Opportunity Knocks Twice
by AnniKay
Summary: This is a multi-chapter Future Fic. The year is 2024, Mercedes Jones is a R&B Mega Star worth millions. Sam Evans is considered the comic book/graphic novel's world's newest genius. He is many of Nashville's biggest stars' hidden secret weapon. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Opportunity Knocks**  
AnniKay

**Sam/Mercedes**  
**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them  
AN: I know that Sam didn't write any of the songs mentioned in the story as his. Nor did Mercedes write the ones mentioned as hers. Those and any and all songs belong to their respective songwriters, performers, and labels.  
THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the story.

**Summary:** This is a one shot Future Fic. The year is 2024, Mercedes Jones is a R&B Mega Star worth millions. Most would assume she has everything she could ever want…but she knows that there is something missing.  
Sam Evans is considered the comic book/graphic novel's world's newest genius. He is many of Nashville's biggest stars' hidden secret weapon. However, he will tell you that his dreams are still filled with her. That she was his only regret.  
But sometimes Opportunity Knocks Twice.

* * *

**Los Angeles, CA March 3, 2024**

Mercedes Jones was almost perfectly happy. She was at the top of the music industry, and often credited for single handedly resurrecting R&B as a genre. Despite never losing all the weight the critics has blasted her for during her debut, she was considered a worldwide sex symbol. She had won her first Grammy at twenty four and had won a total of sixteen more in the ensuing years. She had more People's Choice Awards than any of her contemporaries. She had won a Tony for her portrayal of Maria in a Broadway revival of West Side Story. A part that had special meaning because she once again auditioned against Rachel Berry, who found out in the real world, things were much different from in McKinley High. Artie had sent her a wonderful bouquet for her opening night. The note attached told her that if he'd had more of a backbone in high school that role would have been hers then as well. Mercedes had most recently won an Oscar for her work on the latest Bond soundtrack. She had received a noteless but beautiful bouquet of purple orchids that she knew in her heart had come from Sam after that win. She had even had the honor of having a cameo as a singer in the movie as well. She had made some very good friends in her life, some of them dating all the way back to her days at McKinley.

All together she was quite content. However, in the quiet hours she acknowledged that there was something missing from her life. And she didn't mean the Emmy she was missing from having her EGOT…no she was missing something far more important. In the dark, and quiet of her hotel room on the very last night of her latest international tour Mercedes realized that she wanted to have a baby.

Now for most women in her position this wouldn't exactly be a problem. Even though she was considered a 'sexy' by a preponderance of people, and she was noted for being both kind and intelligent, Mercedes could not seem to make any relationship last for longer than six months. She had tried several times. She had tried several different 'types'. But in the end they always claimed that she is incapable of loving them back. They berate her for making them fall in love with her, knowing that she can't or won't open herself up to them in return. One of them had even gone so far as to put that shit out there in the press. Thankfully her record sales hadn't taken too much of a hit. It did help that most of her fans felt that the songs she sang all warned that she was harboring a deep inner turmoil and possibly heartbreak.

Mercedes had tried counseling; however the therapist had eventually released her. Her doctor made it clear to Mercedes that she had no problem continuing to take Mercedes' money while trying to help her heal. But she also admonished that her client would be better served by being more selective about whom she dated, and only dating men past the fifth date if she could truly see herself having a future with them. That led to her rebirth as a serial dater. Mercedes was fortunate to be able to combat the bad publicity her ex's interview had wrought. Oprah called and offered Mercedes a chance to give her own view of the situation and relationship. Mercedes had spent an entire weekend with Oprah. They had discussed many things, including Mercedes past, her beginning troubles in the business and her decision to take the high road and keep on striving the reach the higher ground, her eventual success, and even where she hoped to be in the future. In the end, Oprah had aired a very intense interview that served to ultimately squash the entire situation. Even more important than what people saw, was what went on that wasn't filmed. The women had gone over and over not only the current state of affairs, but also many of the things Mercedes had discussed with her therapist. The talks were extremely productive, and after having shared tears, meals and teas with one of her idols, Mercedes went on her way armed with both excellent advice and new goals clearly set.

Her record sales had bounced back and even grown after that interview. Apparently parents loved her for telling their daughters that it only made sense to wait and share themselves only with men who were actually in the running to be their forever love. According to the statistics her manager kept shoving in her face, teen STDS, and pregnancy were both experiencing drops since then. Yet again proving that telling kids not to do it doesn't work, but it would seem that telling them that 'feelings make it better' and that they don't have to completely abstain, they just needed to restrain themselves and only sleep with those who are worthy of them spoke to a lot of teenagers. If it were true than Mercedes was proud to have made an honest difference in their lives, but she took everything her manager said with a grain of salt. The man could sell rain to a flood victim, it was the reason he was a good manager…but a lot of the time, honesty was just a nice concept to him. She watched him like a hawk. And her father and Puck had explained to the man exactly what would happen to him if he chose to steal from her or double cross her in any way. And none of what they'd said they would do to him included calling law enforcement, unless it was to report him missing.

Whatever they had said had done the trick her manager was considered the loyalist and most efficient one in the business. Mercedes had become one of the biggest selling artists since the advent of the digital medium. She was still out sold by the legends and icons…but she felt that was only right. For a moment, Mercedes allowed herself to remember one of her first interviews after her first album had been certified gold. The reporter had asked her how it felt to be among the greats. She had given him a side eye and said in complete honesty, "See this is the problem with a lot of people new to the game, they get one hit and think they are now 'among the greats'. Do you know how many times Aretha Franklin has been certified gold? What about Gladys Knight? Dionne Warwick? Janet Jackson? Whitney Houston? Mariah Carey? Heck man I haven't even caught up with Tracy Chapman yet. I'm still trying to make sure that I don't join the annals of the 'One Hit Wonders'. I'm 'bout tired, and I know the fans are tired of people who are brand new beefin' with legends or trying to call themselves legends before time tells the tale. Call me in ten years, if I'm still what's hot in the streets, then you can ask me that question." That response had gained her flowers from each of the amazing women she had mentioned, well Bobbi Kristina on her mother's behalf. Unfortunately in the ensuing years, she had served as a soloist at Aretha Franklin's funeral. That was a hard damn day for Mercedes, but she could take comfort in having met her idol before her passing, and in the fact that Mrs. Franklin had put it in her will that if a biopic was made in the lifetime of Mercedes Jones, Ms. Jones was to play Aretha at the appropriate point in her life.

Mercedes shook off that thought, before it brought tears to her eyes. She decided to focus instead on how she would be able to get her baby. She didn't have a man in her life, but she didn't want to wait until she would automatically be considered high risk either. With a sigh, she pulled out her stationary and her lucky pen. She decided to make a list. First she listed what she would need to do to have a child. That was easy, she would have to go off her birth control and see her ObGyn. She pulled out her ultrabook, found his website and made the first available appointment. Then she added that to her calendar. She was sure that most people in her position couldn't even access their own calendars, but Mercedes had always been the type of person that even if she out sourced something, she still wanted to know how to do it. That was just good sense…and good business. With that settled, she moved to the hard part of the process. She knew she didn't want some strange dude's swimmers. She didn't even like shaking hands with somebody she didn't know, she did it because it was part of her job, but there was a reason her PA's bought wet wipes and hand sanitizer in bulk. She wasn't Ms. Pillsbury bad or even high school Rachel Berry level bad, but even if they were cleaned or whatever, the thought of stranger spunk still squicked her out…a lot. That meant that she would need to figure out which of her male friends she would ask. It took her an hour of weighing them all against each other to realize that she was handling this the wrong way. She figured out that the first thing she needed was to decide what traits she really wanted in the man whose DNA her child would share.

First of all she knew it had to be someone with the ability to sing. Someone she actually respected as a person. Nurture could only do so much part of being a good person started with that person's nature. She hoped for someone with other talents as well. Someone all around creative. Someone with determination in spades. Someone who had their intelligence in the areas she lacked. Mercedes was great with history and literature and even ethics and technology…but she was beyond a doubt hampered when it came to numbers unless they had dollar signs in front of them. She excelled at business math, but things like algebra and geometry stumped her. She didn't mind genetic foibles as long as they weren't the 'horrible, debilitating or fatal, lifelong illness, kind of genetic foibles. She thought for another long moment. As wrong as most people would say it was to even think, she kind of wanted a biracial child. She wasn't exactly 'color struck' or anything, she just loved the way they seemed to blend the best parts of both sides of their genetics. Plus she really loved the color of hazel that their eyes often were. Especially when you combined a true shade of green with brown. Suddenly Mercedes knew who she wanted to ask. She even admitted to herself that it had always been him. She'd only tried to imagine one of the others because she knew that this could prove life changing. Damn, a diva was going to have to pull up her big girl panties and figure out how she was going to manage this one.

Time passed. Mercedes had returned to the US. The appointment had happened. Her doctor was fully behind her and had even offered to prescribe Bravelle when she was ready to start actively trying. However, somehow Mercedes had still not managed to reach out to the person at the top of her list for prospective fathers.

**New York, NY June 2, 2024**

Sam Evans was damn near as happy as a tick on a hound dog. He had found his niche while living in the Hummel household his senior year. He'd been whiling away some time drawing, basically moping about being an idiot and trying to focus on at least one thing he was actually good at. Burt had taken one look at his stack of drawings, after politely asking permission of course, cause Burt was awesome like that; and told the teen that he was focusing on the wrong thing. Burt reminded Sam that his own success had come not because he was book smart, but because he was great with his hands. The older man had told Sam that he might find happiness on his own path, but he didn't seem to be destined to find it on the road most people followed. He'd asked Sam if he could show some of his pictures to a guy he knew, one of Kurt's birth mother's dearest friends.

Said best friend had ended up being Jim Lee. A man that Sam had loved since he was a child. A man who was considered to be one of the greatest comic book artists of all times. A man who would go on to become a mentor to Sam. He helped Sam get into a great art school. Sam just had to find the money to pay for it. He agonized for weeks, before he created an Instagram account; he'd deleted his in a fit of pique the year before; and looked up one of his old friends from Tennessee. Grant's father worked at Warner Nashville, so Sam used that connection to sell a song he had written during the time he'd spent in Kentucky after leaving McKinley the first time. It paid for his first year of school at Rhode Island School of Design. Every summer he would sell another piece or two of his pain, and every year he would find his expenses for the year covered.

After college he went on to intern at DC comics and slid into a job there after his internship ended. In the years since he has had a hand in the rebirth of some of his favorite series. Especially after the higher ups realized that Sam; while pants at actually, physically writing a storyline; was a truly gifted story creator. He now had his own staff that literally just turned his words into storyboards. He also had the most popular new comic series in the last ten years. He was professionally more successful than he'd ever dared to dream. He still sent Burt Hummel a gift every father's day in addition to his own dad. He had some great friends, some of them dating all the way back to his days at McKinley.

And yet, there was still something missing from his life. It wasn't something that he had to contemplate. It was a constant nagging feeling in his chest, somewhere in the vicinity of his heart. He knew exactly what…who it was. Despite his disastrous debacle of a relationship with Brittany his senior year, his heart was still yearning for Mercedes. He kept apprised of her life through their shared friends, but life hadn't really seen fit to let them cross paths again. When her douchebag of an ex had given that horrible interview, trying to put her on blast, Sam had made sure that the douche was passed over for the next three comic movies, DC or Marvel. When she had won her Oscar for her song in one of the Bond's films, Sam had sent her a bouquet of her secret favorite flowers. She always told people that she loved roses, and tulips, because those weren't as dearly priced…but once during their 'summer of lovin' she had confessed to Sam that she dreamed of the day that someone would send her purple orchids. So Sam had sent them to her to congratulate her. It could have served to bring them back into close contact again, except Sam had chickened out at the last moment and not included a card. He could only hope and pray that she knew who they were from.

Sam had tried dating in college. It never worked out. Most of the dates he went on were with girls his friends set him up with. Girls who were almost always 'textbook or society pretty' but so lacking in substance that he ended up finding them almost repulsive. He'd tried that thrice upon a time, and each and every time it cost him a lot more than he had to pay. Quinn cost him his ability to readily trust. Santana cost him his dignity at a time when that was pretty much all he had left. Poor Brittany, it was completely not her fault…it was his, but that relationship had cost him Mercedes' respect. He wasn't a saint. He was a man and men had more in the way of needs than most women. So once a month Sam would go on what he called a hunt. He would visit the clubs and find him a woman to take care of his needs. If she were short and curvy, well that was just fine with him. That they were almost all short and curvy was something he didn't often allow himself to wonder at the meaning of.

Lately he'd been thinking of Mercedes even more. It had been four months since he'd had any desire to go on a hunt. Four months since he realized that pretending those short, curvy girls were actually her just wasn't enough anymore and had probably never been enough. Instead he'd found himself taking a trip back to Lima, just for a visit…to reminisce a little, and he had seen her mother in the grocery store. They had had a great conversation and exchanged contact information. Dr. Jones wanted to include Sam on her Christmas card list. He'd even managed to find the testicular fortitude to tell her the let Mercedes know he said hello. Ever since that day at the Shop n Save in Lima, Ohio the name Mercedes Jones was even more firmly tattooed on his heart.

Over the last few weeks Sam had been getting more and more restless. So much so that he had managed to write fourteen songs in fourteen days. His friends Luke, Jason, Brantley and Jake were all swearing that they were going to thank him in their cover notes this time, whether he liked it or not. After all these years you'd think they would understand that his main job could be greatly impacted if the whole world knew that in his spare time he pulled out his old six string and wrote sappy country 'my love is gone' songs. Very few comic book geeks were even willing to give country a chance and most of them were as snobbish as they said the rest of the world was against them. If they knew he was the songwriter of some of the biggest country songs of the last decade, he would have to create a pseudonym before he'd have a chance of his next series being as big he knew it would be.

He shook off that thought before he started to mentally ramble out the story line. Instead he tied on his running shoes, and grabbed his phone, ipod and wallet and started stretching to get ready for his run. Running was a great way for Sam to clear his mind and organize his thoughts. Besides even if he'd been living in New York for years, there was still something that made him geek out about running through Central Park. He was half way through his run when he felt his phone begin to vibrate. He made his way off the pavement, and stretched to keep his muscles loose as he answered it. He was almost surprised to hear Artie's voice. "Man, tell me I'm your best damn friend in the whole world?" He crowed.

"Dude, kinda gave that one to Blaine a while back." Sam taunted back.

"Then get it back because that shit is mine from this moment forward." Artie laughed.

"Do I get to know why I'm changing best friends after over a decade?"

Artie voice took on the confident sound of a man who knew he had won. "Sure, I'm your new damn best friend because I just got off the phone with the insanely voluptuous, insanely talented, and if she hadn't been in love with your ass for the last dozen or so years would already be my damn wifey, Miss Mercedes Jones. She needed your number. She wants to reconnect with you. She called Puck first; he had your email but not your number. He had my number but not yours, but he knew I had ail of everybody's contact information, so he hooked her up with me, so that I could, in turn, hook her up with you. Especially since your ass has been pining for her as long as she has been for you." He groused. "Still don't know what that soulmate shit was with Brittany. That was the dumbest shit you ever did, what the hell made you think dumbing yourself down like that was the way to be with Britts. I dated Britts for a hot minute; I helped her to rise to her potential; I didn't revert to Sesame Street with her."

Sam sighed. "You've been wanting to say that for a while, haven't you?"

"For freaking ever dude." Artie chuckled. "By the way I'm sending out an email, so we'll all have everybody numbers. The phone tree shit is getting triff."

Whatever else he had to say was rendered unimportant to Sam, his call waiting was triggered and the number on the display started with 424. "Gotta go Art-Man…424, that's probably Mercedes now." Was all the good-bye Artie received and Sam was gone. Sam cleared his throat and tried for suave nonchalance as he clicked over. "Hello."

"Sam, good to hear your voice I hope that you don't mind me calling?" Mercedes voice conveyed her nervousness and apprehension.

"Well Mercedes Jones, as I live and breathe. I could never mind hearing your voice. In fact I pay good money to hear your voice on a damn near daily basis." He laughed, even as he mentally castigated himself so how stupid that sounded to him.

Mercedes musical laugh was a balm on nerves that Sam never even realized were irritated until they were soothed. "Boy, you still ain't quite right, even after all these years."

"And I take complete pride in that fact." Sam said confidently. "Took me a while, but I'm finally good just being me."

"I'm glad that you are happy." She whispered, her sincerity ringing clear.

"Are you? I mean are you happy Mercedes?" He asked quietly. He kind of figured that if she were, she wouldn't be calling him like this, but he really wanted her to be happy.

Mercedes sighed. She should have known that even after ten years Sam would still be as kind as compassionate as he often was…when he wasn't chasing Cheerio ass that is. "I am well, Sam. I reached my dreams. Everyday still seems like a dream most of the time. Sam I got to meet Aretha Franklin…I got to MEET ARETHA FRANKLIN!"

"I know that Darlin' and your song at her funeral was so beautiful. I cried like a damn baby." He admitted. "My moma and daddy did too." He tried to cover.

"Alright, we've gotta change the subject…I still cry when I think of her not being here anymore."

"Oh, Mercy, you have such a soft heart." Sam teased.

"Whatever, I'm hard." She challenged.

"Yup, just like a Fabergé egg." He retorted. "Beautiful, priceless, lots of sharp edges, and eggshell hard."

Mercedes chuckled but was unable to retort. Despite her best intentions, that unintended compliment made her heart skip a beat. For a moment she couldn't help but revel in the joy of just knowing that she was talking to Sam again. It had been far too long. "Congratulations on the success of your Batman reboot, Superman too." She finally settled for changing the subject to something much more innocuous.

Sam just moved on with her. "And you…congratulations on finally playing Maria. You were awesome and totally deserved that Tony. Oh, and all of the seventeen Grammys, the Oscar…all you need now it that ever elusive Emmy. I ain't even gonna start on the People's Choice and Kids' Choice, and MTV… that list just goes on and on. I will just say congratulations. You deserved each and every one of them."

"Well thank you for getting the ball rolling." Mercedes said softly. "I've said it before and I will say it again, I wouldn't be where I am if you hadn't believed in me."

"Yeah, thank you for mentioning me in your first Grammy thank you speech." He whispered. "It meant a lot."

"It was just the truth."

Sam started back for his apartment at a slow jog. "So Miss Mercedes Jones, what do I owe the honor of your call today?"

Mercedes sighed so deeply the breath must have originated from the very bottom of her toes. Finally in a rush she blurted out. "Sam, for the most part I've always respected you and now I have decided I want to have a baby, and I want you to be the father."

"Uh…" Sam gulped. "I've dreamed of this moment a million times, and I really never thought that that would be what you said." He babbled. "Oh, I mean, I meant that…"

"Sam, it's okay…you don't have to answer me now." Mercedes said soothingly. "Think it through. I know it's a big thing to ask. I didn't even ask if you were married, or involved with someone. It's just that when I was making out the list of all the things I wanted my baby to have things that he or she wouldn't be able to get from my genetics, or things that I wanted them to have that would strengthen what they would get from me…most of the traits were traits you have in abundance…so you're at the very top of my list of potential fathers."

"I'm flattered...I mean…it's just all so sudden," he stammered. "Wait, you made a list…never mind, I'm talking to Mercedes Ariella Jones…of course you made a list. Nice to see that some things remain the same."

"Oh shut it you…when one needs to organize their thoughts making lists can be very helpful." She said while three thousand miles away Sam mocked her, knowing her go to response whenever anyone teased her about her need to make list about everything.

"So…who else is on this list?" Sam asked teasingly.

He heard papers shuffle a little. "Well, Artie is actually next. Followed by Blaine…then Kurt…or Kurt then Blaine. With Puck/Jake after them. I kinda lumped them together…I mean I know that they are only half-brothers. But they both possess a good number of the traits on my list."

"Well if that's the case, I'm surprised Stevie isn't on your list." Sam said playfully.

Mercedes giggled. "No…just no. See in my head, Stevie is still like eight." She remarked. Of course then she had to find out how Stevie and Stacey were doing. Finding out that they were sophomores in college made her feel old. So she turned the discussion back to the men on her list of prospective fathers. After Puck/Jake, then I have a few of my friends from here. Finn is there, but he is more of an 'it would be awesome if I had a boy if he were tall. I would absolutely love to see if Blake would do it; technically he might actually be between you and Artie…but friend or not Miranda would probably kill me."

"Yeah, well, if you mean Blake Shelton, I imagine she would…you're talkin' 'bout sleepin' with her husband." Sam chided.

Mercedes laugh came over the phone as loud and boisterous as ever. "Sam, now you know, I wouldn't sleep with a married man…he'd just need a few minutes in a room at my doctor's office…and boom…I'm a mommy."

Sam shook his head despite knowing that she couldn't see him. "And is that how you plan on me being involved in this?" he asked quietly.

"Well, yeah. I mean I had assumed that if you said yes, I could fly you out and you could give a sample. Once the testing was done, you'd give enough for the IVF, and you'd be back to your life in two weeks tops." She said suddenly quiet. "I mean, I don't think Artie would have given me your number if you were married, no he'd have called you and maybe passed along my e-mail so you could see what I wanted without it impacting your relationship with your wife…but he wouldn't have given me the number."

Sam knew that Artie would still have given her the number. Because Artie knew that for even the smallest chance to be back with Mercedes, there wasn't a woman on this planet Sam wouldn't drop like a hot potato…unless they had kids. That might make a difference…yeah…he would stay with his wife and children…but they'd have to go the Disneyland or something on vacation for two weeks so that he could do this for Mercedes. "Darlin' if I agree to knock you up we'll be doing it the old fashioned way. Me and you, recreating those summer nights just without bothering with condoms or pills."

Mercedes shivered, she felt more desire in hearing Sam's heated words, and low, honeyed, thickly accented drawl than she had with any of her the seven lovers she'd been with since those summer nights Sam was talking about. "That might be fairly difficult…you live in New York, I live in LA." She final settled on talking about the logistics. She was, admittedly, too scared to even mention the emotions.

"DC has an office in Burbank." Sam said simply.

"But…but…But!" Mercedes sputtered.

"And if we do this I'll not just be a sperm donor…I'll be a Daddy to our little girl."

"Little Girl?" Mercedes heard herself ask.

"I always thought we'd have a little girl first. She'd have your beautiful eyes, and she'd be all girly and diva-y like you and Stacey. Hopefully she'll be taller than you because if she turns out to have your curves, I'm sending her to a convent 'til she's thirty…and not a progressive one either."

"Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought." Mercedes said. She would have been unable to stop the large smile that covered her face even if she had known it was there.

"Maybe…once or twice…a day…for the last ten or twelve years." He found himself admitting.

"Oh." She whispered.

This time Sam fell back on logistics. "Now, if Entertainment Tonight and the Insider were right, you finished up a yearlong international tour in March. Meaning the next March will be the earliest you even think about going on tour again. Only problem is that the earliest I can get out to LA would be the end of the summer, and that's if the mucky-mucks are willing to let me and my team transfer."

"Sam…I haven't…"

He cut her off. "Now, Mercy, look. I've done some stupid shit in this life, but there is nothing I regret more than letting you get away from me. If I had handled it better when you told me that you wanted me to enjoy my senior without trying to keep a long distance relationship on life support..." He said his voice quiet and intense. "I knew how selfless and, yes, how insecure you were. I should have realized that what you needed was for me to stand up for us. But honey, I've gotta say that I needed you to do the same. I kept scaling walls and you'd just throw up new roadblocks. I had fought for us, Darlin'. Seemed like I was always the one fighting for us to be together, and half the damn time I was fighting against you."

"I, I didn't think that was what I was doing. It just seemed like Quinn, Santana; like Brittany…she was what everyone would expect you to end up with." She whispered. "She was who you ended up with the second I left." She muttered under her breath.

"Everyone doesn't get to decide who the hell I loved. Who I still love. But I can't love you if you won't let me." He told her gently, ignoring the snide comment. He wanted to point out that it took her less time to hook up with Mr. Cocoa Babies, than it had for him to get together with Brittany, but Sam knew Mercedes well enough to know that that rebuttal would lead to a click and a dial tone. "My Daddy has always said that 'opportunity rarely knocks twice.' This call is a second chance to me…a second chance for us to make this work. I saw your Oprah interview, Mercy. You can't give anyone your heart, because the one beating in your chest isn't yours to give…just like the one in mine belongs to you. Always has, always will."

"But…"

"Mercedes, I'll put the ball in your court. If you want a baby by me…it won't be through In Vitro…it will be us. The two of us together, the way it probably should have been all these damn lonely years. The baby will have a mommy and a daddy…I've gotta add, who love each other. And eventually a brother or sister too, maybe more than that." Sam said intensely. "You let me know what you decide. I've been content without you, but I'm thinking that I might finally reach happy if we were together. I'm sorry, Darlin' but this time, I'm gonna need you to jump a roadblock for me."

* * *

This story will be posted in its entirety over the course of the next two weeks. Should you review a lot, we may be able to get that down to seven days.

Think about the gratification...LOL

TTFN  
Anni


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Mercedes sat in her bedroom contemplating everything Sam had said. The fact that he wanted to do this was amazing and great. But the fact that he claimed that he still loved her and only wanted to do this together scared the ever-loving hell out of her. Now it is a fact universally acknowledged that any woman with at least a halfway decent relationship with their living mother and confronted with a problem of this magnitude was gonna call their mother to discuss it. That was exactly what Mercedes did. As soon as Edith Michelle Jones answered her cell phone, her daughter rushed to tell her mother everything. Had she been face to face with her mother, Mercedes would have been able to see her mother's smile growing broader and broader as she spoke. "Mercedes, what did I say to you after you told me about what had happened all those years ago."

"You said that if I had really opened my heart to that boy then I needed to open my ears to what he had to say." Mercedes answered in a long suffering voice.

"Exactly, you were so damn busy protecting your hearts from your own insecurity…yeah I said it. That boy loves you, still after all this time. He was here in town last month, I ran into him at the grocery store and he was so happy to see me that it wasn't even funny. Then he spent the next thirty minutes pumping me for information about you. I'm sure that he thought he was being subtle, but really… it was Sam."

"How does he look?" Mercedes couldn't help but ask.

"Now child, I'm sure that you've seen at least one of those articles talking about the comic world's hottest rising star…that boy is still fine enough to give a nun a hot flash." Edith laughed.

"I actually mean did he look happy, healthy…but thank you for the extra information."

"He looked like Burt says he always looked, content. I don't think he can be happy without you." She finally told her little girl. "Just like you don't seem to be able to be happy, truly happy, without him. Do yourself a favor Baby; believe everything we've always told you. Believe everything People magazine and hell even damn Playboy magazine have said. You are a truly beautiful woman…you are worthy of having the hot, studly man love you. And if anyone doesn't like it, you tell them to kiss every part of your ass and then tell them to come see me." she asked her mother if she though Burt would have Sam's address in New York. "Honey, you don't have to call Burt. I have it. I'll shoot it to your Blackberry."

Before she could talk herself out of it, Mercedes called her PA and had the younger woman book them both on a first class trip to New York, with an open ended return date. The two week period before they flew out was a flurry of activity. She had seen her doctor about the Bravelle. She hated having to inject herself, but it was worth it. After all she only had so long in New York, and at this point she didn't know if Sam's team would be able to come to LA. Mercedes did every spa treatment she could think of. Electrolysis had made her eyebrows perfectly arched, and her legs buttery smooth years ago, but she got a new manicure and pedicure, she had her vagina waxed leaving only enough hair to form the signature Superman S. It was Sam's rebirth of Superman that had launched him into the stratosphere of his craft; Superman had always been one of his favorite comics. She'd don seaweed wraps that would help with her flesh's tone, and another type of wrap that was designed to make her skin softer than a baby's butt. Hell, she even had her weave redone. The morning of her flight, she awoke early and agonized over what she wanted to pack. She knew she was going to do some serious shopping; she always did when she went to Manhattan. She dressed just as carefully. She was not one of those celebrities, who had to be dressed to the nines to walk out of her door, but she had too much home training to go out looking thrown together or like a HSM. She had too much money to be a hot shitty mess. Her stylist would kill her, and she and Kurt had worked too hard to rebuild their friendship to throw it away because she didn't dress appropriately.

Flying west to east always seemed much easier to Mercedes than flying the other way. Gaining three hours, she was able to leave at what she considered a decent time, and still make it across country in time to get to the DC production offices where Sam worked before he left for the day. Granted, she now owed Blaine a huge favor, but it was the only way to get the kind of info she needed for this to work. Her PA had booked the same car service she always used in New York, and they were going to be met at the Airport by two of Rangeman's elite bodyguards. The security firm was comprised of mostly former military, Rangers and Seals ... the best of the best of the best Sir. It was based out of Trenton, New Jersey with offices in Miami, Atlanta and Boston and had the very best reputation in the business. Mercedes hated the necessity, but she had tried just going in incognito five years before and that had become an absolute mob scene. She had negotiated a very nice schedule of meetings with three different songwriters based in New York, as well as scheduling appearances on all the major late night shows. After all, she could get her love life in order while she got a little work done.

With their help and her PA's usual efficiency, she was able to keep to her time table, even though she had to take some time to sign autographs. When they were settled into the car, her private Blackberry vibrated. Reading the display she sighed. "It would seem that TMZ is still alive and well. One would think after Harvey Levin got stoned to death on his ill-conceived trip back to his motherland, they would have crumbled without their masthead. Sam just texted me to ask me if this was my answer."

Mercedes PA rolled her eyes surreptitiously. "Are you going to tell him that yes this is your answer…and that your answer is, in fact, yes?"

"Maybe." She answered nonchalantly. Instead of replying as she knew she probably ought to, she simply sent him a text asking him if he had plans for the evening. Sam's reply of, 'That depends on if your answer is yea or nay', had her shooting back a diva-riffic reply that her answer depended on if he had a date.

Her phone rang, filling the quiet of the car. "I haven't had a date since 2018." He told her honestly.

Wildly gesturing to her PA to listen to her response, for instructions, Mercedes answered, "Well then I guess after such a long drought, I can give the boy who took me on my first date on his droughtbuster." She quickly mouthed 'find us somewhere to go, and see if Mike or any of the gang are in any shows right now and get us tickets'.

"What about Ms. Pierce…will she work?" Monica asked in a whispered. "Mr. Chang's show is all but sold out tonight, and Ms. Berry doesn't seem to be in one right now. Oh wait, Baby Berry…I mean Ms. Rose has a show, oh and Unique is doing a one woman show off Broadway."

"No Sam, I'm taking you out tonight all you have to do is look pretty." She didn't hesitate as she indicated that Monica should try for Unique's show first then Mike's. Mike was very well established in his career. Marley and Unique both still needed her cache to help boost them up their ladders…Unique more than Marley because she still ran into several directors who only wanted to cast her in male roles. Though, unbeknownst to her friend, Mercedes was planning on using this trip to talk Jay-Z or Sean Combs into bankrolling her idea for a reversed HairSpray. Unique as Edna Turnblad would be awesome. "We'll have a great dinner and see a show. It will be wonderful." She assured him. As soon as she got off the phone with Sam she laid her head on the seat back, "I have nothing packed to wear to the theatre and Kurt is on an entirely different coast."

Her efficient and talented PA had them stopped at Mercedes favorite Manhattan dress shop, and somehow even managed to have arranged for the shopper to have pulled several dresses for Mercedes to try on. She ended up leaving the store in just over thirty minutes, with three dresses as well as shoes and accessories. Her bodyguards both said that she really needed to meet someone names Stephanie and teach her how to be so quick at shopping. "It is all because I can afford Monica… she is amazingly efficient. Besides if Kurt had been here, we'd still be in there arguing about how much cleavage I can really get away with given my age and the type of date."

Monica thanked Mercedes for the compliment, and then started apprising her of the evening's plans. "Ok you have tickets for Ms. Unique's show at eight. They are waiting on you at the will call window. I also emailed her to let her know that you and Mr. Evans will be in attendance. After that you have a late dinner at Calle Ocho. I booked you a suite in the Excelsior so that should things go well, you and Mr. Evans will be properly situated for a quick exit. It's booked under your most recent nom de plume, Althea Franks. I will make sure that you've got an overnight bag waiting with the concierge. Will you do your own face and hair, or should I contact Mr. Hummel for the contact information for the New York hair and makeup people that he uses?"

Mercedes scoffed at that. "Hell to the no. This is Sam, not some manager arranged 'pseudo date' where I'll be photographed more than I will have things to say to the guy across the table. I don't want to be too done up. I'll do me." She turned to her guards. "Are you accompanying us this evening?"

The two big men exchanged thought-filled looks. "It would probably be for the best, Ma'am. We can keep the paps away and let you have a chance to reconnect with your friend." The older of the two answered. "Civilian men tend to get annoyed easily by the photogs."

With an eye roll, Mercedes muttered, "Well he better get used to it. He could have stayed out of the limelight if we'd done this my way." Mercedes pointedly avoided asking if they knew her motivation for this trip to the Big Apple and if so how. She had heard that their boss was amazing and it was what made him so great at his job. She chalked it up to that as she continued to mutter about crazy ass, overprotective blonde knowing what they were getting into.

The other three people in the car didn't point out that she could have stayed in California.

Blaine must have cracked because they had no sooner entered the lobby of the building that housed DC's Manhattan offices, than Mercedes was picked up and twirled around. Monica quickly gestured to the Rangemen that this was Sam Evans. The Personal Assistant had never met Sam in person, but she had seen enough of his high school pictures to recognize him. Besides Mercedes Jones would not allow just any one to touch her like that.

Sam was rambling and tripping over his words. "Gawd damn you're a sight for sore eyes." He finally said understandably. He picked her up again and planted a huge smooch on her full, soft, glossy lips. "Sorry, Darlin' but I had to do that, and I have to say…I told ya so. I told you that you were the cream rising to the top. And damn if you didn't show the whole wide world just how amazing you are."

Mercedes giggled. "Boy stop." She flirted.

She introduced Sam to her PA and her guards. "Nice to meet you." Sam shook hands with the guards and quickly added. "You Rangeman guys are the best. Couple of your guys from your Atlanta office helped me out of a bad scene at Dragon-Con last year…those geek girls are relentless. Glad to have you looking after my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Sorry Darlin'…my Woman." He amended. The screw face he received confused him for a moment. But he hid a smile as he realized that Mercedes was only expressing her distain for what she considered his presumption. "Mercy…I keep telling you and one day you're gonna believe me…I might be blond but I ain't dumb. You wouldn't have flown all the way across the country, set up what is probably a pretty fantastic date, and gone shopping if you're answer wasn't yes."

"Fine," Mercedes pouted. "I had plans you know…see a nice show…have a nice dinner…play the game out…seduce you. But I guess we can just cancel it all."

"Hell to the no." Sam said with a grin. "You're getting your date, Ms. Thing…since I know you're PA already bought the tickets for the show, I won't even argue with you about that…but dinner is mine." He challenged. He led them out the door and to the waiting car. "I sent my team home early and got off so that we would have the time to do this up right. Kurt told Artie, who told Blaine who told me that you were bringing Monica, so I was able to get her a room for her stay. Marley will put her up for the few weeks y'all will be here. The upper echelon at DC approved my team's reassignment to LA…granted I have to do two screen plays for new DC movies, but I got the ok. We just can't leave until half way through August. In fact, they let the team go home early today to tell their families."

"Samuel Ashton Evans, I could kiss you right now." Mercedes laughed. "I was so afraid that I'd have to spend the next year in New York. Don't get me wrong, I love this town…but California living has thinned my blood to the point that I can last here for exactly three months. June, July, and August."

Sam's laugh was uproarious. "Anyway, I didn't want you to have to pay for two or three months of having Monica in a hotel. And Marley's a great girl. She has a two bedroom apartment, and you know that she'd do half of anything for you."

"What? I just got her the audition. Any of Schue's kids would have done the same."

"Bullshit. Rachel had already turned her down…wouldn't even talk to her." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah well Rachel's still a rampaging bitch six times out of ten." Mercedes muttered. "Plus you have to remember that was the same week my West Side Story revival opened. Rachel hated the world that week."

"That's funny, the second I heard you got the part of Maria, I giggled like a school girl for a freaking month." Sam said with a lopsided grin.

"It's so wrong, but so did I."

They arrived at a nice seven story walk up not far from the lights and sounds of Broadway. Sam hit the squawk box. The answering happy squeal told them all they needed to know. Mercedes looked at Monica. "Get all her utilities information and pay them for three or four months. She will never allow us to pay her, but she buried her mother last year, and she probably had to pay out of pocket for everything. I'd love it if we could try paying her rent too…but only if you can do it on the DL." She whispered.

Then it was times for hugs and introductions. Marley was just as thin as she had ever been, but working a Broadway musical would do that to a girl. Mercedes had dropped twenty pounds during her show's run. They talked of Sam's horrendous senior year. "It was so horrible." Marley told the guards, "Sam was dating Brittany, who was always complaining that he was too much of a southern gentleman, but every time Mercedes came for a visit, he turned into the third Puckerman brother." That then lead to an explanation of who the Puckerman men were and how they tended to behave. "I don't think his eyes left her backside, unless they were focused on her lips or, you know…her boobs." They talked some more and before they realized it, an hour had flown by.

Mercedes, Sam and the guards were rushed out the door by a slightly embarrassed Monica. She never let Mercedes be late for anything. Even when it was something like tonight when she would alert her to scheduling by text message. The driver already had Sam's address, so he was able to relax a lot more. They reached his building, a brownstone closer to the North side of Central Park, and unloaded Mercedes things with the help of the driver and one guard. The other took the point position and made sure that his protectorate reached her destination safely. Fortunately Sam had moved into a building with a doorman after having his calm harshed by some crazy fan girls a few years earlier, so the guard was much more relaxed once they were all inside.

"We'll be back at seven to escort you to the theatre." The older guard told her.

"Will it still be you and Junior?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Junior answered. "Binkie and I are your primaries for this detail. If there comes a point where we need to go to twenty-four hours, then we will move to shifts. But with the anticipated schedule your PA sent us, we should be on a more as need basis."

"Ya'll have some where nice to be right?" Sam asked with a small smile.

Both men laughed. Sam was so protective of Mercedes that it seemed to ooze over to her entourage. "Yes. Rangeman has a penthouse in Central Park West for when there is a need."

"Damn, Baby, maybe I should go work for Rangeman…has your boss ever thought of expanding to LA?" Sam asked.

Junior and Binkie exchanged looks. "He said that it was like a whole town of Bomber's crazy Granny…God rest her soul." The Merry Men had hated trying to corral Edna Mazur, but not a one of them can say they didn't miss the old bird. Even if it was just for the fact that it took their boss's woman a long time to bounce back from that loss. All of them cared for her so much that her pain was theirs.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to get one of you to explain that one to me, but not right now. I've got an hour and a half to walk out that door and I needs to get my beautification on." Mercedes teased. She signed the invoice for the car service, leaving him a hefty tip. She told Sam to sit; she could find the bedroom and bathroom just fine. The place was nice sized, but not overwhelming. It had three bedrooms, one of which served as an office/studio, and two and a half baths. She left the master for him to get dressed in. Mercedes took a short, but hot, shower, lotioned everywhere and cleansed her face. After getting her steam rollers in place to give her long voluminous curls, she turned to her recent dress purchases to pick out one to wear. She decided to go for something quintessentially Manhattan, and rock the LBD they had found.

The dress was body conforming and it shaped spectacularly to each and every one of her curves. It had a scoop neckline and off set shoulders which gave her a truly breath taking décolletage. The designer had set it apart from the pack by adding a band of silver material under the bust and a super sheer over skirt of black descending from the band. The over skirt took the well above the knee body hugging little black dress to a floor length number appropriate for a night at the theatre. In deference to the bodcon nature of her dress, Mercedes strapped herself into an Agent Provocateur basque in a deep rich hot pink that matched her five inch heels, and a tiny pair of black boyshorts. She wasn't trying to flash anybody when she got out the car. She slipped on her robe and did her hair and makeup before putting on the sinfully silky dress. She accessorized the dress with a great chunk coral and silver neck piece. The necklace was such a statement piece that she wore her smallest platinum hoops. She left her hands free of jewelry her nails were did and drew the eye just as well as any ring could have. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to wear a cocktail ring, she had one that would go perfectly, but she just knew that things were better this way. She pulled her hair back at the temple on one side, enough to reveal her face but still play peekaboo with her understated earrings, and fastened it in place with a large platinum barrette.

When she stepped out of her dressing room, aka Sam's guest bedroom, the man himself was waiting for her in a charcoal suit that looked tailor made for his form. His tie was comprised of swirls of green and gray and black. She familiarized herself with the changes that the last dozen years had etched onto him. He was a little bit taller, his shoulders broader. His muscles were all still very well defined and his lips still full and pink. He was starting to get the very tiniest hint of crow's feet, and parentheses around his smile. In other words he didn't look good enough to give a nun a hot flash any more...now he looked good enough to make her change religions just to get out of that pesky vow of chastity.

"Gawd Darlin', if Junior and Binkie weren't back already waitin' on us." he moaned.

"You just wait, til you see what's under the dress"

Sam groaned. "You shouldn't tease a man like that Mercedes. Especially one who ain't been truly satisfied in twelve damn years."

Mercedes moved down the hall towards the living room. She was working it hard with every step, and Sam was watching avidly. "Same damn boat…just a different ocean." She threw back over her shoulder.

Sam hurried after her knowing that if they were late, she would slaughter him. Mercedes may never have cared about punctuality when it came to things she considered boring…theatre had never been one of those things. They made it with time to spare…very little time but still time. On the ride over Mercedes had let Binkie and Junior both know that in an effort to improve her friend's show box office, she had given Monica permission to leak her attendance. She also told them that there were four tickets at the all call window and that she would like it if they joined her and Sam for the show. A quick rundown of the logistics made it a suitable solution for them. The guards exited the vehicle on the street side and came around to open the door for Mercedes and Sam. He climbed gracefully from the limo's backseat and turned to assist his woman from the car. As she expected; the leak hadn't just brought out her fans, a large number of who bad purchased tickets for the show, but also the paparazzi. She was gracious, but she didn't answer any of their nosy or asinine questions. Until one of them asked why she had chosen this particular show, "because Unique is a close, personal friend…She is amazingly talented. I've known her since high school. Back home we were often confused for sisters. I would never miss her show," was her answer.

Sam was ecstatic. He'd seen the show on opening night and knew that Mercedes and the guys were in for a treat. Unique had combined her life's experiences with a running soundtrack so her show was a blend of comedy and music that left the audience alternately in stitches, or singing along. They enjoyed every second of it. So much so that once back in the limo, Binkie had texted back to Trenton to advise several Rangemen to bring their girls to see it. Mercedes text asked Monica to have roses sent to Unique at her apartment, and to have the note explain that they would have stayed if they hadn't had dinner reservations, and to see if she could set something up for them and Marley to do on Monday since they would more than likely be available then.

She turned her attention back to Sam and they found themselves flirting and teasing as they finished the catching up they had begun the week before on the phone. By the time they reached the Excelsior, Mercedes body was thrumming with want…with need. She cursed the fine fabrics of her ensemble, her nipples were poking through the silks like an ice pick through lace. This stop was easier, there were no more crowds than one would expect at a posh Manhattan restaurant on a Friday evening. She knew that by now someone somewhere had managed to get a name on Sam and she was correct. The few paps there were far more decorous. They politely asked her if that was Sam and her first date. They simply smiled and said 'no, twenty-second,' before moving into the restaurant. It was true; they had had twenty-one different actual, official dates before they broke up. Both of them were encouraged by the fact that the other had remembered.

They were seated immediately. They had barely ordered their wine as they resumed their conversation. They had easily covered not only the last twelve years by the time their waiter returned with their aperitif and appetizer. Their dinner was delicious. Their conversation unstilted. They talked about the career paths they had taken and how they had come to be where they were. They talked about what the other New Directions had chosen to do with their lives. Finally, they moved seamlessly into a discussion of how they would logistically work their relationship if they worked out. "Do you own or rent your apartment?" Mercedes asked as a though hit her.

Sam seeing where she was going with that question answered and considered how he would feel moving into her home. "I had to option to buy, but I paid off my parents' mortgage instead. So I'm renting right now. But the owners had started to consider selling it to me outright. Since I knew I was in the running for having the Justice League Movie Franchise tossed in my lap, I had them add a clause allowing me to sublet if I needed to. I was going to activate that clause this August and decide at the end of my lease of I was going to resign or not."

She could hear the hopeful note enter his voice as he added that 'or not'. She took the plunge. "My house is more than big enough for the two of us. I would have paid my parents mortgage off, but they didn't have one anymore by the time I got really big, so instead after I paid off my own, I paid off the rest of my older brother's student loans and got them cars." They exchanged wry grins before she continued. "I have a home studio, and a room where I write my songs, if you don't mind the music, we could put your drafting board and CADD computer in there. We could create together."

Sam took a deep breath. "I write songs too. It's how I put myself through art school and how I'm putting Stevie and Stacey through college now and it's all country, and please don't be mad?" he confessed. He wasn't as concerned about her anger as he would have been if he had kept his secret for too much past their reunion, but he added the last sentiment as a just in case measure.

"Of course I'm not mad. That's great. Who do you write for? Which songs? Do you have a different name you write under?" she asked excitedly. She remembered how much help he had been back in high school the year they had done original songs. He'd had that talent in abundance.

They talked about the different artists he'd written songs for. He made her laugh with his Xander Harris impression as he told her that he didn't really write love songs, he wrote the 'music of pain'. Finally he asked her a question that had been sitting on the tip of his tongue for days. "Why were you so ready to do this the hard way?"

"The hard way?" she hedged.

"In vitro is invasive…we both come from two parent homes, but knowing Puck and Jake and even Kurt and Finn we know better than anyone that for the most part two parents have an easier time raising children than one. You're even more beautiful that you were the last time I saw you…that I wasn't in an audience anyway. You are talented and successful and sexy as hell. Why are you willing to take less than you deserve in this?"

Mercedes sighed. "It might be easier with two parents, but it just didn't seem to be in the cards for me Sam. I tried building real relationships. Epic fail. I tried dating. Better but still I didn't find Mr. Right. Did you know I spent a year in therapy? She was one of Santana's MSNBC contributors. She and I talked two hours every week and in the end do you know what she told me. She said that I was dating the wrong men. She said that I wasn't able to fully commit to any of them because they weren't my Mr. Right. So she suggested the serial dating thing. I've been pretty much celibate since then. I mean I'll have a night with someone once a month, but no sex, at least not by the Clinton definition. I haven't gone past third base in years. Why? Apparently because I was still in love with you and too foolish or too stubborn to admit it even to myself." She shrugged as she realized that she hadn't fully…truthfully answered his question. "Besides, I think I knew when I was seventeen and letting that fool talk about Cocoa Babies, that the only babies I could envision having had mochachino skin and hazel eyes. They had big ass mouths, and even bigger lips. They would be as comfortable behind a six string guitar as they would be at a piano. In other words they would be yours. No matter whom I dated, that never changed. I just think that I reached a point in my life where I wanted the babies I've seen in my head for the last ten years, and I was gonna take them however I could."

Sam didn't even try to hide how happy Mercedes' soliloquy made him feel. "That's why I had to take the chance and give you the condition I did. I want you to bare my children, Mercedes Jones. I want you to be their Mamma and me to be their Daddy. I don't want us to 'co-parent' I want us to be their parents." He sighed and once more put his heart out there for all the world to see, "I want what our parents have Mercy. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning, I want to watch your body swell and grow with my child. I want to look at your cute little hand and see my ring there telling the whole world that we are now, finally, complete because we are now, finally, together. I want us to watch our children grow together. I want us to grow old together. Hell, I want a love like Johnny and damn June."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You hadn't even moved to Lima when that song came out, so I know that you didn't write it."

"No, but that don't make it any less true." He retorted.

"So does this mean we'll need to date and get engaged and get married before you'll take me to your bed…cause I've gotta tell you, I'm ready to start trying for this kid tonight. My doctor has been really good about helping me with this, and if the shots he gave me and the meds he has me taking as of this past Monday are working the way they're supposed to, then I should be a fertile Myrtle even as we speak." She said in total honesty.

* * *

This story will be posted in its entirety over the course of the next two weeks. Should you review a lot, we may be able to get that down to seven days.

Think about the gratification...LOL

TTFN  
Anni


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sam drew in a deep and shuttering breath. He counted to ten. Then he counted to fifty. Then he continued to count 'til he reached one hundred. But he was fighting a losing battle. He gestured for the check. "It's gonna take me at least thirty minutes to get you back to my bed." Mercedes started to say something. "No Darlin' I'm gonna need you to not say anything else 'til I can get myself under control because right now you are about fifteen seconds from getting totally took on this damn table. What you can do is get on that Blackberry of yours and put Monica and Kurt to work. We can get married wherever the hell you want, however the hell you want. My only stipulation is that we're married before we get a positive test back. Your fans, especially the young ones, need you to stay different from most of the other women in your industry. They need somebody they can look up to and you provide them that. I won't take that from them."

She nodded solemnly; she hadn't really considered the girls that looked up to her. For many of them she was their only positive female role model. "Was that a proposal, Sam? Cause it kind of sounded less like an interrogatory and more like an imperative."

Sam's whole face turned red. "Please don't ever tell my Mamma I just did that." He whispered. "She will kill me, brutally and painfully…and then she will figure out how to resurrect me just so she could actually yell at me."

"That's okay Sammy, I won't tell her. We'll go tomorrow on the way home and find my ring." She said giving him his answer without saying the word yes; much as he had given her his offer of marriage without actually asking the question. That thought made Mercedes giggle.

The smile that crossed Sam's face would have inspired Santana to write endless verses of Trouty Mouth. It was so big and blinding. "There is a place on Fifth that we can go to. They sell antique jewelry and Mercy-mine there is a ring there that is perfect for you." He told her all about it. His description so detailed that she could almost see it on the ring finger of her left hand.

"Earlier I was trying to tell you that we don't need to go thirty minutes back to your apartment, we have a suite upstairs." Mercedes whispered. Her attention was yanked back to her rudely vibrating phone. She immediately knew who it was only one of her friends was cray-cray enough to send the same message over and over until they got a response. "Kurt says that it will take at least six months to plan everything." She added looking down at her display.

Sam sighed and whipped out his phone. He didn't bother texting, he called. "Kurt, Mercy and me are getting married by the end of August. If it's impossible to do it in LA then, we can do it in Lima, or Vegas, or Nashville…hell we can do a destination wedding to Acapulco for all I care. But we're getting married within the next six weeks come hell or high water. I got her back, now I'm gonna hogtie her to me before she has a chance to change her mind on me again."

Kurt capitulated quickly. He wanted nothing more than Mercedes happiness, and he knew without a doubt that this would make her happier than she had been in years. He owed it to her after he stole her last PA to be his surrogate. He immediately went to work after assuring Sam that he would have three working plans for them by the next evening. Sam gave Mercedes a look that clearly asked if he could do that. Mercedes shrugged, "I don't know what he told you he'd do, but if he said he'd have it done, he'll have it. He's even more anal than he was at sixteen, and that is saying something. For my first Grammy Awards ceremony, Kurt was already making a name for himself in the fashion world…he dropped everything, got on the phone with an ass load of his contacts and he had me three amazing dresses in _my_ size ready for me to try on in less than forty-eight hours. The kid's still a miracle worker."

"He's also the biggest industry event planner on the west coast. He has a waiting list a mile long is always running at least five projects at any one time." Sam said with a sigh. He hated to make his friend overwork himself.

"He'll be fine. His husband, Justin, will not let him overwork himself, and no matter what he's doing, Kurt will not miss his time with Marissa. He stole my PA, the one before Monica, he'll think of this as the perfect way to pay me back."

The finally got their check and their leftovers, and moved from the restaurant into the hotel proper. Sam collects her bag as she collects their room key. Monica had outdone herself; the two room suite was romantic and beautiful. Sam called down for champagne, while she went to refresh herself. Mercedes went through the rather large overnight bag almost surprised to see that everything in the bag was new, and that there were clothes for Sam in there as well. She found two toiletries bags, one purple and one green. She grabbed the purple one and moved into the bathroom. Mercedes carefully cleaned and moisturized her face and took care of her physical needs. She removed her jewelry and undid the hidden buttons on her dress' over skirt. She glanced in the mirror and tried to decide if she wanted to remove the dress in its entirety, but decided to step into the other room as she was.

It proved to be a wise decision since Sam was tipping the room service waiter when she walked out. She noticed that he had already removed his suit jacket and tie and made himself more comfortable. He poured them each a glass, and walked Mercedes' glass over to her. "Here is to second…no wait…third chances." They toasted.

"God must want the two of us together really bad. There is a reason for the saying 'Opportunity doesn't knock twice…and yet here we are trying to prove that 'the third time is the charm'." Mercedes laughed.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say something like that." He pulled her into his arms. His mouth pressed against hers, full pink lips to even fuller, glossy brown. He licked at their joining until Mercedes lips parted allowing Sam to deepen the kiss. She reveled in the feel of him and the taste of his kiss as his hands trailed down her curves.

As the kiss ended, Sam pulled back just a bit, emerald green eyes locking with chocolate brown as he contemplated the changes time had wrought upon his lover. Mercedes curves had gone from outstanding to beyond breathtaking. Her breasts had grown to the point that they completely overflowed his hands despite the fact that his hands had grown a bit over the years as well. A little voice resounded in his head asking him if they were this big and soft while still confined then what would they…Sam cut that thought off right there. He wanted his cum inside her and not inside his pants. He slid his hands down her back and down over the large, now toned swells of her glorious ass. He pulled her up and back into another kiss. He kissed her until he was completely out of breath. As soon as he remedied that problem, he sunk back into kissing his girl. That night, for the first time in over twelve years, did Sam truly enjoy kissing for the simply art of kissing once again. The full, soft lips under his made kissing more of a pleasure. Their passionate kisses continued until they were both weak kneed and shaking with unspent desire.

This time Mercedes was the one to end the kiss. She deftly rid Sam of his shirt and her fingers moved down to his belt. Sam was a hair faster and she had to wait a moment while he pulled her dress up and over her head. "Oh holy walking temptation, Batman." He muttered. As he took in a sight he would never forget. The lingerie was obviously expensive. Her breasts were molded into the cups as though the cups were designed to cover her nipples and areolas, but offer the rest of her breasts up to the hands and mouth of her lover. The color was a dark coral looking pink that was really only definable as such on the seams and boning because all of the material other than those details was very, very sheer. Sam was grateful for the warm weather, open toe shoes and the fact that Mercedes hated pantyhose with a horrible vengeance. He knelt and was able to reach under the hem of the basque and pull her sexy sheer black panties down over her thick, strong, toned thighs and calves. She lifted one foot to pull it from the scrap of silk, and Sam kissed her thigh. He was able to smell her desire and all he could think of was tasting her. He trailed his lips up the soft skin of her other thigh as he removed the lingerie completely.

His woman, however, had other ideas. She wanted to feel Sam filling her…stretching her. Mercedes took Sam by the hand and guided him into the bedroom. Their kisses in this room were every bit as heated as they had been in the antechamber. Their hands flowed over each other as their clothes disappeared leaving skin brushing against heated skin. Sam leaned down and scooped Mercedes up into his arms. He crossed the last few steps to the turned down bed and laid her gently on its sheets. "I love you Mercedes, always have, always will. From now on, we will fight our battles together. We will fight our insecurities together. We'll fight anything this world throws at us, together." He said fiercely as he joined her on the cool cotton surface.

Mercedes smile was blinding. She reached up and threaded her hand through the dark blonde hair at the nape of his neck; she pulled him down into a kiss as fierce as the emotions behind the words he'd just spoken. This kiss wasn't just passionate, it was loving, and trusting and conveyed every ounce of feeling Mercedes had for Sam…even the hidden fear they still needed to confront. Sam's hand moved over her shoulder and down to cup her breast. His fingers tightened slightly as he felt the warm, soft flesh that filled and molded to his hand in ways no tittie since had been able to do. Its hardened little nub pressed into the center of his palm adding an extra bump of arousal to the simple act. Mercedes' breasts felt as though they were made just for Sam Evans' hands.

As he started to gently sweep his thumb over her so sensitive nipple, Mercedes moaned quietly into their kiss. She is still so damn sensitive. Sam thought to himself as he slowly upped the pressure. When Mercedes hand fell away from his hair, Sam started to kiss his way down her body. He nipped and licked at her jaw line. He kissed and nibbled the soft skin of her neck. He rejoiced in the way she was already starting to writhe and squirm under him. His mouth worked its way from her lips to her so sensitive nipples. He took his time kissing back and forth between the two morsels. He started with soft barely felt pecks and moved to more nibbling, nipping kisses, before he sucked one gently into his hot, wet mouth. He sucked and licked at the nipple in his mouth until Mercedes moans turned to yelps of pleasure then he moved over to the other and began the same slow buildup treatment again.

Mercedes was in heaven, and yet teetering on the brink of hell. She gathered her wits and strength and rolled them over. Sam looked up at her, the smile that he gave her wasn't just lusty but also pride filled. He grabbed her hips, and moved them both higher on the bed. Mercedes moaned, aroused by what she saw as the strength Sam embodied. She settled on Sam's lap and kissed him again. While he was distracted by her wonderful kisses, Mercedes slid forward and rose up. Sam's eyes rolled back in his head as her hand wrapped around his cock. When he felt her warmth, her wetness, her hot little center pressed against the head of his erection, Sam let loose with a string of Kryptonian, Vulcan and Klingon slur words that a lasted even as Mercedes slowly lowered herself down the tower of flesh.

Sam still had the distinction of being the most well-endowed man she had ever slept with. She was being filled and stretched in places she had forgotten she even had. "Fuck, Sam." She moaned. She wrenched her eyes back open and what she saw made her so wet, she slid down two more inches at the fastest rate yet. His head was thrown back. His hands were fisted in the pillowcases around him. His full, lush lips were moving as he silently seemed to be begging God for staying power. When Mercedes was finally, fully impaled on Sam's staff, she slowly rolled her hips stirring the honey pot. "Sam, Sammy…open your eyes." She said softly. He shook his head and she laughing repeated her command. "Look at us, Sammy."

He couldn't resist that idea. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. He saw the look of love and lust and passion and just the slightest hint of discomfort on her face. He saw the flush under the chocolate tone of her skin. He saw the long, hard little nipples that seemed to be reaching for his mouth. He saw the plane of her stomach, flatter than it had been the last time he was lucky enough to get to see her like this. He looked further down to their joining and saw her landscaping…one of his favorite images ever was there right above where his dick was enveloped in its home. "Oh my fucking Gawd, Darlin'." There were no words for how beautiful the sight of her around him was to him. "I ain't never felt anything like this. You feel even better than I fucking remembered." He moaned. "I can't, I'm gonna, I've gotta…" he leaned up and latched onto one of those beautiful dark chocolate nipples in front of him. He suckled hard, and moaned in delight at the feel of Mercedes clenching around him as she came for what he intended to only be the first time of the evening.

As she was distracted by her orgasm, her scream of joy still ringing in Sam's ears, he rolled her under him. He slowly, gently started to move in and out of her heat. Mercedes arched up offering her beautiful breasts up to him in a way that snapped his control. His strokes quickened, his hands grew rougher and tighter on her hips and thighs. His mouth sucked deeper and harsher on her nipples. Sam grew up in the 'latex age'; this was the first time he had even been inside a woman without a condom. His hips were pistoning with great speed. His pelvis was grinding her clit between them as he made rough, out of control love to his woman. Mercedes screams and cries of desire and passion and delight echoed in the hotel room drowning out Sam's low moans and groans. Sam made sure to make Mercedes cum as many times as he could in the short amount of time he had before he came. He buried his hands under the prodigious swells of her ass and pulled her as close to him as he could. He thrust as deeply into her as humanly possible, the tip of his cock brushed against her cervix as he tumbled into the abyss of pleasure with his woman. He roared his love and his through enjoyment of her delights as he pumped her full of his seed.

Mercedes had never experienced a man's orgasm in this same way. She could feel every vein of his cock. She could feel it's every pulse and spurt. She could only hold on and continue to cum around it. She and Sam were pressed so closely together that if not for the differing colors of their skins one would have trouble telling where one began and the other ended.

They made love more times that night than they had in years. Each time Sam poured himself into her as deeply as he could. They changed positions. They changed rhythms. They changed locations. They made love in the bed, they made love in the chairs in the sitting room, they made love in the shower, they made love on the table. They finally slept wrapped around each other, barely making it out of the room before noon. They were dressed in the clothing Monica had had included in the overnight bag. Mercedes was rocking a teal satin bra and pantie set with pink over lace. Over that she was wearing a black and teal and pink ruffled maxi dress that had been slit up the center in the front and back, she had paired it with teal leggings and low heeled sandals. For Sam, Monica had chosen a pair of jeans that were perfectly fitted, and made Sam wonder how the hell she had managed that feat since they weren't his or something he'd ever purchased. They were dark washed with a boot flair. She had gotten him a pair of cowboy boots, in black that also miraculously fit him perfectly. She had taken him back in the day and purchased him one of the graphic tees DC had put out during the first run of his own comic series. She had gotten a large, despite her boss' assertions that Sam was a smedium. However his older frame, while no less muscular and defined, was broader, so the large now fit him the way the smediums had in high school.

In deference to their super energetic night they took a cab to Fifth Avenue and M. Khordipour's Antique and Estate Jewelry. Years before Mercedes had told Sam that her perfect engagement ring wasn't anything trendy or huge, or even new. She loved antique jewelry. She loved the history of the pieces and the feelings she swore she could almost feel in them. Sam had never forgotten that. In all the years that had past, he had never forgotten it. Before their breakup Sam had started an engagement ring fund, because antique jewelry was not cheap and rarely was it financeable. Even after they broke up, Sam's heart wouldn't let him close the account. Every time he sold a song after he graduated art school, he put ten to fifteen percent of the proceeds into that account. No matter what ring Mercedes fell in love with, he was confident that he could afford it. All by himself, because no matter what might be going through Mercy's mind…she wasn't paying even a dollar for that purchase, and he made sure she knew it too.

He opened the door for her as he had every door they had encountered since their reunion and ushered her into the store's plush, posh interior. They were quickly approached by a sales person. Sam introduced himself and Mercedes and asked to see a selection of engagement rings. "Very well, as an antique jeweler, we do things a bit differently. First we must measure the lady's finger, and then I can bring you those rings in her size and within your price range."

With a quick check of his special account's balance, he leaned forward and whispered his price range to the attendant. The smile the guy gave Sam made him move around behind Mercedes. It made poor Sam feel a little unclean. The attendant was swift but efficient as he measured Mercedes left ring finger. He left and when he returned he was caring a tray with fifteen different rings on it. All had large diamonds, and several had beautiful colored stones as well. Mercedes looked at them and they were all so very beautiful. She reached out a hand and let her hand drift over the assembled rings. She pulled three of them forward and turned to Sam. "Which one of these do you like best?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? I mean you're gonna be the one wearing it every day for the rest of your life." He returned looking at the ones she had selected. Two of the three were nontraditional, with colored stones as well as diamonds. "Can you tell us about the three she's chosen?"

"Of course." The attendant assured Sam. He reached over and picked up the smallest of the three rings. "This ring is a 1.6 carat round cut diamond, in a platinum setting. The diamond serves as the center of the flower with its sapphire petals. The flower is surrounded by French cut diamonds and bezel set diamonds. One smaller diamond accents each side of the shank." He held up the next ring. "This ring is also diamonds, sapphires, and platinum. However in this case the 1.82 carat old mine cut diamond in the center surrounded by a row of calibré cut Ceylon sapphires. The ring is also decorated by eight smaller round diamonds on the shanks." Putting that ring down, he lifted the finale ring of the trio Mercedes had selected. "This ring has and elegant 2.01ct emerald cut diamond ring set in platinum and diamond mounting. Center diamond is approximately I color VS 2 clarity and has a beautiful cut. It is set in a platinum and diamond setting set with pave set round diamonds." He looked at the rings she hadn't selected and pulled one forward. "Ms. Jones, I am a very big fan and I would feel remiss if I didn't show you what I consider to be our most beautiful ring. It is a 2.46 carat old mine cut diamond in a platinum setting. The platinum is filigreed and embossed with flowers with diamonds at their center. The shank is highlighted with baguette cut sapphires. As you can see the setting is a cushion setting with the diamond inset into the setting."

Sam looked at the ring in the attendant's fingers. "Mercy, you know how you were talking about fate…I swear my Grammy has a picture of her grandmother in that very same ring."

She put her hand out and took the ring for perusal. "It is beautiful…but are you sure it isn't too much."

Sam laughed. "I have been putting money in the 'buy Mercedes Jones her dream engagement ring fund' since 2012. I told you, I've got this. And the very discreet and professional sales associate is not gonna tell you how much it is so don't even try to wheedle it out of him."

"I wouldn't do that." She said affronted. Sam just looked at her until she finally admitted, "okay so I might try to find out…but I wouldn't wheedle…I'd bribe."

Sam pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and hard and deep. "You, my darling Fiancée ain't foolin' nobody. You're nosy, always wanting to know things even if you aren't supposed to. A woman shouldn't know how much her engagement ring costs. Just call me old fashioned…but it's just how I am." He turned to their sales associate and handed him the debit card connected to the special account. He'd already made his bank aware that he would be making a very large purchase from that account. So everything was done quickly and drama free. When they exited the store, Mercedes had her ring, and they were both smiling so big and so brightly that no one who saw them could doubt that they were very much in love. They strolled until they were reminded that even New Yorkers will mob a celebrity on the street if they are famous enough. The funniest thing was that a few of her fans were comic book geeks too. Sam found himself asked to sign several books. They finally made it back to Sam's apartment to find Marley and Monica waiting on them in the hall.

Monica jumped right in. "Mr. Hummel has made you appointments at Gabriella's, Klienfield's, and Mark Ingram Bridal Ateliers for next Tuesday. He said that he wants your list of bridesmaids and groomsmen in his blackberry tonight. He also said to remind you to call your parents, Mr. Evans' parents and the senior Mr. Hummel. He has already spoken with them and they have said the wedding will be in Lima, you have no choice in the matter after all. I'm not going to tell you what he had to say about you and Mr. Evans giving him six weeks to plan a wedding and then turning off your blackberry." She said with a wry grin. "You have lunch with Ms. Adams, Ms. Rose, Mr. Chang, Ms. Fabray, Ms. Pierce and Ms. Berry scheduled for Monday at one at Guy's American Kitchen and Bar. The brothers Puckerman have both called to find out how your reunion with their 'bro' Sam went. Ms. Lopez says to tell you that if there are any other reporters invited, she will go LHA on you no matter how much she loves you. Dr. Hart said to let Sam and Mama Mercy know that he would be proud to officiate their long overdue nuptials. Mr. Wexler called to say that he doesn't care what Kurt says he is doing all the food for your reception and if that Drama Queen Hummel doesn't like it he can kiss every delectable inch of his ass. He also said that he will have Chef Bala call Hummel to get the details on the cake."

Mercedes sighed. "I guess I can take that to mean that the news has broken."

Marley laughed. "Monica's phone started chiming last night around ten. The west coast got the sound bite about you being on your twenty second date with Sam and they automatically assumed that it meant you two were getting ready to take the plunge if you were finally being seen in public with him. Then when you were seen going into the hotel proper, and they spoke with a couple who was at the table next to you and boom, the Insider broke the engagement story."

"You were seen going into an antique jeweler, and that is all over the internet." Monica smiled. "I'd ask to see your ring, but someone got a picture of it when you were signing autographs. It is gorgeous, and apparently had been appraised at,"

"Monica, if you finish that sentence, I'm gonna be forced to say something very mean to you. I've managed to keep Mercy from bribing the poor sales guy. She isn't supposed to know how much her engagement ring was…it just isn't right." Sam chided.

"Yes sir, Mr. Evans." She assured him as she made a note on her ultrabook.

Sam sighed. He knew that if Mercedes knew Monica and Marley knew because it was online somewhere, then eventually she would find out. She was too nosy not to. Rather than keep tilting at that particular windmill, he instead chose to ask, "I suppose telling you to call me Sam is a waste of breath too?"

Monica nodded. "Sorry, sir…in private when it is just the three of us maybe, but the second some TMZ douchebag hears me call you by your first name, they'll have me sleeping with you behind Ms. Jones back. It would be disastrous for my career."

He held up his hands in surrender. Before he could say anything else, his computer lit up as his sister forced a skype connection. "Samuel Ashton Evans, You had better tell me that you finally got me my sister back!" she shouted. As one of only four people who could open his skype account remotely, Sam was actually pretty used to his younger sister doing so. Usually it was done when he'd missed calling for too long, or when some douchebag of a college guy had done something to hurt her feelings that she couldn't share with Stevie, because he was on campus and easily able to break a bone. Rather than answer, he just dragged Mercedes across the living room to where he had left his ultrabook open on its charging and fan station. "MERCEDES!" she squealed. "Thank you. I don't know how you do it, but every time Stevie or I or Mom and Dad show up at one of your concerts, there are tickets waiting on us at the will call window."

"Of course there are. You and Stevie and Marie and Dwayne are always on the all call list in both Louisville and Nashville. Sam's on the master list, I wasn't exactly sure where he'd ended up so wherever I do a show in the US, he has a ticket."

"So wait, I've been buying tickets you your concerts all these years, when I had tickets waiting on me." Sam said aghast.

"Sam, didn't Finn tell you. I told him to tell you about it during my first US tour." Mercedes said completely surprised. "Wait, you've been to my concerts?"

'Mercedes during your first US tour Finn and I weren't talking to each other…at all. Every time he saw me he tried to beat me up." Sam told her honestly. "I don't know if Kurt even knew about it. I mean it was because Finn was all jealous as hell about Burt giving me his extra ticket to the Superbowl. He won them in a contest, and it was in New England. Finn was busy with Regionals, and couldn't go…but he still got mad that I could. In his defense he was dating Rachel at the time…she probably convinced him that I was trying to steal the only father figure that he had."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Rachel was always a bad influence on Finn…then again so was Quinn most of the time they dated. Finn was just so easily influenced. "Thank God Sunshine talked him into marrying her so she could stay in the country after she graduated college. She taught him a lot about letting go of all that envy. But you just wait until I get my hands on Finn Hudson."

Sam opened a drawer on the credenza and pulled out a box that looked Chinese. Mercedes recognized it as the box that used to contain a set of benwa balls that she had won Sam at that carnival all those years ago. He opened the box, and pulled out the two silver balls dotted in rust in a few places, but obviously still cherished. Under the red batting in the box were ticket stubs. Ticket stubs to every one of Mercedes tours, sometimes the stops were Providence, other times Boston, most of them were New York. He had ticket stubs from her West Side Story run. He had a playbook for that as well though it was still in the drawer, visible only because the box had been removed. He showed her three movie stubs from the three different times he had seen the James Bond movie she's been in. A ticket for the Tonys the night she had received her award.

"That's so romantic!" Stacey squealed.

Mercedes simply turned to Sam and gave him a kiss that made every dollar spent see even more inconsequential. Before it could get really heated another voice could be heard via the computer connection. "Damn, so tabloid TV actually had something right for a change." A deep and yet almost familiar voice startled Mercedes. She turned to the screen and searched the new face. "I'm hurt Mercy…you don't recognize your fellow voice of Potter reason in an otherwise sci-fi obsessed family."

"Stevie! You're all grown and mannish now." She laughed. "I really almost didn't recognize you."

* * *

This story will be posted in its entirety over the course of the next two weeks. Should you review a lot, we may be able to get that down to seven days.

Think about the gratification...LOL

TTFN  
Anni


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

They had a lovely conversation with Sam's little siblings. Monica brought over Mercedes ultrabook, and skyped the songtress' parents for her. Sam dialed his parents on the phone, and got them to join his brother and sister on skype. Mercedes had to do the same for her older brother, but once all of their biological family members were present and accounted for they gave them their news and showed off Mercedes ring. Marie Evans ran to the hutch she kept her family's photo albums in and returned with a picture of her great-grandparents. "Mercedes, my great-grandmother was forced to sell her engagement ring when her family lost everything in the great depression. I swear I think you ended up with it today."

Edith told them that she knew if she shipped SamCedes hard enough, it would come true. "Santana, Tina, and I have been praying for you two to find each other again since that asshole gave the whole world the impression that my little girl was a heartless vixen. Now everyone will know it's not that she isn't capable of love, just that she didn't love him." Suffice it to say that Edith had not liked the 'over opinionated, blowhard of a pretty boy' actor. Their families finished expressing their happiness for the couple, they called Burt and Carol and let them know all about their happy news, and Monica and Marley left to make the best of their evening. Sam and Mercedes headed into the bedroom and made love for the remainder of the afternoon. They showered and Sam ordered them some takeout. They had dinner in his living room and discussed who they should have as their attendants. Mercedes had to be very careful making friends in Hollyweird, and that was something she had learned early. She didn't have many industry friends. Those she had made and considered close enough to ask probably wouldn't be comfortable to come all the way to Lima to do so.

Sam shut down that thinking, and told her to make the offer and if they thought it was too far then they would let her know. He, however, had made promises over the years. Blaine would be his best man, and Mike would need to be one of his groomsmen. Mercedes laughed and told him that if he didn't have Puck and Jake, then she had to. Sam laughed. "We have to make sure that we invite all the 2012 and 2013 New Directions."

"Even Berry?" Mercedes asked with a raised eyebrow. As she understood it through the grapevine, though they lived in the same city, Rachel and Sam never interacted.

"Oh hell yeah, especially Berry." Sam crowed. "Look you got your Berry vengeance when you beat her for Maria…I still need to get back at her for the crap she pulled at Junior prom…what business of that miscellaneous guy who I have never even seen again…what business of his was what my family was going through. And I couldn't even say anything because the second I saw you in that dress that night I would have done anything I could to impress you and I knew you wouldn't be impressed by me going off on your friend."

Mercedes gave a little shrug. "I probably would have. That was during the time she was stealing my best friend…I tried to be a good Christian and not be a horrible bitch to her…but I might have applauded if you'd let her have it. But please tell me how this gets you your vengeance for that night?"

Sam smiled evilly. "Well they say the best revenge is living well right. I'm marrying you…my high school sweetheart, my one true love. Her high school sweetheart and 'one true love' is married to Sunshine, the girl she once sent to a damn crackhouse, and they are very happy together and falling more in love every day. She is still single, with no prospects on the horizon and she is gaining a reputation here in the city for being 'difficult'. " Sam sat back and rested his hands over the back of the couch basking in the perfection of his vengeance. Mercedes turned in his arms and straddled his lap. She buried her hands in his hair and kissed him deeply. They were interrupted this time by her blackberry. The ringtone, I'm Coming Out, alerted even Sam to the identity of the caller.

Mercedes sighed, but she quickly dismounted her seat and answered the phone. "Okay first of all let me say that I am so happy for you two that I could literally and figuratively pop." Kurt said without preamble or waiting on pleasantries. "That said, I'm sure that Monica has informed you that we have everything well in hand. The caterer is settled. As is the baker. I will send you three sample menus, I will handle the cake. I've been Mercedes bestie forever and I know both of Sam's favorite cake flavors from when he lived with us. Now Sam, Mercedes we need to discuss budget. Wexler and Bala are both doing their magic at cost. Diva, I love you more than I love my shoes…but you and I both know that you'll have to find at least two dresses and one for the ceremony and one for the reception. If you spend less than fifty grand you'll have everyone thinking that you are marrying a pauper. Now I know we are doing this fast, but we still have to do this right. It is even more important because this will be Sam's first real introduction to our world."

Sam looked thoughtful. "I've got half a million to six hundred thousand I can get my hands on by then." He assured Kurt. "With that plus what I have in savings I can put a mill-five towards our wedding."

Kurt gasped. "Sam have you been moonlighting as a jewelry thief or a bankrobber?"

"No…" Sam laughed. "But when you are good at what you do, you get paid accordingly. That said," Sam teased, "Mercedes' bouquet needs to have purple orchids in it at least twenty-four."

They could hear Kurt typing. Over the next several hours, they hammered out things it took most couples months to decide upon. They decided colors, they decided the number of guests, they decided that for this event they would definitely need security. Kurt conferenced Monica in and they decided to call and see if they could get Rangeman to provide security despite the distance. They worked out as many of the advanced issues as they could including venue, they didn't have that many choices, but they did have more choices than they would have if it was a different time of year. They ended up choosing Woodhaven for the outdoor reception.

The reception would have more guests than the wedding itself which would be held at the church Mercedes had grown up in. She was fine with Joe Hart officiating because the preacher at the church now was not the one she had grown up with and she didn't really know him. The decided that they would have a stage set up where they could sing to each other and any of their vocally gifted guests could offer a song in the place of a toast. DJ Silver and DJ BabyU would both be offered the reception as well. Kurt had told her that he was only giving her two choices for the bridesmaids and two for the maid of honors. That inevitably led to him asking them who would be their attendants. The only way they were able to get Kurt to grant them a reprieve was to remind him that they needed to ask the people themselves first. He gave them twenty four hours…twelve of which they spent making love to each other. Another four of which Mercedes spent in a hot bath recovering from having more lovin' in two days than she had in the last dozen years.

Then they sat down and they each made their lists, completely independently of each other. When they were done, they were happy to see that they at least had an equal number of people on each side. Sam's list had a few names Mercedes recognized from award shows and after parties. Mercedes list only had two big names that weren't former New Directions. Stevie was on Sam's list as Stacey was on Mercedes. Sam had included Mercedes older brother also. Looking over the list they were both happy with it, they sent both lists to Kurt, and readied themselves for the whirlwind their lives were about to take.

Whirlwind was right; she let her friends know about the wedding on Monday. Mike, of course, had already been informed as he was one of the groomsmen. Unique was gushing telling Mercedes that her attendance on the previous weekend had managed to get her show reviewed in the NY Times, and the reviewer loved it. With Berry being there, of course half of everything they discussed ended up leaked. But Mercedes had honestly expected that and had made sure that only the details that she didn't mind being out there were mentioned in her presence. After work, Sam took Mercedes out to dinner at one of his favorite spots. A small little Greek place just two blocks from the DC offices, Junior and Binkie went with them, simply because Sam thought they would love it too. They did.

It took Mercedes all of Tuesday to find her perfect wedding dress. She had to have Monica make appointments for the following week to attempt to find a reception dress. She wrapped up just in time to meet Sam and head back to the same jewelry store to look at wedding bands. They each decided to let the other pick out the rings in the traditional manner. Sam picked out Mercedes and Mercedes picked out Sam's. In the end they actually picked the exact same ring, a hand engraved platinum men's band that they had in the proper sizes for each of them. Their sales associates both found that hilarious and seemed to take it as a sign of their suitability. They returned to Sam's apartment and spent the rest of the evening relaxing. They didn't make love that night, instead talking until Sam had to go to bed and Mercedes needed to.

Wednesday was a meeting with two song writers and a filming of Late Night with Kevin Hart. Sam had a meeting with his bosses and he informed them of his upcoming wedding and the shift he was making to LA and if it was possible for that shift to be permanent. In the end he had to point out that he had the wherewith all to publish independently, and that they hadn't finalized the contracts on his newest creation. As such he had been very careful to only work on it in his off hours and in his own home. It was still his intellectual property. He also pointed out that his lawyer, one Quinn Fabray, had made sure that his creations reverted control of their property status to Sam after seven years. Suffice it to say he left that meeting with the knowledge that not only was his team's temporary reassignment to the LA office permanent, but also the concession that his entire team, other than Sam himself, would have their relocation expenses covered by DC.

That night they watched Mercedes interview with Kevin Hart. Mercedes looked amazing in a lavender sequined dress that hugged her curves without seeming vulgar. The dress had a halter top that stopped just inches down her cleavage…it was a killer tease. A fact that K-Hart pointed out. "Man, Ms. Jay, you know you can't have curves like yours and come out her with your dress cut up to your neck, that's just mean."

Mercedes gave him a big smile. "Now Kevin, I'm always telling my fans to hold themselves sacred. How would I look coming out here with my business all on display and telling them that their bodies are their temples?"

"Hell as a father of a teenage daughter, I'm gonna shut the hell up 'cause I make sure my daughter watches every interview you do. I'm too little to really scare her boyfriends, so I've gotta use every tool in my arsenal." He said and they shared a laugh. Then he looked at Mercedes and gave her a wicked little grin. He put his elbow on the desk and his chin in his cupped hand. "So what's new?" he said trying to sound as much like his daughter as he could.

"K…what makes you think I'm gonna give you that kind of scoop?"

"Oh the fact that I ain't letting that magnificent ass of yours off my couch 'til you tell me…and you know I will fight you…I ain't but two inches taller than you. And if you don't kick off them heels I've gotta look up to see you." He shot back.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if my girl Santana over at MSNBC goes all LHA on my 'magnificent ass' it's on you." she held up her ring and Kevin had the camera come do a close up on it. "Sam and I have known each other for years. We dated during my junior and seniors years. He is the man I thank in my acceptance speeches when I mention the person who had so much faith in me I couldn't help but have faith in myself. There was a break taken for his senior year because of the distance…it lasted longer than it should have. Since I wanted the break thinking that he should have a normal senior year, and he didn't thinking that if we worked at it hard enough then nothing else mattered…It slid from being a break to being a break up. We lost touch after he graduated, but not really because we still have the same network of friends. I've always kept in distant touch with his family as well. We reconnected and it was really like the embodiment of that old proverb…if you love someone set them free, if they come back to you it was meant to be and if not they were never truly yours."

Kevin had two tears rolling down his cheeks. "That may be one of the most beautiful love stories ever. They should make a movie out of that shit." He wiped his face quickly and did his little, man up move. "So tell us about Sam." He said going back to his 'girl dish' voice.

"He is good, and kind, he has all the charm and protectiveness and good southern manners that you would expect of a Southern boy. He is tall and built and handsome. He doesn't just hear what I say he listens." Mercedes admitted.

"Okay, see what does that shit there mean. My girl is always saying I don't listen to her…but I hear every word that comes out of her mouth, and there are a lot of them…she always be talking." Kevin admonished.

Mercedes laughed at his antics. "Well, let me give you two examples. When Sam and I dated in high school, we would talk about our future. Anything and everything, all our hopes and dreams and wishes. During one of our talks I mentioned to him what I considered to be my secret favorite flower…but I also told him that I never expected to ever get such an expensive flower in my life, fast forward to eight years later when I won my Oscar, the next morning he sent me fourteen of them. Despite the fact that there was no note, I knew they were from him. I found out very recently that he had chickened out of sending the note because the only words he could think of were words of love, and he kind of feared rejection." The cameraman cut to K-Hart who was mopping tears and gesturing the camera back towards Mercedes. "During another one of those talks all those years ago, I had told Sam that when I got engaged I didn't want a traditional ring, I wanted something with history to it. I wanted an antique. Back then Sam's family was going through a really hard patch, but he managed to start an account just to save up to give me the ring of my dreams. All these years apart, and Sam kept saving for my ring. He loved me too much not to. Just like I loved him too much to fall in love with any of those men I tried dating in LA. My heart was already given."

"That's just too sweet…that's that love that the old folks used to warn you about. That's, man, that's beautiful. Got me weeping like a chick, man." Kevin muttered to his microphone. "That's beautiful. But now you and your man are creating unrealistic expectations for women."

"Alright Ocho-Idioto." Mercedes shot back. "If Sam listened at seventeen, and remembered 'til twenty nine…then I'm sure that grown men can listen to their women, really listen. Unless you men are trying to say that he's just that much better than you. I mean I know he is…but I didn't think y'all would admit it." She teased.

"See why you had to go there. Ocho Cinco ain't even Ocho Cinco no mo. Just for that I'm gonna out your fine ass." He made a gesture and the picture of Mercedes and Sam from her junior prom came up. Rachel had been removed, either digitally or cut who knew. "There is her Sam…Mr. Listener." Of course Kevin just had to have the band start playing Jungle Fever.

"See why you had to go there?" Mercedes laughed.

"What, it's a classic." He defended.

"There are way too many songs out there about interracial relationships to have to dust this one off. Hell K, I sang two my damn self." She laughed.

Kevin shrugged it off by looking at the picture on his monitor and his eyes flew back to Mercedes. "You looked like that at SEVENTEEN? DAMN! I know your Daddy didn't get no sleep that night. Thank God my baby don't have all of that. I'd have to buy a gun…and you know I can't walk into no gun shop, they'd be asking me if I shouldn't go and get my guardian. And look at him. What the hell was he doing with his hair there?"

"Shut up…I told you his parents were going through a rough patch. He didn't have time for some elaborate, stylist done haircut. Don't act like you never had to decide whether you'd let your hair grow longer or let your mamma cut your hair…In fact knowing how cheap you are you know you are; you've had your mamma cutting lines in your head. Hell, you probably make your girl do it now." She defended. "Not to mention, did you not see how fine that boy was. I'm gonna be honest, he looked even better without his shirt."

K-Hart laughed. "Oh you mean like this?" Up popped a picture of Sam as Rocky. "Is that an eight pack? How he gonna have an eight pack in high school? That ain't even fair to normal guys." Kevin shook it off and moved back to the line of questions he was supposed to be pursuing. "Now, is it just me or is there a whole hell of a lot of success in your old glee club?" he asked with a smile as a picture of the National Champion New Directions. "I mean you've got so many awards pretty soon you're gonna have to add on to your damn house just to hold them all." As he mentioned Mercedes, a picture of her holding six Grammy awards popped up next to the New Directions group shot. "The Santana you mentioned earlier is Santana Lopez…Pulitzer Prize winning journalist." A recent screenshot of Santana replaced Mercedes more recent picture. "Your soon to be husband, has a boat load of Eisner Awards, that's the awards they give comic book writers and artists for the non-geeks of the audience." He explained and a picture of Sam on a convention panel popped up. "Tell the viewers what the rest of your friends are up to."

Mercedes looked put upon. "Alright, but I'm only doing this because most of them will kill me if I don't. Let see…umm… Mike Chang is a dancer and choreographer…he is currently on Broadway in a revival of Beauty and the Beast. Tina Cohen-Chang, not actually related, is working in France for D&G as a designer. Kurt Hummel won the HGTV & Bravo cross over show Design Star or Designer…he's currently planning my wedding and running the single most successful industry event planning company in LA. He won't just plan your event; he'd style you for it at the same damn time. His stepbrother Finn Hudson and his wife Sunshine have the most successful teen rehabilitation center in the Midwest, and they have recently opened a rehab center specializing in veterans…that one's in memory of his biological father who served in the Iraqi war."

"Didn't one of you end Mayweather streak?" K-Hart put up a picture of Lauren Zizes.

"Technically, but man, Floyd Mayweather is still contesting that. It was a charity event 'go a round with the champ' for a donation to the charity…he got knocked the f out. There were five of us New Directions there that night. We pooled our money so that Lauren could do it. It was awesome and it was hilarious. She was a former state heavyweight wrestling champion and had fists like frozen hams…he stood no chance. Since then she has won a couple of gold medals, but then she returned to her first love, telling people what to do…I mean, directing. She won a few Golden Globes, to go with her medals too."

Mercedes took a sip of water. She knew her manager would be pissed she'd spent so much of the interview talking about the others, but she didn't really have anything to push at that point anyway. "Speaking of Lauren, I guess I can mention Artie Abrams next…Artie actually runs seven Vegas shows right now on their very successful 'Vegas Broadway'. I've heard through the grapevine that when Brittany Pierce," Recent pictures of both Brittany and Artie popped onto the screen. "When she finishes her current project here, she'll be heading out there to work with him on his next show. Brittany and Mike are both Tony Award winning choreographers. Mike has won quite a few MTV awards for the videos he did for Beyonce, Chris Brown, Fantasia, and me. I love working with Mike, he's still a little scared of me from back in the day so he goes easier on me than most other choreographers. Noah Puckerman and his brother Jake own the biggest bicoastal non corporate owned pool cleaning service. 'The Brothers Puckerman' Coast to Coast Singing Pool Men. In the word of Puck…'they be rollin' like fat cats now'."

"Hell yeah they are. We use them at my LA house…have since Puck opened…they charge out the ass, but when one of my landscapers were perving on my little girl and she was little as hell at the time too, they kicked his ass and threw him off the property for me. This was back when it was just Puck and Jake. They beat the hell out of that fool. That was some good looking out. So I don't even mind how much they charge…totally worth it." Kevin told her.

Mercedes laughed. "That sounds just like Puck. His baby sister had hell when she started dating. Her brothers were kind of man-whores back in the day. No one is as overprotective as a reformed man-whore. Jake was one of the Baby NDs he didn't join until after I graduated so I know him more through Puck and Sam. Same with Marley Rose. She's on Broadway now…in a run of Les Mis. She is currently portraying the same character that Anne Hathaway won her Oscar for. Blaine Anderson, he is the man for composition on Broadway now. If you have a new show, and you want rave reviews…call him. He was nice enough to write me a song on my last album, it went triple platinum."

"Now is it true that one of your New Directions runs the mid-west FAMILIES?" Kevin whispers.

"You hush, Sugar is a sweet girl and a damn good business woman. All that mafia bull shit is just that…bullshit. Even in 2024 men still don't like it when a woman beats them at business. Since Sugar started suing their punk asses for defamation, they had to start trying to get at her through rumor and innuendo." A picture showed a much better dressed Sugar Motta behind a large desk. "Umm let's see…I always forget people when I have to do this, and they never let me forget that I forgot. Unique Adams, just saw her one woman show off Broadway the other night…it was so awesome. It was funny and the songs were Frikin' Awesome." This picture showed Mercedes and Unique posed together at a GLADD event a few years before.

"I'm gonna help you out. You covered everybody but Joe Hart, Quinn Fabray, and Rachel Berry." Kevin told her helpfully.

"Alright…Quinn is on the up and up. She is working her way to the top of the New York shark scene as the single best contract lawyer out there…sister is vicious. Just amazing. She specializes in writing contracts, but she isn't afraid to get in there and litigate either." Quinn's picture seemed to cosign everything Mercedes had said about her. "Joe Hart, now that's my baby, when he joined the New Directions he had been home schooled his whole life. Absolutely the sweetest guy in history. Now he is the new Pastor at Lakewood Church. He is still one of the few 'men of God' who can actually make me feel the presence of the Lord through him and his works. Ladies he is single, but he has two overprotective 'mamas' that you'd have to convince you're good enough for him…and one aunt who much prefers to cut chicks than let them even possibly hurt him. Just warning you." Joe's picture showed him standing in the pulpit of the megachurch barefoot, with his locks now reaching his knees.

"Damn, so he _has_ always looked like Jesus." Kevin laughed. "That's what I need my preacher to look like. Like he just stepped down off the cross."

Mercedes shook her head and took a deep breath. "Rachel Berry…what can I say about Rachel? She is a Tony award winning actress. She is living her dream…all she has ever wanted was Broadway, and she made it." By hook or by crook. Mercedes thought to herself. "In fact, I'm willing to bet she sent your producer the old pictures and list of names."

"How you knew?" Kevin teased.

"Because that is textbook Rachel, make sure that I have to mention her during my interview." Mercedes laughed. "I threw her a bone and did her last because the show she just finished ended its run by getting STOMPED by Marley's show and Unique's is about to be the next big thing. Unique's show is so good I'm planning on seeing it again before Sam and I head to LA."

"So you aren't changing coasts?"

"No…right now the way things are working out, we're going to make our home out west. If that changes I'll let you know." She told him with a smile.

"So we've talked all about everybody you know…what are you doing right now?"

"I am helping Kurt plan my wedding…well, as much as he will let me, anyway. I'm working with Blaine and a few other songwriters I know to get things ready to start working on my next album. That's about it. I'm not here pushing anything. But you and I both know you fuss like a b-word if I don't stop by whenever I'm in the Big Apple." She teased.

"And you know this." Kevin shot back. They wrapped up the interview after that. Mercedes transformed from Mercedes Jones, mega star to Mercedes Jones, ain't I fly, and headed back to Sam's apartment.

Thursday she spent with Monica working out logistics for the rest of her stay. She also asked her PA to gather Sam three to four moving estimates. They spoke with Stephanie Plum at Rangeman and discussed the possibility of Rangeman handling security at the wedding. They worked out what the concerns were and the best method for handling their needs would be. Ms. Plum promised to have a quote for them sometime Monday. They went online with Kurt and finalized the wording for their rushed invitations. Mercedes finally settled on her colors and theme for the reception. She picked out her overall thank you gifts, and told Kurt to order enough to give Stephanie Plum and the Rangemen who did her security the appropriate gifts. "They are doing us a big favor even considering doing something so far from their normal services. I want them thanked properly." The settled the rest of the flowers and the other decorations. Mercedes picked out her favors, actually Kurt and Monica picked out her favors. Somehow Monica had managed to get Sam and Mercedes an appointment with a photographer for their engagement picture. Kurt was insistent that they had to have one and he would, of course, handle the press releases that would accompany them.

Monica made a grocery run for Mercedes after they got off the connection with Kurt, finally. One of her favorite pastimes was cooking for the people she loved. It had been years since she had made the southern food Sam and Marie had taught her back in the day, but that day in that Manhattan apartment, Mercedes made health conscious versions of Sam's favorites. Roasted red potatoes, rather than cream laden mashed arch potatoes, oven fried chicken rather than deep fried…all white meat, steamed vegetables and a German chocolate cake rounded out the meal. As soon as everything was ready, she showered and dressed carefully in a sinful creation from Betsy Johnson. The bustier was comprised of floral lilac lace, with push up cups and very broad but sexy lace straps and thin garters. She paired it with jewel tone amethyst panties, silk stockings and robe. Her heels were sky high purple fuck me pumps that had a band over the vamp of her foot and around her ankle. Her hair was pulled back at the front on the side Sam liked to nuzzle the most.

Mercedes looked at the clock, given the time that Sam had come in on the few days she had been in the apartment when he got there after work; she deduced that she had twenty to thirty minutes before Sam got home. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She scrolled through the plethora of channels and found absolutely nothing of interest. A naughty little devil on her shoulder suggested she looked through Sam's viewing history and see what he'd been watching before she got here and took over his life. She scrolled through all the sports, and wondered for a moment if there wasn't a sport her future husband wouldn't watch. She noted with a smile that he had recently watched her Bond movie. It looked a little different and she realized that it was one of his movie favorites. So she clicked on its parent tab, and that showed her all the movies Sam watched most often. Three movies encompassed the entire list, though it was designed to hold ten. These three movies Sam seemed to watch over and over. Mercedes was a little surprised to note that Avatar was not one of them only, through a little snooping, to realize that Sam had kept his blue ray player and he seemed to prefer to watch the copy she gave him during his senior year. Both of the other two favorite movies were adult movies, part one and two of a series. _Tall and Tan & Thick and Curvy_. Unable to resist the temptation, Mercedes clicked on the first one.

The movie was one of the compilation types of porn. It started in the near the end of a scene a tall white guy with brown hair stood over a short curvy light brown skinned woman with big breasts. He had clearly just finished the money shot. She was looking up at him her face and breasts covered with his cum. That scene faded to black and when the next scene started Mercedes surprised gasp filled the apartment. The girl looked so much like Mercedes it was uncanny. Not the Mercedes of today, but her at eighteen or nineteen. She had long curly hair and very thick, full lips. Her eyes were rounder and her nose smaller, but her curves were basically the same, even to the rather thick waist and pronounced tummy. She was wearing a cheerleader uniform, and the skirt was hitched up over a big, ghetto booty. The scene was set in a deserted school hallway. She bent down to open a bottom row locker and showed the world her very small tap pants. The camera zoomed in on the prodigious swells of the actress's ass; a large white hand came into view. The hand started to caress the backside in a way that screamed familiarity. The girl slowly stood and the camera pulled back to show the man attached to hand. He was a little taller than high school Sam and his lips were nowhere near as plump and pink, but he had the lighter blond hair and the muscular frame. It wasn't very hard at all for Mercedes to imagine that the jersey clad man was Sam and the thick little cheerleader was her.

Without conscious thought Mercedes' hands started to wander over the lush swells of her breasts, her nipples tightening at the first touches they had received since Sam had kissed Mercedes goodbye that morning. She stroked and teased them though the silky lace that barely restrained them, but soon that teasing touch wasn't quite enough. Her fingers began to lightly pinch and pluck at the cloth covered buds. There on Sam's couch she was surrounded by the very smell of him which only encouraged her to sink deeper into her fantasy. The two figures in the empty locker room were officially Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans. She knelt before him her lips swollen from his kisses. Her breasts bared by the bra that had had its cups pushed down to reveal them. Her pony was wrapped in Sam's large fist as she slowly drove him out of his mind with her slow descent towards his cock. She licked it gently at first letting her tongue tease the aperture at the tip, before following the vein down to silky nest of light brown hair at its root. Tilting her head to the side she allowed her tongue to dart out and flick at his balls. Righting herself she took Sam's cockhead into her mouth.

As her dream self slowly sucked her way down Sam's long, thick shaft, real Mercedes hands had bared her breasts and were tormenting her nipples with pinches and pulls, each touch, each pinch, each taunt pulling sending little darts of pleasure all through her they gathered in her clit making her whisper out little whimpers of bliss. As the blowjob gained intensity, she left one hand to excite her nipples and the other trailed down over the lace to bury itself in her panties. The movie and her breast play had excited Mercedes very, very much. Her first touch inside the purple panties slickened her fingers with her arousal. She was so wet, her fingers were covered quickly. She gently touched her clit and murmured Sam's name. Mercedes knew that her fingers were too small to give her the kind of penetration she needed, so instead she concentrated her ministrations on her swelling clitoris.

She was so engrossed in the movie and the fantasy, she never heard the door as it was opened, closed and locked. She didn't hear Sam call her name, or him throw his keys in the dish on the side table in his small foyer. She didn't even hear him squeak and drop everything he had in his hands as he realized what she was doing. No, Mercedes was watching the screen as her thick and curvy little doppleganger started to deep throat movie Sam's dick. Then the movie Sam did something real Sam would never have even thought to actually do. He wrapped his hand around movie Mercy's throat and squeezed gently. "Fuck Baby…I can feel my dick in your throat from the outside too. That's so hot." Movie Sam's voice was rough with his passion. Real Mercedes voice rang though the quiet room, covering real Sam's harsh breathing. Her back arched as she was rocked with an orgasm more intense than she had ever experienced by herself before. Mercedes became aware of Sam's presence only because before the last tremor surged through her, he had crossed the room, bared his cock, ripped the panties off her hips, sucked her fingers into his mouth and fallen on top of her. With quick sure movements, Sam tossed Mercedes legs apart and thrust home into the fluttering walls of her pussy.

"Gawd Damn!" he moaned as he was enveloped inside her hot, wet, clenching body. He kissed her, allowing, forcing her to taste herself on his lips, and he pistoned his hips fucking her wildly. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he pressed erotic and erratic kisses to her lips. "Have I told you how damn good it feels to be buried inside you with absolutely nothing between us?" he grabbed her outer leg and wrapped around him as high up his side as he could. "Fuck." he hissed. "Do you have any idea how hot it is to come home and see you not only looking sexy enough to make the Pope forsake his vow of chastity; but watching a porno…my favorite porno?" Thrust, retreat, thrust, grind. "You saw it didn't you, you looked at them and you saw that they were us too, didn't you?"

"Oh God yes Sammy. Fuck…I miss sucking you off. I miss the feel of you slipping in and out of my mouth." She screamed. "Oh God…and when you wrapped you hand around my throat that was so fucking hot."

Sam chuckled. "Wasn't me Baby…that was movie Sam. I figured you'd kill me if I tried it." He leaned close and whispered. "I always cum so hard when I imagine you letting me do it, though."

"Will you?" Mercedes pleaded. "Will you, just wrap it around…your hand…maybe squeeze just a little." She arched under him driving him as deep as their combined force could.

"You sure Darlin'? I don't want to hurt you." Sam groaned even as they both felt his already impossibly hard cock grow a little as it got even harder. His hand trailed up from her hip, tweaking her hard nipple on the way. So slowly, so gently he wrapped his hand around her neck, causing her to arch it just a little more for his wide palm to fit. He gave her just the slightest squeeze flexing his fingers, but leaving his palm completely cupped. He gave her the sensation of being choked without cutting her air supply at all. But it was enough. They screamed out their pleasure as together they came and came and came. Mercedes stayed locked in the pinnacle of her orgasm as she felt gush after gush of Sam's hot, sticky cum. Sam wrapped both hands around her and pulled her over to straddle him as he shifted from lying between her legs to seated on the couch. His hands trailed up and down her back as her flutters and aftershocks shook them both. "Best welcome home ever."

They finally had a reheated dinner around midnight, after watching the rest of the movie together and trying some of the different things that caught their interest. Sam glowed that she had cooked all his favorites and done them up healthy without them tasting any different. After a long soak together, they spent the rest of the night in each other's embrace.

* * *

This story will be posted in its entirety over the course of the next two weeks. Should you review a lot, we may be able to get that down to seven days.

Think about the gratification...LOL

TTFN  
Anni


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thank you to each of you who has taken the time to review. I also need to scream out a huge thanks to _**KayBee80**_ and **_Illiandyandra _**both of whom are completely instrumental in me getting anything out of my head and posted in a sense-making fashion.

**BTW**: This story is pretty much an Angst-free zone. I hope that you'll enjoy. Please Read & Review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Friday found Mercedes returning to the bridal salon for her first fitting. She was amazed that they had gotten the dress in so quickly, but apparently when you are 'beloved the world around', Kurt's words not Mercedes', people will go out of their way to accommodate you. Rather than return immediately to the apartment, Mercedes decided to explore the city a little. She found herself back in front of the antique jewelry store that was quickly becoming her favorite place to shop in New York. She walked inside and browsed through the men's jewelry first. She wanted to get Sam something special for his wedding gift from her…something he could wear on their special day. She found a pair of cufflinks that reminded her of Sam's eyes the night before as they had been when he surprised her in the living room. "18K Plique a Jour cufflinks with green Plique a Jour enamel. Circa 1910." The sales assistant told her as the tall slender woman approached Mercedes. "May I help you, Ms. Jones? You and Mr. Evans are making our quarter." She joked.

Mercedes chuckled along with the sales woman. "Well, we are getting married in a few weeks. We need all kinds of things."

"Congratulations, and hopefully we can help you with all those things. Were you thinking of these for Mr. Evans?"

"Yes, for his wedding gift. I'd like it if he could wear them on the big day." Mercedes said wistfully.

"Well men don't have the same traditions as the bride, so I don't see any reason you shouldn't get him those if you love them and think that he will as well." She told me honestly. "Cuff links also make great groomsmen gifts."

"Yeah, I'm leaving those up to Sam. I could find great gifts for more than half his line…have to every birthday and Christmas…but trying to find something they will all love…nope, nuh uh, not this chick right here." Mercedes backpedaled.

The sales associate laughed. "May I ask what you are thinking of for your attendants then?"

Mercedes looked thoughtful. "Almost all of them I've known since I was pretty young. I wanted something that I could utilize to show the past, present and future of our friendships. Perhaps a charm bracelet and three charms to signify where we've been, where we are and where we are going. That or something completely meaningless but fairly expensive, Santana would prefer the latter." She laughed.

Before she could turn to check one of the other displays, Mercedes blackberry rang. Looking at the display she saw that it was her manager. "Sorry, I'll have to take this." She politely disengaged from the conversation. "Yes Freddie?" She asked as she answered the call.

"I can't get a call saying guess what Manager Man…I'm getting married?" he started feigning hurt.

"Oh please Freddie…we both know that Monica let you know two minutes after she knew."

"Yeah, but it ain't the same…not the same at all. Where is the love?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Freddie…Guess what? I'm getting married."

"Thank you. That's all I wanted." Freddie laughed. "Now, which lawyer over there are you going to have do your prenup?"

"Ummm, I wasn't planning on having anyone do my prenup." She said casually. "I don't see a need for one."

"You are one of the highest paid women in the music industry. Not R&B…music as a whole. You've got way too much branded and licensed materials for you not to have a prenup." He sighed, "Hell you're boy's got too much of the same. You two both need to protect your intellectual property and residual rights. It's all well and good that you two are in love. I've known you long enough to know that you two crazy kids might actually make it, but you each need protection."

"I don't need protecting from Sam." Mercedes said with finality.

Freddie Abrams knew he had gotten his biggest client ever for two reasons, one he was related to her friend Artie's father though the connection was a bit distant. The second was because he was to only manager she'd interviewed who had proven that he was able to tell when to fight the battle another way. Now was definitely one of those times. He let it drop and moved into the reports on her interview with Kevin Hart. Including the fact that three different vintage clothing designers wanted to meet with her about becoming a spokesperson and model for their lines. When the conversation ended, Freddie turned to his assistant. "Get me Sam Evans…he should be at DC's Manhattan office right now."

The assistant was damn good at his job, less than ten minutes later Freddie Abrams was introducing himself to Sam. "Look Sam, I'm just gonna put this out there. I'm about to say something even though I know that this could end up with me getting a late night visit from at least one of the Puckerman brothers, but it's my job to look after Mercedes best professional interests. I want you to convince her to have a prenup. It can be something you two work out and have a lawyer formalize, but she needs to protect herself. She's refusing, but she said that you were overprotective of her, so I'm hoping that you love her enough to be overprotective about this as well."

"Mr. Abrams, I'm not gonna let Puck or Jake beat you up for doing your job. In fact, Monica and I have a little bet going to see if it would be you or Quinn who mentioned the damn things first. I'll try to keep Mercy from biting your head off for what she gonna see as a go around play on your part. I've gotta say though that you just made me feel a lot happier about you…You and your third cousin, twice removed, have more in common than you'd have thought. Thank you. I'll work on Mercy this weekend. We should be able to actually start working on the details sometime next week when she starts talking to me again." Sam chuckled sadly.

"Mr. Evans…I think you are exactly what has been missing in Mercedes life. I actually think that you two are never gonna need that piece of paper. But it is always better to have and not need than to need and not have." The two men ended their conversation amicably and braced themselves for the eruptions sure to come.

After he left the office, Sam called Quinn and asked her to meet him and Mercedes at his apartment. Then he called Mercedes and told her that Quinn was going to be coming over. A voice in the back of his head that kind of sounded like Puck, suggested that he should have waited and had Quinn come over later so that he and Mercedes could make love again before a conversation that was sure to start a mini sex drought. But Sam knew that would go over like Ants at a Picnic. As he made his way to his home, he started organizing his arguments in his head. He knew having Quinn there would either work in his favor, or backfire spectacularly since one could never be sure which one of them she would side with at any given moment.

He let himself into the apartment and went through his usual routine. Check the mail, no one under fifty got paper bills anymore so most of it was just junk. Head to his room and change into comfy clothes. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed his favorite takeout menus. By the time he was heading back in to the front room, there was a knock at the door. Since Sam had given Mercedes a key, he assumed it was Quinn. However when he opened the door, it was a package laden Mercedes. She kissed his lips as she thrust a set of packages into his arms, turned and thanked his doorman for the assistance and took some packages from him. They entered the apartment and Sam helped Mercedes. Together they schlepped all the stuff into the guest room that had morphed into Mercedes' dressing room. "So what are you in the mood for dinner? Pad Thai, Indian, Vietnamese, Chinese…I think there is Korean, Italian, and a vegan place that deliver to the building too."

Mercedes laughed, "I have never been able to get the whole vegan thing. Seems like if you just eat the renewable stuff then you can save the animals, and still have cake that tastes like cake. But then again to be honest with you, I always figured that if God didn't want us to eat meat we'd have teeth like the herbivore rather than omnivores. What about Chinese? I could go for a good eggroll…plus with Quinn coming over, unless she's changed her order in the last few years, I know how to order for her so we won't have to wait for her to get here before ordering."

"Or, you could just ask her what she wants in any of the million different damn near immediate forms of communication available to us." he said as he pulled out his phone. He fired off a quick text.

"She wants Kung Pao chicken, no peanuts, veggie fried rice and two eggrolls." Mercedes called out as she headed back into the living room to look at the menu.

Sam scanned Quinn's return text. He walked into the living room shaking his head. "Fine, but what do I want?"

Mercedes gave Sam a superior smirk. "Shrimp fried rice, sweet and sour pork, house lo mein…and four eggrolls so you can have them with your left overs too."

"How the hell do you remember that?" he asked agog. That was exactly what he always used to order back in Lima when he ate like he had a hollow leg.

"You and Quinn were easy. You guys always got the same thing. I used to think it was pretty boring, but over the years when I was missing you, I order Chinese and get your order, and for some reason I'd feel a little better." She told him with a little shrug.

"But I have no clue what you ordered. It seemed like you never got the same thing twice." He said feeling conflicted about that. On the one hand she'd just given him some major warm and fuzzies with her reflection. On the other hand he felt like a schlub for not knowing her favorite food.

"See you do know my order. I rarely order the same thing two times in a row. Like right now I think I'm going to get the Shrimp in garlic sauce…but as I was coming out here I was thinking of getting Pepper Steak, no peppers." She laughed.

"Now that I remember…and it never gets any less weird. Why on earth does anyone order Pepper steak and then say no peppers." Sam teased. "I'll call it in, you go get comfortable."

Mercedes came out a little while later in black lounging pants, and a gold and black tank top. Her face was clean though she had put on some lip balm, and her hair was wrapped up and under her scarf. Both of the blonds chatting in the living room were thrown a dozen years into the past. "You look just like you used to look when I would sneak into your room for you to sing to Beth." Quinn whispered.

"Quinny…you sure that I can't get you to change coasts. I'm telling you with you and Freddie working together, I could be rolling hard core." Mercedes laughed.

"First of all, you already are rolling hard core. In fact, I'll go so far as to say you are balling out of control. Your portfolio is diverse and growing well. You own your home outright as well as two luxury condominiums. You own amazing parcels of land in California, Florida, Michigan and North Carolina. How much harder do you want to roll? And second of all, I took the bar out there just to go over the contracts for your house…which shouldn't even have been that complicated since you weren't financing." Quinn pointed out. "Granted you did hook me into the Pitt-Jolie household and dealing with their child care contracts alone has paid for my condo, so I guess I can't really complain."

Mercedes gave Quinn a total I told you so look, but her blackberry rang before she could really get the blonde back. "Good evening Monica. No, I didn't see TMZ, why what happened? He _did_ _what_?"

Sam grabbed the remote and set about pulling up the news feeds. As soon as he saw a distantly familiar face he knew that this was the one. The 'over opinionated, blowhard of a pretty boy actor' was talking shit about Mercedes, saying that he hopes Sam likes his women to lay back like logs…and even goes so far as to tell Sam "to make sure you don't sign shit but a marriage license, Evans, cause Mercedes' money is the best thing about her."

Sam was incensed. He grabbed his phone and had Puck on the phone in seconds. "The second night we're in LA…you, me and Jake are gonna go teach this cat how the hell to talk to and about a lady." Sam thanked God for a moment that he'd taken the New Directions roll Artie had sent and added it to his contacts.

"Hell yeah," Puck crowed. "I haven't beat the breaks off of somebody in too damn long. Not since the 5-0 broke up the fight club I started out here."

Both men stopped as on the screen, a TMZ photog approached Kurt outside a café in a posh area in Beverly Hills. "What do you think of Roland Stone's comments about Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans impending marriage?"

Kurt's eyes rolled so hard he could have only learned it from Mercedes. "I think that Roland Stone should keep his comments to the words that others write for him…it would save him from a lot of pain later. However, if you are referring to his classless, tasteless and crass statement that my Diva Mercedes is frigid, I can say as someone who lived across the hall from Sam Evans while he was dating Mercedes the fault must lie with Mr. Stone. My brother and I both invested in noise canceling headphones that summer."

"And his assertion that Mr. Evans shouldn't sign a prenup? Do you think the couple will have one? Do you think they need one?" TMZ asked emboldened by the fact that he wasn't ignored.

Kurt chuckled. "Those two have been in love with each other since the first time they danced together. Time couldn't change it. Distance couldn't change it. Attempts at other relationships couldn't change it. They have loved each other through some of the hardest times that anybody can go through. Do they need a prenup? No. Sam would rather slit his own throat with one of Santana Lopez's old razors than to hurt Mercedes. Will they have a prenup? Yes, because Sam will view it as a way to protect Mercedes, and he will protect Mercedes Jones against anything at all…even himself." The TMZ guy got shooed after that.

Kurt did pretty well in pretending that he hadn't been the one to tell TMZ where he was. Sam thought to himself. As if to prove his point, he received a text moments after Kurt's clip aired. "Whatever you and the brothers Puckerman decide to do to that asshole…Justin and I want in."

Sam smiled a little and shot back a text assuring Kurt that he and his partner would be welcome. As soon as all phones were put away, the food arrived and they got down to their real purpose for being there. Once everyone had what they wanted, Sam broached the subject. "Mercedes, Kurt was right. I got Quinn to come over so that she could tell us how to go about creating a prenup."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, every bit as hard as Kurt had at the interviewer. "I should have known Freddie would have called you. At first I figured Quinn, but I don't think he knows what firm she works for."

"He only called because he is concerned. It would be foolhardy for you not to have one." Sam pointed out.

"Well, it would probably be foolhardy of you not to have one too. I mean you own the rights to all your comic stuff and all the songs you've written." She pointed out.

"So we'll just put it in writing that if we should lose our fool ass minds, we each keep all our intellectual property rights from before the marriage. But if the marriage dissolves then we each get fifteen percent of the others intellectual property rights and residuals for anything created during the marriage." Sam suggested.

Mercedes nodded. Quinn hurriedly pulled out her IPad and started to note the things they were saying. "Ok…gifts are gifts; nothing gifted should have to be returned. The only exception is my engagement ring. If it is the one in Marie's great grandmother's picture than I will give it to Marie to be passed on in your family or I will put it into a safety deposit box for our children."

"The house is yours I'm not sure how California works so we'll put it in writing that since it was yours before we got married, it reverts back to you should we…you know." Sam found that he couldn't actually say the word divorce in reference to Mercedes.

"Any stocks or bonds or land purchased before our marriage will be treated the same, though any purchased after will be liquidated and the proceeds split evenly." Mercedes suggested.

"That works. I know that you make more than me, so we will put in there that I don't want a dime of alimony." Sam said staunchly. Both girls knew better than to argue with him when he was that serious about something.

"That's fine." Mercedes assured him. "But we won't be needing this shit anyway. Relax baby."

Quinn yawned. "Look you've hammered out the biggest parts. I'll add in that should the marriage dissolve while any children are still school age, then Sam will need to reside in the same school zone, so that you can share custody without harming their academics."

"That's a good one, Quinn." Sam said with a smile. "You go ahead and get some sleep. I know your day starts a like five."

"I'll have something for you two to sign by the end of next week." Quinn assured them both, before turning to Mercedes. "See covering your ass doesn't have to be a bad thing. Now surprise prenups are never a good idea, and usually skewed towards the party doing the surprising. But you two managed to get one done in an hour." She pointed out. They said their good byes and Sam and Mercedes cleaned up the dinner mess quietly.

They slowly started talking about their day, and what they would have to do over the weekend. Mercedes reminded Sam that they were had their engagement photography appointment the very next day. So they headed into Sam's closet. Quickly they decided not to do the boring suited, dress or more formal picture. Finally Sam decided on a pair of dark gray slacks and a storm gray large but smedium v neck shirt. The shirt had long sleeves, and Mercedes told him that she would love it if he'd keep the sleeves pushed up to show off his forearms. His outfit decided up, they moved into the room that Mercedes' clothes were slowly taking over. Her face flushed as she realized something. "Umm…we may have to have one of the other bedrooms near the master converted to a dressing room, so I can give you the other master closet."

"You have always loved you some clothes." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, but twice a year I cull through my closet and donate tons of stuff to charity. I'm not allowed to be seen in the same outfit more than two or three times. Plus since I'm a performer a lot of what I spend on clothes is actually considered a business expense." She told him honestly.

"So now you have the resources, an excuse and your shopaholic tendencies are being sanctioned by the government…" Sam teased. "Yeah, you'll need to renovate a bedroom into a closet. Hey, tell me about your home."

So as she went through her bags she told him all about the eight bedroom, seven and a half bath mini-mansion she'd purchased near Malibu. "You'll love it Sam, it has an infinity pool. I put a fitness room into the basement, but I get most of my exercise in the pool. I cannot get enough. Even though Puck and Jake say they're tired of having to drag themselves out into the field just to clean my pool. I keep telling them I don't mind if they send one of their guys, but they refuse. They say they don't trust any of their guys not to spend their time perving on me."

Sam laughed. "If I were cleanin' your pool, I'd totally be pervin' on you the whole time."

Mercedes shushed him as she flushed in embarrassment. She pressed a kiss to his lips, but quickly turned back around. She pulled out one of the dresses she had gotten her first day in the city. The dress was a Donna Karan Silk Infinity dress that was designed to be worn however the owner liked. Mercedes loved this dress because it was the same color of green as Sam's eyes. She had another version of the dress that was royal, blaring purple. She looked around for the bag that contained her shoes and accessories for that dress. She found the shoes first. She smiled because the fabric and leather sandals were almost the exact same color of deep storm gray as Sam's shirt he was wearing. Quickly she dug through and found the accessories a bold geometric necklace and matching earrings and a big clunky bracelet. They were all made up of light charcoal colored stones with veins of emerald green shot throughout. Mercedes knew exactly how she would wear the dress the next day, and she was imminently grateful that Monica was scheduled to meet her there with Kurt's favorite hair and makeup people.

"Do you mind that I can't even have a normal thing like an engagement picture taken without hair and makeup people?" she asked a little nervously.

Sam wrapped her in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He always marveled at how she was so much bigger than life, but still fit under his chin when he hugged her close. "Darlin' even in high school, you had Kurt and Tina…you have always had an entourage. Just like you've always been a diva, and you've always been a clothes horse. Those things make up the women I love…don't go trying to change her." Sam trailed his hands down her back, lightly resting them on top of her ass he added cheekily, "to be honest, I can't wait to see how big you can do it. I know I won't be able to see you before the wedding but I want to watch them get you all tricked out for an awards show, and before a concert." He felt Mercedes laughter even more than he heard it and he loved the way it felt.

Mercedes looked up at him, "Can you take off Thursday?" she asked seemingly out of nowhere.

Sam nodded. "Sure, the only reason I've been working instead of spending everyday with you is because you wanted me to save my PTO for the week of the wedding and after we get settled in LA so we could take a longer honeymoon." Sam pointed out. "Why? What's happening Thursday?"

"Nothing…but Wednesday is my meeting with Sean Combs. If all goes well, he'll invite me out to which ever club is hottest right now, if he agrees to finance the show I want him to do, I won't be able to say no." She told him honestly as she set the dress aside with its accessories and dug out her spanx and lingerie that she would wear with it. She put all that into a garment bag and then dug through for something cute to wear over to the place. She settled on a white and blue maxi dress and some blue wedge sandals. She laid that out on the full bed Sam had in the room for guests. She grabbed Sam's hand and the garment bag and moved back into Sam's bedroom. "The thing about partying with P Diddy is that that old ass fool still parties like he just turned twenty one. I usually have to take a day to recuperate afterwards. Granted, he and Puck get along like you wouldn't believe. Whenever he's in LA, he and Puck party together…I'm always scared I'm gonna get a call telling me that Puck or Diddy are either A in jail, or B in the hospital."

Sam watched as she put his slacks and chosen shirt into the bag with the shoes she decided were proper for that outfit. She moved easily about the room, finding and packing dress socks and a handkerchief and putting those in the garment bag also. Sam was struck by how domestic the scene seemed. When she was finished, he moved up behind her and enveloped her in hug. "So I'm gonna get a taste of how you party, huh, woman."

"No, you're going to get a taste of how I party when I have to party with Sean 'P Diddy' Combs. I'm not really that big into the club scene. I've hosted a few gatherings, I've attended a few gatherings, but I always prefer to party at people's houses, or at events." She laughed. Mercedes gave Sam a serious, but sensual look. "Now, somebody's been a bad, bad boy."

"Who…me?" Sam sounded surprised.

"Yes, you, you and Freddie, but I won't be punishing him quite the way I'm gonna punish you." She said as she pushed Sam down onto his bed. She straddled his waist carefully settling her apex against the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. "But exactly what is the best way to punish you Sam? Should I tease you with my mouth until you cry and beg? Or maybe I should give you a spanking. No… I know exactly what I'm going to do." She said as she reached a decision. "I'm going to stand up, and you will get me any restraints you own, handcuffs, shackles, neckties you don't like…I just need four things that can be used to bind someone."

Sam's eyes got bright and wide. He'd never thought that his Mercy would play this kind of game. He knew that she liked it when he held her down a bit. But the thought of her tying him down was making him feel strange. He'd almost have thought that he didn't like it, except his dick was hard enough to pound nails. The shimmy she did to dismount had him groaning. He stood to do her bidding and found that he had to pause a moment to allow some blood to return to his brain. Apparently between her command and her soft body being pressed so erotically against his, his dick had commandeered it all. When the lightheaded feeling passed, he made his way to his closet and pulled out a paper box from the very back. The box was old and covered in dust. None of the things inside had seen the light of day in recent years, and he could only hope that they weren't rusted through or something. He hefted the box out and placed it on his dresser. He opened it and scrutinized its contents. He pulled out several bottles of body oils that, though long since expired, still had their plastic seals in place. He pulled out flavored condoms that were the same. A box of melted edible underwear and under those he found what he was looking for. Black canvas cuffs joined together by silver chains, they still seemed to be in good shape. In fact, they were the only things in the box that weren't decayed, expired, or otherwise rendered unusable by the passage of time.

Looking sheepish at the results of a dare from his roommate when he was in art school, the wasted money represented in the box could have been a month's rent. But a dare was a dare, especially when a boy was young and dumb. Sam turned around with the four set of cuffs in his hands. "Will these do?" he thought about adding the word Mistress, but wasn't sure if they were going there or not.

Mercedes took them from him and gestured Sam into the comfortable chair in the corner of the room near his closet…perfectly positioned across from his bed. He headed towards it, following even her silent command. But before he could sit down she stopped him. "Wait, you should strip." She told him with a wicked grin.

"Literally or just get undressed?"

"Just get undressed; I'm saving the resurrection of White Chocolate for our honeymoon." She told him cheekily.

Sam complied and as soon as he was naked before her, his cock weeping pre-cum, she repeated the 'have a seat' gesture. He took his place in the chair and barely breathed as she fastened him to the chair with the cuffs. She didn't just cuff his arms down though, she cuffed his legs as well. She used to restraints to position him so that he had to stay seated upright in the chair. "Now, do you remember that one fantasy that you used to have when you still worked at the pizza place?"

With a lick of his lips, Sam thought for a moment. "The one where I'm just a simple pizza delivery guy, who comes to deliver a strange girl her pizza and I find a curvy, sexy chocolate goddess jilling off…then she invites me to join. That one."

"Yes. Exactly that one." She pushed the lounging pants down her legs and stepped out of them. Purposely turning her back to Sam as she bent down to pick them up. A tiny moan escaped him at the gorgeous sight in front of him. "Well, last night you got to come extremely close to that fantasy, didn't you?" He nodded emphatically, as he watched her pull the tank top off over her head. "Tonight, you'll get to have half of it."

She took off her bra and panties, and climbed onto Sam's bed. She kept her ass to him as she crawled up the bed to rest against the head board. For over an hour she made Sam watch her as she used her hands to tease herself to the brink of orgasm over and over. She made Sam listen to all her throaty little sighs and moans as she denied herself to ultimate pleasure. She made him smell the amazing, mouthwatering scent of her arousal as it filled the room. With slitted eyes, she watched as Sam's precum oozed from the slit of his cock and pooled in his lap. Finally, she took pity on him… of a sort. She walked over to him her hand still covered in the evidence of her hour's play. She placed it against his lip, and Sam went after each drop of musky, vanilla tasting, hot, sticky juices on her hand like a ravenous animal. With a sweet smile, she reached between her legs and got him another treat. When he was done with that one, she knelt between his legs, and took him between her full, glossy lips. Sam's head flew back and his eyes rolled in his head as he poured his pleasure into her mouth. Mercedes was barely able to swallow it all, but she did. When she caught her breath, she released Sam from the cuffs.

Sam had no control left, despite cumming like a freight train down her sexy little throat; his dick was still so hard it hurt. He picked Mercedes up, threw her onto his bed and had his face buried between her thighs before she could finish bouncing. He licked her thighs clean of her emissions, before rearing back up. He rolled her so that she was on all fours, and then thrust into her willing pussy, growling as he felt her start to cum immediately. The loving was feral and wild. His mouth found purchase on her shoulder and he used her flesh to quell his guttural moans so that he could listen to every sound she made. As he fucked her, he slid one hand from the bruising grip it had on her ass, around to pinch her clit. Sam made Mercedes cum screaming his name over and over and over again until she collapsed. Only then did he let himself erupt again inside of her. He was so spent, that he barely managed to get the covers over them before he passed out himself.

* * *

This story will be posted in its entirety over the course of the next two weeks. Should you review a lot, we may be able to get that down to seven days.

Think about the gratification...LOL

TTFN  
Anni


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thank you to each of you who has taken the time to review. I also need to scream out a huge thanks to _**KayBee80**_ and **_Illiandyandra _**both of whom are completely instrumental in me getting anything out of my head and posted in a sense-making fashion.

**BTW**: This story is pretty much an Angst-free zone. I hope that you'll enjoy. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The next morning, they were up and dressed and at their appointment on time due to the diligence of Monica and the fact that she was willing to call repeatedly until she was sure that they were both awake. They showered separately; Mercedes had to wash her weave thanks to Sam's exuberance the night before. Because of their time constraints they utilized the services of Junior and Binkie, to make sure that there was no hold up due to crowds. They got to the photography studio and were immediately separated for hair and makeup. Sam whipped out his phone and started texting Mercedes. "How are you feeling?"

Mercedes laughed. "I've got just enough voice to say yes, no, please and thank you. I'm sipping hot tea with honey like it's going out of style, and I'm smiling so big my face hurts. BTW I think I had aftershocks all damn night." She texted back.

"I know… I stayed in you all night. I think I came once in my sleep." He chuckled. "But enough about our hot night of punishment lovin'…best punishment ever, BTW. I thought I was gonna lose my mind watching you touching all over yourself." Sam took a deep breath and pulled back from the arousal that that line of thinking was sure to cause. "So tell me something, Diva of mine, what's on your concert rider…fluffy puppies to dry your hands on?"

She laughed so hard they had to pause while doing her blowout. "No. No fluffy puppy hand towels." She told him honestly. "I'm pretty well known for not asking for much of anything. I do have a certain brand of water, and tea, and I like to have the right electric teakettle, but that's a safety thing, I've had one start a little fire in one of my dressing rooms." She could hear Sam's laugh despite the distance. She continued to answer his question undeterred. "I do ask that they have HEPA filters in all the vents, and Germex or Purell somewhere near each door. We bring our own slip covers for all of the chairs and sofas…I do ask for the new toilet seat thing, I just hate to hover. I like to have a second room set aside where I can do my vocal exercises and warm ups without being disturbed, or disturbing anyone else."

"My considerate diva." He texted back, they had finished shaping up his hair cut and torturing him with highlights they said Kurt had insisted on. "You know…Kurt is 3000 miles away, and he still is bullying me about my appearance."

"Don't feel too bad…at least he does it to you for free, and me at a HUGE discount…imagine all those people he charges over a grand an hour to accept his bullying." Mercedes laughed.

Sam came through the curtains hiding Mercedes from the rest of studio; she sat there in her sexy lingerie, robe and heels, her hair up in big curlers as the makeup artists began their work. "Kurt charges over a grand an hour. For him to tell you how to dress and look and stuff?" Sam shook his head. "More power to him…but people are crazy."

"Worst part is that he has a sliding scale, the more tasteless you look when you show up, the more he charges you." She laughed.

"Did he charge Sugar?" Sam asked quietly. It was a well-known secret among all their friends that when Sugar's father had passed away suddenly and without any warning at all their pesky little friend had sunk into severe depression. She had just finished her MBA, and had to take over his empire. Everyone had been there for her. Mercedes had flown Rory in to try to cheer her up but nothing had worked. Suddenly Kurt took off, and basically kidnapped Sugar. He returned her to her home a month later looking amazing and feeling ready to take on the world. She had shot to the top of the Midwest hotel supply chain, expanded her father's company by more than half and had even made inroads into the Vegas luxury market.

Mercedes gave Sam a hard side eye. "You know better than that. Though she did give him a brand new Maserati for his next birthday."

"That's a damn fine thank you." He laughed.

"It sure as hell was." A familiar and slightly flamboyant voice agreed. Kurt stepped into the room carrying a full sized garment bag. He waved as he marched over to where the stylist had hung the outfits they had brought with them. "These are wonderful for the informal shots." He sounded pleasantly surprised.

"I'm not even gonna lunch on you sounding so shocked that I can dress myself and my boo…just because I'm kinda tripping over what you are doing here?" Mercedes laughed as she shooed the makeup artist away to get up and hug Kurt.

Kurt teasingly held open the robe. "La Perla…not AP…I am shocked at you Mercedes." He laughed.

Sam came over and clapped Kurt on the back. "Good to see you, Kurt, but you doubted me so bad you had to fly across the country. I'm heterosexual…but I'm not blind." He chided.

Kurt raised an eloquent eyebrow. "Really…I still have nightmares about a certain homage to Bruce Springsteen." The three old friends shared warm laughter. "Anyway, a client wants to host a lavish 25th wedding anniversary for their parents here in Manhattan, so technically I'm here scouting for the perfect venue. Though honestly, her parents would rather spend a week with their grandchildren than go to some, and I quote 'fancy smancy party with a bunch of people we barely know, and mostly can't stand'. So they and I have come up with a solution. They want me to find someplace that has a ballroom, and dining area and we'll so an old school gala, and they will kidnap the kids afterwards and take them to Disney World for a week." He smiled. "They were just going to steal the kids, but the mom likes me, and wants me to, again I'm quoting 'bilk her pretentious little girl for all I can'."

"Moms always like you. My mom still sends you flowers for your birthday." Sam teased.

"Nope…Mama Edith sends me flowers. MaMarie sends me chocolate covered strawberries." Kurt crowed. "But enough about me. I came not only to critique your chosen outfits, but to also bring you these" He said holding the garment bag aloft.

Mercedes looked at the bag with trepidation. "And what, exactly are those?"

"These, are formalwear. I was thinking about it after I spoke with that nasty little pap from TMZ. You two fell in love at Prom…I need to capture that for your Engagement pictures. So we will, the news outlets will only get the less formal pictures, but all the NDs, and the important parents will get the formalwear ones as well. I was also thinking of having a few done and mounted for charity. One of the grandkids of the anniversary couple says that your marriage is the blending of the two sides of the pop culture world. The popular kids and the fringe kids…the cheerleaders and the comic geeks…he called you two the real life Penny & Leonard." Kurt told them with a giggle.

"Wow…I didn't realize that Big Bang Theory was still popular." Sam laughed. "I think I'm hotter than Leonard, and I know I'm taller. Mercy's been hotter than Penny since she hit puberty."

"You didn't know me when I hit puberty." Mercedes pointed out.

Sam grinned lasciviously, "I may not have known you at the very beginning of puberty but just seeing how you looked at sixteen, I can extrapolate." He managed to avoid the swat that his naughty compliment elicited from his fiancée.

Kurt drew their attention back to him by opening the garment bag. "Fortunately given the neckline, I planned a head and brought the proper lingerie with me." He ignored Sam's insinuations as he pulled a gorgeous strapless mermaid gown out of the bag. He hung it on the rack and gestured for the stylist's assistance to hit it with light steam. The dress was a dark teal silk mermaid gown. The silk was overlaid with sheer black silk organza. It was embellished with faux peacock feathers that were themselves upgraded with the addition of strategic sworls of Swarovski crystals. The dress would hug every one of Mercedes curves, and with the right choice of foundation garments, it would offer her breasts up to the adoring gaze of her soon to be husband. Kurt pulled out an Agent Provocateur strapless black corset, and sheer black stockings. Next came a Christian Loubouton shoe carrying case, he also pulled out a case that contained the rest of the accessories for the amazingly beautiful formal gown. Including a truly fabulous Swarovski crystal Feather necklace from Thomas Lane, and two of the matching cuffs, simple diamond drop earrings completed the ensemble.

"And pour homme…" Kurt teased as he pulled out a Calvin Klein tux with shiny black silk lapels. The tux was beautiful, with a very tasteful black, silk waistcoat and a tie that had the dark teal of Mercedes dress, as well as the shiny black and matte black of Sam's suit. It was paired with a dove gray shirt that was just a hairsbreadth of a shade from being pure white. The shirt was traditional for a tux, French cuffed, so Kurt also pulled out a set of Burberry black and titanium cuff links and shirt studs. Another Loubouton shoe carrier made an appearance, though this one was significantly bigger. "Now Sam, this tux, shoes, and cuff link set are the same ones you'll be wearing for the wedding. So please, for the love of all things vintage Alexander McQueen, please be careful."

Sam gave his friend a quelling look. "I'm not Finn; I don't have to wait 'til right before I leave the house to get dressed in order to make sure that my clothes stay clean."

"This is true. I apologize…for I am never sorry." Kurt laughed. He gave Sam an assessing look. "So would you prefer concealer, or photo retouching?"

Sam didn't even bother trying to dissemble. "I can't just wear it as a badge of honor. I mean…these are our engagement photos." He teased.

The wicked look that crossed Kurt's face made Sam take a step back. "We'll retouch the pictures, and accidentally leak the real one to some of the entertainment news outlets. Show that stupid hoe, Roland Stone, how a truly gifted lover can bring out the passionate side of my diva. He's lucky I didn't tell everyone what Mercedes told me about his physical impairment."

"Physical impairment?" Sam asked with a raised eye brow.

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged a look and started to sing. "Don't want no short, short man…don't want don't want no short, short man."

"That guy is like six foot two, he's not….oh…my bad he's not Lord Farquard short…he's short where it actually matters." Sam realized. "No wonder he's such an asshole." The stylist's assistant who was nearby steaming the formal wear giggled. "What? I standby it. No man who is worth a damn in bed, especially if he's built like a man not a baby rabbit, is gonna blame his lover for his own literal or figurative short comings."

However before anyone could respond to that statement, the photographer's assistant rushed over, "We'll need to begin within the next thirty minutes." He said smarmily. "I'll need to start positioning the lights within the next twenty."

Kurt shooed him away, before Sam could notice the fact that the assistant was apparently heterosexual and a breast man as well. "Let's do the easy ones first." He took down Sam's informal outfit and handed it to him. "Get dressed, you have ten minutes."

Kurt took those ten minutes and finished turning Mercedes into a beautiful diva. When she stepped out from behind the curtains Sam stopped in the process of putting on his shoes and he just stood there with his mouth open. Kurt had unrolled all the curlers and finger combed them into tumbling waves of chocolate brown and black curls that flowed around her shoulders and down her back. Her dress was a body skimming, curve hugging, sheath that stopped a little more than half way down her thighs. The neckline was straight across the top and started a little under halfway down the deep, long well of her cleavage. The versatile material that gave the dress its name was draped over her shoulders and breasts, it was pulled tight enough against her flesh to make her breasts puff up where they were displayed just enough to make any man looking at her long to touch them. The jewel green tone was amazing against her skin, and the makeup artists had created a daytime sultry look that made her eyes look even bigger and more doe-like. Her lips were beautiful, full and lush and covered in a subtle rose champagne gloss. Her shoes were peep toe sling backs that added at least five inches to her height. Sam wanted to see her in those shoes and absolutely nothing else.

Kurt called him over and gave him the once over. Kurt straightened seams and brushed off invisible lint. Then he led them over to the area where the photographer's assistant was finishing setting up the backdrop and seating. Kurt took one look at the high backed Victorian chair, and lost his mind. "What the hell is that?" He pointed to the very heavy looking chair. He had quite a problem with the chair's upholstery pattern. The mahogany wood done in amazing scroll work was on point, but the upholstery looked like someone's grandmother had picked it out in a home goods store a decade before any of them had even been born.

"It is an antique, Mr. Hummel." The photographer said as he stepped onto the scene. "You do your job and allow me to do mine."

Kurt gave him a straight screw face. "I appreciate antiques. However, that monstrosity will not show my Diva's dress to the best advantage."

Maximilian Davidson rolled large hazel eyes. "Let's say that if I am right and you are wrong…you will have to allow me the exclusive photography rights to your next three east coast events."

"Fine, but if I am right, you'll do those three events but waive your exorbitant fee for all three." Kurt shot back.

Mercedes went over, she assessed the chair, with a gesture she had Sam come over and adjust the angle. She turned and settled her legs over the side of the chair and twisted her hips so that her back was against the tall back. Sam moved behind the chair and draped his hand over her right shoulder. She lifted her left hand and linked it with Sam's clearly allowing not only her ring to be shown off, but their love to shine forth as well. "Shit, Robin…my Nikon!" Maximilian called to his assistant. "Jonesé…look up at your prince." He commanded as soon as the camera hit his hand. He immediately started to take shots as his assistant hurriedly tried to get the lights and shadows perfect. "Prince Sam? Sam…shift Jonesé's hair over to her other shoulder." His breath caught, "the sexual tension between you two is absolutely breathtaking. Drop her hand, and whisper something in her ear."

Kurt hustled over to the computer that the camera was streaming to. Every shot was gold, intimate and sweet, yet hot as fire. Kurt had to ask for one shot though. "Mercy, can you stand and turn and kiss Sam over the back of the chair."

She okayed the shot with Maximilian before she complied, but the shot was amazingly beautiful. Max held the camera up for a moment. "Robin, loose the chair, Jonesé stand in front of Sam. Sam wrap your hands around her and J…rest your hands on his." Maximilian directed. As soon as they assumed the position, Maximilian started to take shots that were even more intimate and touching than the ones before. After he was sure that he had gotten everything he wanted of those, he had his assistant and another guy bring in a Victorian fainting couch, and had Mercedes recline against Sam as he straddled the chaise and sat upright against the backrest.

Sam leaned in and whispered, "It's a damn good thing you wore me out last night, or we'd be seeing how sturdy these antiques are." The couple started to giggle just as the photographer began to snap shots of them. They took another million pictures, in another hundred poses before Maximilian called for lunch. Lunch was catered by Alton Brown's catering company. Afterwards Mercedes was put through another round of hair and makeup. She took off her bra and let Kurt strap her into the silken black corset. She pulled the Louboutons from their case and shooed Kurt off to go and help Sam get into his tux. She cooed at the vintage Loubouton Borghese black pumps. When Kurt returned, admonished by Sam that the blond could dress himself and he would call him when it was time to do the cufflinks, Mercedes was petting the crisscrossed, well cared for, patent leather straps that made up the vamp of the shoes like they were a pet. "Okay, Cedes dear. I know that the shoes are beyond spectacular, but we only have Maximilian for another hour."

"Fine." She pouted but she allowed Kurt to fasten her into the sky high, red bottomed heels. He carefully helped her into the gorgeous Alyce Paris dress and zipped it up just as Sam called out his name. Kurt bustled off to help him as Mercedes allowed the makeup artist to cover her lips first with an oxen blood colored lipstain, then go over that with the subtle rose champagne gloss. She gave herself a once over in the floor length mirror. The hair stylist had given her a truly beautiful, if a little elaborate, off the side bun, accented with a peacock feather that matched the dress perfectly. The makeup artist had given her an old fashion smoky eye, subtle cheek accentuation and glamorous lips. The feather in her hair played wonderfully off the design of the Swarovski crystal neckpiece and cuffs. The earrings were simple and served to enhance all the other jewelry rather than compete with it or give her a too matched look.

Mercedes smiled in the mirror and headed out to see what changes the commotion in the main part of the studio had wrought. The backdrop was no longer the very light ivory it had been. Now it looked like a beautiful starry night sky. Kurt had a word with Robin, and with a gesture the chair was back. It was soon joined by a TV tray draped in silvery fabric. Kurt arranged her on the chair as closely as he could remember to how she looked that long ago prom night. Mercedes caught onto what he was going for and adjusted accordingly. Kurt stepped out of the frame, and Maximilian selected his camera of choice, and began to take pictures. Sam slowly approached Mercedes; he looked incredible from the top of his well styled hair to the matte and shiny toes of his Loubouton shoes. Reaching her, he gently cleared his throat. "You look even more beautiful than you did that night. May I have this dance?"

Placing her hand in his she stood gracefully. From out of nowhere, the opening strains of Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts started to play. They danced, moving through the steps of a tango, that didn't quite fit the music, but it was the only sexy ballroom dance Sam had been able to learn from Mike over the years. The rest of the room faded away as they danced. Sam dipped and twirled Mercedes around the small 'dance floor'. Eventually Kurt put on a fast song and they let loose. They resurrected the robot, and the cabbage patch, the running man and the prep. Sam busted out the windy city, so Mercy started to drop it like it's hot. By the time Maximilian released them they were barely able to dance for all their giggling and laughing.

"I'm not ready to undo the magic…Kurt doll yourself up. Let's see if Monica can get us reservations for four at La Grenouille. Maximilian, you will join us, won't you?" Mercedes laughed. Her miracle worker managed to get them slightly early reservations at the posh French restaurant. She even sent a car service and Binkie and Junior to pick them up. The evening was filled with good company, good food and good conversation. Before the dessert course, Sam and Mercedes adjourned to the dance floor. They returned just as dessert was presented. Sam and Mercedes had each gotten something different and they shared their differing soufflés until they were all gone. They said good night and hurried back to the privacy of Sam's apartment.

Sunday, they attended Sam's church and had a wonderful brunch afterwards. Monday found them back on their grinds. Sam had meetings with his team, and then he had meetings with the money people. DC's accountants decided that it was extremely fortuitous that Sam's fiancée was the person that more than seventy-five percent of their focus groups felt would make the perfect Vixen. They took that and Sam's moving to LA as signs that this was the perfect time to begin moving on the first Justice League movie. Mercedes, accompanied by Kurt, Monica and Marley, had appointments at several smaller boutique bridal salons. It was in a very tiny shop in Soho that she managed to find exactly what she was looking for. They went to Unique's village apartment and dragged her with them to Neiman Marcus, and Mercedes found a perfect pair of blue Gucci sandals to wear with it. For the ceremony she was going for a more traditional something blue, she had found some beautiful sapphire and blue diamond hair pins that would work perfectly. Also at Neiman, she found six different Le Pearla lingerie sets that she purchased for their honeymoon and some great stockings for any occasion she might need them for. Kurt was searching through dress racks like a man possessed. He still hadn't found a dress that would work for all of Mercedes bridesmaids. They ranged in age from twenty to forty and had different shapes and heights and everything else, including budgets and personalities. Granted he had one less responsibility, he'd finally called in the towel on trying to convince Edith Jones that he was going to pick out the Mothers' dresses as well. Apparently even his charm could only go so far against her brand of stubborn. He had sent her a picture of the dress he'd selected for Marie Evans, so they were all hoping that Edith would be able to find something similar or complimentary. But still he searched for the perfect bridesmaid's dresses.

"Kurt, does it help if I say I'd love to go old school glamour for them, think fit and flair or mermaid. If you're going cocktail length instead, I'd prefer a bateau neckline. If you can get both in the same dress, I will never again mention you almost throwing me over for Rachel back in the day ever again." Mercedes offered.

Kurt was thoughtful. "You know I think that Zac Posen's line put out something in their spring line that would be perfect. It's higher end though."

She shrugged. "I'll buy Stacey's; everyone else can easily afford it. I saw a cute little short number that will look great with my reception dress. I'll fork out the cash to get them each one of those. That and their bridesmaid's jewelry will be my gift to the girls, though some of them have a little something extra back at Sam's already. But my bitches or not, they are on their own for their shoes." She turned to Monica and had her send Kurt the link for the Alfred Angelo bridesmaid dress that she'd liked.

Finally, pretty much, finished with the things they had planned to get accomplished for the wedding, they headed to the snazzy little dress boutique that she loved to visit on Fifth Avenue. They searched and searched, finally finding her two different outfits that would work for going out with Sean Combs, no matter where they ended up going. She searched out shoes and accessories. The five friends hooked up with Sam and met Quinn, Blaine, Mike, and even Rachel for a little reunion dinner.

"Man, you and Mercedes getting back together after all these years is giving me all kinds of hope, Sam." Mike said as their servers began to set out their dinner selections. "I had hoped she might call me after Artie sent us all each other's contact info." Mike said referring to Tina.

Sam shrugged. "I kind of had to make Mercedes come to me this time I was too scared of rejection to put myself out there in the same way I used to. Maybe Tina is kind of feeling the same way."

"Yeah, but what if she is with somebody? I think it hurts less not to know." Mike finally returned.

"Yeah, at least Tee's not with one of the 'our designers are celebrities' fashion houses. I was forced to listen to international commentary every time Mercedes went out with some new guy." Sam sighed as he remembered those dark days.

Mike clapped him on the back and commiserated. "So, what's up with Kurt and Blaine? Kurt has a husband and Blaine has a boyfriend. Why are they flirting so much?"

"Man, that is not Blaine flirting…not anymore. I've had to play his damn wingman. Lost a bet…don't ask…but that is flirting for the nice, sweet, humble Blaine we knew back in the day. Flirting for grown up Blaine is a whole lot closer to Santana's high school flirting than anything you're seeing right now." Sam laughed.

Mike wiped an imaginary tear drop from his eyes. "They grow up so fast." The two old friends shared a laugh and returned their attention to the other conversations going on around the table.

Mercedes asked everyone what they were doing on Wednesday evening. She explained to them that she would need an entourage to be accepted as 'elite' in the New York club scene. She did advise them that they really shouldn't come if they had to be anywhere before noon the next day. All of the New York New Directions agreed to come, and in Blaine's case bring his significant other. They discussed the details and it was agreed that everyone would meet up at Sam's apartment and have a late dinner before heading to whichever hotspot P. Diddy was partying at that evening. Mercedes told them that Monica would text them with the details as soon as she had them. They enjoyed the rest of their dinner, chatting and catching up in all the ways you could only do face to face.

Before the dessert course was served, Kurt drew everyone's attention to himself; he had several skype windows open facing him on several different devices. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen…the long, very, very long…really too long awaited blessed union of Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans will be occurring on Saturday August third in Lima, Ohio. The wedding will begin promptly at five pm. The reception will begin promptly at eight. Those of you, who are to be in the wedding party, will receive notice within the next few days. I will email you the dress and/or tuxedo details. Invitations will be in the mail no later than June 28th. For all of the New Directions of 2012 and 2013…except that Kitty broad, attendance is mandatory. If you fail to show up, then you will automatically lose any and all privileges that come with being our friend…i.e. no more will call concert tickets, no more friends and family rate for styling or event planning, no more positive spin on stupid antics, no more preferential casting, and anything else we can come up with."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Kurt…" she chided.

"What?" He said innocently. "I'm rather sick of only being considered a friend when there is an opening I just have to plan, or an awards show that they just have to look their best for. I'm rather sick of almost all of us going out of our way for each other, but then when we need certain people, they are too busy to even take our calls, or if they do, they find some way to benefit from assisting us." Kurt said his eyes narrowing on each and every word.

Mike spoke up; falling easily back into a role he thought he'd left behind years before. "We'll all be there Kurt ready to assume our roles are your perfection soldiers; ready, willing, and able to make sure that nothing goes wrong on that, the most overdue of, wedding days."

"Everybody got jokes about how damn long its take me and Sam to get to the altar, but let me point out, Puck on west coast, Lauren on east. Brittany back with dudes, but in NYC while Artie is in Vegas. Santana, gonna leave her alone 'cause I know her chick and she is all kinds of awesome…if they didn't both have such rampant commitment issues, they might actually move in together. Mike, Manhattan, Tina, Paris…both of you single and asking me all the damn time how the other one is doing. Joe in Orlando, Quinn in Manhattan…see where I'm going with this…now let the mutherfucker who is without issues cast the first joke." Mercedes read everyone the riot act.

Sam put a soothing arm around her shoulder. "But Mercy…the only ones in happy, healthy relationships are gay. Our straight friends want to pick on us too. What can they pick on us about?" he said teasingly.

Quinn took the first shot. "I call that HUGE ass hickey that Sam is sporting, and just for Santana, I'm going to add the question, can normal sized lips even come close to making one of that size and intensity?"

"I want to mention that I saw Ms. Jones on her first day in New York and Mercedes, you haven't been walking normally since." Marley added lightly.

Finn had Kurt turn him around to face the couple. "I want to know if Sam's neighbors call him by name when they see him in the lobby now. Cheezus knows that when he lived with us during that summer of love part deux, our whole neighborhood knew both their names."

By that point, no one had a straight face any more. Even Rachel was laughing so hard that she had tears running down her face. Once everyone was finally back under control, Kurt resumed control himself. So now that we've tormented out happy couple, let me continue my announcements. Rachel, Quinn, or Noah, before the end of this evening I'll need Shelby Cochran's mailing address as well as a 'not completely super personal' email address. I have to invite Schue, I cannot figure anyway around it, Coach Sylvester has already called me and told me that she will be attending 'Aretha and Lady Lips' shindig…not because she likes you anymore now than she did when we were students, but just because 'Aretha' is still her biggest Cheerio success story; so if those two will be there than I think the teacher who truly saw our Diva's talent and brought it forward should definitely be there. And, of course, Mercedes wants her 'supposed to have been' god daughter there as well. Now, Finn, your son as the only little boy in our entire social circle, will be serving as the ring bearer…and my precious Marissa will be one flower girl, Mercedes' niece, Joyanna, will be the other."

Kurt started addressing people more individually. "Blaine, I understand that you shall serve as the best man, since Sam promised it to you quite some time ago. Right now, I doubt Mercedes even knows who her Maid/Matron of Honor shall be. I am asking that all New Direction females who are not in the wedding party wear jewel tones, other than amethyst, silver, or gold. I will need all of us in Lima no later than July 29th. Mercedes you and Sam are to be there by the 27th. Everyone is allowed to bring a plus one…not Brody, Rachel, he is pathetic, and if I see one lock of Jessie St. Shameless' hair on the premises…I will have him shot. I cannot believe that you still associate with either of those two. Quinn, I will put it on the invite, but please make sure that Shelby knows she may bring a plus one as Beth will be named on the invitation. Beth, however, is too young to have a plus one and if she does chose to bring one, if it is a boy, I will have Mr. Evans shoot him before Puck or Jake can ruin their tuxedos by killing him with their combined bare hands. He is southern so I am sure that he owns at least one gun. There will be many celebrities here, not just us, so please remember this when selecting your plus ones."

He took a sip of water and continued his instructions. "Santana, I don't care if they are still in the process of choosing a new pope or not, you will get your ass back stateside and in Lima by the 29th. I'm still not sure why they have you anywhere near the Vatican. Aren't they worried you'll burst into flames?" he teased to soften his imperative. "Brittany, darling, please…as a personal favor do not bring pets. The Wyndham was kind enough to hold a very large percentage of their rooms for us…they do not allow pets. Mike, if you are going to try to contact Tina, do so now so the drama can be resolved or at least shelvable by then. Puck, I will be inviting Lauren, so please make sure that there will be no lingering drama there either. Puck, if you aren't in the bridal party, you will sit with Cedes' family and Jake, you will sit with Sam's, there is some division among others as well. Marley, Sam's side…Unique, Mercedes'. I think that is everything, but be prepared for me to be texting and emailing you more and more details as we get nearer to the event." Kurt made a gesture and dessert was finally served.

* * *

This story will be posted in its entirety over the course of the next two weeks. Should you review a lot, we may be able to get that down to seven days.

Think about the gratification...LOL

TTFN  
Anni


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thank you to each of you who has taken the time to review especially Zeejack, Carebearcaryn21, Jujubee58 and Isis. I also need to scream out a huge thanks to _**KayBee80**_ and **_Illiandyandra _**both of whom are completely instrumental in me getting anything out of my head and posted in a sense-making fashion.

**BTW**: This story is pretty much an Angst-free zone. I hope that you'll enjoy. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Mercedes and Sam exchanged looks; Kurt had put them on the spot by saying that they would tell the bridal party who they were that evening. He knew they would have to do it; they couldn't procrastinate any longer. They would have to actually call people as soon as they got home for the evening.

After they all split up after dinner, Mercedes and Sam talked quietly in the taxi on the way back to his apartment. "Ok, I'll call the east coast girls first. Then Santana, after that I'll work my way to the west coast."

Sam nodded understanding her reasoning. "That sounds good, so I'll start with Blaine and Mike and work my way out to Jake."

"Thanks for not getting all crazy about me choosing to have Puck stand as a bride's attendant." Mercedes laughed.

"You girls need at least one guy on your side…he'll have pockets and he can hold all you're glosses for you." Sam teased. "Are you sure that you don't mind me asking Brittany?"

Mercedes laughed. "I don't mind. I just don't envy you having to explain that she'll be on your side and in black."

"Same dress though, right?" he asked.

"Yes, same dress, just in black." Mercedes assured him. "Thank you for agreeing to have a female on your side to make everything even."

"Well, I know how close you and Puck are…if he wasn't so completely friendzoned that you have him in the same category as Marcus, you and he might have been together all these years." Sam said putting into words the one thing he had feared more than any other.

"Puck and I decided before you ever came to McKinley that we couldn't be 'that' for each other. Instead we'd be what we actually needed. Puck needs a woman that he can really respect. So many women have just rolled over for him, that he was creeping to a place where all women were sluts and whores to him. With Beth on the way, he knew he needed someone who reminded him that there are women worthy of respect out there. That there are women who don't just spread their legs because he smiles at them, his relationship with his mother isn't the best, so there is a little maternal care and concern there too, but mainly I just remind him that there are women who Beth can look up to and aspire to emulate." She told him honestly. "For me Puck is my confidence when my internal knowledge of my own fierceness takes a beating, he is always there to shore it up. Especially when we first moved out to LA. When my confidence started to wane, when the executives were all giving me notes that they love my voice, but I should see them when I dropped seventy-five to a hundred pounds."

"Hold up Mercedes, you're barely five foot two…even back then, if you dropped that much weight you'd have looked like a skeleton." Sam interrupted.

Mercedes laughed. "Think back to how ridiculous the perception of female beauty had gotten back in the early 20 teens. Skeletons were considered sexy. Even artists like Ciara and Keri Hilson had people comment about their thighs…never mind that their thighs were rock hard muscles." She chuckled. "You know that is exactly what Puck said when I asked him to help me lose the weight. He helped me tone, and flatten my tummy…but when I'd dropped twenty five pounds, he sat me down and told me that he'd help me with maintenance…but no further loss. In fact, I didn't lose any more weight until I did West Side Story."

"Wow…I mean I knew you two were close, through Jake, he's been pretty much my go to 'Mercy News' person. But I don't know if I ever realized it was that deep between you two…that is so awesome." Sam told her, his voice conveying his sincere happiness that she had someone who provided her with those assurances whenever she needed them. "Brittany had really been my hope. Those times when I would want to give up, suddenly the phone would ring and it would be Brittany reminding me that things could work out, and I just had to have faith. Believe it or not, she was the one who helped me understand what happened senior year. She told me that you'd been trying to do what you thought was best for me…mostly. She also told me that there was a big part of you that felt that eventually I would throw you over for the thin blonde. She said that by hooking up with her, I'd subconsciously sabotaged our relationship because part of me knew that and was punishing you for your lack of faith in me…but it was a total catch 22 because in your mind all I did was prove you right. Granted all of this was couched as advice coming from Lord Tubbington, so it took me quite a long time to realize that she, or maybe the cat, was right."

Mercedes took a deep breath, and finally they addressed the elephant in the room. "You know, I think Brits was right. But first I have to say, y'all do be sleeping on her just because she prefers to call her intelligent side the same thing as she calls her cat. Anyway, I think that there was part of me that I held back, not on purpose, just because I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. I'm not sure that I was thinking you'd throw me over for anyone, I just…back then, I wasn't used to good things happening to me. Every time something good happened, something exponentially worse usually came behind it. Like when you had to move, I was so happy for your family, for you…but then it took you away from me. I never wanted to hurt like that ever again, so I think I tried to make sure that you wouldn't be able to hurt me like that again, only it didn't work. It still hurt like I had lost a limb, or a lung…I honestly worry what would have happened to me that year if I hadn't had music. My entire first damn CD should have just been titled Pity Party. I poured my heart out into that one, but it saved me." She paused in thought, "Okay, there may have been some fear that you didn't really want me…that eventually some skinny blonde, or tiny Latina would turn your head."

"And now…is that fear still there?" Sam asked quietly. His breath caught in his throat. "Because I have to tell you honestly, I haven't had a relationship with a 'skinny blonde or tiny Latina' since high school. I learned those lessons well. I mean not just the emotional ones, but guy things like small boobs maybe some guys' thing, but I like big, soft, real breasts. I like full, round, sexy bottoms that sway and jiggle when a woman walks. Thick thighs that cradle a man just right when he's moving between them, all soft and warm against his hips." Unconsciously, Sam licked his lips. "I gave up on trying to replace you by the time I was twenty two. But I'm just not built for celibacy, I tried that. I lasted a grand total of 23 months, and by the time I reached the end of my rope, I was depressed and hated the whole entire world, and mean enough that it hated me right back. So I started to…once a month, I'd go on what I called my hunts. I'd go to a club and spend the better part of the evening finding some girl who was just looking for what little bit of me I could offer."

"If you're referring to the part of you I think you are…ain't nothing small about that." Mercedes quipped hoping to lighten the mood and to let Sam know that she wasn't going to hold this against him.

Sam pulled her into his side and chuckled at her joke. "Thank you, Darlin'. But I was making a point. At first I was lucky. About four or five hunts in, I found a girl who was just coming out of a bad breakup. She and I would hook up once a month just to 'hit it and quit it', every month for a year and a half. By then she was ready to go try for something real. She met a real nice guy a couple of years ago, she sends me Christmas cards. After her I didn't go back out for another six months. I got set up by this guy at work, 'Man, you have to meet my sister-in-law. You two would be perfect together…yeah, she looked like Quinn and Kitty had gotten together and spawned an even more cray-cray love child. That dumbass got me stalked by his sister in law who I only dated twice. She cured me of even trying to do the whole serial dating thing, so I went back to hunting once a month. Club hookups at their place, condoms, no kissing and making sure I got tested every three months. You know how they say hind sight is twenty/twenty, well looking back, when I went hunting, the skin color might change but the curves never did."

"I've gotta say, I'm sure that I'm probably supposed to be jealous, but truth be told I'm rather flattered." Mercedes told him honestly. "I went the other route. The guys I dated were usually brown skinned. I dated a couple of Hispanic guys, several black dudes and even a guy whose family came from Egypt. Most of the time they were cute, but not fine; the Hollywood version of Shane…minus the kind heart."

"Kind heart my ass." Sam muttered. Even after all these years Sam couldn't hear the name Shane Tinsley without having violent thoughts. When the behemoth had been sidelined due to an injury during his rookie season with the Atlanta Falcons, Sam had cheered like his team had won the Super Bowl. "So you subconsciously decided to keep you heart safe by dating men who were nothing at all like the one you really wanted."

"Yeah, something like that…big head much." She teased. As they got out the taxi, paid the driver and headed inside Sam's building.

"Honey, you can't tell me nothing no more. I've got my girl back, we're planning our wedding and if trying counts then I know we've got a bun in the oven already." Sam laughed. "My head is so big; I can barely fit it in this lobby."

"I've got somewhere you can fit your head..." Mercedes said alluringly.

"Such a nice tight fit, too." Sam moaned. He lowered his mouth to hers and captured her lips in a kiss that had them both so aroused and lost in their passion that they barely made it into Sam's apartment before they joined together again. Once their passion was sated, only then were they able to focus and make the calls asking their closest friends to be in their bridal party.

The next morning Sam left Mercedes asleep in his bed as he dressed and headed to his office. He ended up running late, because he so enjoyed seeing her finally back where she belonged. Mercedes awoke at nine, and called Freddie just to touch base and start him thinking about what she would do to him when she got back to LA. She also reminded him that he had no choice but to attend her wedding. She also got him started on the negotiations with NBC and their entertainment news division for the rights to any pictured they decided to release to accompany whatever Santana would put together after the wedding. Then she contacted Monica and set her to work finalizing the addresses for the guest list as well as verifying the details for the next day's meeting with the media mogul.

Mercedes cleaned the apartment, and was rather glad she did. She found three different bras that had been tossed hither and yon around the living room in the week she had been there. She looked through the kitchen, and made a grocery list. She dressed and used her phone's GPS to find an organic market close to the apartment. She knew she was taking a risk, but she really didn't see the point in making Monica hoof it all the way over to Sam's neighborhood just to go grocery for her. She was able to get the shopping done, and was on her way back to the apartment when she was crowded by well-wishers and autograph seekers. She wasn't able to break free of them, until several officers stopped and gave her their assistance. She took their offered ride back to Sam's building and his door man helped her to get her groceries up to the apartment door. After all that, she barely felt like putting them in their proper place, but once that chore was completed, she realized that she had only killed a little over two hours. She sighed, got herself ready; she called a car service and her Rangemen and decided to do a little solo time at the stores.

Mercedes didn't consider herself to be a shopaholic, she just liked nice things. She worked diligently to make sure that her spending wasn't too excessive, but she really only made it to New York two to three times a year, so she was going to enjoy her time amongst some of the nations' most iconic stores. And yes, she knew that they were chain stores, she regularly visited them in LA, but there was just something special about being in Neiman Marcus or Bergdorf's or Nordstrom in Manhattan. She hit the big three with a vengeance, limiting herself to one outfit, from the skin out, at each store. First at Neiman Marcus she found a gorgeous red silk faille origami neckline suit jacket with a tea length, pencil skirt. It was a bit much for a meeting between 'friends' but given that she was determined to have Sean Combs invest in the show she wanted produced, she was willing to table their friendship for the duration of the meeting. She searched for the proper underpinnings and discovered a forming chemise that was perfect. She also found a bra and pantie set from the same designer that would look just right under the slip. While in the shoe department, she was enraptured by an adorable pair of black and white tiger print calf hair pumps, and knew that they would be perfect with the suit. She stopped in the men's jewelry department and picked up a gift for Sam. She tried to find him something in the men's clothing section, but most of the suits there struck her as too much Kurt not enough Sam, so she moved onto Bergdorf Goodman's.

At Bergdorf's she found several things for Sam. Jeans that, with a little help from Monica, would fit as perfectly as the ones her PA had purchased their first night in the city. A suit that would be absolutely perfect for a night clubbing at any of the places that were the NYC equivalent of the clubs Diddy dragged her to on occasion on the west coast. She also found a very professional suit that she purchased as a gift for Monica herself. The Calvin Klein tweed suit would look very nice on the smaller girl, Mercedes even searched and searched until she found a pair of slacks that Monica could change out with the skirt. In this store, Mercedes found a very cute one shoulder white mini dress. Since it was summer and therefore she could, Mercedes decided to go for all white. The dress had a diaphanous sleeve on the one side and nothing on the other. It had some silver and crystal beading and the underskirt was lace. Mercedes paired it with a pair of Badgley Miscka ultra high heeled sandals in white. Feeling naughty, she headed to the lingerie section and decided that she would continue her theme, though she knew that it could backfire on her grandly. The set she found, she wasn't sure she was bold enough to actually wear. It was made of sheer white lace, and the demi bra would play peek-a-boo with her brown skin and even darker brown nipples and areolas. The panties looked like girl briefs from the front, but the back was an entirely different story. The back barely had enough material to be called a thong.

In Nordstrom, she found an incredible mini dress with a jagged hem and beading and multicolored crystals all around the sweetheart neck line of the corseted top. The color of the dress was almost impossible to define. It looked like rose silk had been covered by a sheer black overlay, though she couldn't feel any layering. Though she thought she had planned her 'out with Puffy' outfit to the tee, Mercedes couldn't resist this dress. She tried to be good and leave it there, but it kept calling her back. Finally she decided that she would try it on. The dress fit as though made for her. So she headed to the lingerie department. A dress that hot called for something special. Given the size of Mercedes endowments, and the fact that the dress didn't have even the thinnest of straps, she decided to go with a bustier. But as she looked for one, she found an Elomi molded underwire convertible strapless bra. At an EE cup Mercedes may have loved the luxury brands, but she lived for the few companies that catered to women like herself. She still felt daring, so she bought a tiny black thong…then she bought a cute little pair of boy shorts to wear over it. Then she headed to the shoe department. There she found a pair of hot pink ultra-high stiletto sandals with mirror detailing on the vamp. Completely happy with her purchases, Mercedes decided she wanted to treat Junior, who had had to endure four and a half hours of intensive shopping. So she bought him a thousand dollar gift card that would be good anywhere they took VISA.

He saw her back to Sam's apartment and the poor beleaguered bodyguard had never been so happy to return a client to their domicile before in all his days. It was the only reason Mercedes was able to give him the gift card. He wasn't paying any attention, he took the greeting card she handed him with a thank you and helped her and Sam get all her purchases up to the apartment. Then he disappeared like smoke.

Sam looked around at the plethora of new clothing Mercedes had gotten. "Darlin', we're running out of room for your clothes."

Mercedes surveyed the closet in front of her. With an unconcerned shrug she replied, "If it gets too bad, I'll ship some things to Kurt. By the day after tomorrow, the stuff I bought myself will be able to go. I just needed something to wear to meet with P Diddy and to go to the club. I got you a few new pieces too. I wasn't sure if the places you went hunting were anything like where we'll probably end up tomorrow."

"Probably not," Sam admitted.

"Hey speaking of your hunting trips…if you could get by hunting once a month, why is it that you've been barely letting me out of the bed unless you're at work? I'm not complaining…not at all, but it almost feels like you're trying to stockpile in case I'm gone soon. Is that a fear you still have?" she asked him seriously.

Sam gave her a lopsided grin. "No. I know that if you weren't all in, you might have come, but you'd be in some posh, fit for a diva, suite at the Waldorf. The fact that you're here with me in this, admittedly nice, but not super remarkable, apartment tells me that you're here for good. I guess maybe, well if you were in a desert for a very long time, when you got out, wouldn't you drink your fill?" he pointed out. "Besides, I was old enough to remember when my momma was pregnant with the twins. She got sick those first few months, I mean, 'Sam be quiet, your mom is resting' sick. She was barely able to move from her room some days. So maybe I am stockpiling a little, just in case you get that bad off."

Mercedes gave him an alluring smile. "Well, why don't we go and add a little to your stock." She whispered against his ear.

Sam lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom. "You know what I realized this morning on the train to work? I realized that somehow, I've neglected to taste you." He murmured as he laid her down on the bed. Slowly Sam gently and carefully removed the clothing hiding his woman's body from his hungry eyes. When she was laying before him completely naked, her soft skin beckoned him forward. Sam kissed Mercedes full lip, teasingly nipping at her lush lower lip. His hands were busy gently massaging her sumptuous, full breasts. He rolled her nipples between his strong fingers, pinching just hard enough to make his woman keen and beg for more. "I haven't played with my girls as much as I should have either. But do you know why?"

With a moan, Mercedes shook her head. "Because, Darlin' ever since you called me that Saturday afternoon, all I can think about is being inside you, pressing my dick as deeply into you as I can…so deep that I'm fucking your damn cervix and unloading every bit of seed I can. In my dreams I see them, like in a sex ed tape, rushing to your eggs. Fucking their way inside, creating out child." Mercedes gasped, she could see his words as he spoke. See everything play out the way he saw it. "But tonight, I'm gonna taste you. I'm gonna make you cum with my hands and my mouth until you're crawling out of your skin."

Sam started to kiss and nip his way down her neck. He latched on to one of her turgid nipples, his tongue licking and poking the sensitive flesh. He waited until Mercedes back started to arch, pressing her breast more fully into his face, before he nipped the bud between his teeth. "Fuck." Mercy hissed. Sam started applying more pressure; he wanted to see if he could make her cum without any stimulation below. He tormented her breasts moving back and forth between them driving her to the brink time and time again. Eventually the rich vanilla and honey, slightly musky scent of her arousal filled the air around them.

He couldn't resist the siren's call any longer. He kissed his way down her belly, stopping to dip his tongue into the little dip of her navel. Further he nibbled and kissed until he settled with his face between her thick brown thighs. He leaned forward and inhaled deeply. "You smell so damn good, Darlin'." He whispered into the silence of the room. Sam stuck out his tongue and licked Mercedes from bottom to top, collecting her essence on his tongue. "Umm, and Baby, you taste even better." Sam's tongue was much like his mouth, broad and plump and very, very dexterous. He used broad strokes to open her up for his questing tongue. When he'd teased her clit out from hiding, he fastened his lips round it and flickered his tongue against the sensitive morsel of flesh.

Just as he'd remembered Mercedes went wild. "Holy fucking Shit!" she screamed. Her body convulsed, she curled into herself despite Sam's broad, strong hands holding her hips in place. "Oh Sam! OOOHHH SAM!" she called out as he suckled the bundle of nerves. Sam loved the sounds of her pleasure and he was rewarded with a flood of her thin, slick juices. But he wanted her to cum more…he wanted her to give him more of her taste. He had missed the taste of her, the feel of her on his tongue. He slid a long, thick finger into her tight little tunnel. Making a come hither gesture with the digit, he launched Mercedes into the stratosphere. "Jesus, yes! God, please! Sammmmy!"

With a start, Sam realized that he was still dressed. He used one hand to keep Mercedes locked in the throes of an epic orgasm. With his free hand, Sam managed to undo his belt, popped the button right off the front of his slacks, ripped down the zipper and freed his weeping cock. He latched onto a bouncing, jiggling breast and replaced his finger with his dick. His quick hard thrust didn't just sheath him fully in his love's tight wet heat, it also caused Mercedes to scream his name and beg him to fuck her hard. Sam was nothing if not obliging. "There is something really fucking hot about having you under me writhing and beggin', nakeder than the day you were born; while I'm fuckin' you hard and fast still dressed for work." He whispered darkly against her ear.

Mercedes arched up into his rabid thrusts. "So…good!" she moaned incoherently. "Sammy…baby…hold me down." She pleaded.

Catching her train of thought, Sam growled and grabbed both her wrists in one hand. Rearing back he held them above her head, and started to swivel his hips as he thrust faster, trying to go even deeper. "Fuck you feel so good Baby." He moaned. "You like it hard and fast don't you, my dirty Darlin'. You're so damn sexy. Love it that I have you back where you belong." Sam panted. "You're mine now. Mine…Never letting you go again." Mercedes screamed as she was overcome yet again by her pleasure. His name tripped off her lips with every expletive that slipped out. Her hips were humping up at Sam as he stilled. He pulled out, and released her hands. Grabbing her hips, Sam lifted Mercedes as though she weighed nothing at all. He carried her over to the chair he'd spent his punishment strapped to. He tossed her onto the seat on her knees. He grabbed her wrists again and pulled both her arms behind her back. His pants were around his ankles as he thrust forward, entering Mercedes roughly from behind. Her screams of pleasure echoed off the walls as Sam made her cum over and over again. His rough, coarse words of love were as arousing as the way he was holding her hands, "Tomorrow, I want you to dress like a dirty girl. I want your tits on display, I want to be able to put my hands under your skirt and feel the soft skin your sexy ass when we're dancing." He growled right against her ear. "I want you in the hottest dress you've ever worn. I want you to wear the tiniest panties you can, and bring a pair to keep in your purse." Sam paused to wet his forefinger in his mouth. "You're gonna be my Dirty Darlin' all damn night tomorrow." He told her. He pressed the pad of his wet finger against her rosebud. Her whimpers and moans and cries of passion were music to his ears. "And soon…real soon." He whispered, his tone dark, almost threatening. "I'm gonna fuck 'dat big, sexy, round, soft, amazing ass."

It was Sam's turn to cry out as the intensity of Mercedes' orgasm did him in. He felt his balls bathed in her essence as she tightened down on him. Together they rode the waves of ecstasy, Sam's hand tightened almost painfully on Mercedes wrists…which only served to heighten her pleasure. Mercedes body grew so wet and hot that she boiled over, her passion wetting not only her thighs, but Sam's as well, the undulating waves of her walls and the intense, wet heat of her orgasm only served to heighten his. When they finally came down from their meteoric high, Sam's face was plastered against Mercedes sweaty back. At some point he'd released her wrists, though they remained trapped between them, and his hands were clutching her breasts tightly enough to leave light bruising in some spots. Mercedes was squished into the back of the chair, her cheek gaining a clear impression of the upholstery. They found themselves too exhausted to even worry about food; instead they took a shared shower and climbed into the bed still damp. They were asleep before they dried.

The next morning, Mercedes forced herself out of bed with Sam. Together they had a quick breakfast and cleaned up the bedroom Sam dressed and as he was heading out the door, Monica arrived. Mercedes took one look at her PA and turned and entered 'her closet', as Sam had begun referring to the guest bedroom. She came out with a garment bag. "Here, go get changed, then we'll work on me." Mercedes commanded.

Monica hesitatingly opened the bag to find the cute tweed suit. She knew she probably shouldn't accept but the suit she was wearing, while classically cut, was severe and a little out dated. She hurried to comply with Mercedes command. As soon as she rejoined Mercedes, however, she was assessed and evaluated. The petite diva returned to the guest room and remerged with some great costume pieces that she used to spice up the look. Once Mercedes was happy with how Monica looked, she adjourned to her own shower and to begin to get ready. While she was dressing, Monica went to work making sure that the car service would be there on time and that Junior and Binkie were set. The very efficient PA even verified that they would be having more bodyguards for the evening and sent out a mass schedule for the evening's events, though she did warn all of her boss' friends that she would have to let them know club name and dress code after their meeting.

By the time Monica finished her morning check list, Mercedes was finished in the bedroom she came out freshly showered, her hair pulled back into a voluminous bun, her makeup appropriate for a day meeting, though her lips were done in a glossy warm tone red rather than a matte, and her eyes were lined to make them look bigger and more gamine like. She was wearing her new lingerie, including the body molding chemise that was far less likely to ride up than a traditional slip and give her the slight support she needed given the very close cut nature of her suit. "Call Sam and remind him that I'll be out of pocket from ten until at least one." Monica nodded and shot off a quick text. She knew that Sam had taken to calling to talk to Mercedes during his lunch hour. Mercedes came out this time, having added her shoes. She struck a pose. "Aren't they gorgeous?" Mercedes crowed. "And they were on sale. Once TMZ catches me in them a few times though I'll have to pass them along…oh the perils of being famous."

"Silly lady, get dressed. The car will be here in the next fifteen, twenty minutes." Monica admonished her employer. "Or was this your way of coming out to say, 'Monica, I need your assistance to get into this incredibly fashion forward, yet horribly uncomfortable article of clothing I recently purchased'."

"Yeah, what you just said." Mercedes shot back. They were both giggling as they zipped, tucked, buttoned and jiggled Mercedes into her cherry red, second skin tight suit. Monica quickly gathered everything Mercedes would need in her own black leather, large tote bag. They made it down to the lobby just in time for Binkie to usher them into the waiting car. The usually taciturn bodyguard had a look on his face that baffled Mercedes. She checked herself over but could find nothing out of place. "What?" She asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No ma'am." Binkie rushed to assure her. "I was simply thinking that Sam Evans is a very lucky man." He said respectfully.

She laughed. "Thank you Binkie, but you've got to be less creepy about it. Sam used to stare at me like that. I had to explain to him that intense staring is only okay for about a minute. Once you hit and pass the minute mark…you slide into creeper territory."

Binkie blushed bright red. "That might be why I'm still single."

"That and the fact that, thanks to Morelli, the chicks in Trenton act like we at Rangeman are all thugs and criminals." Junior groused.

Mercedes gave both men assessing looks, "Well if they can't see what's in front of their faces, then do you really want to be with somebody that stupid. Every Rangeman I've ever dealt with has pretty much oozed honor and dignity. I've never understood men's ability to ignore stupidity just because the woman is fine…that might work for a night, but long term…that's just asking for drama."

"And really dumb kids." Monica pointed out.

"Hey, don't knock dumb kids, sometimes they are actually loony toons, not dumb." Mercedes defended, thinking of Brittany's outside the box method of thinking. She thought about what she was saying Brittany was special. Neither of her parents were judgmental, bigoted idiots. "Ok…you're right…but let's say stupid…not dumb."

"What is the difference?" Binkie asked perplexed.

"Dumbness, in my way of thinking, is an inability to learn. You can't fault people for not having the ability to gain or retain knowledge or to learn from the mistakes of others. However, Stupidity is the conscious decision not to learn. To me racism is stupidity. Science and history have shown time and time again that there is little to no difference between the races, so to hate someone based on the color of their skin is willful ignorance…stupidity. Remember ten years ago when senators and congressmen were still arguing that global warming wasn't real…despite all the science that said otherwise. That was willful ignorance…stupidity. Your chicks in Trenton, they could learn from your actions, the job you've chosen to do…hell they could just give you a chance and get to know you. But instead they chose to rely on bullshit and hearsay. That's willful ignorance…hence me calling them stupid." She explained reasonably.

"If they ever bring back 'The More You Know', they should definitely have you do that one." Binkie remarked.

"Okay…what?" Mercedes asked.

Binkie rolled his eyes, "You are so young." He teased. "Back in the day when NBC still had Saturday morning shows, they used to have a PSA type deal called 'The More You Know'. They taught life lessons and warned kids against drugs and bullying and stuff."

Monica found some on YouTube and they watched a few as the car winded its way through traffic. When they arrived at the building that housed P Diddy's corporate offices, they exited the car and were met in the lobby by Sean Combs' personal assistant, a tall, dapper young man named Geoffrey. Geoffrey escorted them up to the top floor and showed Binkie and Junior into the room where Diddy's bodyguards relaxed for the few hours he came into the office every day. Mercedes and Monica were ushered into Puffy's inner sanctum. The office was not what one would expect from a media magnate. Instead of harsh lines and black leather and chrome and glass, Sean's office looked like that of a late nineteenth century banker. The large real wood desk looked antique, the three chairs, two facing it and one behind, were all leather; but simple, warm, rich brown leather with gold stud pins holding it in place. There was a large couch that was finished in the same way and a small round table in the corner that seemed to be ideally suited for the PA's to take notes on the meeting without their presence being remarkable.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thank you to each of you who has taken the time to review especially Zeejack, Carebearcaryn21, Jujubee58 and Isis. I also need to scream out a huge thanks to _**KayBee80**_ and **_Illiandyandra _**both of whom are completely instrumental in me getting anything out of my head and posted in a sense-making fashion.

**BTW**: This story is pretty much an Angst-free zone. I hope that you'll enjoy. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Puffy was seated on the couch, and as the ladies entered he stood and greeted them both warmly. "Mercedes Jones…it's been way too long." He laughed. "Last time you and I talked here, you were putting together your second album and wanted to remake Mary's song, _Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word_. Good job on that one by the way, you turned a b side into a number one single…that isn't an easy thing to do."

Mercedes rolled her eye. "Yeah, I love how you call it Mary's song when she covered Sir Elton…though thank you for getting him to agree to allow me to re-record it."

"You did that all by yourself. Someone had given him a copy of those ten tracks you cut your freshman year at UCLA. He loved your voice. Once I told him that you were you, he couldn't have been happier." Puffy told her honestly.

"Wow, I never realized." She whispered.

Puffy gave her a smile. "So what brings you back to my office after all this time? Usually I see you in a social setting."

Mercedes gave him a warm smile. "Well, a little birdie told me that you were looking to produce another musical."

With feigned shock, P Diddy replied, "Now what little birdie's been singing to you? I take it you want in?"

"Actually, I want to convince you to go with my idea, and I have the perfect person for it too." Mercedes said confidently. She laid her idea on the table. "Imagine a world where black people were the prevailing race. Where during slavery white people picked the cotton and blacks sipped mint juleps in the shade. That world would eventually lead to the sixties civil rights movement where the whites were the ones trying to desegregate the world. Imagine a 'HairSpray' set in that world. I even have your Edna Turnblad."

"Let me guess, your friend Unique." Puffy laughed.

"Exactly." Mercedes said charmingly.

"I suppose you are pitching this to me because you know I just got the rights a few months ago." He said noncommittedly.

Mercedes didn't have to feign her surprise. "I really didn't. I've had this idea in my head since the first time I saw Wade transformed into Unique."

P Diddy nodded. "Yes, I purchased the rights in March. I actually had it in mind to change it less dramatically and have the black's become all the non-Caucasian races. Black, Native American, Asians, Hispanics, all of them together against the whites. Of course Justin and Christian swear that it will cause a race riot on Broadway if I do that. But I'm not sure that it would be any less incendiary your way."

"Art should be incendiary. It should make you think; it should make us wonder. It should force us to ask questions, even if we never find all the answers." Mercedes said passionately.

He looked at her seeing the fire in her eyes. "We'd have to get total unknowns for the teenagers, but actual famous people for the adults. Do you think your Unique will have that kind of cache? Can she pull it off?"

"Go see her current show. She can do this." Mercedes assured him. She saw that she had him. "It will launch you back into the stratosphere Diddy. It will show all those people who think hip hop has exhausted itself that it can and will and has adapted. You could lead the charge, again."

He looked thoughtful. They both knew he was hooked, but Diddy knew he wasn't one to give without receiving. "If I agree to do this, I want you to do something for me." He told her giving her the grin of the world's most charming shark. "I want the option for the movie based off you and your boo. Kevin Hart was right that would be the best romantic movie in decades. I want to produce it."

It was Mercedes turn to try to look only mildly interested. "You do realize that this would be a rather massive undertaking. It's not like we have a script out there already ready to go." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but a little birdie told me that you were planning to take this year all the way off. You wouldn't know what to do with yourself. For the past decade, you've either been creating an album, promoting an album or touring. Even as a newlywed, you'll need a project…especially since your boo is going to be working his ass off trying to get the first Justice League movie ready for production."

Mercedes didn't even bother trying to figure out how Diddy knew about the DC movie, Sam had only found out a week before. "You know that isn't an ok I can give you without talking things over with Sam and our clique. It isn't just my story. There really isn't any way for me to tell Sam and my story without telling the story of all the New Directions."

Puffy acknowledged the truth of that statement. "I'm gonna guess I'm gonna end up having to deal with that Fabray chick."

"Don't act like you don't love it. It's not Quinn's fault that your old lawyer was a hack. He should never have left that indemnity clause in there. Notice since you moved firms, you haven't had anyone even threaten to sue you."

"That's because your girl is evil. I mean I have known a lot of lawyers in my time. I have never met one who takes such pure, unmitigated joy in their job. No other lawyer wants to face her across a table. She is more than a shark…she's a damn barracuda. That's why I had to get her on my side." He laughed. "So you're gonna come hang out tonight right? Bring your Fiancé; let me get a feel for old boy. Gotta make sure he's good enough for you."

The smile that crossed Mercedes face was so beautiful, no one in the room doubted that she was deeply in love. "Sean, Sam is not just good enough for me…he's darn near perfect for me." She assured him.

"Well he does get brownie points for the fact that he's got his own measure of fame, but he hasn't been posted up anywhere with some geek girl. In fact everything that I can find tells me that the cat has lived an almost monk like existence." The mogul said with a grin.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Please tell me that you did not have Sam checked out?" the look Puffy gave her let her know that she was crazy if she really thought that he hadn't. "You do remember that I'm not a Bad Boy artist…right?"

"I know… Clive at Arista got to you first. He found Whitney, and he found you…that old man had all the damn luck, God rest his soul. But you know what, if you didn't want me to look out for you, you shouldn't have come in here all those years ago, with all that fire and talent and the same age as my son." He chided. "But enough fussing, let's get out of here. I'll take you to lunch. We can finish hashing things out over a meal."

With a startled look at her watch Mercedes realized that they had been talking for an hour and half already. "I suppose so. I could go for a big salad. I've already started the fitting process for my wedding dress…I cannot gain a pound."

"I'm thinking Papillon…you can get frou-frou, and the rest of us can actually have food." Diddy told her as he escorted her to the resting station for the bodyguards. He took one look at Junior and Binkie and became concerned. "You having trouble?"

"No." Mercedes said surprised by the question. "Why?"

"Oh I guess it's a coast thing, the only time we fork out Rangeman duckets is when we're being stalked or something major. Ranger Manoso is the best, and he damn well charges like it." He chuckled.

"Oh…maybe it's a New Directions thing…Quinn told Puck to tell me to use them."

"Your whole clique is too damn tight. You know I can't tell you what the names were of half the folk I hung with in high school yet alone where the hell they are now." Puffy commented with a grin. "Yet here you are about to marry your high school sweetheart."

"Oh please, you know good and well that you know where your high school sweetheart is; you take care of her to this day…that's what happens when you have a kid with somebody…you two are forever connected." Mercedes pointed out as they headed back to the elevator.

"You know there is talk that your friend Berry is trying to make the move from Broadway to the big screen." Puffy said with a grin. It was a very well know secret that amongst the ultra-talented, power crew that had been spawned in Lima, Ohio…Rachel Berry was the weak link.

Mercedes filed the information away, made a routine gracious comment and changed the subject. They discussed the logistics of transporting their entire retinue to the restaurant and found that while all the men were comfortable with the idea of walking, Mercedes and Monica had to shut that down. "I am in five inch, designer, calf hair pumps that I just got yesterday. Monica is in three and a half inch, Italian leather stilettos that I almost had to force onto her feet. We are not walking." Within minutes, Monica had the car service there. Binkie rode with them, while Junior took the opportunity to stretch his legs.

"Are you considering his offer seriously?" Monica asked once they were reasonably alone. After all one of the things Ranger Manoso assured was the confidentiality of information discussed around his men.

"Yes, and for a very petty reason." Mercedes told her with their usual honesty. Monica waited patiently for Mercedes to continue with her admission. "I want the whole EGOT…let's be honest, I'm still living so at best this may be an HBO bio pic. I've got Grammies, and Tonys and even an Oscar but with this…I could get my Emmy." She squealed.

Monica looked surprised. "You usually get really excited about the ceremonies, but you never seem to tout how many awards you've won. I guess I thought you cared more about the getting dressed up and making Melissa Rivers and her crew praise you than the actual trophies."

"If I didn't like the constant validation that I am amazing at what I do…I'd be a dentist like my parents." Mercedes quipped. "I just…I will be only the second black woman to have all four. Whoopi's Tony was as a producer. So I will be the only black woman to have all four in artistic categories. Me, the chubby little gleek who had to fight for every little glory note Mr. Schue would give me. You know that CD Diddy mentioned, the one Elton John got his hands on…I made that with a producer who wanted me to change everything about myself except my voice. I still remember the cover shoot for that album. He made me feel so damn dirty. Do you know what I did when I won the New Artist Grammy? I sent him a strip-o-gram of a girl who had to have weighed at least a hundred pounds more than Lauren did in high school. You know what else I did…I finally let Kurt tell Puck and Jake why my original 'big break' hadn't worked out. To this day I can't make myself feel any guilt. And I feel guilt over a lot of things. I still feel guilty for laughing the day Finn accidentally broke Rachel's nose in our junior year…I mean yeah it was funny as hell, but she was really hurt." The Limo pulled up in front of the restaurant, and Binkie helped Mercedes and Monica from the car. "I like winning the awards because to me they show that I've made it, really truly made it, but even more I like them because I hope that somewhere out there, I'm helping the next 'Mercedes Jones' learn to stay strong and do what is right rather than what is easy."

Binkie paused in opening the restaurant door. "Did you really just quote Dumbledore?"

"Notice, you knew exactly where the quote came from…making you just as bad as I am." She quipped back.

They all laughed as Binkie spoke with the Madre de. They had a little wait, while the wait staff created a table that would comfortably seat all eight of them. By the time they were ready, Diddy and the rest of the crew had arrived. Mercedes and Puffy sat across from each other with a body guard on one side and their PA on the other. At the head and foot of sat the remaining two bodyguards. The wait staff was extremely solicitous, making sure that they head everything they needed, before taking their drink orders and becoming unobtrusive. Monica turned her attention to her counterpart. "Where will we be heading tonight? I'll need to inform the rest of Ms. Jones' entourage."

"Club EXXCESS." Geoffrey said quietly. With a tap of their electronics against each other, Monica had all the pertinent information. "I have already reserved the balcony for our group. It can comfortably hold forty. The dress code is very, very high end, absolutely no denim, no sneakers, no tee shirts. Nothing ridiculous like evening gowns, but certainly everyone should be dressed to impress. The club is favored currently because it has curtained alcoves…very private." He stressed to convey his meaning. "The music is a very good mix of all different genres. They have the full line of Ciroc products and offer free soft drinks and juices for all designated drivers or bodyguards. Best of all they have one entrance that is guaranteed to be paparazzi free."

The waiter arrived for their order and he began, rightly so, with the ladies. Mercedes went first. "I would like the shrimp salad, all dressing on the side, and a turkey burger, no bun, and please if there are any onions involved in either of those, please do not include them." She said politely.

Monica was next. She hated eating out, simply because she had a very hard time deciding between several things on any menu. "May I please have the Papillon salad, no bleu cheese, no onions? I would also like the Norwegian Salmon with the sauce on the side. Thank you."

As the senior gentleman, Sean went next; choosing the have the pan seared crab cake, and the steak frites, with haricot vert. Geoffrey chose a beet salad and red snapper. Diddy's bodyguards chose to forgo salads, or really vegetables all together, and both had steak, one chose to have mashed potatoes, while the other had French fries. The Rangemen were an entirely different matter. They each ordered the white bean, seared tuna salad. Binkie chose to have the steak frites as well, while Junior chose to order the halibut.

As they all ate, Mercedes and Diddy ironed out their agreement, with Geoffrey and Monica taking copious notes. In the end, it was agreed that Puffy would produce the reimagined version of HairSpray, however, Mercedes would only get credit for the idea, and the nominal fee that carried. However, Mercedes, if the other concerned parties agreed, would write the story in screenplay format. She would have screenwriter credits and the rather phat paycheck that accompanied them. She would also be guaranteed a portion of all residuals. She even managed to negotiate a small percentage of the residuals for all the New Directions. Sam would have the biggest lot at ten percent, since the story was also his, with the other fifteen each getting two percent of the residuals. The remaining forty five percent would go to Diddy and the production studio. Monica and Geoffrey sent off the specified details off to their separate lawyers, and Monica also BCCed Quinn. Diddy was a client of the firm she worked for, but since she was only a junior partner, she might not get such a high dollar client. But Monica knew that Mercedes would want her to check out the final contracts anyway, especially since she was named in them and benefited from them as well.

After lunch, as everyone rode back to Sam's apartment to debrief, Mercedes texted Sam and let him know all about the meeting. While Mercedes had come out of the meeting with everything she wanted, she was still bound to her agreement to go out and celebrate with Diddy's crew. As Monica was sending all the pertinent parties the details for the evening including location and dress code, Mercedes had a thought that changed her plans for the rest of the afternoon. Suddenly Mercedes looked at Monica, her gaze deep and assessing. "We have to hit Bergdorf's. Get us both mani-pedi appointments at the John Barrett Salon; have one made for your hair as well. Name drop whoever's name you need to." Mercedes told Monica, she said it very quickly but authoritatively. Turning to Junior, she had him redirect the driver. "Have them fit us in in about an hour. We didn't bring you anything that would work for a night at the club, and I'm going to need you there. I will not be drinking, but I do not want it to be noticeable. Between you three and Sam, I should be able to maintain the whole 'divas never buy their own drinks' thing without anyone handing me anything alcoholic." She reasoned. "Don't worry; I'm paying for everything today. Granted, I'm also picking out everything today…"

Monica gulped back a sigh. "I really hate it when you make me your Barbie doll." She said with a small smile.

"Girl, please…you are far too short for Barbie…much more like a red haired Skipper." Mercedes teased.

"I'm still taller than you are." Monica sing-songed sweetly.

"We will be in our Rangeman uniforms." Junior threw into the silence that followed the women's laughter. He was hurriedly texting the evening's plans back to Rangeman in hopes of getting three to four more of the company's men to join them in protecting the large group.

Mercedes laughed, "Don't worry Junior, I won't try to make you over. I'm sure that you wear colors when you're in your own personal clothes." Though her tone clearly conveyed that she didn't believe that for a moment. "Now, Monica…I'm thinking that since your hair, gorgeous shade that it is, is very difficult to compliment without us going couture, I think we should go all, black, or all white…or black and white."

"I look fine in most blues, and teals and greens and aquas…in fact as long as I avoid reds, pinks I'm usually good." Monica said as she ended the call she was on with the appointment desk at the salon. "We are due in the nail studio at John Barnett Salon at four, Boss…that gives you roughly ninety minutes to torture me…I mean find me a perfect outfit."

The ride to the store was barely longer than their conversation. Mercedes purchased them each an outfit that was far more comfortable and appropriate for shopping, then she used a little bit of charm, and a touch of star power and very quickly had them a place to change and Junior was able to take their designer suits and shoes out to the car in a garment bag and boxes to ensure that they remained nice. As soon as Junior headed out, Mercedes dragged Monica up to the women's floor. She hit the dresses first. She found an Emilio Pucci sleeveless, silk mini dress that she thought was perfect. Monica took one look at the price tag and made her put it back. Then Mercedes grabbed a John Paul Gaultier silk number that had long lace mesh sleeves. The color was perfect for Monica, a light aquamarine. It was short, with a high neck, which would highlight her long toned legs. Monica was taller than Mercedes and thinner, but she maintained a nice healthy weight and shape. Her curves might not be as voluptuous as those of her employer, but her modest curves were lovely and Mercedes was constantly trying to force her to show them off, tastefully, but still show them off.

Monica had to acknowledge that given the nature of the club, tonight would be the night to let her boss have her fun. Besides, in the two years since Monica had come to work for the talented Ms. Mercedes Jones, she had never been treated as less than a college educated, intelligent woman who was damn good at her job. Mercedes often called her Miracle Monica, and the praise and positive reinforcement felt good. Monica was happy for Mercedes. She had known the diva for two years, and never seen her as happy as she had been the last few weeks; if letting Mercedes play dress-up with Monica as her doll made her happy…then, just this once, Monica would do it; after all she really didn't have anything to wear to go out like they were planning for that evening.

They agreed on the aquamarine dress, as soon as Monica came out of the dressing room. The dress was pretty much backless under the lace mesh, and while Monica was only a full B cup, she was not a woman who was comfortable going without a bra. So Mercedes dragged her to the lingerie department where Mercedes located a 'strapless, backless' bra that used illusion cloth, an almost invisible sheer cloth that was engineered to be very light and thin and airy but almost indestructible at the same time. The material was used in a lot of the small cup sized specialty lingerie, but few larger women felt comfortable trusting their endowments to the almost invisible material. The bra's cups were made of a turquoise satin just a shade or two lighter than the dress itself. A matching thong completed that portion of the shopping extravaganza. Then a damn near skipping Mercedes led Monica to the shoe department. It took seven different pairs of strappy sandals before they could find a pair that they agreed on that were not too high, not too expensive, and not too 'matchy'. A pair of B Brian Atwoods, with four very thin straps in silver finally won out.

They got everything paid for and once again Junior was relied upon to take their things down to the car. Binkie escorted them up to the salon. Mercedes was ever so grateful to the big, silent, unobtrusive bodyguard. She'd only been bothered for autographs three times on this excursion, and both of those were in the dressing rooms where Binkie hadn't felt comfortable going with them. Junior had been no less helpful the preceding day. Mercedes and Monica were ushered into the nail salon portion of the salon. They chose to go for very simple, slightly retro American manicures and pedicures. In no time at all Monica was seated before one of the salon's hair artists. Mercedes was in full command. "First I want some auburn lowlights, and a few…not a lot at all, titan highlights at her temples and throughout her hair. Then I would like her hair blown out. Super straight and then create spiral curls."

"Ms. Jones." Monica said carefully. "Why are you having her blow my hair straight, just to have her curl it…my hair is already curly."

"No, your hair is wavy. If it was short you'd probably look like little orphan Annie, but since it is more than half way down your back, it's been pulled out to waves. Now as to why I want her to blow it out first is because I'm not sure yet if I'm actually sure if I'm going to have her do the spiral curls. I think that the organized chaos of the well-defined curls will look amazing with that dress, but I've never seen your hair perfectly straight. It might be just what the diva ordered." Mercedes explained. "Now, I want you and Marley back at Sam's as early as you can, I'll do your makeup. Try to get there before Quinn shows up…she swears that she is better at white girl makeup than I am…but she'll end up makin' you look like you're going to church."

Monica buried a chuckle. She knew her employer had a deft hand for makeup. During more than one video shoot, Mercedes had shooed away the make-up artist in favor of doing it herself to get the look she wanted when the artist made her look too fake or, heaven forbid, too light. Looking at her ultrabook, Monica reviewed everyone's schedules, and the messages they had sent back to her after she gave them the evening's details. She organized the information and shot a message to Geoffrey informing him of the names he would need to add to the guest list. "Mike and Marley will both be meeting us at the club after their shows." Monica informed Mercedes.

"Then you may as well come back to Sam's with me and get dressed there." Mercedes suggested with a smile. "Maybe if you're there when Sam gets home, we'll actually be dressed and ready when everyone else shows up." Monica's fair skin showed her blush far more than Mercedes did. Seeing the redhead blushing so deeply, Mercedes had a thought. "Monica…when you have a moment tomorrow…I'd like it if you could look up Rory Flanagan of County Fermanagh of Ireland. He would be the same age as Sugar Motta, I think he said he was from Enniskillen…but I'm not sure. But he was one of us when we won our National championship, and he and Sam were very close that year…I'd love it if I could have him at the wedding. I bet Sam would love to see him. If he needs a ticket, I'll supply it."

Monica made a note and started a program searching through several international social media sites and people finders for the man using the information Mercedes had given her. She turned her ultrabook and everything else over to Mercedes as she allowed the stylist to begin the highlight and lowlights. The diva had taken Binkie with her and disappeared. She had headed to the makeup counters while Monica was being styled. She was sure that they wouldn't have the time to go and get Monica's makeup, so Mercedes just bought all the things she would need to prepare her PA, and possible future protégé, for the evening. As much as she would hate to lose Miracle Monica, Mercedes knew that she really wanted to get into film production. Mercedes was hopeful that making the Samcedes movie would give her the opportunity to introduce Monica to the people who could help her make her ultimate dream come true. It was after six when they left the department store. Mercedes had actually had them go with the curls. She'd decided after seeing the blow out completed that the straight hair made Monica look 'weird'.

Sam was waiting on them when they arrived. He'd gotten home and immediately showered. Mercedes had texted him that Monica would be dressing at their place that night. He knew that that meant that she would need to use the guest bathroom, and Mercedes would take over the master. Sam was wearing sweats and a tee shirt. When Mercedes asked him why, he sheepishly rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and responded, "You didn't actually tell me what you wanted me to wear tonight." Mercedes chuckled. She handed him the results of their shopping for Monica and headed into her dressing room. She returned with a Bergdorf's suit bag. She opened it to reveal a deep, navy blue, Brunello Cucinelli, one and a half breasted, cotton blazer and matching pants. She pulled out two different collared dress shirts; one was a pearl gray with contrasting white collar and cuffs. The other was a rich, striking jewel tone blue that would make Sam's green eyes glow. She pulled out a pair of titanium and onyx cufflinks she had purchased as well since the shirts didn't have cuff buttons.

"You can wear the same shoes you wore for the pictures Saturday…not the Louboutins, but the ones that you wore for the informals. They are probably more broken in, and I want to get my dance on." Mercedes said as she turned to return to her dressing room to grab her own clothes for the evening.

Before she could disappear into the other room, Sam caught up with her and whispered against the shell of her ear, "Mercy-mine…don't forget what I said last night."

She shivered and wished again that she didn't have to go to the blasted club, even as she wondered with anticipation what Sam would think up to do to her and with her once they got there. She quickly gathered her outfit and shoes and other accessories. She made her way into the master bath and began her toilette. After cleansing he face, she showered and lotioned with a subtly scented gel and lotion. She rodded her hair to give it long bouncing curls. Gazing into the steamed mirror, she gave herself a long assessing look. She knew that with the dress she was wearing she would need to make a statement with her hair and makeup. Mercedes walked into the master bedroom and pulled the tiny lace thong that she'd normally have left in the store or in the bag up over her legs, thighs and used the mirror above Sam's dresser to get it perfectly placed on her hips and ass. She molded the cups of the bra into place, and then carefully fastened the hooks behind her back. She settled herself into the push up cups, and checked herself in the mirror. Shaking her head she hurried back into her 'dressing room' and grabbed her secret weapons from her carryon bag. Most women just used the 'cutlets' to increase their bust size. So few women with larger chests realized that they could just be utilized to give their cleavage an extra bump, the silicone semicircular cutlets can just lift their breasts in their bra. Adjusting them to give her girls the extra lift, she reassessed herself and was much more pleased with the results. She put on her kimono that had barely seen the light of day since her arrival in Manhattan, Sam preferred her naked or barely covered in lingerie, so her normal pajamas and robe hadn't really been utilized.

Sam came in and growled in appreciation. "That is a very sexy robe, Darlin'." Sam walked up behind her and slid his hand over her silk covered ass. "I better get my shoes and get out of here, I want to toss you on that bed and fuck you with that slinky robe rollin' under us." he pressed several nipping kisses to her still bare neck before he hurriedly grabbed his shoes and left the room, before his desire swept him away. On his way back out his eyes caught sight of the dress laying on the bed. "Oh hell to the damn Yes…Oh you're gonna be my Dirty Darlin' tonight, for sure. Holy fuck. Let me get my ass out of here before I lose my damn mind." He paused again, "and Monica said she is ready for you to do her face. Don't forget to put you an extra pair of panties in your purse, can I can guaran-damn-tee that whatever you wear out tonight sure as hell ain't gonna make it home intact."

Mercedes gave Sam a rushed kiss on the cheek as she darted past him to go and 'torture' Monica. The thinner woman had found Mercedes huge sleep shirt and used that to cover her lingerie while Mercedes did her makeup. The diva laid out all her tools and crèmes and everything else behind Monica on the dresser, as the PA sat on a stool facing away from the mirror. Mercedes started with a tinted moisturizer and moved onto a very light matte mousse foundation. With a smirk she had Monica close her eyes, and she deftly applied individual false lashes. She didn't use them all the way along the lid; mainly she concentrated them mainly at the outer corners. Then she quickly tapered some and used them to fill strategic points in the lash line. She used a deep, rich brown eye liner to line the upper lids and a much lighter, almost taupe liner for the bottom lids. Mercedes pulled out her eyeshadow pallet and used some subtle browns and a soft rose to underscore the deep aqua she used to make Monica's eyes pop. Mercedes swiftly applied a dark brown mascara to finish the complex eye look. The flawless look of her cheekbones was underlined by a slight touch of the soft rose on the very apples and blended back all the way to the hairline. Mercedes took a pot of lipstain and a lip brush and lined Monica's lips pulling the color up into the lips rather than using a static line. Then she grabbed a lipstick and, again, used the brush to fill in the lips. She then grabbed a sheer gloss and went over the fullest part of the lip with it. Quickly Mercedes put away all the things she hand used, and then she turned Monica around.

"Oh my gosh." Monica whispered. "Mercedes Jones, if the whole R&B diva thing doesn't work out for you, you can always become a makeup artist."

"I know…I'm the hotness." Mercedes said unrepentantly boasting her own skills. "Now I've gotta go work my magic on my own sassy ass self. Don't release your hair 'til I get back, and I'll help you arrange it." The Diva helped Monica into her dress, before she returned to the master bath to do her own makeup.

When she returned to her bathroom, Mercedes moisturized and then she applied her matte foundation with a very light stroke. Her complexion now over all flawless, she started in on the details. Where Mercedes had gone very subtle with the false lashes for Monica, she went the exact opposite with her own. She did have them longer at the outer edge, but she filled in her entire lash line with the false lashes as well they were tapered, but she kept them all long and full. Her upper lids were lined with jet black, thick at the other edge and thinned down as it went into the inner. Mercedes took a q-tip and smudged a silvery fuchsia crème under her crease. She then used a fan brush to take a dark purple over the area above the crease. She used sure strokes to fill in her eyebrows with deep, dark brown filler. Still not quite there, she coated her lashes in blackest midnight mascara on top and on the outer edge of the bottom. Where she had used the blush on the apples of Monica's cheek, for herself, Mercedes blended umber together with a darker brown and used that under her cheekbones and blended it until it almost disappeared. It made her cheekbones look more defined, since she had chubbier, rounder cheeks, she knew she needed the extra oomph.

Mercedes had lipsticks and stains in every color she could ever want. She sorted through her deep pinks, and found a deep fuchsia lip stick, a sheer bronze gloss and an almost skin tone lipstain, she used her own brushes to create a long lasting look layering the colors to the greatest effect. She put in her earrings, the white gold ovals home to a million crystals of all different colors; the studs at the post a bright shiny disk of the white gold unencumbered by the edgy bits of stone. The rest of her jewelry was some of the most edgy she had ever worn. Her left cuff was similar but instead of being smooth ovals they had jagged edges that met together like teeth. The other was simply a wide band of white gold with fuchsia textured paint over the surface. She walked to the bed, and stepped into her dress. She pulled it up and removed her kimono. Pulling the dress into place, she situated her breasts into the bodice, and zipped the side zipper. The dress looked amazing on her, hugging her curves as though made just for her. The jagged pieces of crystal were smooth under her arms, but jagged and pointed across the front of her dress. The hem played around her thighs, giving glimpses of her chocolate brown flesh,

She slipped her heels on and then unrodded her hair. She used a barrel brush to create volume at the top of her head and allowed the rest of the curls to look tousled and quite sexy. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and gasped. She headed out to the living room. Monica and her friends were all waiting on her. Quinn was wearing the same blue, black and white Pucci dress Mercedes had spotted for Monica, leaving both LA women glad that the PA had vetoed the outfit. Brittany was wearing all white, a cute little BCBG one shouldered layered mini dress, and white boot length strappy sandals with very tall stiletto heels. Her hair was whipcord straight and pulled up in a chic, sleek ponytail. She had brought along one of the fellow dancers from her show. The tall thin man looked like high school aged Kurt had dressed him. His jacket was a fashion work of art, its lines strong and commanding despite the huge butterfly printed in umber across the cream silk surface. His starched and razor edge creased pants the same color brown as the butterfly. Blaine was wearing a trendy tailored deep eggplant suit with an understated white shirt and horrible bow tie. Blaine's boyfriend Nathaniel complimented him perfectly in a more traditional black suit with a lavender shirt. Nathaniel was still trying to convince Blaine to leave the bow tie behind. The very tall, well-built light skinned black man was considered the best young oncologist in the nation.

They had actually met when Blaine's mother had been going through a breast cancer scare while Blaine was still studying at NYADA. Nathaniel had been finishing his residency as Klaine had suffered its final implosion. Blaine in his fear for his mother's health was willing to leave no stone unturned, even prayer. Though he never asked Kurt to pray with him or for him or his mother, Kurt had been greatly insulted by the fact that when things turned bleakest Blaine had turned to his 'imaginary friend' rather than 'relying on science'. Blaine was completely unable to understand how Kurt was perfectly fine with making Blaine's mother's cancer scare all about Kurt. For Blaine, as his mother's lump turned out to be nothing but a fatty corpuscle, it seemed that his faith was rewarded. Just as to Kurt, his mother's death 'proved' to him that faith was a joke. The entire situation became even worse when Kurt felt that Burt took Blaine's side. Nathaniel had been a caring ear for the scared and saddened young man. They had gotten together after being friends for several years.

The only reason Blaine and Kurt could get along so well now was the fact that eventually Carol had sat Kurt down and asked him one very pointed question. "Kurt, if you are so secure that you are right…that faith is nothing but malarkey and hokum, how are you any different for trying to ram your atheism down others' throat than you claim they are for even having faith at all?" while Kurt was contemplating that; Carol gave him a few other home truths. "I didn't say anything at the time, because you and I were just getting to know each other, but something has bothered me for the last few years. When your father had his heartattack, all your friends tried to help you in whatever way they could. For Mercedes it was praying for Burt. Using her faith to benefit her friend and a man she cared about who had always been kind to her. You jumped on her for that…for wanting to help you the only way she could think of. Seemed like to Burt and I you were barely even kind to her after that, but she stuck by you anyway. Seemed like to me, as an outsider looking in, she stuck beside you until you pushed her away. Despite her religious views, she never judged you for being gay, she never judged you for being an atheist, she never judged you for being you…" Carol didn't say anything else, but Kurt finished the sentence himself. He knew that over their friendship he had used every opportunity to be a judgmental ass to Mercedes. That conversation with Carol was the catalyst for Kurt repairing a lot of relationships.

Unique had scheduled her show to have Mondays through Wednesdays off so she was easily able to meet them at Sam's. The transsexual was still preoperative, but she was looking feminine and fierce in a Givenchy open back black and white jumpsuit, and black heeled sandals. Sam had chosen to wear the jewel toned shirt under his suit; his hair was ruffled, like he'd been running his hands through it. His eyes raked over Mercedes's form and he bit his bottom lip trying to rein his desire in. Quinn took one look at Mercedes; "Girl, you are going to cause a sex riot for sure tonight." She laughed.

Blaine glanced over at Sam, "Looks like it's already started." He whispered to his boyfriend.

Mercedes moved around the room hugging her friends, she paused and released Monica's curls, allowing them to tumble down her back. Monica handed her a fuchsia and black python clutch that contained her necessities. Mercedes dropped in her powder and her lipstick and gloss. She checked it for a moment and made sure that Monica had everything she carried with she went to a club. Giving her PA a smile she barely had time to greet her friends before the doorman called up to the apartment to let them know that Rangeman and their car had arrived. As they rode the elevator down, Mercedes asked where Rachel was. "Apparently she has an early audition tomorrow and as such she needed her rest." Blaine said his tone and mannerisms showing his disbelief of the Streisand want-to-be's excuses.

The group of friends said nothing more on the subject as they headed out to the car. Ranger had sent out four additional men, they were some of the biggest he had, including his right hand man. The oldest of the four gentlemen introduced himself as Tank. The huge man quickly explained that he would join Binkie in guarding Mercedes and her fiancé. The others would be their backup and would handle the protection of the rest of the group. Sam brought Tank up to speed on the members of their party who were scheduled to meet them at the club; he was even good enough to bring up pictures to make it easier for the bodyguards to identify the others. Monica had made the group's reservations at Avra Estiatorio, a high end seafood restaurant between Sam's apartment and Club Exxcess. They made it to the restaurant just in time for their nine o'clock reservation. With barely two hours before they were scheduled meet the others at the club, they were rather quick in their ordering and eating. Though rushed the meal was filled with laughter and teasing. Even the Rangemen participated, Junior telling the harrowing tale of his shopping excursion with the curvaceous diva. Monica added in the excursion earlier that day as well. They skipped dessert and made it to the club in time to meet up with Marley and Mike.

They arrived at the paparazzi free entrance and the bouncer there took one look at Mercedes and ushered the entire group into the club, no questions asked. Monica had been in contact with Geoffrey and he met them at the side entrance and led them to the balcony that had been reserved for P Diddy and his group. Sam was introduced to the inhabitants of the world he was marrying into. It took almost another hour before the couple was able to get onto the dance floor. As soon as they got on the floor, the DJ put on one of Mercedes' faster songs. Sam pulled Mercedes into his arms and true to his word; his hands were wandering all over her lush curves. "No Coach Sylvester to save you from my clutches tonight, Darlin'. I can grind on your fine ass all I want." He whispered.

"Never needed, not wanted her to save me back then." Mercedes giggled as she thought back to their shared proms. "So is this one of the clubs you hunted at?" she asked quietly.

Sam shook his head. "No, why?"

Mercedes licked her lips and moaned against the side of his neck. "Would you like it to be?" she pressed a quick kiss to the spot and sashayed and into the crowd.

Until that moment, Sam hadn't realized that Tank had followed them down to the floor. The big man cut through the crowd like a hot knife through butter as he followed closely behind his client. Sam gave them a decent head start; he even headed to the bar and downed a cranberry Ciroc shot. Then like a trained hunter, Sam began to search out his prey. He resisted the temptation to simply look for Tank above the crowd. Instead he looked for the largest crowd of men forming a circle some dancing. Sure enough, inside the circle he found his fiancée and the woman he'd once foolishly and stubbornly tried to replace her with grinding on each other and dancing in such a way that the men surrounding them were watching in rapt silence. Sam found himself surprised that no one was filming the erotic, provocative scene, until he saw the death glare that Tank was giving the crowd. It struck Sam as a little strange that one man could so easily control all the men around Mercedes and Brittany. And yet that was exactly what was happening. Sam waited patiently for the song to change. He knew the Brittany was a girl who loved variety above all things. As soon as the song changed, she would get distracted by another partner. Sure as the sun rose in the mornings, when the DJ threw up and old school Macklemore song Brittany started dancing with a dude from the crowd. Mercedes eyes caught Sam in the crowd and he saw her smile as she realized that he'd found her. Sam pushed through her admirers and pulled her into his strong arms. They danced together, their movements becoming more and more heated as Sam's hands grew more and more daring. This time when the DJ changed songs, the music reached Sam as he dragged Mercedes through the sea of people to one of the many recessed alcoves lining the dance floor.

Finding one with the thick black curtains open, and the small area smelling of germicide and lemons, Sam ushered her inside. He fastened his lips to Mercedes and was surprised to hear the curtain close behind them. As the curtain hook slid into place at the far end, a very soft, low light illuminated the alcove just enough for lovers to see what they were doing, without casting shadows against the curtain. Realizing that Tank would be close enough to hear them had the exact opposite effect Sam would have guessed it would have. Instead of making him rethink things, it whipped Sam into a frenzy. "Fuck, Mercy-mine. You look good enough to eat. And I will when we get home. Right now I need to be inside you." He reached under the hem of her skirt and ripped her thong off her well rounded hips. Even as he was stuffing it into his pocket, he lips found hers again. Mercedes hands fought open his belt and button. Sam hadn't worn any underwear himself just for that moment. As soon as his pants had freed his straining, turgid cock, Sam lifted Mercy up and slammed into her.

She was wet and hot around him and came as soon as he was sheathed. "Oh Shit, Samm…" she moaned as her orgasm crashed over her.

"That's it, my Dirty Darlin', cum again…let Tank hear how fucking hot you are." Sam growled too quietly to be heard outside. His hips worked furiously as he fucked his woman frantically. Leaving one hand and the wall behind her to support her and keep her in place, Sam used his freed hand to free one of Mercedes big, heaving breasts. "Open them pretty eyes, and watch me Mercy." He commanded. It took every ounce of willpower she had, but she complied.

Mercedes watched as Sam tucked hid chin in and bent his head to her breast. He didn't lick lightly, and playfully as he usually would, instead he suckled her as hard as he could from the get go. She screamed out in passion as she crested on even higher waves of pleasure. Her cries were so loud that Tank and several others nearby dancing could all hear her. For all his years of military training, for all his years dealing with Stephanie Plum and her crazy mother and even crazier grandmother, God rest her soul, Tank had never been unable to maintain his blank face while on a job; until he was standing outside of a little sex booth, listening to the world's newest R&B legend getting the hell fucked out of her by the world's 'hottest' comic book geek. The smallest little smirk tilted the corners of the huge bodyguard's mouth as he had the hilarious thought that someone other than Ranger could make public fucking into making love also. He had to tell Bomber.

As Tank was having his mental comedic breakdown, Sam was suckling and fucking Mercedes through a third orgasm. She started to let out a loud keening sound that shivered down Sam's spine to settle in his balls. "God damn, Darlin' the sounds you make cut right through me." Sam groaned aloud. He spun them around and rested his back against the wall. With both his hands full of Mercedes ass cheeks, he lifted her up and down roughly on his dick. In this position worrying her nipple was easier. He was able to suckle more deeply and even use his teeth to bring her pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.

Mercedes cries went from semi coherent to babbling to just sounds. Her tone climbed higher and higher, until she pushed past the high end of what she thought her range to be. Of course she didn't hear it, she was too far gone, but Sam heard it and Tank heard it, and the wine glasses on the table near them heard it. They shattered even as Sam's cry of completion joined hers. Sam pumped his hips through their last few shared aftershocks. Slowly, Sam lowered Mercedes until her hips were pressed against his. The couple shared teasing kissed until they could separate and straighten their clothes. Sam materialized a fresh white cotton handkerchief from somewhere on his person and gently wiped as much of their mingled juices from between her thighs. They were still breathing heavily as they opened the curtain, a buzzer going off in a hidden room nearby letting the janitor know that the alcove needed a cleaning. Tank said nothing as he escorted them back through the crowd to the dance floor where Sam began the torment all over again. By the time they finally left the club at five, they had returned to the alcoves twice more. Before they left the club, Sam led Mercedes to the alcove one last time. In the shadowy light of the recess, he helped her into the boyshorts she had brought along. They left the same way they had entered, again finding the area to be completely camera free. Which was a very good thing, because while they had all arrived looking amazing, six hours of dancing and grinding, and fucking would undo anyone's ensemble. When they returned home, they made love one final time before they fell into a deep, sated sleep.

* * *

This story doesn't mean that I'm not working on GT I'm working on it...it just doesn't like me very much and this one does.

This story will be posted in its entirety over the course of the next two weeks. Reviews are appreciated and loved and hoped for.

TTFN  
Anni


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thank you to each of you who has taken the time to review especially Zeejack, Carebearcaryn21, Jujubee58 and Isis. I also need to scream out a huge thanks to _**KayBee80**_ and **_Illiandyandra _**both of whom are completely instrumental in me getting anything out of my head and posted in a sense-making fashion.

**BTW**: This story is pretty much an Angst-free zone. I hope that you'll enjoy. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

The rest of that week and all of the next rolled by so fast that Mercedes barely had time to breathe. The E-vites and invitations went out, as did the press releases and photographs. 'Somehow' TMZ got their hands on the unretouched informal pictures. In the pictures, not only could you see the very dark love bites on Sam's neck, but also the sexual tension that Sue Sylvester had once called implausible. Entertainment commentators had a field's day with Mr. Stone's previous comments. Many of the actor's former paramours came out of the wood work to relay that yes, sex with the man had been disappointing…very disappointing. One of his former girlfriends was a well-known reality TV personality. She had won the New Survivor's first season after a seven year hiatus. This woman pointed out that anytime twelve different people agreed on the same thing, it was probably true. What made more sense… she wondered… to say all the females he slept with were bad, or that their common denominator was the one who didn't know what he was doing. Mercedes, as usual said nothing about the man, or their breakup. She had finished with that subchapter of her life with the Oprah interview. An interview that Oprah was nice enough to replay on OWN the day after Stone's comments on TMZ.

Mercedes and Monica met with Diddy again to go over the contracts that their lawyers had prepared. With Quinn there as a concerned party and a representative from each firm present, the terms were locked in with their signatures. Diddy was still not sure whether Sam was worthy of Mercedes, since he hadn't really gotten to talk to the comic book genius at the club. So to celebrate the contracts, he took them, along with Quinn and Monica out to dinner. Sean Combs had a lot of fun clowning on Sam for having dated a girl who looked like she could have been his twin. Sam took it good naturedly. Marie Evans still teased him about that misstep…often. Almost as much as she still teased him about the Trouty Mouth song Santana was STILL adding verses to.

Sam utilized the Monica's amazing organizational skills to begin the process of packing and shipping his life to California. She had found him a moving company that would handle all his precious cargo, which included a rather impressive comic book and sci-fi paraphernalia collection that was already worth tens of thousands of dollars. During their down time, which there was never enough of, Sam, Mercedes, Monica and Marley began the long and arduous process of packing down twelve years of life. Boxes were procured. They went through three different kinds of tape before they found one that actually bound the boxes in the manner they wanted and the advertisements assured. One thing they all agreed on was that such a massive undertaking begged for a soundtrack. So each day they picked an iPod out of a hat, it was completely random; and they simply allowed whichever one was picked to play. Neither complaints nor whining were allowed. The couple, however, _did_ get into a rather heated argument over the best way to pack. Sam was far more interested in simply putting stuff into boxes, certain that they could be sorted out when he got to their home in LA. Mercedes, however, felt that one should pack in an organized fashion, marking each box with a room and a number. The room and numerical designation would correspond to a list that identified its contents. That would ensure that unpacking would be easy and efficient.

The fight actually didn't start because of the different approaches to packing. No, the fight began when Sam teased Mercedes about her incessant list making. For some reason Mercedes took extreme umbrage to his teasing. Her anger seemed to escalate as he gave what she saw as an insincere apology. Eventually Sam's frustration made the volatile situation that much worse, and the aforementioned argument ensued with gusto. Monica saw the way things were heading, so she grabbed a confused Marley and dragged her from the apartment. "Those two are about to either have angry sex, or Sam's gonna get through to her and they will have make up sex. Either way, we don't want to be here for it."

Her words proved to be more right than she knew. Before the two women had hit the lobby, Sam had Mercedes completely naked; her clothes, no longer recognizable as anything but scraps of cloth, were strewn around the living room and hall way. His own had only fared better because it was almost impossible to rip denim. Sam's thrusts, though intense, were not brutal or painful. They rolled on the floor, fighting for the dominant position. They fought with lips and teeth, groping and pinching hands. They fought with words, and as suddenly as the anger started in Mercedes, it dissipated allowing her and Sam to transition to making up. Their hands gentled, their words mellowed, their fingers and hands softened. Sam allowed Mercedes the top position; he enjoyed watching her chase her own pleasure even as she brought him closer and closer to the brink of the abyss. Together, they tumbled into the kaleidoscope of sensations.

When Monica returned hours later, after Marley had gone to work, she brought Thai food with her. Sam and Mercedes had cleaned the apartment. Ultimately Sam's things were packed the 'uber-neurotic, organized' way. Quinn had brought up the point that perhaps rather than moving everything to LA, the couple should exercise Sam's option to buy the apartment and keep it for their Manhattan residence. After all, it is never a bad idea to buy real estate, especially somewhere as constantly resellable as a large, three bedroom, two bath apartment in a secure building with a doorman just blocks from Central Park. The couple both liked the idea, knowing that it would make visiting the city much easier. Sam would be expected to return to New York periodically to meet with the New York DC development teams, and the apartment would come in real handy. Mercedes also preferred it to hotels for her visits to the city and tour stops in the area.

But that still left quite a bit of things to pack. The couple agreed to leave a few sets of towels and wash cloths, as well as a change of clothes or two each, just in case of lost luggage. They would leave some dishes and pots, they would leave some books, and since Mercedes' home had an entertainment room, they would leave the TV here for when they were in town…but all the other electronics would go with them. In addition to the moving details, they settled on a menu for their reception, decided on the hors d'oeuvres and cocktails for the cocktail hour, and together they set up the catering and venue for their rehearsal dinner. They attended Sam's church and brunched with some of his newer friends. But more over they used the time to become closer and to rebuild trust. Despite their growth, and even their counseling they both still had some fear of abandonment and fear that they wouldn't be enough for their significant other. They also made love.

Mercedes met with several other New York based songwriters, but couldn't quite find anything to suit her mood. So instead she wrote her own lyrics. She wrote songs of love and joy. For the first time in her career, she wrote songs of passion and desire, subtle though the lyrics might be. She could hear the melodies in her head, but without her piano or even her oboe and flute, she was unable to translate that onto paper. So she concentrated on lyrics. Sam found his muse in his other creative outlet. He had the entire plot for the first Justice League movie worked out. It was in his own handwritten notes, and would therefore need to be translated, but it was roughed out completely and could easily be storyboarded. He even had some of the dialogue worked out. They learned to work with and around each other. They started the process of learning to truly live with someone.

The girls and Kurt had Skype dates to work out program logistics. Once finalized, the programs were sent to the printer. In an effort to manage everything as well as possible, all printed materials, the favors and other things were to be delivered to the Jones household in Lima. That freed Kurt from having to lug them with him to his hometown. While he'd been in New York, Kurt, Sam and Mercedes had visited a national bank and opened an account just for the wedding expenses. The account had all three as signatories. Sam and Mercedes each put in the same amount, and set things up with their primary accounts that would allow the account to be refilled as needed. Kurt had much on his plate, but he was organized and this was his calling in life. Not to mention that he had begun planning this particular event in his head twelve years before. Three weeks before they were scheduled by Kurt to be in Lima, the 'intrepid duo' and Monica visited Lima for a grand total of three hours. They applied for their marriage license and had lunch with the Doctors Jones, before returning to New York.

The guys had fittings for the tuxes Kurt chose and ordered for them. The ladies had fittings for both their ceremony gown and for their reception dress as well. All told they had too many attendants, but there were none that could have been left out. The mothers met several times for their fittings and to get to know each other once again. The wedding was far larger and better organized than anyone thought possible in just a little more than six weeks. Just the bits and pieces that had made their way into the hands of the entertainment news streams saw to it that Kurt would go down in the annals of history as the greatest event planner ever. He had people clamoring for appointments for the next year, and TLC had already offered him a show.

Monica made the flight and travel arrangements. She also handled the RSVPs and, with Kurt's assistance and everlasting gratitude, the seating charts. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the Catholic church swore in their new Pontiff a little more than a week before Santana was due to arrive in Lima. Though given the nature of the event, they were still a little unsure if she would be released in time to make Kurt's demanding schedule. Sam made sure that he and those of his team and supervisors who were attending the wedding knew all the pertinent dates. As soon as Kurt had told him the dates, Sam had ensured that he had the dates surrounding the wedding off,, including the week afterward. He had worked with Monica to plan a surprise honeymoon for his wife. She wasn't expecting one, since signs were all pointing them not being able to work one into their schedules immediately after the wedding, and they would be unable to take one for some time.

The morning after their wedding they were scheduled fly from Columbus to the US Virgin Islands to spend a week at the Caneel Resort. Sam had gotten the Very Important Honeymooner's package and he was hoping that everything would go perfectly. He'd even gone shopping for Mercedes traveling outfit, and her swimwear. Monica had Mercedes sizes down pat; she kept a spreadsheet organized by designer and line. It was organization at its finest. But it helped Sam immensely. He was able to purchase everything they would need without Mercedes knowing. Monica was also able to find, within Mercedes purchases, the things that she was sure Mercedes had intended to be utilized during the honeymoon period. Then Sam found Agent Provocateur and, well, he got quite happy. Monica was able to stop him at five perfectly matched sets, reminding him that they would be returning to New York after five nights. Any more, Monica informed him, would simply be over kill.

Before they realized it time had flown by and Mercedes and Sam, along with Monica, Junior and Binkie, were flying into the Columbus Airport. Mercedes was very grateful that Rangeman had agreed to envelop Junior and Binkie into the contract for the wedding. In fact Junior and Binkie had a second objective to their current assignment. On their first day there the two bodyguards were to walk all three venues, rehearsal dinner, church and reception site. They were to get pictures and write up a report of anything that might be a security concern… especially anything that wasn't already covered by the current plans. The rest of the Rangemen assigned to the wedding would be here on the same day as the attendants. Stephanie Plum and Ranger Manoso would arrive then and attend the wedding as guests, armed guests, but guests all the same.

With the schedule they were bound to have they decided to rent a car of their own. While Junior and Binkie were signing the paperwork to rent a black crew cab, Chevy Silverado with a covered truck bed, Sam and Mercedes rented a Mercedes GL550 and Sam fell in love. It was a SUV which Sam tended to consider soccer mom cars, and he would usually never be caught dead in on. But the vehicle turned out to be perfect for what he needed that week. They drove to the Wyndham, and found to their surprise that Kurt had assigned them two different suites. Fortunately for the desk clerk, Kurt had anticipated their reaction and he was there in the lobby when they arrived. "Hello my darlings." He greeted them drawing their attention his way before either of them could lay into the desk clerk. With a flourish, Kurt handed them each a portfolio. Sam's was silver and had GROOM etched across it in purple. Mercedes was purple and had BRIDE etched over the front in silver. He turned to Monica and tapped her ultra-book, passing along a master copy of all the information in both portfolios as well as the ones for the attendants.

Mercedes gave Kurt a hug and also a stern look. "You want to explain to me, oldest and dearest friend of mine, exactly why you have me and my boo in separate rooms?"

Kurt didn't even try to hedge or prevaricate. "You two have been sexing each other up for the last month and a half. You are taking a break for the next week. It will build the anticipation, and it will make your wedding night explosive."

Sam looked at him and shook his head. "Every damn time is explosive, Kurt. We're making up for the last dozen years apart."

Kurt stood firm. "I am resolute in this!" he told them. "Besides, this week is going to be amazingly full. We don't have time to nurse Mercedes' voice back, or conceal a massive amount of hickies. There will be helicopters with photogs with long zoom lenses…I refuse to allow them to capture Mercedes Jones, Diva, and role model limping to the altar."

Both Sam and Mercedes had the grace to look sheepish at that admonishment. "Fine." They caved. "Besides, we do still need to write our vows, and it would be harder to keep them private if we're in the same room."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to sleep."

They all shared a laugh at that. Kurt was honestly surprised that they had capitulated so easily. But rather than look a gift horse in the mouth, he instead suggested they do something much more pleasant with the rest of the forty five minutes he had set aside for convincing them that they needed to have separate rooms. "Why don't we go say hello to a few parental type people?" He suggested. "Sam your parents are here in Lima already, but the Jones refused to let them stay here, since they knew that it would soon be overrun with us 'younguns' and the other guests. So they are at Casa Jones. Marcus and his family are staying there as well. Stevie will be in Sam's suite, and Stacey has called dibs on joining Mercedes and Monica. The bridal party will be on your floor, as will the non-bridal party New Directions. I have set aside this weekend for family bonding and for taking care of any last minute things for the rehearsal dinner. Wednesday is set aside for the joint Bachelor/Bachelorette party. Thursday will be our spa day at Woodhouse Day Spa for the ladies and myself, and at Village Salon and Spa for the guys. We will also have our bridal shower over lunch, while the guys will be taking over the Hudmel home for an afternoon of video game violence and outdoor sports. The rehearsal dinner is being held Friday evening at eight. The rehearsal itself will begin at five. Given the nature of our glorious, and oh so famous selves, Rangeman will be providing security for us almost constantly once they arrive on Monday." Kurt chattered as they made their way to the parking lot.

They visited Finn and Sunshine first. The couple were so happy to see them it was almost funny. At least, it was until Mercedes asked Sunshine for the step ladder she kept in the kitchen. Without even asking what she needed it for, Sunshine retrieved the requested ladder. They all watched curiously as Mercedes opened it in front of Finn. She then climbed it and slapped him so hard that his head whipped to the side. Finn, of course, started to cry. "What did you do that for?" he whined.

Mercedes shrugged. "Oh I don't know, maybe for being such a jealous prick that you neglected to tell Sam that he was welcome at any of my concerts and could pick his tickets up at the will call window…like you do. Like Sunshine does…like all the New Directions can."

The rest of Finn's face grew red enough to match the hand print. "Oh…yeah, then I deserved it." He looked embarrassed. "Sorry Sam. Dude…I was like a five year old. Half convinced that Burt liked you better and half convinced that you were trying to take my dad. Kurt handled me a lot better than I handled you. You can hit me too if you want." He suggested apologetically.

Sam looked unconcerned. "Why? We dealt with that a long time ago. Right now, I'd be more worried about what your wife is gonna do to you. She is looking pissed."

Sunshine did look angry. "You stupid Gago, you listened to that damn Rachel didn't you." She shouted. Sunshine was very visibly pregnant, so her reaction may have been exacerbated by her hormones. Usually she was a very kind, and sweet…very forgiving person. Unless the issue concerns one Rachel Barbra Berry…then Sunshine became very, very vicious. And no one could blame her, the crack house was one thing, but calling INS and trying to have her deported so that Rachel could then step in and have Finn and a child 'without having to take time off from the stage or ruin her stunning, dancer's figure' was a step too far in anyone's book. "Sam isn't the type to take from anybody…he's been nothing but kind to us. Who else could get our son Superman's autograph at the drop of a hat because you forgot to get him a Superman cake? Yes, Papa Burt treats him like another son, but he treats Jake and Puck the same way. Are you jealous of them too? The man has an enormous heart and a lot of love to give; who the hell are you to tell him who he can and cannot have a relationship with? And to not tell Sam about Cedes' tickets, oh you…" She started; from there she slipped into Tagalog, so no one knew what she was saying.

Finn started to cringe away and apologize effusively. "I'm sorry, Sunny. I didn't mean to _not _tell him. I just wasn't talking to him when Mercedes told me and I was way too scared of her to tell her that…let alone why…and then I just kind of forgot that he didn't know. We all know, and he was telling me about going to her concerts, so I just didn't know he didn't know. To be honest, maybe Rachel did have something to do with me being so sure that Burt liked him better…but I really don't think she meant to make me blow up like that. She's just really not used to sharing and she didn't understand that Burt can care about a whole load of us guys at once."

Sunshine stopped ranting to turn and look at Finn with one eyebrow raised. Her voice was deadly calm when she asked, "What did I say about defending that…that…that pokpok to me?"

"To not to." Finn said, sounding for all the world like he was the same age as his son.

"And why did I ask you not to defend her to me?" Sunshine said, her tone still causing all three men present to back away.

"Because she is a crazy, fame obsessed pokpok who keeps trying to steal your son and your husband." Finn answered by rote.

"Yes, she is. And when you defend her…especially when you do it when you know that she was wrong…that she made you be a bad friend and a bad person; it makes me wonder if you want to be here with us or in New York with her." Sunshine said as she turned away from Finn. "Come on Cedes Gordon is napping, so I can show you the tuxedo his Uncle Kurt got him so that he can be your ringbearer."

Mercedes gave Finn a side eye that promised that her retribution was not finished, though the reason for it had changed. But she and Monica followed the noticeably pregnant woman into the house. Kurt, however, didn't just give his brother an evil glare. "Once again, Finn Hudson, you are going to end up letting Rachel ruin the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"I love Sunshine, and I didn't mean to defend Rachel. I don't want to be in New York with her. I want to be here with Sunshine and Gordon. I don't even love Rachel anymore…really I don't. But sometimes it's like I can't keep the words from popping out of my mouth when someone starts in on her." Finn said sadly.

Sam shook his head. "Finn, maybe you should talk to one of the counselors at your center. Because that, what you said, sounds like you need to get deprogrammed." He said before sniggering a little. "Rachel brain washed you."

"Wouldn't have been hard." Kurt said snarkily. "All she had to do was let him touch her tiny, little boob every time he defended her. There you have it, well trained Finn Hudson." Both Sam and Finn looked shocked at the words that had just escaped the prissy event planner. "Sorry…but with Mercedes in Manhattan, Justin and I have been spending more time with Noah and Jacob."

"Hey did you bring Justin with you? Can he make a stop by the center again? The kids all love him, it helps them to see that people like him and Mercedes care about kids like them." Finn asked happily. "Still can't believe that you married a LA Raider. Guess you finally found your quarterback?" he teased his stepbrother.

"Yup." Kurt returned letting the p pop. "He's already here; he and Marissa are with Dad and Carol right now. They took Mercedes' dresses to the dry cleaner Coach Sylvester suggested so that can be steamed. It was wonderful of both bridal salons to agree to ship them straight here when the last of the alterations were completed."

"I know." Sam said with a lopsided grin. "But I've gotta tell you Monica was checking that package's tracking number every fifteen minutes until Ms. Edith called and said that they had made it here safely." Kurt nodded, "As was I, Sam…As was I. I have to say that Coach Sylvester has been surprisingly helpful here in Lima. As I was insuring that the drycleaner would be able to take special care of the dresses when they arrived, Sue Sylvester walked into the storefront. Apparently she had seen my Baby, out front and assumed that I had taken her advice to have the wrinkles removed there. In she walked, still wearing one of those gender unspecific tracksuits and she looked the poor little man in his eyes…then she told him that if one pearl or crystal was damaged on her Cheerio's wedding dresses, she would choke him to death with one of his own wire hangers…so they should both be safe."

"Is it weird that Coach Sylvester still scares me?" Finn asked everyone and no one at all.

Sam and Kurt both shook their heads. They knew that they were both still afraid of the statuesque cheerleading coach themselves.

Inside Mercedes was working on calming Sunshine down. Sunshine Hudson had gone from being pissed to just being sad. "I cannot continue to fight the ghost of her," she said quietly. "I don't even think he really loves her. How can he possibly love her when he doesn't even know her? I think he still loves the idea of her. But the actual selfish, childish, insanely ambitious person that she really is…her, he will not allow himself to even see…let alone know."

Mercedes nodded. "She really isn't all bad. She is childish, she can be selfish, and sometimes her ambition becomes nuts. I'm not sure that she understands that the way she behaves affects others. Granted, I'm almost positive that that is because she doesn't _want_ to understand that. If she acknowledged that a lot of what she chooses to do is hurtful, and using…then she would have to change."

"I just, I don't understand. I thought perhaps she was raised to be so…so…so…annoying. I avoided meeting her fathers for almost a full year after Finn and I wed. I thought…I thought they would still see him as hers and blame me. Especially since we wed so that I could stay here… but they were so kind and gracious. When she tried to have me deported, they came to us and apologized. They stood up for us with the INS. They do not understand either."

"Parents are only responsible for their child's actions until they are old enough to know better." Monica said with a wry grin. She hadn't had as much experience with Rachel Berry as the other women in the room. For the most part she only knew what she gleaned from industry papers and gossip that she culled through for Mercedes. "Ms. Berry has been making her own decisions for a very long time. People can very often be extremely different from their families. Think about it…doesn't every family have some sort of black sheep. Ms. Berry may just be her family's black sheep, but because the family is so small…"

"The difference is even more pronounced." Sunshine finished for her.

"Well, it makes more sense than Sam's idea that the real Rachel Berry was abducted by aliens as a child and replaced by an alien clone who doesn't quite understand human morality."

Neither Monica nor Sunshine knew what to say to that. Instead all three women burst into healing, soothing laughter. They talked over the wedding details and schedules, and other happy thoughts and left anger and sadness behind.

Eventually Gordon came toddling out of his room. The guys had joined the ladies and the second Gordon saw his Uncle Kurt, he squealed and ran to him. The reunion would have made many believe that it had been months since Kurt had seen his nephew and vice versa, when they had only been separated for less than a day. "Where Rissa?" Gordon demanded. Sunshine and Kurt and Justin's surrogate had been pregnant at the same time, and the cousins were very close; though they most often interacted via Skype.

"Where is Marissa," Kurt enunciated carefully correcting the little boy gently. "Marissa is with Papa Burt, and Nana Carol."

"Go Rissa, and Papa and Nana." Gordon demanded.

"Yeah Kurt," Sam chortled. "Go Rissa, and Papa and Nana." He drawled.

"Go Rissa, and Papa and Nana." Mercedes agreed with an impish smile.

The soon to be married couple exchanged looks with their ring bearer and all three in one voice called out, "Please."

It took little to no convincing before the six adults and their toddling accompaniment crowded into the two vehicles. They drove around Lima for just a minute, passing old stomping grounds and laughing at new sites. They arrived at the Hudmel home just in time to receive a text from Burt and Carol letting them know that they were taking Justin and Marissa over to the Jones home for lunch. Burt added that they would see them there. With a laugh they adjourned to the Jones house, and found to their delight that the house was filled with their loved ones.

Marie Evans took one look at Mercedes and started to weep. "Oh, Angel of Mercy. You're gonna be such a beautiful bride." She said as she strode over and gave the soon to be bride a huge hug. "I'm sorry y'all…I've been real 'motional ever since Sam told me that they were not just back together, finally, but getting married." She pulled back and gave Mercy another once over. Then she gave her another hug.

"And y'all wonder where I get it from." Stacey said with a laugh. "Come on Mama…share the diva….its hug, hug, pass, hug, hug, pass…you're messing up the rotation."

"What does a little white girl from Tennessee know about _Friday_?" Marcus guffawed.

"Man, that movie is still a classic on every college campus anywhere. I know kids in Japan, who can quote that move in English and Japanese." Stevie defended. "Sam I Am…we have to watch that at your Bachelor party."

"Sorry Kid, you've gotta talk to Blaine, Puck, Britts and Satan about that. They're the ones planning it." Sam told his brother contritely. He'd love to do a huge sleepover somewhere, and just watch movies and shoot the shit with all their friends. But knowing that fearsome foursome…they were gonna end up doing something way far out there.

Edith turned from where she was trying to admonish her still laughing son. "You two are letting NOAH and SANTANA plan your bachelor and bachelorette party? Have you lost your minds? I'm not bailing anybody out of jail…I tell you that now."

"Momma, I'm sure that it won't be that bad. They are planning it here in LIMA." Mercedes teased.

"Exactly…in New York or LA people would ignore half the crap Puck and Satan might come up with…here, we might just make the morning news." Marcus joked. "Who all is gonna be there?"

Mercedes looked thoughtful, and turned to Monica. "Uh…do you know who all is going to be there?"

Monica brought up a new file on her ultrabook. "It looks like Artie hacked your personal address books. There pretty much isn't anyone you know well that they didn't invite." She told them honestly. "They have the RSVP's going to Artie, but I can tell you that they are planning something big. The address they gave is the rental hall at the university. It says that they rented the entire building. Oh and the dress code is 'grown and sexy pajama jammie jam'. Lingerie or fetish gear only."

Sam and Mercedes exchanged looks. "Those are your friends." They both said to the other at the same moment.

Heath Jones laughed loudly, "They are all both of your friends. And you brought this on yourself. Mercedes, what on earth were you thinking, making Santana your maid of honor? Especially after you asked Puck to be your best man?"

"Hold up, Mercedes has a best man and a maid of honor?" Marcus asked looking a little confused.

"Yes." Kurt said giving his friends an indulgent smile. "And Sam has both a best man and a maid of honor as well."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and ignored the conversation between her brother and her brother from another mother. "I had no choice. I promised her that I would either make her my maid of honor at my wedding, or the godmother for one of my children…the promise was easy to make when I didn't really think I would ever have one of either…but I sure as hell can't have her as my children's godmother. Auntie Snixx will be bad enough."

"She would so give my babies complexes about the size of their mouths." Sam agreed solemnly. "And I really thought that Blaine and Brittany would be a calming voice of reason…I mean that makes sense…right?"

Stevie and Stacey stopped and looked at their big brother like he had grown another head. But it was their father who spoke up. "The same Blaine that got arrested for streaking at the last presidential inauguration as a protest against the fact that there are still seven states who haven't ratified the amendment legalizing gay marriage…that Blaine…is your voice of reason?"

"And didn't Brittany somehow convince you to dress up in drag and try to join a sorority in college…and not just a sorority, but a historically Black sorority?" Stevie pointed out.

Mercedes stopped and looked at her fiancé. "Say what now?"

"She just wanted to see if they thought I was pretty. She said that with my lips, the black sororities would probably find me cuter." Sam said his face red. "I wasn't going to do it…but she needed me to for one of her blogs. She cried."

They all stared at Sam agog. Finally Edith spoke. "Stevie, I'll give you five hundred bucks if you have a picture somewhere."

Stevie gave an evil grin. "I was able to save a couple from Brittany's blog, before Sammy boy made her take them all down. But I'll give them to you free, we're 'bout to be family."

Sam tried to hide behind Mercedes, but she wasn't even about to let him hide from these jokes. Kurt looked at Sam with disbelief. "I am gay as Liberace and Elton John…and even I have never dressed in drag and tried to join a female only organization. Unique identifies herself as a female and even she never tried to join a sorority." Kurt teased. "I have to say Puck's reason for dressing in drag was far better than yours…she cried indeed. You do realize that she was best friends with Santana for many years, and even dated her for over a year. Pretty sure that Brittany can cry on command."

Everyone started clowning Sam so hard that you almost couldn't hear any one voice over the others. Suddenly a voice cut through the noise. "Trouty, Wheezy…Didcha Miss me?"


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to each of you who has taken the time to review especially Zeejack, Carebearcaryn21, Jujubee58 and Isis. I also need to scream out a huge thanks to _KayBee80_ and _**Illiandyandra**_both of whom are completely instrumental in me getting anything out of my head and posted in a sense-making fashion.

BTW: This story is pretty much an Angst-free zone. I hope that you'll enjoy. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"Oh good Lord help us…Satan is here." Mercedes said turning to embrace her nemesis turned best friend.

"Your good Lord better help Satan, I don't see her dress anywhere." Kurt growled.

His husband unfolded himself up off the couch where he had been avidly watching the extremely hilarious interaction of family and old, dear friends. The six foot six tall, tow headed, quarterback approached his husband and laid a large, calming hand on his shoulder. "Kurt…I'm sure that Santana has her dresses, she probably dropped them off to have it steamed like we dropped off Mercy's dresses."

"Un wad the boxer briefs, Fabulicious. I have both my dresses. They have been altered to fit so perfectly that all I can imbibe is alcohol and air for the next seven days." Santana groaned good naturedly. "Wheezy, you are so lucky I love you. Here I am, stuck in God forsaken Lima for an entire week, and I cannot even have my Breadstix." She looked thoughtful. "Though, having just had nothing but authentic Italian food, at the best restaurants in Italy…I don't think I want to see another noodle until Hummel manages to wrangle another surrogate into having another baby for him and Sam and Finn's illicit love child over there. Hi Justin…when are you gonna set me up with one of your friends?"

Justin shook his head. "Santana…aren't you gay too?" he reminded her.

"So what, the cheerleaders aren't your friends too?" she laughed. Looking around the room, her eyes locked on Stevie and Stacey. "Oh my god the Children of the Corn grew up and got hot!" She looked at Sam accusingly. "You didn't tell me that those two got all hot and shit, Trouty."

"Ok first of all…knock off the Trouty…" he glared. "And second…my brother and sister are not hot…and even if they are…I sure as hell don't want to know it. We're from Tennessee, not Mississippi." He added. "And last of all…if you even think of hooking up with either of my siblings…and don't try that 'gay now' crap with me; I know you…I swear, I will, I will…I will have Ms. Edith give you a whuppin'." He finally finished.

Mercedes' mother looked up and shot Sam a look that clearly asked how her name got pulled into his threat. "Boy, I haven't given a whuppin' since the late nineties…I don't even know if I remember how."

Marcus rubbed his backside absentmindedly as he remembered his mother's inherent talent for distributing necessary punishments. "I'm sure it will all come back you." He challenged. "But hold up…I'm insulted. How come you're looking at the kiddies and drooling? Where's my look of appreciation?"

"I'd have to see your better half first." Santana shot back with a lecherous grin.

"So wait…you meant me and Stacey at the same damn time…EEEEEWWWWWW!" Stevie groaned in abject disgust.

"Right there with you twin of mine, right there with you." Stacey said turning visibly green.

Santana shrugged unapologetically. "What can I say? Marie and Dwayne Evans make some beautiful kids. I stand by it. So Homo…the original…not version 2.0, where is my file, or portfolio, or dossier, whatever you've prepared for me to enlighten me as to all the backbreaking labor you've got planned for me this week."

Kurt laughed. "You know me too well, Santana. But it is back at the hotel. I wasn't aware that you would be here already. Is your girlfriend here as well?"

"Naw…she's not coming in until Monday -Tuesday. I figured I'd be too busy acting as your pack mule for her to come out any earlier. Besides, I am not ready for her to run into Coach Sylvester yet."

"You're not ready…I hope you warned poor Madison…that's something you have to mentally prepare yourself for." Justin laughed. "She put me through the ringer and Kurt wasn't even a Cheerio all that long."

"Once you belong to Sue Sylvester…she owns you for LIFE!" All three of the former Cheerios in the room intoned mournfully.

"Joining the Cheerios is like joining a gang or the mob…there are only two ways out. Be ostracized by Sue herself, or death. And considering that just being ostracized could see her calling you back into her service, death is actually preferable. " Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, just leaving makes her do ridiculous things to try to show you that you have to come back." Mercedes laughed.

"Wait, was that why she threw sticks and stuff at you that one time?" Sam asked.

Mercedes nodded. "Yup…she told me after graduation. I was supposed to see that I wanted popularity after all and return to the fold."

"Y'all do know that woman is nuttier than squirrel shit?" Dwayne Evans said quietly.

"Oh, Dad…she is so far beyond that." Sam laughed. "The first summer Mercedes and I started dating…she must have seen us out somewhere. She cornered my at the pizzeria one night and told me that if I derailed 'Aretha' from her Grammy winning future, she would gut me like the fish my lips made her think of. She sounded so serious, I've been scared of that woman ever since."

Everyone looked surprised, though no one more so than Mercedes Jones. "You never told me that!"

"I wasn't supposed to. I just said the woman scares me…only two women scare me more than her, my momma and yours…you're close on fourth. But I didn't want to know what she'd have done if I told you and you got all diva-y on her." Sam shook his head emphatically. "Besides, she was just looking out for you, and you needed someone to look out for you. I mean, come on, we dated that whole summer and the only people who figured it out were our parents, and Stevie and Stacey." He taunted Santana and Kurt.

Kurt had the grace and sense to blush. Santana, however, looked unabashedly unrepentant. 'Whatever, me and Diva Delight didn't get tight until senior year. By the time she and I became besties, your ass was old news and she was with the Cocoa Babies creeper."

"Shane wasn't a creeper…he was a nice young man." Heath defended.

Edith and Marcus exchanged looks. Neither of them had liked Shane at all, but Ms. Edith allowed Mercedes brother to be the one who spoke up. "Naw, Dad that Tinsley cat was a total creeper. I mean he dated Little Sister for less than two weeks before I met him, but do you know how he introduced himself to me.? He said, 'Hello Marcus, I'm the man your sister is going to marry.' Who the hell does that? If we hadn't been in church, I have straight up punched him dead in the face. That's some stalker shit right there."

"He had goals." Mercedes said defensively. Sam had long ago realized that when Mercedes defended Shane it wasn't really her defending him so much as it was her defending herself for having dated him.

"I calls bullshit on that one." Santana interjected. "Yeah he had goals…but mainly he was a controlling bastard. He went out of his way to try to isolate you. It didn't work because you are too awesome for that shit, and then Trouty over there came back and wrecked his game…but I've interviewed his ex-wife. He courted her the same way he did you. 'Commitment, future, cocoa babies, blah, blah, blah. Then he was all, 'stand up for yourself' and 'Don't let your 'so called' friends walk all over you'. It escalated to the point that by the time he divorced her because _she_ couldn't have kids, she had no friends left and hadn't spoken to her family in four years." Santana said quietly. "She didn't say he was physically abusive or anything like that. But she had dreams of having a catering business and eventually a show on one of the cooking channels. At first he was all supportive, but once they were married, that shit changed with a quickness. And irony of ironies, I interviewed her eighteen months after he released her for her short comings, and she was big and pregnant. Served the douchebag right."

Heath and Mercedes exchanged looks. "Damn, I always thought I was such a good judge of character." Heath groaned. "I cannot believe that I let somebody like that anywhere near Mercy."

"He better be glad Sam came back and got my baby away from him." Edith said menacingly. "They would have had to put my Black ass under the jail house for what I'd have done to him for messing up my baby's life like that."

Sam wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be-wife from behind. "See, told you…your mom is scary." He said deadpan against her ear.

"You bets to be happy you finished that with the Momma's scary comment." Mercedes warned. "If you'd even fixed your mouth to say…"

"I keep telling you, I'm pretty…not stupid. I would never rub it in that I couldn't stand that fucker." Sam told her honestly. "You'll say it was just jealousy, and I'll have to say some of it was. He was trying to steal my woman…I had a right to be jealous. But other than getting you to stick up for yourself with Schue…he didn't do anything for you." Sam said simply.

Her earlier conversation with Sunshine fresh on her mind, Mercedes stopped for a moment and thought about Sam's words. Rather than defend Shane, as she usually did, she contemplated the facts as Santana and Sam and even Marcus put them forth against what she had allowed herself to see. "You were right." She finally acknowledged. "Even when I broke up with him, he somehow managed to convince me that it was because I was turning into someone who cheated. He never once accepted that I cheated because I truly loved you, and that my heart wouldn't let anything keep us apart. Even when I proposed the break, I think a small part of me felt like I deserved to have you leave me because I had hurt Shane like I did."

"Why the hell are we still talking about dead caterpillar face? He wasn't relevant in 2012; he sure as hell ain't relevant in 2024." Santana groused. "Other than still having a severe need to hold him down and shave that stupid Hitler 'stache off his face, he was barely a blip on our radar. He was nothing. He still isn't anything…though there is talk that he may go into the history books for having the single most trades in NFL history."

Kurt laughed. "Good serves him right for ever even thinking he was good enough for my Diva." He looked around the room and his eyes lit on Monica. "Dear Sweet Monica, I'm sure that Mercedes was going to be very gracious and offer me the wonders of your services this week. So can I please press upon you to, only if you are willing of course, to call the vendors and make sure that everything is ready according to the notes and contracts?"

"Of course, Mr. Hummel." Monica said with a small smile. They had kind of forgotten about her, but she was enjoying watching the familial interactions. "If you could arrange for me a ride back to the hotel."

With an unspoken conversation, Kurt directed Justin to return Mercedes' PA to the Wyndham. He then turned to his best friend. "This is me reminding you to arrange for Monica to have a car of her own for the rest of the week. In fact, you may want to have one as well."

Burt spoke up. "No need for that. Heath and I have her Tahoe all ready for her. You didn't think I'd keep your Navie running and forget about Lil Mercy's Tahoe…never did understand what you two needed with such big ass cars for, though."

Mercedes and Sam exchanged a long, heated look. Sam crooned deepening his voice and making his whisper go husky. "I know I was damn glad you had it. And with Kurt tryin' to be the chastity police this week, something tells me I'm gonna be damn glad they kept that bad boy up."

Edith and Marie saw that look and noticed Mercedes' deeply flushed cheeks. "Alright," Edith Jones began, "Justin, thank you for taking Monica back to the hotel; I'll call and have a rental car delivered there for her. Kurt, you and Santana can go in the kitchen and get dinner started for me. Marcus will help you. Santana, you'll just have to do some crunches or something 'cause, you're in my house, so you will be eating tonight. Stevie and Stacey, you two can head down to the game room and chill out 'cause I don't have any useful way to get rid of you right now. Sam, you and Lady Mercy head on into the family room…your parents all want to have a chat with you. Burt, you and Carol are welcome to join us. You two have acted as stand ins for Marie and Dwayne, and Burt, I think there were times when Mercy saw you more than she did us." It would seem that people didn't move quite fast enough for her. "What are you all waiting for, an engraved invitation? Hop to."

There was an actual scramble to do as they were told; The Evans family had seen too many angry Black mothers in the south, where you could still discipline your children in public, for Stevie and Stacey to hesitate past the first warning. Santana knew that her own Mami started throwing things by the third time she had to tell them to move, so she certainly wasn't going to risk it with Ms. Edith. Kurt, Marcus and Mercedes had all been on the receiving end of her ire too often not to hop to when she said to. When only the parents remained in the main living room of the Jones home, Edith turned to Marie and Carol, with a little grin she chuckled, "Momma's still got it."

Once the necessary parties were assembled in the tastefully decorated and amazing comfortable family room, Dwayne Evans started to speak. "I want to start this off by saying that as parents one of the hardest things you have to learn to do is to allow your children to make their own mistakes. That being said, you two have to be the hardest headed, most stubborn heathens to ever walk the damn earth. How the hell does it take you twelve damn years to find your way back to each other when you love each other as much as we all know you do and you share the same damn fourteen friends?" Dwayne's voice had been rising steadily from gentle and kind at the beginning, to an absolute roar at the end.

Marie put a calming hand on her husband's shoulder. "Your pressure, Dwayne." She reminded him calmly. Then she turned her attention back to Sam and Mercedes who seemed to be trying to sink into the couch. "I love you both very much, and I don't know that there is a soul on this earth that is happier about the two of you finally getting your shit straight than me. But truth be told, I think we're all a little worried that you two might be rushing things a little bit. We don't need this to be like that damn Kardashian girl's wedding from back in the day. You two held on to a lot of hurt and a lot of anger for over a decade, have you really resolved that in just two months?"

"We've talked about everything Mama." Sam said earnestly. "We really weren't holding on to anger that long…just pride. We've learned to put our pride aside when it comes to making our love last. We're committed to making this work."

"Oh really? So the next time Mercedes decides that you're too fine to be latched onto thick, bodacious woman like her?" Edith asked looking pointedly at her daughter.

"It won't happen." Mercedes said with a little grin. "I'm not gonna say that I don't still have my issues, but that insecurity is dead and gone." She sighed. "My new worry is what the biz will do to him…but I'm dealing."

Sam looked a little surprised. She hadn't shared that little tidbit with him. "Mercedes, if you two are going to get married and make it last forever," Burt advised gently. "You two need to learn to rely on each other. It looked like you had that part down at one point, but then the Evans had to move and that creeper boy happened, and even when Sam managed to get you back, you could tell he was waiting on you to decide he wasn't good enough anymore."

It was Sam's turn to surprise Mercedes. "I wasn't. I had worked as a stripper for four months. For four months, I let anyone who wanted to touch on what by rights belonged to Mercedes, all for the money they gave me. It took me a damn long time to feel clean again." He whispered.

"Sam…you did what you had to do to take care of Stevie and Stacey. In my eyes that made you even more special not less." Mercedes told him gently. "Do you hold it against Puck that he's been with half the married and most of the single women in this town? Do you judge him for that time when Sarah was sick and he slept with the pharmacist assistant because she was hot and offered to pay the co-pay for Sarah's medicine if he did? He didn't have to; he just liked getting something for nothing. And I know he told you, he told everybody. Do you hold against Brittany that she has the distinction of having slept with every single heterosexual male in the McKinley High class of 2012…she even slept with Jew-fro just to have the complete set."

"EEEWWWWW…I kissed a mouth that had kissed Jacob Ben Israel…oh God…I need to brush my teeth." Sam's disgust was not subtle, nor was it feigned. "The Puck thing doesn't bother me, we all know how cheap he is… but the JBI thing does. How the hell did no one tell me that Brittany had been with JBI…ugh." Everyone around him was fighting laughter. "Don't laugh at me. I told you it took me a long time to feel clean after stripping…now you tell me something to make me feel even more unclean than I did back then?" Everyone looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Okay, so maybe not actually as dirty…I mean it was a metaphor…or hyperbole or something." He finally admitted. "What do you mean stripping made me more special?"

Mercedes gave him a gentle kiss. "Sam, you were willing to do whatever it took to take care of your younger siblings. To make sure that they had nice things, when your parents couldn't. You think I didn't notice that you were pretty much only eating leftover salads from your job before you moved? You gave the twins your share of everything else. When I would bring food to the motel room, I made sure there was enough for an army. You'd still eat only enough so that your stomach would stop growling, then you'd give the rest to your family. When'd we'd have Chinese, did you really think I believed that you ate those left overs? You took care of your family no matter what it cost you, and you were only seventeen. At an age when most people are notoriously selfish, you were more selfless than anyone I've ever known. If that doesn't make you special Sam, then what the hell does?"

"Being yours, loving and being loved by you." He said simply.

The couple started to kiss and at a certain point, their parents grew uncomfortable enough to call a halt to their intimacy. "All right, it does make me feel better to hear all of that. But I still have a concern." Heath Jones' deep, rumbling voice brought them around almost as it had when they were teens. "Mercedes, you have a very bad habit of not fighting for what you really need. Oh don't get me wrong, you'll fight to prove others wrong, and to achieve your goals…but you don't fight for your personal needs. There were times after Quinn left when you wanted nothing more than to call her up and ask her why she had left. But you never did. Or when Kurt disappeared for those two years, you just let him walk away… and you did the same damn thing with Sam. No, actually, Sam was even more important, so you decided you needed to actively push him away before he could leave on his own." He sighed. "I've always tried to raise you to be able to stand on your own two feet, but Baby Girl, the way you've done it isn't gonna make you strong, it's gonna leave you lonely. People have to know that you want them in your life as much as they want to be there. Maybe it was my fault. Goodness knows that when you and Marcus were little and fighting all the damn time, I said that in the end all you had was each other. But I really didn't mean that literally you know."

Mercedes got up and walked to her father. She gave him a huge hug. "Daddy, you're right…I did let Quinn and Kurt and Sam go when I should have fought hard and showed them what they meant to me. But at the time, I thought that if I meant to them what they meant to me, I shouldn't have had to force them to want to be with me. I even ascribed that same logic to Sam even though I knew that he didn't want to go, and that he had no choice. And Daddy, it hurt like hell to have them leave me. But it was never anything you said or did…it was just my nature. I can handle physical pain, no problem…but I don't like emotional hurts. Some people handle emotional wounds like their body handles physical ones…the hurt scabs over, and eventually that goes away and leaves just fresh, healed skin. But me, I had a very bad habit of building walls around my wounds to make sure that nothing could happen like that again. The worse the wound, the higher the wall…" she trailed off.

Taking a deep breath she continued. "Sam knocked a lot of those walls down when we were together before; finally allowing those wounds to get the air they needed to heal. He helped me see the wrong in what I was doing. But this time, he also forced me to do something I'd never done before. He made me break down a few walls myself. That's when I realized that all the walls I'd built to protect myself had become my prison instead. I'm not miraculously cured, but being back with him is helping me to see that I can't protect myself to the extent that I stop the healing process…if that made sense to anyone outside my own head."

"Darlin' that made sense to every one of us." Dwayne assured her. "I used to say that some of the things I did on my search for freedom became a cage I couldn't seem to break out of."

"Your Momma had so many damn obstacles, about half way through our first year together I started having reoccurring dreams that I was climbing Mount Everest in my underwear and she was standing above me with a huge pickax trying to knock me off the mountain." Heath said with a laugh. "Granted they were all completely your Grandfather Pritchard's fault; lying, cheating, deadbeat dad of an asshole…hope Beelzebub's having a hell of a lot of fun roasting his ass."

Edith patted her husband on his large hand. "Honey, just let it go…if I'm not allowed to let my hatred of my daddy send me to hell, then you aren't either. You know good and well you want to join me in heaven just to keep tabs on me."

Heath gave his wife a saucy grin. "Nope…the vows said 'til death do us part'…once we've shuffled off this mortal coil, I'm a free agent again."

Sam turned to Mercedes and laughingly told her, "We're leaving that out of our vows…even death won't be enough to separate us. So just know you're mine for all time." He said the last in a pseudo-Egyptian, slightly European accent.

"Its 'For all eternity'." Mercedes corrected in a posh almost British sounding accent. "Idiot."

"Oh God, it's the resurgence of the Movie Quote conversation thing. That is one part of your relationship that I didn't miss….at all." Carol groaned. "What movie was that even from?"

They couple told her that it was from the first Mummy movie with Brendan Fraser and Rachel Weiss. "Awesome movie…the second was pretty good to, but not sure what the hell they were thinking in that third one." Sam commented.

"I know, right…I mean no kid who's dad runs him through a freaking jungle just to get him inside a temple before he bites it…kills a bunch of guys for trying to hurt him…that kid has no doubts at all of his father's love…so why did they turn that amazing, cocky cute little Alex O'Connell from two into that neurotic, whiny annoying Alex O'Connell from the third?" Mercedes started.

Before those two could really get going or heaven forbid draw Heath and Dwayne into the conversation as well, Marie Evans spoke up once again. "We have talked this over, since you two are rushing to the finish line…though it feels weird to call it rushing when it has taken you twelve years to get here…we would like you to each make us a promise." She took a deep breath and continued cautiously. "We want you to promise us that if you start to have troubles, real serious problems or just everyday he or she is getting on my last natural nerve problems, in your marriage, that you will call us. We can get together like this and help you work through it."

Mercedes felt herself start to get a little attitude at the thought that she and Sam might have serious problems, but something made her take a moment. She and Sam might be deeply in love, but no marriage was perfect. Between the three couples in this room they had experienced five thirty plus years or 'til death us do part' marriages. That was an entire wealth of marital advice just there for the plucking. She looked over at Sam and could see that he had had reached the same conclusion. Together they agreed.

"Marie is very serious. It is tempting to listen to other people your age…your friends when you start to rant and rave about your problems…but for the most part they are either single or have only been married a few years." Edith kept her voice kind and non-confrontational. She knew her daughter well, and any comment that seemed like her intelligence was being insulted would be met with derision and stubbornness. "That is a mistake that a lot of people make…they listen to the wrong people when it comes to marriage advice. Single women have all these ideas of what marriage should be, and almost none of those are applicable in a real marriage. Since we refuse to let you divorce, because really do you know how unlikely it is that we would all like a different set of in-laws? I mean you know I love Georgie. She is almost as close to me as you are, Cedes…but her momma works my last damn nerves and she don't even know who her daddy is. Your daddy and I love Marie and Dwayne…so you two can never…ever…ever get divorced…ever."

Sam and Mercedes laughed. They understood what their parents meant. "Thank you." Sam said quietly. "It means a lot to both of us that y'all are so willing to help us. That you care and love us so much."

Mercedes just stood and enveloped as many of them as she could in a massive hug. The others surrounded her as Sam stood and joined the hug as well. Carol, Edith, Marie and Mercedes were all crying and babbling over each other so no one heard the door open. Kurt poked his head into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt….but Mama E…you didn't tell us what you were planning to make for dinner."

Heath's booming laugh shook the room and all the people he was hugging. "Aw hell Kurt…fuck it. Let's just go out to eat. This is a week of celebration…nobody needs to have to cook."

"Oh you ain't said nothing but a thang." Edith Jones crowed. "I didn't feel like cooking any damn way."

They hustled out of the room to find that Stevie and Stacey had crept back upstairs. The two blondes were on the floor playing with Mercedes' ring bearer and flowergirls. Kurt whispered to Mercedes, "Finn and Sunshine are in the back garden having words about Finn's habitual defense of Rachel." He sighed. "I hope that Finn can learn to stop doing that. I mean, don't get me wrong…Rachel is my friend, and I even love her in a way…a way that makes no sense at all, but I like Finn as a person a lot better since Rachel finally removed her claws from him. He grew into a good man with Sunshine. I don't want the vestiges of Rachel's brainwashing to ruin that for them, especially not with another baby on the way."

Mercedes shook her head. "Maybe it isn't brainwashing…maybe he just has to admit to himself that the things he saw in her are not really who she is. I mean he was with her for a long time…even worse, he hurt a lot of people in his quest to be with her because of the things he thought he saw in her. If those weren't there then he wasted a lot of his youth and almost ruined some very good friendships for no reason at all."

"Do you really think that's what it is?" Kurt asked quietly.

She shrugged. "Maybe. I mean I just realized half an hour ago that I was still defending Shane because I didn't want to admit that it was a huge mistake to have dated him in the first place…and not for the reason I admitted to years ago." Kurt raised an eyebrow, in silent query. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I admitted that I shouldn't have dated Shane because even though I grew to care about him…I was just using him to hide from my feelings for Sam and the hurt his leaving caused in me."

Kurt gave his best friend a hug, "and it certainly didn't help that your best friend had all but disappeared leaving you to the ravages of loneliness." He sighed.

"Water under the bridge, Keemosabe." Mercedes told him giving him a hug.

"You have officially seen every movie Johnny Depp has ever appeared in, haven't you?" he teased as he led her over to the rest of their family. The large extended family headed to the hotel allowing Santana to actually check-in as well giving Kurt an opportunity to grab the dossier containing of all her duties and assignments as Mercedes' maid of honor. In deference to Santana's having spent the last month gorging herself on the best Italian food Italy had to offer, they did not choose to have dinner at Breadstix, instead the clan invaded Longhorn Steakhouse. Once there, after waiting nicely while the staff put together a boat load of tables that would seat all of them, the topic of conversation automatically turned to the plans for the wedding.

"Okay, now the rest of the bridal party will all be here by Tuesday evening. The rest of the New Directions will be here by Monday evening." Kurt began only to be interrupted by Marie.

"Mercedes, I know that Santana is your Maid of Honor and Puck is your best man, Stacey is one of your bridesmaids…but who are the others?" she asked her soon to be daughter-in-law curiously.

"Well, both of my sisters-in-law, present and future, Tina and Quinn. Candice Glover and Jennie Runk are my other two." Mercedes answered. "Jennie was so amazing to me when my first album dropped and half the critics decided since my voice was above reproach, they would hit at my weight, she didn't even know me, but she had her agent get in touch with Freddie, and we met for lunch. We talked all afternoon and we've been friends ever since. Candice and I did a duet on her third album, we have the same label, but we didn't get close until her manager did her dirty and I introduced her to Freddie. I never really tried to make a lot of 'industry friends' they have a bad habit of turning on you whenever it benefits them. But those two…they aren't industry…they are just friends."

Edith Jones looked at the happy smile on her daughter's face. For the first time in a long time, the smile on her face enlivened her eyes. Mercedes was truly, completely and really happy. Marie Evans reached out and took Edith's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. Sam's mother saw the same thing in him. No longer were their children simply content and existing. They were happy and they were finally starting to live, really live again.

Burt smirked and asked quietly, "Mercedes, did you even come up with a theme that you and Kurt could actually agree on?" He laughed and told the story of the huge argument Mercedes and Kurt had back when the duo were teenagers and discussing what they would do for Mercedes wedding when she grew up and found the man of her dreams. "I swear, it was so bad, I walked in and had to rescue Kurt from Mercedes' headlock. And she had that thing locked in so good I had to tickle her to finally get him free." He chortled.

Kurt blushed as the laughter rained down on the two best friends. "Oh please, I will have you know I could have released myself whenever I wanted…but Mercedes was soft and smelled nice. Besides, at the time I was trying to ascertain if there was any chance that I might be heterosexual…what better way was there to determine that than to be pressed against the largest pair of breasts in school?" He reasoned defensively. "When nothing awakened, I knew for sure."

Justin looked at his husband and smiled. "Kurt, I love you and you know that I am very, very happy that you are gay…but hon…And Sam please don't take any offense, But Kurt, baby, look at Mercedes now, I've seen the pictures of you two from your yearbooks and everything…if you didn't at least twitch, then you weren't just gay, you were having hormone issues."

Kurt pouted cutely, but then he looked thoughtful. It wasn't until a lot later that summer that he'd had his first non-spontaneous erection, so there may have been something to his husband's assertion. "Anyway," Kurt said dismissively, uncomfortable with the very private topic, "we agreed this time. The theme if the Samcedes wedding is 'Endless Love'." He sighed happily. "Her colors are eggplant, amethyst, blush, silver and mint with touches of orchid and emerald."

"I thought traditionally, there are two." Marcus's wife of seven years, Georgina…Georgie to her family spoke up with a hint of a smile.

Mercedes gave her sister in law a side eye and smirk. "When have you ever known me to be completely traditional?"

"Absolutely never." Georgie answered. "You are the only bridesmaid in the history of the world who refused to let the bride pick her own dress, let alone the bridesmaids dresses."

"That was not my fault. You were bound and determined to have me wear an A-line monstrosity of a dress and yours was even worse. Besides, don't act like you didn't like the dress I found for you."

Georgie had to grace to admit that. "I didn't say that it was a bad thing. You made me step out my comfort zone and into a gorgeous wedding. But you've gotta admit that was definitely not traditional either."

"Wouldn't want her any other way." Sam smiled. "I mean, she did ask me to prom in a three-way date…though they were sure to tell me it wasn't the dirty kind. Traditional can be boring…and one thing Mercedes Jones makes sure to never be is boring."

"Hell to the no…" every adult at the table chorused together.

Once the laughter died down, Heath posed a question. "So Sam, who did you pick as your groomsmen?"

"Well you know Blaine, Brittany, Marcus, Stevie and Mike too. I also asked two of my friends from Nashville. I figured that Santana's workup of the wedding for the NBC people will be a great time to come out of the closet when it comes to my own ties to the music biz. That will head off some of the talk about MercyMine marrying beneath her." Sam replied giving Mercedes' hand a little squeeze. He hadn't said anything to her about his concern that the industry might see him as a liability to her career. "My last two guys are dudes who pretty much between the two of them paid my way through art school and are paying Stevie and Stacey's way through college."

"What?" all four of the other Evans asked loudly.

"When I needed to go to school, Burt helped me to find my road…but it still cost a lot. Stevie and Stacey were still little and Mama, you and Dad had only been at your jobs for like a year…I had written a song, actually I wrote a whole ass load of songs, when we first moved to Kentucky. So I got up form one of the guys from boarding school whose dad was a country music exec. I sold him a few. The contracts are all written to keep my name out of the limelight, even though I get residuals and everything else a songwriter is entitled to. Anyway, the first song I sold was called 'She Was the One that Got Away'. Jake Owen's big hit. Somehow he talked Mr. Fulton into giving him my contact information. We bonded. He's had at least one of my songs on every album ever since. He and Luke…Luke Bryan are always trying to get me to let them thank me in their liner notes at least…I never have. But we worked out new contracts, so I guess everyone will know my secret now."

"Ok…so Jake Owen sang a song about our Angel of Mercy," Marie called Mercedes by the term she had coined for her during that long ago summer when the short little diva had come into their lives and brought light and laughter to that horrible hotel room and back to their lives. "What song did Luke Bryan sing that you wrote?"

Sam laughed, "Every broken heart love song that Luke had sang I've written…he swears he can only write party and happy songs. But the first one of mine he sang was 'I Don't Want This Night to End'. He followed it up with 'Drunk on You', that was another song about Mercedes." He looked over at his bride and they both were swept back to that night, the last one before his family had moved to Kentucky.

It hadn't been the first time they had made love that summer. Mercedes had been perpetually horny, in a way most females never understood until they reached their peak in their late twenties, early thirties. Sam was startled and amazed by his luck in falling in love with a girl who didn't just enjoy his attentions; she seemed to crave him as much as he craved her. No, it hadn't been their first time, but the thought that it would be their last had imbued them both with a desperation that made their love making more intense and more frantic than ever before. In a small, far flung, lakeside cabin, they made love for hours that night. Mercedes allowed Sam everything he asked for and he did the same for her. They only returned to their homes after the sun had risen. Their bodies covered in bites and scratches, hickies and bruises, but the smiles on their faces were shuttered only by the tears in their eyes.

Seeing the direction those two were heading mentally…Santana cut them off before they pushed all the plates to the floor and went at it on the table. "Hey, Trouty…before you and Mercedes make the beast with two backs right here for God and everyone to watch, your math sucks…either that or there is going to be a big problem Saturday. You only gave us seven names and Mercy had eight."

Sam thought through the list he had already given. "Oh yeah, I forgot about Andrew from work. Andrew Setter took me under his wing when I first got hired on at DC. We've been cool ever since."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I have already made sure that they have an equal number of attendants. You will march in with Blaine, and Brittany will march in with Puck. Tina will walk with Mike, if they have everything resolved, with Luke if they are having issues. Jake will escort Candice, and if Mike does march with Tina, then Quinn will come in and out with Luke. It matters not to me which, they are both tall and lanky and dark and will offset her slender blondness well. Jennie will be escorted by Mr. Setter. Our Jake will be escorting in the mothers. They will walk down together, with Mr. Evans directly behind them escorted by Marley." At the strange looks from the traditionalists at the table, he shrugged. "She wanted to take part in the celebration. It may not be traditional…but after this wedding, it will become so." Kurt said determinedly.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you to each of you who has taken the time to review especially Zeejack, Carebearcaryn21,LadiJ, Jujubee58, DreadWoman and Isis. I also need to scream out a huge thanks to _**KayBee80**_ and _**Illiandyandra**_both of whom are completely instrumental in me getting anything out of my head and posted in a sense-making fashion.

**BTW: **This story is pretty much an Angst-free zone. I hope that you'll enjoy. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Georgie nodded. "Man, I almost forgot…Cedes, I just want to say thank you for the bridesmaid's dress. That thing is gorgeous, and I don't care if I can't ever find anywhere else to wear it, it is one of those dresses that you want to wear at least once in your life."

Mercedes looked at her brother. "Marcus, that's a hint to take her somewhere that she can wear a designer gown."

Kurt looked thoughtful. "Mercedes, you, Sam and Justin have a lot of cache among several different spears of influence, perhaps we should look at holding a charity gala…something to benefit the American Cancer Society, or some other charity."

"Hey, what about me…I have actual political clout…I interviewed the last two presidents and all the presidential candidates for the last two election cycles. I have cache…and I could always use the good press." Santana pouted.

Justin and Sam seemed to think about it. "It could be great for our brands." Justin said as he considered the idea.

"If we could bring together celebrities from music, both R&B and Country, plus some big named sports figures, and even just a few mid-level national political figures, we might be able to raise a lot of money for a charity." Sam agreed.

"Don't forget the action stars you'll have access to in a few weeks, Sam." Mercedes reminded him. "A lot of people already know that you're going to be the lead on the Justice League films…there are a lot of superstars who will be looking for a meeting as soon as they think you're settled."

They kicked around the idea a little more. "I was thinking New Years' Eve…but what do you all think of Valentine's Day…give everyone a chance to have a date where we actually do some good." Kurt postulated. "Make it an old Hollywood type of gala with dinner and dancing."

"That could be awesome." Georgie agreed. "But what you could do is give the proceeds to a different charity every year. Maybe this first one American Cancer Society, and next year it could go to Donate Life or HELPHOPELIVE, or something to benefit dyslexia, or the homeless, the following year it could go to keeping Music education in public schools. There are lots of very good causes out there."

"Alright, put that shit on the back burner, you can start working on it on Monday." Santana reined them all in. "We've gotta get through this 'wedding of the century' first. So we've got the info on the attendants, are Mini-Puck and Baby Berry the only ushers?"

"No, we'll also have two Rangemen, Binkie and Junior, who are acting as ushers to make it more convenient for them to ensure that the only people seated for the ceremony are the people who are supposed to be there." Monica spoke up. "Ranger Manoso and his partner will also be in attendance as guests. That will allow us to have several different points of security coverage."

"Good…good…cause that way, if somebody starts a ruckus, I won't have to let Sue Sylvester loose on them." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, all of your ex-girlfriends will be popping up out the woodwork." Stevie teased.

"Boy, what are you on about? All of my ex-girlfriends are in the damn wedding." Sam shot back. "My bride is one. Two of them are maids of honor, and one is in a bridesmaid."

"Hold up, are you telling me that you haven't had a girlfriend since McKinley?" Marcus asked agog.

Sam blushed. "No." he said succinctly hoping that the subject would be dropped.

Justin was just as surprised as Marcus. "You look like that. You are one hundred percent hetero. You have a damn good job. But you haven't had a girlfriend since 2013? How the hell?"

"I'm not trying to claim I lived like a monk, but…you know what? I defy any of you to find a woman who has all the qualities Mercedes Jones has. I couldn't. Once I'd held perfection, why on earth would I settle for less…at least long term." Sam defended.

"Romantic douche." Santana crowed. "You turned into me or Puck because you couldn't get over the Diva. That is fu—fudging hilarious." The Latina caught herself before any of the parents at the table could even glare at her. Working as an on-air news personality had curbed her tendency to curse without thought, but something about being back in her hometown was causing her to regress.

"So Sam, did you ever write anything for any female singers?" Stacey asked. She had seen her big brother's ears grow red and knew that he was heading for a meltdown, so she drew him back to safer subjects.

"Not really, I have that one song that I changed around for Maggie Rose…'Better', but it started out from the male point of view. She went to school with me and was kind of mentored by Luke. So when she needed a song for first album, he sent her to me. I rearranged it, changed the gender specific pronouns around…and boom." He told her.

"I love that song." Mercedes crowed. "I swear, spring semester sophomore year, I Youtubed that song at least twice a day. It was sad, but still hopeful."

Marie agreed. "I've loved every song Sam had mentioned having written. It's nice to know that my buying an album helped my son with his schooling when I couldn't afford to do more. But enough sad talk, back to the wedding, Kurt what is on tap for this week?"

Kurt pulled up his event calendar for the wedding. "Well, tomorrow, the portable gourmet kitchens Wexler and Bala will be using will be here, as will the trailers that will be utilized as the staging area. Monday, I will be spending some time going over them and making sure that everything will be ready when those two arrive. They have handled the ordering of everything, and I will need some assistance with putting it all away when the orders are delivered on Tuesday. The fresh ingredients will not be my responsibility. Wexler is coming in on Thursday to visit area farms and purchase his produce and maybe some meats then."

"Kurt, you are not one to refer to people only by their last names." Carol wondered aloud.

"It is their preferred term of address amongst their team mates…and since they consider me to be one…not quite sure how I achieved the distinction, but since they do all my events at a significant discount, I will acquiesce to their preference." He said with a put upon air. "Monday, I will also need a volunteer…not you Santana, to make sure that the florist has everything in place to make the bouquets and boutonnières I have designed. I will need a second volunteer to make sure that the florist who is doing all the ambient decorations is prepared and assembling them. Sam, Mercedes, since Joe said that he will be here bright and early Monday morning, I have scheduled you time Monday to meet with him and work out the exact type of service and maybe even get your vows written. You should also have time to speak with your vendors for the rehearsal dinner. Monday, I will be at the reception venue working with the décor rental companies getting the big changes made. The rest of those, including the set-up of the tents for dinner, will be made on Thursday and Friday. By Tuesday everyone, the New Directions and the rest of the wedding party, will all be here. I have also made sure that any and all deliveries not including the foodstuffs will be in by Tuesday at the latest. I have left Tuesday afternoon and evening open for us to all go through everything and make sure that we have everything that we need as far as everyone's apparel is concerned. That way if something is missing or not as it should be, we have some time to rectify the situation. We will also be making sure that everything is in order with the wedding programs, place cards and favors."

Kurt took a moment to have a sip of wine before he continued. "Now Wednesday morning, I've left you time to work on your personal vows and/or toasts. Santana, you and the Bachelor/rette planning committee, will be frantically readying the rental halls for the party that evening, I am sure. Parents, this is the time that I have set aside for all of you to bring the children to my suite and we will do a dry run for hair for them as well as making sure that they have all they need. Thanks to Coach Sylvester, we have three to six Cheerios at our beck and call to provide babysitting for the reception. I have decided to look into renting a trailer that can be setup at the venue as a baby care center," he made a notation in his file. "Thursday and Friday will be amazingly busy culminating in the rehearsal and the dinner following."

"Kurt, while you're looking into the baby care center trailer, can you check and see if there are a couple of two bathroom trailers that we can rent for the evening? The bathrooms at the Woodhaven are adequate…but it would be great if we had something for just the wedding party and our families." Mercedes spoke up.

Monica made a note. She knew how her employer felt about using restrooms that were open to a lot of people. She would have her extra restrooms, no matter what, if Monica herself had anything to say about it. "I took the liberty of booking the hotel restaurant for a Saturday morning brunch for all those in town for the wedding." She said, rather than talking about the trailers. "Hair and makeup will begin for the women of the wedding party, including the mothers, at one pm. There will be one stylist set up for the gentlemen as well. Dr. Jones, I took the liberty of making appointments for you, Mr. Jones and the younger Mr. Puckerman with your usual barber for Saturday morning at eight. Mrs. Dr. Jones, I wasn't sure if you would prefer to have your normal beautician take care of you at her shop or with Mercedes. But Ms. Veronica said that she would join the stylists here at the hotel so that you would have more time with 'Lil MercyBaby' on her special day."

"Awww…that's sweet of Mrs. Veronica." Mercedes laughed. "She's been doing Momma's hair since I was a bittababy. It would be great if she would stop referring to me by the same nickname she used back then, though."

"Isis will be here to style you on both Friday and Saturday. I have asked her if she would be willing to take care of Ms. Unique as well. She said that it wouldn't be a problem." Monica continued undaunted by Mercedes rather humorous reaction.

Kurt chimed in again here. "All the ladies will be in updos. I have made sure that the stylists have the one I've chosen. I will send a copy of the photo to Mrs. Veronica as well."

"Hold up Hummel. I don't even get to have a say in what my hair looks like?" Santana complained.

"No." he said tersely. "You've known me too long to be surprised by that. It is a Grecian updo, and you may pick which of the available flowers you would like threaded into the curls."

Santana looked like she wanted to argue, but she thought about the silhouette of the dress and knew that the event planner/stylist was correct…the hairdo he'd selected would be beautiful with the dress, and leave their backs beautifully bare. "I still hate it when you're right."

Kurt just smirked. "The stylists will be available to refresh your hair into any style you'd like for the reception. Monica, my PA and I will all be dressed in lilac, Monica remind me to give you your dress when we get back to the hotel. Felicia will be here tomorrow. She had to remain in LA to wrap up some things and reserve some vendors for several other clients."

It took them the rest of the meal to fully discuss all the particulars of the rehearsal dinner, ceremony and reception. They returned to their homes, and hotel rooms with plans to meet for breakfast the very next day as well as plans to ready everything for the coming events. They attended the Jones' church as a huge mass the next morning, even Kurt and Justin joined them. The ladies of the church crowded around them as soon as they finished singing 'Reach Out and Touch Somebody's Hand'. The church's new minister saw them and made sure to speak as well. "Only for Deacon and Deaconess Jones' baby girl would I give my pulpit over to a minister from another faith… especially for such an auspicious occasion."

It took everything in Mercedes not to roll her eyes. This man didn't know her from Eve. They had only met once before and if not for Mercedes' career, chances were good he wouldn't have been able to pick her out of a lineup. "Joe is not of another faith, Reverend Harrison, he is a Christian just like you or I." she said sweetly. "We thank you for graciously allowing him to preside over our nuptials. He is our friend and very special to both of us."

"Yes, I understand that." Reverend Harrison said with a small smile. "I have seen his services at Lakewood and I have found him to be a true man of God…but I do wonder…has he always held such an aversion to shoes?"

Every member of the New Directions in attendance all said in once voice. "Yes. Yes he has."

When they got back to the hotel they found Felicia, Kurt's personal assistant as well as Puck and Jake. "SEXY MAMA!" Puck yelled as he crossed the lobby to pull Mercedes into a swing around hug. "You go jetting off to New York and you don't call, you don't write, you forgot all about poor Puck. You left me and Jake all alone in LA with only Kurt to bug…you just summon us all back to Lima. You better be glad we love you."

"Puck, if you don't put me down…I might just hurl all over you." Mercedes threatened. She laughed as soon as she was on her feet and she returned his hug. "Damn didn't expect to miss you as much as I did." She told him honestly. "Superstar, you better get over here and give me my hug."

Jake came over and hugged the diva, chuckling at the old nickname. It would seem that being back in Lima was flooding them all with memories. But before he could say more than hello, Santana was there next to them, "Damn, 'Retha, you ain't married yet. How 'bout the two of us take Mini-Puck up to your suite and break him off a fantasy?"

"What the hell, Satan? You're all 'gay' now. Why the hell are you hitting on my brother?" Puck groused.

"I've been stuck in Vatican City for the last month…do you know how devout the women who live in Rome are once the pope dies? It's like being surrounded by a city full of the female version of Sam from high school. They won't even think lesbian thoughts while there is no pope. Madison was an ocean away too, so I've not gotten laid in a MONTH. At this point, if it weren't for the fact that I know that Sam might growl at me but Mercedes would actually cut me, I'd probably be trying to get some in with the bride and groom between now and Saturday." Santana said testily.

After all her friends finished laughing at her, Santana told them all to go to hell. She headed up to her room and changed into something more comfortable. Then she shot them a text demanding that they all head to the airport to pick up her girl, who had decided to surprise her by coming early. Quinn had also arrived and needed a ride, and Santana wanted to go mall shopping, 'cause she needed to get her shop on before she finally got some relief. Ultimately, it was decided that since the ride to and from the airport was so long they would have Madison and Quinn rent a car and meet them at the mall. Santana was more than happy with that plan, whatever let her get her mack on faster was just fine with her.

Binkie and Junior accompanied them on their errands. Once at Lima's only Mall, the large group of friends, shopped with efficiency. They were amused by all the young teens that had crowded the mall on the summer Sunday afternoon. Santana dragged them to the poshest stores Lima could boast to. She needed the perfect underpinnings for her dress, as well as stockings and some naughty pieces for Mercedes and Sam's shower gifts. She had spent an hour searching through the lingerie sections of the best stores Lima had to offer when she finally remembered; Lima, Ohio was still stuck in the dark ages when it came to the good stuff. Finally she dragged them all to Fredericks where she was able to find a bustier that fastened across the small of her back. The black lace was very sheer and the cups of the garment barely covered her nipples. She loved it. She found a matching thong, and purchased stockings and the other things she needed.

Just as she led the way to the mall version of an adult novelty store, Santana stopped and smiled as she saw someone approaching her from the food court of the mall. The large group of friends was quickly approached by a blonde who knew Lima well, and a tall, willowy light skinned Latino woman with very large hazel eyes, and a wide smile. Madison Guerrero was of Cuban and Puerto Rican descent though her parents had both been born and raised in Brooklyn. She had gone to school for political science and was working her way up through the staff of the mayor of New York City. Madison had grown up in the home of a single mother who'd worked three jobs to ensure that her daughter had every advantage that she could give her. When Madison had learned the identity of her father, and how he'd chosen to forget that he had responsibilities to his first wife and child, her trust in people had shattered. She'd walked away from their first meeting having decided that no matter what her emotions said, she would never give herself to someone as her mother had. Never allow herself to become dependent on anyone but herself.

Though she was hardworking and ambitious, Madison wasn't as hardened as Santana. She had a rather placid demeanor most of the time and was very slow to anger. Before she had begun dating Santana Lopez, she'd had several other relationships that always ended the same way. Big breakups always occurred when the other girl would leave angry because Madison refused to show the stipulated 'commitment' to the relationship; usually demands that she move in, or allow the other woman to move in with her. But then she met Santana Lopez. Santana and Madison were perfect for each other. They felt that as long as they remained truthful and honest with each other, and as long as they remained physically monogamous, their commitment was strong enough for each of them. They maintained completely separate households and finances. They dated weekly, unless their jobs precluded that in which case they would have an extra-long phone conversation. Though Santana might have talked a very good game, she would never cheat on Madison. Just as she knew that Madison, having given her word, would never cheat on her.

Madison hurried over and embraced Santana. Only together like this could you see the differences most would miss if they just heard that two Latinas were in a relationship together. Madison was not only taller, she was over all lighter. Her skin and hair and eyes were all several shades lighter than the more petite Santana. She kept her hair mid length to short and its tips colored auburn. She dressed in very professional clothing, even her relaxation clothes were very neat and high end brands. She didn't wear jeans and rarely wore shorts.

Quinn by passed the reuniting couple and threw herself into the arms of her 'Baby Daddy'. There was nothing sexual at all about the hug, just two people who truly cared about each other, but haven't seen each other in far too long sharing an embrace. In the ensuing years since their graduation, their shared friends, especially Joe, had really helped the two of them find a good place in their relationship. It allowed them to be more of what their daughter needed them to be. "Man, Puck…you must be getting inundated after getting mentioned so positively on the Late Show. Let me know if you want to revamp your contract, I've had some ideas for ways we can incorporate your watchdog services and give you indemnity from any possible persecution later."

Puck laughed. Of course the first thing out of Quinn's mouth was a way to rework his company's contracts. Then again, she had made him lots of money the last time she reworked them, so maybe he'd let her have her fun. He had more pressing concerns. "Cool, that's good, we can check that after the wedding. When are Beth and Shelby going to be here?"

"Their school system is year round, and this happens to fall during their midterms, so she isn't going to be able to get here until Friday." Quinn turned to Mercedes. "Shelby was honored that you'd ask her and Beth to do a duet for the ceremony. She got the sheet music Kurt sent her, and they have been practicing nonstop. She wanted me to assure you that they will be here in time for the rehearsal."

"Awesome." Mercedes chuckled. "I trust her as far as rehearsal. I'm just hoping that Rachel doesn't freak out that I'm having her mother sing with Beth, and not her."

"It's your special day…you can have whatever and whoever you want. If Rachel Berry doesn't like it she can kiss my ascot." Kurt asserted forcefully. "Quinn, Monica has your dossier back at the hotel. She thinks I don't know it, but stayed behind to get private bathrooms for the wedding party. Anyway, before we go any further, do you have everything you need for your wedding ensemble?"

The ever prepared blonde whipped out her trusty smart phone. "They are holding a pair of Michael Kors black five inch stilettos at the Macy's here as we speak. And I still need to get stockings. I'm not even bothering with a bustier or low back bra. A cups can get away with murder, especially with such a high neckline. But Mercedes…remind me to kill you. A designer gown, do you know how much I spent on that thing…and I'm only wearing it once."

"Shut it Queen Cheapo." Santana shouted out as she and Madison joined the group. "I'd pay out the ass not to end up in one of those lame ass, ugly dresses people usually stick their bridesmaids with. The dresses are frickin' gorgeous and I personally look amazing in it."

"That's true…God…remember the monstrosities Rachel had us in?" Quinn moaned.

"It was Rachel Berry…of course the dresses were horrible." Santana laughed. "At least yours was destroyed. My mother swore for years she would find some way to make that pink monstrosity re-wearable. Finally she gave up and gave it to Goodwill."

"Yeah, Santana, leave it to you to find the good side of my life-threatening, almost life-crippling accident…it destroyed a bad bridesmaids dress." Quinn's voice was dry as the Sahara and colder than a nighttime blizzard in Antarctica.

Santana rolled her eyes and just cackled. "I wouldn't have said that if you'd gotten killed. But look, you're alive and well…walking and annoying."

"Alrighty then." Sam said in what could only be called a horrific Jim Carey impression. "Santana, why don't we take you and Madrigal back to the hotel, and Quinn, can get her shopping done and bring Puck and Kurt back in the rental car when she gets finished."

"Sam, are you ever going to call me by my actual name?" Madison asked him with a long put upon sigh.

Sam shook his head, "To be honest…maybe one day. In the far distant future, when I find it boring to call up the funny things that come to mind that start with the word 'mad.' Or maybe when Santana finally lays 'Trouty' to rest."

The taller girl rolled her eyes good naturedly. "That's never going to happen." She groaned.

Sam shrugged unconcernedly as he turned to his fiancée. "You know, my dad was right. We are the stubbornest people ever. We must have gone out of our way, and made our friends do the same to manage to avoid each other for the last decade."

"I think we both knew that it would hurt too much to see one another with someone else, so we avoided each other in case the other was in a relationship at the time." Mercedes stated with brutal honesty. "It was kind of cowardly."

"No it was very cowardly." Puck stated firmly. "I've been saying that for years." He huffed. "I swear, Mercedes agreed to do the 2020 New Years' Rockin' Eve in LA just because we were all getting together in New York."

Everyone could tell by the flush that infused her chocolate cheeks that Puck was right. "Yeah, and I heard that Sam had a date that night, so I was right not to come."

"Who told you that lie?" Sam scoffed. "I went with Mike and his girlfriend at the time Tara. It was only their like third or fourth date, and he didn't want her to get all freaked about meeting his friends. I didn't ask anyone at first because I had hoped that you'd be there, and then by the time I found out that you weren't coming, it was a, too late and b, I didn't want to give some chick false hope."

Mercedes looked furious. "Rachel said that you were there with a very leggy, young lady with long light brunette hair and lovely blue eyes. She told me that you and she were joined at the hip all night."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That was Tara, and Sam did dance with her, but then again so did everyone. She was an amazing dancer. I danced with her several times myself. If there had been anything to it, wouldn't I have told you about it?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "I thought you didn't say anything because you knew it would hurt my feelings."

Sam threw up his hands in exasperation. "Please remind me to have Stacey kick Berry's abnormally flat ass when she gets finally here."

"Oh hell no…I've got dibs on all Berry ass kicking. I've been waiting for permission since 2011." Santana crowed. "I'm gonna break my foot all the way off in her ass. I'm gonna kick her ass so hard she will be spitting my real Italian leather sole out for a week."

Madison looked at Santana who stood there with an evil smirk on her face, her breasts heaving and her fists tightly clenched. "If you guys don't get us to the hotel in the next ten minutes, you're going to be forced to watch." She threatened as she grabbed Santana's fist and started to drag her towards the parking lot.

The rest of the group made plans to reconnect later and Sam and Mercedes hurried after the reunited couple. Santana and Madison made it to the elevator, just as Sam and Mercedes heard a voice calling their names. The affianced couple turned only to be enveloped in the loving arms of Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine, and his boyfriend Nathaniel. The five friends adjourned to the hotel restaurant to catch up. It was there that they were joined by Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Justin and Jake after they returned from the mall. They laughed and talked until well into the evening. And then those who were newly arrived had to rush to check-in and get their things up to their rooms. Sunshine and Finn had everyone over for dinner, and they all talked and chatted and played with Marissa and Gordon for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you to each of you who has taken the time to review especially _Zeejack, Carebearcaryn21,LadiJ, Jujubee58, DreadWoman and Isis_. I also need to scream out a huge thanks to _**KayBee80**_ and _**Illiandyandra **_both of whom are completely instrumental in me getting anything out of my head and posted in a sense-making fashion.

**BTW: **This story is pretty much an Angst-free zone. I hope that you'll enjoy. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Monday dawned bright and early, though after two nights sleeping alone, neither Sam nor Mercedes were anywhere near bright eyed and bushy tailed. In fact, during the group breakfast where Kurt laid out everyone's assignments for the day, they were downright mean and surly. "Quinn, you are meeting with the decorations' florists. I am e-mailing you the designs, and the specifications needed for each. Tina, you're meeting with the bouquet and boutonniere florists. They will also be providing the flowers for the bridesmaids' hair. So you may want to shoot out an e-mail to each of them and confirm their choices for what flowers they want. If you don't hear from them by your appointment time, you pick for them. You have a superb eye for color so I trust you with that." Tina couldn't help but smile at that. Kurt Hummel was now known the world round for all the things they'd known about him since high school, especially his hard assed attention to detail. For him to allow Tina not only a verbal compliment, but a decision that would impact his overall color scheme and vision, was a great accolade indeed. "Stacey, you and Stevie have the printers. They are over on Market and should have the proof of the program, place cards and everything else ready for review, I'll email you a list of how to spell everyone's names and the specifics…Can you please double and triple check everything? A lot of these people went to school with us and I don't trust their intelligence or their motivations."

Kurt turned his attention to Sam and Mercedes. "Joe texted me about an hour ago, he should be here in the next thirty minutes. You three are due at Cedes' church by eleven, that gives you two hours for the preliminary rough out of the ceremony, including all the things mentioned in the program. I've emailed all three of you those specifics, just in case."

"I should change something now at the last minute, just so you freak out." Mercedes taunted.

"If you do, I will make sure that that lovely little picture I have of a certain Diva, asleep, cuddling a giant plush penis hits TMZ the very next morning." Kurt threatened right back.

"It's not a penis, its' just a rather phallic shaped fire hydrant." Sam defended. "That I kind of can't believe she still has." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly into his side.

"You say fire hydrant, I saw penis, and I'm sure the rest of the world will too." Kurt sing-songed.

"Hold up, you gave your girl a plush fire hydrant that's shaped like a dick?" Nathaniel asked surprised. "Sam…You?"

"First of all…he won it for me from a carnival." Mercedes defended. "Second of all, only a sick, sad individual sees it as a dick…"

"A huge, whomping big dick." Kurt interrupted to clarify.

Mercedes ignored him. "Third of all…it's just as comfortable and far less creeptacular than that boyfriend pillow you used to have." She finished smugly.

"Justin, after you are finished at the center, could you please join me at the reception site." Kurt asked sweetly as he flicked off his best friend.

"It may be pretty late by the time I finish there. You know how I lose track of time when I'm helping Finn and Sunshine out." He warned his husband.

"True…Jake, you have been drafted." Kurt said thoughtfully. "You're thinking of adding pool design to your services. That should mean that you'll have an eye for landscape decoration…you can assist me in getting the schematics and design into words the agents of the rental service can understand."

Jake shrugged. "Sure…but Kurt…I'm not gonna keep it to myself if it looks…well you know…faygala."

"You know that is something that has baffled me all these years." Mercedes said aloud. "Jake, your mom is Black. Judaism as a religion is passed through the matriarchal line…so how are you a practicing Jew rather than just genetically Jewish?"

The proud Jew in question just laughed. "It's cool that you know that. You're honestly the first person to ever ask me. Even my dick of a brother just assumed that I was Jewish 'cause he was. My mother was from New York, and she was raised Catholic. She converted to Judaism before she ever met dear old dad. Puckerman being Jewish was just coincidence."

"I have a big dick…I am not a dick." Puck said as he usually did when someone referred to him as a penis of any idiom. "Anyway Hummel, what're my duties for the day?" he asked. Puck knew Hummel would only give the four MoHs and best men small jobs, since they were all working together on the big party for the couple Wednesday night.

"You, Santana, Blaine, and I'm assuming Madison and Nathaniel will all be working very diligently on getting everything you need done for the bachelor/rette party. Monica and Felicia have both said that they are happy to help." Kurt said sternly. He had long since given up on teaching the Puckerman brothers what language should and shouldn't be utilized in mixed company. The only time they behaved was in the presence of their mothers, their sister, or Finn's or Mercedes' mothers.

"Awesome…some of that shit's already been delivered to my Moms' house." Puck said. "This party is gonna be sick as hell."

"Noah, please don't get any of us arrested." Quinn groaned. "I worked too hard to get on the bar to get kicked off because of one of your parties."

"I haven't gotten anybody arrested since way back in the day." Puck defended. "And your prissy ass wasn't even in the same state when Kurt and Blaine were thrown in jail." He looked thoughtful. "Or when Jake and I got pinched for that fight club…good work on that contract everybody had to sign, by the way. That was good looking out."

Quinn shrugged off the praise. She was good at what she did, and the fact that she could use it to help her friends was just a side benefit. Before she could comment, Justin spoke up. "Wait, I haven't heard this story. Kurt…my Kurt got arrested with Blaine? I mean I know they dated and everything…Oh please tell me it was indecent exposure. Please tell me there is a lovely x-rated story that will explain Kurt's reticence to even make out in public."

It was hard to tell who's face was redder, Kurt or Blaine. It was also a toss-up which mate was enjoying their discomfort more… Nathaniel or Justin himself. "If it was that, then Blaine has reacted the exact opposite way." Nathaniel murmured, his naughty smirk only adding fuel to the fire raging in Blaine's cheeks.

"Naw," Sam said remembering the evening in question. It was his twenty-first birthday, and all the guys had come to his school and taken him out for a night on the town. "It wasn't indecent exposure…just public drunkenness. The officer was female and she didn't make a peep until they finished with being lewd and lascivious and had put themselves away, so I managed to convince her that all she could get them on was public drunkenness. They paid like fifty bucks each and boom…no record."

"She was hot, too." Puck reminisced.

Kurt called a halt to all remembrances and talking all together as he sent everyone scurrying off to their assignments. As soon as Mercedes and Sam were alone, they snuck up to Sam's hotel room. The door had barely closed behind them before Sam's mouth was fused with Mercedes. His hands found the glorious slope of her ass and gripped it tightly bringing her tighter into his kiss. She couldn't stop the mew of desire that slipped from her as she felt the evidence of his desire pressing intently against her belly. Her hands burrowed into his hair, her nails scratching at his scalp sending tingles of desire coursing through him.

Sam needed nothing in that moment more than he needed to make her cum. He wrenched his mouth from hers only to sink his teeth into the bend of her shoulder. He couldn't entirely relinquish his hold on her derriere, but he did release one hand. He dragged it around and shoved it into the front of her shorts. With a frustrated grunt, he pulled back just enough to undo the button and zipper of her slim cut khaki shorts, "Wear skirts this week, dammnit…we won't have much time." He grumbled as the shorts finally hit the floor. He thrust his hands down the front and back of her silk panties. "Damn, you're so fucking wet. Has my pretty little pussy been missin' me?" he growled.

"Shit, Sammy, stop teasing me and fuck me." Mercedes groaned.

"Not yet." He told her his voice shaking with want. "Gotta make you cum first so I can see." His fingers squeezed her clit as he made his declaration. Sliding them along it, Sam kept Mercedes clitoris trapped between his fingers even as he slid their tips into her well of moisture. His other hand came round front to dip into her pussy only to trek back. Sam let that hand slide between the swelling cheeks of her infamous ass to tease her backdoor. He pushed further down raking his palm over her bundle of nerves as he slid more and more of his two middle fingers into her.

"God…Ohh...oooohhhh." Mercedes mumbled appreciatively. "More Sam…fuck, make me cum, so I can feel all of you." She begged. "Need you." Sam knew how to give her exactly what she needed. His middle fingers pumped furiously and he slid the tip of his other pointer into her ass. That sent her over the edge; he watched her fly into the arms of pleasure. Her screams of pleasure and passion and delight rebounded in the room and in his head. "SAMMMMMM!"

"That's it Darlin' scream for me." He whispered against her ear. He moved the heel of his hand side to side, grinding her clit between them and ratcheting her pleasure up as her shouting went into epic proportions. Sam pulled the hand from her backside and fumbled to get his pants undone without his primary hand. Just as his pants hit the floor, there was a knock at the door.

"Sam…umm Mama Mercedes." Joe said from the other side of the door. "Kurt said that we have to meet now." His voice was clouded with embarrassment and laughter.

"Joe…we'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen…maybe twenty." Mercedes tried to sound normal. It didn't work.

"But Kurt told me to stop you from doing…well that." Joe answered, the laughter clearly winning over the embarrassment.

"Joe…you know we love you…but if you don't head back downstairs…without telling Kurt, I'm going to be forced to shave your fuckin' head." Sam threatened.

"I can give you ten minutes. Please don't actually have, you know, actual sex. I can't lie to Kurt." Joe said as he backed away from the door.

Mercedes knew she couldn't make a preacher lie. But she knew Sam was fully ready to make a liar out of Jesus Christ himself, let alone poor Joe who just kind of looked like him. So she decided to take matters into her own hands…or mouth as the case may be. Moving quickly before Sam could stop her from her course of action; Mercedes moved him back and dropped to her knees. She let out a happy sigh as she fished Sammy Boy from Sam's boxer briefs. Even after all the times she had done this, it still struck her that Sammy Boy was built along the same lines as Sam himself. It stood tall, thick, and proud. It wasn't swayed or bowed. When it was excited, as it as now, its head got red almost to the point of purple. With those thoughts floating through her mind, Mercedes smiled as she leaned forward to press kisses to the head of Sammy Boy. She peppered its length with warm, wet kisses and little licks.

Sam's groans of want and need were music to her ears even as they enflamed her senses. Mercedes licked her lips before slowly lowering them over the swollen, heated head of Sam's cock. Many people over the years had accused Mercedes Jones of having a big mouth, but only Sam Evans knew for sure just how true that statement was. She enveloped the entire head into her hot, wet mouth and slowly…ever so slowly moved her mouth further down the tower of Sam's pleasure. She retreated a little to take a breath before sinking steadily forward. Sam's hands were clenched at his sides as he reveled in the pleasure of his woman's mouth on his dick, even as he fought against the urge to use them to hasten her descent.

Mercedes relaxed her jaw and throat and slid Sammy Boy's head past the aperture of her throat. With effort, she licked her tongue out past her lips and hummed as she swallowed the several more inches of Sammy boy. Her hands free, Mercedes slid them around Sam's lean hips to grab and squeeze the taunt mounds of his ass. She took him all the way into her mouth, down her throat, and she smirked as he started to cum with a shouted cry for Mercy. She groaned in delight as she felt each pulse of his throbbing member as Sam unleashed his orgasm down her swallowing throat. "Holy fuckin' shit, Mercy." Sam shouted as he came; his hips thrusting and retreating the little bit he could move with Mercedes hands holding him so deliciously still. He was overcome by even more pleasure as she slowly and gently licked him clean.

She smiled in womanly enchantment as she stood and tucked Sammy Boy back into Sam's boxer briefs. Mercedes went into the bathroom of the larger bedroom of the suite and cleaned up. She was finishing up when Sam joined her to wash his hands. As soon as he'd dried his digits, he buried them gently into her weave and kissed her until they were both panting and breathless. She could taste herself on his lips and knew that he had licked his fingers clean before he'd come in and actually washed his hands. Finally she broke the kiss. "We'd better go talk to Joe, before Kurt calls him back." She whispered.

"Right…Joe." Sam breathed. "Guess I need to apologize for the whole threatening to shave his head thing."

"Yeah, ya think?" She teased. They grabbed their Bride and Groom portfolios and headed down to meet with the Reverend, Dr. Joe Hart PhD of Theology and Divinity.

Joe greeted them with hugs. "You two are supposed to be abstaining." He said after they exchanged pleasantries.

"Joe, I just threatened to shave your head…despite knowing how much your dreadlocks mean to you, which I'm really, really sorry about by the way. We've been trying that whole abstinence thing. But if we want to still have any friends left by Saturday, we've gotta find relief sometimes." Sam told his friend.

Mercedes decided that this was the perfect time to change the subject. She pulled out the program information from her portfolio. And looked a little surprised to see both Sam and Joe follow suit. Joe shrugged. "Kurt Fed-Exed mine to me as soon as he got to Lima. He knew that he'd be busy when I told him I'd be here." He answered her unasked question. "I've gone over the ceremony and I honestly think it is the best representation of the two of you that could ever possible happen. I would like to ask if we can make just a few adjustments."

Mercedes looked like she wanted to shout "no" at the top of her lungs. "If Kurt gets mad, I've got a picture of him in one of those anti-pimple masks the last time we all got together at Burt and Carol's, you can use it to counter the fire hydrant picture." Sam whispered to her before turning to Joe. "What kind of adjustments?"

"Nothing major. I'd just like to include a choir selection. Mama Mercedes, your mom pointed out that many of the ladies in the choir have been there since you were in high school and they would all love to sing at your wedding." Mercedes started to ask why her mother hadn't mentioned that to her. "Oh, no…I called her. I saw that there was only one non secular song and I wanted to check the chances that the Choir would be able to get something together on short notice. She said that they would be able to handle 'As Long As You're There' with no problem even with only a few days of notice." Joe smiled. "I would also like to sing a song to the two of you. It's called 'I Thee Wed'. I would sing it as part of the music that people would hear as they enter the church. Kind of in honor of our God Squad days… you two mean a lot to me."

"Oh, Joe, I love that song…but do you think you could sing it after you pronounce us man and wife? I mean as we're going back down the aisle together." Mercedes asked with a happy smile. "Besides, that way people will know it's you singing."

Joe agreed to that. "I noticed that you have scripture readings down, but you don't specify which ones."

"We've haven't exactly decided which ones. I mean…we know that we want First Corinthians 13 read, but we can't find a really good one from the Old Testament that we want." Sam told him honestly.

"You just pick the ones that say what you want to be read. There is no law that says you have to have one from each testament." Joe assured them. "I will read Mark 10:6-9 at the end, after I pronounce you, rather than just paraphrasing."

"Okay, I don't have a problem with that." Mercedes told him. "Sam can you call our moms and give them the Matthew and Hebrews readings, make sure they like them too?"

He nodded and stood to head to the side to make the call. Joe looked at Mercedes and asked quietly, "Are you two sure that this is the right time to get married?" before she could get angry, he continued hurriedly. "I'm just asking because things are moving pretty fast between you two. You went from not speaking in over a decade to engaged with in a few days. I know that you two are end game, I saw that my sophomore year in high school… That Bram thing kind of threw me for a loop and messed me up a little; but even while they were dating, whenever you'd come for a visit, I could still see how much Sam loved you. I want to make sure that you two are together 'til death do you part…because Joe Hart weddings do not end in divorce."

"Joe, how many weddings have you done?" Sam asked as he came back to the table to hear the very end of Joe's comment.

"Well, actually, you guys will be my fifth." Joe admitted ruefully. "But I stand by it. Shall we go tour the church?"

They shared a laugh as they stood and headed to the church. Since Mercedes and Sam would be splitting up to meet with both the caterer and the venue decorator after the walk through they all drove in separate cars. On the way to the church, Mercedes conference called Kurt and the twins with the changes that Joe and wanted. She of course had to threaten Kurt with the release of Sam's pic before he calmed down enough to admit that the changes were perfect. Once she was able to get off the phone she looked in her rear view mirror and was struck by a hilarious thought. It was funny how tiny the Mini Joe had rented looked compared to Mercedes' Tahoe and Sam's rented Mercedes. He was in the middle as they drove to Mercedes' home church. ADA United Methodist church was old and large. It had a gorgeous sanctuary that boasted some of the most beautiful stained glass windows in Lima. It had a very large pulpit with a centered huge stained glass window behind it. Walking around the church with Joe, Reverend Harrison and Mrs. Floyd, the church administrator and a woman Mercedes had known since she could walk, was a surreal experience for the diva. So much so she barely noticed that Sam had pulled a sketch pad from his GROOM portfolio and begun to sketch out things as Mercedes and the church administrator discussed the logistics of the service with Joe.

"Now Cedes sweetie, I've arranged it with the facilities manager to clear the pulpit after Wednesday night service." Mrs. Floyd told her to the great annoyance of the pastor. "Your mamma called me this morning and told me about the Choir's selection, so we'll leave the choir seats in place.

"We don't usually move the lectern." Reverend Harrison commented.

"But we are this time, because Deaconess Jones wants your alter up at the stained glass window." Mrs. Floyd said pointedly looking at the church's pastor. "I think even for an evening ceremony that will look beautiful. Thankfully this church still has a center aisle. You will walk down it and up the stairs to your altar. Now, where would you like the small lectern set up for the readings."

Mercedes showed her where she wanted the church's smaller lectern as well as where they would like the microphone stands for the non-choir selections. She asked the questions that Kurt had prepared for her and diligently took notes of the answers. "Your Florist will be allowed in at nine AM on Saturday. That will give her and her staff all day to get everything set up. Now, I'm not sure if she is supplying the aisle runner or if you are, but you may want to bring in your own pretty carpet tacks to hold it down 'cause the ones she uses are butt ugly as sin." Mrs. Floyd told them with a smile.

Mercedes turned to ask Sam to call Kurt and see if he already had some or if they would need to put that on their list to find him already conveying the message. "Yeah, Kurt wants me to ask Mrs. Floyd where we can get some that will fit with the colors."

Mrs. Floyd gave them several different stores to check out. "Oh, and I always recommend that someone bring some pretty props to dress up the dressing room for the photos. It's rather bland." She told Sam who relayed the information to Kurt. Eventually Mrs. Floyd set up some time to meet with Kurt with other advice she had culled from her thirty years of seeing weddings in that church, and the little things brides often forgot about.

They wrapped up their walk through, Sam pulled Mercedes, Joe and Mrs. Floyd to the side as Reverend Harrison returned to his office. "I made these for Kurt and for the florist." He said sounding a little bashful.

"These are perfect." Mercedes breathed. There on the pages of the sketch pad were her visions of what the different parts of the church should look like on Saturday. He had the pulpit drawn free and unencumbered by the large podium the church's pastor had has such a hard time with them moving. He drawn it with the white runner going up the steps and extending back to the white garden arch they spoke of using to give some definition to the altar space. Sam had sketched it in with flowers threaded through the trestle. "That is awesome. What kind of flowers did you think for it?"

"Some white ones, all the white ones we can get our hands on." Sam said without having to think about it.

"Oh, maybe some darker purple ones as well just for pops of color." Mrs. Floyd suggested. "Mercedes has always loved her some purple."

Mercedes flushed, but thanked her church lady for good looking out. They headed back to the hotel, Kurt met them there and Sam showed him all the sketches he'd made. Kurt immediately sent Sam and Mercedes to their corners to work on their vows, as he got on the phone with the only florist in town not already working frantically to have everything readied for the wedding. It took the neurotic, but charming, event planner no time at all to get the person's agreement for what he wanted. "I will be there in thirty minutes to sign the contracts." He said professionally into the phone even as the thought ran through his mind. 'Anything is accomplishable if you say four little words. Money is no object'.

Mercedes and Sam worked for over an hour on their vows as their friends and family raced around town making sure that all was on the way to readiness for their big day. Mercedes had just put away her ultrabook, having decided to focus on something other than what she had written. She knew that it would be better if she gave herself some time to do something else and then revisit her vows to edit them. She stood to go and run herself a bath when there was a knock on her door. "Ms. Jones, your original manger has arrived. Get your pulchritudinous backside, or that of one of your lackeys, over here and let me in."

The diva rushed over and threw open the hotel room door to see not only Lauren, but also Artie. "WIFEY!" He shouted as he rolled forwarded into Mercedes' hug.

"Damn, I haven't seen either of you in forever." She told her friends. "Did you two just get here?"

"Yeah, I was filming in New Zealand when the all call went out from Hummel. Of course absolutely nothing was flying into Columbus on yesterday. So instead, I caught one of those long ass flights to Vegas, because everyone flies into Vegas all the damn time. Since Art man had sent out the contact info for every one of us, even those like me who only served a year in the Berry Background Extravaganza, I called him up and was able to catch a seat on his flight. Man, I may never fly without Artie again,…do you know how easy it is getting through lines when you're with the wheelchair guy? It was freaking awesome." Lauren crowed as they entered the room.

"We're all checked in and Kurt gave us your and Sam's room numbers…shocked as hell Sam let you out of his sight, but then again even he knows when not to cross King Hummel." Artie laughed.

"Yeah, Kurt was serious about this whole 'spend the week apart' thing. Fortunately Sam and I have found a loophole to the whole 'no sex 'til wedding night' mandate." Mercedes confided with a laugh.

"Loop hole, or different hole…" Lauren taunted. She was rewarded by not just a Mercedes' flush, but an Artie blush as well. "Damn you two are too easy to embarrass." She laughed.

Artie shot her a glare, "So Divine Ms. J…is it true that DC is dumping the Justice League franchise on Sam's lap? He's going to be the HMFIC on the movies?"

"You know good and well that screen directing and stage directing are two different things." Mercedes warned knowing where Artie was heading with this one.

"I know, that's why me and L-Boogie here have it all worked out. I'll be her first AD on the first movie or two of the series, then I'll take over when she gets bored, you know Lauren can never do a whole series…look at the way she hopped in and out of the McKetterick/Miller Saga…and she won a couple of Golden Globes for those." Artie laughed.

"Artie is trying to get out of stage directing hell…and he needs something big to bring him into the spot light. I'm willing to do a comic book movie since it would help a friend. Besides, I'm really tired of period pieces." Lauren explained.

"You guys are gonna have to step to Sam with this one. I'm not sure how much say he will have in this end and I know that he is still working out the storyline and all that first steps shit." She told them honestly.

"That's cool; we were planning on it anyway. We just figured we'd asked. Hell we've got another thirty minutes to kill before the PAs get back so we can get out dossiers. I think Lauren's supposed to head out to Woodhaven to talk with the lighting people and I'm supposed to go and talk with the rental people about deliveries times." Artie gave Mercedes a hard look. "Girl did you know what the hell you were condemning us to by putting Kurt in charge of everything?"

"Yeah, I knew." Mercedes said getting a little defensive. "But your boy wanted to get married before I 'got pregnant'…so this shit had to happen with the quickness…do you know anyone other than Kurt Elizabeth Hummel who could pull off a wedding of this magnitude in under two years, let alone two months?" she rebutted.

"Hummel is the boss at planning shit. He was the reason we weren't all out on those stages wearing whatever we could find in all our sizes from JC Penney's." Lauren acknowledged. "If not for him I think Berry and Tina would still be arguing over that blue dress. Speaking of, you know her royal Berry has contacted my agent wanting to speak with me about auditioning for my next movie right?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I'd heard it through the grapevine that she was trying to branch out from Broadway."

"Yeah, and my grapevine has told me that she's already been turned down by Warner, RCA and even Interscope…she's trying to get a record deal." Artie told the women. "Is she coming to the wedding?"

Again the chocolate diva shrugged. "Don't know. Kurt told her that if she wasn't here, ready willing and able to help out by tonight, don't call him for shit again."

"Damn, I was kind of hoping that this could be a Berry free event. I saw that shit she pulled with the Late Show. I kind of appreciated the whole shout out thing, my agent has been getting calls nonstop from people who want me to do their next film…some of which I might even take a listen to; but even after all these years, that little bitch still has the power to annoy me more than any other soul I've ever met." Lauren sighed. "But no way in hell is she giving up having Kurt get her kitted out for the Tonys every year."

"Hey Artie, I'm dying to tell someone…I know Lauren will take it to her grave, but can you?" Mercedes asked changing the subject. When Artie swore on the head of his future children that he wouldn't tell a soul, she let them in on her surprise. "Monica was able to find Rory for me. He'll be here sometime Friday night…I'm gonna surprise Sam with him being at the wedding." She crowed.

"You are like the best fiancée ever." Artie laughed. "Sam texted me in January wondering if I had Irish's contact info. He was the only one of us I didn't have at least a cell phone number for, so I had to tell him no. But I know ole boy will be completely happy to see him. Sugar probably will be too."

"I hadn't even thought of that part. I had forgotten they went out." Mercedes said with a little smile. "You know she's single again."

"Yeah, she and I had lunch a few months back when she was in Vegas cultivating some contracts. Little girl is moving into the big time." Artie laughed. They talked and caught up until Kurt arrived and dragged them off to do his bidding. Mercedes got back to work revising her vows. These would be the most important words to ever leave her mouth. She wanted them to be perfect.

* * *

This story will be posted in its entirety over the course of the next two weeks. Think about the gratification...Read and Review! LOL

TTFN  
Anni


	13. Chapter 13

**Pictures will be put up in Illy&Anni, the yahoo group to let you see what everyone was wearing for this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

_All the foundations mentioned in this chapter are real 501.3C Nonprofits in constant need of our donations. _

By the time the entire crew got together for dinner, they had been joined not only by Artie and Lauren, but also by the entire New York contingent, including Rachel Barbra Berry who was staying with her fathers' rather than at the hotel. Tuesday was another day full of activity. Double checking and going over the plans and working with vendors, getting everything setup at Woodhaven; they used Sam's sketches in meetings with the florist. It was so successful that Kurt took him to the reception site and they did a similar walk through there. Mercedes met with the caterers for the rehearsal dinner, and did her own walk through of the church's fellowship hall. The decorator and Mrs. Floyd had a field day working together to have the room displayed to the best advantage. Mercedes was happy to find out that the caterer would be able to get into the church's kitchen at five so everything would be perfect by eight. Originally Mercedes had thought of choosing a caterer that specialized in haute cuisine flown in and having the dinner very formal. But then she realized that the wedding reception dinner hour would be exactly that, so she went for the opposite with the plans for the rehearsal dinner. The menu was soul food with a healthy twist, much like the dinner she had cooked for Sam in New York. She made sure to have dessert options include peach cobbler, German chocolate and Red Velvet cakes, and she made sure that there would be several different kinds of salad and other meat-free dishes; but for the most part she had chosen all of her and Sam's favorite foods.

Kurt was more than satisfied with the progress and he gave them all the next morning off to take care of the required or voluntary toasts, and to handle any shopping needs they might have before the party the next evening. He turned the floor over to Santana and Blaine who apprised them all of exactly what would be going on the next day. "Alright, everyone has their e-vites so you know the wheres and hows. You know that we'll meet up in the lobby here at eight and then we're due at the site by nine. We'll have Rangeman escorts and while you can wear something to cover your shit, you'd best to all be in lingerie or fetish gear, or I will have one of those fine ass Rangeman mofos escort you right out of the building, that goes triple for your ass too Hobbit. At nine thirty, the doors will be closed and while you can get out, you sure as hell can't come back in." Santana informed them all.

"Mercedes and Sam, you will find your apparel in your rooms tomorrow afternoon. We've taken care of it for you, thanks in no small part to Monica. Mercedes…that girl is a God send. We need to clone her." Blaine said giving the PA in question a smile. "There will be fun to be had by all. I really think we outdid ourselves."

Puck stood. "I'm gonna need all the guys to help us tomorrow from about three on…except you Sam, if you see some of the shit we're doing, you might just tell Cedes, and I want to see the shock on her face."

"Sam, Stevie and Stacey will be there too; do not go all Big Brother on them. They are both old enough to party with us. They want to share in the joy." Brittany chastised.

"I'm not that bad." Sam defended.

"Yeah, you are." Everyone said in unison.

The table was surrounded by laughter and a lot of love.

Wednesday was even more hectic than the day before. While the guys were enlisted to help ready the party space, Lauren dragged the girls to the mall; she needed something to wear for the party. Come to find out that Sugar needed shoes for her outfit as did Santana and Madison. Mercedes found an adorable pair of purple suede pumps with a cool scroll detail on the heels; she grabbed those shoes and told her friends. "These bets to go with whatever you guys have planned for me. I am wearing these shoes tonight."

Santana looked thoughtful. "I guess they could work. You'd have to own your shit though."

"Bitch please. I've been owning my shit for years." Mercedes laughed.

"Ladies, is there really any need for such language?" Rachel asked as she walked up to them. Both Santana and Mercedes knew that Rachel must have needed something. She'd volunteered to go shopping with them despite Lauren having given her an out.

"Oh unstarch your granny panties, Troll Doll." Santana teased. "What's wrong?" she said blunt as ever.

"Well, it would seem that…"Rachel started only to stop herself. "I have nothing appropriate…or rather inappropriate for this evening's salacious entertainments."

Santana shook her head. "You're pitiful…you live in Manhattan. You're telling me that you couldn't find some lingerie in all of New York City?"

Rachel's face was suffused with color. "I, well I wanted something truly remarkable, something that was completely unlike me. But I was uncomfortable going shopping for something like that by myself." She finally admitted. "Have you seen the type of persons who frequent those 'shoppes'?" she whined. "I would have had to interact with the very dregs of society, perverts, just to enter the building."

Santana laughed and led Rachel away. "Hobbit, you've been dealing with perverts since high school. Is it just starting to bother you now?" She asked the shorter girl. "I'll help you, but you will be wearing whatever the hell I decide you're gonna wear."

Mercedes chuckled under her breath as she watched Santana corral a struggling Rachel out to one of the cars so that she could drag her to one of Lima's two adults only stores. Before she could make it to the checkout counter with her find, she was approached by Brittany. "Mercedes, can we talk?" the blonde asked shyly.

The shorter woman sighed. Her reasons for having avoided Brittany were almost as complicated as the reasons she had avoided Sam, though her avoidance of the female blonde had been far less profound than that of the male. She knew that it was time to put the old hurts to rest once and for all…all of them.

"Sure Brittany, let me pay for these and we can go get some coffee. Do you have everything you need for your outfit tonight?" Mercedes asked to fill the silence.

"Yeah," Brittany said in her usual happy tone. "I have a Halloween costume from a few years ago that is perfect."

The two women, one time friends, now simply acquaintances, made their way to the mall Starbucks. They purchased their drinks and found a small out of the way table. One thing Mercedes could count on in Lima was being discounted in public as just another chubby black woman. It was only when people paid actual attention to her that they realized that she was in fact 'Lima's brightest star'. As soon as they sat down, Brittany blurted, "When I was at MIT I was diagnosed with Pervasive developmental disorder not otherwise specified. It's kind of like autism…well it is also called atypical autism…so I guess it is autism. I'm not like a lot of autistic people; I don't really have a problem with touch or anything like that. And I can function…in my own way…at a really high level, a lot of the time. But I don't like change…it hurt me when everyone graduated and left me behind, even though I think I hadn't graduated on purpose. I missed you and Santana more than I missed anyone else. So I tried to get closer to you. Both of you had dated Sam, so I needed to date him. That way I would at least be connected to you somehow. And Unique did look a lot like you and if I squinted just right it was like you hadn't left. But I just ruined everything. Sam wasn't a way to reconnect to you and Tana…it made her so mad and it hurt you so much. Neither of you will even be in the same room with me unless there are at least five of our friends to be a buffer, and they might not realize that you haven't spoken to me face to face in years, but I know…and it sucks because it was all my fault."

"No, Brittany, it wasn't all your fault. Sam and I -hell even Santana- we all have our bits of fault to. I've been acting all butt hurt when I broke up with Sam in the first place. I let my fear and my insecurity get in the way of my heart. Beyond that, I should have stepped to you woman to woman with my feelings; I should have been real with you." Mercedes told her honestly. "I mean, to be honest looking back you hurt Santana more than me. And Sam told me that you explained a lot of what was going on in my head to him. Other than that whole making him cross dress and try to pledge a black sorority…you've been a very good friend to him."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I owed it to him. If I hadn't messed everything up you two would have gotten back together way back then. Oh MercyCedes, he was so upset with your first producer guy when he shelved your project because you wouldn't whore yourself out. He wrecked his room, he felt so bad because he felt like it would have been wrong to me to go comfort you. And by the time I was able to tell him that I was fine with him being there for you…you were already gone."

"I was at a real not great place that week, Britts. I mean I talked a good game about taking the higher ground, but I was so worried about being a failure and making that Kitty bitch right, I almost gave in. I almost let them make me into just another 'ho with a voice." Mercedes confessed. "If he'd have come to me that week…I'd have used him to make me feel better…I'd have put it on him and when you came back you and I would have had to sing Reba and Kelly's 'Does He Love You'."

"I wouldn't have sang anything. I always knew that it was you he loved. Okay, maybe I would have just so I could sing with you. I never got to sing a duet with you." Brittany said bluntly. "But if I'm being like completely, totally honest…I wouldn't have been with him if he didn't love you." She took a deep, centering breath, "We never did it." She blurted out. "I think Sam knew that it would be too much for you to forgive if he'd been with me. That or it was the whole you're a whole lot of woman…and if you are ever feeling the least bit bi-curious, please call me…and while I am awesome…I am not bodacious. Sam likes bodacious."

Mercedes felt her cheeks flush. So she changed the subject just a little bit. "You know, it really hurt Santana when you seemed to completely throw away the relationship you had with her. That you seemed to throw her love for you back into her face by getting so serious with Sam so quickly after you two broke up."

Brittany's hands started to slowly shred the napkin on the table in front of her. "I think, maybe, she is better off now. I couldn't have been what she needed me to be. I need variety in a way that is just alien to her. I thought she was like me…but she was just using the variety of boys at school to hide the fact that she was a unicorn. I'm a bicorn, Mercedes, I need boys and girls. I hurt her then, but it would have been a lot worse if we'd gotten back together and tried to be faithful long distance. I was already clinging to her too tightly trying to fight off my own wants for most of the last month we were together. I wasn't right for her, but once Santana loves you…she isn't willing to admit that she may not have chosen right. That you and she might not be each other's happily ever after."

"Maybe you're right, about her back then, but she has grown so much since then. Even more, she is happily and deeply in love with Madison. She doesn't want to do anything to mess up what they have together. She needs some closure on you though. She needs to finally put to rest the fact that to her you found her very easy to replace." Mercedes told her honestly.

"Tweedle-Smarter than you act, and Bessie Smith…I'm glad I ran into you today." Sue Sylvester's voice broke through the quiet they had created around themselves. "Martha, it is damn near impossible to buy you a wedding gift when you didn't register anywhere?"

"Coach Sylvester, A pleasure as always." Mercedes laughed. "We didn't register because we have everything we need. We have been very, very blessed and there are so many people out there who haven't. We did tell everyone that in lue of gifts we would like it if you would make a donation to Children's Cancer Foundation, or to the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society."

"I already give to the Down Syndrome Foundation and the National Down Syndrome Society. If I want to give to more people who shouldn't even need foundations' I'll give to the shrink I go to see because I'd obviously lost my mind." Sue Sylvester said in her own indomitable way.

Mercedes smirked in a way that should have made Sue's blood run cold…if she had any. Sue's blood was actually just pure hate, stubbornness and spite in liquid form rolling through her veins. "You want to give us a gift, you agree to let me and the girls give you a makeover for the wedding."

Sue gave Mercedes a very hard, harsh glare. "What kind of makeover? I still have nightmares about that last makeover you and Hummel gave me."

"Oh please, you loved it." Mercedes scoffed. "That was why you let me and Kurt onto the Cheerios in the first place."

"Damn…I hate it when you kids remember something I didn't want you to." Sue spat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…so for the makeover, you'll let us pick your clothing…and you will accompany us tomorrow to the spa." Mercedes rushed past the beginning of Coach Sylvester's objection. "You'll have your colors done and a new look. Saturday afternoon, you will get your look recreated by one of my stylists. You can wash it all away on Sunday morning, if you want."

"Why the makeover instead of a gift?"

Mercedes gave a small shrug, "Seems fitting somehow. After all we first bonded over one."

Sue looked contemplative, so Brittany decided to cast in her two cents. "You know, Shelby Cochran will be there, and she can also claim to have seen Mercedes' talent and gifts long before she became famous. You'd never want her to be better dressed than you, right Coach?"

The glare Sue gave Brittany had no effect on the blonde. She'd seen far worse from her former cheerleading coach. Besides, Brittany still kept to her Cheerio exercise program. She could handle whatever punishment Coach Sylvester threw her way. "Fine, I'll out dress Yentl Senior and then remind her that Mercedes Jones was a Cheerio long before she was ever a Trouble Tone…which makes her mine first." She said definitively.

"I will take that as the compliment I choose to believe it is meant as rather than a statement of jealousy and possessiveness it probably is." Mercedes chuckled. "Come on…I saw the perfect suit for you in Macy's."

The rest of the day melted away in preparation for the evening's party. When Mercedes made it back to her hotel room, she found her outfit lying on the bed. Her friends had picked her out a white corset dress…well dress was a bit of an overstatement. The corset was satin its boning was strong but not constricting. It was cut with a sweetheart neckline and had tulle ruffles and satin bow details at the busts and hips. It flared into a tulle tutu skirt that looked like a million white leaves. Santana had gotten Mercedes a white lace garter belt and lace top stockings. It might look a little interesting to have the sharp purple shoes, but she was going to rock it anyway.

Somehow, Mercedes suite became the dressing room for all the girls. Santana tied Rachel to a chair so that Mercedes could do her make up after she showed up looking like a toddler who had gotten dressed up in her mother's lingerie. While Mercedes cleaned Rachel's face and made the determined woman up. Mercedes used passion pink on her lids underscoring that with kohl black liner and glittery smoke on the upper and outer lids. Mercedes then tapered a full lash line of false eyelashes and fixed them in place before going over them with her darkest and longest lasting mascara…not her best, the one with mink oil extract Mercedes saved for herself. She finished Rachel's look off by layering a light berry lipstain with More than Pink lipstick and a sheer glittery gloss. Santana took charge of curling and creating a sexy hairdo for the Broadway diva. As they dressed they played Prince, George Michaels and Madonna. They danced and sang along to R. Kelly, Trey Songs, Kelly Rowland and even rolled out some 2Live Crew. Watching Brittany rap was a joy for everyone.

Monica sat still and allowed Mercedes to do her makeup again. The diva used the same palette that she had utilized for their trip to Club EXXcess. Unique did Marley's makeup, giving the thin woman's gamine like eyes a smoky cover and her thin lips were lined and colored in a light fuchsia that made them look fuller. Lauren and Tina had taken care of Madison and Quinn. Both women had done their own looks and were looking fierce. Tina had played with reds and blacks, bringing in the colors of her outfit, and making many of the original New Directions remember her roots as an 'Asian Vampire'. Lauren had gone with a light makeup all over softening her eyes, and playing up her lips with a fire engine red gloss that gave the look some color, but with her hair done up in big tousled waves, she looked like she'd just left her lover's bed. Quinn had her mid back length hair parted down the middle and plaited into two school girl braids. Her lips were bubblegum pink, and her eye shadow mellow shades of blue, over all she looked fresh faced and yet naughty at the same time. Madison's hair was straightened completely. A simple blue band hairband was found amongst all the girls' things and that was put into place holding the bob back from her face. Her makeup was done in soft colors with dewy lips giving her a very innocent look. Santana's look was far less soft. She'd played up her eyes, making them look wide and yet somehow sinister. Her lips were heart's blood red and glossy. She'd pulled her curled hair up into a twist at the back and settled a small tiara on top of the wild curls.

Jennie and Candice had appeared overnight Monday, and where there when Mercedes and crew awoke on Tuesday morning. They had breakfasted with the crew and slid right into place. Lauren and the new duo spoke of the issues of being bigger girls in a small girl world. The famous duo had bonded with other girls and the guys as well. There were so many varying personalities and interests represented in the more mature New Directions, that Candice and Jennie found a subject to talk about and bond over with each and every one of the very tight, sometimes exclusionary clique. This evening, they had dressed in their rooms then joined the party in Mercedes. Quinn had gotten happy playing with Jennie's long dark curls and turned them into a perfect recreation of Judy Garland's iconic look to match her chosen outfit. Brittany had taken Candice's waterfall of jet black curls and turned them into a high ponytail with a retro faux-hawk bump at the front. The women already had flawless makeup for the evening, so they were able to just enjoy the fun atmosphere after their hair was finished.

Mercedes hair was also curly, very, very curly; it rippled down her back and over her shoulders as a mass of curls. Her Makeup was subtle, her eyes, lined with a cat like stroke of kohl and smudged with a deep purple across the lower lid. Her lashes augmented with barely tapered individual falsies. She did a clear, sparkly, shiny upper lid and left her cheeks untouched. Her lips were first stained with a deep, rich purple, over which Mercedes added a brighter purple lipstick, the color almost an exact match for her heels. She topped that with her sheer rose champagne gloss. For her mascara, she used a jet black with mink oil extract that cost an arm and a leg but made her lashes look miles long and it lasted until removed.

Santana and Mercedes started to argue over who would handle Stacey's hair and makeup. But the feisty blond settled everything with a definitive, "Mercedes is doing my face…if she can make Rachel look that good, then I know she will make me look absolutely fabulous." She giggled. "And Santana can do my hair, because if I remember correctly, then I know that she isn't quite as heavy handed as Mercy. And she doesn't call me tender-headed like it was a bad thing."

Santana got to work first, rodding Stacey's long, thick, blond locks. She rodded them on spiral steam curlers and then turned her over to Mercedes. Following her usual beauty protocols, Mercedes cleansed and moisturized the pretty blonde's supple skin. She followed the moisturizer with a true color matte mousse foundation and assessed Stacey to determine what would work best. The twenty-one year old had big aquamarine eyes, and lush pink lips; both of which Mercedes wanted to play up in the best way possible. She started with the young woman's cheeks, starting with a glittery pale pink blush that she rounded onto the apples of Stacey's cheeks, and blended back, only to follow with a slightly brownish light rose in the hollows for contouring to make her cheek bones stand out more. Mercedes started with the lashes, taking time to use the individual ones she hadn't bothered with on Rachel. Carefully she tapered them to appear more natural, the covered the upper lash line with a medium brown liner from a thin line at the inner corner to a thicker, bolder line at the outer. Mercedes carefully used a qtip to smudge the line just a little before putting a line of teal over the brown. With careful hands, she applied a clear glitter shadow over the entire lid, before turning back to the pots of color. An intense teal on the lower lid followed by a gorgeous platinum over the ridge under the eyebrows. Her upper lid was shadowed over with a steel gray that made her eyes pop. For her future sister-in-law, Mercedes decided on a full red lip. She used a thin lip brush to apply a deep red lipstain, followed by a cherry red lipstick and a Kool-Aid red gloss. When she was finished, Santana took out the rods, and used a wide tooth comb to make the spirals look naturally occurring rather than overdone.

Once everyone was ready, they all threw trench coats or sundresses over their lingerie or naughty costumes and headed down to meet the boys in the lobby. The girls couldn't get the full effect of the guys' outfits for the most part either. The guys were either wearing something over their costumes, or they were carrying the identifying pieces in the bags they had with them. Luke, Jake and several other country artists had joined them, including Blake Shelton and his wife of over a decade, Miranda Lambert. "Pocket Rocket!" the tall country crooner's deep voice boomed across the lobby. He crossed the lobby and picked Mercedes up, spinning her around much as Puck had done just a few days before.

"If I throw up all over you, it will so be your own damn fault." Mercedes moaned.

Miranda came to her rescue. "Blake, put her down…you're jiggling her giblets." She chided, only to pull the dark skinned diva into a hug the second her husband released the woman. "Girl, you never told me you knew Sammy…he's a good catch. Guess you're the chick he's been pining after all these years. It's a good thing I like you, or I'd have to slug you one on sheer principle."

"You never told me you knew him either." Mercedes pointed out with a laugh. "Bet you actually did slug him one. Hope you didn't hurt your hand on his muscles."

"Girl, I learned long time back not to hit Sam Evans on anything resembling a muscle. Him, I pop on the back of his head and yea I got him good." She chuckled. "Now introduce me to the rest of these ladies. I need me some new best friends for the weekend. 'Specially if they can hold their liquor and don't talk about kids all the damn time. I get enough kiddy talk at home."

With a laugh Mercedes acquiesced to Miranda's demand, making sure to introduce the shapely country diva to Santana and Lauren, either of whom would be able to provide both the requirements. Mercedes herself was then introduced to the Nashville crew, people she has seen at awards shows but never had a chance to get to know. She really only knew Blake and Miranda so well because she had sat near them at her first award's show. By the time Mercedes' category had been called, couple had grown close enough to the nervous diva to happily celebrate her name being called with her. Someone had loved the way Miranda and Mercedes looked sitting next to each other, so every Golden Globes, they were placed side by side. She also met Sam's mentor and friend Andrew Setter who hadn't bothered to cover his 'sexy gangster' apparel.

Brantley Gilbert was a very fun loving guy who blatantly told Sam that if he weren't such a damn good friend, he would officially have to steal his woman. Luke Bryant seemed to have the same fun loving spirit, but his heart was taken. His wife had remained at home to care for their small children, but he'd come to celebrate his friend's happiness, and the possible end to 'all those damn heart break songs'. Jake Owen, was a dark haired, intense looking, southern gentleman who was accompanied by his beautiful wife Lacey. The couple was nice but, they held themselves to themselves a lot more than Blake and Miranda did. It didn't take the female New Directions long to figure out that Lacey was one of those women who was simply more comfortable around men. The country contingent, other than the groomsmen were riding in a separate limo with their own Rangeman accompaniment.

Binkie and Junior were providing the escort for the New Directions, also had one of the security company's core team members with them again. The situation didn't have the same potential for danger that the Manhattan night club, but having heard all about the couple from Tank, Lester Santos had volunteered to come out a day early to help with security for the bachelor/rette party. Rangeman was already present at the venue in the form of Brett, Chester and Chester Duece, and Raphael who were all handing the perimeter and Hal and Cal who are on the door. Binkie, Junior and Zip, who was riding in the second limo, would all be working the interior; while Lester would be guarding the celebratory couple all night.

The large extended group of friends were loaded into the stretch hummer and the limo, and driven out to the UNOH Event Center which had been transformed into four distinct pleasure palaces. Most of the entrance and exit doors had been locked so that while one could leave through them, one could only enter the premises by going between Hal and Cal. The two body guards were each easily three hundred plus pounds of pure muscles. Cal being the shorter at a measly six foot four, but he made up for the two inches he lacked in height by having a flaming skull tattooed right above what would have been his hair line if he'd had hair. That added an intimidation factor that no amount of height could quite compare with. No one was willing to cross them. Even P Diddy, who was notorious for his inability to be on time to anything he wasn't being paid to attend, was on time. He was quoted as saying "You can't bribe a Rangeman, if the invitation says no admittance or readmittance after 9:30…then you'll be shit out of luck if you aren't inside at 9:29."

As soon as you walked into the venue, there was a large sign that stated simply 'Look but Don't Touch…This Ain't THAT kind of party.' Everyone exchanged glances wondering what that meant. But the four party planners refused to tell anyone. Instead they just laughed and told them that they would figure it out soon enough. The event center's visitor's desk had become the gift table. Monica and Felicia took one look at the jumbled mess on the counter and floor in front of it, quickly took charge. Within a very few minutes, they had the gifts organized behind the desk and signs up on the counter. The right side was labeled Bride, the left was labeled Groom and the center area was labeled Joint. The PAs decided to take time to log in the gifts that were already there and once that was done, they would stay behind the counter only until the doors were closed. Then they would join the fun.

Monica and Felicia took off their own coats and put them into a room behind the desk they had appropriated. The guys were shocked to see Monica's body shown off in a very sheer black harem girl costume, complete with veil, that she had paired with a pair of super high black peep toe pumps. Felicia looked like a very naughty Native American maiden. The two PAs took the coats and cover-ups of the others of their party. Sam actually took off his hoodie first, revealing that he'd been wearing only the black leather pants that they could see. His fit, firm, sculpted abs on full display. He was also wearing the cowboy boots that Monica had purchased for him in New York. Mercedes smirked and opened her spring weight trench coat, and revealed her lush form encased in very little white satin and tulle. Sam's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his sockets. Her breasts were bubbling over the top of the corset in such a beautiful display that Sam almost swept her into his arms and forgot all about the party. Santana, however, spotted the look in his eye and shoved Puck between the two of them before the night was over before it actually began. Puck was also naked from the waist up wearing patent leather jodhpurs and knee high boots. Justin laughed at them as he pulled off his coat. He had chosen to wear a leather wrestling jumper and converse high tops. Kurt had come as a buccaneer, minus the white frilly shirt. The duo's daughter was spending the night with Papa Burt and Nana Carol, so they were planning to have as much fun as they could pack into the next seven to ten hours. The other people in their group took off their outerwear as they all started to assess the others.

Santana was dressed as the sexiest Queen of Hearts ever; Madison was her counterpart as a very naughty Alice. Jake, the younger Puckerman brother, pulled out a camouflage Garrison cap. He put it on to complete his sexy Army private look. The country singer of the same name was dressed as a sexy Doc Holiday. Jennie Runk took off her cover up to reveal the very sexy Dorothy costume complete with five inch platform 'ruby slippers'. Candice Glover revealed herself to be a punk rock school girl, while Quinn showed herself to be the more traditional naughty schoolgirl. Brittany was wearing a leopard print and black 'cat' outfit. It had a tail and ears and everything. Blaine had to put on his helm with red feathers to complete his gladiator costume. His boyfriend was wearing only very tight blue boxer briefs. He pulled on a surgical cap, mask, latex gloves, and wrapped his stethoscope around his shoulders.

Santana had forced Rachel into a rather bright pink fairy outfit with a corset top that was tied up tight enough to give even the tiny brunette some cleavage. She was walking in the highest heels she had ever before worn, a pair of six inch stilettos in pale, bubblegum pink. Tina was wearing a black and red corset top and a black leather tea length pencil skirt. Her curls were topped by a tiny, black pillbox hat with a red veil. Her shoes were four inch red lace open toe sandals. Mike couldn't keep his eyes off of her. They had talked, but not been able to really resolve anything yet. He took off his track pants and tee shirt to reveal a red tartan kilt, complete with sporran. Stacey took off her sundress to show everyone that she was all grown up in a bright blue, brocade corset with spaghetti straps and garter straps. She had on barely nude lace top thigh highs and bright blue heels. Unique was also wearing a corset with garters and stockings, but her corset was black leather, as were her heels.

Stevie had gone for a simple burgundy boxer and robe set. Sugar looked like she found him very interesting, as she pulled on the white and pink sailor's cap that topped her white and pink naughty sailor girl costume. She was wearing white heels that were so high she was almost the same height as Kurt. Lauren was glaring at everyone around her as she took off her coat to reveal her black lace teddy and robe set that she had completed with a pair of black thigh highs and pink and black high heeled, Mary Janes. Most of the other people in their group were barely showing any skin though they did keep to the dress code in spirit if not to the very letter. Before they started the tour they were joined by Mercedes brother Marcus and his wife Georgie. They were dressed as a pair of naughty SWAT agents. Sunshine and Finn came up as well. Sunshine was a sort of sexy, if very pregnant, Minnie Mouse including two inch red heels. Finn was wearing a pair of black, plush pajama pants, and a red velvet smoking jacket with the Playboy logo on the back. Once assembled, they commenced the tour.

The first of the venue's four large meeting rooms had a large sign above the door. The sign boasted the exalted title, '_Dionysus's Grotto'_. The room contained a very well catered buffet and an open bar. The bar boasted a toga clad female bartender and a sign that clearly stated 'The drink selection was determined by the likes and dislikes of the Maids of Honor, the Best Men and the Bride and Groom…if we don't have what you like…tough. Pick something different. Tip your Bartender well for a nice surprise. Abuse your Bartender at your own risk.' The sign above the buffet said something similar. There were toga clad waitresses and waiters drifting through the room removing plates, and in some cases helping people determine which foods they would select. Mercedes was giggling the entire time she walked through the room. Without conversation the group had decided that they would see the entire building before they started to party. As they were turning to go see the next room, Mercedes saw what the 'nice surprise' one received for being a good tipper. Upon receipt of a large tip from one of the female guests, a dissipated woman Mercedes was barely able to identify as the mayor's current trophy wife, formerly Kitty Wilde, the waiter lifted his toga and gave the former Cheerio a quick look at his junk.

Kitty reached out only to have the waiter smack her hand with his now empty tray. "You know the sign at the front door makes a lot more sense now." Sam whispered down to his fiancée. "Damn, Puck and Santana are the fucking Boss at planning shit like this." The couple exchanged a fist bump as they said together. "Our friends are fucking Awesome!"

The next room was called _'Maverick's Den'_. This room had been turned into a small, old western saloon. The waitresses and waiters served drinks from the small bar in the corner. The women were dressed as old time saloon girls only far more risqué than even the whores would have ever dared in the 1800s. The waiters were wearing cowboy boots, chaps with jock straps, vests and hats, and nothing else. The room held several different games of chance; baccarat, poker, blackjack, and faro. The signs in the room gave the same advice that tipping well earned a big surprise, and bad behavior would be a bad idea. The next room, the largest and most opulent had been renamed '_Caligula's Playground'_. In that room there were several stripper poles set up. The room was host to strippers of both sexes. Rather than tables and chairs, the walls of the room were lined with beds and lounging sofas. The beds were all very open to the room. Anyone who did more than make out on them was asking for an audience. There were topless waitresses and thong clad waiters who could be called upon to get the room's occupants drinks from either _Maverick's Den_ or _Dionysus' Grotto_. The last room was labeled '_Terpsichore's Hall'_. This room was full of music, the strobe lights were rampant. They lost themselves in the beat for a long while, dancing and laughing, singing at the top of their lungs.

The guest list for the party included everyone from famous people that Mercedes and Sam were close to, all the way down to people from high school that Puck knew the affianced couple was too nice to personally rub the noses of their old enemies in their joy and success…but neither Puck nor Santana were that nice. Mercedes bumped into Azimio Adams, who had gotten fat, but he was happily dancing hard enough to make the R&B diva worry about his heart. Adams had never left Lima, and currently owned a used car lot. Karofsky worked for him, he was out of the closet and got thrown out before Mercedes or Sam saw him for too many attempts at touching the waiters. Rick 'the Stick' Nelson, was invited as well. He'd washed out of hockey in college when he found that at the college level, many schools expected their 'student athletes' to actually fulfill their responsibilities as students as well as athletes. Puck had made sure to find the douche bag who now worked as a mall security guard. The pool cleaning entrepreneur had a lot of fun rubbing it in his old 'friend's face that he would be a millionaire by 35 and Nelson wouldn't see a million dollars in his entire life. Ryder was able to come as well. He was happy to finally be able to reconnect with Unique, proving to all that the transgender diva's gaydar was on point, even in high school.

The New Directions and their extended friends and family ate, drank and made merry until the sun rose the next morning. For the next few years, that party would be talked about not simply among the citizens of Lima, but once the pictures leaked several weeks later, it was discussed the world over. There was discussion all through the worlds of music, Broadway, and film about the pictures that surfaced. Somehow there were several pictures of Rachel Berry, all doing things that even those who found her too difficult to work with would have been shocked to see her doing. In one she was doing jello shots off the ass of one of the waiters in Maverick's Den, and another showed her making out with an unknown, masked man on one of the beds in Caligula's Playground. She was also caught in Dionysus' Grotto double fisting vodka shooters, while a different miscellaneous guy was doing a body shot out of her unimpressive cleavage. There was even a picture of her in the lobby trying valiantly to climb a stoic Cal. The final nail in the coffin of her angelic 'Broadway's good girl' image was a picture that clearly showed her passed out on one of the beds of the Playground with her very pink panties missing, though they showed clearly in the jello shot picture from earlier in the evening.

There were enough pictures of the Brothers Puckerman wearing a pair of twin strippers and playing chicken in the middle of Caligula's Playground to make a slide show, which someone did…they set it to Blake Shelton's song 'The More I Drink'. The brothers were also filmed singing background for a rapping Lil Jon and P. Diddy. The viral videos only served to improve their brand even further. Someone got a picture of Artie giving Sugar a ride, and from the angle of the picture one can only assume that it was an orgasmic one. Brittany got caught with her hands down the pants of Trey Songs, while she made out with his beautiful, Samoan wife. Monica was captured in a very heated embrace with an Evans man…Stevie. Santana's picture was very tame by comparison; she and Madison were posed standing regally while the former Kitty Wilde knelt before them in a supplicant position. The former New Direction member was actually begging for an invitation to the reception. Santana refused, but continued to make the hated woman do more and more degrading things over the course of the evening. Rumor and speculation say that that included having the blonde perform a sex act for the amusement of Artie and Sugar…but that was never verified.

The night's happy couple was caught sitting together in the Grotto, Mercedes seated on Sam's lap as they sampled the treats available on the buffet. They were also caught necking in a quiet corner. Their shots were most remarkable for the fact that they were angled in such a way that Mercedes' attire looked pretty innocent. Luke, Brantley and Blake's three way shot contest was immortalized. As was Miranda and Lauren's, the two women looked amazing lounging in the Den, each of them in lingerie, Lauren's black and Miranda's blue…yet if one looked closely they could see that the women were moments from passing out; which they did within minutes of the photo. Kurt was captured in the midst of a pole dancing contest with his PA, Felicia. Justin was standing to the side as the judge. Jennie and Candace were both photographed in the Den, raking in money at the Faro and poker tables respectively. Every even halfway famous person at the party whose pictures didn't end up as fodder for TMZ was more than grateful. Quinn managed to avoid the amateur photogs, but she also completed her mission for the evening. Somehow the blonde lawyer managed to get every signature Mercedes and P. Diddy would need to move forward with the Samcedes movie project. Then she got into the spirit and got drunk off her ass, trading stories with Lacey and Jake Owen, who proved to be okay once they got a little…okay a lot, tipsy. Like most of her friends, she spent much of the evening dancing in the Hall.

They finally made it back to the hotel and into bed a mere two hours before they had to get back up to go to the spas. Mercedes and Sam had avoided any alcoholic beverages. Sam was certain that it was necessary and Mercedes wasn't willing to take the chance. By the end of the night, only they and the Rangemen were still sober. Suffice it to say there was a very hung over group that piled into the limos the next morning with mothers and fathers and Sue Sylvester.

* * *

I will be continuing GT/GE after this story is finished on June 5th. Expect the next chapter of GT/GE on June 10th.

Continue to read and review; let me know what you like and don't like about the story.

TTFN  
Anni


	14. Chapter 14

This Chapter is unBetaed, as I was fighting to make a scheduled update, and among my betaing circle, alas I am the only one unwed and with no kiddle monkies. SO any mistakes are mine alone.

Thanks to KayBee 80& Illiandyandra for dealing with my impatient booty anyway though...LOL

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

After having partied all night, none of the bridal party was anywhere near bright eyed and bushy tailed. The guys, who had each individually and collectively tried to change Kurt's mind about the necessity of a 'men's spa day' realized the need. They all had paraffin wax manicures and pedicures, deep tissue massages, and a detox cleanse. The fathers all chose to try the seaweed wraps, while the younger men took a sauna instead. Kurt had even set it up with the spa owner, and when the guys were waiting they had an array of video games with which they could challenge each other. By the time they left the spa, they were rested, rejuvenated and happy.

The ladies had had such qualms. They'd each been looking forward to the spa day since Kurt had mentioned it. As much as Mercedes was looking forward to making Sue Sylvester over, her mother and soon to be mother-in-law, took that pleasure for themselves. "Angel of Mercy, you are almost as amazing with a makeup brush as you are with a microphone…but women of a certain age have different needs when it comes to makeup. You let me and your mom and Carol handle Coach Sylvester, Alright." Marie said, sounding so sweet and kind that Mercedes found herself unable to say no.

"But Sue showed us that fabulous suit you picked out for her yesterday, and those gorgeous earrings. You did good Baby girl." Edith told her daughter as she pulled her into a hug. The older woman dropped her voice. "Is it too late to add Sue and her daughter into the reserve seating with Shelby and Beth?"

"Already done."

"Good." Edith took a deep breath. "Where are you seating Schuester?"

Mercedes shrugged. "No clue. You'll have to ask Kurt. But he's not all that fond of the man either, so I doubt it will be choice seats."

Edith Jones nodded. When Mercedes was in high school, Edith had grown to hate the ineffective Spanish teacher. That hatred had only grown when he took over the glee club and seemed to be determined to shuttle her daughter to the background so that Leroy and Hiram's daughter was always given the spotlight. Heath, however, had constantly talked her out of interceding. He'd said, and rightly so, that if Mercedes was determined to become an entertainer, she would need to learn to deal with the Will Schuesters of this world on her own. Otherwise, Edith would have gotten ahold of that man and hit him so hard his hair went straight. The mother of the bride looked over to where Rachel was leaning against the limo seat looking like death warmed over. "What's wrong with 'wish she was Barbra'?" she asked with amusement rather than concern.

Mercedes giggled. "Her body isn't used to partying like she did last night. I swear the only person who drank more than Rachel was Lauren…and Lauren is twice her size."

"Damn, what made her drink like that?" Edith asked her voice louder this time.

Santana answered before Mercedes could open her mouth. "My theory is that the Hobbit finally realized that she was going to die alone and unloved if she didn't manage to pull that redwood she's had lodged up her ass for the last thirty years."

Edith rolled her eyes, but then stopped and looked contemplative. "How did Finn and Sunshine look last night?" she asked her daughter and Santana.

"Well, they looked good, really happy. Sunshine came as a sexy Minnie Mouse, may have been the only outfit she could find that wouldn't be binding on her baby belly." Mercedes said thoughtfully.

"They spent most of the night in the playground." Santana continued. Those present the night before knew that meant the married couple had spent the evening making out at the very least. Those who had seen the couple knew that it had gone to at least third base under the white silk sheets that had adorned the beds in Caligula's Playground the night before.

"Then Santana's theory may be closer to the truth than I originally thought." Edith murmured.

"Yeah," Santana crowed to Mercedes. "See Yentl over there got drunk off her ass because she knows that nobody wants a hard ass. And she is the single hardest ass anyone has ever known."

"But Santana, you took her under your wing. You took her shopping…surely you two bonded." Quinn teased joining the conversation for the first time.

"Oh please the only part of me that's gonna be bonding with Berry is gonna be my hand to her face the second Kurt gives me the ok Saturday night." The Latin political analyst and broadcast journalist snarled. "I still can't believe I was ever nice to her senior year."

"And your freshman year of college." Quinn pointed out.

Mercedes laughed. "You know, I want to know why is it that Unique didn't make it back to the hotel this morning." Mercedes said to change the subject to something far less volatile, and raising her voice to be heard by her big black sunglass clad friend.

"Ooh child." Unique chuckled. "Ryder came to the party last night." She smiled salaciously. "He may not have been ready for a walk on the Unique side in high school, but he couldn't keep his hands off all this fineness last night, or this morning. How many ways would Kurt slaughter me for bringing a date to the reception at this point?"

Monica pulled out her ever ready ultra book. "Mr. Hummel, says that he still has every member of the New Directions reserved as though they will have a plus one. He also says to make it known that if any one uses that plus one to bring Kitty Wilde-Wilcox; he will drown them in champagne as cheap as she is."

The occupants of the car who were actually awake all shared a laugh at that one. Finally Sue Sylvester spoke. "Alright, enough with this boring namby pamby stuff. Who did what and with who at that shindig last night. Us old broads need to know."

Quinn laughed. "Lauren and Miranda Lambert got into a drinking contest, that tiny woman drank Lauren under the table."

"That's bullshit, she passed out before me." Lauren defended. "And don't think I didn't see you 'Lucy' all hugged up on that Macklemore cat once you got your drink on."

Quinn had the grace to blush, but before she could come up with any kind of defense, Brittany spoke up. "I got to meet Trey Songs and his wife Amelda. She tastes like pineapples."

"And from that last comment, I take it that when she says 'meet'; she means that in the biblical sense." Mercedes added with a gentle laugh.

"Yeah, don't try to act all innocent. You and Trouty may not have been in the coat room long enough to get down for real, but Wheels told me all about your little loopholes." Santana laughed. "And you two were in there at least three times that I saw...just plain wanky."

"Speaking of Artie," Lauren laughed. "Did I really see you and Artie getting it on in his chair in the corner of the Den, last night Sugar High?"

Sugar gasped. "No…I mean we made out some, but it wasn't the same as back in the day. He did introduce me to Greek guy, Stravos…he was hot. Oh and he and I helped Santana humiliate Kitty…that was fun."

"Yeah, Mob Queen, shut it on the Kitty shit. That's just between us." Santana hissed.

Sugar pantomimed zipping her lips, locking them and throwing away the key. She tried to deflect the attention to someone else. "Tina, did you and Mike 'talk' last night."

The Asian fashion diva raised her hand and flicked off her friend. "His skirt was a lot easier to get up than mine." Was all she would say.

"You guys know I loves me my Mad…but boy Chang was looking all kinds of hot in that damn _KILT_ last night." Santana crowed.

"Yeah, but come on… don't forget about Puck and Evans in their leather pants." Marley laughed. "And Jake in that sexy ass camouflage jumpsuit." She shivered.

"I think I just had a hot flash." Edith Jones cackled. "Tell me more about the guys' freak 'em clothes, Marley Rose."

So that's what the ladies did. By the time they reached the spa, the mothers and even Coach Sylvester were fanning themselves and laughing back as they girls told them all about the different outfits that had been seen and in a few cases worn the night before. After they were shuttled into the spa, the ladies were immediately led to the treatment rooms. They too received massages, though they had far more choices of types. Mercedes chose a deep tissue, while her mother had a hot stone. Sue, of course, chose not to have any massage. She didn't like people touching her. Carol and Marie and the rest of the girls each made their own choices and were divided into treatment rooms accordingly. The next hour was spent being pushed and pulled and massaged until they were basically limp noodles of flesh. Then the spa staff really went to work. The next several hours were a dizzying array of manicures and pedicures, there were microdermabrasions, and hair removal treatments, wraps and other things designed to make the women feel and look younger, or thinner, or firmer, or healthier or prettier. Though none of them really needed the help, they all thoroughly enjoyed the day.

When they reentered the limo, they were surprised to see that Binkie; who had checked out the spa, and then posted himself outside to make sure that they were unmolested by anyone who would have liked to meet Mercedes or Santana; had been joined by a curly headed, blue eyed woman in between their age and their mothers' and a the most handsome man most of them had ever seen. Mercedes was so surprised by the attractiveness of the couple that it took her several beats to remember who they were. "Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso, how wonderful to meet you face to face." She said when she could draw breath again. She made introductions around the group, drawing many of them from their Manoso induced stupor.

Santana and Madison were the first to respond. "Whoa." The couple said as one.

"We hope that it won't inconvenience you too much if we ride to Lima with you." Stephanie began, giving the Latinas a smile that told them she understood their reaction completely. "Ranger's rental won't be ready until this afternoon, and I was impatient to get to your town. So when Binkie said that you all were this close to the airport we hopped in a cab and came right over. I've never been to a small town before." She said excitedly.

"Well, you're in for a treat." Carol Hummel told her with a gentle smile. "Lima is as middle America small town as you'd ever want to see."

Brittany was still agog at the couple. Finally she opened her mouth and breathed. "I want to live between you…or maybe with her between us." she mumbled enraptured.

Mercedes head looked like it was going to explode from embarrassment. But it wasn't her voice that cracked through the stunned silence. "Be careful. Brittany has a track record of wrecking perfectly happy relationships. In fact, she's the main reason it has taken so long for the happy couple to make it to the altar." Rachel said her voice sickeningly sweet and blatantly false.

"Brittany didn't force Sam to fuck up. He pulled that 'I've always wanted Brittany' shit all on his own." Santana defended her old friend. When she realized what she had said she swung around to apologize to Mercedes. She, and several of the other women present, knew that as of as little as four months ago that was still something that had bothered the diva a lot.

But what they didn't realize was that in moving forward, Mercedes and Sam had taken time and talked through a lot of their issues. Including that one. "Calm your tits, Tana. It's all good. I get that you all think that Sam and I spent the last two months just getting down, but if that's all we did, we wouldn't be getting married in two days."

"Hold up." Marie Evans broke into the conversation before Mercedes could go any further. "My idiot of a first born child said what?" She asked quietly. Before anyone could stop her, she was on her iPhone with the son in question. "At some point your senior year, you fixed your mouth to say some bullshit like 'Brittany S. Pierce was who you'd always wanted'? I know you acted stupid to be with her, but I didn't realize that you'd lost your fool ass mind too." She yelled into the mouth piece. "I don't care if you and Mercedes talked this through already. I want to know how any child I raised could say something like that to purposedly hurt somebody they love. Oh yeah, I know why you said it. You wanted to hurt that sweet child, never mind that in the process you were hurting yourself and giving Brittany all kinds of false hope, Lord bless her soul." She paused listening to Sam's defense. "Please boy, tell that story to somebody who didn't sleep two feet away from you and who didn't have to clean that stupid hotel room. I didn't even know who the hell Brittany was until she introduced herself to us at your graduation. It sure as hell wasn't her name you were crying out in your sleep even when you were supposedly dating Santana. Oh yeah, right here in front of all of them, I'm putting all your bullshit on front street. Sam, Mercedes knows you talk in your sleep. I may be your momma, but I'm pretty not dumb. I know what y'all do. I also know all the things you used to dream about doing to that poor child. I heard Mercedes name for months before I ever met her. I heard Santana's name…usually in combination with Mercedes' but you were sixteen, so I guess that was to be expected…the name I never heard was Brittany."

The rest of the group, including the newly present Stephanie Plum, was trying valiantly to hold back their laughter. Marie Evans was on a roll and she only seemed to be gaining momentum. Santana sidled up to Mercedes and offered a very sincere apology. Cedes just shrugged it off. "He said it to get me back for calling him a summer fling." She whispered.

Santana could easily understand that one. "I think his whole relationship with Britts was just trying to make you know how he felt when you were with Creepy Caterpillar Mustache Creeper." She said thoughtfully. "Is he over that shit now though?" She asked. "Not Mr. Cellophane, I mean is he over that whole need to get revenge shit. He did it with Quinn, he did it with you. I don't want him to have this cyclic hurt me, I'll hurt you more for the next thirty or forty years. You're closer to me than most of my own family. If he hurts you again, what I'm gonna do to Berry Saturday night is gonna seem like a cake walk to what I will do to him."

They hugged and were treated to hearing the tail end of Marie's conversation. "I don't care Sam. You are gonna take Mercedes out tonight and spent the whole night making sure that she knows that you were stupid and immature and have grown up. An eye for an eye just leaves everyone blind. I thought you had learned that when you dated Santana to get back at Quinn. Of course I knew…I'm your mother. You hurt three people with the things you said and did that year, two of whom I love very much. I know that you and Brittany have had years to get past it, but Mercedes has only really had a few months. You will take some time tonight to make it up to her. And you will keep it in your pants when you do so. Oh yes you will, or when Reverend, Doctor Hart calls out for any objections, I will open my big, southern mouth and tell you all about yourself." She snapped her phone off and put it away.

One might have thought she was finished because she was done with Sam, but she still had some mothering to do. She turned to Rachel with fire still in her eyes. "Now on to you Miss Missy, you're not with the man you thought you would be. You're not where you wanted to be with your career at this point in your life. You're not happy about much. We get that; we all get it. But you have got to stop taking that mess out on your friends. You don't have that many, and those you do have are getting sick and tired of the way you treat them. The current theory is that you are finding yourself condemned in this world of your creation. You don't know how to get the hell out of the trap you've created for yourself, truth be told, you blame others for the shit storm your life is becoming. But others can't make your life better. Others can't make you happy. Finn is not yours, he belongs to Sunshine now, and he will not leave his family for you. That ship has sunk. You need to figure out how to climb out of the hole you are in." she told Rachel quietly. "But even though I feel sorry for you, if you try to run up between my son and his angel of Mercy again, I'm gonna put you down like a crazed bull."

Edith Jones wasn't as nice as Marie. "Naw, see if you do it again, Marie is gonna put you down. I'm gonna do it now. I'm gonna do it verbally, even though right now I want nothing more than to snatch you bald. Do you know how hard and how long I prayed for those two to work their mess out? Do you know how long I worried that my Baby Girl wouldn't get her happily ever after with the only boy she ever dated who even came close to being good enough for her? The only young man to look at her and see her real worth and her true beauty? Now, I would say that I'm sorry that your relationship with that sweet Hudson boy didn't work out, but I'm not gonna lie to you. You and that boy together were toxic. You made him act on all his worst thoughts, and he enabled you to act on yours. Do you realize that a lot of the bullshit you have pulled to get that child would see you arrested if Leroy wasn't such a damn good attorney. The INS wanted to have the FBI bring your ass in for filing false reports. Mercedes is one of the few reasons that you still have friends. But you are trying to destroy her future just days before it is set to start, because you don't get the one you think you want. Does that sound sane to you? You're gonna leave your dads with no choice but to have you committed. Is that what you want?"

Rachel started crying. "Brittany almost destroyed their future, and no one is mean to her. I wasn't trying to come between Mercedes and Sam, but I do think that it is strange that they get back together just two months ago and now they are getting married. That isn't healthy."

Mercedes spoke up this time. "Who are you to tell me shit about my relationship? Who are you to say boo to anybody about what is and isn't healthy?" she took a calming breath. "Rachel, we've been waiting sixteen years for you to grow the hell up…how long is it healthy to still behave as though you were three?"

"I do not behave like a three year old." She said stamping her foot to illustrate her point all while making Mercedes'.

"Rachel Barbara Berry. Age thirty one, stands five one, weighs ninety four pounds." Ranger Manoso began, "Daughter of Attorney Leroy Jenkins Berry and Accountant Hiram Ezra Berry. Has been doing Broadway performances since she was nineteen, but only been nominated for three Tony awards. Won only once, for a supporting role. Has a reputation on Broadway for being difficult, immature and static. You've started being passed over more and more for roles because your voice is very much traditional Broadway, and not very versatile. You've had seven very public relationships; one of them is recurring and with a man who has been arrested several times for solicitation and prostitution. Three others have since revealed themselves to be gay. Of the other three, two have taken out restraining orders against you. The last man, the longest of the seven relationships, was married for the entire duration of the relationship. For the last six months you've tried to gain a mainstream record deal, you've been unsuccessful at every turn. You are on the government's watch list because your father managed to keep you from being arrested three years ago, but only by agreeing that if you committed any other federal crime in the next decade; you will be tried for that one as well." Ranger read from his iPad. "Ms. Berry, you alone were the reason that Rangeman almost didn't take this contract. You are that much of a liability. Perhaps you should listen to your friends."

Rachel sat there speechless. To hear her life summarized in such a blunt manner and from someone who had no agenda at all threw her. She hadn't really thought of her actions as making her a liability. She never wanted any one here to know that she had spent over a year hiding the fact that she was sleeping with a married producer of her second Broadway show. She'd ended it when the director of his next show, a revival of West Side Story had given the lead to Mercedes instead of her. He'd claimed that there was nothing he could do about it. The director's contract had guaranteed him complete creative control, or so Manny had claimed. The INS was completely over reacting. She fully believed that Finn's marriage to Sunshine was a marriage in name only. Finn was her fall back plan. If she didn't find a husband by the time she turned 35, she was finally going to make him the happiest man on earth and agree to marry him. When the INS found that Sunshine and Finn were expecting their first child, something they had only shared with their parents at that point, she had raged and ranted for hours, until she realized that it could still work. She even called and congratulated Finn on making things even better for them. Sunshine and he would divorce and he would marry Rachel, allowing her to have a child without destroying her dancer's figure.

Rachel looked around and saw the condemning looks on her friends' faces. Worse than condemnation she saw on most of them, she saw pity in the eyes of Mercedes and the mothers. Even Sue Sylvester was looking at her with pity. Rachel opened her mouth to let loose with a scathing rebuttal, something that would remind them all that she was Rachel Barbra Berry, she was the heights to which they all wished to rise; Santana stopped her. "Do not open your mouth to come out of your neck with some bullshit. The man is right. If it weren't for the rest of the clique, I'd have dropped you like a bad habit. You need to fix yourself and start being a better human being before you start trying to tell others what to do or how to be."

Before Rachel could even try to get her hip on her shoulder, Carol spoke up. "Rachel, before you plan your grand exit and run back to Manhattan, let me warn you…if you desert Mercedes this weekend…you will no longer be a part of this group. Kurt is tired of only hearing from you when you need something. Finn and Sunshine love each other and he is tired of you trying to cause trouble in his marriage. Noah and Artie already ignore your existence."

"If you want to keep the coat tails you've been riding on, Garanimal, you'd be best served by spending the weekend quietly doing whatever LadyFace commands and keeping your head down." Sue suggested. "I personally would have run you over with a steamroller in celebration when Jennifer Holiday over there got cast as Maria over you finally." She chortled. "Now, Martha Wash has a date tonight and I still need shoes for this amazingly overblown evening of opulence that was bound to happen when you give Jazz Hands complete reign and an unreasonably huge budget. So I'm going to say something you can take to the bank I rarely if ever utter. To the nearest mall."

Stephanie looked around at the assemblage of women and Ranger and Binkie. "Okay, yea mall…and lastly, you guys are really going to let her get away with trying to mess up the wedding just a few days before hand?" Santana leaned over and shared a secret with the curly headed brunette. "Oh, that's okay then." She said happily and let the subject drop.

The drive to the mall was undertaken in near silence, the only sound coming from Binkie as he seemed to be murmuring the rosary. When he finally felt everyone's gaze on him, he looked up and seemed surprised to see the question in all of their eyes. "What? I've been forced to go to the mall with Bomber, and with Ms. Jones and Ms. Lopez. All three of them together may just kill me. I'll need all the help I can get to make it anywhere close to heaven." The back of the stretch hummer was filled with laughter as his comment amused them all.

However, as amusing as his comment was, it also proved prophetic. What was supposed to be a short run by the nearest mall turned into a marathon of shopping when the nearest mall turned out to be the Easton Town Center. The massive mall soon defeated all but the hardiest of shopper among them. Fortunately, Sue Sylvester had seen the expression of glee on the faces of her old charges and demanded that they get her shoes first and foremost. She then led them all to her favorite store. When it turned out to be Lady Footlocker, no one was quite sure whose cry of derision was loudest, Mercedes, Santana, or surprising only to those who'd only just met her, Stephanie. Sue found herself being dragged to Macy's Stephanie Plum's store for all time. In the end, Sue let the weird sounding woman do her thing and it took the brunette less than twenty minutes to find Sue the perfect shoes, in her size and for more than half off. Sue gave her what passed for praise in the mind of Sue Sylvester to which Stephanie just responded. "It's a gift."

"Well, then come on Ms. Plum…I've got a date tonight. And petty as it may sound I want to make my man remember exactly who still has him sprung after all these years and why." Mercedes laughed.

"Maybe if I can find something sexy, Ranger and I can provide your security and give Binkie the night off." Stephanie chuckled. The two new friends commenced a shopping excursion that had the others dropping like flies. They hit several of Mercedes favorite stores, loosing Carol, Edith, Marie and Sue, before Mercedes gave into Stephanie's calls to return to Macy's. Together they found Mercedes a Guess halter top mini-dress with a sweetheart neckline and a hem that was just the perfect length to make Sam's eyes bobble back and forth between Mercedes cleavage and her legs. As they looked for Mercedes' size, the chocolate diva pulled out a Guess white strapless mini dress with black lace detailing at the waist. The dress was perfect for the Jersey girl, even down to the size. With a cry of triumph, Stephanie pulled Mercedes dress out in her correct size, the slightly metallic pale gold glinting in the light. They took over the dressing room, and after verifying the fit of the dresses, they headed for the shoe department. There over Ranger's rather pointed declaration that Stephanie had brought three pairs of FMPs with her, Mercedes, Stephanie and Santana bonded over high heels. Mercedes had some trouble deciding, but finally she settled on a pair of Ivanka Ayla studded platform pumps. The open toe shoes gave the short diva an extra four and a half inches of height, and were creamy beige and black with metallic gold studs over the vamp and straps. Stephanie found two pair of Badgley Mischka heels that she loved. She spent so much time trying to decide between them that Ranger finally told her that since they would be used for business, the guarding of their clients, that she would be reimbursed for whatever she spent on the evenings' apparel.

With that thought in mind, Stephanie dragged them all to Victoria Secret. As they realized what store the bounty hunter was taking them too they all heard, "Aw Hell, here we go." Santana grumbled.

"Sorry Steph," Mercedes said digging her heels in before the brunette could dragg her into the store. "But Ms. Mercedes Jones doesn't step one perfectly manicured toe into Victoria's Secret. Because Vickey's only secret is that she is a sizist bitch." She shook her head. "They may carry your size but despite years of campaigning and boycotting, they refuse to carry sizes that will fit those of us the Lord saw fit to bless with more. Come on…Nordstrom's lingerie department will have things to fit both of us."

As she redirected them, Mercedes heard Stephanie ask Ranger, is that why Lula stopped going in there with me?" almost as soon as they hit the lingerie section of Nordstroms, Santana spotted the perfect bra and pantie set for Stephanie's dress. It was white satin with black lace, and with a little Santana magic, was on sale so Stephanie didn't start dithering over the price tags again. Mercedes looked around for a while with the neckline of the dress she wanted something with some va va voom…but that wouldn't make her look like she was an actual slut. Finally she found a gorgeous black bra and pantie set with a racer back that would work with the halter top nature of the dress, it was silk, and the demi cups were sheer. Best of all who ever had designed it had had the good sense to have the top of the cups embossed with a thin line of the invisible fabric that would keep her breasts in the shell shaped cups, no matter how she shook or jiggled. "Yup, I can put in my cutlets and the girls will have Sam's eyes on lock all night." Mercedes laughed.

"You use the cutlets. I mean I know that I use them…I need all the help I can get." Stephanie started to babble a little, almost as if she didn't realize she was speaking aloud.

"Babe." Ranger said gently. His voice conveyed a wealth of love and patience. Santana and Madison exchanged a look before they started to chatter at each other in Spanish. "Ms. Lopez and Ms. Guerrero, while I am very flattered as I am sure Stephanie would be as well if she understood you; we are not in that kind of relationship. My Babe is not interested in women in that way. However I believe that you both met my cousin Lester last evening."

"Yeah, but unless he comes with a beautiful chica, like you do…we'll just have to dream." Santana said with a dreamy smile.

Stephanie looked back and forth between the three people conversing like the rest of them weren't there. "First of all, Ranger, I can speak for myself. Second of all, I'm sure that they were just joking. They are so very in love…they would never do anything to endanger that."

"See that's why it only works with another couple. You two are so deeply in love; we could have some fun without worrying about either of you trying to wreck our thing." Santana explained saucily.

Madison laughed. "Yeah, though don't let Santana fool you, we've been playing this game for over a year, and she is just as possessive as your Ranger is. Basically, it's all look but don't touch. Though if we ever decide to have children, how would you feel about donating sperm?"

"Oh no, I already have one perfect little girl…well she's not really little anymore…but she is enough for me." Ranger was quick to tell them.

"Kid would be cute as hell though." Stephanie said with a little smile. At the look Ranger shot her she giggled. "What? I can think kids are cute. As long as nobody is asking me to have them or take care of them…they can be very cute. I can even say that either of your genetics with Ranger's would make one cute kid who would grow up to be entirely too beautiful to set loose on the world. So no…he will not be able to donate to you. Call Lester. He'd give you most of the same genetic material, but he only makes like three out of five women walk into walls when he smiles. Ranger only leaves one woman standing, and usually she has bad eyesight and isn't wearing her glasses."

Santana and Madison exchanged a long thought-filled look. "I guess we could live with that. I mean, I can see Santana being way over protective as a mother and this way she would have to cut less people…so maybe Lester would be the better choice."

The Limans all started to laugh. They could easily see Santana cutting someone for looking at her little girl too long or some poor chickenhead for wanting to date her son. Mercedes happened to glance at the clock. "Oh fuck. We've gotta go. Santana, text Quinn and Tina and them and tell them to meet us at the hummer in five." She said as she pulled out her blackberry only to see several missed messages from Monica telling her that they needed to head back to Lima soon if Mercedes was going to have time to get ready for her evening with Sam.

Thankfully the group was Rangeman accompanied. Ranger and Binkie were miracle workers who got them through the crowded mall and into the vehicle in no time flat. The limo driver made great time back to Lima and Mercedes, with large amounts of help from Santana, Monica and Stacey managed to make it to the lobby only twelve minutes late. "Oh my God." He whispered as he saw her step off the elevator in front of him. Sam's eyes started at the tips of her toes, and dragged themselves up over her sexy heels, over the way too damn long for her height, toned and thick muscles of her calves. Past her cute little knees and thick beautiful chocolate thighs to where the creamy gold hem of her dress teased the silky soft skin he wanted nothing more than to run his tongue over. He groaned at the way the dress hugged her thighs and hips. His eyes moved over the dip of her waist and up to the magnificent display of her cleavage. His eyes stopped there for several long beats, until his lungs reminded him that he need air and his heart began to beat once more. Finally his eyes fastened on her beautiful face, and for a moment he wondered what the hell his younger self had been thinking. If he had never tried to get revenge for her quasi-relationship with the human bulldozer, then they could have been married for years by now, maybe having a night on the town while a sitter watched their daughter. He shook those thoughts off and smiled.

Mercedes looked beautiful. Her makeup was flawless, her lips a shimmery gold, that was mirrored in her eye shadow. Her eyes looked both bigger and brighter, and her lips looked as though they were begging for Sam's kisses. They parted on a rush of breath as she took him in. Sam was dressed simply in a black suit, with a gun metal gray shirt and a tie with the same gray, black and green sworls on a white background. The green in the tie, subtle though it may have been, made his eye color even more fierce and it darkened in desire even as she watched. She bit back a moan of her own at the look in his eyes. He looked strong and masterful standing before her and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to return them upstairs to the first horizontal surface he could find that would support both of their weight.

He crossed the small hallway and pulled her to him. Just as Sam was lowering his head to kiss Mercedes' full, sexy lips, they were interrupted by the sound of the arrival of another elevator. The ringing of the bell signaled the arrival of Ranger and Stephanie. Ranger was kitted out in black on black on black Armani and Stephanie looked almost angelic next to him. They made a very striking couple, but even during the introductions, Mercedes couldn't keep her eyes off Sam. Sam, for his part, barely acknowledged the other couple with more than the very minimum greeting required by politeness. Ranger managed to get them out to his rental car. He was grateful that he had rented a Cayenne. He wasn't very confident in Sam's ability to drive anywhere with his fiancée looking like she did that evening. Ranger cut his eyes over to look at his Babe. She would never know it, but it was because she was so very beautiful that he always entered his 'middle of a warzone' driving zone when they rode together. It was the only way to ensure that they arrived at their destination in one piece, and without stopping in some empty parking lot for a quickie in the back seat.

Ranger followed the GPS direction to the one four star restaurant in the town of Lima, Ohio. A small quaint eatery called Marley's Downtown. The two couples had reservations for two separate tables. Sam held out the chair for Mercedes and immediately forgot all about their body guards. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "The way you're looking in that dress is really making me want to go back to that damn hotel I used to pray to get out of, just because I know Kurt would never think to look for us there." He growled. "We should have driven your Tahoe…we could head out to the lake and make love until morning."

"Sam, I know I heard your momma tell you that you had to keep it in your pants tonight." Mercedes chided gently even as she danced in internal jig at Sam's obvious love of her new dress.

"She used to tell me that before I took you to the lake in your Tahoe in high school. We both know how well I listen to that order when you're in front of me looking like you do." He said with a cheeky grin. "But I do need to apologize. I know we've talked this all out already, but I know that you said what you had to say to keep the big dumb lummox you were dating happy. I said what I said because I knew that it would get back to you and I wanted to hurt you as much as it hurt me that you found it so damn easy to let me go. They say when you go after revenge, if you're gonna dig one grave…you'd better dig two. I finally got that when I realized that my petty vengeance had cost me your respect and your love."

"Sam, I never stopped loving you. I will admit that I couldn't stand you for a while there, and then I tried to stop loving you because it hurt too damn much. But I never stopped loving you." Mercedes told him with all honesty.

"Still I was a fool and I hurt you on purpose, and in doing that I damn near lost you forever. Sometimes it seemed like the only way to stop from hurting was to carve the heart from my chest. It was stupid and assholey and I should have never done it. I will probably still be apologizing for it 'til I'm seventy…"

"No you won't. Because Sam, if you need to hear the words, I forgive you." She took a deep breath and asked a question that had begun to plague her during her conversation with Brittany earlier that week. A question that had only grown more and more insistent in the back of her mind. "Do you forgive me, really truly forgive me, for not being willing to even attempt a long distance relationship all those years ago?"

* * *

I would love it if we could break a hundred Reviews with this Chapter.

TTFN

Anni


	15. Chapter 15

**AN**: I want to apologize for not having this story complete in my original timeline. I got hit with everything but the kitchen sink at work, so I have very little time to type right now. But never fear, you will have the last four chapters (after this one) in short order.

**THANKS TO KAYBEE80** for Betaing from her Sick bed...that is dedication. I mean She is awesome! Thank you Illy too. but you were sick so...you don't get all caps. *Smooches*

_**Feel better KayBee80. **_

_**WE HIT 100 REVIEWS!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Sam sighed. "You know I could just give you the pat answer that of course I did. But you're obviously really worried about this. So I'm going to tell you what I told our fathers when they asked me that after I got off the phone with Mom this afternoon. Mercy, I forgave you a very long time ago. I forgave you because I had no other choice. It hurt me so much staying mad at you when all I wanted was to hold on to you and never let go. So I had to let go of the anger and the blame. I may have still been stuck loving you from afar, but that hurt less than counting up some list of 'done me wrongs'." He grasped her hand in his and his eyes bore into Mercedes' very soul. "I do have to admit that even after I forgave you, I still struggled with a few questions that about ran me crazy. For a long time, I asked myself why? Why wasn't I able to prove to you that I was worthy of your trust? That I was worthy of your love? Eventually I looked at what I had done with Britts and I knew that I wasn't worthy of you because I was still selfish and petty."

"Sam, you don't have a selfish bone in your body. And yeah, you can be petty, but who the hell isn't some times?" Mercedes said comfortingly. "I was wrong, but it was never that I didn't trust you. It was never you who wasn't worthy of me. In my mind, I wasn't who a guy like you was supposed to want. I was fat and loud and brash and black and I figured that eventually you would realize that you were supposed to be with someone fit and pretty and perfect and white." She worried her bottom lip. The wounds had finally healed, but she still hated laying the healed flesh of her soul bare. "Especially at that point in my life where it seemed like everyone was telling me I wasn't good enough. Schue didn't think I was good enough or pretty enough for a lead. Kurt didn't think I was good enough to be his bestie anymore. Quinn didn't think I was good enough to help her raise Beth, and I know that that one was wrong, but it was how I felt about the situation. And Rachel went out of her fucking way to make sure that I felt less than her in any way she could do it without being overt enough for the others to get pissy about it. Hell, Puck and I dated for a week and barely hit first base. I dated the sex shark and he didn't once really try to get me out of my clothes. I never thought that you weren't worthy of me…I felt unworthy of you."

"I got that eventually. By the way, it's really sad when Brittany starts talking down to you. But I guess even she can only say the same thing so many times before she starts getting frustrated. But I did get it. You had insecurities that I ended up playing into which made it harder for you to fight them off and to come back to me. But the one question that no one could ever answer for me was why you didn't trust me, Mercy. Until you walked into that lobby at DC, I still couldn't answer that question. Why didn't you trust me to know my own mind and my own heart?" he took a sip of water as he gathered his thoughts and sought for the right words. "I don't exactly know why it took so long for it to click in my head and in my heart, but when you walked into DC that Friday afternoon, you had this look on your face that finally made it all make sense. You didn't trust me not because of anything I did, or even because of anything you'd done. You were just so used to being shuttled to the side that you couldn't trust anymore. You'd watched as Kurt picked Rachel over you, as Quinn picked being Queen Quinn over you. And even though you and Puck found a good place; I know that back then, you had to wonder why he was so attracted to Lauren, but didn't make any moves on you. You couldn't trust that I wouldn't find someone else because everyone else you'd let yourself love outside your family had. You couldn't give me that last little bit of you back then because it would have hurt too much if I had been like them."

Tears sprang to Mercedes eyes at the truth of his words. She took a deep shuttering breath and opened her mouth to apologize but Sam rushed on. "It didn't help that I'd had to move to Kentucky, either. I think if we had tried then we'd have probably been successful. We'd have been together all these years. And I know that that time we said we were making the choice together…but I think it was made really by our underlying belief that each of us was going to find someone 'more worthy'. You thought you didn't look like what I should want, and I thought that being broke and homeless meant that I couldn't be what you deserved. None of which mattered to the other one; I thought and still think that you are sexier and more beautiful than any other woman I've ever met. And you never cared about what I had or didn't have in my pocket. I believe with all my heart that if we'd tried to do make it work we'd have made it." He said again. "But by the time you graduated and your senior year ended those fears were too deeply rooted for you to even _be able_ to trust me not to disappear on you. Once I understood that the last little bit of resentment I may have held disappeared completely. Besides, I love you too much to let you go ever again. If forgiveness is the price to have you in my arms every morning when I wake, then it is well worth it." He added the last bit with a cheeky grin. "Are you hungry?" he asked, his voice low and quiet.

Mercedes knew Sam was asking her if she was hungry for food or if they could get out of there and find someplace private to have some alone time, which had been in very short supply since reaching Lima. And while she would have loved to say no, the truth was she hadn't eaten since a rather light Brunch at the spa. "I actually am really hungry. If I weren't…" she muttered.

"I'll just have to take care of one of your appetites before I take care of mine." Sam told her with a grin so salacious it would have done Santana or Puck proud. He licked his lips in anticipation. "Oh yeah, I'll be eating soon enough, but first I guess we do need to keep out strengths up." He called over the waiter and after Sam gave him a death glare for the way he was staring at Mercedes décolletage, they placed their order. With unspoken agreement, they both ordered food that would be filling but not heavy. A shrimp and scallop pasta dish with a light olive tapenade rather than a heavy, cream rich sauce suited them both. They finished dinner, and Mercedes was a little surprised that Sam ordered a dessert to go. But when the waiter returned with Sam's credit card and the receipt for his signature, he also brought back a small bag with two small take-a-way containers inside.

Ranger held a similar bag as the two couples met at the door. He and Stephanie were standing far closer together than they were when they walked into the restaurant and to both Mercedes and Sam, they seemed as anxious to be alone as the soon to be wed couple were themselves. As soon as they parked, Sam and Mercedes headed to her Tahoe rather than to either of their rooms. They had discussed it during the car ride from the restaurant. Kurt might be waiting up to make sure that they didn't go into each other's rooms. Sam and Mercedes were so busy being covert and stealthy; they didn't notice that a large black pickup truck had pulled into the street behind them. Junior followed them at a discrete distance. They drove to the lake, where they had gifted each other their virginities on one of those long ago summer nights, in the back of the same large SUV. Junior parked where no one could approach the vehicle holding his clients without his knowledge, but where he wouldn't be close enough to see any activity that may take place in the Tahoe.

Just as they had that night when they were teenagers, they thanked the Lord for a back seat that had been removed, somehow lost and never replaced and windows tinted as dark as the law would allow. Sam carefully laid himself out diagonally across the cargo area, pulling Mercedes shorter frame down next to him. He levered himself up onto his elbow and leaned down to kiss the woman who at different times had both cradled, and stomped on his heart, but whom had held the precious treasure for almost half his life span. Sam peppered kisses over her lush, full lips before taking the bottom one between his teeth. He worried it just a little, until Mercedes whined and reached up and pulled his mouth more firmly down. She slid her tongue out and in between his full, pink lips. The kiss quickly deepened as they were overwhelmed by their passion. Mercedes moaned as Sam's long, sleek tongue dueled with her own thicker, shorter digit. Her hand clenched in Sam's hair as her desire for him grew higher and higher. Finally Sam drew back. As he caught his breath, his eyes feasted on the beauty of the woman panting under him. Mercedes' breasts were heaving as she fought to refill her lungs. Leaning forward he fastened his mouth to where he could see her nipple pressing up, visibly seeking his attention despite the covering of both bra and dress.

"Hmmm, yessss." Mercedes hissed. Even through the cloth, Sam's mouth on her was hot and wet and felt perfect. He nipped and tugged at the hidden morsel until Mercedes back arched towards him. Only then did he reach under her and unzip the long zipper down the dress' back. His hands made swift work of the button holding the straps together behind her neck. Sam pealed the dress back and away from his woman's breasts.

"Hell yes, Darlin'. You know, it doesn't matter how many times I get to see these beauties, I can never stop being amazed by how fucking beautiful they are." Sam muttered. "Do you know when I first really saw you? It was even before y'all performed that Jay Z and Alicia Keys song. You were in the stadium with all the other glee girls, laughing at something. And I remember your beautiful smile, and the way these beauties bounced as you laughed." He pressed kisses to the pretty brown skin swelling above the rims of her bra cups. "I dreamed of you for the entire week before I saw y'all singing. But I couldn't get anybody to tell me your name. Seemed like nobody knew who I was talking about. I had given up and decided to focus on being popular and having the movie high school experience. Then you came dancing into the courtyard, looking hot and fucking awesome, but I saw the way Puck was looking at you and I thought that you and he had something going on." He whispered as his hands reverently worshiped Mercedes' soft, supple skin. "If I'd been man enough to go after you then…how much different would things have been?" he managed to get her dress down over her hips and off her legs. Leaving her laying before him in her sexy lingerie and heels.

Sam came up on his knees and looked down at Mercedes. She felt herself grow even wetter at the look of want, no need, in his fierce green eyes. "But you know what? It all worked out in the end. And starting Saturday, I will never have to even think about facing life without you ever again." He told her, his voice resounding with relief and pleasure and joy at that thought. He lowered himself onto her, supporting his weight with his powerful arms as he kissed her breath away. Sam licked and nipped his way down her neck back to the swells of her bountiful breasts. Sam was careful not to leave any passion marks as he licked and sucked the full, sweet swells. He managed to push the cups out of the way with his nose and he sucked with rampant delight at the dark, hard nipples he revealed.

"Shit…Sammmm." Mercedes moaned. Her already sensitive nipples seemed to have been aching for his attention for days. "More…harder." She egged him on as best she could when she was being pulled apart and reconstructed by the breadth and intensity of their passion. Sam was happy to oblige. He suckled her harder, bringing his teeth into play. He used them to worry her nipples back and forth, left then right, then right to left. He continued to torment her breasts, even biting down and pulling his head back stretching her flesh taunt before releasing the morsel and watching her breast bounce. Mercedes started begging him to make love to her. "Need you inside me, Sammy. Need you to fuck me now."

Sam leaned up and looked at the woman he couldn't wait to marry. "But Darlin', we're supposed to be waiting 'til our wedding night." He whispered in the quiet of the SUV. "And my Mama did tell me that if I didn't keep it in my pants tonight, she would show out at the church. So I guess you're gonna have to just make do with my fingers, and my lips, and my tongue." He moaned. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna eat your pretty little pussy until you lose your mind. But first…" Sam slid his fingers into the sheer front of Mercedes panties. He lowered his mouth back to her breasts and flicked his thumb over her clit.

As he'd planned and as he wanted, Mercedes back arched, her eyes rolled back in her head and her screams bounced off the walls and windows of the Tahoe as she tumbled into one hell of an orgasm. Sam kept her locked in the throes of her explosion; he slipped two fingers into her tight, wet heat. He felt her walls clenching around his finger and had to pull his mind back from imagining the feeling of those pulses around his dick. With a determined grin against the flesh in his sucking mouth, Sam curled his fingers up on every out stroke, teasing her g-spot and making her crazy. But he could only revel in the mouthwatering scent of her arousal for so long before he had to sate his own craving to taste her. With an impatient grunt, Sam ripped the panties from her hips and threw one of her legs over his shoulder as he settled into place between her thick, milk chocolate thighs.

Sam took a deep breath, not just for the oxygen, but also just to bask for a moment. He quickly lowered his head and licked Mercedes full, passion swollen outer labia. She was dewy and wet with the evidence of how much Sam turned her on. "God, Darlin' you taste so good." He breathed against her skin. He didn't go straight to work; instead he teased and tormented her with light, little licks and kisses. He cleaned up the river of honey that her orgasm had caused to flow from her. Finally, when Mercedes was writhing under him and he had to hold her still with both of his big hands, finally Sam began to pay attention to her bared little bundle of nerves. Licking his lips, he pressed whisper soft kisses to and around it. With a murmur of pure pleasure he fastened his lips around her clit ad sucked on the morsel as he drove his fingers in and out of her tightness.

"Oh My….SAMMMMM!" Mercedes screams pierced the night even carrying on the night air outside the vehicle.

Unbeknownst to the couple making love, there was some drama going on outside the van. Junior was smirking to himself glad that Ranger had had the forethought to tell Junior to bring his tablet with him, and to dress comfortably. He had been in place for almost an hour when the first of Mercedes' screams had reached his ear. Junior was tempted to roll up the windows, but given the situation knew he needed them down and the radio off to better guard against intrusion. And given that the paparazzi had descended on Lima Ohio earlier while the bridal party and New Directions were at the spas, he had to maintain the guard. Hearing more pleasure filled screams, Junior had to contemplate the lung capacity of the songstress. It was a well-known fact that the short, curvy diva could hold a note like a champ no matter what octave it was in, but Junior hadn't realized how that would translate to her current activities. She was loud and there was nothing short about the cries that reached his ears. Sam Evans must have been putting it on her. Junior shook his head to clear those thoughts. This job was messing with his head. He'd always preferred his women to be tall and thin, race didn't matter, but tall and thin and fit. Hell Junior was one of the only Merry Men who'd never crushed on Stephanie Plum, she may have been tall enough, but she tended towards a slight muffin top that had always kept Junior's feelings strictly platonic. But being around Mercedes Jones, and her genuine inner beauty and amazingly sexy little compact form was making Junior realize he'd been a damn fool. That thought was interrupted by the sound of a car approaching.

Junior could have cursed when he saw that it was a Lima Police car. The officer got out of the cruiser, and Junior got down out of his rented Silverado and moved to intercept the officer before he could get anywhere near the Tahoe. "Is there a problem, Officer?" Junior said courteously.

The cop looked over at Junior and then back at the Tahoe. "Are you a PI?" he asked.

Junior assessed the beat cop. The kid looked like he was barely out of his teens, but seemed determined to do his job. "No." he simply said.

"Just asking, because there is clearly some lewd and lascivious activities going on in that car over there and yet here you are sitting out here watching. So if you aren't a private investigator, are you her husband, is this some kinky voyeur thing?" the kid asked.

"No." Junior said calmly, his blank face dropping into place. "Look, Officer, I'm sure that you have better things to do than roust a couple just trying to find some time alone. There won't be any angry spouses showing up or anything that will disturb the peace." He said just as Mercedes let out a scream of such intense passion it clearly made a liar of Junior. "I'll make sure they make it home safe." He finished ignoring the ambient pleasure sounds.

The officer might have been young, but he wasn't dumb. "So what…you're their bodyguard. Only people in Lima who need bodyguards are the McKinley superstars in town for that big wedding. The wedding that the mayor's wife wasn't invited to. You know, I bet you if I run those two in, I could probably get a raise." He kidded.

"Yeah, it would suck to get a raise, just to have a shit load of medical bills to pay off." Junior said with a dark smile.

The officer shook in his shoes, but tried not to show it. He held his hands up trying to show that he was just joking and didn't intend to do any harm. "Mayor's wife has been on a real tear. Heard she tried to get some of their permits overturned." He continued. "Maybe you should let that Hummel guy know."

"I'll just do that. But maybe someone should remind the Mayor's wife that she might be a big fish here in this town, but the people she is trying to bully are actual sharks." Junior suggested.

The officer chuckled. "I don't think anyone likes her enough. My older brother was in school with her, knew this weekend's groom too. Never had a good thing to say about the former or a bad about the latter. You have a good night, I'll just pass this park by on my patrol for the rest of the night, but next shift comes on at five, and he's half in love with the Mayor's wife and hates all the McKinley Superstars."

Junior took the warning for what it was. "I'll try to get them back to the motel by then…but their friends are on some 'wait 'til the wedding night' kick." He waited until the young officer climbed back into his car, and drove away before Junior got back into his vehicle. As he heard more screams and cries echoing across the water, Junior knew he needed to find him a curvy woman and see if they all got down so well.

In the Tahoe, Sam had finally succeeded in making Mercedes try to crawl away from him. He wiped her juices off his chin and licked his fingers clean before reaching out and running his fingers along her thigh where she lay curled into a ball on her side. "Don…don't touch me if…if you aren't go-going to fuck me." She stammered out.

Sam came up onto his knees. He unbuttoned his pants and freed his cock from his boxers. "You want this baby?" he whispered as he crawled over. He pushed her feet away from her core and rubbed the head of his dick against her wet, throbbing folds.

Mercedes tried to move back enough to force Sam to sink into her, but he was prepared for that move. He moved back just enough to keep contact without allowing her to have what they both wanted. "Fuck Sam…yes I want your dick."

"How much do you want my dick, Mercy?" Sam whispered seductively.

"Sam," she started.

"No." he said sternly. "If you want this cock filling that pretty little pussy, then you need to ask me for it. You need to ask me to fuck you. If you do it right, I'll give you what we both want so bad. If not…" he threatened.

Mercedes let out a whine of such desperation that Sam struggled to keep the smile off his face. "Please, please Sammy, please."

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Close baby. But I need to hear the words. What do you want?"

She licked her suddenly dry lips and tried again. "Please, Sammy, please fuck me, please Baby, please." She begged.

"You're getting there, Darlin…open that pretty mouth and say some dirty words." Sam teased her clit, circling it with his weeping head.

"Please Sammy…fuck my pussy… please put your big, hard cock in me." She whined.

Sam thrust forward sinking into her heat. "Jesus, you're too fucking tight, Mercy." Sam groaned. "Your answer was acceptable." He drew back and surged forward going deeper. "But I was looking for "Please, Sammy, please put my big ass cock in your hot, tight, wet, little, pretty pussy." He told her as he really started to retreat and thrust fucking her hard, as he kept up a running dialogue that he had no control over. "Cause this is my pussy, from now until the end of time. This is my fucking hot, sexy body to play with, to tease, to feast on. I'm gonna be eating your pussy and sucking your big pretty tits until the day I die, and if I manage to make it to heaven, we'll end up getting kicked out for me making you scream…just…like…that." Sure enough, his hard, long, measured thrusts had Mercedes screaming out as if on cue. But as much as he wanted to, needed to cum, he wasn't done with her yet. "And this dick is yours, Baby. You own this fucking dick. You own every fucking inch of me." He said; his voice strained from holding on to the tendrils of his control. "Cum again, Mercy…cum on _your_ dick."

Their voices joined in ringing out with expletives as their screams and cries of completion rang out in the Tahoe and echoed out into the night. After a brief rest period, Sam crawled back to the front seat where he had left the dessert. Bringing it back to the cargo area, Sam slathered Mercedes breasts with tiramisu and licked them clean. With a cheeky grin, Mercedes returned the favor, licking the sticky dessert from the taunt round globes of his backside. She didn't want to risk a UTI or other infection by licking it from 'her dick' and missing something. They made slow, sweet, intense love again after their dessert, and collapsed into each other's arms. They were awakened far too soon from their point of view by Junior knocking on the window. "Sam, Ms. Jones…we need to get you two back to the hotel." He said calmly.

"Thanks Junior." Sam called out. The couple exchanged looks and shared laughter as they scrambled to get Mercedes back into her dress. Her panties were a total lost cause. They made it back to their rooms without getting caught. But their Hummel given wakeup calls came far too early for both of them.

Fortunately for the couple their morning was set to be spent working on their vows, and any toasts or serenades they wanted to do at the reception. So after breakfast where Kurt once again handed out assignments, and a quick discussion with Monica, they returned to their rooms and caught a much needed nap. Santana was given the keys to Mercedes Tahoe, and she and Justin in Kurt's Navie, had the rather easy task of shuttling a multitude of people from the airport to the hotel. Said multitude included the stylists, and makeup artists, as well as Mercedes background singers and band and Sam's coworkers and supervisors. Heath Jones and Dwayne Evans took care of picking up the family members and getting all the older Jones and Evans, as well as those their ages, all settled in the Wyndham. The Puckerman brothers were assigned to Monica and Felicia, and the four of them were busy making sure that everything was ready for the rehearsal and the dinner to follow. Monica, once they were far away from Kurt, filled the others in on the reason Mercedes and Sam wouldn't be reachable by phone for consultation any time soon. Puck and Jake were very understanding. "Man, I thought they would have cracked during the party…"Who had Thursday in the pool?" Jake asked.

Puck pulled out his iPhone and checked the betting pool. "Binkie from Rangeman, Justin Ryback, and Stacey Evans." He said matter of factly. "Those three will split the whole pot, little over twenty grand."

"I just want to point out that even Kurt's husband knew that no way were Sam and Cedes making it to Saturday, let alone Saturday night." Jake said with a laugh. Monica agreed.

Felicia started to laugh even harder. "Kurt told me he was going to put his money on Wednesday evening at the latest."

By afternoon, everything was in readiness. Kurt stopped by Sam's room with a more casual suit for him to wear that evening. Mercedes outfit had been steamed and returned to her room by three. With help from Isis, and her crew, all the bridesmaids and the bride were ready and waiting in the lobby by five. Mercedes looked beautiful in her purple Adrianna Pappell tiered chiffon dress. With it she wore her sharp purple heels that she had rocked at the Bachelor/rette party, and they matched beautifully. Her hair was in big soft curls that were held away from her face on her left by a gorgeous platinum butterfly shaped barrette. The ladies were a gorgeous rainbow of beautiful cocktail and semi-formal sun dresses. Santana was in garnet. Brittany in aquamarine, Quinn in sapphire, Tina shown in ruby and Stacey sparkled in periwinkle. Jennie had dressed in a lovely emerald green tunic with dress slacks. While Candice had chosen a gold knee length cocktail dress, which clashed rather horribly with Unique's citrine tea length number, thus forcing the new friends to stay far apart for most of the evening. Lauren dared anyone to comment on her dark teal floor length maxi-dress, she had topped it with a white short jacket that covered her arms to the elbow. Monica and Felicia were both, upon request from Kurt in lavender sun dresses, though each was of a slightly different style. Marley rushed from her room to join them at the elevator in a shimmery opal colored sundress. When they got down stairs they first saw Justin, who was carrying Marissa. She looked adorable in a pretty pink check sundress. The guys were all nicely dressed in suits and ties. Kurt's was far more intricate and less casual than the other gentlemen, but for everyone present that was to be expected. They drove to the church in as few cars as possible.

Finn, Sunshine and Gordon met them at the church as did the Berrys and the Cochrans. It was hard to tell who was more excited to see Beth; Quinn, Puck, or Mercedes. The teenager was happy to see her birth parents as well. She had met them when she was five, and spent time with each of them separately over the years. For Beth it was almost strange to see her birth parents in the same place at the same time. She had also met Mercedes Jones over the years, usually when she was spending time with Puck, though she knew that Mercedes was also close to both Quinn and Shelby. Having to leave school early to sing at the wedding of one of the world's most famous and talented singers had made Beth Cochran a legend in her school. Beth had grown into quite a beauty, her hair was long and while lighter than Noah's it was still a nice rich, dark brown. Her eyes, however, were Quinn's aquamarine color. It was a striking combination that played well with Puck's pout and Quinn's cheekbones. At fifteen she was already taller than her 'sister' Rachel, or her birth mother, she, in fact was the same height already as Shelby herself.

Introductions were made and soon Kurt was corralling everyone into place. "Now we will play a prelude of lyrical music interspersed with instrumental songs. Mercedes has decided to forgo the candles in her ceremony, given the age of the building, I completely agree with that decision. After the prelude, we will immediately flow into the processional. Since Sam's grandfather was able to make it Unique had agreed to escort him to his seat. Artie will be escorting Grandma 'Vetta, Mercedes' grandmother. Then Jake will escort MaMarie in, followed by Marley escorting in Mr. Dwayne." He explains intensely. "Joe and Sam will enter from the back vestibule and stand at the altar. The music will change and the choir will sing The Wedding Song by John P. Kee's New Life Community Choir. That is the song for the bridal party entrance. Mr. Owen, you will escort Candice. Mr. Bryan, will escort Stacey and Stevie you'll have Quinn-dependence. Then Mike you will come in with Tina. Mr. Setter, you will escort in Ms. Runk followed by Marcus and Georgie. Then we will start with the Best people, Blaine and Brittany with Santana and Puck coming in last. We will then play Pachebel's Canon in D, Gordon will come forward with the false rings tied to the pillow. Joyanna and Marissa will then enter spreading their petals. Then the music will change to Wagner's Bridal Chorus. That will be the music during which Mama E and Papa Heath will escort their daughter down the aisle." He paused. "Dr. Edith Jones, if you start to cry right now I will have to do something evil to you." He chided, but took a deep calming breath and continued. "Joe will then take charge. He will have the call to worship and the opening prayer. He will let the congregation sit and Jake…Puckerman that is, and Santana will move to the mics to perform 'No Air'."

Jake gave Tina a smirk. "I get to sing Chris Brown." He taunted. Tina rolled her eyes, but Mercedes wanted to know what he was talking about. Jake explained how he had been stifled by the girls way back when, when he wanted to sing a Chris Breezy song because of his abuse conviction.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mercedes asked confused. After Tina wrapped herself in a cloak of righteous indignation and explained her reasoning, Mercedes, Kurt and several others laughed in her face. "Girl, if we only paid attention to entertainers and musicians who were absolutely perfect and never did anything wrong, music would have died out years ago. You can dislike a person's actions and still like their art. Hell, Ray Charles was admittedly abusive and a cheater. Jerry Lee Lewis was a pedophile. Elvis was a music thief…you can't expect the world to stop spinning cause somebody famous did something wrong."

"But shouldn't there be consequences for bad behavior?" Tina pointed out.

"Of course," Kurt agreed. "But that is why we have a legal system. The judge or jury sets a sentence. We as a public have nothing to do with it. Besides, does anyone deserve to have their entire life ruined for one bad decision that didn't end in someone's death? Anyway you guys can rehash the argument on your own time. After the 'No Air' duet, we will do the ceremonial giving away of the bride. The Choir will then sing 'As Long As You're There.' Joe will perform the charge to the bride and groom. Shelby, you and Beth will perform 'First Time, Ever I Saw Your Face' then. After which Mama E and MaMarie will do their scripture readings. Sam will then serenade his bride with a song he told me not to reveal. Joe will chime back in with the pledge. Then Sam and Mercedes will exchange their vows. After the vows Mercedes will sing for Sam. Papa Heath and Mr. Dwayne will then do their scripture reading. Next Joe will walk Sam and Cedes through their exchange of rings. After that Noah and Candice will sing Endless Love for us all to enjoy. That brings us to Joe and the pronouncement, which will be followed by the closing prayer, and the kiss. He will present the couple and then he will sing them out with 'I Thee Wed'." Kurt finished. He then worked them through the order three times, before letting the singers practice their duets for a while. Then he walked them through the processional and recessional again. The church staff was patient with him as he made sure that all the cues would be seamless and everything would go smoothly. Finally he walked them through the entire order of events one last time, before finally allowing them to adjourn to the fellowship hall which had been transformed for the rehearsal dinner.

The fellowship hall had been transformed into a beautiful forest setting. Anyone who knew Sam recognized it as the planet Pandora, and he was struck dumb at how wonderful the vision in his head had been captured. There were tables settled on the floor which had somehow been made to appear as though you were in the branches of the iconic huge tree. They formed a large ring around the 'tree trunk' and they were all connected together so that everyone was seated together, rather at individual tables. This meant that everyone could talk and interact. The Jones and Evans family members who weren't needed for the rehearsal were present so that they wouldn't have to worry about finding dinner themselves. They feasted on healthy alternatives for soul food like oven fried chicken and pork chops, shrimp salad, rice and gravy, dressing and rich, but surprisingly healthy sauces.

After everyone had finished their wonderful meal, Sam stood and addressed their family and friends. "Good evening everyone. I wanted to take a moment and thank all of you who have traveled very far, or even just up the street to share this happy time with Mercedes and me. Every moment, I find myself filled with disbelief that this wonderful, beautiful, amazing woman has agreed to do me the great honor of becoming my wife." He leaned down and placed a kiss to her temple. "I want to thank all our friends for all their help this week and in Kurt's case the last two months. Not many people are lucky enough to be able to call their friend and say 'we're getting married in two months, make it happen', and not only do they not get cussed out, but he has made it happen. So Kurt, since you actually put the money we secretly slipped into your account back into ours…you sly devil… we decided instead to give you and Justin some quality alone time. Burt and Carol have, oh so graciously, agreed to watch Marissa for you twice this year as you two take two cruises. Each cruise lasts two weeks, and you can choose where you'd like to go. I figured, you wouldn't want to be away from your Angel for a whole month at a time."

"Damn right." Justin laughed. He and Kurt came over and gave the couple hugs. When Mercedes stood to receive hers' Justin pulled her away from the table to lift her into a huge spinning hug that saw her once again threatening to "hurl".

Mercedes stayed standing, but she leaned into Sam's side making it look like she was just hugging her man, and not a little more dizzy than she thought she should be. "Now, I guess I can say thank you to Monica and Felicia who have gone above and beyond the call of duty and their explicit or implicit job descriptions. So for each of you we've arranged you each a cruise as well. Two weeks for you and a guest on any of the Royal Caribbean cruise ships of your choosing. You can go together if you want or separately." Both PAs were ecstatic. They were so appreciative that they cried.

"So then onto my beautiful bride's parental units. Mercedes said that I had to do this one, because she is not feelin' cryin' her eyes out tonight." He kissed her sweetly. "Edith and Heath Jones, you two have raised the best woman it has ever been my pleasure to have met. Thank you so much for gifting the world with such a beautiful, amazing, talented, loving, compassionate, and caring woman. Thank you even more for allowing me to see her when I was just a knuckleheaded teenage boy with less than nothing. Thank you for believing in her and I. For you two, we also have a trip, round trip airfare, hotel and anything else the travel agent could sucker us into for a full month touring Great Britain." Edith gasped and started to stand. "Oh wait, there is more. For you Mrs. Edith…" he passed her a beautifully wrapped long, thick package she opened it to find a gorgeous necklace and earring set. The necklace was comprised of six strands of pearls with a large sapphire and diamond pendant. The earrings had three strands of pearls dangling from matching sapphire and diamond pendant side studs.

"Now can I hug you?" She asked her voice watery with held back tears.

Sam nodded and received his hug, tears in his own eyes. He watched as Edith and Mercedes hugged, both of them weeping a little. He cleared his throat as his mother-in-law went around the table showing everyone her new jewelry. "Mr. Heath, Yours isn't quite so grand." He said and passed the tall, broad shouldered retired dentist his gift. Inside was a beautiful antique gold pocket watch. "It's been repaired, but they made sure to keep the antique status intact."

Heath Jones was not as emotional as his wife, but he came over and hugged his son-in-law, clapping a huge hand on Sam's shoulder. The men shared a small chuckle as Heath turned and hugged his little girl. If the hug lasted a little long, no one minded. This was the last night he could hug Mercedes as just his little girl…the next day she would become Sam's wife and have a different reality, one that would alter their relationship somewhat and that they would have to grow into. But one that would contain as much love as the old one ever had and maybe even more.

Mercedes took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts to address Sam's parents. "MaMarie, Papa Dwayne, I have to tell you, it doesn't surprise anyone that knows you that you have raised three amazing children. You two have such strength of character and a love that is awe-inspiring, and it was you to teach Sam how to love and how to be a man truly worthy of the title and all the love I can give him. Thank you. Thank you for raising such a pure and wonderful soul. Thank you for raising the other half of me. Thank you." She started crying and couldn't say anymore.

She slapped Sam on the shoulder and he took over for her, even as he pulled her into his embrace. "Thank you for being the best parents a guy like me could ask for. We pretty much got you the same thing as we got Mercedes' parents. The trip and some baubles for Mom and a pocket watch for dad." Marie Evans' necklace boasted large amethyst stones and diamonds rather than sapphires, and Dwayne's pocket watch looked different from Heath's but after hugging their 'new' daughter and oldest son, they showed the gifts around, the four parents started talking about taking their trips together. "Oh, y'all might want to include Burt and Carol in those plans." He said and passed Burt an envelope containing travel arrangements for his pseudo parents as well.

It took Mercedes more than a minute to pull herself together, so Sam helped her sit down and Tina came around to comfort her. Though the Asian woman was crying as well. Sam gave his bride an indulgent smile. He knew Mercedes hated to cry in front of others, but he also knew why her emotions were so close to the surface too. He looked around the tables making eye contact with each of his groomsmen. "I guess I'll go next. You guys and Brittany have been some of the best friends a lucky SoB like me could ever find. Not one of you is a 'Johnny Come Lately', you have seen me through my worst, and helped me celebrate my best. So for each of you I got you something a little different that the traditional tie tack or corny shirt or whatever. Monica handed him a bag and he walked around the table handing each groomsman and his maid of honor each two boxes. "In each box is a watch, a special one for each of you. One is a collectable that should never, under any circumstances, ever be opened. If you ever get hard up, if it is still unopened you can sell it as a collectable and it should pull you out of all but the worst straits. Blaine, I got you the Man of Steel. Brittany, I got you PowerGirl. Jake…Owen, I mean, you have Wolverine. Mike, you have Professor X. Andrew, you know I had to get you Bats. Luke, you should be honored to receive the Flash. Puck, I know that you are Mercedes' but I saw those Joker watches and I had to get them for you." Everyone shared a good chuckle at Puck doing his best Joker smile, before he called Sam a dork. "The other box, which you can open and wear, is the everyday watch…the newer and therefore not so collectible versions. Jake Puckerman, I think I got you Green Lantern, and Artie I got you Cyclops…or maybe I got those two backwards. Marcus, your watches are also Batman, but they're from the Michael Keaton era movies. Finn, we got Gordon, a savings bond, and the kid version of the Justice League watch and a collectible that could someday pay his way through Harvard. Anyway, everyone enjoy." Sam finished with a flourish.

By the time Sam had finished, Mercedes was ready. "Ok, so yeah, y'all already got your reception dresses, and the jewelry I want you all in…so that should about equal out to those collectible watches. So the only other thing I have for y'all is… a little something to hold your new jewelry. Now, I know that everyone gives metal jewelry boxes to their bridesmaids, but no…just no. You are each getting a hand crafted mahogany or cherry jewelry boxes. Joyanna and Marissa also got saving bonds, and I gave them each a set of diamond studs and kid Wonder Woman and Batgirl watches. Marley and Unique, I got each of you a jewelry box and a bauble or two to go into it too." She took a deep breath as Monica and Felicia passed the girls, including Brittany, their gifts. "Now that the easy part is out of the way, I love you…you eight-ten including you Marley and Unique- have made my life better for knowing you. You have helped me up when I fell. You have given me strength when I couldn't find any of my own. You have told me of my own beauty when every other voice was screaming that my beauty was a lie. You have shown me every type of platonic love there is in this world, you have shown me what real courage is and how sometimes even when God graces you with the best family ever, you can still come together and create your own extended family too. Thank you all for being here to take this first step of a life long journey with Sam and I."

After the gifts were all given and ooed and awed over, everyone settled down to talk. The atmosphere was jovial and they told stories and laughed until poor little Gordon fell asleep in his peach cobbler.

Everyone headed back to the hotel or their homes and got as much rest as they could. Brunch for the guests would be served in the Wyndham's restaurant, but the wedding party and the New Directions would be meeting at the Jones residence and having brunch at the same local eatery where Sam and Mercedes had had dinner that Thursday night. From there the women would move into the Wyndham's smaller ballroom which was being transformed into their beauty salon. The men would be corralled by Kurt, and they knew that the 'Lady Faced Despot' would be ruthless in making sure that everything was perfect.

* * *

After all this I bets to gets some good reviews.

Sorry...I must stop channeling my inner Santana. Review anyway. LOL

TTFN  
Anni


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to KayBee80 & Illiandyandra...the best Betas a crazy, slightly obsessed chick like me could dream of. Sorry for janking up your Friday ladies. Thanks for all the help.**

Sorry for the wait but Chapters 16-18 are the wedding and they need to be posted together. Chapter 19 will start the Reception. Not sure if it will be Cray long or not. Hope you all Read & Review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

On the morning of her wedding day, Mercedes Jones was awake by seven thirty. In the quiet of the morning, she couldn't help but giggle. This was the day she was going to become Mrs. Mercedes Jones-Evans…though her professional name would remain the same. She was marrying her Sam, and she couldn't wait. She couldn't stop smiling. Throwing back the covers she headed to the bathroom. She took care of her bodily needs; she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She looked at the big bath tub with its Jacuzzi jets and decided that a nice long soak would be the perfect way to start the day. She didn't have to be anywhere until ten. So she had plenty of time.

Mercedes walked into the bedroom of the suite and dug through her cosmetic's bag until she found her Egyptian Goddess body oil. She started the water as hot as she could stand it and poured in the oil, not much, just enough to give her skin a touch of extra pheromones. She also added in some unscented moisturizing cream bubble bath as well. Moving to the nightstand, she moved her iPod and docking station into the other room and set her most soothing playlist on shuffle. Mercedes strolled out of the bathroom and grabbed her current secret pleasure reading book. She left her hair wrapped under her sleep scarf, and slathered on a tea tree oil, menthol and willow extract mask, before she took off her sleep shirt and gingerly got into the steaming water. Settling back she relaxed in the soothing, aromatic water and lost herself in the world her current favorite author had created.

On the morning of his wedding day, Sam woke a little before seven. He was bouncing with energy so he decided to go for a run. He pulled on some boxer briefs and basketball shorts, grabbed his iPod, stretched and headed out. In the lobby, he found a large number of the Rangemen, including Ranger himself. They were all dressed similarly. "Y'all mind if I run with you?"

Ranger looked at him assessingly, wondering for a second if a comic book geek could handle their morning run. "We usually try to do at least four miles...five would be better."

Sam shrugged. He could handle that easily. "If we run to McKinley, do the track there and head back, we should be able to get in a full six miles." Sam looked thoughtful. "Bieste should have the football team there for their first weekend conditioning practice. If she is, I can talk her into letting us into the weight room and gym. I need to burn off some of this energy, or when I say my vows I know I'll say something stupid, and my friends will clown me for the rest of my life"

Lester chuckled, but before he could tease Sam, the elevator dinged, and out strolled both Noah and Jake Puckerman. "Oh good, you haven't left yet." Jake said his voice relieved. "Kurt asked us last night to go with you this morning for your run."

At the perplexed look on Sam's face, Puck laughed. "Don't ask me how he knew you'd be going for a run this morning. I just chalked it up to his somewhat stalker like knowledge of all of our lives."

"Anyway, Finn is gonna meet us at the school and if Bieste isn't there, he'll let us in." Jake explained as he kicked his leg up and let his knee touch his nose. Jake Puckerman's stretches looked more like he was getting ready to do an MMA fight or a dance off than go for a run, but in no time at all both brothers, Sam and all the Rangemen were running towards the high school. They kept their pace on the fast side of moderate, but soon Ranger and his men noticed that the native Limans were having no problem with the pace so they moved it up to their usual speed. When they reached the parking lot of William McKinley High School, they were met by a sleepy looking Finn. He was dressed to work out, but he had driven over rather than running. Puck noticed Ranger's slight change of expression and decided to answer his unasked question. "After he finished with football, Finn doesn't run unless something is chasing him." Several of the Rangemen chuckled. They all knew that Stephanie felt pretty much the same way about the activity. Sam, Puck and Jake led the way around the building to the track. Four quick circles later, Finn unlocked the doors to the gym and led the group inside.

The equipment wasn't up to Rangeman technological standards, but it was all serviceable and clean. They were able to do their weight training, and Puck picked the locks on the wrestling team's equipment locker so they would be able to get the mats out for sparing. As they were getting everything set up, Lauren strolled in wearing a long workout tunic and cropped leggings. "Thank God you guys are here. Jake, let me in on his way to the barber. I wanted to do something to burn off some energy, but all the chicks are taking bubble baths or whatever." She joined several of the Rangemen sparing with them and weight lifting with Binkie spotting for her. When it came time for the return run to the hotel, they all helped to clean everything up, put all the mats back and relock the equipment lockers. They offered Lauren the chance to make the run with them. She laughed so hard she hand to clutch her sides. "This bitch don't run for anything, not even if something is chasing me…they call it 'fight or flight' meaning I have a choice and I have a damn sight better chance of beating someone or something than I do outrunning it." She said as she headed for her rental car.

Once back in the hotel, Sam showered and threw on some jeans and a pullover. He felt great, and ironically more energized than he had when he was filled with nervous energy earlier that morning. He gathered everything he needed to take with him to the brunch, his gift for his bride and the more personalized gifts he had for Blaine and Brittany. He wondered for a moment how Mercedes' had spent her time this morning.

Mercedes stepped from the bath after soaking for over an hour. She padded naked to the shower stall and washed herself carefully and completely. Once she was clean, she wrapped one of the hotel's plush towels around herself. She crossed to the foggy mirror and cleansed her face. She slathered on her daily moisturizer with a decent grade SPF and decided to forgo makeup. It would only be removed for the stylists and makeup artists to do their work later. Mercedes took time to lotion every inch of her body, even going so far as to heading into the suite's living room and getting Stacey to do her back and shoulders. The lotion was a special blend that she had started having made years before it was now a part of her 'special occasion' regimen. She used it before any awards show. It combined the Egyptian Goddess oil with a shea butter, cocoa butter lotion, giving her a sweet, yet sensuous undertone for whatever other scent she decided to wear.

She carefully chose a strapless bra and matching panty set. Both her wedding and reception dresses were strapless and she didn't want to have bra marks in her shoulders later. Looking through the outfits she had brought with her to Lima, she finally settled on a white strapless mini dress that had a blue ribbon under her breasts. Laying that out on the bed, she looked at her shoe choices and decided to wear a pair of flat silver sandals. She took off her sleep scarf and brushed down her hair. After a few moments of thought, she pulled the waves into a high ponytail and used the brush to make sure that it lay flat and smooth as though it were her real hair. When people, aka her daddy, wonder why she is so willing to pay so much for her weaves, she told them that this was the reason when done right, they are all but invisible. She got dressed and headed into the suite's living room. Stopping she turned and went back to her suitcase. Inside she found the box containing Sam's wedding gift from her. She would have to give it to him at the brunch, because after that, they wouldn't see each other again until she was walking down the aisle. She also gathered together her gifts for Santana and Puck. She wasn't giving them to them until they got to the church, but she wanted to make sure that she had them when she was ready for them.

Thinking about all that was to transpire that day made her pull out her cell phone. She sent Sam a quick text. *Today is the day…twelve years in the making, but worth every moment if it means I can finally be truly yours and you truly mine.*

It took Sam a while to get back to her and she wondered how he had spent his morning. She shook her head and realized that he'd probably spent it working out. He always did that back in high school before a big event. He didn't do it for the way it might look or whatever, he did it because he liked to burn off his nerves that way. Finally he responded, *It's been thirty years in the making Darlin'. I truly feel that God created us for one another. This day has been coming since the moment you were born. My heart has been yours for the longest time. Today just makes it all official.*

They exchanged texts back and forth as they waited on everyone else in their suites to be ready to go. In reality they were each waiting on one of the Evans twins. Monica was long gone. She had left the room not long after Mercedes had awakened. Her schedule for the day was planned down to the minute, and for both Monica and Felicia as well as Kurt, it meant an early morning and a late night. No sooner had Mercedes gone to stand, Stacey finally ready, when Kurt cam bustling in. "If you two can tell me that you are both showered and ready for hair and makeup after brunch, then I can officially say that everything is going smoothly and is on schedule."

"Yup, showered, cleansed, moisturized and ready for all the primping my pour soul can handle." Stacey said cheekily. She was wearing a pretty light blue sundress with white polka dots and white ballet flats. Her hair was pulled back at the temples but hung down her back in golden waves. Stacey Evans looked young, fresh and innocent and she seemed to be veritably thrumming with happiness.

Kurt gave Mercedes a brief once over. "Bubble bath with goddess oil?"

"Check." She laughed.

"Romantic soul and R&B music playing in the background during said bath?"

"Check." Mercedes nodded.

"Trashy historical romance novel devoured?" Kurt teased.

"Check."

"Special blend body lotion used on every single portion of reachable skin." He continued.

"And unreachable." Mercedes told him. "I forced Stacey into servitude."

"Speaking of which…I'm gonna have to get me some of that lotion. Mercedes' skin is so soft I think I started wondering some cray-cray junk." Stacey gave Mercedes a very familiar lopsided grin. "Big brother has some damn good taste."

"Of course he does." Kurt smirked. "He picked Mercedes for his girl and me for his friend…now if only he could have picked his siblings. But really enough teasing, I don't have much time. Everything is going according to schedule at the church. The bruncheon will begin at eleven. You, girls are due back here to begin hair and makeup by 1 pm in the smaller ballroom downstairs which has been set up to Isis's and Mrs. Veronica's agreed upon and exacting specifications. Hair and makeup is scheduled from 1 to four. The photographer will arrive at 2, Maximilian and company arrived very late last night, and he is already annoying me greatly, but he would hear of no one else doing your photography today. Mercedes, you and Stacey or Satan will need to be back up here no later than three to get you into whatever ridiculously complicated device you are calling your lingerie for today."

"I found the most gorgeous corset and garter set at Agent Provocateur in Manhattan. And to be honest I may need both Santana and Stacey to get me into the damn thing…but it is amazingly sexy and just what I wanted." She told her friend honestly.

Kurt laughed merrily, before continuing. "Sometimes I'm very happy to be a gay male, a lot of what you women have to wear to look sexy looks rather painful. Anyway, the bridesmaids, Monica, Felicia, Unique and Marley will have to leave around that time to get into their dresses. Speaking of which," he paused and texted someone. "Moma E and MaMarie's dresses as well as Georgie's, and Joyanna's will be up momentarily. They'll need to dress here. Your wedding gown is in the dressing room at the church. Mr. Manoso was kind enough to give one of his men to guard it. Granted Ms. Plum had to explain to him why I was asking for a guard on a dress, but eventually he saw reason. The stretch hummer will be here by three thirty and it will head to the church promptly at four. You'll get into your dress, and the photos will commence. The prelude begins, and we'll start seating guests at 5. The processional will begin at 5:45. The actual ceremony will begin at six."

Mercedes nodded her understanding. She checked her blackberry, and found her wonderfully efficient Monica had set alarms at all the times she would need to know. Kurt continued undaunted. "The trailers have been delivered to WoodHaven, there are the two 'retiring rooms' for the bridal party and the baby care center. We also have one just for the cocktail hour change. The stage and dance floors were all completed yesterday. The dais for the head table was done as well. The reception florist is working as we speak. I am getting regular updates and everything is moving along swimmingly. Both of the DJ booths have been set up to their specifications. They should get there by five to set up. I took the favors out myself. They are in the changing trailer and are ready to be handed out near the end of the evening. We have three bar areas that will be open all evening. The largest of which is directly in front of the tent housing Wexler's and Bala's kitchens. The cocktail hour will begin at eight. There will be floating hor d'oeuvres and tapas. We'll have eight choices of hor d'oeuvres and four choices of tapas; that should be enough choice to please anyone. The drinks for the cocktail hour will include all your favorites as well as Sam's favorite craft beers."

"Wex has someone creating Petit Frere cocktails?" Mercedes interrupted.

"Of course." Kurt assured her. "Unfortunately the bridal party will miss it. The cocktail hour will take place after the receiving line and the bridal party, well the girls any way will be in the Dressing trailer changing into their reception dresses."

"Damn." The bride pouted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "They will be available all evening Mercedes Jones…I will make sure the Diva gets one. He is also crafting herb infused martinis in addition to the more traditional cosmos and some other creations. He brought three regular bartenders and six mixologists. There isn't much in the way of libations that won't be offered."

Stacey spoke up. "The bartenders and mixologists, will they be checking ids?"

Kurt laughed. "No. the only ones who might need to be carded will be easily identifiable. I mean teenagers and young children are very easy to spot. I don't think we have anyone on the guest list who falls into that hard to tell age." He said with an unconcerned shrug. "We do have special bracelets, retro sterling silver id bracelets with the letters DD engraved on them for any designated drivers, and we have the Lima cab company providing rides back here for those who need them."

That set Stacey's mind at ease so Kurt continued. "So, there will be some time for more photographs, depending on how long the ceremony itself runs. Then you will all be shuttled to the reception site. You and Sam in a small limo, the rest of the bridal party in two stretch hummers; you'll be joined by Mr. Manoso and Ms. Plum in your limo for safety…I do not trust any of the papz in town for this, one of them is the atrocious individual who not only managed to get those horrible post mortem Lohan pictures, but he actually sold them. Vulture!"

Before anyone could say anything to the horrific truth of his statement, all three of their cells started to raise an alarm. "I guess that means it's time to head out for the brunch." Stacey laughed. "Monica is a sneaky little thing. Wonder when she set the alarm on my phone?"

They all laughed as they headed down to the lobby. They drove to the restaurant in their own vehicles, for various reasons, one of which was simply because they could. The small restaurant with it's rather reggae vibe was perfect for an informal family get together. They had set up a selection of breakfast and light lunch dishes in a buffet allowing everyone to have what they wanted. In addition to the buffet there was a Belgian waffle station and an omelet station as well. Once everyone was seated, waiters came around with virgin mimosas as well as coffee, teas and juices. Everyone was chatting and having a great time. Someone decided that since Sam and Mercedes weren't doing the 'groom no see the bride 'til wedding' thing, they could go ahead and start the 'every time someone clinks a glass the bride and groom must kiss' thing early as well. Neither Mercedes nor Sam was complaining at all.

Sam stood and asked for everyone's attention. "Now last night we gave out our gifts to our bridal party, but somehow I neglected someone. The beautiful woman who has agreed to make me the happiest mortal man on the face of this whole wide world." He pulled out a gorgeous Tiffany blue box. It was too big to be another ring or a pair of earrings, and the wrong shape to be a necklace or bracelet. "Since our theme is Endless Love, I thought that a watch would be apropos. They said that the materials will last forever, just like my love for you."

Mercedes stood and gave Sam a sweet kiss. "Great minds…I have something for you as well." She pulled out a distinctive black box with antique gold lettering on the top. "I have to say I wasn't as deep. I knew that you'd be wearing French cuffs today and possibly often in the future, so I got you some cufflinks and shirt studs that spoke to me. They reminded me of your eyes." She smiled up at him and passed him the package.

The kiss they shared had everyone on their feet. There was so much love infused in the sweetly simple touching of their lips that it spoke to every soul in the room. When he stood erect, in more ways than one, Sam cleared his throat and tried to get his mind right to continue what he needed to say. "Now that I have rectified my biggest mistake, I have to move down to Blaine and Brittany…the two people responsible for making sure that I learned the error of my idiocracy all those years ago so that when the day came that Mercedes finally forgave me, I wouldn't make the same dumbass mistakes all over again. Now I know that I gave some truly awesome gifts last night…I mean there isn't a groom ever who will top those…but for you two I think you deserve a little something special." He gestured and two waiters brought out medium size wrapped canvases. One was wrapped in a very dignified blue and silver paper, while the other was wrapped in My Little Pony paper. "I've had these at my offices for a while, but the time never seemed right to give them to you. I think today is the perfect day." He started to sit down but had another thought. "But don't open them here…like seriously. Wait until you get back to the hotel." Blaine and Brittany each disappeared to put their gifts in their respective vehicles, well Lauren walked Brittany out to her car and they put the painting away. MIT degree or not, no one was crazy enough to give Brittany S. Pierce a driver's license.

Mercedes looked around and let her eyes meet first Santana and then Puck. She tried to let them know that she had something special for them as well, but that she would prefer to give it to them in private. They both seemed to understand so she sat back relieved. When she turned her attention back to the assembled family Stevie and Stacey were standing. Stevie reached under the table and pulled out an envelope and a smallish package. The twins came up to the front together and seemed to take a second to decide who would speak. "Now, all of us here know the SamCedes back story. You know about homelessness and prom on a budget, and a summer romance, and moves and flings, and well everything. Some of you even consider yourselves witnesses, but Stace and I, we saw a lot more than most of you did. We got to see the building of a love that, even when we were little kids, we knew was the real deal." Stevie began. "We got to see them struggle to move from being acquaintances to being best friends to being each other's whole world."

"We got to see our brother find the other half of him. No offense to Quinn or Santana or Brittany, but we got to watch our big brother find the only woman he has ever dated who was as kind and giving and selfless as he was and still is. You see for you guys 'homeless' just meant we lived in a hotel room and Sam had to work rather than have fun. But for us, it meant not feeling really full a lot of the time, and when we did, it was almost always because Sam chose to go completely without or because Mercedes had accidentally on purpose cooked or ordered way too much food. Mercedes did a lot for us she didn't have to do. She took time to come and play with us. She went out of her way to make sure that we still got to be kids and do fun summer kid things. Southerner are born 'cut off their nose to spite their face' proud and we weren't any different. Yet somehow Mercy managed to help us all the time without ever making it feel like we were her charity case or pet project. She became our big sister in all but blood. The day we moved to Kentucky was the scariest day I've ever known. Scarier than being homeless, scarier than hearing sounds I was way too young to hear coming from the other rooms in that hell hole. Scarier than anything that had happened to me at that point…because for the first time ever I had to watch my big brother Sammy cry. No not just cry, but cry like his heart was ripped from his chest." Stacey's voice flooded with pain and tears, so Stevie took back over for her.

"You see to us, Sam was somebody who didn't cry. He held us when we did. To see him crying that day, looking back towards Mercy, it made me make a decision that I have lived by for a long damn time. I wanted no part of love, if it could do that to someone like Sam. Granted now I kind of know that was stupid as hell. I mean yeah it hurt him to leave her; it truly hurt all of us. Stacey and I spent two hours trying to figure out how we could trick her into the car and drive off before she got out. But as much as it hurt him to leave her, when things got better for real and he got the chance to come back to Lima, come back to her, he jumped at it even though she had a boyfriend. Of course, being the wonderful little brother I was; I asked him if he'd lost what passed for his mind. Do you know what he told me? He told me that even just being able to see her, just see her, had to feel better than being that far away from her. In my infinite wisdom, I once again decided that love was for the birds. I felt that way for a long time. Sam visited us for the holidays, and even when Mercy was dating somebody else, she still sent us all Christmas gifts…damn good ones too. She found out from Sam, or maybe that Irish kid that I was struggling with reading in school, I really didn't want to read any of the stupid stuff they told me I had to. Somehow my big sister managed to get her hands on my teacher's email and sent her all the information that woman needed to get me interested in what she was teaching. Even if she and Sam weren't still together she was still looking out for me. That never changed. We lost touch, I guess it's not that hard when you're little and don't have a phone of your own or even an e-mail address, but when she was opening for Kelly Rowland, she was on the radio in Louisville talking about the tour stop, and she asked if she could give a shout out. I still remember hearing her voice again for the first time after three years. She said "My Evans' fam…and you know who I'm talking to…there are tickets waiting on you four at the will call window. I told Mama and Dad, and thanks to a lot of begging and Stacey's puppy eyes, we went. And just like she said there were tickets there in all our names. She never forgot about us. No matter how many years have passed, or how much of a dumbass my brother was, she never stopped caring about us."

It was Stacey's turn to take over for a very chocked up Stevie. "Anyway, we are way off topic. We just, we wanted to say thank you to our Angel of Mercy and to our big brother for being all God intended when he created older siblings. So here you guys." She handed Sam the package and the envelope. "Stevie may think what he learned is that love is for the birds, but I learned that I should never settle for less than a love like y'all have."

Mercedes shakily moved around the table to hug the twins. Whispering "I love you too," over and over through her tears. In the audience, Edith Jones, and Marie Evans exchanged secretive smiles. Sam joined his bride, clapping his brother on the shoulder, and placing a kiss on his sister's forehead. His words mimicked Mercedes' as they all hugged for a long minute. Marcus Jones rose to his feet, "Alright, already…her older brother wants to say something too. I'm kind of glad that we have this chance to get to super personal reflections out of the way here. Cause TMZ don't need to know any of what I'm 'bout to say. Now, my Cedes has always been a Diva. When she was six, she could sing Whitney Houston's Greatest Love of All and make a grown man cry. But she has always had the world's softest heart to go along with her big attitude. She and I had very different high school experiences, and there were times I'd talk to her and she would sound just plain weary. She would sound so lonely and tired that I honestly worried that the next call from home would be to tell me that I didn't have a little sister anymore. Those times the only thing that kept me from coming back here and showing my ass in that school was the fact that if I did start breaking heads I'd be charged as an adult beating up a child. But then she joined the glee club, and I'm not gonna lie and say that she didn't still sound weary a lot of times. But slowly and surely those times got further and further apart. I started hearing names other than Kurt as her friends. I heard some names that I still wanted to beat too, like Quinn, Satan, we're cool now. But I'm not gonna lie, one time during your sophomore year, I seriously though about getting Georgie to get some of her sorors together and come up here and kick both your asses and shave your heads bald."

"Anyway, her junior year, I started hearing a new name…Sam. Now I'm not trying to be funny, but there are some things a big brother don't need to hear. And the way Mercedes said 'Sam' from the jump…fell square into that category. Even when he was still chasing popularity…trying to hide his inner dork…Dr. Suess is not a viable introduction quote, man; Cedes still saw something in him that she found grossly intriguing…at least to her big brother it was gross. I had to hear way too much about Sam after Rocky Horror. Then when they actually got close, I loss a lot of still usable clothing; Sis cleaned my closet out for her _Sam_." Marcus mimicked a teenage girl in love when he said Sam's name. "I didn't mind though…I mean he needed and I had. Besides, he made my little sister happier than I had heard her sound since she started high school. What should have been another lonely summer, she sounded like she was on top of the world. I'm not gonna tell you about the way she sounded when she told me that the Evans family had to move…instead let me tell you what Sam said when I called him. You see my mom had his family's cell phone number, I got it and I called and asked to speak to Sam. I offered him my room. I told him that he could let his family move and stay with Cedes. His answer that day is the reason that I respect him as much as I do. He told me that he couldn't do that. He couldn't leave his family when they were struggling their hardest. That as much as he loved my sister, he just couldn't stay. He said that if he were the type of guy who could then that meant that he wasn't worthy of Cedes anyway. That was my epiphany moment. That was the moment that I decided that Sam wasn't some dorky douchebag out to deflower my baby sister…that he was a good man and that he might just be good enough to make her happy. So _Sam_," Marcus again broke out the 'ain't he dreamy' tone. "I'm passing _my_ baby, my first little girl, into your care. You done had you're strikes with me…but now, you've got the next seventy years to prove that you might actually be worthy of her. Cedes, you still owe me for all them clothes, though." He finished on a laugh. His speech was exactly what the room needed after Stevie and Stacey's tear jearking dialogue. Marcus sent Joyanna forward holding two boxes that she handed to her aunt and her new uncle, and received hugs in exchange.

Edith and Heath came up and hugged Mercedes and Sam, they passed the couple an envelope before turning to the room at large. "I never had any doubt in my mind that we would one day be celebrating the union of these two. I never had any doubt because if they hadn't gotten their heads out of the evacuation orifices within the next six to twelve months, Santana, Tina and I were going to handle the extraction for them." Edith said sweetly.

Heath looked down at her and smile. "Really, I had a similar extraction planned with Puck, Kurt and Burt." His booming laugh ricocheted off the walls of the room making everyone smile. "Now we gave to charity like you wanted…but that's my little girl you're marrying. So we wanted to do something a little special."

"So we decided to get you something that some people might consider to be a little manipulative. I like to say it's a little motivational." Edith said with a smirk. "It's a gift card for Bel-Bambini, good for the next two years."

Sam's face turned redder than it had ever quite managed before. "Uhhh…thank you." he croaked. Something told him that gift card wouldn't make it to the end of the first year, let alone a second.

The room filled with laughter, even more so when Burt and Carol, and Marie and Dwayne all gave them very similar gifts. Unfortunately with all the speeches and gift giving, they head run out of time. Monica and Felicia bustled all the ladies out and into Mercedes' Tahoe, Tina's rented Forerunner, Lauren's rented Murano and Santana's rented Altima. They made it back to the Wyndham in record time.

Isis and Veronica had turned the smaller ballroom into a salon. There were four hair stations, and three makeup stations. There was also a waiting area where those who were not being styled could sit and converse with each other and with those who were in the chairs. The two veteran hairstylists were ruling the younger less experienced stylists with iron fists. "Alright ladies, now," Isis said as soon as she made sure that everyone was present. "Monica, and Felicia will be working with Rya, Dani and Helena. Those two will be going through hair and makeup at the same time because they have to be dressed and back at the church by three. While those two are in the hair chairs closest to the makeup stations, I'll be doing Georgie's locs, and Mrs. Veronica will be working on Mrs. Jones." She looked everyone else over. "After Monica and Felicia are finished and Georgie and Mrs. Jones move to the makeup chairs, I'll work on Candice and Santana. Mrs. Veronica is going to handle Mrs. Jones make up as well so that chair will be taken over by Gina, Gina will be working on Tina and Jennie. Georgie, Melody will handle your makeup. When I finish with Candice and Santana, they may have to wait on chairs, but Tawny will handle both of you. Gina will pass Tina and Jennie off to Dani and Melody respectively."

Iris looked around making sure that everyone was following her directives. Monica and Felicia had gone over to Rya and Helena. It was fortunate that the ladies had met almost all the stylist the night before. With a curt nod she continued. "Monica and Felicia are getting the polished pony; you'd have to straighten those curls first." She told her stylists. "Now after Gina and I finish those four, the chairs will go to Rya, Helena and Mrs. Veronica. Rya will have Quinn and Mrs. Hummel, Mrs. Veronica will have Unique, and Helena will have Mrs. Evans. When they move to the makeup chairs Quinn will have to wait while Mrs. Veronica handles Mrs. Hummel and Mrs. Evans. Tawny will have Unique in the third makeup chair. Quinn when it is your turn, Dani will do your face."

"Everyone keeping up? Good." She said before going back into drill sergeant mode. The next four in the chair will be Lauren, Rachel, Marley and Stacey. Lauren, you have Gina for hair and Melody for makeup. I don't have a prescribed hairstyle for you, so look through the books or check online and find you one to show Gina when you get in the chair. Melody will do her own thing on your face. The same suggestions hold true for you Rachel and Marley. Rachel, Dani has you for makeup, Marley you are sharing Melody. Stacey, you'll have to wait after hair, your makeup artist is Tawny, though.

Once those four are out of the way, Sunshine, Madison, Mercy-Lady and Brittany, you guys will take the hair chairs. Madison will be served by Gina, pick your own style, then Melody. Sunshine, you'll have Rya on your hair, again you are free to pick your own style and then Melody will do your face. Brittany, you've got Helena followed by Tawny, and I'm doing my girl Mercy. After all those are done, then and only then will we send for Joyanna and Marissa, Mrs. Veronica will handle Joyanna and Marissa will be taken care of by Gina." She finally finished the rundown. "Good. Now if your name isn't Monica, Felicia, Georgie or Mrs. Dr. Edith Jones, DDS, go change out of those dresses and into some button down shirts or robes and wet down your hair. You've got thirty minutes to get your butts back down here ready to get your hair and faces did. Oh and wash off all makeup and even moisturizers, we got you." Isis turned on her iHome, set that thing to shuffle and everyone got to work.

Isis, Mrs. Veronica and the stylists all worked like machines. Rya and Helena used leave in conditioner to moisten Monica and Felicia's hair. Then together they used blow dryers to straighten the redhead's curls. With both of them working, they had Monica's hair sleek and slick in no time at all. When they finished with both women, they looked beautiful, sleek and professional. Dani had kept their makeup light; using light neutrals she brightened their eyes and gave dewy, pink lips. As soon as she released them, they rushed upstairs changed into their identical lavender strapless a line, knee length dresses with their cross body ruching and ribbon flower at the right waist details. Both girls wore flats and took their four inch lavender, tan and black heels with them.

For the bridesmaids the stylists were all working with the same template for both hair and beauty. Their hair was first divided into two sections parted right in front of the woman's ears. Then then the back portion was pulled into a smooth ponytail at the middle of her head. With a little hair spray and a paddle brush, everything was made smooth and sleek. Then came the intricate part, the ponytails were divided into small sections and curled and twisted and pinned into place, leaving the centermost section for the very last, until they formed a curled chignon. Then the front portion was parted in the way that suited the woman best either left, right or center. That part was then loosely pulled back and upon being wrapped around the ponytail holder, the ends were curled and twisted and added to the chignon. The whole assembly was then lightly sprayed with hair spray to last the night. For the bridesmaids, and Maids of Honor, their makeup was personalized for skintones, but kept to the same basic premise. Shimmery neutral eyes, rosy, but well blended cheeks and wine stained lips.

Both mothers were given sleek chignons with braid details. Edith's was higher and her braid thicker, wrapped just around the base. Marie's was lower with her braid both wrapped around the base of her chignon and threaded through the bun as well. Marie's makeup was completely different than Edith; she was given copper eye shadow, with silvery highlighting, dewy bronzed cheeks, and copper stained lips highlighted with apricot gloss. Edith was turned into a siren, the makeup used to make her brown eyes look large and luminous. She didn't let them bother with blush, and her lips were given a deep, rich red coating.

Mercedes was given a voluminous version of the braided Grecian updo. Isis even added extra tracks in to increase the volume of hair. The end product was a beautiful; it stood up at the front almost as high as some of Kurt's hairstyles from high school. Her jet black weave then flowed into a smoother, less curly, high, wide chignon. Between the bump at the front and the chignon at the back, two thick braids made of weave dyed to match hers exactly were wound around the crown of her hair. While Isis cleaned up her hair tools and pulled out her makeup tools, Mercedes, Santana, and Stacey hurried to Mercedes' hotel room and carefully tied Mercedes into her AP Raphaella white and silver corset, and garter belt. Santana and Stacey hurriedly affixed the brides' lace topped silk stockings to the Raphaella garter belt and grabbed the accessories cases they would need to take to the church with them including the Christian Louboutin shoe box and Mercedes' jewelry cases. The two women poured themselves into their dresses, while Mercedes put a button front tunic on over her lingerie and slid her feet into white ballet flats. When they returned to the 'salon', Maximilian had arrived on time and was unobtrusively taking pictures. He not only caught the actions taking place, somehow he managed to capture the underlying moments. Like when Mercedes' and Edith's eyes caught and held across the space and for a few moments and everything else fell away and you simply saw the joy of a mother whose daughter was marrying the man she loved.

In another shot he managed to get Santana, Tina and Lauren geeking out behind Mercedes' back as Isis gently glued into place a million mink hair lashes into place. The three very different women all truly cared for the bride and were happy that she was finally beginning her happily ever after. Elsewhere in the room he caught Stacey getting fussed at by Tawny for starting to cry happy tears and ruining the work she was doing. Unique and Marley were caught being silly and practicing their Tony awards 'so surprised and honored that I won' faces. Candice was working with Jennie and Georgie to try to teach them to at least carry a decent tune. Carol and Marie were singing old love songs from the late eighties. It was all captured in both streaming stills and video.

Isis used purple not just to play into the wedding's color scheme, but also because using purples on brown eyes made them brighter, and when done correctly gave even the biggest doe eyes, a look of pure, wide eyed innocence that made them look even more glamorous and beautiful. First an intense amethyst eye liner with just a hint of shimmer, followed by a brownish purple called 'glamorous' under the crease and a lighter tanish lavender called 'mischievous mulberry' above it. At the very outer edge a dark grayish purple called 'storm' blended into the other purples. She used a cinnamon colored blush on an angled blush brush starting on the very apples of Mercedes' cheeks and then blending back to her hairline. Finally, she sued just a tough of 'antique finish gold' to the apples and blending it lightly as a highlighting. For Mercedes' lush, plump lips, Isis mixed a deep, rich red and a mid-tone plum together; she layered that over a dark berry lipstain, and topped it with a Mercedes' favorite sheer champagne gloss. The effect made her lips look even plumper, fuller and juicer. Once she finished Mercedes' makeup, Isis moved behind her and with a gesture Rya brought over Mercedes' simple sheer silk chapel length monogrammed veil. Isis carefully affixed the veil's combs behind the second braid. She also threaded the sapphire and diamond hair pins Mercedes had purchased as her something blue through the combs further locking the combs and ensuring that the pins stayed in place.

As they had been finished, the bridesmaids and the other New Directions and the family members had gone up to their rooms, and changed into their wedding apparel. Monica and Felicia had taken everything they would need for the reception 'costume' change to the venue earlier that morning. Isis was sending her beauty supplies over as soon as everything was cleaned up and ready to go. The ladies made their way out of the hotel, and with the assistance of Binkie, Junior and Lester, they climbed into the stretch Hummers and were underway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to KayBee80 & Illiandyandra...the best Betas a crazy, slightly obsessed chick like me could dream of. Sorry for janking up your Friday ladies. Thanks for all the help.**

Sorry for the wait but Chapters 16-18 are the wedding and they need to be posted together. Chapter 19 will start the Reception. Not sure if it will be Cray long or not. Hope you all Read & Review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

Mercedes and her bridal party arrived at the church and were met by a smiling Kurt. The old friends embraced and without thought or hesitation broke out into their old choreographed _Diva_ handshake. They shared a small giggle. "Diva, you are glowing with happiness, and if it weren't for the fact that Isis would kill me for ruining those gorgeous eyes, I swear I would weep with sheer joy." He hugged her tightly to him, before getting back down to business. In a brisk, efficient and completely commanding manner that would have done a drill sergeant proud, Kurt had the ladies lined up front and center. He gave them all a complete once over. The bridesmaids and maids of honor were perfect. They had all followed his directions precisely, as had the stylists. He turned his attention to the other women of the party.

Lauren looked amazing. The tall, rather broad girl had chosen a burnished gold tone dress with a deep V neckline mirrored with a deep upside down V empire waistline. The bodice was lace embellished with crystals. The dress had three quarter length sleeves and its skirt was floor length, and was comprised of several layers of thin, almost sheer silk. She'd allowed her cleavage to be its own accessory but was wearing large gold chandelier statement earrings. Her hair was half up, but flowed down her back in a river of brown curls. She didn't bother with the super high heels her counterparts all had, instead she was wearing a pair of kitten heeled lace and satin pumps just a shade or two darker than her dress.

Unique was in a silk chiffon, sleeveless, mock wrap dress with a ruffled collar, and a ruffled high low hem. The dress was a gorgeous deep coral that enlivened her skin tone. Her auburn highlighted dark brown hair was wrapped into a neat 40's style barrel roll bun, and her vintage gold jewelry matched the style wonderfully. She'd camouflaged the breadth of her shoulders with a matching coral lace bordello jacket. The jacket's sleeves ended in ruffles that mirrored those on the dresses' hem and neckline. In her hand she carried her four inch heels which had thicker heels and were simple gold strappy sandals with a wide strap around the ankle. Next to Unique stood Marley Rose. Marley looked adorable; she'd had her hair formed into a complicated six strand side braid that came over the shoulder of her one shoulder tourmaline orange Ralph Lauren evening gown. The dress was simplicity personified and fit Marley well, showing that subtle though they may be, she did have curves. She had paired the floor length dress with a pair of Kenneth Cole ivory four inch sandals. The shoes had a ruched ivory satin vamp and a wide band around her ankles. Or they would when she took them out of the box and put them on. Looking at them Kurt was happy that he had decided against having them try to match or even coordinate. They're colors were dramatically different, and yet they looked amazing standing together.

Kurt took a deep breath before he turned to look at Rachel. He hadn't had the time to take her shopping or even to send her a complete ensemble shopping list for her look as he often did when they were on divergent coasts. He was actually pleasantly surprised. He sighed for a moment at the slightly insipid shade of opal pink, but he was overall happy with the dress she had chosen. The dress itself was a little old fashioned. It was floor length, with a very subtle sweetheart neckline and empire waist. The bodice was pleated, and had tiny satin cap sleeves. Immediately under the bodice was a wide beaded and crystal belt from which the skirt dropped a waterfall of satin to the floor. She was wearing modest two inch heels that seemed to have been made to match the belt. Her jewelry was simple, diamond solitaire necklace and earrings. Her wrists and fingers were bare. Rachel's hair was up in a familiar French twist and he wished for a moment that she had stepped past prom, but decided that maybe seeing Sam and Mercedes getting married had simply made her nostalgic.

Burying a smirk, Kurt couldn't help but look over at Sunshine. She had gotten herself ready, and looked just as nice as Rachel. Actually she looked better. While Rachel's hair and makeup had the unmistakable advantage of a professional touch, Sunshine's emerald green Grecian gown won the day. The dress was one shouldered with a crossover bodice. It was also an empire waist, the waistline outlined by darling little rosettes that extended up the strap around Sunshine's petite shoulder. The skirt fell to the floor graduating from emerald green under her pregnancy swollen breasts down forest where it brushed against her gold and green sandals. Sunshine had stopped getting highlights or color of any sort in her hair as soon as she found out she was pregnant, so her hair was a curtain of dark, almost black, brown. She had curled it until it looked like a riot of thick shiny curls. Her jewelry was very simple, a pair of emerald drop earrings that had belonged to Carol years ago. Carol had given them to Sunshine on her wedding day. They were always given to the wife of the first born boy in Finn's biological father's family. One day Sunshine would pass them on to Gordon's wife. Kurt was certain that she had purchased the dress just to go with the beautiful antiques.

Kurt saw Carol looking at him with a little smirk on her face. It was a well-known secret that Carol much preferred Sunshine to Rachel. So she probably agreed with his assessment; Sunshine was the clear winner in the competition between Rachel and the Filipino woman. He took a moment to look at his stepmother. She was laughing at something Edith and Marie were saying and he couldn't help but thinking that Carol Hudson-Hummel was at her most beautiful when she laughed. Her burnish brown hair was shot through with grey, that she never bothered to color, and for the wedding she had let the stylists turn the short layers into a formal top knot with eye framing bangs. Her dress was a shade of blue that looked like the fabric version of blue iolite. It had a lace bodice with a pleated satin faux jacket collar. At the bottom edge of the collar, there was a floral beaded broach. The dress's skirt started at Carol's natural waist and stopped at her ankles. The tulle skirt had godet pleats and swirled around easily. She had finished it with a pair of sensible matching peep toe pumps. Kurt gave her a proud smile. She looked lovely. She had come so far from the denim clad woman he'd introduced his father to all those years ago.

That thought had him looking at his most recent protégé. Sugar had picked out a peridot green tea length A-line dress with darker green crinolines under the flaring skirt. The dress' neckline was a work of art; an asymmetrical lace overlay over the deep v neckline was then topped by beading in the center of the flowers that made up the lace. The back of the dress didn't start until an inch past the small of her back. She paired it with a pair of five inch Michael Kors slingback, peep toe white pumps. He assessed the look of her makeup, she'd let the ladies stay very neutral with her fuschia lipstick as her face's focal point. She had kept her jewelry simple- just a pair of diamond and peridot earrings and a matching tennis bracelet and cocktail ring. He gave her a look of approval to which Sugar responded with a happy dance.

Madison let loose a low chuckle, drawing Kurt's attention to her. She was wearing sapphire blue and looked exquisite. The dress was a strapless, satin mini dress with a crumb catcher neckline. The crumb catcher's pleats were then folded into complicated cross-body wrap around pleats that added interest to what would have been a boring dress otherwise. To the dress she added a pair of ultra-high sapphire and black Ivanka Trump Phallon evening sandals. The shoes had a sapphire satin vamp with a large blue bow detailing. Her earrings were diamond and white gold chandeliers and made one hell of a statement. She'd eschewed a necklace and just added some white gold bangles on one arm and a tennis bracelet on the other. Her short hair was a riot of curls with a diamante ribbon threaded through them. Her makeup was dramatic, a sultry pseudo- smoky eye done in shades of brown rather than the traditional grays. Melody had used a shimmery bronzer for blush and gave her candy apple red lips. Her lips formed into a smile directed at Kurt that said, 'Do I pass inspection'? He gave her a smirk and a nod. "Come on all. We have just enough time to tour the sanctuary before we go and get Cedes into that gorgeous work of art she calls a dress."

Kurt led them into the church. The vestibule had been temporarily re-wallpapered in silvery white chiffon. There were two five foot stands on either sides of the main doors that held huge sprays of African Violets, Calla Lilies and Crocuses. The center aisle was perfectly clean and the carpet waited only on the runner. The pews were decorated with a long sweep of the same silvery white chiffon, broken by two foot tall round bouquets of purple flowers adorning every third pew up to the four family pews which each had its own bouquet. The family pew bouquets had large bows of the same chiffon whose ends trailed to the bottom of the dark wood of the pews. "The ushers from Rangeman know who is allowed to sit in the family pews, the rest of the people they will escort up the side aisles and fill from the front to the back."

Mercedes noticed something different at the front. Off to the side, behind the microphones a seven piece string orchestra was tuning their instruments. "Uh…when did we decide on the orchestra?"

Kurt laughed. "We didn't. Baby U decided that; they were his wedding gift to you. He is upstairs stripping the music tracks from all the vocals for the songs that will be playing both for the prelude and the processional. They are prepared to back every song being sung. They do add a certain elegance that prerecorded music just doesn't offer."

Edith Jones chuckled proudly. "Remember when you were eight and I told you that treating everyone fairly and well was its own reward?" Both Mercedes and Kurt nodded. They had gotten that lecture when they were overheard trying to figure out how to get away with doing something evil to Santana because the little Latina had stolen Kurt's specially prepared lunch. "This would be one way you get rewarded for being a good person." She finished.

The three of them exchanged a swift hug, and Kurt lead them up to the pulpit. "We were able to find a wrought iron garden arch, which Puck and Jake painted silver for us, because that damn florist said we had to supply it ourselves. We're going to donate it to the church after the ceremony in case any future brides here like the look. It has been threaded through with all the white hydrangeas in the tri-state area. Interspersed in the white we've added twenty-four purple orchids, and two dozen purple calla lilies." He told them. "We've also added the graduate white round bouquets on the altar stair against the wall. Best of all, the arbor is wired for sound so we won't have to try to pass a microphone, or mic Sam and Cedes."

"You've thought of everything and it all looks amazing Kurt. You should be very proud." Marie Evans said with a big smile.

"Thank you MaMarie. But this is what I do…I couldn't have my Diva's day be anything less than perfect." He returned with a shy smile.

He led them through the pulpit side doors to the dressing room. It was staged perfectly. Kurt had set out some antique hand mirrors as well as setting a huge floor mirror against the closet door. Monica or Felicia had taken Mercedes' accessories from the Hummer and arranged them beautifully, but efficiently around the room. Mercedes' friends helped her out of her coverup, and Maximilian had her pose as though she was simply going about her business in her very sexy lingerie. "What on earth are you taking naughty pictures of that Diva for?" Unique finally asked. The transgender woman didn't even like women. But seeing Mercedes walking around the room in that piece of confection called lingerie was making her wonder weird things. The ivory color was warm against Mercedes chocolate skin. The shorter black woman's breasts were bubbling over the top of the corset's molded cups in a way that would have been indecent if it weren't so alluring.

Santana laughed. "I slipped him a grand to get him to do it is why." The room gave a collective eye roll. "What? It's my real wedding gift to Trouty." She defended. She also didn't mention that she'd slipped Maxi an extra five hundred to slip her a copy of the final product of what he put together for Sam. Madison laughed hardest. She knew her girlfriend well enough to suspect.

Mercedes just shrugged it off. "These bets not show up on the net, Santana." She warned just to keep up with what they expected of her. The only difference between this and most bridal dressing room pictures was that she didn't have on the thin slip of a robe most brides wore for these shots. Mercedes also knew she had paid enough for her lingerie that she was happy it was getting some attention. She unlocked her travel jewelry case and pulled out her panure for her wedding day. It was a piece of art comprised of diamonds. She would never let anyone know how much she'd paid for it, but it had appreciated quite a bit over the last two years since she purchased it denying that she would ever marry, but knowing that if she did, this was what she wanted to be wearing when she did.

The set was comprised of a grand neckpiece and earrings. Each earring started as a half carat stud from which dangled 18 quarter carat stones set in gently curving 'branches' of platinum that was ended in a solid carat pear shaped diamond. Off each side of the branches, were four round cut 'leaves' ranging in size from three quarter carat to one and half carat each. The necklace itself was even more amazing. It had seven such 'branches, graduating from eight half carat diamonds long in the outer 'branches' up to twenty in the center. From the center and longest 'branch' hung a two carat round diamond from which hung a three and a half pear shaped teardrop of a diamond. On each side of the center most branch, at the bottom of the bracketing branches hung a two carat teardrop diamond. Next to those dangled another set of two carat round diamonds. Again each branch had leaves. Each leaf ranging from three quarters of a carat to one and a half carat, but among the 'leaves', there were eight five carat round stones perfectly centered along what would have been the center strand of a lesser neck piece. Though most people would have been pleased to wear these magnificent stones as they hung suspended from a simple filigree chain, such was not the case for the woman known the world round as Mercedes Jones. One of the things Mercedes loved most about the panure was that the chain of the necklace wasn't simple or plain either. Instead it was as elaborate as any she had ever seen before or since. It was made up of nine round cut one carat diamonds on each side of the platinum double fish hook clasp.

Mercedes had actually gotten the set at an estate auction in Devonshire in Britain during one of her world tours. The price she'd paid had been half what it had been appraised for and she'd not gone to her next tour stop until it was insured by Lloyd's of London. She kept it locked in this special case, that she then kept locked in a special safe deposit box at her bank. Only she and Kurt had the key to the safe deposit box, and he didn't even have a key to the travel jewelry case. When she carefully pulled it up off its velvet resting place, everyone gasped so intensely that they created a vacuum in the room for a moment. "Diva, please tell me that you didn't have Justin and I travel with that shit load of diamonds without an armed guard…or twenty." Kurt breathed.

"Fuck that. I wants to know where she got it and how I can get one my damn self." Santana moaned.

"It's so pretty." Marley, Stacey and Madison all breathed in one voice.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Ooh Chile…I wants to be you when I grow up." Unique squealed.

Rachel just gaped. "I…I…" she looked far more like a trout than Sam had ever thought to. "I haven't made enough money in my whole career to ever buy something like that…let alone insure it." She took another deeply dramatic breath. "Oh please tell me it is insured."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Of course, it's insured. Do I look brand damn new? I had it insured by Lloyds of London before I owned it an entire hour."

Sunshine just laughed. She was loving the look of pure envy on the face of Rachel Berry. The Broadway maven was positively pea green with jealousy and for once Sunshine could completely enjoy it because it wasn't about Finn.

The mothers stopped everyone from oohing and awing. Edith forced Mercedes to put on the kimono she'd brought with her and Maximilian took the Mother helping the Bride dress shots. She fastened the gorgeous neckpiece around Mercedes neck and helped her to put on the watch Sam had gifted her with earlier that day. Then Santana and Georgie helped her into her garter belt and shoes. Those pictures were adorable because Santana kept tickling Mercedes' feet and the chocolate diva had her head thrown back in laughter. Her shoes were made of the world's best illusion fabric and swirls comprised of a multitude of Swarovski crystals. Their five inch heels were covered in silver satin and boasted the red bottom trademark of Louboutins. Maximilian caught epic shots of Kurt, Edith and Stacey helping Mercedes into her dress.

The one of a kind, designer altered Maggie Sottero's Antoinette, was very heavy. The bodice and outer skirt were constructed of Dupioni silk, rather than taffeta like the original, though the underskirts were still made of the Lovelle taffeta. It also had two extra layers of taffeta skirts for maximum bell. The dress' bodice was subtly boned with a corset closure at the back that didn't even begin until several inches under Mercedes' shoulder blades. It was embellished all over with a heraldic flourish pattern of top of the line, hand sewn Swarovski crystals. Mercedes had chosen the whitest of whites, known within the House of Sottero as diamond white, and the skirts, with their artful little pickups looked like a frothing, bubbling river of super white silk that flowed out to a cathedral length train. The hem was a bubble hem and had one full pickup at the front, pulling that portion of the skirt up to her right hip. It was held there by further embellishments in the form of white taffeta roses with Swarovski crystals leaves. Mercedes had asked very politely if the company could make the dress with the silver backing and threads for the crystals and they had been happy to comply. The dress was strapless but rather than having a true sweetheart neckline, the dress only had a very subtle scoop. It was a romantic ballgown, perfectly fit for the princess Mercedes knew herself to be.

Once the dress was in place, Max got some wonderful stills of Edith and Marie working together to tie the wide white ribbons. The dress fit like a dream though Edith, Marie and Carol all reminisced about the row of buttons they had each had to deal with on their dresses. Unique and Sunshine helped her to fasten on her platinum and diamond cuff antique, art deco bracelet she'd found during the last stop of her recently completed world tour. The stop where this had all began.

Once she was finished, they carefully arranged her veil and Max took pictures of her with each of the women in the room. As soon as he finished that he laughingly told her that it was time for him to go capture 'Prince Sam' and make sure he is fit for a princess like Jonesé.

"Oh shiza." Mercedes groaned. "Brittany, you should go and be in the shots with Sam. Can you please tell Puck to come here? I forgot to give him and Santana their personal gifts."

"Okay." Brittany said happily. She danced from the room in the way that she and Mike had, where even walking was dancing...they were just that inherently graceful.

Minutes later Puck came strolling in. He looked sexy as all get out in his black Calvin Kline tuxedo. Kurt had them in the three piece version of the tux, with black vests and silver and eggplant stripped wide ties and kercheifs. His shirt was silvery white. Kurt had made sure that their shoes were polished to a mirror shine and their pants were ironed to a knife edge crease. They did get to choose their own cufflinks. Puck wore the pair he'd bought years ago when Mercedes had dragged him to several of her first few awards shows. Even after all these years, he still kept his hair only millimeters long, but it worked for him. He was wearing his dress ear plugs, titanium and black. Puck had been gracious enough to ask Mercedes if she wanted him to go without or to wear flesh colored plugs. But a major part of their friendship was allowing each other to be completely themselves and Puck loves having his plugs in, so she let him do him. They matched his cufflinks and tie tacks, so Kurt was happy.

"What's up Hot Mama? Damn, you looking so good you making me rethink the whole monogamy thing." He laughed, pulling her into a careful hug. "Have I told you how happy I am for you?"

"Damn, who knew Puckerman had become a real boy." Santana teased. Puck gave her a hug, and threatened to mess up her hair. "You do it and I'm so telling Lady Face it was all your fault."

Puck held up his hands in surrender, and changed the subject. He knew that Kurt was on a whole different level of serious about Mercedes' wedding. He wasn't going to risk the wrath of Hummel on that day. "So what do you need, Sexy Mama…you're making me miss Sam's dad making him freak out about whether or not Ms. Marie is going to object since you two boned out by the lake the other night."

Marie rolled her eyes. "You two couldn't have held off 'til the next morning. I could have used that money." She pouted. "I thought for sure that you'd have teased all night Thursday and he'd have popped up at your room the second all the others went to do Kurt's bidding."

"So wait, all that yelling was just to try to win the bet?" Rachel asked sounding happy.

"No…somebody really needed to tell you about yourself. Seriously, your behavior is so far beyond acceptable it often borders on actually being _Young and the Restless_ and _Days of Our Lives_ level of crazy. You had to be stopped before you somehow got Finn drunk and into your bed. Then, even though he was too intoxicated to even perform you miraculously pop up pregnant. Only to unfortunately miscarry after Sunshine left him and he decided to be there for his child. Eventually after everyone was completely miserable, someone would find out that you'd tricked him and never been pregnant at all." Marie said seriously. At the shocked looks on everyone'd faces, she just shook her head. "I defy any of you to tell me she isn't soap opera crazy."

Rachel looked around the room and when no one defended her, she sighed and conceded that she may well have been a bit extreme in her quest to have her perfect fairytale ending, "Well, anyway, Mercedes why did you need to see Puck?" she deflected.

Mercedes let her have the out. "Why don't the rest of you all head out so Maximilian can start taking some of the Bridesmaids and groomsmen shots." She suggested. "I'd love a minute alone with Satan and Puck." Everyone gave her gentle, careful hugs making sure not muss her hair or smudge her makeup. "Alright you two, now I know you were wondering, where is your deeply personal gifts for agreeing to be my Maid of Honor and Best Man." She teased.

"Hell yeah we were. I mean Blaine got this amazing portrait of him and Nate…and Brittany got a portrait of Lord Tubbington the first. We got, I'll hit you later." Puck poked back.

"Yeah well, it's later. So here are your deeply personal and meaningful gifts." The bride threw out sassily. She handed them each a large manila envelope.

Santana opened hers first. "Holy shit. You made me cuss in church." She breathed.

"Well, what is it?" Puck demanded.

"She got me a weekend at the Mirbeau Spa in Upstate New York, for two. That place is freaking awesome. I did an interview with Ivanka Trump near there and she loves the place…but I never could afford it. I mean I do well, but I don't roll like that. Well maybe I could if I didn't sink so much into my portfolio." Santana said her voice filled with awe.

"Well as the owner of one of the companies you've invested in, I'm grateful you do sink so much into your portfolio." He laughed.

Mercedes giggled at their banter. "You missed something." She pointed out.

Santana went back into her bag and pulled out two gift cards. "Agent Provocateur. You needs to go ahead and sign an endorsement deal with them. Then they can pay you to love their shit."

"I just figured that you and Madison could get some naughty bits to tease each other with." The diva returned with an unconcerned shrug. Santana gave her a hug and probably would have given her a big smooch if Mercedes hadn't pulled back. "Girl you must be crazy as Berry if you think you're messing up my makeup."

Puck had finally ripped into his envelop. The shout that he let out should have brought the building down around their ears. "You got me floor seats to the Lakers for the whole season. You got me floor seats to the MUTHERFUCKING LAKERS for the whole SEASON…YOU GOT ME FLOOR SEATS TO THE MUTHERFUCKING LAKERS FOR THE WHOLE MUTHER FUCKING SEASON!" he shouted. "Oh, the second you are touchable again, I'm laying one on you that is gonna have Sam punching me dead in my damn face." He warned.

Mercedes carefully started to move forward. "Come on…let's go get these pictures done so we can get me married." The next thirty-five minutes was a flurry of moving and posing, posing and not moving. They moved into the church's fellowship hall when the septet started playing the prelude and took some lovely candids and not so candid shots of the group. Maximilian took pictures of the bridesmaids and Maids of Honor putting their flowers into their hair. The bridesmaids had agreed on their flower a large open white rose with a feather behind it rather than a leaf. Brittany and Santana had each selected different blush colored flowers. Santana had gone for a smaller, darker bloom while Brittany had chosen a large fully open rose. The bridesmaids had then helped the groomsmen with their boutonnieres.

Gordon, Joyanna and Marissa joined them then, and they were photographed with the bride and with the groom. The girls white dresses with their dark purple ribbons were truly darling and Gordon looked like a little man in his tux with its silver vest and bow tie. They took a few more pictures, then Kurt forced them all to focus. He handed each bridesmaid and Maid of Honor their smart little bouquet and they retreated to the vestibule to line up. By consensus of the group, Rachel and Madison were appointed train girls. They made sure that not a single centimeter of the super white skirt touched even so much as a speck of dirt or a blade of grass.

The seven piece orchestra was amazingly talented and very versatile. Baby U had stripped the vocals and overlaid them perfectly over the live music so that when the group played Amazing Grace, Aretha's voice melded and soared with the violins. Yet there were no vocals where there shouldn't be. Franklin quieted as Handel began. Lonestar's final vocal note led into the first instrumental strain of Bach. Bach flowed seamlessly into McCain. It was perfect. Mercedes wondered for a moment what she had done to deserve such a great friend.

Then the church went quiet. The septet began an instrumental version of The Wedding Song. Unique walked down the aisle with a dapper older gentleman who though a little stooped with age was still her height even with her heels on. She settled him on the very front row of Sam's side, next to one of Sam's uncles and his wife and a widely smiling Rory. She then joined Coaches Bieste and Washington where they sat on the second row with more of his family. They were both beaming and proud. Artie rolled down the aisle slowly, Mercedes grandmother holding on to one of his hands. To be honest it was almost hard to tell who was escorting who, the little old black lady in the royal purple suit and the big church hat, or the slightly nerdy gentleman in the chair with his black suit and purple tie. He sat Granma Vetta next to Mercedes' father's oldest brother, and shot Coach Sylvester on the second row of the bride's side a wicked grin. Artie took his place at the far end of the second pew.

Jake Puckerman followed Artie escorting Marie Anastasia Evans. He was looking so fly that several women in the audience started fanning themselves vigorously. His suit was also black, though just a shade lighter than Artie's, but Jake had gone with a silver tie and handkerchief. But Sam's mother upstaged him completely. She was beaming with pride, her makeup was flawless, her silvery lavender dress hugging her trim form tightly and its ruching hiding any multitude of imagined sins, the little bordello jacket framing the necklace her son and her Angel of Mercy had given her the night before. On the arm of one of the finest young men she knew, she walked down that aisle like she owned it, and settled into the first pew on the right side of the church to watch her son marry the woman who held his heart. Marley came in on the arm of a very proud looking Dwayne Samuel Evans. She led him to the first pew where he sat next to his glowing wife. Pride was etched into every fiber of his being. He knew that this marriage was made to last, so he didn't just support it, he anticipated it with great joy.

Joe lead Sam out to the flower covered garden arch and they stood beneath it. Joe was barefoot; his locks hanging down his back, but his pants were just as pressed as Sam's. He was dressed like Artie and Jake in a simple suit, but his suit was charcoal and his tie was far looser and was stripped as Puck's and the groomsmen's. He pointed towards the groom's front row and the whole church had to laugh as Sam waved happily at an old friend he hadn't seen in far too long. The choir stood and bore witness to the broad shouldered Irish man waving back. As the septet started the Wedding Song over, the choir started to sing the lyrics. An older gentleman took the lead, his voice conveying to all there that this was a man who was truly happy to be singing that song at that moment. The gentleman was in fact the choir director who had given Mercedes the chance to shine Sunday after Sunday in this very same church. As he sang he looked out over the congregated assembly. World renown celebrities brushed shoulders with normal Limans, and any of them would tell you that Mercedes or Sam had always treated them all well and with the same level of respect.

The first of the Groomsmen and Bridesmaids came forward. Jake Owen stood tall and strong with the elegant, shapely Candace Glover on his arm. Her dress was definitely not what most people thought of when they thought of bridesmaids dresses. The dress was a Zac Posen design. It had a bateau neckline and a cowl back that didn't start until the small of the back. The dress was amethyst silk overlayed with swirly black sheer lace. It had a full train and every bridesmaid had paired it with a pair of Michael Kors slingback peeptoe black leather pumps. Kurt was nice enough to allow them to select the height of the heel themselves. In measured steps, Jake guided Candace to the front, and then took his place at the outer most side of the stairs up into the pulpit. Candace stood across from him looking like she was the missing triplet of Mercedes and Unique. Luke came next, escorting Stacey as though she were a delicate flower. The lights of the church glinting off the square cut amethysts of her necklace and earrings. They took their places next to Candice and Jake Owen as Stevie and Quinn started down. Like all the bridesmaids and Santana and Brittany her bouquet looked like a single, very large flower that was a fully opened bloom. It seemed to be a hybrid of some sort that had perfectly amethyst colored petals at the outside with each level of petals getting lighter and lighter fading from amethyst to dark pink to blush to white at the very center. In reality each large, open 'blossom' was a flower created by the skilled hands of a florist.

Quinn and Stevie took their places and were followed but Mike and Tina. Two by two they walked down until they were all in place Blaine and Brittany standing right behind Sam and Santana and Puck standing near the empty spot that was soon to be filled by Mercedes. The choir finished singing and the orchestra started playing Canon in D. Jake and Marley unrolled the long white runner down the aisle, and Sugar and Rachel raced behind them applying enough shiny silver carpet tacks to keep it in place, without slowing down the service. Then Gordon was released. He walked solemnly, just as he had practiced with his Uncle Kurt and his mommy. He held the white silk pillow with its huge eggplant silk flower on top carefully in his arms as though the rings affixed to it were real platinum and not just plastic. He went up to the front and stood with Mr. Blaine as he'd been told. Then he saw Marissa and his new friend Joyanna at the doors. They were holding matching baskets that looked like the flower on his pillow, except they had white handles. The bigger of the two little girls stepped one foot out, but moved back when she realized the smaller girl wasn't following. "Come on…it's okay. My daddy and mommy and Uncle Sam are up there."

Marissa must have found that thought comforting. She matched her steps to Joyanna and threw out her blush, white and purple rose petals just as the slightly older girl did. She giggled like a loon when she realized that she made a mess and no one had fussed at her in the slightest. The whole church seemed to find it as funny as Marissa did. The littlest flower girl stood with Joyanna in front of her mommy and looked back towards where her Frere stood hidden by the doors that had closed behind them. She felt better though because now that she was up front she could see her Papa Burt and Nana Carol, and her daddy as well.

The music changed to Wagner's Bridal March and everyone stood up.

11 OK2x


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to KayBee80 & Illiandyandra...the best Betas a crazy, slightly obsessed chick like me could dream of. Sorry for janking up your Friday ladies. Thanks for all the help.**

Sorry for the wait but Chapters 16-18 are the wedding and they need to be posted together. Chapter 19 will start the Reception. Not sure if it will be Cray long or not. Hope you all Read & Review!

Anyone who believes they will find themselves offended by a Christian faith based ceremony...probably isn't still reading. I mean come on they were in the God Squad and Joe is a Reverend. If you find yourself offended...umm sorry?

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

The doors of the church swung open and Mercedes stepped out bracketed on one side by her mother and on her other by her father. Many people would consider this arrangement to be alternative or untraditional, but for the Jones family they made the utmost sense. Edith and Heath Jones had been partners since they'd first been paired up as partners in Organic Chemistry during their undergraduate years. Heath Jones had spent one hour working alongside Edith Jenkins and he knew that this would be the woman he would live beside for the rest of his days. They had been partners in everything ever since.

Together they had created their children. Together they had given birth to their children. Heath had sat on the bed behind Edith, her cradled between his broad thighs, him lending her his strength and will as she labored. Together they had reared their children and on their daughter's wedding day, they walked her down that aisle together. Heath had gone all out for his daughter's wedding. He'd purchased a brand new tuxedo, this one with a morning coat. His waistcoat of black silk showed his eggplant, silver, and amethyst tie and handkerchief off to perfection. His shirt was so white that it shone and made his mahogany skin look even richer and deeper. He'd even forgone his Steve Harvey 'Gators' and gotten a pair of Michael Kors black dress shoes. His tie tack, shirt studs and cufflinks were even more special. They had been a gift from his little girl when he and Edith had accompanied her to her first Grammy awards ceremony. They were onyx and platinum and had three diamond chips on each.

Heath Jones still remembered the pride he'd felt when he first held her. He remembered joy in her taking her first steps or learning to ride her first bike, and then taking off her training wheels and almost having to start all over. He'd taught her to dance, and he'd sung to her and with her countless times over the last thirty years. Many fathers feel trepidation as they carry out this duty for their daughters. Heath felt nothing but pride and joy. He knew Sam Evans. He knew the boy that Sam had been and he knew the man that Sam had become. Heath had no fear in giving his daughter to marriage to the man she loved because he knew that Sam was the only man in the whole world who came within inches of loving Mercedes as much as Heath himself did.

Edith Jones wasn't walking her daughter down the aisle. No, she was strutting her ass off as she escorted her little girl to the arms of the man God had put on this earth just for Mercedes. Her head was held high and she knew she looked good. Her dress was very similar to Marie's. A knee length silver sheath, but where Marie's silver has a slight lavender sheen, Edith's dress gave off bluish undertones. Edith's also had a double ruffle hem, rather than just being a simple sheath like Marie's. Edith also wore the gifts Sam and Mercedes had given her the night before. But in addition to the beautiful pearls she'd received the preceding evening, Edith also wore the round face diamond and platinum watch her husband had bought her for their thirty fifth anniversary. She also wore the pearl bracelet her mother had given her when she graduated from college. The bracelet had been a gift to her great-grandmother from the woman whose house she'd cleaned for many years. The Jenkins women had treasured the memento ever since. As she walked her daughter down the aisle, Edith Jones was fighting back tears; tears of pure joy and happiness, but tears nonetheless.

At the front of the Church, Sam was looking at Mercedes with such love shining in his eyes that not a single soul in the entire building could doubt at all how much he loved her. Those closest to Sam could see not only the love shining within him, but also his very visceral reaction to how beautiful she was in her wedding finery. Mercedes was a vision in white, the only color in her ensemble was given by the bouquet in her hand. The brides' bouquet was a small waterfall, less than a foot from root to tip, of 48 orchids. Kurt had told the florist specifically, he wanted 24 white orchids, and 24 of the darkest purple version of the blooms she could find with no filler or greenery at all. The woman had come through beautifully.

When his bride had stepped through the door, Sam's jaw had hit the floor. There had been a very large part of him that felt that there was no way that Mercedes could possibly top the way she looked at the Tonys, or most of the awards shows he'd watched her on on TV over the years. She always looked so very near perfection on those. But today she had actually achieved it, in Sam's humble opinion. Sam looked at his bride and could barely breathe. Mercedes looked regal and classy and angelic and yet so sexy she'd made his mouth water. Sam was so very glad that all eyes were on Mercedes, because the only one who knew that he'd actually taken a step towards her was Blaine, who'd gently held Sam in his place.

As Mercedes took carefully measured strides down the aisle, her eyes were locked on the man who would soon be her husband. Sam looked amazing. His suit looked even better than it had when he'd worn it for their engagement pictures. She smiled a little as she wondered who on earth had paid half a million dollars for the signed canvas painting Kurt had had made. No sooner was the thought complete, than it was replaced by the thought that the vest and tie Sam were wearing made his eyes sparkle so much it was almost rude. The waistcoat was black silk embroidered with an intricate heraldic pattern that almost looked like the bodice of Mercedes' gown. The silver, metallic amethyst and purple glinted in the soft lights of the church, and the way it was cut seemed to accentuate his chest and abs rather than hiding them. Her eyes took him in from the tips of his patent on leather black Louboutin dress shoes, to the beauty of his wide green eyes. Her perusal was halted there as she got lost in the intensity of the emotions she saw swirling in their depths.

Reaching the front of the church, Heath and Edith helped Mercedes up the four steps. As they joined Sam and Joe at the altar, Stacey handed her bouquet to Candace and stepped forward to arrange Mercedes' skirts so that they fell perfectly to the floor. As soon as Stacey had resumed her place, Joe took control of the service. "Dear Friends and family, both those bonded by blood and those bonded together by our trials. We have come together in this Our Father's house to bless the union of Mercedes Ariella Jones and Samuel Ashton Evans in sacred matrimony." He started his Call to Worship with a happy smile. "I'm sure that many of you were surprised by the 'suddenness' of this marriage, while many others, myself included, are only surprised that it has taken us this long to get here. Today we are lucky and blessed to bear witness to the strength and depth and breadth of their love as they join their lives together. Sam, Mama Mercedes," he teased, "as God's children your marriage is strengthened by obedience to your heavenly Father, his word and his plan. As you let God be in control of your lives and marriage he will cause your home to be a place of joy and a testimony to this world."

Joe gave the elderly and those carrying small children the option to sit, as he told everyone else to bow their heads for the opening prayer. "Dear Lord, our heavenly Father above, thank you for this day and this marvelous celebration, and dear Lord, thank you for giving my friends a love so strong that neither time nor distance could weaken it. We ask, dear Lord that you continue to bless Sam and Mercedes with your grace and wisdom and with their love…so deeply rooted in you. In Christ's name, we thank you and praise your name for the love and joy you've allowed us to be here to see and share in. Amen." He allowed the entire congregation to be seated.

When all the rustling and shuffling were silent, Santana stepped forward and descended to the floor level of the church. Jake Puckerman came forward from where he stood near the first pew of the grooms section. Together they reached the microphones and with a smile and nod at the orchestra they began together.

_**[Both]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

The orchestra started to play and Santana gave the world their first glimpse of her talent.

_[Santana]_  
_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
_  
**[Jake P.]****  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
**  
_[Santana]__  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**[Both]**__**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**_  
_No air,_ **air**  
**No air**, _air  
No air,_ **air**  
_**No air, air  
**_  
_**[Jake P.]**_**  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

[Santana]  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

_**[Both:]**__**  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**__**[Both]**__**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**_  
_No air,_ **air**  
**No air**, _air  
No air,_ **air**  
_**No air, air  
**__No more_  
**It's no air, no air  
**  
_**[Both]**__**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**_  
_No air,_ **air**  
**No air**, _air  
No air,_ **air**  
_**No air, air  
**_  
_[Santana]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
_  
**[Jake P.]  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**  
**No air,** _air  
No air, _**air  
No air, **_air_  
_**No air**_

When the applause finally died down, Joe began the next portion of the ceremony. "Blessed with a love so strong it has weathered all the slings and arrows life could throw at it. This couple comes before God with the approval and blessing of their families and friends. Who has the honor of presenting this woman to enter into this most sacred of unions with this man?"

With one voice, Edith and Heath Jones answered. "With joy and all the love in our hearts we, as her parents, do." Heath carefully kissed his daughter's plump cheek and as the choir started to sing 'As Long As You're There', Heath and Edith Jones took their places on the front pew of the Bride's side.

The choir finished singing the beautiful words of Donnie McClurkin, and Joe's voice rolled over the crowd once again. "Mercedes and Sam, as you stand here in the presence of our Lord and all your friends and family…and can I say that only the two of you could fill 500 seats for your wedding ceremony, and still expect three times the attendance at your reception. Anyway…I charge you both to remember that God must be the foundation of your lives and that love, loyalty and fidelity must be the foundation of your marriage. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit yourselves to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness. I know serious is hard for you Sam…but try. And yet with a deep sense of joy. Make your pledge with the deepest of convictions that you are joining together in a dynamic and growing relationship of love, trust, mutual support and of caring and respect."

Shelby and Beth Cochran stood from where they sat in the third row of Mercedes' section of the church. They moved to the microphones and gave the septet a subtle signal. The violins and cello came in first. Then Shelby and Beth opened their mouths and in perfect harmony sang.

_**The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the end of the skies**_

And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love

And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last, till the end of time, my love

The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face

They ended the duet, having stayed in perfect harmony and meter for the entire song. The audience was awed into silence for such a long moment Beth started to get nervous. Suddenly the room erupted into a riot of applause. Quinn and Puck both looked like the proud parents they were. As Shelby and Beth moved back to their seats, Shelby gave Quinn and Puck a grateful smile, which they returned. The three of them had grown into a very good relationship, and the 'open adoption' was working for the best for Beth so they were all very happy.

Shelby and Beth took their seats and Edith and Marie stood from where they sat next to their husbands, and made their way to the microphones. The women gave each other a smile. "You may all consider yourselves lucky, cause I'm not up here to sing." Edith told the congregation.

Marie laughed. "I can sing…I just can't do it if a lot of people are looking at me. I open my mouth and nothing comes out." She told everyone much to their amusement. "Instead we are here to do two scripture readings."

Edith opened a small bible to the first of the readings. "I will be reading First John chapter four verses sixteen through nineteen. Those of you who'd like can utilize the bibles in the back of the pews to read along."

"Or you can pull the reading up on your electronic devices." Marie pointed out giving Edith a funny look.

Mercedes' mother rolled her eyes. There were some things she still preferred to have a book in her hands for and the bible was one of those things. She took a moment to center herself and in a clear, strong voice she began to read. "And we have known and believed the love that God hath to us. God is love; and he that dwelleth in love dwelleth in God, and God in him. Herein is our love made perfect, that we may have boldness in the day of judgment: because as he is, so are we in this world. There is no fear in love; but perfect love casteth out fear: because fear hath torment. He that feareth is not made perfect in love. We love him, because he first loved us."

Marie took over. "I will be reading from Hebrews Chapter 13 verses four through seven." She said and gave everyone a chance to find the reading. "Marriage is honourable in all, and the bed undefiled: but whoremongers and adulterers God will judge. Let your conversation be without covetousness; and be content with such things as ye have: for he hath said, I will never leave thee, nor forsake thee. So that we may boldly say, The Lord is my helper, and I will not fear what man shall do unto me. Remember them which have the rule over you, who have spoken unto you the word of God: whose faith follow, considering the end of their conversation." With a small smile she added, "Blessings be unto the readers and the doers of the word of the Lord."

Sam waited until the mothers were settled back in their seats. He took both of Mercedes hands in his, bouquet and all. "We fell in love to a song, we found our way back to each other thanks to a song. You stood your moral ground to a song…we are all about the songs. When the world's most interesting guidance counselor told us that we needed to take a week and not speak to each other so that we could listen to our hearts, we communicated through song. So to me this day wouldn't be complete if I didn't sing to you."

"_Let me be your hero"_Sam whispered.**  
Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

A tear slid down Mercedes cheek and she leaned up and kissed Sam gently on his lips as soon as he finished singing. "We haven't gotten there yet." Joe chided. "Today, Sam and Mercedes, you are entering into a sacred covenant to become partners in life and in faith. The quality if your marriage will reflect the amount of work you put into nurturing your relationship. This day forth, you have the chance and the imperative to go forward and create a faithful, kind and tender relationship. You are blessed, but it is up to you to keep your marriage a blessing and a joy. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion and consistency to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love for each other and in the love our heavenly father." Joe turned to Mercedes. "So Mercedes Ariella Jones, do you understand and accept the responsibility you are entering into today? Do you promise to ensure every day that you work with Sam to create a healthy, loving, happy marriage?"

"I do." Mercedes said very seriously, as she forced back a happy giggle.

Joe's attention centered on Sam. "Samuel Ashton Evans, do you understand and accept the responsibility you are entering into today? Do you promise to ensure every day that you work with Mercedes to create a healthy, loving, happy marriage?"

"I definitely do." Sam said happily.

"Sam and Mercedes have written their own vows to express their love and their commitment to each other." Joe told the world at large. "Mama Cedes…Ladies first."

She took a deep breath and let it out with a whoosh. "Sam, when I was at my very lowest I asked God for a love of my own. God gave me you. When the devil send a demon into my path, God put you back into my world to lead me away from danger and back to the path he wanted me on. We have had our ups and our downs, our trials and tribulations but our good has always outweighed our bad. And once we set aside our insecurities and our fear, we have finally realized the dream that God himself put in place for us. So on this, our wedding day, I promise to love, honor and cherish you and our marriage. I vow to cleave only to you, and have no other. I promise to show my love and respect for you every day and in every way. I promise to fight for _US_ and against the voices of dissention that try to list all the reasons we shouldn't work or make it or live and love…be they external or internal. I would promise to be slow to anger…but I can't lie in the Lord's house. So instead, I promise to also be quick to listen. I promise to work to ensure that our love lasts to heaven and beyond. I vow to remain a good and faithful helpmate to you according to God's holy word. Forever and Always."

Tears flowed down Sam's face, and had since Mercedes promised to fight for them. He had laughed with the rest of the church when she had joked that she wasn't going to lie in the church house. He cleared his throat and began to recite his vows. "Mercedes, My Angel of Mercy, my friend, my heart's home. You are more than everything to me, to me you are the tangible proof of God on this earth. You mean the world to me. You are the Neytiri to my Jake, You are the Lois Lane to my Superman, the Mary Jane to my Peter Parker. You are the diva to my dork. I can't quit you, and while it took a little more than hello for you to have me, you definitely complete me. And even though you are gonna pop me for saying this you really did make me a man." He said alluding to the glee club's failed attempt at Rocky Horror. "Today you are doing me the honor of becoming my wife. As I become your husband, I promise to spend the rest of eternity being your man, being faithful and supportive, taking care of you at least as well as you always take care of everyone else. I promise to treat you with all the honor and respect that is your due. I swear to never forget or let you forget how much I love you. I swear to work every day to make our marriage last until time ends and the sun goes dark. I vow to cherish you and be one with you. I vow to always remember that life without you isn't living, it is just existing and that colors and lights are brighter and food and drink taste better…sounds and music sound more beautiful, everything feels more real when you are where you belong…by my side."

Mercedes hand shook a little as she laid it against Sam's cheek. "You said it best when you said that we are all about the songs, so now it is my turn to use a song to tell you how much I love you." She said gently before directing her attention to the audience, "Adele, thank you for letting me borrow your words." She said before she opened her mouth and allowed beauty to come forth.

You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only _knows_  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
When you're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts

If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts  
Come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts.

Baby U had made sure that his septet knew not to play during Mercedes serenade. She'd told him long ago that when she was singing from the heart, being forced to do so with accompaniment hindered her from truly letting go. Every soul in that church was happy that Mercedes Jones was free to sing as she wanted. She took the song and made it into an experience. Heath Jones and Dwayne Evans moved silently to the front of the church. "I'm sorry everyone, but I have to say this…That's my baby girl." Heath crowed.

Dwayne just chuckled. "Lord help us all, But Angel of Mercy know she can sing. But Heath and aren't up here to tell y'all stuff that you already know. We're here to read First Corinthians chapter thirteen verses one through thirteen." He waited a minute to give people a chance to find the scripture if they wanted to read a long. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." Dwayne took a deep breath and continued his voice strong and true. "Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."

Dwayne stepped aside and let Heath take the stand. His voice was deep and low and may well have echoed through the building without the assistance of the microphone. "For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child; I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put away childish things. For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love." He finished.

The fathers took their seat and Joe started to speak again, he turned quietly to Blaine, "May I have the rings?" Blaine reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the exquisite platinum rings. He passed then to Joe, who began to bless the ring. "Let us pray. Our Father, please bless the giving and receiving of these rings. "Please bless Mercedes and Sam, allow them to dwell in Your presence and peace. Let them grow in their love of you and of each other. Allow these rings to become a symbol. As each circle is without end, let them be the physical embodiment of Sam and Mercedes Endless Love." Mercedes quickly turned and passed her bouquet to Santana.

Joe held his hand out flat with both rings on his palm. "Sam, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. With all that I am, all that I have, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and my love and my faithfulness." Sam repeated the mantra and slid the ring onto Mercedes left ring finger. Then he bent down and kissed the ring and her finger. Everyone smiled at his gesture. When silence resumed, it was Mercedes turn. "Mercedes, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. With all that I am, all that I have…I give you this ring as symbol of our vows and my love and my faithfulness." She slid her ring on Sam's left ring finger. She placed a kiss not on his hand, but another soft peck on his lips.

Noah and Candace moved down to the microphones. They didn't bother to say anything, instead they just signaled the orchestra to begin.

**Noah P.** & _Candace Glover __**BOTH**_

**My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right**

_My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
_  
_**And I**__  
And I_  
_**I want to share  
All my love with you**_  
**No one else will do  
**_And your eyes_  
_**They tell me how much you care**_  
_**Oh yes**_  
_**You will always be  
My endless love  
**_  
**Two hearts**  
**Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun**  
_And forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
_  
_**And love  
I'd play the fool  
For you  
I'm sure  
**__You know I don't mind  
_**You know I don't mind**_**  
'Cause baby  
You mean the world to me  
I know I've found in you  
My endless love  
**_  
_And love  
I'd play the fool  
For you  
I'm sure  
That you know I don't mind_  
**'Cause baby  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
**_**My love My love, my love  
My endless love**_

**And love  
I'd play the fool  
For you  
I'm sure  
That you know I don't mind**  
_'Cause baby  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you_

_**And love  
I'd play the fool  
For you  
I'm sure  
That you know I don't mind  
'Cause baby  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love My love, my love  
My endless love**_

The guests were all very happy that they had decided to come to, what for most of them amounted to the middle of nowhere, to attend this wedding. Not only did they firmly believe that this marriage was going to last in a way that few did anymore, but they had been treated to some of the most beautiful vocal performances ever. Many of the producers and record executives in attendance were already plotting.

Joe was smiling so big he could barely make the pronouncement. "Mercedes and Sam have made their pledges and vows and joined their hearts and lives in the wedded union of holy matrimony. I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the son and of the Holy Ghost. May the Lord bless and keep us all. May He make his face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you. The Lord lift up the light of his countenance upon you and give you peace." He prayed. "Sam, you may kiss your bride."

The kiss started sweet, just a touching of Sam's lips to Mercedes. Mercedes smirked against Sam's lips and deepened it herself, sucking his bottom lip in between her own. Before they could forget themselves and where they were, Joe cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor, duty and pleasure to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Ashton Evans. This final reading is from the Book of Mark, chapter ten verses six through nine. But from the beginning of the creation God made them male and female. For this cause shall a man leave his father and mother, and cleave to his wife; and they twain shall be one flesh: so then they are no more twain, but one flesh. What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder." He announced. Sam and Mercedes turned to the audience and led the recessional out. The septet struck up Jay McGee's I Thee Wed, and Joe's voice filled the church.

I feel like I'm almost bursting with pride

The day has finally come

Our holy union with God has begun.

To honor and cherish

'til death do us part

Promise to love and obey

Joining as one we're making the start with Blessings on our wedding day

I thee wed

Wear this ring on your finger and deep in your heart

I thee wed

I thee wed

I am yours and you're mine

from this day for all time

I thee wed

The preacher will join our hands

Never to be separated again

And as we both say I do

We'll open the door on a life that's brand new

With god on our side

There is no way we can loose

Keeping him in all that we do.

And in this world of uncertainty

You can always count on me.

I thee wed

Wear this ring on your finger and deep in your heart

I thee wed

I thee wed

I am yours and you're mine

From this day for all time

I thee wed

And what God has put together, let no man put asunder.

With god on our side

There is no way we can loose

Keeping him in all that we do.

And in this world of uncertainty

You can always count on me.

I thee wed

Wear this ring on your finger and deep in your heart

I thee wed

I thee wed

I am yours and you're mine

From this day for all time

I thee wed

Sam and Mercedes were rushed to their limo, and found Ranger and Stephanie already inside. They were whisked away to the reception site. The bridal party was hustled into the two stretch Hummers and met them there. In no time at all they were arranged in a receiving line, and Maximilian set to work taking pictures. The crazy man actually took pictures of every one of the guests with the bride and groom as they entered the Grecian garden oasis Kurt and Jake had worked together to create.

* * *

**Songs Used in This Chapter**

No Air Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown

As Long As You're There Donnie McClurkin

First Time Ever I Saw Your Face Roberta Flack

Hero Enrique Iglesias

One & Only Adele

Endless Love Lionel Richie & Diana Ross

I Thee Wed Jay McGee

**Songs Mentioned in This Chapter**

Amazing Grace Aretha Franklin

Air From Water Music Handel

Amazed Lonestar

Air on the G String from Bach  
Orchestral Suite #3

Could Not Ask For More Edwin McCain

* * *

Please Let me know what you think. Reading and Reviewing is part of a healthy and balanced lifestyle.

TTFN  
Anni


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **A Million thanks to my Beta Readers **KayBee80 & Illiandyandra**.

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews...I wonder what it would take to hit 200 reviews before the next chapter?

That would be Macklemore levels of awesome...I have a crush...I don't know which song is better. Check him out on YouTube if you haven't already.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

The guests entered the garden through a very large white, ivy-covered arch. The Arch was mimicked all the way around the football field sized area that Kurt had decorated for the reception. Each arch was made up of large numbers of ivy vines wrapped around the 'stone' until it was completely hidden by the greenery. Between each of the columns around the perimeter of the garden, yards and yards of deceptively delicate white fabric was draped elegantly. The expansive space had also been gently, subtly divided into zones. The largest, located to the right of the entry arch, was the hundred foot square area that comprised the dance floor. At the head of it was a raised dais, upon which Baby U held court. In the very center of the cherry wood floor sat a fountain and two small tables. The fountain was actually a water station; the water station had been filled with Evian and had an enclosed filtration system ensuring that every drink would be sweet and cold. Off to the side of the dance floor one of the bars had been set up offering the dancers a chance to choose libation without going too far from the fun.

To the left of the entry arch was the dining area; this area was encompassed on three sides. At outer most edge, farthest from the entry and closest to where Wexler and Bala's mobile kitchens were hidden from view by the diaphanous white drapings between all the outer columns, sat the head table on a raised dais. The rectangular table would house the bride and groom, as well as their Maids of Honor, Best Men and their parents. In front of that table there were three large round tables that were for the rest of the bridal party, the rest of the New Directions and some of the more special guests, like the Coaches Bieste, Sylvester, and Washington as well as a few people who, while completely famous, were also extremely close to the bride and groom. Along the arches connected to the entry was the largest of the event's three bars. Across from the large bar, there was another raised dais, this one housing the turntables of DJ Silver. In between the bar and the DJ booth, 150 normal sized round tables were arranged. Each table was covered first in an eggplant table cloth with the more formal white atop that. In the center a two foot tall clear glass urn shaped vase contained a two and a half foot tall large round bouquet of Butterfly Bushes and Lilacs, the arrangements were augmented with ivy and dark green fern leaves. At each setting was a silver charger with a white linen, an amethyst linen and silverware appropriate for a three course meal. Atop each amethyst linen lay a menu for their main course.

Every guest would have a spinach salad with bosc pears, cranberries and arugula for the first course and have the choice of four main courses. Option one was created with the gentlemen in mind; grilled lamb chop with corn and couscous salad and sautéed okra. The second option was Mercedes' favorite meal of Chef Wexler's and he was making it for this event even if she was the only one who ordered it; sesame salmon roulades with garden vegetable couscous, yam soufflés and sugar snap peas with mint dressing. The third option was a vegetarian option that Monica decided upon, because Chef Wexler asked her to choose her favorite of his vegan and vegetarian offerings. She chose Buddha's feast vegetable stir-fry and grilled vegetable and tofu 'lasagna' with pesto. The final offering was for the traditionalists, wild rice and mushroom stuffed chicken breast served with cognac berry sauce and spicy seared eggplant. With careful consideration Wexler had also created two options for the children present. Though there were only a few, and they had their dinner set up in the baby care center with three Cheerios watching over them, they still had choices. They could choose either balsamic glazed roasted potatoes with honey and garlic chicken medallions served with spinach and artichoke fritters, or watercress and cucumber salad, Morels stuffed with creamy mashed potatoes and panko crusted fish sticks with herb dipping sauce. For their third course they a choice between blackberry pie in a teacup, strawberries whipped with cream and served on a baked pecan crust, or a fresh, local, seasonal fruit salad.

The different areas were each sectioned off with tall ivy covered white columns, leaving many walkways between the spaces and not allowing either to feel closed in or closed off. The center area was headed by the bar opposite the arched entryway, currently it was the reception/cocktail area and held the guests as they mixed and mingled and enjoyed the cocktails and hor d'oeuvres and tapas. There were eight eggplant linen suit clad waiters walking through the crowd offering four choices of small plated tapas; two carried braised chorizo, two carried grilled seafood salad, two more carried piquillo peppers stuffed with southern shrimp salad, while the final two carried pan seared tomatoes. In blush colored linen dresses twelve waitresses glided through the crowd each offering a different hor d'oeuvres, mushroom polenta diamonds, cheese straws, tuna nicoise crostini, grilled scallops wrapped in prisciutto, crab salad canapés, endive boats with marinated vegetables, potato pancakes with gravlax and dill and lemon parsley gougeres were all offered for the consumption of Mercedes and Sam's guests. Originally they were only to have a total of twelve choices, but Monica had reminded Wexler that while Mercedes and Sam were omnivores, many of their friends were vegetarians or even vegans. So rather than go back and replace any of the selections he knew Mercedes would love, he just added a few meatless options. Behind the bar, an image was presented against the white background. The image was a stylized monogram of Sam and Mercedes first initials. It was also back lit by colored lights that cycled through Mercedes and Sam colors of eggplant, blush amethyst, silver, mint, orchid and emerald.

When the last guest, finally, passed through the receiving line; Kurt appeared like magic and led them all to the area between the dance floor and the changing trailer, behind the white curtains, where the other members of the bridal party were waiting to be introduced by BabyU who was also acting as the MC for the evening. Kurt had done some trick with the lighting so that the assembled wedding party wouldn't cast a shadow as they waited just between two of the columns. Each of the columns that supported the arches surrounding the 'arena', contained a hidden speaker so with the use of a certain microphone his voice traveled to all those assembled. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I am DJ Baby U and myself and DJ Silver will be providing all your entertainment for the evening. Our hosts for the evening have planned everything beautifully and arranged it so that we will have the most fun possible while wearing tuxes. Now it is my honor and my privilege to introduce to you the members of the Jones-Evans bridal party beginning with the very beautiful Mrs. Dr. Edith Jones, DDS and her husband Dr. Heath Jones, DDS. The mother and the father of the Bride." He waited as they crossed the dance floor and lined up on the side facing the assembled guests, the sounds of Jason Mraz filling the silence as the crooner sang 'I Won't Give Up'. "Next we have the parents of our groom, his beautiful mother Marie and his proud papa Dwayne. Now we have the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen, I understand in the olden days… if the bride or groom had chickened out then the two of you would have had to take their places. Thank the Lord we live in modern times. In alphabetical order, because I didn't pay attention to whom they walked in with at the ceremony;" BabyU admitted, "Mr. Luke Bryan and Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang. Mr. Michael Chang…no relation, not yet anyway…and Ms. Anastasia Evans; Mr. Steven Evans, totally related, and Ms. Quinn Fabray, Mr. Marcus Jones and Ms. Candace Glover, Mr. Jake Owen and Mrs. Georgina Jones, I really can't be the only one who finds it amusing that the country artist walks in with a woman whose name is the feminization of one of the biggest country legend of all time. Anyway…we also have Mr. Andrew Setter and Ms. Jennie Runk." The bridesmaids and groomsmen moved over and lined up next to the parents.

BabyU laughed as he looked at the list, "Now in the first time I've ever seen this, because Mercedes Jones is just cool like that, we have the Bride's Best Man, Mr. Noah Puckerman, and her Maid of Honor Ms. Santana Lopez." The two of them stepped onto the dance floor and waltzed to the music for several long beats. Then they joined the lineup against the far side of the dance floor. "Allow me to introduce the groom's Maid of Honor, Ms. Brittany S. Pierce and his Best Man Mr. Blaine Anderson. Have you guys ever seen this much star power in a single bridal party?" he kidded. "Next we have the very cutest little kids I've personally ever introduced, Ms. Joyanna Jones, Mr. Gordon Hudson, and Ms. Marissa Hummel-Ryback." The trio skipped out and across the cherry wood, sliding to a stop in front of the Jones and Evans parents.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen…I present to you, the luckiest man on the face of the planet and his beautiful, talented and sexy bride Mr. Sam and Mrs. Mercedes Evans!" the couple entered, Mercedes hand threaded through Sam's arm. The music changed to Etta James and Christina Aguilera singing _At Last_. Mercedes looked Sam in his intense green eyes. They began to dance.

Sam held Mercedes close and whispered, "The man isn't wrong, the second you said I do, I became the luckiest man to ever walk this earth. I love you so damn much Mercedes Ariella Jones-Evans."

"I love you even more, Samuel Ashton Evans." Mercedes giggled, and leaned up and pressed a deep kiss to Sam's plump lips. Sam deepened it even further. His hands wrapped around her back and pulled her tightly to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our Bride and Groom, Mercedes Jones-Evans and Sam Evans." BabyU said unnecessarily, bringing them out of their embrace before it could get too passionate. Their guests, however, were enjoying the display and showed that by erupting into applause. Sam and Mercedes finished their first dance without losing control again. When Etta's final note faded away, her voice was replaced by Al Green's. Sam escorted Mercedes to her father and she and Heath danced to the words and beautiful music of _Love and Happiness_.

"The first song we ever danced to." Heath said looking down at his beautiful little girl.

Mercedes smiled up at the man who'd taught her what a man should be. "I thought that the first song we ever danced to was _'Respect'_?"

"That might be the first one you remember…but we danced together a lot before you were old enough to remember it. This song, the night you were born, this song was playing as the doctor let me hold you for the first time. I danced you around your mom's birthing suite to this very song." He said with a smile.

"I picked it because every year on my birthday you always wake me up at four thirty and we dance to that song…or since I've grown up, we sing it to each other over the phone." Mercedes confessed.

"At four twenty seven AM to be exact." Heath clarified. "You know to not be a morning person, you sure were born early." About halfway through the song, a laughing Heath and Mercedes were joined by Sam and Edith.

The four of them danced and chatted until the song ended. The Mother son song was next. Sam had chosen Boyz 2 Men's '_A Song for Momma'_. The song was from one of Marie Evans' favorite movies. She looked up into her sons' eyes, so like her own and asked. "Do you know why I love this movie so much?" Sam shook his head. "Because this is one of those rare movies that show how little difference there really is between the races. Sunday dinner was a long held tradition for our family too, until my grandmother passed. Then slowly but surely it faded away. But love of family, the strength of the loyalty one should have to their family…that's something that you and Mercedes both have in abundance, and that is why you two are going to make it. We may have to start our own traditions as a whole big clan, but you two are going to be married for a very long time. So I think we'll have plenty of time to get it all worked out." She added with a smile. "You chose well my boy, you chose very well."

Mercedes and Dwayne joined them halfway through the song and their conversation was along very similar lines. "You know, your mama wasn't kidding when she said that the four of us get along great. I think you and Sam might actually be able to pull off what me and Marie tried to do early in our marriage. For Sam's first Christmas, we invited both our parents to spend the holiday with us. It was a disaster. Our mothers got along fine, but our dad's hated each other with a fiery passion. Eventually our mothers got into a massive fight about which husband was at fault. Long story short, it was the last time those four did anything at all together. Hell, for Sam's first birthday we had to schedule them one set there in the morning and one set there in the afternoon." They laughed until the song finished and they were joined by the rest of the bridal party as the DJ played Mercedes' rendition of 'Aretha's Ain't No Way.' Mercedes was passed along from groomsman to groomsman until the song ended. Maximilian seemed to be a whirling dervish; everywhere all at once, and yet in no one's way. He was a master of his craft, getting an amazing amount of pictures and video of the touching moments of the organized dances. As the dance floor flooded with guests, she and the girls of the bridal party slipped away to the strains and vocals of Candace's rendition of Louis Armstrong's _What a Wonderful World_, with Monica and Felicia's help, to their changing trailer.

Inside the trailer, Wexler had set up a small buffet of warm hor d'oeuvres with a small note telling them to 'eat while you can'. The women, who'd not had time to catch a bite to eat since brunch fell on the trays like ravenous wolves. With their hunger alleviated, though not sated, they set about changing into their party dresses for the rest of the event. Monica and Felicia had seen that all their personal effects had been moved over from the church. Isis popped in as soon as she could slip away and she released several tendrils from each woman's coiffure so that they would look much less formal. As Mercedes carefully removed her ceremony jewelry, she looked around at the women present, each of whom she honestly loved like a sister…even Brittany, who was the irritating, annoyingly perky stepsibling, but sister nonetheless. She watched them change into the second of the dresses she had picked for them as she locked the jewelry pieces in their lock travel box and sent a text to Monica asking her to send a Rangeman to the trailer.

Santana and Brittany were still dressed differently. Their dresses were a deep silver color, and reached only to mid-thigh. The hem was a circle of large rosettes, with the silver fabric flowers climbing towards their right hips. The fabric covering their breasts was festooned with large amounts of tiny gray crystal beads, and the area between the beaded area and the rosettes was ruched tightly right under the bust down to looser folds near the flowers. The bridesmaids dress was very similar, the color was a shade of amethyst that bordered on lilac, and the area over their breasts wasn't beaded, instead it was a metallic purple fabric that seemed to change shades of purple as they moved. All eight of them were wearing peep toe, Jimmy Choo slingback heels that looked almost identical to the tops of Santana and Brittany's dresses, silver with all over beading.

Before they could help Mercedes out of her dress there was a knock on the door. "It's Binkie, Ms…I mean Mrs. Evans," he stumbled a little though everyone could hear the smile in his voice.

Mercedes crossed to the door and let him in. "Hey Binkie, sorry to pull you from the festivities, but I need a huge favor." She said as he followed her into the doublewide they had rented for the evening. She noticed that several of her bridesmaids were eyeing the big, tux clad Rangeman with desire. With a little smirk she added, "And in return, you can have your choice of my ladies in waiting. Except my sisters-in-law, one is too young to be ruined for all other men and the other is married to my brother."

Binkie rolled his eyes, then decided that he'd been spending too much time with Bomber. "Only one…you said a huge favor." He returned.

"Oh, I come as a set." Santana teased back.

Binkie blushed and sighed. "Are you sure you weren't born in 2015…sometimes I swear you are Edna Mazur reincarnated." He muttered turning back to Mercedes he spoke aloud. "What can I help you with?"

"My wedding jewelry," she said holding up the heavily locked travel case.

"Holy shit, that was real?" Binkie gasped. "That was an eighteenth century diamond and platinum British panure set…you want me to guard it until we can get it secured in the hotel safe?" He rambled quickly. At Mercedes raised eyebrow he shrugged sheepishly. "My family is in the jewelry business, and I'm a bit of an Anglo-phile."

Mercedes went over and handed him the box. "Then I know that you'll take care of them." She said giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I think my girl Lauren would be the best one for you, she's the tall one in the gold lace and silk dress."

Binkie gave her a smile. He'd seen the goddess in gold, she was the perfect height for him and that waterfall of hair was truly lovely. Mercedes Jones-Evans had always seemed like a smart one…and her taste in jewelry and matchmaking just proved it.

As soon as Binkie left the women alone, they helped Mercedes out of her formal, full length gown, and into her reception dress. Her ceremony gown was hung up in its special gown closet by Georgie and Stacey, while Santana and Candace helped Mercedes out of her corset. The bride wanted to dance, and that piece of lingerie, while beautiful, wasn't conducive to dancing. So Mercedes, with assistance, exchanged the Raphaella corset for the AP zsi zsi strapless bra. She also added a blue and white garter. The garter, while nice and silk, was not from AP or any major lingerie line. Since it was a throw away, Mercedes had ordered it from Fredericks of Hollywood. She traded her silver ceremony Louboutins for a pair of beaded blue Jimmy Choo heels that matched her bridesmaids'' shoes perfectly. She stepped into her white mini dress. The reception dress stopped halfway down her smooth, chocolate thighs. It had a sweetheart neckline, and a corset top that was far less rigid than her ceremony bodice. The bodice was covered in white beads, and ended just above her hips. The drop waistline was decorated with a clear and blue crystal and sliver beaded belt just above its organza waterfall skirt.

When she was zipped into this dress, she moved over to the makeup mirrors and dug through her makeup case that had been brought over. She quickly found the package she had hidden there. This necklace was a simple sapphire and diamond alternating strand set into platinum, and it featured a larger emerald cut sapphire at the apex with smaller sapphires and diamonds in the clasp. The earrings were the statement in this set. Art deco platinum styled into a fabulous lace pattern with emerald cut sapphire centers magnificently surrounded by round and baguette shaped diamonds further finished with lace styled plumes with round brilliant sapphire tips. They fanned out away from her face and looked amazing. Mercedes touched up her makeup and she and the girls made their way down the steps and headed back to her party.

They hit the dance floor just in time for BabyU to call Macklemore up, "Come on man…send us to dinner with Cedes' favorite."

"I'd love to, Man, but I'd need somebody to sing Ray's parts." The blonde rapper said as he moved to the DJ booth.

Georgie started jumping…"Oh, Marcus can do it…he knows all the words and he can sing…not quite as good as Merce…but he can still sing his butt off."

Sam and Puck had been talking to Rory while standing next to the big, buff brother and pushed him towards the stage. Macklemore and Marcus Jones killed that song. Every time Marcus sang 'like the ceiling can't hold us' Georgie swooned.

As Macklemore and Marcus sang, Sam made his way through the crowd to his wife. Before the duo on the dais reached the first actual verse, he'd reached her and pulled her flush against him, her back to his front. "Thank you for findin' Rory, Mercy. I always wondered what happened to my Irish mentee."

Mercedes gave Sam a beautiful smile over her shoulder. "What did happen to him?" she asked for an update on the boy who'd been a part of their lives for such a short duration, but during a very meaningful time.

"Believe it or not, Rory runs the biggest online bookmaking firm in Europe." Sam told her with a laugh. "He took his love of stupid little bets and turned it into a billion dollar conglomerate."

"Remember when he bet Santana twenty bucks that Lord Tubbington was actually the family name of a duke in British history?" Mercedes groaned.

"Yeah, he did it right in front of Brittany so Santana couldn't bet that it wasn't and she couldn't not take the bet either." Sam laughed.

"Best of all was the way he hung around you and Puck and Lauren until she finally stopped trying to kick his ass and take her money back." Mercedes' laughter flew out, making everyone around her smile at the simple joy they heard.

As they danced, Sam was treated to the beautiful view of Mercedes' bountiful, bouncing cleavage. "Damn, Darlin', I've gotta say I don't know which of your dresses I love more. Your wedding dress was so beautiful, you took my breath away, but this dress is so damn hot…think anybody would miss us if we headed to that doublewide over yonder for a little while?"

"Well, considering that we're expected to lead everyone to dinner when the song is over, I'm guessing they would notice. Maybe we can slip away after dinner." She told him after a moment of thought.

"Good. Now that you're officially mine…legally, I can't wait to be back where I belong…inside that hot, sexy little body of yours." He growled against her ear. Mercedes whimpered with want. For a long moment she wondered if they really could get away with dipping to the changing trailer for a longish quickie. Sam saw the look in her eye and knew that he'd better pull her back from the edge before she decided they should risk it. He knew if she did no way in hell would he say no, so he'd better change her mental tracks before she made a decision that made Kurt kill them both. "So, now that we're married all right and tight…I have to ask…did you really have Lloyds of London insure your ass for five million dollars? I mean if you did, I so totally get it. If you ever look online your ass has pretty much spawned its own religion. I've got to admit I may have been a chapter president of its fan club at one point. But in my defense, Blaine was too."

The laugh that launched forth from Mercedes' mouth was big and boisterous and loud. So loud that Marcus ended up almost missing his entry on the last chorus of the song; but he rallied like a consummate professional, leading many of the producers in the crowd to wonder what it would take to get the brother and sister on a duet. Marcus had to lower the register significantly to have it in his range, but he even pulled off the aural explorations of the female voices at the end of the song. When his last note died away, BabyU spoke up, "I might have spent a little too much time with Ryan Cam and Tigger in Atlanta…but I'll be damned." He crowed. "That was bucking awesome. However, as loathe as I am to have to stop the party, it is time for me to deliver you all to the talented hands of DJ Silver…please follow our Bride and Groom as they escort everyone over to the dining area."

Sam took a deep breath, and offered Mercedes his arm. She took it and they walked quickly over to the dining area. Well it would have been quickly if there weren't so many people that wanted hugs. And then there was Kurt giving them a short break down of the evening, which basically amounted to eat dinner, dance some, do the expected reception things, dance a little more and then cut the cake, then they could dance the night away, or head out. Kurt ushered them to the their chairs in the center of the head table which was raised above the 'family' tables, which were in turn raised above the bulk of the tables. As soon as they were seated, the table was filled with their maids of honor and best men. The parents took their seats as well and then the wait staff started seating the New Directions and the VIPs. Kurt, Monica, Felicia and the Rangemen had worked with the waiters to make sure that everyone would be seated quickly but also that Kurt's seating plan would be followed to the letter. He'd made sure that every table would have a good mix of people. For every table of ten there were people from Sam and Mercedes past and present, some famous and some not. Fortunately everyone was 'good people' so dinner conversation was lively and energetic. Unfortunately someone, KURT, had put Kevin Hart at the same table with Chris Tucker, so no one there managed to finish a single course. Plus, the table cloths ended up being ruined by food and drink spraying from laughing mouths.

At the head table, once the entrees and desserts were chosen, the toasts began. The table was arranged with Sam and Mercedes in the two center chairs. Puck was to Mercedes' right, with Santana next to him. They broke tradition by having Edith seated next to Santana, with Heath Jones ending the table on that end. To Sam's left sat Brittany, followed by Blaine. Marie was seated next to Blaine and Dwayne was seated at the table on that end. Neither husband was willing to have his wife in an end seat, so tradition was shot on the altar of masculine protectiveness. Fortunately Kurt knew each man well enough to know that and had taken it into account and the seating chart was arranged accordingly. The toasts were another break from tradition. To stop the fighting that was going on before Santana actually did find a razor blade, Kurt had finally capitulated and agreed that all members of the head table could have five minutes for a toast. He knew that since Wexler was actually cooking most of the food only after he knew what they wanted, there would be some time for the loved ones of the bride and groom to 'pontificate upon their union'.

The wait staff filled glasses, offering each guest a choice between red or white wine, a nonalcoholic summer punch, or sangria. Each guest's water goblet was filled as well. They were also offered the option of sweet iced tea 'cause there ain't no other kind'. Joe gave a blessing as the waiters started to serve the salads.

Then Heath stood and began his toast. "When the doctor tells a man 'it's a girl' we all start dreading this day. The day when we have to give our little girl into the care and protection of another. The day when we have to trust that the man she has given her heart to understands what a truly precious commodity he holds in his possession. Sometimes we get lucky. Sometimes our little girls actually find a man almost worthy of their love. I'm a damn lucky man. Now I wasn't always so sure that I was going to be so lucky. I knew in 2012 that Sam loved my baby girl as much as her husband should…but then they got stupid. It broke my damn heart watching these two mess up what should have been a beautiful thing. But then, finally, the call came that they had pulled their heads out and found their way back to each other…which was great because none of the other men my baby dated were anywhere near worthy. I mean, can I be real for a minute…I damn near caught a case behind one of those fools. It still might happen, don't let the smooth talk fool you…I might be a deacon, but I'm a daddy first. Anyway, back on topic. I know my daughter is marrying the man I would choose for her were it my decision. He has grown into a fine man, and I know he's gonna make my daughter deliriously happy. I know this because he knows that I can and will remove every pearly white tooth from his head if he every hurts her again." Heath laughed for a moment so everyone laughed with him, only for him to cut it off abruptly. "Y'all can laugh if you want to…Sam knows I'm serious as a heart attack. So to my daughter and my new son, I just want to say, 'May your life be long and happy, thy cares and sorrows few, and may the many friends around you prove faithful fond and true. May your voyage through life be as happy and as free as the waves that dance upon the deep blue sea'." He finished. "Salut!" Everyone raised a glass to his toast.

Mercedes and Sam both toasted with nonalcoholic punch, and smiled when Dwayne stood to give his salutation to the couple. "As the father of the groom, I have to say our prayers for his bride were a little different. I just wanted him to find a good woman who wouldn't keep us from spoiling our grandkids. Now, I know Mercy won't let us spoil them too bad, but I also know that she'll let us have them all by our selves sometime without calling six hundred and thirty times a day. I could go on and on about how happy I am that we're finally here, but Marie and Santana are going to be beating that horse to death, so I'm just going to say that I could not possibly be happier with my son's choice in his bride. Mercedes Jones has been a blessing to my family since the first day Sam brought her to meet us. She is beautiful, and caring, compassionate and strong. She is everything a man could hope for, for his son. She is the perfect addition to our family and I am grateful to the Lord for bringing her into Sam's life both way back when and again recently. So Sam and Mercedes, may your love be added, may it never be subtracted, may your family multiply, and may your hearts never be divided." He raised his glass of sangria, "Mabuhay!" the crowd repeated the word and Dwayne looked down to Sunshine where she sat next to Finn on the next level, "Did I say that right Sunny?"

"Yes, Mr. Dwayne…mah-boo-hay is exactly right." She told him happily. The whole crowd shared a laugh. The dais tables had microphones at strategic places. DJ Silver had turned them on for the toasts, so the interaction was played for all of the assembly.

When the laughter died down, Edith Jones took the spotlight. "Now, I'm gonna be real honest with you. I've wanted this wedding to happen pretty much for the last twelve years. At the wedding Ms. Cochran and her daughter sang 'First Time Ever I Saw Your Face', well the first time I ever saw Sam look at my daughter, I knew that what he felt for her wasn't the usual puppy love; it wasn't the usual teenage lust; it was a real, true, forever kind of love. It showed in those bright green eyes, he loved my baby…even more he was in love with my baby. Then bad luck wrecked everything and the Evans family had to move away. Those next few months were hard as hell. I had to watch as my baby became withdrawn and she was under appreciated. But then Sam came home. He and Mercedes had their trials and tribulations but eventually they were back together. Then things fell apart again, I spent the next eleven years praying. I know that a lot of people would have prayed for her to find someone who made her feel like Sam did, or who loved her as much as he loved her…but I just prayed that the Lord would find a way to bring them back together. I wanted them to be together, I wanted my daughter to have her happy ending. Besides, I knew Sam; I knew that he was a good kid from a good family. I wanted that for my baby. Three months ago, I ran into Sam in the grocery store, and the look in his eyes when he asked me 'how is my…I mean…how is Mercedes now in days?' and his ears were cherry red and he was scrubbing his hand over the back of his neck, but the look in his eyes was the same look he had when he stood in my living room twelve years before. I didn't meddle." Those in the audience who knew her laughed in disbelief. "No, really I didn't. But when Cedes called me and told me she had talked to Sam and was going to surprise him by going for a visit and she needed his address. She was going to call Burt, because she knew he would have it. She didn't know that I had managed to get it from Sam when we'd talked in May. I still knew that Sam Evans was my baby's one in five million. He is her happily ever after. Well now she has it and I couldn't be happier." She crowed. "May the light of friendship guide your paths together. May the laughter of children grace the halls of your home. May the joy of living for one another trip a smile from your lips and a twinkle from your eye. Santé!"

The audience quickly realized that each toaster would be using a different form of the word 'cheers'. Several of them pulled out their phones and pull up different sites so they could guess the next word the next person would choose. At the tables there was a flurry of betting as the assembled masses tried to be the one who picked the right word. Marie Evans stood up next. "Despite my husband's assertion that I was going to beat the dead horse…Edith was the one who won the right to mention how long it took our children to get their heads out of their, pardon the word, asses. Instead I want to focus on being blessed. You see, many of you have heard me call Mercedes our family's Angel of Mercy. I call her this because that darling girl is very much a blessing to our family. Over the years we've known her, she has blessed us with whatever our kids needed and we couldn't provide because we were going through what we now euphemistically call a rough patch. She blessed us with her voice raised in praise of our Lord when things got so bad even our faith was waning. She blessed us with her time and selflessness during the only time in life when one is expected to be selfish and annoying. Over the years since she has blessed us with date nights and family evenings bathed in the beauty of the voice God gifted her with. Mercedes Jones tells anyone who will listen how much God has blessed her, but I want to tell you all why. God blesses Mercedes because she has always been a blessing to those around her. So to my son and my daughter…May all your hopes and dreams come true, and may the memory of this day grow dearer every year. Chok dee!" she raised her sweet tea in the air with a flourish.

There were more than a few women in the audience wiping tears as Puck stood to give his toast. "It's my turn now people." He said as he rose. "I've had the pleasure of knowing Ms. Mercedes Jones for twenty years. It may have been longer; but I just remember her in fifth grade because she was the only girl in our whole school who wore a bra, and best of all she could also throw a spiral like her last name was Manning. Anyway, I've been her friend for the last fifteen of those years. I've been her boyfriend, her roommate…hell; she is the unofficial godmother of my daughter. So when she asked me to stand up with her as her best man, I didn't hesitate to say yes. Of course, then I found out I had to do this toast, so I started trying to think of a great-but embarrassing-story about Cedes. Now here is the problem, I could think of plenty of stories telling you how great a friend she is, I could think of a whole shit load of stories telling you how she was a great unofficial godmother. But embarrassing stories, I had nothing. So I started to think about Sam, who has been my bro for the last fourteen years. Now him, I have plenty of embarrassing stories about. Like the time Santana totally punked him out when they were dating and we were all at the Berry's for Rachel's 'oh my god this is a horrific embarrassment of a party' party. We were playing spin the bottle and his turn landed on Brittany…Santana lost the plot. She started yelling in Spanish and showing her ass in jealousy, only come to find out it was over the wrong blonde. She was mad that Sam was kissing her secret girlfriend, Brittany. Now the whole time he was dating Santana, Artie was dating Brittany and Santana was dating Brittany…Sam turned to Artie and told him that he hoped that they could be as close as Brittany and Santana were. I wish you could have all seen the look that Artie gave poor Sam. It was epic. Then I thought, maybe I should tell them about the day I met Sam, all of you see how big his mouth is, so I asked him how many tennis balls he could fit in his mouth. He looks at me like he was trying to figure out if I was trying to say some gay shit, 'cause Hummel had taken one look at Evans' hair and declared him homosexual. Then Sam looks at me and finally says, 'I've never had any balls in my mouth…have you?' I laughed and we've been bros ever since. So to my bro and my sister from another mister… 'May all your ups and downs be in the bedroom, and may the best of your yesterdays be the worst of your tomorrows. Sei gesund!"

Brittany popped out of her seat, "Oh me next, me next." She said happily. "May the most you wish for be the least you get." She told the couple seriously.

Mercedes leaned over and whispered, "umm, why did that sound like a curse not a blessing?"

Sam shrugged. He hated to say it, but he rather felt the same way. Before he could answer her, Brittany continued. "Okay, so it's partly my fault that Sam and Mercedes spent all these years apart and I so totally apologize for that. I mean I shouldn't have used Sam to feel better about being lonely and missing Santana and Cedes. I tried to help Sam understand what held Cedes back, but it was too late to save them. So I'm probably happier than anyone else that these two got back together. Lord Tubbington says that it is definitely improving my karma to see them so happy. And they are happy, they are so happy that they are back together again that they got married and soon they'll have babies, probably with the biggest lips ever, but I know they will be so cute. So to my bestest of best friends and my most secretest lady crush, I wish you all the best in this life and the next. May you be friends to each other as only lovers can; and may you love each other as only best friends can. Kanpai!" she toasted with her white wine.

"That was surprisingly coherent." Santana muttered too low for the mikes to pick up. She stood regally. "Public speaking is my forte, but I will try to be brief. I am Santana Lopez; I am a friend to both the bride and groom. I firmly believe that there is nothing on this earth that could have stopped this day from happening. Sam and Mercedes were meant to be. But I have to tell you, Mercedes loves sniffin' behind my left overs. I dated Puck first, I dated Sam first. In fact my favorite New Directions performance of all time was when Cedes and I did 'The Boy is Mine.' That song almost ended in a brawl, and I'm grown now so I can admit that Mercedes would have whipped my ass worse than Lauren ever did."

"Threw you around like a ragdoll, Lopez." Lauren chimed in from the next level down.

"Yeah, yeah." Santana laughed. "As I was saying, despite the fact that I made the first few semesters of her high school life hell, she still became one of my best friends and my solace during one of the hardest times I ever had to face. She deserves nothing but the best of this life. I'm not exactly sure that Sam is the best…but I will say that she would be hard pressed to find someone who loves her as much as that sappy mofo over there. I also have to admit that I really wanted sing Trouty Mouth for you all, but Puck and Blaine both swore that they would help Sam get me back so I decided to be nice -shocking I know- and instead just say, May the road rise up to meet you, May the wind be ever at your back, May the sun shine warm upon your face, The rain fall soft upon your fields, And until we meet again, May God hold you in the hollow of his hand. And may you be in Heaven a half hour before the devil knows you're dead." She raised her glass of sangria and shouted, "Salud!"

"I still say it was cheating for Santana to get to say it in Spanish and Puck to get to say it in Yiddish." Blaine said as he stood. The wedding guests found it as funny as he did. "Now when it comes to these two, I guess I'm the new kid on the block. I've know them both for the last fourteen years, and Sam and I have been close for thirteen, but despite our shared friends and the fact that at one time she was the best friend of my then boyfriend, Mercedes and I didn't become close until we worked together on several songs for her album. Now in the spirit of honesty I will say that I was the chapter president for one of the fan clubs that sprang up in dedication to her form when she was very new on the music scene. But I didn't get to see the soul of her until about seven years ago. And what I saw showed me that she really was worth all the heartache Sam had gone through over the years; wishing and hoping that one day they would find their way back to each other. I found myself wishing and hoping just as hard. She was the only person I can honestly say deserved a man as good and kind as Sam. There is something about the two of them that gives me hope for humanity. They are kind and forgiving, they are caring and compassionate. They listen and advise and they are humble and honest. They are truly perfect for each other and I can think of no two people who deserved each other and this happiness more than Sam and Mercedes. May your heart be warm and happy with the lilt of loud laughter every day in every way, and forever and ever after. And I also have to thank Mike and his dad, when I say… gān bēi!"

Thankfully Blaine wrapped up just as dinner was served. The waiters served the plates to the dulcet strains of Lucy Pearls' _Dance Tonight._ Dinner was eaten to the backdrop of some of the best country songs from the year Sam was born, and the best R&B from the year of Mercedes' birth. The conversation was lively and boisterous. There were a large number of people clanking their butter knives against their crystal water goblets to solicit kisses from the newly wedded couple. When the dessert plates were finally taken away, DJ Silver came on the mike. "Well, now that dinner is finished, BabyU will start spinning again over at the dance floor, but don't worry, there will still be music over here for those of you who'd rather let your food settle before heading back over to shake your groove thangs."

Mercedes and Sam led the way back over to the dance floor. The first song BabyU played was _Human Nature_. The couple danced to it, but as soon as the DJ transitioned to a Chris Brown song, Mercedes took Sam's hand and led him through the dancers. Slipping through them quietly, they made their way to the shifted drapery that allowed them to slide through and sneak over to the trailer. As soon as they got inside Sam locked the door. "Oh thank God, Mercy Baby. I need to be inside you in the worst damn way." Sam groaned as he pulled her into his arms. They started to kiss deeply, and Sam had just slipped his hand up the smooth, firm skin of her thigh, when a knock sounded at the door.

"Mercedes," Kurt called out. "If you and Sam will just come out and give me an hour, I will drive you back to the hotel myself." He negotiated.

Sam rested his head against Mercedes' forehead. "What if we say no?" he asked just loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

"Then I go and get Santana to pick the damn lock, and I make sure that MaMarie and Momma E are right here with me." Kurt threatened.

"Fine…but I'm telling you now Kurt, in sixty one minutes, I don't care who the hell is watching, I'm dipping to the mutherfucking left with Mercy thrown over my shoulder if needs be." Sam shouted as he stood and righted his clothing. He'd gone soft at the mention of his mother, so he wasn't truly as angry as he sounded.

Mercedes, however, was a whole other story. She stalked over to the door and wrenched it over. "Kurt, if I don't get off soon, my image is gonna take the biggest hit ever because I can and I will fuck my husband in the middle of that dance floor; just see if I don't."

Kurt swallowed hard. "I can give you thirty minutes." He whispered as he carefully backed down the steps.

The bride brightened. "Thank you Kurtsie. See you in thirty." She said happily and closed the door in his face.

Sam came over and laughingly asked, "Mood swing much?"

With a wry grin, Mercedes smirked at Sam. In the time since the women had vacated the trailer and the moment Sam and Mercedes had rushed in, someone had cleaned up the buffet and moved the sofa back out of the bedroom area. She strutted over to it and bent down putting her elbows on the cushions. Looking back over her shoulder, she said seductively, "Are you going to stand there and tease me, or come over here and fuck me?"

"Oh you Dirty little Darlin' you just pulled the tiger by the tail." He growled. Within moments, Sam was across the trailer, his suit jacket tossed and his pants around his ankles. He pulled the gusset of her panties to the side and buried himself in her tight, wet heat in one fast, hard thrust.

Mercedes screamed out and crashed into an orgasm. "SAMMMMYY! Oh god!"

"Fuck yeah, cum for me again, Mercy." Sam said pumping his hips to a rhythm older than time. It took no time at all before Mercedes was screaming out her fulfillment once again. He pounded into her, making love to his wife for the first time, in a far different manner than he had every thought he would, but they were both too far gone to be concerned by the rough nature of their lovemaking.

"God, Sam, you feel so damn good." Mercedes reached between their splayed legs and dragged her nails over Sam's dangling ball sack. "Cum with me." She ordered.

"Oh Jesus, Mercy!" he cried out as his thrusts became erratic. He poured his seed into her clenching womb, and together they sang out their pleasure to the heavens.

Rather than collapsing forward, Sam pulled Mercedes up as he slipped out of her. He managed to twist them and sit on the couch as they got their breathing back under control and their pulses calmed. Mercedes stood on slightly wobbly legs and made her way into the doublewide's closest bathroom. She found a wash cloth, wet it with warm water and took a moment to clean up. She rinsed it, rung it out and took it back into the 'living room'. With gentle strokes, she cleaned Sam's thigh and cock before tucking him back into his boxers.

They kissed and cuddled on the couch, taking another few moments for themselves before Sam led a much calmer and more collected Mercedes from the trailer and back to the dance floor. BabyU was playing the music louder than he had when they snuck away, and the loud applause that resounded through the crowd told them both why. Rather than dwell in embarrassment unnecessarily, Sam sketched a bow while Mercedes cut an elegant curtsy. He took her hand and drew her into as dance as BabyU started to play Alabama Shakes 'I Found You'.

"Hang on BabyU," Brittany Howard called out. "Why play the recording when you can have it live?" she asked with as smirk as she strode through the crowd, in her long peach satin gown. She grabbed the mic and BabyU cut her vocals from the digital track. The big, beautiful, biracial songstress serenaded the couple as they danced to her almost Joplin-esque voice. When she finished singing, she took the applause of the crowd and smiled. "Mercedes, I'm so happy you found your man…here's to that forever kind of love."

Mercedes pulled away from Sam to go and embrace her friend. She dragged Brittany over to meet Sam and several others of the New Directions. "Sam, this is Brittany Howard of Alabama Shakes fame. The love child of Janis Joplin and Jimmy Hendrix…well, metaphorically anyway."

"Nice to meet you." Sam said. Suddenly the dance floor became introduction central. All of Mercedes' industry friends wanted introductions to the man of the hour, and all of his friends wanted to meet her.

They exchanged pleasantries and danced until BabyU called out, "Alright everyone, we're gonna change things up from the same old same old." He started to play Beyoncé's 'Single Ladies'. "Let me get all the ladies on the dance floor. Men…gets to steppin'." He commanded. "we're gonna get all the traditional events on out the way before Sam and Mercedes end up giving us all a show that while we all know it would be hot as hell, we ain't here for that kind of party."

As the gentlemen cleared the floor, Kurt brought Mercedes a throwing bouquet made of two dozen purple silk orchids. Monica and Felicia corralled all the single women to one side of the water fountain while Mercedes stood on the other. "Now, you all know the rules." Kurt said taking the mic from BabyU. "No pushing, no shoving, who ever catches the bouquet will dance with whoever catches the garter, single women only, divorcés are allowed, widows who were married over forty years are not. Yes, that means let the younger women have a shot Gramma Vette." He chided. The little old woman gave him the bird, but she did leave the floor. "Alright, now that the fiercest competitor is sidelined, Ladies, let me reiterate…this is war…tradition dictates that she who catches the bouquet will be the next to marry." He crowed changing his tune completely with the octogenarian out of harm's way. "Oh and watch out for Satan, she doesn't actually want the damn thing…but she hates to lose."

One look at Santana had most of the women around her stepping back. Only Lauren stood her ground. Mercedes looked back over her shoulder and saw the rather large hole around her friends and laughed. "Cowards!" she yelled out, making most of the men and couples assembled nearby watching to laugh as well. She aimed true and launched the faux flowers into the crowd of women. Not surprisingly there was a fight for the honor of catching the bouquet. Very surprisingly was the identity of the combatants. Marley was standing to the side laughing her ass off as Unique and female rapper and friend of Sam and Blaine, Rye Rye faced off. Despite the fact the Unique had barely started seeing Ryder, and the fact that Rye Rye and Diggy Simmons had been on again and off again so much that even TMZ had stopped caring, neither woman was trying to let it go. Kurt provided play by play until finally Unique got the upper hand. Hardcore rapper or not, Rye Rye had not spent any time under the tutelage of Santana Lopez or Mercedes Jones. The male New Directions and their family members made a grip on the bets those who didn't know Unique well enough made against her. Unique held the bouquet aloft to show her victory; Ryder actually ran onto the floor and drew her into a huge celebratory hug.

"Alright Los-I mean Ladies who didn't catch the bouquet," Santana said into the microphone she had raced over and snatched from Kurt's hand. "Time to separate the men from the boys. Let's get a chair over here, so Sam can get the garter…Hey Trouty, there's a grand to the charity of your choice if you pull that bitch off with those big pink things where your lips are supposed to be. And just for fun, I'll even count the 'children of the corn's' college funds as viable charities for this one." She added just for shits and giggles.

The wait staff followed the command in her voice and readied the area for the removal of the garter. When all was in readiness, Sam led Mercedes to the chair to the opening strains of Madonna's remake of Peggy Lee's 'Fever'. The skirts of her reception dress barely covered the garter, so Sam didn't face the suffocation threat that most grooms face during garter retrieval, however with Santana's dare/bet on the table, he knew he had to bring his A game. He knelt in front of his bride, and lifted her blue high heel encased foot. Sam placed a kiss to the pedicured toes peeping from the small opening at the front, before drawing his lips up over Mercedes ankle and calf. He dotted little kisses in a circle around her kneecap. Sam hooked Mercedes leg over his shoulder before continuing his journey to the garter. He made a great show of clasping his hands together behind his back before he made it all the way to where the garter laid a little more than half way up the chocolate skin of Mercedes' thigh. Using just his lips, he managed to drag the bit of elastized silk down the same path he'd just traversed.

Sam stood and bowed to Santana on the dais, as Kurt wrestled the mic back from her. "Now Santana, you lose for a second time in one evening." Kurt said smarmily. "You owe Sam a cool one thousand dollars." He licked his tongue at his Latina frenemy. "Single gentlemen, please converge on the dance floor." The men weren't quite as quick to acquiesce to his demand as Kurt would have liked so he got a little more firm. "I said, single gentlemen get your butts on the dance floor. Puck, Jake, Artie, Mike, all of you come on and drag Macklemore and all the other single cats with you. Mack, the ink is dry… get your bottom on out here." Kurt badgered and cajoled until he was satisfied with the number of men on the floor. Unlike the bouquet there was no fighting for the garter. Most of the men on the floor were quite happy with their status. Ryder wanted it and they let him have it. Kurt had a word with BabyU and from the speaker came Prince's 'I Wanna Be Your Lover'. With a chuckle Ryder and Unique danced to the song that had been considered retro before they were ever born, but which summed up their situation quiet well.

Mercedes and Sam joined them on the dance floor and soon they were surrounded by dancing couples. They danced for quite a few more songs, before the music was quieted and BabyU's voice came back over the speakers. "Allow me to direct your attention to the center area." The wait staff, directed by Chef Bala, were bringing out Sam and Mercedes' wedding cake. BabyU picked up the description provided by the famous baker. "Ladies, and gentlemen what you see before you is an eight tier masterpiece created by master cake maker Chef Bala. The cake has four flavors alternating for each of the eight layers. The first and fifth layers are white with vanilla beans with mocha mousse filling. The second and sixth layers are red velvet with Mascarpone cream cheese filling. The third and seventh layers are, oh Lord bless my soul, tiramisu cheesecake, and the fourth and final layers are German chocolate with coconut caramel pecan filling. The cake is decorated with platinum colored rolled fondant, and embellished with marzipan scroll work in black, with sugar pearl accents. Topping all that off each layer is beautifully adorned with edible white chocolate, purple orchids." He told the guests. "I'm putting in my request now for a piece of each one of those different types of cake, seriously though I needs me a piece of the tiramisu cheesecake though. That gives me life."

Mercedes and Sam made their way over to the cake. Sam leaned down and asked his bride, "How badly will you beat my ass if I smooshed the cake in your face?"

"Black and blue, Sam…I love you, but I'd have to beat your ass black and blue." She told him her voice sweet and light despite the underlying steel in her tone.

"Alright, but let's see if we can't get a layer of that cheesecake to take back with us to the hotel…I want to eat that off your fan club worthy ass." He told her seriously. They cut the cake looking very formal for the camera, cutting pieces from both the second and fourth layers. Sam carefully fed Mercedes a piece of the red velvet layer only for Mercedes to smoosh a piece of German chocolate into his mouth. Fortunately Sam's mouth was so big, she didn't end up sending any up his nose, but he still kissed her full on the face before cleaning his lips of the rich chocolate cake.

They danced one last dance to Luther Vandross and Mariah Carey's rendition of 'Endless Love', as the cake was distributed. Once everyone who elected to have cake, pretty much everyone, was served, Sam took the mic on DJ Silver's dais and spoke to the assembly. "I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight to share in our happiness. Thank all of you for being such wonderful and caring friends. Thank you for the past we've shared and the future we will together make. May there always be work for your hands to do. May your purse always hold a coin or two. May the sun always shine warm on your windowpane. May a rainbow be certain to follow each rain. May the hand of a friend always be near you. And may God fill your heart with gladness to cheer you."

Mercedes laughed and took the microphone. "Sorry everyone, Sam and our crew found this website with all these 'classic wedding toasts'. They got happy, but we do want to thank you for celebrating with us, and encourage all of you to dance the night away even after we leave. Have a great night."

A few dances later, Kurt, true to his word, met them at the area behind DJ Silver's dais, and helped them to their limo. Chef Bala had the cheesecake in a cooler for them and Chef Wexler had put together a picnic basket for them as well containing enough of the tapas and hor d'oeuvres to keep their strength up all night. Monica rode with them to the hotel giving them their new room keys and the room number for their new suite. They had been moved to Honeymoon Suite on the penthouse floor of the hotel.

Monica also handed Sam a dossier containing everything he needed for his surprise for Mercedes. "I packed all the honeymoon apparel into her Fendi luggage set. Kurt and I will make sure that all your other luggage gets to where it needs to be. I've also included a little surprise of my own in her carry on. She can take it before you all leave, or after you get to the resort." She added with a smirk. Turing to her boss, Monica spoke up. "I am so happy for you two. I'll just take this limo back to Woodhaven for you. I know that your parents will need a way home." She gave them both hugs as the happy couple headed into the hotel escorted by Junior.

* * *

Next Up...

Santana Versus Rachel, (Should there be a blow by blow, or just a quick synopsis?)

Wedding Night & Honeymoon (Should there be a blow by blow or just a quick synopsis?)

Pregnancy...is she or isn't she...

Stay tuned...these and other questions will be answered...

No more than six more chapters to go (Not sure how I'll make 25...but its a much better number than 22)

TTFN  
Anni


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Isis and the other regular reviews thank you so much for always coming through for me and for KayBee 80 and for Illiandyandra...you guys are amazing.

For my Beta Readers KayBee80 & Illy, you girls are true ride or die chicks. Thanks for being so awesome

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

The party continued even after the Bride and groom left. Santana wasted no time in culling Rachel to the side, beyond the drapings, and over to the area by the changing trailer. "So Berry, You clearly know that you went too damn far this damn time. Now I'll be kind and offer you the same choice I gave Kitty ten years ago…you can take the ass beating I'm about to deliver or you can take complete and total removal from the clique."

"Wait, what did Kitty do?" Rachel asked. Most people wondered what she had done to have Santana force everyone to completely cut her off, but if anyone knew they weren't talking about it.

Santana gave Rachel a rather snarky smile, "I guess I can tell you, after all you're facing the same decision. Remember when Kitty graduated and decided she was going to be the next big thing in Hollywood? I was living out there, at the time, and got sent on an assignment for NBC News; so I let the little bitch housesit for me so that she could take her time finding a place. This was only done as a favor for Schue and Coach Sylvester. The little bitch put my shit in storage, sold off all my real jewelry and somehow convinced my landlord to cancel my lease and transfer it over to her. When I got back from my two month assignment in Guadalajara, I was homeless and all my shit was about to be sold off… because the triflin' bitch only paid for one month of storage. As if that wasn't enough to make me want to slit her throat, some of my personal, private pics ended up being sold to some online site. I had to fucking sue to get them taken down."

"Well, I have to say that she was probably wise to choose being ostracized. I think if you had begun visiting violence upon her person, she would have used up all her nine lives before you were finished with her." Rachel tried to joke.

"Yeah, and she just hurt me…your fuckery managed to prolong the suffering of two really, truly good people for an extra four years. Your fuckery tried to hurt Britts, who even if I want to smack her nine times out of ten these days, still didn't deserve the bullshit you hurled at her. Your fuckery almost left poor little Gordon without his mami. And that's just the recent shit that I know about." Santana shouted. Fortunately the music was too loud for the others to hear her. BabyU had never turned the volume levels down from where he'd set them to cover Mercedes and Sam's trailer rendezvous. "You've been at this shit for years Rachel and to be honest, as much as I would love to give you the kind of beating you deserve; I'm kind of hoping that you make the same choice as the Mayor's trophy bitch. Cause I'm ready to wash my hands of you."

Rachel gulped. She knew that she had been offering the least amount of loyalty of all the former New Directions. She'd refused requests for assistance from the younger set and made herself unavailable a lot of the time for socializing with her contemporaries. Yet she had received almost constant encouragement and assistance from them. Even Santana had given a nice blurb about her winning her Tony award. But when Santana had won her first Pulitzer Prize, Rachel had made a concerted effort not to even be asked to comment, because she'd not won any accolades herself by that point. As for what she had said to Mercedes four years before, she didn't have an excuse. There was no reason for her to tell Mercedes that Sam had had a date for that party. Mike had clearly introduced the woman as his date, but the simple truth was that Rachel was jealous. Mercedes had the better career and the more normal family; so Rachel had said whatever she needed to say to make sure that her 'friend' didn't have it all while she had nothing. Rachel knew that most of the industry considered the New Direction Clique -as they often referred to them- to be bankable gold, and Rachel the weakest link. But she also knew that she would be even less bankable if she was ostracized. "How severe would the physical beating be?" she asked

Santana smirked. "Starting to realize that you've needed us more all these years than we've ever needed you?"

Rachel just nodded miserably.

"Mr. Schuester never did any of us any favors other than bringing us together…but I think he fucked you over worst of all. With all his 'Rachel is the New Direction's only star' bullshit; he made sure that you never did learn to work as part of an ensemble. My critic friends all say the same thing about you: you've got a perfect voice for Broadway, but you've never been willing to be part of the chorus…to work your way up and learn your craft the right way." Santana told her honestly. "You are so sure that you should only have lead roles, or at the least next billing supporting roles that you don't even work as much as you could. Directors consider you too hard to work with because you think you can do their jobs better than they can. I may not be industry, but I keep tabs on all of us…Rachel, you're just one temper tantrum from being blacklisted. Artie says that the Vegas scene already refuses to touch you. Diddy told Cedes that Warner was interested until they learned that none of their producers were willing to work with you. Missy Elliot is willing to produce for you, but it would be as a favor to Cedes and me. But you'd be on her label, so it would be independent…can you handle the commitment of promoting yourself without big label backing?"

"I, I…I don't know. I've never promoted any of the shows…we always have people to do that." Rachel admitted.

"Well then I guess I bets to just beat your ass so you can ask Artie, and Puck and Lauren and Cedes about promos and getting your name out there." Santana laughed evilly. "Part of me did want to be through with you…but that's the mature, grown up me…Auntie Snixx has been wanting to get her hands on you since we were fifteen. You can try to fight back…something tells me that would be funny as hell."

Rachel took a deep breath and got into a 'stage fighting stance'. The beating that commenced was of such epic proportions that in all the history of beatings there have only been five that surpassed it. Hoping to catch Santana off guard, Rachel threw an unexpected first punch. When Santana blocked it easily, Rachel wanted to weep.

Santana's punch, however, connected. She threw a short jab and caught Berry on the jaw. She followed that with a backfist that spun the Jewess to the side. Santana stepped back and allowed Rachel to try to rally a defense. Rachel tried to throw a haymaker. The Latina dynamo caught the poorly thrown shoulder punch, wrenched the arm under her own and caught Rachel in the side with five shovel hooks in quick succession. She hit them hard enough to break ribs, but kept them just light enough to make sure that nothing would be dislodged. After all a punctured lung was a very bad thing. Once again, Santana allowed Rachel to throw a punch. Rachel tried for a quick hit to Santana's belly, which connected, but didn't seem to even faze the slightly larger woman in the least.

In deference to their formal apparel and high heeled shoes, Santana kept her lower body planted firmly and used her arms and fists with chilling accuracy. She was all about the hurt, all about making Rachel suffer. Her punches landed with laser precision, making a mess of Rachel's face, while avoiding her throat or doing any real damage to her lungs. Unfortunately the fight had moved from the shade of the trailer and into the area where they were silhouetted against the white drapings. Several of the New Direction members slipped out to go and corral them back into hiding. Others turned the crowd's attention back to their dancing and conversations. No one noticed William Schuester slip out following Lauren, Tina and Quinn.

"Santana, stop this right now." He said firmly, speaking to the Latina for the first time all evening. "You are supposed to be an adult. This isn't how adults handle conflict."

"There you go Schue, assuming that you know everything without knowing anything at all." Quinn defended Santana. "This isn't conflict resolution…this is discipline. I'm not surprised that you don't recognize the difference, since discipline is something you seem to know nothing about. Maybe if you'd been a better mentor to Rachel all those years ago, she would have learned that she can't act out and treat her friends like recycling… and she wouldn't be getting her ass beat for what she did to Mercedes and Sam."

"Hell, maybe if he'd been a better mentor and taught her how to actually interact with her cast mates, she might be a lot further along in the game," Lauren snarked.

"What do you mean? How could Rachel have possibly done anything to deserve this beating? What could she have done to Sam and Mercedes? They just got married and they looked very happy." Schue sputtered.

"Yes," Santana said looking up from the right hook she'd just glanced off Rachel's cheek. "But if this bitch hadn't interfered, we could have been here four damn years ago. She needs to finally learn that some damn behavior is just fucking unacceptable." A left hook punctuated that statement. "Hell, if I didn't think you'd press charges it would be your ass over here instead of Rachel."

"What? Why?" Schue asked.

"Because, if you had ever bothered listening to your students you'd have realized years ago that Yentl over there needed help," Sue Sylvester said, stepping out from the evening shadows. She'd been watching quietly since she'd followed Santana and Rachel out there. "Your 'super star' has had the least success among all of your kids…not because she has the least talent; though if you ask me, she does. No, it's because she never learned to work well with others. She didn't have siblings, so she should have learned it at school, but you were so busy blowing her head up to such gargantuan proportions that it made that honker of a nose look small, that you didn't teach her anything. When she sent the Lilliputian from the Philippines to the crackhouse, did you get her counseling…hell did you give her a time out? No, you gave her more praise. When she got everyone toasted before the alcohol awareness performance, did you talk to her, or did you just ignore it? FunBags is right… that beating is half yours, and if I weren't dressed to the nines and looking so hot that I've already been hit on by three different music execs and a US Congressman, I'd deliver it for her."

William Schuester looked shocked. "I…I…But…"

"But what…you put your money on the wrong horse, Schuester. Do you know why I was sitting with Jones' family? Its because I believed in her enough to cull her from your herd not once, but twice." Sue crowed. "Cochran, built a whole choir just to showcase her skills and talents. And they would have won too if the Kentucky Fried Stripper had gotten those dusty old crones wet for the first time in decades. I'm willing to bet good money that if Evita over there had been singing, you'd have gotten your asses handed to you. Jones has Grammys, plural, an Oscar, a Tony, and if what I hear from Sean Combs is true, she'll have an Emmy within the next two or three years. The Nanny over there has one Tony; O N E…in a supporting category not a lead, and is getting closer and closer to being a has been before she hits thirty-five. Guess that means that Cochran and I are the better mentors, eh Schue." By the time Sue threw her parting shot, Santana was done beating Rachel and was actually supporting the Broadway star so that her dress wouldn't suffer any damage.

Rachel had Santana help her over to Will. "They are right, Mr. Schuester. I did many things which deserved retribution. I chose the method. I could have lost their friendship instead. This was the better way." She murmured through a rapidly swelling jaw and split lip. She tried to smile. "Could you please take my place helping to hand out the favors to the guests as they depart?" Schuester nodded dumbly. "Thank you, Mr. Schue. Don't worry…I'll be fine. Like a phoenix, I will rise from these bruises better than ever."

Tina came over and offered to drive her to the hospital, since she couldn't see out of her swelling eyes to drive. Rachel had also badly sprained a wrist trying to catch a punch like she'd had to do in a scene once. Choreography was entirely different from real fighting. She also had to have her nose set surgically, though she did choose not to have rhinoplasty while the repair was being done.

While Santana and Rachel were discussing beating versus being put out to pasture by her friends, Sam and Mercedes were crossing the lobby of the Wyndham. They were chatting amicably with Junior and were a little startled when he stopped talking and moved directly in front of them, blocking their path; but more importantly, blocking the path of the person approaching the couple. "Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" Junior asked.

"Naw, I just wanted to congratulate the happy couple." Shane Tinsley's voice boomed through the rather empty lobby. "I knew them way back in the day…before they got all famous."

"Wow, Shawn Tessley," Sam said making sure to get his name wrong. "You went on to play football right? Messed your knee up something fierce playing for the Falcons, you still playing?" he said with false cordiality.

"Yeah, Evans." Shane said smoothly. "Heard you never did get back on a field after high school…so now you're doodling comic books for a living?"

Sam's smile looked more like belonged on a shark than his usual happy grin. "Damn fine living too, but I'll let you in on a little secret. That's just my day job…my secret identity is as a multi-platinum selling country music songwriter." He squeezed Mercedes against his side. "I can't wait to make some music with my beautiful bride."

"What's with the bodyguard? Can't you protect Cedes?" Shane switched subjects.

Mercedes had had just about enough of the bullshit. "First of all, Cedes…is right here. I can protect my own damn self, but since I don't want blood on my seven thousand dollar dress, I hired Rangeman to handle the security for my wedding. How is your lovely wife…oh wait, I did hear that you got divorced. Sorry to hear about that."

Shane looked a little saddened. "Yes, irreconcilable differences." He casually threw out the bullshit phrase that could mean anything from 'Your Honor, we've just decided that we work better as friends' to 'Your Honor, I thought that our marriage meant that we'd be partners and he thought it meant I was his slave', and everything in between.

"Wow. You know Santana did an expose on how that can mean almost anything, but in most cases the marriages still dissolved due to infidelity." Sam said reasonably. "Statistics also show that in most cases men are the ones most often caught out there."

"You should know all about breaking up happy homes, eh Evans?" Shane said with a smirk. Feeling that Sam had opened himself up to the insult, not realizing that he was walking right into Sam's trap.

"You still singing that old song, Shawn…I mean Mercy is my Angel. I'm real sorry if you were feelin' some kind of way 'bout her leavin' you to come back to me…but it was twelve years ago…and besides, you'd never want to get in the way of true love." Sam's voice was full of southern charm, and pitched just loud enough to carry to the paparazzo he was willing to bet dollars to donuts that Shane had been speaking to before they walked in. "And why the hell do you still have that creepy dead caterpillar mustache on the top of your lip? I know I cannot be the first one to tell you this, but your name is not John Waters."

"True love my ass." Shane said belligerently, ignoring the slight to his facial hair completely. "She was your little chocolate fantasy; probably got the fever when you were working at that strip club down South. Then I heard you dropped her that next year for a turn on the McKinley door knob, Pierce."

"Hold the hell up. You don't get to talk about my girl Britts like that." Mercedes said breaking away from Sam's side to get all up in Shane's face. "Your ass shouldn't even be getting into shit you know nothing about. First of all Sammy didn't have to have a chocolate fantasy 'bout me."

"Oh Darlin', you're always my fantasy, even when I have the reality, I still dream only of you." Sam broke in.

Mercedes threw him a quick grin, but soon turned back to Shane and let him have it with both barrels. "I let some shit get in my ear that I should have ignored, so that breakup was on me. But who Sam dated then or during any time in his life is none of your damn business. As for him working in that club, again how is it any business of yours? You want to stand there and talk shit about a man doing what he had to do to make sure that his little siblings were taken care of, when your old controlling ass still ain't grown the hell up. Are you fucking kidding me? See you done fucked around and turned me back to the old me. Tryin' to put me on blast on TMZ for kissing Sam when we were dating all those years ago. And yeah, it was just dating, your ass hadn't even gotten past first base… and you weren't about to, no matter how long we play-dated. There sure as hell wasn't ever gonna be no 'cocoa babies,' and who the hell says some shit like that after less than a month together in the first damn place?"

"Of course not. You used to be a good girl. I was waiting to take your virginity 'til we were married." Shane said sounding sanctimonious, and somehow hearing only what he wanted to hear.

"Muthafucker please…you couldn't take what I had already given to Sam…yeah, see he didn't catch the fever after he moved, we'd been all up on each other since the moment we knew that we were in love." She snarled. "You dumbass mutherfucka. You were trying to control some shit that was already gone. In fact, maybe that should be your motto. You tried to control me even after I broke up with you, putting some ole bullshit in my ear that if I would cheat on you, I would eventually cheat on Sam… saying that if he encouraged me to cheat, it showed that he didn't have his moral shit together, either. But that was just some shit to play on my guilt to keep me acting how you wanted me to act. Just like you kept babbling in my ear about how my friends didn't have my back, and how they didn't appreciate me. You got me, way back then, when I was young and dumb; not so easy to manipulate a grown ass woman though, is it?"

Shane gave a huff of scorn. "You talking about that bullshit exposé Lopez did with my ex-wife. That bitch was making that shit up. You know Lopez the Lez always hated me."

"Negro please. Santana wouldn't risk her reputation on hatin' your triflin' ass. Not to mention even if your ex was making something up, you telling me all the other people Tana interviewed had some kind of beef with you and lied on you too? Damn, you garner hatred everywhere you go." Mercedes said sadly. "You know, when everyone hates you, eventually you have to start to wonder how can they all be wrong…maybe there is something wrong with you, and not the rest of the world."

"Oh, I've hated him for years." Sam told Junior in a quiet aside.

"I don't even know him and I hate him." Junior said just as quietly. "I was supposed to have you two secured up in your room and be back to the reception by now. That cute chick from Alabama Shakes is saving me a dance."

Seeing the anger building on Junior's face, Sam decided that it was time to end the terrorization of the big asshat. "Alrighty then." Sam said loudly. "Look Shane/Shawn…Booboo the Fool or whatever your name is, it's my wedding night and you are keeping me and my bride down here when we _needs_ to be up in our hotel room. Plus you're pissing her off, and while angry sex is fun, we've done fast and hard once already today. I want to make slow, sweet love to my lady wife. And on top of that, you're holding a Rangeman up from making a love connection. So I'm gonna take Mercedes, and we're gonna be out before J decides that that is a shootable offense. Really wish I could say it's been nice talking with a former teammate, but I try not to lie." Sam said his tone amicable even though his words were anything but. He took Mercedes hand and they strode to the elevator so quickly Junior, who had been looking at Shane as though he was assessing where to put the threatened bullet, had to hurry to catch up.

They took the elevator to the top floor, and let themselves into their new room. Junior put down Wexler's picnic basket, while Sam put the cheesecake into the room's small refrigerator. Mercedes thanked Junior profusely as he headed back to the reception. As soon as she closed the door behind him, she was enveloped in Sam's strong arms. "So, Mrs. Evans, have I told you yet how beautiful you look today?"

She turned in his embrace and leaned her head back against the door to meet his gaze. "You may have mentioned it. Once or twice." She laughed.

Sam breath caught in his throat for just a minute. Mercedes was always beautiful to him, but when she laughed, and her eyes were glowing and you could see every one of her pearly white teeth and her cheeks were super round and slightly flushed, she was almost perfection. The only expression Sam preferred over her laughing face was the face she made when she was locked in the intense pleasure of orgasm. With that thought in mind, Sam lowered his head and captured her laughing lips with his own. He slid his tongue into her mouth before she could fully realize that the time for laughter was over. Sam kissed Mercedes deeply and reverently, taking his time to make the sensual dance of his tongue against hers as erotic as he possibly could. She tasted of the salmon she'd had for dinner, and the rich red velvet of the wedding cake, but more than that she tasted like home and love and safety and security all in one rich cacophony of flavor that was Mercedes.

Mercedes moaned into the kiss, and arched into Sam. Her hands gripped at his strong shoulders as she tried valiantly to get as close to him as humanly possible. She just couldn't get close enough to him dressed and in this position.

Sam must have read her mind. His nimble fingers made short work of the hook and zipper of her dress. The confection pooled around her blue beaded four inch stilettos, until Sam pulled a 'Harlequin novel' move and pulled her up and into his arms. Keeping their mouths fused, he carried her into the suite's bedroom, bridal style of course. Sam sat Mercedes carefully on the bed next to the negligee Monica, or someone had laid out for her. He knelt before his queen, and gently removed the sexy shoes that made her legs look incredible, but Sam knew had to hurt like a son of a bitch after a while. He slid his hands up her stocking clad legs until he reached the lacy tops of the silken garments. Carefully, he unsnapped the fasteners adhering the stockings to the garter belt. His eyes locked on Mercedes' as he slowly rolled the stocking down her thick, toned thighs, over her sexy knees that dimpled just a little, down her strong, supple calves and off her tiny little feet. Then he repeated the slow tease on her other leg.

With a cheeky grin, Sam put his fingertips against the inside of her thighs, right above the curve of her knee. Gently he pressed them apart, Mercedes allowed him to spread her legs wide. Sam kissed his way up her left inner thigh, from knee to crease, the side of his facer rubbing against the silk of her panties. Then with barely a whisper of his lips against the smooth fabric Sam took a deep breath inhaling the mingling smell of her arousal and their earlier passion. "Damn, Darlin' you smell so damn good." He caught himself before he jumped ahead of where he wanted to be and turned to kiss his way down her right inner thigh until he reached her other knee. Standing, Sam pulled Mercedes to her feet. His hands encircled her hip, gliding over her satin smooth skin until he figured out how to undo her garter belt. He let it drop to the floor, not realizing that it would take her panties with it.

Mercedes chuckled at the look of surprise on his face. "Panties go on the outside of the garter if you want to be able to use the restroom easily…well as easily as you can when you have to have at least two bridesmaids holding your dress up out of the way and therefore in the damn stall with you. And don't even get me started on the other indignities. At least I have the bladder control of a friggin' camel, so I only had to go through that once today."

Sam pulled his beloved into his arms, as he started to laugh. "My poor Sugar Dumplin', you had to suffer something awful, but you looked very beautiful." He leaned down kissing her deeply once again. "I love you, Mercedes Evans." He whispered as the kiss ended.

"And I love you Samuel Evans." She told him her tone just as quiet and as reverent. She made quick work of his vest buttons, and rid him of his tie. As he kissed her again, Mercedes barely noticed her bra's hooks being undone, as her fingers skittered down Sam's shirt, nimbly undoing the six shirt studs and catching them all in her hand. She pushed the garments off his shoulders, only to realize that she'd forgotten about his cufflinks.

As Sam rid himself of his offending clothing, Mercedes scooped up her negligee and retreated to the bathroom. Sam put away his clothing and the garments he'd removed from Mercedes as well. Whistling a jaunty tune, he headed out to the front room and grabbed a bottle of water from the room's hidden microfridge, and returned to the bedroom. Sam took off his the rest of his wedding finery and got comfortable on the bed, his back resting against the pillows facing the door to the bathroom. When the door opened, Sam's erection returned to full mast with a vengeance so startling that it, coupled with the vision in front of him, took his breath away. Rather than the white she hand been in all day, Mercedes negligee was a light shade of peach. The color looked warm and rich against her dark skin and made Sam's mouth almost weep with want. It was short, barely brushing the tops of her thighs. The nightie had an empire waist and barely there demi cups, the straps were thickest at their apex and thinned as they joined the soft satin cups. While in the restroom, Mercedes had removed all her jewelry as well as her makeup and she had fully let down her hair.

She walked across the room, her hips swaying gently as she moved. Reaching the end of the bed, Mercedes climbed up onto the plush, king size haven. She moved catlike across the expanse until she was kneeling over Sam's reclined form. "Well, Mr. Evans…you've got me, now what are you going to do with me?" she asked seductively.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so that he was looking down at her. "Oh, I'm going to kiss you." He followed his words with action. "I'm going to caress you." His hands followed the swells and valleys of her lush curves. As they drew across the hardened nubs of her nipples, she cried out and arched into him.

"Oh shit Sammy." She moaned. "If you suck them, I'll cum for you." She promised desperately.

Sam groaned in delight at the thought. He lowered his head and nuzzled the sensitive tips through their thin satin covering. "You want me to suck, your big, pretty titties until you cum for me? You want me to play with these big," kiss, "pretty," nuzzle, "sexy," kiss, "sensitive," nibble, "titties," nip, "until you're screamin' and writhin'," suck, "and cumming?" Sam teased.

"Oh, Sammmm." Mercedes begged deliciously. "Please, fuck I need to cum so bad."

He lowered the cups hiding her treasures from him only to stop, "Then maybe I should slide into you and make you cum, Baby."

Mercedes whined and arched up pressing her breasts into his face. "I came on your damn dick earlier, Sam…my tits are on fire they need some Sammy lovin'." She told him sternly. Her breasts had been hot and achy for days. The orgasm Sam had given her by teasing them when buried in her tight wet heat had been damn near heavenly; she wanted to know what it would feel like with just the breast play. Plus, between the corset and the very restrictive strapless bra, she knew her girls needed some pampering.

"Now, Mercedes Evans is that any way for a bride to talk on her wedding night…you should have said, "I came on my damn dick earlier. But you were not alone in your erroneous phraseage. I should have asked if you wanted me to suck on my big, pretty titties until you come for me." He chuckled.

"Yours, mine…let's just call it all ours and you put that pretty mouth of yours to work." She ordered reaching up to pull his head down to her breasts.

Sam knew he had teased her enough for one night. He licked one areola as his other hand gently massaged the other mound. He suckled gently slowly building more and more suction until Mercedes started to make gentle, distracted movements beneath him. When he'd couldn't illicit any new sex sounds from Mercedes, he kissed his way to the other nipple. His fingers pinched and pulled at the wet one while his mouth began to tease the dry. He led her to another, higher, plateau before he decided to try something he'd always wondered about. Sam slid his hands to the outside of Mercedes heaving mounds and pushed them together. He had to jiggle them and move them about just a bit to get her nipples close enough, but once he'd succeeded, Sam captured both of the super sensitive nubbins in his mouth and sucked to his heart's content.

In less than a minute, Mercedes was screaming out as she shook and shivered and writhed beneath Sam as her first orgasm buffeted her with wave after wave of contentment and passion. He ramped up the suction and her screams surged to new heights. Through luck or design, Sam managed to slide into Mercedes clinching and climaxing pussy without releasing her trapped nipples, and the sounds she made from the added pleasure of being completely filled with her husband echoed out through the suite's living room and into the hotel hallway. Sam had to release her breasts to take her hips into his hands so that he could thrust deeply into her. Each thrust forward was capped with a sensual grind that served to stimulate both Mercedes' clit and her g-spot before Sam pulled his hips back only to begin the cycle anew. "I…Oh God, Mercy, I ain't gonna last long." He murmured as he worked his hips driving them both insane. "I don't know what's different, but I swear to God, I'm 'bout to lose my fuckin' mind. You feel soooo goodddd!"

"H…h…hooo….GOOOODDDD!" Mercedes screamed unintelligibly. She called upon Sam and their shared deity almost as if the two words were interchangeable. Her own fingers found the tips of her breasts and she was pinching and pulling them as Sam pushed them both into the abyss of marital bliss.

Twisting to the side, Sam collapsed to the bed. He pulled Mercedes' nighty up and managed to get it off of her. Rather than pulling Mercedes into his arms, Sam rested his head on her shoulder, allowing his breath to tease her still hard nipples. Every time she shivered, Sam allowed himself a smile. "You know, I think there is something to this whole marriage thing. Something about knowing that we now legally belong to each other knocked the lovin' off the Richter scale." He told her with a small grin.

Mercedes chuckled and then giggled when her laughter caused Sam's deflating cock to be jettisoned from her tightness. "Boy…you know you need Jesus."

"I've got Jesus, Mercy. You know how I know…because he led us back to each other and he joined us as man and wife today."

"He most certainly did." She agreed. "And now we can make love all night."

Sam cleared his throat. "Maybe not all night, I mean…yeah we can sleep on the plane, but we have to be at the airport by eleven and it's a two hour drive…so we need to get out of here by nine. So we probably need to be up by seven, cause we won't have Binkie and Junior anymore to clear the way in the airports."

"Sammy, Baby, what the hell are you babblin' about?" Mercedes asked sleepily.

"Well I wanted to surprise you tomorrow, but that really wasn't going to work, cause I mean yeah, Monica and I packed everything you'll need, and you can just add your toiletries in the morning, but you'd still have to know why I'm wantin' you to wake up so early in the morning ." Sam started speaking very quickly.

"Still babbling without sayin' shit, Samuel." Mercedes warned. "Why are you expecting me up at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow?"

"So we can go on our honeymoon. Tomorrow at noon we take a flight to the US Virgin Islands, where we'll spend a week making love in ocean breezes and eating some of the best seafood known to man." He finally told her succinctly.

Mercedes took a deep breath; her inner thoughts were warring with each other. "Sam, I love you with every fiber of my being. Thank you so much for going to all this trouble for me and creating this wonderful surprise… but I'm not really a fan of early morning flights."

"I know, Baby." Sam said sympathetically as he pulled her even closer. "But unfortunately there just aren't any other flights tomorrow from any of the three international airports close to Lima that are any later than noon. There are some earlier, but nothing later."

She leaned forward and kissed her husband, oh she loved even thinking that word, and soon they were making out like the teenagers they had been when they first dated. "I think your surprise honeymoon was a wonderful and thoughtful idea." She whispered as they broke apart to breathe. "In fact…it deserves a reward."

"Oh. My." Sam moaned as Mercedes kissed her way from Sam's lips, to his ear.

She sucked the lobe into her mouth, even as she mumbled around it. "A very big reward." Licking and nibbling, she worked her way from Sam's ear down over his broad shoulder, pausing to tease his collarbone. Mercedes used her mouth to suck and torment Sam's pink nipples until his cock was hard enough to weep. Only then did she continue her southern journey, finally she reached her destination. She wrapped a small hand around Sam's erection and lowered her mouth carefully over its corona.

Sam leaned up to take in the visual. Mercedes was kneeling over his legs, both his between her spread knees. Her large firm breast hanging down and pressed against the lightly tanned skin of his thighs. Sam gasped at the sight of her just about to take his cock between her full, plump lips. "I want a picture of you just like this. Fuck Mercy, you look so damn beautiful, and so fucking sexy." He whimpered. She'd looked up at him when he'd begun to speak, making the picture she presented even more sensual.

Never taking her gaze from his, Mercedes slowly lowered her mouth tasting his flesh, and the mingled evidence of their earlier joinings. When she reached the point where she couldn't go any further in this position, she turned her head to the side and pulled back up twisting her mouth gently as she sucked him hard. Over and over she took him deeper and deeper, her mouth twisting around him as she drew her mouth back up. Her small fingers played with the hairs on his balls, tickling his sensitive sac very gently. Sam had already cum twice that evening, so he was well able to sit back and enjoy his reward. Mercedes knew that it would be a very long gift, and she didn't disappoint. She kept teasing him with her loving mouth and tickling fingers until he erupted. Though he came so hard his eyes rolled back in his head, Mercedes barely had to gulp twice to swallow all he offered her. When their breathing settled down, Mercedes made her way back up to be wrapped in Sam's loving embrace.

The couple fell asleep kissing and talking quietly. Twice during the night they awoke to find pleasure in each other's embrace only to fall asleep again to the rhythm of their lover's breathing. Wexler's gift proved much needed, and Sam found to his delight that tiramisu cheesecake tasted even better when heated slightly by Mercedes' flesh. Morning came with a vengeance. It was a very tired, but well satisfied bride and groom that made their way through morning absolutions, several of which had to be performed twice. To their surprise, Felicia and Monica arrived at eight and helped them get everything they needed organized and packed, in Sam's case, and everything they didn't ready to be taken to the cleaners before it would be packed and sent to their LA home. Sam and Mercedes found themselves with enough time to return her Tahoe to her parents' garage, and stop and have breakfast at the diner when Monica let slip that all of the New Directions, minus Rachel who was unfortunately hospitalized but whose full recover was anticipated, had gathered there, since for the most part they were just leaving the reception.

Somehow all of their friends, and Binkie who seemed to be rather glued to Lauren's side, decided to give them a grand send off and a caravan made its way to the Dayton International Airport. Despite Sam's assertion that they could sleep on the plane, and their first class accommodations, there was very little rest achieved. When they reached the Cyril B. King International Airport, they checked in at the Caneel Bay Resort registration desk near the baggage claim, gathered their luggage…Mercedes' luggage, Sam had a wheeled carryon only…and made their way via shuttle and ferry to the resort. Sam had secured them a premium beach front suite, that they were shown to immediately upon their arrival. The amazing room boasted a spacious bedroom with a huge bed, a sumptuous bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and dramatic rain shower, a parlor and a humongous terrace. A terrace that opened right onto a beautiful white sand beach.

As soon as they unpack, Sam handed Mercedes Monica's 'gift'. "It's time we take that, doncha think?" he asked as he handed her the CVS bag containing three different pregnancy tests.

"Is that why you kept getting the flight attendant to give us juices?" Mercedes laughed.

"Yeah, now go pee on the sticks, cause I have to pee like a racehorse, and we need that question answered for sure before we decide what all we want to do this week." Sam said gently pushing Mercedes towards the bathroom.

Mercedes was glad that she had chosen a comfortable maxi dress for their flight. The long green and paisley dress and white shrug sweater had afforded her with an airy but completely covering for the air conditioned plane and airport. But just by discarding the sweater she was comfortable in the sweltering tropical heat. However, she stripped down to her green satin bra and panty set as soon she read the directions on the boxes. Monica may have gone a little far; she had purchased Clear Blue Easy, EPT and First Response Gold Digital and gotten multipacks of each. Mercedes knew she might take three tests, but no way was she taking nine. She carefully pulled one of each brand of test from their boxes. She took one of the disposable spit cups with her to the toilet. Carefully…really carefully, using extreme caution even, Mercedes began to use the facilities and collected a sample. Taking the sample back over to the sink, she dipped each of the three unpackaged tests into the cup.

Replacing the caps on the wick like stick ends of the tests, she laid those flat on a paper towel she'd placed on the counter. She flushed her sample, disposed of the cup and washed her hands. She pulled her dress back on and opened the door for Sam. "I'm gone let you pee, but do not look at those without me." She warned, her voice conveying that he was risking his own life to do so.

Sam was no fool. He'd seen Mercedes snap on Kurt the night before and knew that she wouldn't hesitate to go off on him as well. He did his business, and washed his hands making sure not to look at the tests nearby. He opened the door and together they read the results. The EPT and Clear Blue Easy tests both showed them a blue plus sign next to a blue vertical line. While the gold digital First Response simply read 'YES'. Sam grabbed Mercedes up into a huge spinning hug and in a rather ironic turn of events, despite her warning three men very recently that she would hurl on them for a similar action, Sam got no warning at all but he was soon covered in the evidence that the three tests on the counter were definitely correct.

* * *

Please Read & Review

We all do this for the love, the love of fixing our favorite ships, and the love of reviews.  
However, I am willing to accept Macklemore's direct contact information in lue of a review. I have a crush...so sad  
I promise this will not go over 25 chapters, and then I'll get back to Growing Ensemble, this thing has me possessed.

TTFN  
Anni


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay, **I had a cousin running in the Peachtree Road Race, so I got inundated by family.

**THANKS as always to my betas KayBee80 and Illiandyandra, and to all those who read and review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

Mercedes sat on the bed sipping the peppermint tea room service had been gracious enough to provide. Sam came out of the bathroom carrying his clothing in a plastic trash bag, and scrubbing a towel through his wet hair. "You know, Mercy, I've eaten every meal with you for the last week…when the hell did you have corn?" Sam asked teasingly.

Mercedes stood slowly, but as soon as she was sure that there wouldn't be an instant replay of the earlier incident, she crossed the room quickly and started to apologize profusely for the debacle. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I was so happy and we were both happy and then…"

"Darlin', I swung a pregnant woman around until she got dizzy, I guess I was sort of asking for it." Sam laughed. He smiled and pulled her into a big hug. He knew that Mercedes had brushed her teeth as he had very carefully removed his soiled clothing. So he didn't hesitate to fuse his mouth with hers. As they kissed, Mercedes hands found the knot holding Sam's towel at his waist. Her small hands, extra warm from the heat of the tea cup they'd just been wrapped around, wrapped around Sam's burgeoning erection. "Oh shit," Sam hissed in pleasure. "Honey, you were sick not fifteen minutes ago."

"More like thirty." Mercedes murmured as she started kissing his jaw and neck. "I'm feelin' just fine right about now."

"Oh God, Mercy, you know I can't think when you…oh shit yeah, fuck baby….the Baby…your tummy." Sam said and carefully pulled back just a bit. "Mercy, Darlin', come on. Give me another thirty minutes of you not making like the kid in the Exorcist. One hour vomit free, and then we'll spend the next two hours making love." He implored. "Please."

Mercedes growled out a frustrated. "Fine…what shall we talk about for the next thirty-two minutes?"

"Well, how do you think the guests liked the wedding favors?" Sam asked with a sly smile as he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs.

Mercedes smiled as she thought of the two straight weekends she and Sam had spent recording the songs for the commemorative CD that was given to all the guests as they left the reception. "They got a seventeen track CD of love songs and duets performed by the two of us, only a couple of them I've ever even performed before. It was a studio quality CD and it was autographed by both of us with special cover art done by you…they loved it and I'm betting money that several of them have already ripped the music to their iPods or MP3 players. "

Sam smiled, "half of them done ripped the music to their hard drives and are currently trying to figure out how to upload it to the net without risking the wrath of the Brothers Puckerman."

"While the Brothers Puckerman with their honorary, slightly incestuous sister Santana, have already set up the pay site selling the tracks to teens and comictards." Mercedes laughed. "With us only getting five percent of the proceeds, just so they don't feel actually guilty."

"Hey," Sam shouted, his tone affronted. "The members of the comic nation have been very good to me. They hail me as their leader…don't call them names."

"And how did you achieve the exalted level of 'leader'? What did you do, see Avatar more times than any other nerd…or was it Star Wars, or Star Trek?" She teased.

"Oh, don't even try to act like you don't like Star Trek, I've heard you arguing with your dad… 'Sisco was the best captain ever' or with your mom, 'Quinto made Spock hot, Nimoy was cute, but not Hot'." He said doing his very best Mercedes impression.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What, gay or not, Quinto is the hottest sci-fi movie actor ever." She defended, "and you can't even try and tell me that Sisco wasn't the smoothest, most pimpilicious Captain of any space ship, ever."

Sam stepped up to defend Kirk and Picard. Only for Mercedes to point out that Sam was only using movie Picard, and 2009 Kirk. That Sisco was that awesome on an hour long TV show with a TV PG rating automatically elevated him above his counterparts. They argued heatedly for the next forty-five minutes. The fun, amusing argument disintegrated into a tickle fight that soon transformed, from raucous play into heated caresses and gentle but passionate kisses. Sam rolled Mercedes on top of him and rid her of the beautiful jade green maxi dress he'd found for her to wear on their honeymoon. He looked up at her looking both beautiful and sexy as sin in her matching satin and lace bra and panty set.

Monica had shown Sam how to select bras for his woman. She told him that Mercedes had a pronounced need for support and a rampant desire for beauty. Bras for Mercedes needed to have strong, often wide straps, and if they had demi cups they needed to have the invisible anchoring fabric lining the upper hem of the cup so that she wouldn't overflow them, instead they'd just look overflowing. Sam loved the way her breasts looked when anchored into the barely there cups she preferred. They always looked as though the next giggle or even deep breath would see them spilling forth into his waiting hands. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes' waist and slid his big hands up the soft skin of her back, pushing her forward into his kiss even as his nimble fingers went to work on the six hooks holding her mammoth breasts securely in place. He massaged her flesh, soothing away some of the impressions in her skin the bra made before slipping his hands up to unfasten the strap that joined behind her neck to suit the dress' halter top design.

When Mercedes leaned up to catch her breath, her bra stayed where it was, lying across Sam's torso. She flicked it across the bed and lowered her head to nibble on of the flat, little nipples it had covered. This served two functions. First it allowed her to tease Sam's very sensitive, pale pink flesh, and second, she had to scoot back a bit to be able to tickle the morsel, and that pressed her wet, heat against the bulge of his erection trapped in his underwear. Sam arched up into the junction of Mercy's thighs creating delightful friction for both of them. Both lovers cursed at the wonderful sensations caused by Sam stroking Mercedes' clit with the underside of his dick through the two thin layers separating them. Sam slid his hands back down her back and into her delicate panties to caress the silky smooth skin of her buttocks.

"Need to be inside you, Darlin'." Sam moaned as his hands flexed and clinched rocking Mercedes' hips against his. Together they worked his boxers down, barely raising up and never loosing contact with each other. Impatiently, Sam pushed the satin gusset of Mercedes panties to the side and entered her slowly, gently. "Oh Yeah, Baby…you feel so damn good." He moaned.

"So full, Sammy." Mercedes answered back. "You fill me so damn full." She slid down his shaft slowly, loving that even after weeks and weeks of almost continuous lovemaking, the delicious stretching sensation was still there every single time.

"That's 'cause your sexy little pussy is so fucking tight." Sam grunted as he leaned up to take one of her hard, little nipples into his mouth. He sucked and sucked until Mercedes began to shake and shiver and scream. "That's it Darlin' cum for me."

They made love until their bodies needed rest. They took a short nap only to awaken with a need to sate a different appetite. After showering, Sam dressed in black slacks and a slightly faded green dress shirt. Given the heat of the evening, he decided to eschew a tie. He put on the only pair of dress shoes he'd brought with him, the very comfortable ones he'd worn on his first date with Mercedes two months before. As he waited, he went through the suite, checking out the lay of the land. He'd been so concerned with getting the confirmation of his suspicions, that he'd not really paid attention to the room much beyond the superficial, parlor, bedroom, bathroom…oh wow what a view. Now, he noticed the furnishings and the décor. Everything was done in calming and soothing colors, yet they had island motifs as well. The woods were dark, and the upholstery light. Sam sat on the couch and was able to look out at the beautiful panoramic view in front of him. It was amazing and almost as awe-inspiring as the vision that stepped into view in the doorway between the two rooms. Mercedes had completed her toilet. She was wearing a pair of silver ultra-high heeled sandals, and a black and white short jumpsuit with three quarter length sleeves. Her hair was down in long waves that reached down her back. The neckline was high, but the bodice of the jumpsuit was tight enough across the swells of Mercedes' breasts that Sam's mouth started to water. The legs barely reached her mid-thigh, showcasing her chocolate legs in a way that made Sam's stomach begin to argue with his dick. However, that argument was settled by the rumbling of Mercedes tummy. "You look beautiful, Darlin'. Let's go feed the Baby."

They walked holding hands and talking quietly over to the Turtle Bay Estate House, the resort's elegant dining restaurant. Their dinner was amazing; a veritable seafood smorgasbord accompanied by delightful salads and traditional island side dishes. After dinner they walked over to the telephone pavilion. Thankful for the time difference, Mercedes was able to call and make an appointment for the first Monday after they returned to LA. They debated calling their family, but decided to wait until after they returned from their honeymoon. Returning to their room they made love and slept the night away.

They spent seven days in paradise and other than the Sunset Cocktail Cruise that came as part of their Very Important Honeymooner package; they only left their room to frolic on the beach or to go eat. They made love almost constantly, even got into trouble for making love on the semi-private beach outside their room. Sunday evening, they returned to the airport and flew into JFK. They'd had to purchase an extra piece of luggage to hold their keepsakes and the souvenirs that the couple had purchased for their family and friends. When they were making their way to the waiting car service, Sam heard Mercedes grumble. "I knew we should have hired Rangeman for the rest of our New York time too."

He turned to ask her why even as his eyes started to scan the concourse for hidden dangers, when a microphone and camera were shoved in his face. "Mr. Evans, Mr. Evans is it okay if we call you Sam?"

"Huh? Sure?" he answered. Sam was used to fans, but paparazzi was a new thing for him. Binkie and Junior had kept him pretty well insulated from it.

"Thanks Sam." The dude said affably. "So Sam, have you always loved Comics? Who would win, Nightwing or Speedy?"

"Nightwing," Sam said with a little smirk. "Dick Grayson was Nightwing, while Speedy was still a Teen Titan with Tim Drake though so I can't see him fighting someone that much younger than him." He and Mercedes kept moving forward, and the pap kept pace.

"You know your stuff." He laughed. "So, Is Shane Tinsley telling the truth when he says that if you hadn't stolen Mercedes away from him in high school, they would have been married all these years?" the long haired, blond, surfer looking TMZ camera man asked.

Sam laughed a slightly mean sound. "Hell to the no. Mercedes and I were in love before he ever moved to Lima. She might have been willing to date him, but no way would she have married him when she still loved me. And why are you asking me anyway…She is standing right here."

"I don't talk to them." Mercedes told him honestly.

"Yeah, apparently someone misquoted her and Beyoncé started trying to start a beef with her. That cat got fired quick, fast and in a hurry." The Sufer dude shook his head. "It sucks that Ms. Jones won't talk to us. She told it exactly like it is and she was always super nice."

Mercedes gave him a thank you smile. Sam gave him a hard look. "So you're going to quote me correctly?"

"Of course." He said kindly. "We always quote Puck correctly when he's with her too. So did you guys have a nice honeymoon?"

Fortunately before Sam could answer they reached the limo driver from the same car service that Mercedes had utilized every time she needed a car during a visit to the city. Sam waved goodbye to the paparazzi dude and they and made it to their Manhattan apartment and skyped their families to let them know they had gotten home safely.

Mercedes dialed in her family first. As soon as Edith and Heath were visible on her ultrabook, they pulled up Marcus and Georgie on Sam's. "Wow…Sam you look so tanned, and Mercedes you look so relaxed and you both look so very happy." Edith said with a big smile.

"Where did you go?" Georgie asked. "I can't believe you wouldn't tell any of us where you were taking her on your surprise honeymoon."

"Oh please, neither you, nor your mother-in-law could have managed to keep a secret that big." Heath laughed. "Now hush, child, I want to hear all about it."

Mercedes and Sam exchanged a glance wondering who was going to start the story. Even without words, they knew that they would have to save their news for after their retelling of the PG version of their honeymoon. "Well, Sam took me to Caneel Bay Resort in the US Virgin Islands. Apparently before we came to Lima for the wedding, he had dragged Monica out shopping here in Manhattan and he got me everything I needed, including this gorgeous maxi dress." She stood and modeled the black ankle length dress with its center field of blues and teals all melding together in paisleys and diamonds. "When we got to our room, they had a beautiful gift basket waiting for us. It had champagne, and some massage oils that smelled like the ocean, it was awesome. The room was really, really nice and had an incredible terrace. From the terrace, you could hear, see, smell, and darn near touch the ocean. The waters were crystal clear and just perfect…so warm. The beach sand was so fine; it was almost like walking across acres of sugar." She waxed poetic.

Sam couldn't help but remember that Mercedes' love of the way that sand had felt between her cute, little toes is what had led to her dragging him out of their room one night after eleven. In his mind he was back on that sugar sand beach with Mercedes in the moonlight.

_Sam knew that Mercedes liked being as comfortable as she could when she was lounging around. So Sam had found her these cute little strapless cotton dresses for her to wear when she wasn't ready for pajamas, but wasn't going anywhere at all. Mercedes was wearing the lavender dress, the tie tied tightly under her breasts when she pulled Sam from the nap he'd taken after they got back from their rather late dinner. As soon as Sam opened his eyes, he realized that Mercedes was braless under her little sundress. And a braless Mercedes was usually a completely underwearless Mercedes. She really couldn't stand to break up one of her sets, and all she owned were sets. He leaned forward and presses a kiss against the cotton hiding his favorite mountains from his sight. As soon as he tried to capture a hard little nipple, however, Mercedes pulled back. "Come with me." She commanded. _

_He stood and started to follow her before his brain engaged enough to ask where they were going. "Mercy, I'm not really dressed for going out." He said remembering that he was wearing an old pair of basketball shorts and nothing else. _

"_Good…we aren't going very far. In fact I really think that any clothing at all is pretty much optional for what I have planned." She told him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto to their room's terrace. She pulled him further and further away from the walls of their room, until they stood ankle deep in the surf. Satisfied, Mercedes turned and pulled Sam's head down to kiss his pink lips. In moments the kiss became far more than a kiss. It grew deep enough that Mercedes' knees were weak and her body soon started to tremble. _

_Sam pulled her closer, allowing his erection to press into the slightly firm flesh of her belly. The kiss broke on a moan, though neither knew who made the sound. Mercedes sat upon the sand and the waves and pulled Sam down with her. They kissed in the surf, Sam's hands edging under Mercedes short little dress, until one found the heated flesh between her thick thighs. Mercedes hands weren't idle. Mercy quickly slipped her hand into his shorts. She pushed his shorts as far down as she could and wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke him gently. Mercedes loved the fact that Sam was so thick that she needed both hands to reach all the way around him. She traced the bulging veins with her fingers.__ Mercedes soft hands and loving ministrations were driving Sam crazy. Despite the fact that they had already made love three times that day, the gentle stroking of her hand on his cock had his dick weeping. __She captured the drop of precum with her thumb and rubbed it into his shaft. "Oh God, Darlin', your soft little hand feels so fucking good." _

"_Not as good as yours." She moaned as Sam circled a long, thick finger around and around her clit. _

"_Oh, your pretty, little pussy is so damn wet, Mercy." Sam muttered sliding his finger deep into Mercedes well of moisture. "And SO tiiiigggghhhhttt." Mercedes captured Sam's lips with hers, quieting him before he could draw any nearby beachcombers attention. But as much as Sam loved kissing his woman, in that moment he wanted nothing more than to have her big, pretty tits in his mouth and his name on her beautiful lips. He nipped his mouth down her neck and used his chin to nuzzle the dress down, baring her chocolate brown orbs. Sam licked and nibbled and sucked until Mercedes' pussy was running like a river. When she was panting and screaming his name, he rolled her under him and nestled between her spread legs. _

"_Please Sammm. Fuck me now." She begged even as she panted and tried to catch her breath. Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam's hips and pulled him forward as he teased the entrance to her pussy, forcing him to sink into her. _

"_Shit." Sam cried out, thrusting forward to bury himself deeply inside her warmth and wetness. "Damn Darlin'." He leaned down and kissed his wife as they moved together. The waves grew stronger around them as their hips rocked against each other. Mercedes drove her hips up into Sam as he ground his pelvis against her trapping clit deliciously between them as his every stroke massaged her G-spot. "Your pussy is so damn hot and tight." Sam plunged in and out of Mercedes. Her walls gripped him, trying to keep him trapped inside. He continued to kiss and caress her even as his hips thrust and retreated in a rhythm designed to make her scream and beg for more. "I love you, Darlin'." He groaned as he felt his balls start to tighten and his spine begin to tingle signaling the imminent arrival of his own orgasm. _

"_Love you too, Sam…Oh, oh, oh…OHHHH!" Mercedes screamed as her body shook with the largest orgasm she'd had all day. _

_Sam could only join her and their voices rose on the night wind as he emptied himself into her clenching, milking body._

Sam was drawn from his memories as Mercedes asked him a question. "So think we should tell them?" She asked giving him a smile that told him she knew exactly what he'd been thinking about.

"Apparently our week was summarized rather quickly when we can't mention all our lovemaking." He murmured too low for either of the laptop mics to pick up.

Mercedes laughed uproariously. "Boy, hush and tell them the good news."

"Yeah, Sam…tell us that you knocked up our baby girl." Edith Jones said trying to maintain a stern look. Her attempt at a small prank was shot to hell when her laughter joined Mercedes. When Sam sputtered out a question, asking how she'd known, Edith only laughed harder. Finally she got herself under control. "Sam, I've had two children, and I know my daughter. I was fairly sure the first day you two came to Lima. I mean, the Lord blessed Mercedes greatly in the bosom area, but when you two come into the house, those two came in ten minutes before the rest of her." She teased.

"I knew because she kept threatening to vomit on people. When I was pregnant with Joy, even looking at something circular for too long and I got nauseous." Georgie volunteered.

"Well, I'm not even gonna lie, it took me a minute to figure it out. I mean, yeah, she was glowing like a light bulb, but she was also marrying the man she's been in love with since she was sixteen. It could have been that. I didn't know for sure until the bachelor party, I noticed that neither of you were drinking any alcohol. That's what made me know it for real." Marcus told them.

Heath laughed gently. "I refused to speculate until after you said your vows." He told his daughter. "It's a daddy's prerogative to firmly believe that their daughter went to the altar as virginal as the day she was born. You'll understand soon enough, Sam."

Edith looked at her children on the screen. "Ok, I'm gonna put this out there. Mercedes, you were raised Methodist, and Sam was raised Catholic. I think that over the next few months, you two should alternate services and hopefully by the time the baby gets here, you can decide if you want to have a baptism or a dedication?"

Mercedes and Sam shared a look. "And we can't just do both and then raise them in both faiths. I mean, they are both Father, Son and Holy Ghost faiths…how different can they really be?" Sam was perplexed.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Just start going to both…you'll find out. Now, we're going to let you go so you can call Dwayne and Marie…I've got to try and get to your mother's cell phone before she manages to tell half the world."

"Mom, no!" Mercedes yelled.

Edith face took on a mulish, sullen expression. "Why the hell not?"

In a move that mirrored her father's expression of moments before, Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Moma, maybe I would like to bask in the joy of having my husband and finding out about my baby in peace and quiet, rather than having to share them both with the whole damn world already."

"Oh, yeah." Edith said sheepishly, "I kind of forgot you're famous so everyone will start getting all in your face about everything. I was just so happy for my baby…but I'll keep it a secret…ummm, about how long am I gonna have to keep this secret?"

Mercedes shrugged. "After we tell MaMarie, and Mr. Dwayne…and tell Poppa Burt and Carol you can talk about it all you want with those four, and you know in the ND crew…But not until after we all go out tomorrow…we're telling them then."

Sam nodded. "Maybe we can tell the world after we make it through the first trimester. I mean, that's what my momma did when she was pregnant with the twins. They didn't even tell MeMaw cause she couldn't hold water."

"Alright…I can do that. I can keep the secret 'til then." Mercedes mother gave her a look of love and happiness. "But please tell me you're gonna find out the gender as soon as you can. I'm not trying to have to buy green or yellow everything."

"And you know this, man." Sam said in his best Chris Tucker. "Can you see Mercedes waiting that long to know something that important?"

The conversation wrapped up with their shared laughter. As they disconnected, Edith Jones was going on and on about how pretty the babies were going to be. Their call to the Evans clan went much the same way; summarize the honeymoon, PG information only, and then share their wonderful news. "But we aren't telling anyone outside the immediate family and the New Directions." Sam said as soon as Stacey finally finished screaming out her joy.

"What, you cannot tell me that I'm about to be an aunt, by the only person I was ever willing to acknowledge as my sister-in-law, and then tell me that I can't tell anyone." Stacey whined dramatically.

Stevie threw her a long suffering look, "Usually, I try very hard not to agree with her, but in this case she's right. That's just cruel."

"Well, we couldn't tell you and Moma and Dad, and not tell Stacey." Sam defended.

"Sam and Angel did the right thing." Dwayne said sternly. "Stacey, it's not about you this time. It's about the baby. Sam and Mercedes need time to get everything in place so that they can have a happy and healthy pregnancy and so that they have plans in place for after the Baby gets here."

"Besides, you know how you like knowing everything before anyone else, well…" Marie laughed at the happy look that took over Stacey's face.

" Hey Sam, Tina offered me a job next summer. She said she would fly me out to Paris, and I could live in her apartment and spend the summer as a model and PA. It's gonna give me a chance to make some real cash next summer, plus I'm gonna be in the art and fashion capital of the world. And I'm gonna be an Auntie." She giggled.

"Yup." Stevie crowed. "I'm gonna be cool Uncle Steve." Every one made a face. "Yeah, I'm gonna stick with Stevie…Uncle Steve sounds like the creepy uncle you never leave the kids alone with."

"Speaking of, did Uncle Vernon make it through the reception alright?" Sam asked.

"He's fine. I slipped one of the Rangemen a hundred bucks to keep him separated from anyone he could offend." Dwayne said with a sigh.

"What's wrong with your Uncle Vernon?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, let's just say his name isn't actually Vernon…it's just Vern. Stevie started calling him Uncle Vernon after the first time Moma read him a Harry Potter book." Stacey told her.

"Yeah, remind me to send Mr. Manoso and extra grand to tip that dude. I'm sure that he probably wanted to rip Uncle Vernon a new one himself." Sam laughed.

"Dwayne, your brother has one time to come out the side of his neck with some bullshit about Mercy or my grandbaby in my presence, and I'm gonna kick his testicles into his throat." Marie warned.

"Understood, I still say you should have let me shoot him when he said what he said about Sam's lips." Dwayne growled.

The call didn't last much longer after that. Dwayne and Marie signed off to go calm down. Stacey wanted to go and start looking at cool baby stuff on the web. Stevie had a summer reading list to get through before the semester started. Sam and Mercedes congratulated Stacey on the amazing job offer and then they headed into the apartment's master bedroom and made love until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Monday morning came and Sam had to return to work. Mercedes used her ultrabook to research pregnancy, and did some yoga and pilates. Then she cleaned the apartment, noting that almost everything had already been returned and/or shipped to LA. She called and checked in with Monica. They did some business and Mercedes gave Monica a grocery list. She also asked that Monica make sure that everything was in readiness for the New Directions celebration dinner. "Yes, we have one of the five private dining rooms at the Club A Steakhouse reserved for 8 pm. All of the New Directions in town are going to be there. We'll be skyping in Artie, Lauren, Finn and Sunshine."

"What about Tina?" Mercedes asked, "Didn't she go back to Paris yet?"

"No, she is scheduled to fly back the same day we head back to LA. She's spent the last week at Santana's but she's spending this week at Mr. Chang's" Monica said with a sly wink. "She has been spending a lot of time with him when he wasn't working."

Mercedes gave her a big smile. "That's wonderful. She was about as dumb as Sam her senior year, but she and Mike really love each other."

Monica looked thoughtful. "Cedes, umm, I don't mean to overstep…but your bedroom and bathroom are very much well…" she tried to find the right word.

"Girly." Mercedes filled in for her. "Alright, when do I have time to go shopping?" she asked excitedly.

"We can do it online now…otherwise, half past never. Santana is gonna need you in her studio to edit the footage from Maximillan. She also wants interviews from you and Sam. She got plenty of quotes from your family, Coaches Sylvester, Bieste, Washington, and Cochran. Neither she, nor Ms. Fabray, nor Tina are speaking with Mr. Schuester, though she did interview Ms. Pillsbury. According to Marley, it took an hour of makeup to cover all the bruising, but the interview with Ms. Berry even went well."

"Hold up, why are they not talking to Schue. I mean…I get it, he's irritatingly smug and still seems to think he is a better teacher than he really is, but what did he do this time?"

Monica told Mercedes all about what had transpired after she and Sam had departed the reception. "In the end Rachel spent three days in the hospital, but she has a meeting with Ms. Elliot next week."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "That man." She groaned shaking her head.

Monica pulled up several sites that offered high end home décor. While Mercedes was looking at bedding, she took charge of trying to find a new, non-purple, based look for the master bath. Monica quickly pulled up the Saks Fifth Avenue site and found Mercedes favorite brand and started to select the colors that would look best with Mercedes' charcoal walls, bright white wood and white marble floors and her black galaxy granite countertops. The enterprising PA ordered Sam two plush white bathrobes, and two in a dark charcoal gray that would look amazing in the room. "Ocean, pearl, or white?" Monica asked her boss.

"Get four sets in each of the three colors. We'll move all the plum and lilac to the black and white guest bathroom." Mercedes finally said. "I've found a gorgeous Sferra set called Avery in persimmon and gold. And a Callisto Home set in taupe and white. I love them both. Oh and look at this Dian Austin Couture Home set. I love that gun metal gray. I can't decide."

Monica looked thoughtful. "Well, if you got all three…you'd be able to send them to the regular drycleaner rather than the hour one that charges you three hundred dollars extra just to get them back to you the same day."

"That really, really bothers you a lot doesn't it?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes." Monica said simply. She was inherently cheap, and spending money that unnecessarily went against every fiber of her being.

"Oooh look at this Sferra set it's called Fraiser…I like the chocolate and blue." Mercedes said choosing to ignore the inherent insult to her intelligence in the comment. She couldn't really get mad at her for being right.

"Okay, well since you dry clean your current set once a week, you can send three sets out while one is on and that will give them a week to get them back to you. Or you could just send them out one at a time and never be without your well matched bedding." Monica told her sagely. "Send Sam the screen shots and make sure that he likes them. You'll probably want some new pillows also."

"Oh, yeah, I's married now." Mercedes teased, doing a passible Color Purple impression. She sent off the pictures, and Sam replied that those were all fine and told her that the persimmon and gold and the chocolate and blue were his favorites. So she asked him about the colors that Monica had found to replace her storm purple bath sheets. Sam told her to go with whatever she felt would look best in that particular bathroom. He did ask that she get bath sheets as part of the new sets. She told him that she would, but she didn't tell him that she too preferred the big bath sheets as well and so they would have been purchased anyway. "Oh and I'll send you several selections for the accessories for the second sink. I'd like it to compliment mine, but they don't need to be matchy. Mine is pretty girly and white."

"Oh, then masculine and black or dark brown would be nice with them." He suggested. They talked until Sam had to go back to work.

Monica placed the large order of all the bedding, towels, new curtains to match all the new bedding, and two new bedside rugs to match the new curtains. She set everything up so that it would be delivered to the LA house. She and Mercdes headed out for a late lunch and then returned to their planning. They went to the company website for the company who made the set that adorned Mercedes half of the double sink area in her bathroom and selected a black leather look and polished chrome set that complimented her milky white hand blown Italian glass set. After that was ordered, Monica updated Mercedes grocery and household purchasing lists with Sam's preferences, inferred from walking around his apartment. Things like his favorite soap and toothpaste, and other things that she knew he'd appreciate having the full-sized versions of in the apartment when the couple visited.

Before they realized it the day was gone and Sam was walking into the door. "Hello ladies. Did you find everything you suddenly decided you needed?" he teased.

Mercedes and Monica whipped around, closing the window they were looking at quickly. "Hey, honey." Mercedes said standing quickly and pausing to let the dizziness abate, before she crossed to the living room entry way to kiss her husband. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Sam told her kissing her again. "Missed you though. After spending so much time together these last couple of weeks, it was kind of hard going back to the real world."

Cuddling into his arms, Mercedes agreed, "yeah, but unfortunately it is gonna take me the next hour to get dressed for dinner."

Monica had gathered her things. "I'll ride to the restaurant with Marley. I have everything setup on my ultrabook to skype in everyone you'll need for this conversation. I do want to leave you with one thought, it might be worth the drama to begin to search for a nanny sooner rather than later. Ms. Plum said that Rangeman would happily handle all the background screenings." She stated her suggestions and said her goodbyes.

Sam pulled Mercedes into the bed room. "Come on…we can save water if we shower together." He lied, undressing her as they went. They emerged from the shower forty-five minutes later, clean, happy and relaxed. Since they were pressed for time, Mercedes' poured her breasts into her Elomi black bra and was a little perturbed to realize that the very recent purchase was already too small. She knew that it was simply one of the changes brought about by her pregnancy, but it definitely meant that she would have to rethink her outfit. She pulled on a pair of black lacy boy short cut panties and crossed the hall to the room where she kept her clothing. She'd sent almost everything back to her home in LA, but she still had the things she'd originally brought with her, the dresses she'd purchased as soon as she reached the city and the outfits Sam had purchased her for their honeymoon. She looked thoughtfully over her choices. She rediscovered a Coast stretch satin dress in fire engine red. The dress would stop just above her knees, but it would hug every curve like a dream. It had a high neckline accented with knife edge pleats and one inch straps that rode her collar bones around to the high back of the dress rather than traditional shoulder straps. It was accented with a six inch wide matte black silk band around the dress' waist. She paired it with a pair of black patent leather stiletto peep toe strappy pumps, and accented the outfit with a pair of statement platinum chandelier earrings. Her hair she curled and pulled back away from her face in the front only. Her face she kept very natural, choosing to accent her eyes with thick black liner and her mink mascara, and leave the rest natural other than her deep, shiny, red lips.

Sam was wearing a black Armani suit in a more casual cut and a traditional dress shirt in a dark, stormy gray. His tie was the only spot of color and oddly enough was very close in color to Mercedes' dress. He'd left his hair free of any product at all and the sun had kissed it with highlights the same color he'd worn it in high school. With his medium dark tan, he looked amazing. Though if you'd have asked Sam he would have said that his wife, with the way her dress hugged her breasts and hips and 'dat ass', was the one who looked absolutely amazing. They caught a cab to the restaurant and arrived just as Monica began texting them asking them if they were running late and needed her to stall.

Of course the moment they walked into the private dining room Santana had to spout off, "Of course they're late…Mercedes was throwing a little something on Sam to welcome his ass home after a long day in the coal mines."

"Child, please. Sam probably dragged Mercedes into the bed the second Monica walked out the door. You know good and well he can't keep his hands off her." Unique laughed.

"I don't have to…she's my wife now. I can touch all up on her all I want." Sam said as his way of announcing their presence.

"Besides, I like it when he puts his hands…and other things on me." Mercedes taunted as she made her way around the table saying her hellos. "So bitches, what kind of trouble have you all been getting into while we were gone?"

"Well, Boy Chang's been getting it in with Girl Chang." Santana volunteered. "I got to beat Berry's uptight ass, but it seems to have done her a world of good. It may have even dislodged that redwood she'd shoved up there."

"I have never shoved anything up my backside." Rachel huffed indignantly.

Unique, Marley, Santana, Blaine and Tina all gave her sympathetic looks. "Really, you should give it a try." Nathaniel said with a smirk. "You might find you like it."

"Really, I thought since women didn't have a prostate, it wasn't as enjoyable for girls." Mercedes asked curiously.

"The manipulation of the Skene Gland can be analogous to the manipulation of the prostate." Nathaniel told her. "That's how many women achieve 'anal orgasms'."

"Hold up, chicks can have an orgasm from anal." Monica blurted out, proving exactly how much time she spends with her employer.

Everyone shared a laugh as Marley, Santana, and Tina all started sharing anecdotal evidence of the truth of the good doctor's assertion. While they were over sharing the waitress appeared, and started to take their drink and appetizer orders. When Mercedes once again avoided alcohol, several people at the table exchanged knowing looks. Sam avoided the temptation as well further confirming everything they'd discussed the morning after the wedding. Mercedes ordered the Club A Royal platter with three different kinds of shellfish, and Nathaniel smiled. Tina had been about to ask if she should be eating shellfish, but the smile on the face of the doctor reassured her before she could blow their whole 'we're going to let them tell us if it kills us' plan. Sam ordered the mixed green salad with a balsamic vinaigrette dressing and as soon as everything was delivered to the table, they each split their appetizer and shared it with their mate. Several other people at the table did the same. It didn't matter if it was couples or just friends; it was a great way for everyone to get two different kinds of appetizer without anyone breaking the bank. This was a practice that had begun back in Lima, and never ceased when they were together.

As soon as they placed their orders for their entrees and their dessert, Monica skyped in everyone else; and the demands for honeymoon details. "Just tell me this," Puck demanded. "Did you break the Puckerman, twelve times in one day, record?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "If you wanna call that a record, it was shattered on day two." She said her voice sickeningly sweet.

"No, Mercy, it was day three when there was the rain." Sam laughed. "She couldn't keep her hands off me." He crowed to the table. "Man, I'm gonna have to take vitamins and eat my Wheaties and my spinach during the second trimester hornies."

"SAM!" Mercedes shouted. "We had a plan, and you just blurted it out all willy nilly!"

"Oh get over it. We already knew. You haven't had anything to drink even with dinner since you came to New York. Congratulations, in seven or eight months your gonna pop out a trout mouth heathen, that I pray is a boy…because Sam is gonna be a shotgun daddy for any little girl." Santana pointed out. "Yeah, we say all the signs; the inability to be swung around which you usually love, the abstaining from alcohol, the change in eating habits…not to mention that your tits are bigger and better than ever. I mean, the night of your bachelorette party, I wanted to nurse from those bad boys my damn self."

Madison laughed. "When don't you want to suck her boobs? You told me that when you two were in the TroubleTones, you tried to talk them into a sleepover just so you could get your hands on Mercedes' tatas."

Blaine spoke up with a blush on his face. "It's not Santana's fault." He defended. "I'm gay and I would love a chance to worship at the altar of Mercedes' bosom. I'm almost jealous of her coming child."

"Amen to that." Nathaniel said with a grin at the same moment that Kurt and Justin both spoke up in agreement.

Sam growled. "Can all of you please stop imagining my WIFE naked?"

"No." Every male member of their party in addition to Santana, Madison, Brittany and Tina all said at the same moment.

At the glare both Mercedes and Sam gave them, they decided to offer a compromise. "But we can agree to leave the thoughts in our minds rather than verbalizing them." Artie offered.

"Good…cause it's all kinds of creepy that my friends, some of whom I've known since before puberty, have sexy thoughts about me." Mercedes told them with a shiver of disgust. "So, now that the cat's out of the bag, Nathaniel, what should I know that isn't in those books?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "I don't really know. My specialty is oncology. I've only begun reading up on obstetrics in the last two weeks. I can tell you that eating foods rich in folic acid and omega 3s are really important in the first few months. And if you are craving shellfish, then crab, lobster and shrimp are all good choices since they tend to have lower instances of high mercury. However you've probably just consumed as much as you should for an entire week. No more than 10-12 ounces per week of fish or shellfish. You never want to eat raw fish, raw shellfish, raw or under cooked meats, raw or soft cooked eggs or soft cheeses and you want to increase your intake of fruits and vegetables and decrease your simple carbohydrate consumption."

Mercedes nodded and Monica took notes on all the suggestions that Nathaniel made. Sam looked around the table. "So, wait, you've known, and no one has badgered us about making you the god parents?" he asked surprised.

"Naw." Puck said with a grin. "We know that Chang Squared has this one. Next time you knock up Cede, all bets are off, it will be a free for all for the godmother, because we all know that I am so the god dad."

"And I'm the God Mother." Santana and Quinn both said at the exact same moment. Of course the argument that began then went on until the waitress and her compatriots arrived with all their entrees. Dinner was spent catching up and arguing over who would be the best godparents for 'Baby SamCedes', which led to a discussion of how early she needed to begin to search for a nanny. When Mercedes raised the point that she wasn't sure if wanted to have a nanny, everyone had to chime in with their opinion. Mercedes ignored them as she feasted on her filet mignon, sautéed spinach, and steamed broccoli. Finally, Sam, finished with his own NY Strip, five cheese truffle mac & cheese, and sautéed broccoli, reminded them that there was still plenty of time to argue that point, and the heated debate ended.

Lauren asked the question that most of them had been wondering since they realized that Mercedes was expecting. "So was this pregnancy serendipity, or did you decide you were going to try to have a kid…and if so how damn quick did you move on that decision? You've only been back together for three months."

Sam and Mercedes exchanged a long speaking look. "We'll answer your questions…but the answers must never…ever…ever leave the clique. That means you Rachel. You've had TMZ on speed dial for years when it comes to my private life."

Rachel took a very deep, but very careful breath. She was still binding her ribs and would continue to need to do so for at least another two weeks, so deep breaths were a very measured endeavor. "I…need to apologize to you for that Mercedes…and you too Santana. I'm so very sorry for my behavior over these last few…no that would be a cop out. I'm sorry for my behavior for all the years I've called you all my friends. I'm sorry that I could never manage to learn to treat you as well as you've all treated me. I'm sorry that I put myself in between you and Sam four years ago. I have no excuse. I was jealous. I was jealous that you seemed to have everything in place, your career and your family life and everything. And I was just…it seemed like I had gotten off to a great start only to end up floundering by then. I was so envious of you that I lied and said that Sam had had a date, because I knew that you were never going to settle for anyone other than him. Not the way you'd given him your heart…you are a once in a lifetime love kind of woman. You love only once and that love was and is Sam. I'm so sorry to all of you for it taking me fourteen years and one very, very, very harsh lesson to get to this point. I'm sorry Quinn that I was so damn impatient that I couldn't stop bothering you and just let you drive that day you got into that accident. I'm sorry Tina, for refusing to allow you to shine. I'm sorry Santana for the constant barrage of promiscuity insults I flung at you for years, as the daughter for two homosexual males, I knew that often being over the top to advertise your conveyed sexuality was a way to hide the real you. I should have been a better person, but all I could see was how effortlessly sexy you were when I was so afraid of trying to be sexy when I wanted nothing more than to be thought of as hot."

"Ok, we get it you're sorry. Apology accepted. Now go and sin no more." Mercedes cut her off. Though she actually could hear sincerity in Rachel's apology, she really wasn't in the mood for spending two hours letting Rachel apologize to all of them in turn. "Now, I'm being real. I've accepted your apology, but this is the last time you act like that. Next time you show us all the evil asshole that you can be…then I get to take you to the carpet and we'll still ostracize you."

Rachel stood up and hurried around the table crying real tears, and hugged Mercedes. "Thank you. Can you be my good person mentor? Like if I'm having a real crisis of conscience, can I call you and you'll help me to know what to do?"

"Only if you agree to two things. One…you have to remember the time difference. Two…if you call and leave me a voice mail, you wait until I call you back. The only people who have repeat dialing privileges are Kurt and my mother…oh and MaMarie." Mercedes warned Rachel. "You know Rachel; this is the first time I can remember seeing you crying real tears. I can tell they are real because you are looking like a hot shitty mess."

More laughter rang through the private dining room. "Alright, mutha bitches," Santana said once everyone calmed down. "Now, you know we had to get you something. We won't call it a wedding gift, cause we gave to charity for that. Instead we'll say the gifts we're giving you tonight are to celebrate the two of you finally pulling your heads out of your asses."

"Yeah, you two just don't know how lucky you are you got together when you did." Madison cosigned. "I heard some of the ideas Dr. Jones and Tina and Santana had for getting you together, and the nicest was locking you two naked in a windowless bedroom and bathroom suite somewhere until you got back together."

"We were going to make it a very nice windowless bedroom/bathroom suite." Tina defended.

Quinn stopped them before they could start bickering. "Anyway, we girls all chipped in together and got you a little something Mercedes." She said reaching into her purse and pulling out two envelopes. "Since we know how Sam loves to touch all up on you and we knew that you were already pregnant, we wanted to give you a little something for once you're cleared to resume activities after the baby is here."

Mercedes laughed and opened the first envelope. "A black gift card for Agent Provocateur… well that will definitely give me a chance to restock my closet after I lose my baby weight." She opened the other envelope. "And six weeks with fitness guru Megan Jennings…the queen of sensible bounceback." She laughed. "I'm gonna hate all of you for that when I'm working with her…so I guess I better thank you now so you can remember that I did love the gift when you gave it to me."

Sam pulled Mercedes into his side. "Well that's no fair…you girls got me and Mercy covered…what's left for the poor guys to give me?" he asked sending the room back into laughter. "But still, I wanna know what you got me guys."

Lauren actually spoke up. "Since Unique kicked in on the girl's side, I decided to kick in on your gift Sam…well actually I gave a little on Ms. Jones gift too, but most of my cash went to Sam's. Sam, since you're moving from the city where a car is a hassle most people just choose to do without to a city where you need a car to breathe…we decided to give you a hand."

Puck turned his camera to show off an emerald green GL550. "Now we just got that shit started. The girls spent ten grand on Cede, so we got ten grand together and put it down on this baby. You can finish it off when you get out here, or you can do the whole payment thing…but she's all yours, and she has a built in car seat in back."

"Damn." Mercedes and Sam both breathed as one.

"You guys kick all kind of ass." Sam told them as his thank you. He helped Mercedes to her feet and they all went around the room hugging and thanking their friends. The evening broke up shortly after that and Mercedes and Sam returned to their apartment.

They went through their evening absolutions and got into bed together. As they started to kiss and caress each other, Mercedes pulled back. "When we get home…our first night in our home in LA, I mean…remember what you said that night that you came home and caught me watching the porno…about my ass?"

Sam groaned and arched into her. Just thinking about that evening and night was enough to make him hard as rock. He pressed his erection into her soft skin and grabbed a handful of her magnificent backside. "Ummm, yeah, best welcome home ever Darlin'. You mean when I told you that soon I was gonna bury myself balls deep in your sexy ass?"

Mercedes whimpered and felt herself grow hotter and wetter. "Yes." She nodded and tried to find the words to tell him what she wanted. "We're gonna do that our first night in LA." She blurted.

"Hell yeah." Sam whispered as he rolled Mercedes under him. They made slow sweet love until they came with a joyous wrenching cry. They ended the evening wrapped in each other's arms whispering words of love as they fell into Morpheus' arms.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Reviews grease the wheels of my creative works. Tell me what you liked or hated.

TTFN  
Anni


	22. Chapter 22

My amazing Beta KayBee80 insisted that you guys wouldn't mind the huge chapter as long as I answered the big question before it ended...so here you are. HAPPY READING!

Thank you to everyone who reads and HUGE thanks to everyone who reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

Time flew in a flurry of packing and planning and shipping and making love, and before Sam and Mercedes realized it, it was time for their flight to Los Angeles. They flew out on a Friday morning. Mike and Santana accompanied them and Monica because Tina was also flying back to Paris that same morning and since they'd all stayed up far too late saying their goodbyes, somehow it was decided that Mike and Tana would use the car service to return them to the city and to their jobs and lives after they saw their departing friends off. Flying west to east had resulted in several lost hours of Mercedes' time, meaning that when she and Monica arrived in Manhattan she'd felt discombobulated. Flying east to west gained them time and they felt almost as if they arrived only a few hours after they had left.

Monica had called a car service from the plane. Mercedes knew that they could have called Puck or Jake, Kurt or Justin, but she didn't want to inconvenience any of them during their work hours. They managed to dodge TMZ, a lot more difficult in their hometown than in New York, but they managed it simply because Mercedes, well known for her love of color was dressed simple in some dark blue faux denim legging, and a simple white top. Her weave was braided down her back in a complicated four strand braid that Tina had felt the need to perfect the night before. Her makeup was simple and natural and mostly hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. She was even wearing flat sandals rather than the three or four inch high heels she usually traveled in.

Sam was almost more recognizable in his blue lantern tee shirt, jeans and cowboy boots; he looked like he always did. As soon as they had their luggage and were seated in the limousine, Sam turned to Mercedes and asked again. "So tell me everything I need to know before we get to the house."

"Sam, how many times are you going to ask me that?" Mercedes huffed.

"This is the last time…I promise." He said holding up the boy scout pledge sign.

"I feel a lot better when you do that now that MaMarie sent me pictures of you in your Cub Scout uniforms." Mercedes laughed. "Fine, the house is actually located in Holmby Hills, not Beverly Hills. We live on North Mapleton Drive. The house is a little over 20,000 square feet. It is four and half floors. The basement doesn't run the length of the whole house. I'll start down there since I started at the top last time. The basement is completely finished. It is home to my studio, the gym, and a small wine cellar. There is also a small bathroom off the gym, so I don't have to walk through the house all sweaty and gross. When you go up from the basement, you enter the butler's pantry which isn't small at all. It also houses the laundry room, but that is technically a room within the room. The washer and dryer are both Miele, family capacity, and are the same finish as all the appliances in the kitchen and pantry. The butler's pantry connects the formal dining room with the kitchen. I have the bomb ass kitchen Sammy. Crème Lagoa gold granite countertops with dark cherry wood cabinetry, all real wood, and the floors are marble that match the countertops almost exactly, like if I didn't know they were two different types of stone, it would bother the hell out of me. The backsplashes are diamonds of the Crème Lagoa gold granite surrounded by squares of Luck Medium Rose gold granite. It's a warmer color that seems to blend the cabinets with the countertops…I love it. Took me forever to pick everything out. I have a gourmet gas cooktop and two baker quality wall ovens. All the appliances are Viking professional series, including the French door refrigerator, and coffee brewers; it's all brushed stainless steel…'cause you know I can't stand smudges."

"I remember…you used to drive yourself crazy trying to keep all the smudges off your mom's fridge back in the day. You actually popped me for putting my hands on it to steady us while we were making out." Sam teased.

"Oh shut it…if I remember correctly you pouted until I gave you a very nice blow job to make amends." Mercedes teased, forgetting that Monica was right there less than two feet away. When the PA cleared her throat to remind them, before they could decide to reenact the activity Mercedes had just mentioned, Mercedes returned to her discussion of their home. "Anyway, kitchen leads out to the terrace and that is where I usually eat breakfast, lunch and to be honest dinner. The dining room is pretty much just for holidays. It has dark cherry wood floors, and a gorgeous oval table that seats sixteen, and a matching banquet and hutch. The chandelier is just perfection…I found it at an estate sale north of Wiltshire and had it restored. The dining room opens up into a formal great room. That is where I entertain, when I can be bothered. It has a bar and enough seating for sixteen to twenty. There is a projection TV that I can bring down from the ceiling to play movies, or watch television. It has the same dark cherry hard wood floors but I have an incredible area rug that leaves just a perimeter of the hardwood visible. That room spills into the foyer which has vaulted ceilings and the mate to the chandelier in the dining room. On the other side of the foyer is the living room. Much like the rest of the first floor, it's formal and pretty and has the same floors. The furniture is faux antique, Hollywood glamour era. On the first floor there are a couple of half baths, one off the great room and one off the living room. Both are done in the same color tiles, countertops and cabinetry as the kitchen. Finally there is the library. That is all it is. Set up like an old English manor house library, real books, all kinds, organized by genre, and then author, and finally title. The furniture is a lot less formal, huge LazyBoy recliners and loveseats. It is my favorite room on the first floor." She told him honestly.

"My sexy little bibliophile." Sam whispered against her ear. "You know I'm gonna have to fuck you in that room, don't cha Darlin'. Start thinking now if you want it in a recliner or loveseat…I'd personally say both." He drawled. Pressing a kiss to her flushed cheek, Sam righted himself in the seat and asked her to tell him about the second floor.

Mercedes cleared her throat so that she could speak without moaning as images played in her mind of exactly what Sam had described. "The second floor, the second floor has the family room; it's carpeted, and has great comfy sofas and a nice TV with damn near all the technology you could want, stereo, surround sound, all of it. There are two full bathrooms on the second floor. The bigger of the two is done in a very light ocean blue and white marble. The smaller, which still isn't all that small, is done in light storm grey and medium gray travertine. On the same side of the family room as the bigger bathroom is my music room, that's where I keep my instruments and write my songs. Like I said, there is room for your instruments and CADD computer and everything in there. Or we can rearrange my office and put your computer and drafting table in there. It is on the other side of the family room, there is another room that is currently just set up as a smallish guest room if you'd like your own office instead."

Sam looked thoughtful. "For now, why don't we rearrange your office and we can see if we need to have our own space or not later." He reasoned.

Monica listened and made a notation on her ultrabook. She'd already begun searching for a contractor who could redo one of the bedrooms on the third floor into a large vanity room/walk in closet to house all of Mercedes' clothing so that Sam could actually have some closet space in the master suite. Hopefully the same one could be utilized to turn the only bedroom on the second floor into an office/man cave for Sam. As much as he and Mercedes love each other, they needed their own space some of the time.

With a nod, Mercedes continued. "The third floor is where our bedroom is located. It is technically a suite of rooms, a small sitting room, then a large bedroom and a huge master bath. It has two walk in closets, and tray ceilings. The bathroom has a gorgeous claw foot tub with Jacuzzi jets. There is a shower with surrounding in wall shower heads and six above head rain shower heads. The sink area is two large counter mounted crystal cut sinks with brushed chrome fixture, the sinks are separated by a sit down vanity and chair. The toilet is in a water closet next to the sink area. Yes, I do have a bidet." She said before he could formulate the question. "Now there are three other bedrooms on that floor and two other bathrooms. One is done in black and white; the other is done in shades of gray. The top floor has four bedrooms as well though none of them are suites like ours. That floor only has two bathrooms. They are both full baths, and I haven't actually done anything with them yet. So they are kind of bland, taupe walls and light beige travertine, white bathtubs and sinks and toilets…just normal. I have them furnished, but they don't get much use unless I have a big family thing…or when the ND girls get together."

"We can redo one of the ones on the third floor into a nursery." Sam reasoned. He and Mercedes watched as Monica made further notations on her tablet.

"Yeah, I know just which one." Mercedes smiled. "Anyway, I have a housekeeper, a cook-who is also a nutritionist, and a groundskeeper. Dante, Nora, and Robert, they live together in one of the two apartments above the five car garage."

Sam remembered her telling him that her staff was a bit unusual, but he didn't think he remembered that they were all a couple…no thruple, but whatever works for them. "Does Monica live in the second apartment?"

"No. I live in the apartment building that Mercedes and the elder Mr. Puckerman own just north of Wiltshire. I was already living there when I interviewed for and was offered the position as Ms. Jones' PA. Now, my rent is part of my compensation package." Monica answered for Mercedes. "The second apartment would be a good place for the nanny to live."

"I have not agreed to hire no damn nanny." Mercedes growled. Both Sam and Monica knew better than to continue that line of discussion at that point so they let her continue telling them about the house and grounds. "I told you about the infinity pool. It is near the very back of the property. There is a pool house nearby that has changing rooms. There isn't an outdoor kitchen, but I do have a nice barbeque area and outdoor bar. There is also a small guest house that is kind of a studio apartment…I've never actually worried about updating it though. The grounds are Robert's domain. He can make anything grow and the backyard is a beautiful garden oasis. Dante takes care of the house. I don't have a live in maid, just a service that he calls on when I have guests, and he needs help. Nora cooks, technically, _for_ me but a lot of the time it's _with_ me. The house is gated; I'll have to add your biometrics to the security system as soon as we get home. The community is also gated, but Monica has already given all your information to the security firm that handles the main gate."

"I've also added your preferred personal items to the household purchasing list, and Dante should have everything you'll need already in place." Monica told him with a smile. "He and Nora took care of redecorating the master suite with the new things you and Ms. Jones decided upon last week. He's also taken care of shifting the new towels into the master bath and the girly ones into the guest bathrooms."

"Great, it kind of feels weird to have people shopping for me, but I guess I'll have to get used to it." Sam laughed. "But I'm still gonna need to get a few things, that I'm just not comfortable sending anyone else out for." He gave Mercedes a heated look of pure desire.

Before they could forget her presence, Monica spoke up again. "As soon as you get the vehicle registered, text me the registration information so that we can get you a parking tag for the community. I know that it will usually be next to Mercedes Audi S8 in the garage, but you'll still need the tag."

Sam nodded. "I'll get that taken care of today."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I have made you an appointment at the DMV for this afternoon." Monica said with a smile. "I've already sent everything you'll need to your computer. Just take it with you and they should be able to get you in and out in under a half hour."

Mercedes laughed. "Welcome to my world, and worse thing is…soon you may need your own Monica. Scheduling out here is a bitch."

"I'll get a Monica, when we get a nanny." Sam muttered. The limo reached the gate to the community, Mercedes lived in. The gate and fencing around the thirty five stars and recording and film executive homes had begun as an idea in the mind of Jon Feltheimer, and grew first into a community wide homeowners association. The HOA had then banded together and paid for the fencing and gate and hired the best security firm on the west coast to guard them. The security firm and community upkeep is paid for by the HOA dues. The model worked so well several other communities and the like have sprung up all over Bel-Air, Malibu and Holmby Hills. Mercedes spoke with one of the guards and they were admitted. They drove through picturesque streets, and Sam saw other gates and a town square type area. He saw the street signs, noticing the sign that said North Mapleton Drive, and they turned onto the street. About halfway down the drive, they turned into a gate and Mercedes pressed a thumb to a hidden panel. The gate opened, and they drove up a long drive. Sam looked out the window to see his new home. It was, as Mercedes had said, four stories above ground. The style was European, rather Mediterranean; it had a front porch and was covered in a warm light gold stucco, with all the wood accents painted a bright white and a cherry wood door. The Limo drove up the side of the house to the garage, where Dante, Nora and Robert were waiting to great them.

Dante was a tall, light skinned, black man with waist length locks that would have even left Joe jealous. His eyes were a light hazel and almost seemed as though they were too pretty to be real. While he stood a little taller than Sam, his build was significantly thinner…more like a swimmer or a runner than Sam's broad footballer's form. When he smiled, he his whole face lit up. He introduced himself to Sam with a cheery, "I know we met for a hot second at the wedding, but I doubt that you remember even a quarter of the people you met that night. I'm Dante Auel; I'm Madame Mercedes' housekeeper and chief bottle washer. I take care of the house and making sure that it runs smoothly. I've heard a lot about you, and I promise not to hold any of it against you." He teased.

Nora stepped forward next. "Ignore Dante…he's a drama queen. I'm Nora Auel-Koontz…when Mercedes lets me; I'll be the one keeping you fed. Monica has apprised me of the new needs Mercedes has, and I've been reading everything I can get my hands on." She said honestly. Nora was not what one would expect of a woman with two lovers. She wasn't text book pretty, instead she reminded Sam of what Lauren would look like if she was shorter and somewhat slimmer. She stood only three to four inches taller than Mercedes and she was shaped a lot like Mercedes had been in high school, though she lacked Mercedes bountiful backside. Her hair was cut into a short striking pixy cut and was died a bright fire engine red. She didn't seem to wear much makeup, but her lips were full and glossy, and always seemed to be ready to smile.

She was joined by the last member of their trio. "Robert Koontz." He said extending his hand to Sam and the men exchanged a strong, firm handshake. "Keeper of the grounds, head BBQer, and all around maintenance man. I can fix just about anything…and I'm madly in love with Dante and Nora…if that's gonna be a problem for you…"

"I'm best friends with a Broadway musical score writer, and lived down the hall from Kurt for two years in high school. I am a firm believer that God is Love not judgment. So I have no problem with whomever you choose to love." Sam assured him. Robert towered over both Sam and Dante. He was large and broad with huge hands a booming voice. His hair was dark, and his eyes light; his skin was the dark color of an olive complexion that spent long hours in the sun.

"Good. Because you wouldn't last ten minutes around Mercedes Jones if you were a judgmental prick." Robert let out a big booming laugh.

Dante, Robert and Sam carried the luggage into the house and up to the master suite. "Robert and I took care of clearing Mercedes second closet and unpacked the clothing you had shipped into it."

"Wow, thanks. You guys didn't have to do that." Sam said happily.

"Yeah, we know…we were just trying to butter you up. Jake told Robert that you three were going to pay a little visit to Mr. Roland Stone…we want in." Dante said with the brutal honesty Sam was starting to expect from the three lovers.

The smile that crossed Dante's face would have been chilling if it weren't mirrored on Sam's. "We're gonna need to charter a bus if we take on too many more people. It almost seems wrong to take seven men just to show one douchbag the error of his ways." Sam finally commented.

"Yeah, don't worry Robert and I won't participate…he's not sure he could hit Ro-Ho and not kill him. I'm not sure that I could either. So we just want to bring the popcorn and watch."

Sam looked thoughtful. "Alright, we can do that. I'll let you know when we gonna roll."

Dante laughed. "Cool. Now I'd better turn you back over to Mercedes, she'll need to key you into the biometrics."

Mercedes took Sam into the small safe room in her closet, and keyed him into the biometrics. She gave him full access to the grounds, and all the rights and privileges she had. She led him back out and he was able to see the master bedroom without the hurry. Sam could tell that changed had been made to the room in Mercedes three month absence. The room had a beautiful dark cherry wood perimeter about two square feet wide surrounding a harbor gray, plush carpet. The walls were panted a deeper, warmer variation of the same creamy, taupish gray. Her window treatments were layered to keep out light when she want darkness, first creamy taupe roman roller shades, then creamy white sheers, and on top of those thicker floor length champagne colored silk. Her bed was a California king with four posts richly carved and darkly stained to match the floors. Her nightstands matched and everything looked hand crafted. On each nightstand stood a beautiful art deco lamp, the lamps were slightly different, but were covered with matching stained glass shades. The shades held glass in several shades of purple, but also a red very close to the color of the persimmon and gold duvet cover currently adorning the bed,

Across from the foot of the bed, stood a large armoire of the same wood, which Mercedes opened to reveal all her bedroom electronics. The large TV was set up much like Sam's in New York, even down to the same cable provider. She showed him the channel that would allow him to access the house's security system and the cameras that recorded the common areas and stairs of the home. After that, Monica buzzed his phone to remind him of his time table. "Yeah, I'm gonna hire someone else to help Monica keep us from getting our grove on." Sam laughed. But he knew that he had a lot to get done and he wanted to be home as soon as possible, he had a promise to keep.

But first he needed supplies. He headed back down to the kitchen and through there he found the garage. Puck had left his gift in the second bay, and Sam noticed that the fifth bay held a pickup truck. He assumed that it belonged to Robert and wondered if Dante and Nora had cars or what. He shook that thought off and pressed a button on the overhead display. Sure enough one of Mercedes' people had been kind enough to program the car's garage door opener to the frequency of the bay. He backed out carefully. Monica had everything programed into his ultrabook, including the directions to the DMV. Thanks to her forethought he was in an out in twenty minutes. He put on his new license plate, and plugged in his next stop into the GPS and was soon on his way.

Sam was smart. He didn't even try for a sketchy adult book store. He was in one of the richest areas of the country but the truth was that all their money, simply made them yearn more for pleasure, almost to the point of hedonism. He googled and found a very high end, adult boutique. The name made him smile, but he parked and went inside with the determined steps of a man on a mission. As he entered Erotique, he took a deep breath. The store may have been the nicest adult store Sam had ever entered, but it still smelled the same. Far too many competing scents from the different oils and incenses, and a slight hint of something Sam never realized was the smell of fear. The inside of the boutique was well organized, and Sam only had to hit two areas. He quickly chose a set of graduated dildos that were almost the same shade of dark purple that Mercedes had worn to the prom when they had attended her senior year and designed to help prepare the sphincter for penetration by an actual penis. Moving across the store Sam looked for the two brands of lubricant that Kurt, Blaine and Nathaniel had all recommended as the best.

"May I help you find something?" Sam was asked by a pretty, but overdone and obviously surgically enhanced shop assistant. Her tone as well as the way she was undress in him with her eyes conveyed that she was including herself in the offer.

Sam bit back his laughter, even before he and Mercedes got back together this chick wouldn't have been on his radar. "Yes. I would like three bottles of the Pjur Backdoor Relaxing Anal Glide, as well as three bottles of the Maximus lubricant as well."

"Would you like any condoms with your order? Both brands work well with latex condoms and will not degrade them." She said fishing helpfully.

Sam chuckled. "My wife and I don't need any condoms." He said hoping that the sales clerk would stop trying so hard. "But I will need a few of the lubricant syringes and the enema set." The clerk looked slightly crestfallen, but she was quick to do her job and get him all the things he requested. Sam was about to check out when something caught his eye. There amongst the display of phallic shaped dildos, was a fake dick that looked to be almost the exact size and girth of Sam's own member. He crossed to the display and looked over his shoulder. "I'd like two of those as well." he told her, unsure why he asked for two. But he didn't backtrack or change his request. He paid for his goods and left the store, dropping the receipt into one of the bags without even looking at it.

Using his GPS Sam was able to make a quick stop at a Batteries Plus and return to the gates of their community. True to her word, Monica had ensured that there was a parking pass for the community waiting on him, he had to show his id and sign for it, but that was it. He drove to his new home and pressed a thumb to the correct panel. It opened and allowed him to give the biometric reader his actual thumbprint, and the gates slowly opened. He followed his memory to the garage and let himself in. When he entered the kitchen he was unsurprised to find Mercedes and Nora going about the business of cooking dinner. He was, however surprised to see that Kurt, Justin, and Marissa were there as well.

"We aren't staying…Cedes told me that you two have a very special housewarming planned for the evening. We just wanted to stop by and say hello…and welcome to the west coast." Kurt told him happily. He spotted the bag in Sam's hand. "Ooohhh…someone's well prepared. Let me see, let me see." Kurt grabbed the bags before Sam could whip them behind his back. The smaller man dumped the contents of the bags onto the table. Kurt went through the purchases as though checking off a mental list. "I approve. You two should be able to have a wonderful time tonight, just remember relaxation is the key." he advised. "I don't even want to know why you purchased these though." He held up the boxes holding the dildos.

Justin held up the receipt. "Sam, I think the sales clerk was a bit enamored with you. 'I'll do everything your wife won't. Call me 434-555-9311.' Look at you. One day in LA…" he teased.

"Oohh that ratchet ass heifer." Sam growled. "I told her I was married. So what? She thinks she's gonna try to cause some shit."

Mercedes smiled an evil smile. "Let me guess. Bottle blonde with duck lips and fake tits…she tried the same shit with Dante when he went to Erotique the first time. Pass me your phone Nora." When she had the phone in hand, Mercedes scrolled through the directory. "Oh good the number is still here." She muttered. "Hello, yes, this is Monica Westwood for Mercedes Jones. Ms. Jones husband was just in your boutique, newlyweds you understand. Yes. Well despite the fact that he was obviously there making purchases for his wife, and even told your store clerk that he was married, she still wrote her number on the back of his receipt with a note referencing the fact that she knew that he is married. This is not the first time she has propositioned a man in a committed relationship in Ms. Jones household, and Ms. Jones is not happy. Yes, he didn't bother to remember her name but he was there less than half an hour ago. She has bottle blonde hair, overly collogened lips, and overly large implants. Bridgette…that's right. That's the one. Yes. Yes…Thank you."

"Mercedes, did you get that chick fired?" Nora asked laughing.

"Hell yeah. Look we were nice when she tried to push up on Dante. I'm through being nice to ratchet ass heifers." She huffed. "Anyway, Sam can you take everything upstairs. We're having dinner on the terrace. Kurt, we'll see you guys later…you need to get to steppin' if you want to make your reservations."

"We're going…we're going." Justin laughed pulling Kurt to his feet and plucking Marissa from Nora's arms.

"Mercedes Ariella Jones…I'm going to want details in the morning. Oh and remember, anything that touches th S," he spelled quickly, "has to be cleaned thoroughly before it touches anything else." Kurt warned as they headed towards the front door.

As soon as their friends left, Sam took his purchases up to their bedroom. Mercedes and Nora plated their dinner and Sam and his bride had a romantic dinner overlooking the scenic views offered by the Hollywood hills. After they finished eating, Sam washed up their dishes while Mercedes headed upstairs to shower and ready herself for all she had planned. As embarrassing she found it to be, she evacuated her bowels, made use of the bidet, and the ecologically friendly reusable enema kit. She showered and washed the kit as per the instructions on its box. When she was completely clean, she made her way into her closet. She heard Sam walk by and enter the bathroom. As she lotioned, pulled on a tiny pair of lilac panties and the stretch lace baby doll chemise that matched, she could hear Sam singing the Yin Yang Twins in the shower. She stopped at the full length mirror of next to the door of her closet and gave herself a once over. She fluffed the girls in the struggling cups of her nighty. Mercedes loved the nighty when she'd bought it in Australia, but it had struggled to contain her breasts then, with the extra half cup she'd gained in the last few weeks, the cups were fighting a losing battle. But she was sure that the chemise wouldn't be on her very long any way.

By the time Sam entered the room, Mercedes had set everything up perfectly. She refused to ruin her brand new, freshly laundered bedding so she had grabbed a few of her old, very purple sheets that had been replaced by the new sets. She'd pulled back the duvet and spread the other sheet set on the bed. The lubes had been prepped by Sam and he'd washed all the butt plugs, so Mercedes had settled on the bed, in the very middle of the large mattress. Sam walked in, and stopped. He licked his lips and moaned. "You're too fucking sexy for my own good, Mercedes Jones-Evans." He groaned. Sam stalked across the room and joined Mercedes on the bed. His lips were fused with hers moments after his knees hit the mattress. "I want you to keep on the nighty and get rid of those panties." He murmured as he took a breath. "But I want your tits bare. I'm gonna suck your pretty titties and play with your tight little pussy 'til you've cum so much that you're just a puddle of Sexiness. Then I'll start you with the smallest plug." He whispered against her ear. Even as he told her what he had planned for her, his hands were already readying her, teasing and plucking her sensitive nipples, as he teased her with his words as well.

His lips gave truth to his words as he licked and nipped and teased his way down the column of her neck to the nipples he'd bared. They were puckered and waiting for his mouth, and he did not disappoint. He feasted on her beautiful breasts, his hand smoothing over the lace of her nightie, as he bunched it up so that he could slide his fingers into her panties. Tickling his way down over the smooth mound of her mons, he used his forefinger and ring finger to spread her folds. With his middle finger, Sam dipped into Mercedes' well of moisture, and dragged some of her thin, creamy, silky juices up to and around her clit. Mercedes cooed in delight and Sam repeated the action as his lips and tongue and teeth played with and teased his wife's hard, swollen nipples.

"Samm." She moaned. "Harder…bite harder." She whispered.

Sam complied with a smile. Adding pressure with his mouth, and pinching his fingers around Mercy's clit, Sam sent her rocketing into the first orgasm of the evening. He slid two fingers into her clenching spasming pussy. She keened in pleasure as her orgasm increased in intensity. He kept sucking and biting her super-sensitized nipples, alternating back and forth so that neither got too sore too quickly, as his used his fingers to gently tease her g-spot until he felt her cum again. "That's it, Mercy Darlin', cum for me again." He commanded, and smiled against her skin when she complied.

Sam carefully made his way down Mercedes body, worshiping her form as he went. He nipped and bit at her soft, silky skin through lace of her nightie. He licked and teased her belly button, teasing it despite the covering in the way. He kissed and nibbled further down, until he reached her still panty covered pussy. With impatience, he ripped the offending lace out of his way and fastened his mouth to her pussy. He licked and sucked and kissed and nibbled until Mercedes back arched so far off the bed that only her head was touching the sheet. Her screams were music to his ears and he drank all that flowed from her. Then is rose up onto his knees, and entered her swiftly. "Holy fuck!" he cursed as he sank into Mercedes and felt her walls clenching and fluttering around his cock as he unsuccessfully tried to keep himself from just hammering into her, until they were both screaming their joy to the heavens.

When he withdrew, Mercedes was so relaxed and spent that Sam worried for a moment that she had passed out. "Damn, Sam." She whispered reassuring him that she was still cognizant of her surroundings and what they were currently engaged in. Carefully, gently, Sam rolled Mercedes onto her stomach. His breath caught in his throat as he was confronted by the sight before him. Her ass looked so perfect, so round. Sam approached her from behind, his cock still fully erect and his mouthwatering. Leaning forward, he placed his large hands on Mercy's waist and began running his tongue over her succulent behind. She moaned as he traced the contours of her rear, tasting the droplets of sweet sweat that had condensed on her skin. Kneeling down, he gradually licked and nibbled his way deeper and deeper between the prodigious swells of her ass cheeks.

"Oooohh!" Mercy moaned as Sam's exploring tongue reached its naughty destination. Reaching back, she ran her fingers through Sam's light hair and then, unconsciously grabbing the back of his head, pulled his face closer to the ridged button of her anus. She was as turned on as Sam was, and it seemed any subconscious reservations she may have had about their "back door" activity were well and truly gone with the wind.

Thrilled beyond belief that he was finally getting to taste her ass, Sam began licking in earnest, painting her dark hole with his moisture covered tongue. She moaned again, louder this time. Her fingers slid down her body and between her legs. She started stroking her pussy as Sam swirled his tongue inside the crevice of her amazing ass.

"Oh god, that feels so fucking amazing," Mercedes exclaimed. Sam could hear the moist sounds of her fingers fluttering over her clitoris as he worked his mouth up and down the crack of her heavenly butt. He found his way back to the tight ring of muscles of her anus, and slowly penetrated it gently with his tongue. Sam was ecstatic that she was letting him do this with her, and that she was enjoying it so very much; as much as he was. He groaned a little, even Mercedes ass tasted sweet. Pulling back a little, he peered down, Sam noted that his cock was straining hungrily, a thin strand of precum leaked from the tip despite the fact that he'd just exploded inside his wife's tight, hot, wet, orgasming pussy a little while before. He pulled his thoughts together and knew that he couldn't rush this. He refused to hurt his Angel of Mercy by trying to move too fast. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lubricant applicator that he had prepared earlier.

He slipped the slightly rubberized tip into her back side and depressed the plunger, ejecting the mixture of both lubricants into her anal cavity. He pumped some of the Maximus into his hand and used it to coat his fingers and the smallest of the butt plugs. With deliberate care, Sam slowly worked the very slim toy into Mercedes last virgin hole. He slowly pushed and pulled with the toy, until her bottom seemed to accept the intruder readily. He still played gently with the toy, leaning forward and pressing kisses to Mercedes' spine, and delighting in her shiver. Setting the toy on the towel he'd laid on the floor for the purpose, Sam moved to his forefinger which was bigger than the smallest toy, but thinner then the next toy. Pressing his digit inside Mercedes ass, made him swear. "Fuck, Mercy Darlin', I cannot wait to bury my cock inside your ass. Fuck, it's even hotter and tighter than your pretty little pussy."

"Sammy…I need more. That feels so good." She whined. "I didn't, oh God, I didn't expect to like this so much."

"I knew you'd love it, Darlin'. Your ass is too sexy not to be fucked…it would just be cruel if you didn't love it." Sam whispered against her ear as he fingered her tight ring of muscles. He carefully removed that one finger and replaced it with a toy. Sam took his time and gently used the toys and his fingers to stretch Mercedes open to the point that he felt sure that she could handle what God had blessed them with. He'd held still several times when she'd cried out, only to relax when her back bowed and his hand was covered in the evidence that her cries were of pleasure not pain. "We've worked through the butt training toys, Darlin'. You ready for me?"

"Hell yea…Sam. I want you in my ass…not the fucking toys…fun though they may have been." She told him even as she panted her way through more spasms of passion and pleasure.

Sam wanted nothing more than to comply with her demands, but he knew that he needed to see her eyes; he needed them to be connected spiritually as they were physically. So he maneuvered her around until she was once again looking up at him. Her big brown eyes were locked on his love filled green orbs as he coated his cock in the heavier lube. In one steady motion, Sam gently drove forward. Pressing his thumb down on the head of his dick, Sam guided it past her relaxed, and loosened but still so very tight seal.

Mercedes' eyes widened as Sam slowly eased inside her asshole—then closed again as her orgasm crested. Her voluptuous body tensed, and Sam cried out as he felt the magical sensation of her sphincter starting to spasm around the head of his cock. "Oh my fucking GOD." They both howled with pleasure. The involuntary contractions of Mercy's anus gently gripped and sucked the tip of Sam's dick. Mindful of her instructions, Sam continued to push farther and farther in. When his pelvis was pressed against Mercedes' in a new angle from the one he'd grown used to as he watched her lips form silent and not so silent words of love and passion, Sam feverishly began to thrust and retreat as Mercedes asshole kept squeezing and releasing around his cock at a million different points.

Sam didn't last long. All too soon, he came like never before. What felt like wave after wave of hot cream gushed up from his testicles and coursed through his cock, filling Mercedes' naughty hole as her pucker continued to pulse and shudder. Their orgasms seemed to last forever. Sam watched as the woman he loved writhed in front of him, even as they were both gasping desperately for breath. Mercy sighed and moaned as Sam cock jerked and pulsed within her backside coaxing out every ounce of passion and pleasure for each of them. He managed to roll to the side before he collapsed. He pulled Mercedes close and they dosed for a long while. Hours later, Sam awoke and sweet-talked Mercedes into joining him for a shower. As they showered away the vestiges of the lube, washing carefully with soap and water that was comfortable for Mercedes even as Sam felt it was boiling him alive. But it removed all the silicone based lubricant and that was exactly what they wanted. Sam took care of repairing the bed, while Mercedes gathered all the butt play toys and washed them in water that was a little hotter than she was happy with, but she knew the necessity. The hot water and soap ensured that none of the lubricant would be left behind even as it killed off any bacteria.

She didn't bother putting on a nightgown, instead she quickly relotioned and slipped into bed with Sam. They slept in the next morning, awakening around ten and made love again before getting out of bed and readying themselves to face the day.

Mercedes and Sam were to meet Kurt, and Justin, Puck and Jake for lunch at the Sunset Restaurant, a beachfront restaurant in Malibu. Mercedes knew that all eyes would be on them in this their first public appearance on the West coast. So she dressed with care. The restaurant was very minimalist and all done in white and black, so she went for color. She chose a Nova silk cutout tunic in royal purple that she'd found in Saks in Manhattan. The top was high necked, but the silk molded to her curves in a delightful display that a skinnier woman would never have been able to achieve. In the last week or so Mercedes had felt more comfortable without restrictive clothing around her waist and stomach, she paired the tunic with a pair of Punto Milano leggings in black. The cotton silk blend looked great hugging her hips, ass and thighs, but was completely comfortable on her not exactly noticeable, but already there, baby bump. She added a pair of chunky platinum and silver dangling earrings and it's matching necklace, and completed the look with a pair of Jimmy Choo Pela patent leather T-strap cork wedges in a purple that could have stopped traffic and matched her tunic almost exactly. She wore her hair in what most of their clique would still call a Cheerio pony, though her ponytail was far longer than Sue Sylvester would ever have allowed on her squad. She went full on afternoon glam with her makeup, big lashes and darkly kohled eyes, brightly, glossy lips, and understated beauty.

Stepping from her closet she was happy to see that Sam had made the same statement. 'I'm here, this is me, love it or leave it…but I'm here to stay'. He was wearing jeans that were fitted just right through his hips and thighs, without looking like skinny jeans or the still inexplicably popular saggin' pants. He was wearing an Armani silk cotton blend tee that hugged every bit of definition in his arms, pecks and abs. the shirt was a deep blue, too light to be navy but too dark to be sapphire. He was rocking comfortable Converse Chuck Taylors in a blue that one could tell had been well loved and well cared for, but that wasn't new or purchased to look distressed. His hair looked tousled, and sexy, and Mercedes smiled when she kissed him and tasted his cherry chapstick. They rode together in Mercedes' Audi, though Sam drove. When they arrived at the restaurant they were shown to a table where Jake, Kurt and Justin were already waiting.

"Puck will be here soon. He had a little trouble getting his date to leave this morning." Jake laughed.

"I thought he always went back to their place." Mercedes asked as she slid into the seat that Sam held out for her,

"This one had roommates, and Puck wasn't in the mood to deal with that bullshit." Jake told her.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, the roommates were too ugly for Puck to want to talk them into joining."

They all shared a laugh. It was something they had all learned to accept about their manwhore of a friend and brother years ago. He was safe as could be, and he took care to never have another child. He made no promises. He showed up while they were still laughing. "Let me guess you're all laughing at my pain."

"Hell yeah we're laughing at your self-inflicted pain. If you didn't have to fuck every female who looks halfway decent and will let you, you wouldn't keep having all these bad morning afters." Kurt said teasingly.

Puck shook his head. "You have no leg….no standing at all to judge me…you don't even like chicks." He resurrected the old argument. "You don't understand the pleasure to be found in the feel, and taste, and smell and just damn." He finished when he ran out of senses. "Sam…"

"Nope. Do not try to bring me into this. I'm a one woman man, and she is right there. Did the whole wild oats thing and I'm much happier with just me and my Mercy." Sam chided scooting closer to his bride. "What the hell, first that ratchet heifer at the erotic boutique, now my homeboy trying to get me in trouble with my woman? You know what…you can't do it anyway…not after last night. Not ever really, but especially after last night."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Time and Place, Samuel." She rebuked.

"Time and place my amazingly taunt buns of steel." Kurt laughed merrily. "I told you yesterday I wanted details. Now is as good a time as any and if anyone is listening, 'ooohh the newlyweds had sex'. Big whoop."

Thankfully Mercedes was given a reprieve by the arrival of their waiter. "May I take your drink orders?" He offered politely, his eyes kept straying to Mercedes and his smile was less than professional, but she noticed neither.

"Yes thank you, I'd like a very large glass of orange juice and a small nonfat, decaf iced caramel macchiato." She said readily knowing that none of the males at the table would speak before she had given her order.

The guys made their orders, Kurt going immediately after Mercedes; because Sam, Puck and Jake were his friends and despite years of reminders that Kurt was in fact male; they still had him classed as pretty much another female at the table, and Justin simply loved him enough to treat him well. Kurt ordered a mimosa, while Sam and Justin both ordered orange juice and coffee. Puck ordered a large white chocolate mocha, full fat, triple shots of expresso. Jake gave his brother a strange look and then confounded the matter by ordering a large caramel mocha nonfat, half caf with extra shots of both caramel and expresso. As soon as the waiter left, Kurt was all over Mercedes. "Alright now…give." He said sternly. "You're sitting just fine so I know that Sam was gentle and careful…" he said leadingly.

Puck decided to pipe in, "From the smile on Samantha's face over there, she liked it. If he'd enjoyed it and she hadn't he'd be pumping us for information on how to make it better for her."

Justin and Jake exchanged looks. They busted out rock paper scissors to decide who was going to make the next observation. Jake threw scissors while Justin threw out paper. "Yes. I get to say it." Jake crowed. "From the flush Ms. Mercedes is throwing off, I've gotta say she actually loved it and is contemplating when they can do it again. So the only thing I want to know is how many times you managed to make Sexy Mama take the Lord's name in vain?"

Sam's ears flushed, and the smile that crossed his face was so big and bright it was almost blinding. Mercedes took pity on him and got brody. "You want to know?" all the men at the table nodded. "You really want to know?" her voice got fiercer. "Fine." She sucked her teeth. "Sam made me cum for damn near an hour straight before he even reached for the first toy. Then he made me cum over and over and over again with each of the six different graduated plugs, and his fingers before he finally gave me 'the cat in the hat'…then shit got real. Cause that last one, when he was buried balls deep in my ass, was strong I almost passed the hell out. Then after we took a nap we got a little naughty in the shower and made love again this morning before coming to meet you four idijots." She finished just in time to past a sweet smile on her face for the waiter who was returning with their drinks. "Can I go ahead and give you my brunch order?" she asked him kindly as he put down the sugar and cream for Sam and Justin's regular coffee. "I would like the waffle with strawberries, whipped cream, and roasted pecans. Could you please put the chocolate sauce on the side, and I would also like an order of bacon with it as well." Mercedes said happily.

The waiter was no one's fool. He had seen the deference given at the table and turned to Kurt next for his order. "And you sir?"

Kurt gave him a happy smile as well. He may have been chided, but he had all the details he wanted to know and his Diva was well and truly happy. "I would like the French Toast with an order of chicken apple sausage, and could you please make sure that the syrup is on the side, and can I bother you for some whipped cream…also on the side. Thank you very much."

Jake went next. "I would like to start with the lox and bagel platter, with everything on the side. But I also want the Tuna Tartare as well."

Justin placed his order next. "I would like the Sunset omelet, and the crab and eggs. However, I need to have the eggs poached until fully cooked. I start training soon and Coach will kill me if I get food poisoning when I should be protein loading."

Puck laughed at him. "So glad I don't have to worry about that anymore. Bieste was awesome, but she was vicious about nutrition. I want the Sunset omelet as well, but I also want Paso prime beef burger with bacon and cheddar, no sides."

Sam laughed. "I was going to get something completely different, but that burger sounds too good. I'll have the burger with bacon and cheddar, with French fries and two side orders of spinach."

The wait for their meal was spent discussing the move and Sam laughingly comparing the few things he'd seen so far of Beverly Hills to Manhattan. As soon as their food was served, Kurt turned the discussion in another direction. "So what time is your appointment Monday?"

"Ass crack of dawn." Mercedes groused as she began to decorate her waffle to her exact desire. "He's given me his first appointment so that Sam can go with me and still make it to work by nine." Sam passed her one of the ramekins of sautéed spinach, when she attacked happily.

"Yeah, can't be late my first day." Sam groaned. "Puck, I so owe you one man…this burger is fucking epic."

"Language, Sam." Kurt chided. "You may as well go ahead and get into practice now, before you turn your sweet baby into Santana or Noah."

Sam thanked him for the reminder and they all chatted for a long while, enjoying their meals and the company. After brunch, Sam and Mercedes took a drive, Mercedes showing Sam many of her favorite places and even took him to meet a few of the people most important to her outside of her family and the New Directions. Sunday the couple spent not fulfilling the textbook definition of love making but doing everything else. They had Sunday dinner with Dante, Monica, Nora, and Robert.

Monday morning dawned very early for the newlyweds. Sam dressed for success in his 'I'm da boss' suit, a charcoal gray Hugo Boss suit with a white pinstriped shirt and a red and charcoal patterned tie. While Sam looked very corporate and professional, Mercedes looked beautiful trendy and yet comfortable in a knee length, Michael Kors red and black mixed stripe jersey dress with a boat neck and three quarter length bat sleeves. She kept her makeup light, using only some red gloss, and leaving the rest of her face bare. Other than a pair of diamond solitaires, Mercedes didn't bother with jewelry, knowing that it would only get in the way. A pair of red Gucci espadrilles completed her ensemble.

Mercedes drove, making sure that they reached their appointment on time. They didn't wait more than just a few minutes before they were shown to the back. Mercedes was weighed and she had to submit a urine sample. They discussed both Sam and Mercedes' family's medical history. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Evans, you are now considered to be officially pregnant. Now, I see here that Sam has siblings who are fraternal twins…Mercedes, any instances of twins in your family?" the nurse asked politely.

"My grandmother on my father's side had an identical twin sister, I think. I mean, I know that she had a sister Vonne, who died when they were eight, from the pictured I assumed they were identical." She told her.

The nurse made a notation on the file. "Alright, given the dates you began the Bravelle cocktail, we're going to assume that your conception date is sometime late June or very early July. So nine to ten weeks. Your urine cultures came back fine, no bacteria or protein present. You had a pap smear just three months ago, so no need to do one today. But since you took the fertility drugs without any noted fertility difficulty, your chances of multiple births are rather dramatically increased. That means that the doctor will be doing an ultrasound today not just to confirm gestational age, but also to determine how many fetuses may be present."

The doctor bustled in and officially met Sam, and got him to autograph his son's copy of the first edition of the Superman reboot, Sam had piloted. He basically ran through the same information that the nurse had given them, gave Sam a prescription for a liquid prenatal vitamin mixture that she could add to smoothies or milkshakes given her pronounced hatred of taking large pills. Then the doctor led them to the ultrasound room. Mercedes took off her dress and her Le Perla panties, and Sam helped her lay down on the examination table. Her obgyn used the wand fixture and Mercedes was soon able to see her uterus on the large TV screen opposite them. As Sam and Mercedes were enthralled by the rapid bousche bosuhe boushe sounds coming from the machine, the doctor took several stills, and then pressed a button turning the two dimensional representation of her body to full 3D. "Thought so." He muttered.

Sam stared at the new visual before him, and Mercedes squeezed his hand as she realized what she was seeing. "So both kinds of twins then?" she asked, her voice very, very shaky.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. A pair of monozygotic twins and a pair of dizygotic…it looks like you are having polyzygotic quads. But we knew that multiples was a risk with the Bravelle." He said making sure she remembered all that she had to sign her agreement to for him to give her the prescription.

"We know. We talked about it even, but four." Sam breathed.

Mercedes took a deep breath and turned to look at Sam. "Remember when I said I didn't think I would need a nanny." She asked quietly. At his nod she continued. "Yeah, I'm a damn liar…I think we may need two…or at least a nanny and a wet nurse. Cause even these," she gestured at her chest, "aren't big enough to feed four babies."

"Ummm…I don't think they have wet nurses anymore, Darlin'…there is such a thing as formula." Sam pointed out.

"Yes and most modern formulas are nearly as healthy as breast milk. I would, however, suggest that you should perhaps do whatever mixture of the two works best for you. But there is no reason that the babies cannot benefit from having your antibodies that they would receive from breastfeeding; also, if I may be so bold…the babies are far more likely to feel 'full' following a meal that includes both breastmilk and formula."

They talked longer, discussing diet and exercise and every concern that came with multiples. "One of the least common but most fear inducing risk is incomplete separation. Conjoined twins may be physically joined, sharing the same amniotic sac, leading to entanglement and suppression of umbilical cord. Also relatively rare is that their internal body parts may not be properly functioning. They often have lower birth weight. Most of the multiple pregnancies lead to preterm births. 50% of the twins 90% of the triplets are born preterm, sometime with several physical and immunity problems. They may also be born with several problems in their central nervous system, the most common one being cerebral palsy. Women cannot opt for normal delivery in case of multiple pregnancies. It is very painful and unbearable, involving a lot of life risks. I will tell you that I am going to do my best to get you to at least 37 weeks gestation and we will schedule a caesarean operation for that time…but if we need to we'll move up the caesarean. I am not comfortable with the thought of you having a vaginal delivery with quads. They take significantly longer and there is far greater risk of something going wrong."

Mercedes and Sam nodded. Mercedes was all for a labor and delivery that was quick and didn't hurt. "Your recovery time post-surgery will be eight to ten weeks rather than the usual six, but with quads, I'm not sure that you would have the energy for marital activity very quickly after birth anyway. I want you to increase your intake of both calcium and folic acid. You need it more than ever, especially since you are giving birth to more than one baby. Also increase your protein intake. You should eat about 300 calories for each fetus in a day. I'm going to start you on biweekly visits for now and we will probably move you up to weekly starting from week 20. I'm hopeful that we can keep you off bed rest until after week 32." He let Mercedes dress as he went over some more details, but soon they had no choice and had to hurry to get Sam to work on time. As they were walking out the door, the doctor handed them several in little card covers that read 'Baby's First Picture' and a DVD.

Mercedes drove with skill and speed and got Sam to his new offices with seven minutes to spare. He kissed her and leaned down to tell his children that Daddy loved them more than they would ever understand. Mercedes told Sam that she and Puck would bring his SUV over before lunch. "We'll all go out to lunch then." He told her his tone brooking no argument. "Now, be safe getting home, we'll tell the family when I get in this evening."

She made her way home. She texted Puck about lunch and bringing over Sam's car before she even left the parking lot. Then, she used the hands free calling function of her car's communication system to call Monica. "I'll be back to the house in under an hour. I need you to have Dante, Nora and Robert in the kitchen waiting on me. Try to get Philip, Roger and Freddie there as well."

"Sure thing, do I need to have Mr. Hummel and Felicia over here as well?" the efficient PA asked.

"Probably…may…not…no. Sam and I will tell him everything later, but right now I need to get the machine rolling on this." Mercedes said cryptically. When she pulled into her gates, she saw that Freddie's Beamer and Philip's Audi were parked by the curb. Both men, her manager and her PR agent respectively, tended to only visit during working hours, and so they were only able to access the walking gate, so they had to park on the street. Roger's access allowed him to park in the drive, since as her personal trainer; he often was there before the neighborhood CCRs allowed street side parking. As soon as she walked into the kitchen, she saw her 'people' assembled around the terrace table. She noticed that Monica had gotten her ultra-book from her desk upstairs so everything was waiting on her. She grabbed a water from the fridge and joined them taking the seat they had left empty for her. "Thanks for getting together so quickly. I need to get ahead of some things, but everything that must be put in motion must be done with the utmost secrecy." She took a deep breath. "Monica, I need you to get me an appointment with the agency that found Marissa's babysitter, they do live in nannies as well right."

Monica nodded and she went to work running a search through her contact list. "So I take it you changed your mind about the nanny situation."

"Sam and I are having quadruplets. I am currently nine weeks along; and I will probably start to show sooner rather than later. For the next three months I need you to book me the seven thirty time slot at my ObGyn's every other week starting two weeks from today. Nora, we're going to have to completely change my dietary charts. The doctor advised me to consume around 300 calories per day per child. He said I need tons of calcium and folic acid and protein. How the hell am I going to eat an extra 1200 calories a day?"

"By increasing your intake of fruits and vegetables and legumes." Nora said helpfully. "Dante and I will get to work on modifying the grocery list."

Roger Burns, a young man who Mercedes, Kurt and Jake all agreed could have been Unique's thinner brother, if they didn't know better, spoke up quietly. "We'll continue with the yoga program I sent you when you were in New York. Swimming is still a must; you'll need to go back up to three to five hours of swim time a week. I'll look further into the best ways to keep you up and around as long as possible, because extended bed rest is hell on your joints."

Robert spoke next. "I'll get started researching replacements for the more toxic of plants in the landscape. By the time the rug rats are ready to toddle, they'll be safe. I'll start getting estimates on fencing in the pool also."

Philip smiled. "I'll start working on press releases. You're married and given that you aren't all that far along, I'll make sure that no one even tries to hint that the wedding was rushed because you're pregnant. When should we be ready to spill the beans?"

Mercedes looked thoughtful. "Sam and I are telling the family tonight…all of it. I'd like them to have it to themselves for a minute…maybe we can put out the press release next Monday. I'd love it if we could keep it under wraps until after Santana's special next Wednesday."

"I'll have Maximilian send Philip a final edit of your and Sam's wedding picture for release with the statement. It won't hurt to remind the parents that you are an adult and married." Monica said with a grin.

With a wry grin, Mercedes laughed. "I'm going have to have the guest house updated, the nanny can live above the garage next to you three, but I'll hire Dante an assistant housekeeper to keep up with the cleaning." Dante started to object. "No, it's non-negotiable Dante. With the addition of Sam, and then four babies and a nanny…I'm getting in a live in maid. You'll still be head household honcho…but I'm getting you some help. When the babies start eating actual food, I may get Nora an assistant as well. Monica, I also want you to check with the agency that found you and see if we can't find Sam some heterosexual males to interview for his personal assistant. Actually sexuality isn't important as long as they like sports and sci-fi. He said that he'd get a Monica when I got a nanny…well hells bells, looks like now's the time."

With a smile Monica got to work. "I've already begun looking for a contractor to redo the smallest third floor bedroom into your new closet. I'd added renovating the second floor guest room into an office for Mr. Evans, to the information for the contractor contract; the guest house will be a simple addition at this point."

Mercedes nodded. "Yes, good looking out. Sam will need some where to escape the crazies. And we'll need to start trying to find a decorator to turn the other two bedrooms on the third floor into nurseries. When you contact Rangeman for the background checks for the new personnel, could you also see who he can recommend for a bodyguard…I'm not letting the paps turn my kids into front page news. Philip, you can let all the news outlets know that I will not be releasing pictures of my children and that any attempts to publish pictures of them, no matter how they are obtained, will be met with a lawsuit…I am famous…Sam is famous, our kids are just children."

Freddie raised a question, "Any chance that you can get Fabray out here to serve as your personal attorney? You're going to need one for at least the next two years. We're going to have to rewrite your contracts for tours and your riders and everything."

"I have no idea. I'll ask." Mercedes said with a sigh. "Anything else that I need to consider that we haven't mentioned yet?"

Monica looked down at her pad. "Nursery, office, closet, fans and media, family and friends, safety, new staff needs, new nutritional needs…how long do you plan to take off and what measures will you take to remain relevant?"

"Two to three years, but a lot off that will be used to write and record a new album and to write and produce the movie with Diddy." Mercedes said thoughtfully. "I should be able to attend the VMAs next month. Plus Kurt is working on establishing an ND hosted gala to raise money for charity. It's funny; I swear God has put everything I need in my life right now to be able to take the time off that I'll need to have these kids."

"What about transportation?" Robert said in his quiet but thoughtful manner. "No way are you fitting four car seats into your car."

Monica made a note. "I'll begin researching SUVs and crossovers immediately. I'll also begin to research pediatricians."

Dante interjected. "Mercedes, you may want to just expand your current closet into the parlor area you never use. You could reduce that by half without destroying the flow of your suite and then make that third bedroom on that floor into a play room for the babies. There are four of them, and they won't stay little very long."

"Good point, besides I can donate some of the things that I love, but I know I'll never wear again." Mercedes said with a sigh. "I guess I need to buy some more sensible shoes."

Monica quickly amended the contractor information sheet. "Godparents, you and Mr. Evans should decide that before you skype everyone tonight…otherwise they will start to argue immediately."

"Lord, save my soul. That is going to be hard as hell. Puck is getting a girl, if I have any. Between Beth and his goddaughter, maybe he'll finally stop being _such_ a sex shark." Mercedes laughed. "Monica, see if you can set it up as a video conference call instead, the doctor gave us a DVD I think we should show everyone. And get as many of the other bridal party members as you can on it. I know Jennie is on assignment in Florida, but check with all of them. Freddie, do you have any concerns?"

Freddie shook his head. "Not about your career, I've always known that you'd eventually have children. Right now is a great time for you. You're too big for people to really forget about you. With the plans you started with Sean Combs, I'll have plenty to keep your name on everyone's lips. I'd like to speak with Sam about representing him as well. I've already been approached by the NCLD, the Dyslexia Foundation, InterDys and a couple of other dyslexia groups about having Sam as the face of the disorder. It could be good press for them and for him too. I have a few things to give you to think about. You'll want a nanny with an Early Childhood education degree, but a retired teacher would probably be too old to keep up with them. I'd also like you and Sam to talk about home schooling them until middle school age. That way you could build back up your touring reputation again after your maternity time off these next couple of years, before you'd have to begin the boutique touring you'll need to do once they are actually in school."

Mercedes looked thoughtful. "I like the idea of having a nanny who can help them learn, especially if one or more of them has dyslexia as well. Maybe we can lure a first grade teacher away from a public school. I mean, I'm sure that I can easily afford to pay comparable to the schools and their compensation package would include room and board. I'll even supply a minivan for the nanny to drive when she has the children with her." She made several notations herself. "I can offer any bodyguard an apartment in your complex, Monica, there is no real need for them to live here is there?"

Everyone agreed that with Dante, Sam and Robert living on site they probably wouldn't need to have the bodyguard living onsite. The hammered out details, like the basic requirements for the nanny position as well as the additional qualifications they would prefer the person have. They did the same for the bodyguard, maid, and the personal assistant for Sam, though he would need to have some impact on the personal preferences for that hire. Before she realized it, Puck was there. She hurriedly grabbed her Gucci bag and Sam's keys and hurried him out the house before he could wonder about the meeting.

Thankfully they took different vehicle over to Sam's office. They parked and texted Sam to let him know that they were waiting, Puck, of course, wanted all the information he could get. "So…" he asked when Mercedes didn't immediately volunteer anything.

"So…" Mercedes taunted. "Mr. Nosy, you can find out with everyone else. I know you got the meeting invite Monica sent out no more than fifteen minutes ago. Seriously, I'm not going to give you the inside track on whatever line of betting you, Artie and Santana have started up."

Puck tried giving her an innocent look. She didn't buy it for a second. "Fine…I can wait…I have patience." He crowed assuredly. He looked concerned for a moment. "Everything's alright though right. I mean, I saw that you had the whole Business Ms. Jones crew at the house…"

Mercedes looked up at her friend, the person she had watched grow from a boy to a man, first physically and then eventually emotionally, and saw the true concern and worry in his amber eyes. "It's alright. We got some news that was kind of unexpected, but it wasn't bad news at all."

Puck pulled her into a hug and sighed in relief. "Good, you had me worried for a hot minute there Sexy Mama."

"Hey man, is this how it's gonna be…Saturday you tryin' to get me in trouble, and today I find you all hugged up on my woman." Sam laughed as he joined them.

Puck pulled him into a hug of his own. "Dude, you're gonna be a daddy."

Sam laughed. "Man, I know…it's so weird." He confided happily. "Me and Mercy are gonna be the best parents, like ever."

"Well, Sexy Mama will…but you're just gonna make her wonder if she doesn't have an extra kid." Puck teased. "Come on, I'm taking my favorite newlyweds to lunch, anywhere you want, anything you want…my treat."

"Who are you and what have you done with Noah Puckerman?" Sam laughed. Puck slapped him upside the head in revenge, so Sam dropped the teasing. "Alright, alright… What do you have a taste for Mercy?"

"What's nearby?" she asked rather than answering his question.

Puck answered that question as Sam gave her a look that clearly asked her if pregnancy was making her silly. "Well, there are plenty of food trucks around here. Then there is Morton's the Steakhouse, there's a good Thai place…" he said thoughtfully.

"Ooohhh." Mercedes breathed out a happy moan that caused both of her companions to experience a tightening in their trousers. "I could really, really go for a steak…" her tone was dreamy and breathy, only exacerbating her husband and friend's problems.

"You know, Sexy Mama, I'm used to hearing women talk to me like that, but usually they're asking for a whole different kind of meat." Puck joked. Mercedes gave him a hard glare. Puck just chuckled. "Come on Sexy Mama…lets go get the baby some steak."

After a short discussion they decided to take Puck's Suburban, since he was the one driving as he was the one who knew where they were going. Sam opened the back door for Mercedes and helped her into the vehicle. If that assistance also afforded him the chance to caress her backside, who was he to complain. The ride to the restaurant was quick and they were seated quickly despite their lack of reservations. Mercedes laughter rang through the when Sam leaned down and told her that the perks of her being famous might not be so bad after all. Their waiter was quite attentive, at least until he realized that Sam and Mercedes were very much married. When it took him several minutes longer than they thought he should have to return with their drinks, Sam prodded Puck to try flirting with him to get him to do his job more swiftly. They laughed and talked as they waited until Mercedes had to take a call from Monica. When she excused herself to speak with her PA, the waiter miraculously reappeared. The guys gave him their orders and he assured them he would be right back to take 'the lady's order', and disappeared.

"I should have ordered for her." Sam grumbled. When Mercedes settled down, he told her that the waiter would be right back to take her order.

Mercedes gave him an unconcerned smile. Monica just spoke with Ms. Plum, and they have a Rangeman who is from Encino and he had been considering quitting to move back to this coast. His name is Frederico, and he is 26, former Navy Seal…he would still be a Rangeman, so they would be paying him and we'd pay them which means we wouldn't be responsible for his W2 or I9 or anything." She told Sam happily.

"That's awesome…your accountant will be happy." Sam laughed. "It's an all-around win-win. You can set him up like Monica, and he won't even have to find a place to live."

"Hold up, you're hiring a full time bodyguard? You sure that everything is okay?" Puck asked quietly.

Mercedes pinched his cheek, clearly amused at the sex shark's transformation to a worry wart. "We're fine, Noah. As for why the bodyguard, let me ask you this. Sam and I let you babysit, and you decided to take the baby to the park, cause let's be honest, babies are chick magnets. But while you're strolling with the baby, boom paparazzi ambush, what do you do?"

"Oh, I wish those mfers would. I would so totally punch whichever one has the camera. Ain't no fools putting pictures of our baby in the paper. Hell to the no. the kid is just a kid, he don't need all that." Puck growled angrily.

"Exactly. I'll feel better if the babies have a dedicated bodyguard to make sure that the paps don't get near them." she slipped. "Less chance of you, Sam, Jake or Justin getting arrested or worse sued."

Puck fought to contain his smile as he filed Mercedes' slip of the tongue away for later thought. "Guess you have a point," he said with a grin. His grin melted away. "Where the hell is our waiter? I thought he was supposed to be back to get Cedes' order." He grumbled as a server appeared next to the table with His tomato bisque, Morton's salad, stacked New York strip and broccoli, and Sam's Chopped Spinach salad, crab cake BLT and fries. He and Sam exchanged dark looks.

Sam growled angrily. "Hey Miss…Can you please have your manager come over here." he asked one of the servers.

The intelligent looking brunette took in the three people sitting at the table and sighed. "He's fired for sure this time." She muttered. "I get the gay dude hating women, but how the hell can you be a gay racist?" She left and returned quickly with the manager.

"Ms. Jones," he gasped when he realized just who his waiter had snubbed. "Please, let me get you a fresh drink, and I will personally take your order. Your party's lunch is, of course, on the house today." He kowtowed and grabbed her glass before she could take a drink. He passed it off to the server, and shooed her towards the kitchen.

"That was water with lemon." Mercedes called after her just in case. She turned to the restaurant manager and smiled. "I would like the lobster bisque, and the chopped spinach salad. I would also like the Center Cut Filet Migon, cooked just well, no pink, but not tough please. Is there any way I can get sautéed mushrooms and onions on the steak as well. I would also like a side of sauteed fresh spinach and button mushrooms and the double chocolate mousse for dessert."

"Oooh, can I add the cheesecake to my order as well." Sam smiled engagingly. "She wants both but is trying to be good this way we can both share them and she'll be fully happy."

Mercedes gave Sam a huge smile, making both the manager and the remaining server gasp at her beauty. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "That, right there, is why we're married, Boo." The manager raced off to the kitchen and put in Mercedes order.

All of a sudden their waiter miraculously reappeared. "Oh now you show your face." Puck snarled. "Well, gets to stepping. We don't need you and to be honest, I'd be surprised if you're still employed here in the first place."

The asshole said something pejorative under his breath and both Sam and Puck jumped to their feet. Mercedes grabbed them both. "Look…you are not a sixty six year old southern white woman; they can and will beat your ass for what you just said. If I were you, well I would never have said some racist ass shit like that…but if I were you, I would run, before I start to wonder why I'm bothering to hold them back." The asshole was an idiot, but he wasn't completely stupid. He took off like a bat out of torment. "Now, gentlemen…please take your seats before I have to take both your asses to the carpet to remind you who the hell I am." Sam looked a Puck and Puck looked at Sam and they both took their seats. Mercedes looked at a tense Puck and asked, "Noah, would the guys be offended if Sam and I got him another car, and we used the GL550 as our family car…I just can't see buying another big ass SUV."

"Naw. As long as you use it and it don't just sit in the garage collecting dust…we don't actually care about the details." Puck assured his friend.

"Oh, can I get a motorcycle; I've always wanted a motorcycle." Sam laughed. At the look his wife shot him, he backtracked with a quickness. "Or, you know what; Infinitis are really nice, safe cars."

"Great. And, I've had Monica contact the agency that found her for me…which do you think is more important, that your PA like sci-fi or that they like sports?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Sam's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to find some logical argument that would keep him from having to have a PA. Before he could find one, Mercedes food and drink arrived. The three of them ate drank and made merry, and rushed Sam back to his office. Puck took Mercedes home and told her that he would see her that evening on the video call. As soon as Mercedes got into the house, she and Nora went quickly over the new standards Nora had created with assistance from one of the nurses. However after her fifth yawn, she shuffled off to her bedroom for a nap. Mercedes felt so tired that after a very quick shower, she climbed into the bed naked; something she never did. She was awakened by pillowy soft lips kissing her nipples. She and Sam made love; slow, sweet and gentle, and when they finished, Mercedes spoke the first real sentence she could form since being awakened, "so dear, how was your day?"

They dressed and headed down to dinner. Nora had cooked alone, so dinner was comprised of gazpacho with shrimp and mushroom quinoa risotto. The nutritionist had created a wonderful tropical fruit salad for dessert rather than anything heavy. She was certain her boss was going to kill her, but Mercedes took one bite and fell in love. The pregnant diva ate her serving, stole half of Sam's and looked so pitifully at Robert that he just handed his bowl over. Dante grabbed his bowl and held it, protectively, to his chest.

It was rendered safe by the ringing of Mercedes calendar telling her that there were only ten minutes before the meeting they had scheduled. They raced up to Mercedes' office. The computer there was much more conducive to hosting the meeting and showing the DVD. Thankfully Sam had put his briefcase, containing the DVD in the office on his way to the Master bedroom to see his bride. They were unsurprised to find that most of their friends were already on when they hopped in. Thankfully Monica was the actual meeting host and she had opened the meeting thirty minutes before the appointed time. So the friends and family were all talking, laughing and running a book about the nature of their news. When they saw Sam and Mercedes join the conversation, all talking stopped. The couple smiled at the multitude of icons representing their friends and family. Every person Monica had sent an invitation to was present and accounted for, even Lauren in New Zealand and Jennie in Florida.

"Well?" Edith Jones broke the silence.

Mercedes laughed, "Told you my mom would be the one to break. You thought it would be Santana."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." The Latina laughed. "But hurry up; I have to get back to work in fifteen."

"Alright…watch this." He said and pressed the button to play the video of the ultrasound. The video ended with individual stills of the three amniotic sacs. "Baby 1, gender doesn't matter, will have Mike and Tina as their godparents." He said as he heard the whispers begin.

"The first, or next female child with have Puck and Kurt for her godparents." Mercedes continued. "The next child will have Blaine and Quinn for his or her godparents."

Sam spoke back up. "The fourth baby will have technically three but actually four godparents, Blake and Miranda, you'll be sharing with Santana, and when I say Santana I mean Satan and MadSeason." He licked his tongue at her on the screen. "Just like when Mercy said Kurt, she meant Kurt and Justin, and when she said Blaine she meant him and Nathaniel…The rest of you will just have to have some kids so that everyone else can be godparents to them." he teased.

"I'm…I'…four. My baby is having four babies?" Heath groaned.

"Yeah, I'm due on April 10th, but will probably go any time after Valentine's Day. Momma, if you and daddy want more grands…talk to big brother, 'cause this show will be closed after this production. Apparently twins skip generations. Grandma Vetta had a twin…no one in your generation had them…my bottom got bit on that one." Mercedes laughed. "And apparently fraternal twins run in Sam's family…so…" she trailed off hoping that everyone would just take her words as law and not examine them too closely. In an effort to make sure that they didn't she started in on Quinn. "Que, Freddie asked me if you might change your mind about moving out here. He said that this life change could definitely create enough work for me to have a personal attorney. I honestly believe that between me, Sam, Kurt, Puck and Justin…not to mention Candice and Jennie and our other friends out here, you could start your own firm in less than a year…within five you could have junior partners working seventy hour weeks hoping to make partner of your firm."

The blonde looked intrigued. "Let me crunch some numbers and see if it is a viable option." Quinn reasoned.

"While you are doing that, could you come up with a contract I can present to TMZ, where I agree to address their agents again, as long as they do not try to gain personal information about or pictures of my children. Sam and I are famous…our kids are just children." Mercedes reiterated.

"Yes, and I'll get started on a preliminary confidentiality contract for any nanny interviewees." Quinn told her soul sister.

Blake and Miranda quickly chimed in that they would offer Quinn all their contract work as well if that would sway her to LA. Candice and Jennie cosigned that sentiment as well. Everyone wanted to know everything, but long before their curiosity was appeased, Mercedes started to yawn. "Alright, Santana has to get back to work, and I needs to hit the hay." She said with a smile. "Tee, you, Kurt and I need to catch each other sometime tomorrow to discuss a dress for the VMAs next month. Sam, you'll want to get with Kurt about your apparel for the event…I'm dragging you everywhere I have to go for the foreseeable future."

"Just try to leave me behind." He smiled and kissed her gently. "Oh and ladies, her doctor said that given her size and the number of babies, bed rest is almost a guarantee…so you might want to start planning a baby shower sooner rather than later."

"Wait a second, Sam…Ladies…We want to come to Mama Mercedes' baby shower too." Joe said stridently.

"Teen Jesus has a point. We wants in on that celebration too." Blaine pouted, and then cringed. "The only bad thing about these calls is that if I spend more than a few minutes listening to Santana talk, my syntax changes to match hers."

Everyone laughed, and Kurt took the floor. Don't worry. I have no intention of leaving all the honorary aunts and uncles out of the baby shower fun. I've got it tentatively scheduled for Halloween weekend. So if everyone could get here on that Thursday, we can do it up big that whole weekend."

"You might as well plan something for some time in May too…cause we all know that y'all are all gonna be heading out there as soon as we can to see the babies." Marie Evans piped in.

"Don't worry Stacey, if you do come to work with me next summer, I'll make sure that we make a few visits to LA…Maybe even schedule a shoot there or something." Tina assured per prospective PA/Model.

"Good, I was worried." Stacey laughed. "When can we find out what the babies are?" she asked her brother and sister-in-law.

Sam looked a little sad. "Not for another two months." He complained. "So no buying anything until we call to tell you how many of what."

"I'm gonna have to wait two months before I can start buying shit." Puck whined. "But I saw this bad ass jogging stroller this afternoon. Come on, Cedes…it's black anyway and it's for twins. Plus, they have to special order the one I want…well I guess two I want." He said smiling charmingly.

"Hell, Puck, you buy one, I'll buy the other." Jake offered.

"I want to know how Puckerman knew to get a twin stroller." Lauren asked testily.

"Cause, Sexy Mama slipped at lunch and said babies." The bad ass told his beloved ex. "I thought that meant twins not quads. But I knew that Sexy Mama would probably want to start jogging with me and Jake again after the babies get here. She hates doing it, but she hates aerobic cardio even more."

Mercedes gave Puck a skype raspberry. But Lauren spoke again before she could reply. "Hey, Ms. Jones…count one more godmommy in your roll call. Kurt might only be a few inches of skin away from being a chick himself, but you cannot give some poor little girl those three as her fairy goddaddies…I'll help them out." the big, feisty, fierce brunette told her friend in such a way that Mercedes, Sam, and all their friends knew meant that she wouldn't listen to any arguments.

Sam led Mercedes up to their bedroom, too smart to go against his father-in-law's wishes. The next several weeks were a flurry of activity. As soon as things settled down after Santana's special, which included interviews from almost all of the New Directions and the members of the immediate Jones and Evans families as well as every truly important famous friend and a complete post mortem fashion dissection by the Fashion Police in which the Evans-Jones event was held as the celebrity wedding to beat; Sam and Mercedes released the press release telling the world of their happy addition due to arrive in the spring. The release included the bare minimum of facts and reminded the public that the coming bundle of joy would be off limits to photographers and the like.

Mercedes, Monica and Sam met with fifteen different contractors and seven decorators before she found the perfect people. She had done all the selections for updating the rest of her home, but she knew she didn't have the time or the energy during her pregnancy to decorate the nurseries and play room by herself. She found Dante an assistant, a very quiet, and very quirky white woman a little older than them who loved bright colors and had a plethora of body art and piercings. Her name was Darla and her hair changed color even more often than Nora's did. But despite the chaotic, but beautiful mess she chose to make of her skin. She was a rampant neat freak and often reminded both Mercedes and Sam of Emma Pillsbury.

In addition to finding the perfect household staff, Mercedes resumed her usual post tour schedule of songwriting. In place of her usual exercises, Roger worked with her on core strengthening and any other methods and training that would helped her maintain a healthy weight during her pregnancy and have the easiest possible labor and delivery. During the 'wait for the ultrasound', as Sam called it, Mercedes also helped Sam to choose his assistant. Antonio Parker was an athletic geek; he and Sam seemed to almost be twins separated at birth. Biracial and a former football star with a very strong personality, Antonio looked like he could have been a lost Puckerman brother, so he quickly fit into the groups' dynamic as well as Monica and Felicia did.

Antonio's big test came in the form of the VMA's he was charged with making sure that Sam had everything he needed and his schedule was kept up. It was a true chore since Sam was beginning the process of writing the Justice League movie and was constantly late for everything. But Antonio corralled him and the night of the VMA's everything went off without a hitch. They arrived at the Barclay Center on time not too early and not too late, right in the middle of the arrivals. Antonio had ridden up front with the driver, so he was able to get out and open the door for them. Sam stepped out first in a shiny sharks tooth gray Armani suit and his black Louboutin dress shoes. His hair was tousled and looked as though his wife had mussed it in a fit of passion. His lips gave the same testimony in their slightly swollen state. Though in all truth, he'd just been running his hands through his hair and biting his lips in nervousness.

The photographers went crazy, and they lost their minds even more when he turned and helped his only just visibly pregnant wife from the limo. The first thing they saw as Mercedes exited the vehicle was her mid heel Louboutin heels. The shoes' uppers were completely clear, but studded with silver beads shaped into licks of flame all around the peep toe and vamp. The studs continued down the heels. As she stood, her dress covered her legs and shoes. The dress was a vibrant purple, just a shade away from being fuschia. It had thin spaghetti straps and a scoop collar that showed off her even more magnificent cleavage to the best advantage. The Tina Chang original had an empire waist. Its bodice was made of a million tiny pleats and was belted under Mercedes ever expanding bosom. The belt was Swaroski Crystal and shown like diamonds under the lights. Her makeup was flawless, and she wore a brand new waist length jet black weave curled around her shoulders. He pulled her close to him and pressed a kiss to her nose, since he knew better than to ruin her lipstick before they walked the red carpet. That photograph became the must have clip for the week for every entertainment news show.

Conversely, the search for a nanny had stretched into the second month with no end in sight until Monica, in sheer desperation, bribed a human resources officer at the nearby catholic school to let her know if any of their teachers were going to be released at the end of semester for lack of funding. Eventually the woman called her back. "Ms. Westwood, I have the perfect person for you she has been employed here since she was a college student. She worked first in the daycare center, and then after she got her degrees in both early childhood education and child psychology, she came to work for us full time. She came to California from Puerto Rico and graduated top of her class from UCLA. We would love to keep her, but to be honest with you, with her qualifications we can hire two new teachers for what we have to pay her."

Monica relayed the information to both Sam and Mercedes. Sam shot her a reply. 'GET HER!' it simply read. Mercedes told Monica to set up the interview for that afternoon. As they had with each of the other interviewees for all the positions, they met the woman at Freddie's office. She introduced herself as Tamicka Santos. She stood head and shoulders above Mercedes, though her skin was the same milk chocolate brown. Tamicka was built like a swimmer or gymnast, with a very thin, but muscular frame. Her hair was very long, and stood in a halo around her head, held back by a thick colorful scarf that gave a beautiful pop of color to her stylish but austere black suit. "Girl, your afro is fierce." Mercedes said when all the normal pleasantries had been exchanged.

"Gracias." She replied. "And please allow me to take a moment to freak out because I just shook hands with the 'Mercedes Jones'."

"Well, at least you're honest." Monica remarked. "We had one young lady visibly freaking out and then she had the nerve to claim that she wasn't fangirling."

Tamicka tried to contain her laughter, but she just couldn't. "Sorry if laughing at that was unprofessional, but jeeze, nothing wrong with admitting you think a talented person is awesome."

Mercedes nodded, and gave Monica a smile. "Well, you've passed the style and personality portions of the interview." She said honestly. "I've got your resume and Ms. Henderson and your other references at the school was absolutely glowing. So tell me something that I shouldn't know but will make you the perfect candidate to take care of my peanuts."

Tamicka looked thoughtful. "I do not look at this as an opportunity to advance some dream agenda. I can sing, somewhat, but I am not trying to break into the music scene. I cannot act, and if I ever try to write anything, it would be children's books. I am not a teacher-slash-director…or a nanny-song-writer. I love children and I love to teach."

Sam was ushered into the office by Freddie's administrative assistant. "So sorry I'm late. Traffic was …actually according to the radio, traffic was what it always is…I guess I still need to get used to it. I'm Sam Evans." He introduced himself with a handshake. "Husband, and soon to be over protective dad. What did I miss?"

Tamicka gave him a small, shy smile. "Well, I tried not to make a fool of myself in front of my completely inappropriate girl crush, Ms. Mercedes Jones. She assured me that my honesty was welcome, and I am currently explaining that if I get the position I will be a nanny and teacher for the children and not waste your, their and my time with a quest to sing or act or write or direct."

"Well, I'm liking what I hear so far." Sam laughed. "So far we interviewed way too many aspiring blah, blah, blahs…and once chicken head who made it very plain that she was available to me in a way that made me blush and almost made Mercy snatch her bald."

"Wouldn't have taken much snatching the person who installed that bad weave did most of the work for me bad weave had done most of the work for me." Mercedes grumbled.

"Well, I have to say that while I can see the temptation, that would not be a concern with me." Tamicka said with a small grin. "It takes me a while to warm up to males…I would say that I am a woman who prefers the company of women, but that would imply something about my sexuality that is untrue."

Mercedes looked concerned, "We have several male members of our household. Dante, our housekeeper, Robert, our groundskeeper, Frederico, the children's bodyguard will be moving out to join us in January, and that doesn't include Kurt, Puck, Jake, and Justin, who are an almost constant presence around the house. Will that be a problem?"

"I don't believe so, but the truth is that I grew up in a home of all women, went to an all-girls school until I came to UCLA, and even there it was such a big school that it was rather easy to be very insular. I have no problem with boys…and I eventually become comfortable around men, heck eventually I would like to find one I could marry and have children of my own…it just takes me a moment. I would certainly never try to scoop another woman's husband." The prospective nanny answered.

"Alright, enough with the questions I probably wasn't supposed to ask. Back to the ones I need the answers to. Our children will, obviously be biracial; do you have any trouble with that?" Mercedes pulled the appointment back to the focus.

"No, and should they turn out to be girls, I am very comfortable with doing their hair." The Puerto Rican woman said with a confident smile.

"Good, cause I don't believe in perming a girl's hair until after puberty at the very earliest." Mercedes told her.

Sam spoke up next. "I'm not sure if you realize it, I mean we haven't really publicized the fact that we are expecting quads, that's probably the only reason that we are looking for a nanny. You will not just be handed the kids and left to raise them. I guess I said all that to ask if you feel up to the challenge of helping us with four babies."

Tamicka was quite pleased to find out that the Jones-Evans intended to be active participants in their children's day to day lives. "I have been responsible for a room of ten infants with only one other person. I believe that I can fulfill any assistance you to need."

"Good." Monica said making a notation on her pad. "In the future, you would be accompanying Ms. Jones and the children on her tours, is there anything that would make that an impossibility?"

"No, I even have a passport already." She assured her interviewers.

"Do you have any special skills that would set you above the others we've seen for this position?" Monica asked taking over the interview so that they wouldn't run too long.

"I am CPR certified, I have black belts in both jiu jitsu, and capoeira and I am certified to teach both."

"Having read the job description and the compensation package we are offering, do you have any questions about either?" Monica said.

Tamicka nodded. "Yes, I was wondering why you were specifically looking for a certified teacher?"

Sam placed a hand on Monica to stop her from answering. "I have dyslexia; it was very bad when I was learning to read. We just want to make sure that the person caring for our children will be sensitive to that, and possibly even know methods to help them if any of them should have it as well." He told her, "and we may well decide to home school the children until they reach the sixth grade."

"I can see where that would be beneficial when you decide to return to touring. I believe that I can provide the literacy help they might need. I have only worked with two children with dyslexia though." She told them honestly. "Would I be expected to keep them at grade level? I ask that to say, if they show an aptitude for learning and can go further faster, would you expect me to hold them to the age appropriate level?"

"No." Mercedes and Sam both barked. "Sorry, we didn't mean to sound so emphatic." Mercedes began.

"We just…if our kids are that smart or even if it's just one or two areas, let them learn as much as they can about everything. We can always get you tutors to work with them if they go above and beyond what you're comfortable with." Sam continued. Tamicka nodded and looked relieved. "I see that you speak Spanish, French and English…would you be willing to help our children learn Spanish and French as well?"

"I would find it a pleasure." Tamicka grinned.

Monica spoke up again. "Ms. Jones and Mr. Evans are well, you know how famous Ms. Jones is and Mr. Evans isn't unknown, and it is getting worse every day. How do you feel about being in the limelight?"

"I will not be." She said further cementing her perfection for the position. "As the children's nanny, it will be my job to make sure that they remain out of the limelight as well. The parents made the decision to be famous. I am sure that they worked hard to achieve their level of fame and fortune…the children should be shielded until they can make the decision of whether they want fame themselves, and to be blunt, they should then work hard and utilize their talents to achieve that fame."

The interview continued until Mercedes got bored. "Why are we continuing with this? We've checked her references, I like her. Sam likes her. She is exactly who and what we need. Tamicka, when would you be available to move in and start becoming part of our family? I warn you know that it huge and loud and crazy but these children will know more love than any other four babies in history."

Tamicka gave a huge smile. "My contract at My Lady of Glory is up at the end of this semester. I am going home for Christmas. My lease is up at the end of January. I would be able to start moving in during the first week of January."

"Wonderful. Set up a time with Monica to sign all the contracts. We will provide you a vehicle to drive when you have all four children with you. Actually Frederico will be driving whenever you have the children with you, so I guess we'll be providing you with a driver too." Mercedes laughed.

With that final piece to the puzzle in place, Mercedes actually began to feel ready for the babies. Three days later she was rethinking her readiness as she and Sam headed to their 18 week prenatal appointment. That appointment was the big one. That was the day they would learn the genders of their children. On the mornings she had to leave the house very early to go to her doctor appointments, Mercedes usually wished fervently that she was one of the 'unconcerned' celebrities. Everyone had seen them, the ones who went out of their way to leave their homes looking like they just rolled out of bed in a trailer in a trailer park somewhere in the very heart of Dixie. But on that October morning, she was up and showered before Sam's alarm clock rang. She was seated at the vanity curling her hair when he shuffled into the bathroom scratching his naked ass sleepily. Mercedes grinned and realized it was real, true love…because to her he even looked sexy first thing in the morning with eye crunchies, morning breath and scratching his ass.

Sam stopped on his way to the water closet to drop a kiss on her cheek. He came out a few minutes later and made his way to the shower. Once he was clean and more awake, he came hurrying out the stall, dripping water and sliding a bit on the marble. "We find out what they are today!" Sam shouted, picking her up from the chair to place kisses first on her mouth and then on the mound of her pregnant belly. "We find out who you four are going to be today." He whispered lovingly to his children.

Mercedes giggled happily, laughing not only at his almost silly excitement but in simple happiness. "Yes. So we'd both better get dressed so we can make it to the doctor's office on time."

"Oh, right." Sam said hurriedly. He put Mercedes carefully back on her feet, and kissed her again before rushing off to his closet. He reappeared moments later. "I should probably wash the shampoo out of my hair first."

"Ya think." She laughed. The very, very pregnant diva finished setting her curlers. She went very light on her makeup, refusing to cover her pregnancy glow with too much product; she simply slid on a very shiny crimson gloss, and was done. She made her way into her finally completely finished and organized closet and selected a pair of two inch black Ralph Lauren sandals that were simplicity in shoe form with just one thick strap over the vamp of the foot and another encircling the ankle. With it she chose a cobalt blue, Isabella Oliver, maternity wrap dress, turning to her lingerie chest, she once again thanked God that Monica had found HotMilk. The Maternity lingerie line was perfect for the diva who refused to wear the god-awful maternity underwear she'd seen everywhere else. She put on a two tone blue bra and pantie set of satin and lace and covered it with the bluer than blue dress. She slipped her feet into the shoes, and headed back into the bathroom. Sam was just finishing brushing his teeth and without prompting he knelt down and did the buckles of her sandals. He stood and she gave him a kiss of thanks.

While Sam finished dressing, Mercedes returned to her dressing room and arranged her necessities; wallet, iPhone, iPad, gloss, tissues…crying jags were no one's friend…pen and paper, cause sometimes lyrics pop up out of nowhere; in her black Ralph Lauren Vachetta Scroll tote. Once that was finished she took her bag and headed down to the kitchen. She sat the bag on the counter for Nora to add a healthy snack and a few bottles of Aquafina. The whole household was amused that their resident Evian diva, couldn't currently stand her favorite water and instead had tested every brand of bottled water on the market before finding that she now craved the Pepsi, twice distilled market version. At least they amused until the night they had run out. A fact discovered at three o'clock in the morning. After having to make a middle of the night Aquafina run, which took even longer because both of the closest mega stores had been out…probably to the fact that Mercedes Jones was drinking three bottles every hour…Sam made sure that there were always at least two unopened cases in the house before he went to bed for the night.

Mercedes thanked Nora as she sat down to a sensible breakfast, including a spinach, bacon and Swiss omelet, whole grain English muffin, tropical fruit salad, which Nora was unable to go an entire day without having to make a huge serving bowl of, and a tankard of orange juice just a hair shy of freezing. Sam joined her soon their after. He scarfed down his food as though each extra second it took him to finish would make it less likely that they would have their question answered. He grabbed his briefcase and hurried his wife into his gunmetal gray Porsche Panamera. The GL550 was patiently awaiting the quad's first trip. He and Mercedes still took it out on weekends, and Sam drove it other times when Mercedes wouldn't need to drive home after dropping him off. Frederico was due to move into an apartment in Monica's building during the first week of November, so he would follow them to the rest of the appointments so that he could drive Mercedes home, since it was getting more and more difficult for her to reach around her belly. She acknowledged that the SUV would be easier for her to drive, but she swore that trying to get in and out of it was too damn much for a woman as pregnant as she was.

The fact that she looked about seven months pregnant was driving the tabloids crazy, especially since the statement Philip had released clearly said that she wasn't due until April. They knew that no one was dumb enough to lie about something like that in the modern age. Sam and Mercedes arrived at her doctor's office and waved at the paps who were they every two weeks like clockwork, for Babywatch, or whatever they called it. Mercedes didn't have to wait, as long as she was on time; she was immediately ushered to the back. Even for a Beverly Hills ObGyn, Mercedes still cause quite a stir in the waiting room.

After the usual tests and the indignity of having to pee in a cup, Mercedes and Sam were led into the ultrasound. She took off the wrap dress and Sam helped her onto the table. Her doctor bustled in and very quickly went through the non-exciting portions of her exam, before he took the gel from its warmer and squirted it onto the chocolate brown skin, still unblemished by stretchmarks; thanks to following every tip to prevent them…old wives' tale or scientific...though the skin of Mercedes' swollen belly was bisected by a much darker linea negra. Sam liked to trace the ever darkening line with his tongue as often as Mercedes would allow him. The doctor was very quickly able to find the babies and assess the position of the placenta, the volume of the fluid around the fetus, and the appearance of her cervix. He was very happy with each of the assessments he made and assured the first time parents that all was well. Then he asked them, "So, have you got names picked out yet?"

"Sort of." Mercedes replied. "We've got three different sets for each of the possible outcomes, the P set for if we have two of each. The H set is for if we have three boys and one girl, and the M or S set is for if there are three girls and one boy."

"Well, I hope that those P names are all good ones. You've got identical twin girls and their fraternal twin brothers. Congratulations."

His congratulations fell on deaf ears as Sam leaned down and gave Mercedes a sweet, deep, thorough kiss. While they were otherwise engaged, the doctor finished preparing the DVD and cleaned the gel from Mercedes skin. "Get ready to welcome Pandora, Payge, Patrick and Payne Jones-Evans to our world." Sam texted to their family and friends as Mercedes dressed.

* * *

If you review, I'll PM you with the H set and the M or S set.

Bless you if you choose to share with me your favorite moments from this and all the other chapters.  
three chapters to go.

TTFN  
Anni


	23. Chapter 23

**My heart and prayers go out to the parents of Trayvon Martin. I admire their ability to rise above the hate and the anger and behave with dignity and honor despite the slings and arrows that have been thrown at them and the vilification of their child. I know that God's justice will eventually be served.**

**To the family, friends and fans of Cory Montieth, I share your sorrow and I pray that he is in a better place, finally free of the demons that plagued him in life.**

_Shout outs go to Jericho2K and her amazingly amusing story Chord Overstreet and The Great Chicken Caper. Said story inspired me to cast some new shade._

_Of course as always shouts go out to the amazing women who work with me on this fic. Illy and KayBee80. Kay your advice and knowledge was invaluable in this and the next chapter._

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

Mercedes returned to her house after having dropped her husband at his office only to find both Kurt and Puck waiting for her. She didn't even get to say hello before they were dragging her to the currently empty and white nurseries. "Now, each of these rooms is fifteen by fifteen and the playroom is thirteen by twelve. So we have plenty of room to play with." Kurt began with his usual excitement and joy at the thought of turning a blank palette of a room into a masterpiece. He bent down and spoke to her belly. "You have no idea how happy you four made me by there being two girls and two boys. It is going to make creating your bedrooms so much easier." He said speaking childishly. "Your Uncle Kurtsie loves you four very much…oh yes he does."

"Kurt, you do realize that I have a decorator to work on this right? I mean…I'm scheduled to meet with her in a little while to really get started." Mercedes reminded him.

"Fuck a decorator." Puck shook his head. "We're doing this shit. These are our babies." He said staunchly. Puck still hated the fact that he hadn't gotten to do any of this kind of thing for Beth, and since he wasn't sure he would ever find a chick he thought enough of to have a child with, he was determined to share in Sam and Mercedes wealth as much as they would let him. And neither of them had stopped him yet. At the look on Mercedes face, though, he knew he may have gone a touch too far. "I mean, we can help. I know that you get tired a lot right now…so consider Kurt and I your helpers. We can so totally work with the decorator if you want…but we want to make sure that the babies' rooms are perfect." He pouted until Mercedes felt herself cave.

"Fine…" she huffed and checked her watch, "Ms. Rosenburg will be here in an hour. You two can come with us to go order the nursery furniture. But you're buying lunch. Now I'm gonna go down to the kitchen and have a snack, then I'm gonna change into some comfy chic shopping clothes." Mercedes rolled her eyes at Kurt's gasp, "yes, you can go up and pick them out Kurt." She turned and left the room mumbling under her breath. "I'd have them both left in a desert somewhere with one bottle of water and a compass if I didn't love their crazy asses so much."

Puck was alone in the nurseries, trying to imagine what they would look like when complete, when Dante ushered in a gorgeous Jewess of average height and above average style. She was dressed in a pair of boot cut, slim fit, dark wash jeans, a pair of very comfortable looking low heeled boots and a brightly colored off the shoulder blouse that was tightly fitted around her slender waist, but looser around her upper body and trim arms. "Damn." Puck muttered. He'd always loved his fellow Jews, but usually females with the traditionally Jewish dark hair and dark eyes reminded him too much of his mother…or worse, Rachel. But this woman, with her sleek rib-length dark brown hair and liquid chocolate eyes was causing a very visceral reaction in the sex shark; one he'd not experienced without seeing a lot more skin in a very long time. "Hi, I'm Noah Puckerman, brother from another mother of both Cedes and Sam…and expectant godfather of Payge or Pandora." He introduced himself giving her a charming smile.

"Nadia Rosenburg," She smiled and shook his hand, a little surprised to feel a shock of instant attraction from the man smiling almost cockily at her. "So we have the even split then. That will make designing the two nursery spaces a lot easier." She reached into her bag and pulled out several tools. The first of which was a digital laser measuring 'tape'. When settled on the hard wood floor in one corner and aimed at the opposite corner, it took detailed measurements of the room. She took Puck's hand and pulled him out of the space before clicking a button on her iPad. The floor of the room was covered in a red laser grid and the specifics imported immediately into the electronic device in her hand. She did the same for the other two rooms and then pulled a very similar looking tool from her bag. Where the first tool was a two inch tall square, the new tool was a cone. She set that one in the middle of the room and this time the laser was just one line that hit the ceiling. She took the height measurements of the other nursery and the playroom as well. As she finished all the needed measurements, they were joined by Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt looked fashionable as always in a casual suit and driving moccasins. Mercedes was done up well. Her hair had been pulled back at her temples in what Kurt called 'Legolas braids', and those were fashioned into a cute, small bun that rested on top of the spread of black curls that coursed down her back. She was wearing a pair of peep toe, black Coach 2 and half inch wedges. Her thick, toned calves and thighs were encased in black liquid look leggings. Over that she wore a deep teal silk boatneck tunic with three quarter length and a knot detail on the right side at the waist. She was carrying a black Coach Gallery tote in a matte and shiny sateen. She greeted the designer warmly. "Nadia, glad to see you made it ok. Puck has been treating you well?" When the other woman nodded Mercedes gave her a big smile. "Good, he's a little excited about the babies and an excited Puck is a very dangerous creature. This is my best friend Kurt Hummel, he's also going to be one of the godparents, he and his husband Justin will be sharing their godparent duties for one of our daughters with Puck and our friend Lauren."

"That is going to be a lucky little girl." Nadia laughed.

"Yup, she is going to be the only little girl who can break a bone and then make sure that you have the world's cutest cast as an apology." Kurt told her wittily as he assessed her with a keen eye. "I like your top." he finally said.

"I will take that as a supreme compliment, Mr. Hummel. I understand that you once made Emma Roberts weep because you felt that it was shameful for her to come out the house looking like a…"

"Like a desiccated, mismatched, colorblind chicken." Kurt supplied. Near the beginning of his career, Julia's niece had come to him hoping, hoping he'd consent to planning a party for Emma's thirtieth birthday. After twenty minutes of their arguing over everything from theme to color, Kurt had known that he could not work with her. Emma had tried throwing money at him and, when that didn't work she attempted to throw around the names of her powerful relatives. Kurt had calmly told her that he didn't care if her aunt was America's sweetheart and her father was one of the best character actors in the nation; he felt that she was a waste of time, space and air and she looked like a desiccated, mismatched, colorblind chicken. Emma had tried to get him blackballed, but when she told Entertainment Tonight what Kurt had said, the commentators had all agreed with the up and coming designer-slash-decorator-slash-party planner. It had actually jumpstarted Kurt's career. Even after several years, it is still the 'Kurt Hummel' story most often discussed by the tabloid media. "I simply called it like I saw it."

Mercedes and Puck avoided each other's eyes valiantly but it didn't help… in moments they were dissolving in laughter as they always did when the subject was raised. Eventually they managed to get themselves under control. "Sorry…hee hee hee… sorry, we just can't hear about that without remembering the look on Kurt's face with Julia Roberts called him two months later and asked him to plan her fiftieth birthday party. He so thought he was being pranked at first." Puck explained.

"Anyway," Mercedes said as her Blackberry buzzed. "Let's get started. Monica and I have culled out a few stores that carry several different furniture sets that Sam and I like. I want to go get my hands on them and look at them in real life. I'd also like your help in deciding if I want all both rooms to have identical furnishings or not. Monica sent you the list of stores. The first place we are shopping is in Burbank, so can the two of you follow us in Sam's 550 so we can drop it off to him?" She asked Puck and Kurt.

Kurt gave her a smile. "Since both you and Nadia know where we are going, I'll ride with you and she can ride with Puck." He said instead. Before they could argue, Kurt led them through the house and out the kitchen, stopping to grab Mercedes a couple of bottles of Aquafina, before he led her over to his pearl white Acura MDX. "I'll drive, you can be my navigator, just like when I first moved here and you were forcing me to learn how to get more places than just the neighborhood Starbucks." She laughed as he knew she would, and they drove first to DC's Burbank offices.

Puck ran the keys up to his bro, and got a quick rundown on the decorator. He found out that she was single, heterosexual and didn't even seem to be dating any one significant…thanks to the background check that Rangeman had run on her. Sam told Puck that Nadia had barely given him the once-over; so athletic might not be her type. However, he wished his friend good luck -after all it could just be that she doesn't like blondes, immediately slotted him in the 'no point he's married' category, or she was simply too professional to look hard. "But bro, if you just want to hit it and quit it, please wait until she is finished with the nurseries." Puck rolled his eyes, bur Sam was emphatic. "Like seriously, Puck, if she isn't that girl, the one that actually makes you want to give monogamy a try for the first time since Lauren, then leave her be until she finishes the job." Puck reluctantly agreed, gave his word as a future godfather and raced back down to Kurt's SUV, surprised that Mercedes had moved to the back seat. He got in and they made their way to the first store.

Mercedes looked at the 'modern' crib set that she had liked online, and quickly declared it to be too austere. She looked at several of the 'traditional' sets, and found the metal designs left her cold; and the others 'looked way too cheap for what they wanted her to pay'. They returned to their vehicle and headed to Studio City. In the most expensive of all the 'luxury' baby stores on their list, the 'real' wood furniture turned out turned out to be wood veneer instead. That pissed Mercedes, Kurt, and Nadia off so much that it took all Puck's charm to get them out of the store without them getting banned for life. Not that they probably would have minded, considering that they swore to never go back. After that catastrophe, Puck forced them to take a slightly early lunch. "Alright pregnant lady…what would you like to have for lunch?"

Without hesitation, Mercedes moaned. "I would shoot someone in a non-vital organ for a milkshake."

"A non-vital organ…really?" Kurt said his voice and tone deadpan. "And I suppose you believe that your poor hapless victim should be grateful that it wasn't a vital organ."

Mercedes gave him a feral smile. "If you don't get me a damn milkshake…you'll be my 'poor hapless victim'."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Nadia interrupted the interchange that looked ready to turn ugly. "We are just a couple of blocks from The Counter and they have amazing milkshakes. It's not fine dining…"

"Honey, we grew up in middle America…just cause we can eat haute cuisine now, don't mean we forgot the beauty of diner food, too." Mercedes assured her. "Now, take me to the milkshakes." She commanded her friends.

Puck helped Mercedes into the SUV's back when store's valet parked it at the curb. As soon as Kurt slipped into the driver's seat, Puck leaned over and whispered. "Please, please, for the love of God, Hummel, please remember what Cedes is like during her time of the month. Mercedes Jones is a scary woman when she's just PMSing. Right now, every negative mood swing is like her normal PMS evil with 'roid rage."

Kurt gulped and nodded. "Thank you for reminding me," he whispered before pulling out. He followed Nadia's directions and for the first time in a very long time, parked his own car in LA. He exited the vehicle and hurried round to the back passenger door. He helped his bestie down, and gave her an apologetic smile. "Diva, sorry for getting testy back there, I was still a little perturbed by that atrocious shopkeeper trying to pass of that fiberboard as real wood."

"I guess I was wrong for acting as if a craving was important enough to shed blood over," Mercedes said, flushing beautifully, "Come on…lets go see if they are any good." The group of four entered the restaurant and found a table. They were immediately besieged by well-wishers and autograph hounds. The crowd seemed to only grow, and Puck saw that Mercedes was getting hungrier and more annoyed. Letting the world see the Cedes side of Mercedes Jones was not a good idea for her image, and he knew that Phillip would kill him if he stood by and didn't try to stop it. And since Phillip had once been in Puck's now defunct fight club, the Lima native knew that the PR exec had one hell of a right cross and a damn near deadly upper cut. "Alright ladies and gentlemen calm down. Ladies, as you can clearly see, Ms. Jones is pregnant…a hungry pregnant woman is a dangerous creature. Let's get her fed and then I'm sure she will happily sign some more autographs."

Several members of the crowd stopped as if they'd just realized how they were behaving. "Yeah," one of the women said kindly.

"Let's back back people…my wife once bit me because I got between her and a Tastycake her cousin sent her from back east when she was pregnant. Never get between a pregnant woman and her food…especially if it's something she's craving." Another helpful soul spoke up and started corralling people away from the table.

Their waitress popped up next to the table when the crowd finally disbursed. "Hello, Ms. Jones and company, I am Penelope and I'll be your server today. What can I get for everyone?"

Mercedes looked at her and smiled. She quickly looked over the paper menu and answered the slightly perky waitress. "I want a burger, beef cooked well, on a wheat bun. With the horseradish mayo, half and half baby spinach and organic greens, please…oohh and pineapple and avocado…pickles; lots of pickles. I want bacon, on the burger and on the side…and sundried tomatoes, sautéed mushrooms and onions. I need fries…just regular French fries with salt and malted vinegar. I _need_ a strawberry shake…the biggest size cup you have, and a small chocolate shake too." She finally finished happily.

Penelope's eyes had gotten wider and wider as she hurriedly jotted down everything Mercedes asked for. She read it back making sure that she had everything right, "I can get you a side of fried pickle chips, on the house too…just to make up for the wait."

"Oh no sweetie… that wait was entirely my fault…it happens and I should have stopped for lunch before I got angry hungry." Mercedes gave her a sweet smile. "But could you please add the fried pickles to my order, they sound really good."

Penelope nodded happily and turned to Nadia, "And for you Miss?"

Nadia was ready; being out with Mercedes and getting crowded like that was a new experience, and her battling fight or flight reflexes had left her very hungry. "I'd like the fifty-fifty, fries and sweet potato fries, the unique veggie burger and a medium diet Coke and small vanilla milkshake." She said quickly.

Penelope jotted that down and turned to Puck. "And you sir?" Puck shook his head and pointed to Kurt. The waitress didn't let it stop her inherent perkiness. "Well then, may I take your order sir?"

"Thank you. I keep trying to remind my friend that even though I am gay, I'm not a lady who should be deferred to; but after fourteen years, either I've given up, or I'm just that hungry today. I would like the grilled vegetables. I would also like the Counter Cobb burger in a bowl, add the avocado, and I will have the sparkling water with lemon if at all possible." Kurt said primly.

Puck finally ordered, not bothering to let the perky girl ask him for his order. "I'm gonna build my own burger also. The 2/3rd pound beef burger, medium well, on a regular hamburger bun. I want the closest thing you have to normal cheddar, and bacon. I'd like the horseradish mayo too, that sounds good as a mug. I need lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and onions on the burger too. I'd like the fifty-fifty also, but regular fries and crispy onion strings. I'd like a Coke and a medium root beer float made with chocolate ice cream rather than vanilla. And can you check and see if you guys have any Aquafina's?"

"We do carry the 16.9 ounce bottles of Aquafina and Dasani." She told him with a smile.

"I'm gonna need you to add six of those and bring them out in a bag when you bring me the check. I've got the ladies…but since Lady Face over there is a big, strong, strapping dude too; he can buy his own damn lunch." Puck said without any real heat, yet still giving his old friend a side eye.

She returned quickly with their drinks, and shortly thereafter with their food. They each took a few moments to give thanks; well Kurt sat silently as they did. Overt displays of faith no longer bothered him, despite the fact that he still didn't share their belief. Moments later Mercedes was moaning happily as she feasted on her burger and ate salty fries she dragged through her strawberry shake. She ate messily, and happily. The others watched in shock and awe for a few seconds before they shrugged as one and dove into their own food. The burgers were awesome and the fries perfect, but what stood out to both Mercedes and Nadia were the milkshakes. They were thick and rich and full of flavor and completely perfect. In the end Mercedes ordered another large strawberry shake to go. As Puck settled the bill, Mercedes signed autographs, and took pictures. She left Penelope a hundred dollar tip, and they made their way to the next luxury baby store on their list.

Over lunch they had discussed what it was that Mercedes wanted in her baby furniture. "I love dark woods. I want something ornate, but not fussy. I kind of want the same or complimentary woods in both rooms. I mean, even if all four cribs look alike, the rooms will be painted different colors, and their crib linens will be different to; that will keep things from being too matchy matchy. I don't really want a convertible…I want something timeless that can be something that they can have when they are grown-ups and have their own children. I do want an entire nursery set. I know it's all the rage to have hodge podge furniture, but that annoys the dog shit out of me."

Nadia nodded. "I don't much care for it either. You can easily create visual interest with accessories and the like."

The next baby boutique was anything but small. It was the size of one of the warehouse superstores, and all it contained was nursery furniture. Best of all, it had displays of each set already together and arranged to give the shopper the best idea of what everything would look like in their home. Mercedes, Puck, Kurt and Nadia all split up they each started down a different one of the store's aisles. When they saw something that spoke to them, and seemed to fit the criteria Mercedes set they shot off a quick text to the other three. They did this for half an hour before they reformed their group and checked out the seventeen different displays. Eventually they looked at the one circular crib that seemed to be everything Mercedes wanted, but it still wasn't quite right. "I love the scroll work and the details and the dresser, and armoire and even the nightstand and bookcase are gorgeous…I just don't like the crib." She said disappointedly.

Fortunately several of the stores' floor assistants had been unobtrusively stalking the songstress. One very young and very bold assistant had only been there a few weeks. He didn't quite have the control around the famous clientele that sometime entered the store yet, so when he overheard her statement he couldn't help himself. "Ms. Jones…Ms. Jones. First of all let me say congratulations. I watched the special Santana Lopez did on your wedding and it was everything that any little girl or boi could have hoped or dreamed of and both of your dresses were just magnificent. Your husband is so amazingly hot and since I never met him, and he is apparently unquestionably hetero, I am so completely happy that he ended up with someone as beautiful and gracious as you. If you like this set, it is called the Chelsea Darling collection in espresso, by Bratt Décor. However Bratt Décor makes another set in this line call the Chelsea Sleigh collection. That collection has the same bookshelf, dresser, changing tray, you name it…the only difference are the cribs. OMG, I have to say that I have loved you since I was a little boi and I have every one of your mini-discs and I bought your whole catalogue from iTunes…Sorry…I wasn't supposed to say that. Now, if you are having multiples…which my mom says you are because you are showing really early and when she had my sisters who are triplets, she showed almost immediately; anyway if you are then you should also look at the Chelsea Lifetime crib. Then you could have one baby in the Lifetime crib and another in the Sleigh, and the design scheme would remain cohesive." He babbled excitedly.

Kurt looked at him and then looked at Puck, "I was that bad, wasn't I?"

Puck nodded and threw an arm around the slender man's shoulders and gave him a cheeky grin. "Why do you think I used to toss you into dumpsters?"

The young man, who introduced himself as Simon LaPierre, quickly dragged them to the center aisle of the store. He showed them first the Lifetime crib, and then he took them around to the next aisle and showed them the Sleigh. "Simon, You my friend, just got yourself tickets to my concerts whenever I have one in LA for like, the next ten…fifteen years." Mercedes breathed.

"They are perfect." Kurt sighed.

"Panny and Payge get those sleigh ones." Puck told Nadia determinedly.

She nodded and made a note. Nadia gave Puck an assessing look. That was exactly what she was thinking. The Sleigh design with its curves looked far more feminine and would fit better, to her way of thinking, in the girls' room. She took out an old fashioned measuring tape as started to take physical measurements of some of the pieces. Puck caught her movement out the side of his eye and moved to assist her. Together they gathered the facts that they needed and Nadia plugged them all into her iPad. Mercedes came over to the designer. "As much as I love the Armoire, I think I just need one of them for the playroom to hold blankets and toys and maybe eventually a TV. But I would love for each room to have two dressers, one with a changing tray, its drawers dedicated completely to baby hygiene, and the other dresser will be dedicated to baby clothing. I like the curvier Sleigh cribs for the girls and the boxier Lifetime cribs for the boys." She told her quietly. "Simon said that the armoire comes with or without the top piece, and I'd want that on it. I liked that rocking chair that is with the Sleigh collection display rather than this armchair and ottoman combination." she gestured.

"Let's get everything ordered, and head back to the space and talk colors." Nadia suggested.

"Hell to the yes." Mercedes crowed. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know another place we can get good milkshakes closer to home do you?" she asked as she led the party, including her new friend Simon, to the front. There, after explaining to the cashier that if their purchases were leaked, the store, its management and every employee with the exception of Simon LaPierre would face dire consequences; they ordered two of the Chelsea Sleigh cribs, two of Chelsea Lifetime cribs, four of the Chelsea dressers, two of the matching changing trays, four nightstands and bookshelves from the collection, two of the collection empire rockers, one of the armoires and as a last minute addition, four of the Chelsea cradles. All the furniture was ordered in the espresso finish, the dark wood tone that Mercedes desired.

Simon sent them home with a full color brochure of the entire Chelsea line so that she could share the images with all and sundry. "That way there will be less chance of clashing styles in the nursery…we want the babies to grow up to be tasteful." He told her happily.

Mercedes turned to Puck and Kurt, "How on earth did the two of you manage to have a love child when you were ten year olds?" she muttered.

The two of them couldn't say a word. They could only look at the slender twenty year old, and see that he really did have similar features to both of them, though his personality was all Kurt, with just a hint of Noah's brashness. Puck looked at Kurt and found his voice…"You wish you could pull a bad ass like me."

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "And _you_ wish that you could actually attract an elevated human being like myself. Obviously, your man whore of a father knocked up one of my woebegone relatives at some point twenty years ago…because I never wanted you, and certainly not when I was ten." His tone was dry and affronted though you could see that he was fighting to contain his grin.

As they were getting their receipt, Simon slipped them one last packet. "You may already have something like this, but this is a list of baby needs from my mom's blog. She created it way back in the day when she was pregnant with me…but it's still floating around in cyberspace if you know where to look. This is one of the ones about preparing for multiples." With her permission he gave her a hug and thanked her for the autograph and the biggest commission in the store's history and sent them on their way.

The four of them returned to the Jones-Evans home and arrived moments before Sam pulled in. Nadia asked Mercedes if she was ok with working on the color palette that night or if they should just begin fresh in the morning. Sam raised his hand as if he were back in high school. "If Mercy isn't too tired, I'd like to do it tonight so I can be a part of the discussion."

Nora stuck her head into the garage. "Kurt, Justin and Rissa are on their way over; they should be here in the next fifteen minutes. Puck, Jake called and he's coming too. Monica and Antonio have been here all afternoon, so I've cooked enough for an army and set dinner up in the formal dining room. Everyone wash up." she commanded.

"Nadia, can we handle this after dinner? I know it's late and everything, so if you need to get going…" Mercedes deferred to the designer. They were outside of normal business hours, so the woman was well within her rights to say no.

Nadia looked thoughtful. "Geez, I could go home alone and redo the furniture placement in CADD a million times after I consume a lean cuisine, or I could go in there and eat whatever your nutritionist made that I guarantee is better than anything I've ever in my entire life cooked, and then get some actual work done on the biggest project of my career. Such a hard decision."

Sam looked at Mercedes and grinned. "Girl's got a mouth on her. That was why I liked her." He ushered his wife into the house. "Now show me everything you got for my babies."

Mercedes pulled out the catalogue and showed him everything she had picked. She told him all about the fabulous milkshake she'd had, and how good the burger had been. She was still discussing the amazing burger and milkshake when she sat down at the dinner table. Nora had fixed an amazing spread. She had created a beautiful and flavorful orzo salad with salmon, herbs, and yogurt vinaigrette and organic mixed greens, spinach, citrus, and avocado salad for the first course. The entrée was a choice between Salmon cakes with easy lemon aioli served alongside linguine with spinach, linguine with shrimp, asparagus, artichokes, and red peppers or oriental-style roasted asparagus and couscous with chicken, tomatoes and thyme. For dessert, she had both Mercedes' beloved tropical fruit salad and oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. Everyone left the table full and happy.

Conversation after dinner took place in the great room and was a raucous affaire. Everyone discussed the list of baby needs Simon had given Mercedes and the colors for the nursery. Mercedes wanted bright, loud colors that would give the kids something to look at, while both Sam and Kurt felt that the bright colors should be used in the playroom and the nurseries should be calm oases which would increase the likely of the kids sleeping through the night quicker. Puck just wanted them to keep the pink to a minimum. Jake immediately started to advocate for superhero murals, whether in the nurseries or in the playroom, he didn't care…as long as there were some bad asses on the walls to inspire the babies.

Finally Nadia spoke up. With Monica's help she was able to sync her iPad with the projection TV and show everyone her preliminary ideas. "I'd actually like to do something a little different for the girls' nursery. I've seen the pictures of your wedding dress Mercedes, and I noticed that your dress and Sam's waistcoat both had heraldic patterns showcased. In my head I would like to bring that into the girls' room. I would like to put a crib rail, one that matches the detailed crown molding, definitely in the girls' nursery, but hopefully in both. In the girls' room, under the rail I envision this wall paper." She pulled up a sample that was a beautiful field of a deep purplish-maroonish color softened by a heraldic pattern of light rose colored leaves and vines topped with light teal flowers. "I know that many might consider it a little dark, and maybe even a little masculine, but then we'll lighten it up by bringing out the light teal color for the paint on the upper walls." She gave Kurt a smile.

"I was inspired by the thought of two chic little princesses who looked adorable and angelic but who could break a bone when the situation called for it. Now for more visual interest, I would like to take one wall that is painted floor to ceiling in the light teal, and the rose vines and leaves are stenciled onto the paint. I would like to paint the crib rail, the window casings, the baseboards and moldings a very light rose tinted neutral." She did some magic and suddenly there were two of the sleigh cribs against the wall opposite the accent wall. Under the room's large windows, sat the dresser and, in the nearby corner, was the rocker bracketed by the end tables, against the accent wall was the changing table which itself was nestled between two bookshelves. The cherry hardwood floors were covered in carpet that seemed to blend a light beige and a light rose into a beautiful, soft field of comfort. In the center of the ceiling was a contemporary chrome lighting fixture that had chrome vines that ended in white flowers. At each flower's center was a small light bulb, and mixed in with the vines, four chrome branches ended in larger bulbs. "In addition to the statement light fixture, I'd like to do recessed lights above the corners of the room and a floor lamp behind the rocker." She told them and the computer quickly showed what she meant. "I'd finish off the room with a large area rug that complemented the wallpaper."

Kurt was looking at Mercedes with pleading eyes. Sam had literally sat on his hands so he wouldn't do something foolish like try to seduce Mercedes to liking the mock up as much as he did, right there in front of their friends and household. Puck, Jake and Justin were quickly placing bets with Nora, Robert and Dante, as to whether Mercedes would like the display. Monica was quickly and surreptitiously working on the glowing recommendation Mercedes was going to give Nadia to include in her portfolio after the job was finished.

Mercedes was reading the faces of her friends and family. "It's gorgeous…but it's just so far from what I thought I wanted. I mean I love the way it looks, but could you create a more traditional girl's room, maybe some pinks and purples, and let me see them together and then Sam and I can decide together?"

Nadia gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course, I'm here to give you exactly what you want."

"Thank you." Mercedes said. "I'm sorry for being difficult, I just had in my mind this pink and purple princess paradise." She felt horrible, she could see how much everyone loved the first option, but she needed to see more to be sure. It was just who she was. She wiped a tear that slid down her cheek. "Stupid hormones." She muttered. "What do you envision for the boys' room?" the diva asked her designer.

"Don't worry about it. A lot of women have these ideas about what her home will look like; sometimes we've planned it out so well we can literally walk through it in our dreams. You happen to have a preconceived idea for your daughters' nursery; I can give you something more along those lines to look at so you can see if it still fits who you are now, as opposed to who you were when you created the image." Nadia said gently. She gave Mercedes a moment to get back in the viewing mood and then addressed Mercedes' question about the little boys' nursery. "Well as non-traditional as the girls' room is, that is about how traditional I see the boys' room being. I remember Sam saying that his favorite movie in the whole world had remained the same since he was a child."

"AVATAR." Every voice in the room said as one as Sam blushed red as a tomato.

"Yes, exactly." Nadia said professionally. "I found this great screen saver that is a backdrop of Pandora at twilight with the life tree showcased breathtakingly. I have a printer who can either turn it into a wall mural that would basically work like wall paper and take up the largest wall, or into a border that would surround the room about a foot and a half under the crown molding. Ideally this room would also have a crib railing on the other three-non mural-walls, under the railing we'd paint a deep, blue sky based storm gray. Above the rail, however, I would love to have a slightly muted …kind of softened…Avatar blue. The carpet would be a light, soft, mossy, grass green. The room's woods would be painted a light, very light bluish gray. The furniture placement would be the mirror image of the girls' room, putting their cribs as far apart as possible to make sure that one of the room's children cannot wake the other." The display changed to show the new room. "For lighting I'd like to have chrome and white again, but this time, much less flamboyant a design. This one would be four lights on a chrome fixture. Simple and minimalist, but softened with some curves. Again recessed lights would augment the center fixture and a floor lamp would rest behind the soft rocker. In both nurseries, I'd actually like to add one more rocker, something antique and unique, but in a dark, rich stain so that they tie into the rooms' overall design. That way if the two of you, Sam and Mercedes, are working together to put both of the rooms owners back to sleep, you can both be comfortable rather than one rocking and one pacing."

This time Mercedes was almost vibrating in happiness. "That's exactly perfect." She breathed, and turned to Sam. "Don't you think that is perfect?"

Sam nodded. "Both rooms get my votes. I can see our little Punkins growing up in a room that is pink, but not too pink. Maybe if you're really that set on pink…you could see if Nadia can do the room with the accent wall teal on pink instead of pink on teal, and the upper portion of the other walls the pink color she was talking about." He suggested.

In a few minutes Nadia had that view ready. Mercedes was a lot happier, but still not convinced. Kurt stood and moved around behind Nadia. They had a whispered conversation and the next display Nadia put up made the chocolate diva weep. "It's perfect." She whispered. Kurt had left the three teal walls of the first display alone. But the accent wall was reversed as Sam suggested. That wall was painted the charming rose color with teal vines and leaves and reddish purple flowers slightly lighter than the main color of the wall paper.

"Yup, Nadia, rule number one of designing for Mercedes Jones…if she ever seems on the fence but leaning your way, find a way to introduce more purple." Kurt teased.

The evening broke up soon thereafter. Sam saw everyone out and locked up while Mercedes showered. They made love finding positions that worked for Mercedes burgeoning belly was fun and erotic for the couple. Mercedes loved good old 'doggy', while Sam quickly found that he preferred to take her from behind while they both laid on their sides and spooned. It wouldn't have been a good position if Sam were less endowed, but it worked and he enjoyed being able to use his hands so much more than he could when he was holding her hips in the alternate position.

As they were leaving, Nadia spoke with Monica to schedule time on Thursday morning to meet with Mercedes and go shopping for the carpets, fixtures, lamps and everything they would be installing in the rooms. They also scheduled time, beginning the day after Mercedes' next doctor's appointment, for the contractors to come in to paint and wallpaper the nurseries. "When we meet on Thursday, I will have several designs for the playroom ready as well." She assured Monica. "I'd like it if you could join us if you can. Today Mr. Hummel and Puck proved invaluable, simply because they knew her so well." Nadia was hopeful that she could have the three rooms finished before Thanksgiving, and she was working quickly to make her goal a reality.

Jake and Puck pulled out shortly after Nadia. Puck and Dante had been the big winners on the bets about the design plan. Puck had known that Mercedes wouldn't go for the first design, and Dante had been sure that she would make a decision before the night was over.

The next several weeks were once again a whirlwind of activities and shopping and planning and decision making. Mercedes, Monica and Nadia, ordered the paints from Sherwin Williams; large quantities of Jetstream, Marooned and Intuitive were purchased for the girls' room, while Impromptu, Storm Cloud and Sensitive Tint were purchased for the boys' room. They visited wallpaper stores just to ensure that Mercedes was 100 percent happy with the choice Nadia offered her and then to order the correct wall covering. They also visited lighting stores, where the overhead light fixture in the girls' room was replaced by something easier to manage. When Monica actually saw the piece Nadia had originally chosen, she'd looked at it for a time and then asked "What happens when a light blows?" When they realized that the light fixture would have to be taken down completely to replace the bulbs, it was deemed too much of a hassle with the room's high ceilings. A more practical but still very feminine and cute replacement was found. Nadia and Monica visited the antique markets and larger estate sales, while all three women attended the smaller estate sales and the very high end antique boutiques. Sam and Mercedes sat down with Monica and Antonio, and the lists that Simon had provided from his mother's blog, and created massive lists of what they wanted, what they needed and when they needed it by.

They also decided that they would set clothing themes for each baby, so that the apparel purchased would be easy to assign and put away. Pandora's theme was easy for them. She was assigned butterflies. Since everything the gods had locked away had flown out when Pandora opened her box, Sam's suggestion made sense to them all. They wanted something in the same vein for Payge, and after a thirty minute argument of which were cuter, ladybugs or dragonflies, the dragonflies won. Sam and Antonio both fought hard for Batman and Superman, while Mercedes wanted space and under the sea. Finally Monica made a suggestion that they all thought was brilliant. "Payne should be Marvel superheroes, while Patrick is DC superheroes. That will give you a wide range of choices for both." Those decisions made, they still had to figure out whether they preferred to register for the things they wanted/needed, get those things themselves, or choose a charity for people to make gifts to, rather than going the traditional route.

While Mercedes and Sam, with their PAs were planning the themes and needs, Kurt with the assistance of Felicia, his PA, and the other godparents and their various assistants and admins, managed to plan not one…but two different baby showers. Much like the wedding and the reception, one shower was held for those who knew the couple well enough that they couldn't not be invited to such an event, but who were not necessarily intimate friends. The second event would be close family and friends who were all but family. Some people would attend both, but neither affair would be as large as the Jones-Evans reception. He kept things semi traditional for the larger event though he decided not to play the usual shower games.

Given that Mercedes would probably be on bed rest fairly soon after the holidays, and the holidays themselves would decrease attendance, Kurt hurried to plan the two events. Quinn proved invaluable. Ahead of the invitations, she quietly sent a confidentiality agreement to all the prospective invitees. The people, who agreed not to speak to any news source or to allow the information to leak to any news source via family or friends, were then sent the invitations. This was done to ensure that no one learned of the fact that Mercedes and Sam were expecting quite so much joy. The reason they were keeping that under wraps was because Mercedes and Sam were scheduled to have an exclusive interview with Oprah to make the announcement.

The interview aired three days before the 'weekend of baby shower'. But it was filmed the weekend before. Oprah had flown in the evening before the interview and stayed with the couple at their home. She would stay to attend both baby showers, since she had been unable to attend the wedding. The episode opened on Oprah sitting in a very well decorated but rather formal living room resplendent in rich cherry woods and warm neutral fabrics, with deep, rich purple, wine and teal accents. The semi-retired broadcast icon was very lovely in a deep lavender wrap sweater and black palazzo pants, her hair and makeup not only flawless, but age appropriate. The interview was held in the formal living room, but first the viewers were treated to a tour of the Jones-Evans home. While they didn't show the truly private areas, they were happy to allow fans to see where Mercedes and now Sam wrote and recorded their music, as well as their garden. Sam and Oprah left Mercedes seated in the living room and he continued the tour. He showed off the gym, offices, kitchen, dining room and library. After seeing the 'public' areas of the home, Sam led Oprah and the camera crew back to the living room and he settled on the sofa next to his wife and they answered Oprah's gently probing questions.

Kurt had taken time from the party planning to style Mercedes and Sam for the interview. Sam looked relaxed and comfortable in a pair of well loved, and well fitting, jeans, a dark olive Henley and his boots. Mercedes was glowing in a stylish maternity maxi dress. The jersey dress was a shade of purple that bordered on blue. Cut very high in the front, it had a lower V-neck at the back and gathered detailing at the bust and through the front, which created a soft Grecian look. Mercedes had paired it with a pair of silver Grecian flat sandals, and had her hair pulled back in a very soft Grecian updo. Isis had played up her eyes, giving her long lashes, and making her eyes look big and liquid. The stylist had given Mercedes plump lip a teasing play with some deep purple lipstick around the lip line and blended up into the fullest part of the lip and then covered with a shiny, shimmery lilac gloss.

Oprah started the interview with questions about their relationship, touching on some of the backlash that Mercedes had met for marrying outside her race. "There are a million Black men married to White women who don't have the depth of feeling or the history that Sam and I have. Was I not supposed to marry the man I love because we don't use the same comb?" she said with a wry grin. "There are Black men in the industry who exclusively date outside our race, and yet they are the ones talking the most smack. Well, I want to tell them to stop worryin' about something that is none of their business. I love who I love and Sam's skin color has nothing to do with it. He is a good man…kind, caring, strong and worthy of my love. Perhaps they need to look in a mirror and consider the beam in their own eye, instead of worrying about the mote in mine."

Sam wasn't as kind. "Mercedes is a wonderful, beautiful, talented, strong and fiercely sexy woman and has been since the day I met her when she was sixteen years old…don't let the blond hair fool you…I might be pretty, but I'm nowhere near dumb enough to let her go for such a stupid reason."

Oprah then used that statement to segue into the topic of what Shane Tinsley had accused them of. Sam handled that one because everyone could see from the look on her face that her answer wouldn't have been able to be viewed on even cable TV. "Mercy dated Shane in high school after my family moved away for my parents to find work. She and I were together for three months before I moved, and if there had been any way for us to stay in contact, we wouldn't have broken up at all. But at the time, my family didn't have a computer, or smart phones, or anything. Soon as my family no longer needed me to work to make sure that my brother and sister could eat and have clothes for school, I went back to Lima. Did I know she was dating Shane Tinsley? Yeah. Did I do everything in my power to get Mercedes back? Hell yeah. Who in their right mind wouldn't? But he needs to stop making it seem like I stole his wife when the truth of the matter is GOD put Mercedes Jones on this earth to love and be loved by me…if Shane Tinsley doesn't like it, he'll have to talk to a higher power."

O turned to Mercedes and laughed. "I can see you want to say something, but please keep it PG."

Mercedes took a deep breath. "I bet not say anything then, cause I'm too hormonal not to cuss that fool out. I will say this, Shane needs to get over it…Sam saved his life, cause my brother didn't like the way he was alienating me from everyone who cared about me when we_ were_ a couple. Marcus was a few days from coming to Lima with all his frat brothers…He should just stop acting all butthurt and thank Sam for his continued existence."

Oprah had to pause the filming to get her own amusement under control and to allow Sam to get Mercedes calm before they touched on another of her exes. "Well, I hate to bring him up…but what about Roland Stone's claims that your husband and friends Noah and Jacob Puckerman and Kurt and Justin Hummel-Ryback along with two members of your staff came to his home and assaulted him?"

Sam, despite the fact that the question purposely wasn't addressed to him, just shook his head. "So sad, I heard that he had a few broken ribs, a broken jaw, shattered kneecap, dislocated shoulder, broken nose and he pissed blood for a week. Did you hear the rumor that one of his testicles was crushed too? So sad."

Mercedes swatted at him and hid a chuckle. "Oprah, my husband was born and raised in the South. He has very definite ideas about how a man speaks to and about a woman. Kurt has been overprotective of me since 2005, Puck since 2009…I am well and truly blessed to have friends that love me. Not to say that any of them are responsible for his injuries, but Roland crossed a very definite line in the sand with his comments when Sam and I went public with our relationship. If something happened, why have they not been brought up on any kind of charges?" she returned. Even though she knew full well that they weren't brought up on charges because the DA felt the case was unwinnable. Too many people had wanted to beat the breaks off of Roland for his treatment not just of Mercedes, but of women in general. Even a bad defense attorney would have been able to create reasonable doubt.

Oprah smiled at the couple, "Sam, you a moment ago, you called Mercedes 'fiercely sexy'…you still feel that way even with the changes pregnancy brings to a woman's body?"

Sam blushed. "Every change just makes her sexier." He said simply. "Her breasts are bigger and so very, very full;" Mercedes rested a hand on his arm to pull him back from the naughty road he'd begun to take. "Sorry. Her body is nurturing our children. How can I find her anything but sexy? Usually I can't keep my hands off her."

"Lord, if that ain't the truth. Pretty soon, we're gonna have to pay the household staff extra because they keep catching us in compromising positions." Mercedes told the seasoned interviewer.

Sam laughed. "Hush you. You'd best to just be happy Ms. Oprah is here." He teased. He turned to the older woman. "I'm being good because you're here and my momma holds you only a few steps down from God himself…if I were to be half as naughty as I usually am around the people we are comfortable with…Momma would brain me with a frying pan."

"Your mothers, both of them are wonderful women. They raised the two of you very well." she said with a smile. "And your momma promised me a pecan, sweet potato pie. I haven't had one of those since my grandmother died." Oprah wrapped up the relationship questions and eased into the pregnancy questions. "So, you are not due for quite some time, but you certainly seem to be showing a lot. Is there a reason for that?"

Mercedes gave her poise mentor a smile. "Sam and I are having quadruplets." She said with a grin.

"Apparently, the Lord meant for us to have four kids by this point, and since it took us so long to get our act together, he decided to give them to us all at once." Sam joked.

"Wow." Oprah said her eyes wide with surprise. "Quadruplets. Pregnancy is hard enough with one or two. How different is it with FOUR?"

"Everything is exaggerated…increased." Mercedes told her honestly. "I didn't have morning sickness at first, but when it started, it was horrible, and unexpected…any time of day or night. Certain things made it better. Making love actually helped me a lot. I went through a period where I could and sometimes did sleep 15-16 hours a day. The hormonal problems are pretty bad. The mood swings are straight up ridiculous. In the last month, Sam's had to start eating like he was on the football team again."

Sam gave her a dirty smile. "I don't mind the work outs at all, Darlin'." He teased cheekily before giving her a sweet kiss, and pressing one to her belly as well.

""You two seem genuinely very much in love. It is wonderful to see, in this day and age." Oprah applauded. "Now pregnancy comes with a lot of other interesting symptoms that you didn't mention. Everyone's favorite to ask about are the cravings?" Oprah laughed. "Can you give your fans some of your craving stories? Sam, what weird things has she been asking you for?"

"Well, I can tell people go buy Pepsi stock, it's gotta be skyrocketing right now. My Mercy goes through a twenty four pack of Aquafina every single day. And do not try to give her any other kind, brand…whatever. We ran out at three in the morning, and she sent me out into the…well okay I can't give the good 'cold and rain' story because we live in Southern California, but I can tell you that I had to hunt that water down. Let's see…Hawaii should be 'bout out of pineapples…that's all Mercy's fault. Oh, and salmon and cows should definitely beware." Sam laughed. "Then there was the time she threatened her bestie if he held her up from getting a milkshake. But I think my favorite; yeah my absolute favorite, is the apple jelly sandwich debacle."

Mercedes tried to recede into the sofa. "Do you have to talk about that?"

"Talk about what, how you made me, Dante, Robert and Darla look all over the world for apple jelly? How you made poor Nora make you five million sandwiches with all the different ones we could find only for you to take one bite and proclaim that it wasn't the right kind?" Sam teased. "How finally we had to call your mother, in the desperate hope that she would remember what kind of apple jelly it was that you had to have every day in your lunch when you were six? You don't want me to tell people that in the end your poor brother had to borrow his friend's father's pickup truck, and drive into the hoodest part of the hood to go to a jank little convenience store because it was the only store in the world that still carried that brand. And we only found that out because Monica thought to call the manufacturer? That poor Marcus had to not only buy the last four jars on the shelf but then ship them to you OVERNIGHT, because you couldn't wait a couple of days?" Sam smirked at his bride. The smile not just teasing her about the story he'd just relayed, but also asking her if she would have rathered he share her current craving, which just happened to be his cum. Mercedes had awoken Sam every night for the preceding fifteen by taking him into the warm, wet cavern of her plush, little mouth. She would only allow him to go back to sleep after she'd drank his pleasure down, and if the offering wasn't filling enough, she would wake him for seconds before he had to get up to get dressed for work.

"That may be one of the best pregnancy craving stories I've ever heard." Oprah said as she laughed and laughed. When she finally pulled herself together, she asked and was assured that they did not conceive using in-vitro fertilization, though they were very careful not to mention the fact that the pregnancy had been undertaken with full knowledge well before the wedding. They discussed the preparations for having so many children at once, and that sparked the discussion of their decision to keep their children out of the limelight. "You've told the world that you will not be releasing any pictures of the children or any family pictures including the children for the foreseeable future, why is that?"

Sam took this one. "Our children are just that, children. Mercedes and I have made the decision to use our talents in such a way that we've become famous…well, pretty well known in my case, truly famous in Mercy's; but our children haven't even developed, yet alone discovered their talents. Maybe one day they will decide that they want to be known all the world round for being an amazing singer like their beautiful mother, or maybe they decide to write novels under a pen name just so that they don't have to be famous, but it is their right to choose, not something they should be forced into because they were a household name before they could walk."

"My view on it is less about choice and more about a very simple truth…it is my God given right as their mother to protect them. To me this is doing what I need to do to protect my children. When I was nineteen, I remember a story that hit the news about Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes' little girl. She was seven or eight at the time. She and her mother, Katie, were trying to get into their car, but were being hounded by the paparazzi so badly that she finally got angry and yelled that they wanted to go home. A little girl wanted to go home and these grown ass men were keeping that from happening. She had to be really scared and mad to even shout out right? Well instead of seeing the harm in their behavior, one of the paps called her a name. Now, I know myself. If it were me in that situation, I'd have taken that fool to the carpet before he finished the last syllable; because no adult should ever scare a child and then further the abuse by calling the child a name. I knew the day that I read that story that if I achieved my dreams and became a world famous singer…I would shelter any child I have from that kind of fear. I am fortunate. Rangeman, the very best security company on the east coast, is going to help us in our endeavor to make sure that our children will never have to go through what that little Cruise girl did. To this day I want to slap the taste out of that man's mouth on sheer principality."

When that round of questioning was completed, Oprah moved on to the SamCedes movie. "Sean Combs is very excited about the project you are working on with him. Can you tell us about it?"

"Which one?" Sam laughed.

"The movie based on your relationship." Oprah clarified. "Is there another?"

"Not formally." Mercedes said elbowing Sam in the side. "Monica and I have been working on the first draft of a script, mainly by interviewing all our friends and gathering information about what things were like on the outside looking in so that we can create the fullest tapestry of a story. But mainly I'm saving most of the actual writing for when my doctor puts me on bed rest…I'm gonna need something to do."

They shared a laugh and discussed the other things on the list, like the charity gala event that Kurt was beginning to plan for mid-September the following year, and the New Directions reunion concert that was being planned to launch Rachel's first non- cast album. Mercedes told the viewers that if they wanted to give a baby gift, they could donate to the charity of their choice in the name of the Jones-Evans Quads. Then they talked about Sam coming out of the closet -so to speak- about his songwriting, and the slight backlash it had caused…only for the backlash to have been quelled by the upswing in people who'd begun to admit to actually liking country music. Oprah complemented him on the accolades given to him by the musicians who'd become his friends after working with him. Then they discussed Oprah's love of the storytelling of the genre, which Mercedes admitted was what had first pulled her in when Sam had shared the music with her in their teens. The discussion eventually wrapped up and Oprah used an LA based firm to assist her with the editing process.

The interview got even more ratings than Mercedes' previous Oprah interview, and the twitter and blogosphere blew up with people discussing the statements made by both Mercedes and Sam during the hour-long special. By the time of the larger party that Friday evening, most nonprofits, both regional and national, had seen a large upswing in donations. Monica was working with the national nonprofits to get a list of the people who donated in the quads' names, so that they could receive an autographed picture of Sam and Mercedes in their thanks.

Kurt held the large event at the Exchange Los Angeles. He treated it more as a house party than an actual baby shower. There was music, and the food was catered by Wexlar, though this time Kurt and Mercedes insisted that he be fully compensated. Bala made the cake; again they refused to allow it to be a gift. The bars featured a signature cocktail and mocktail in alcoholic or virgin sparkling pear and cranberry cocktails. The guest were treated to buffets featuring figs and prosciutto, garnished with Parmesan cheese, gigante beans, roasted red saffron peppers as well as roasted chicken with chestnuts, hearty garlic greens, seared sea scallops with pomegranate-dressed salad. For dessert, those who chose not to sample Chef Bala's delectable red velvet cake with pecan infused cream cheese frosting or his coconut cake, were treated to semifreddo with dried cherries. The party offered a red carpet entrance and dancing and drinking rather than the usual stupid party games. Mercedes did perform a three song set to thank them for attending. Everyone who attended was asked to bring a pack of diapers, any size or brand and a baby outfit. Everything was then donated to area hospitals, homeless shelters, and other places that served the needs of families with small children.

The private party was held at the Jones-Evans home. All the New Directions made it as did Jennie, Candace, Luke, Justin, Brantley and Blake and Miranda. The dress code was completely casual, so much so that Kurt and Rachel wore footie pajamas. Mercedes would have as well, but she couldn't find any that would fit her five-months-pregnant-with-quadruplets belly. This party was also catered, but Wex and Bala shared the kitchen with Nora, and she ran it in her usual dictatorial style. The family and friends were served healthy versions of old favorites, like pizza and bar-b-que, macaroni and cheese and southern salads like potato, chicken, turkey and shrimp. The mothers had arrived the same day as Oprah, and pushed Nora out of the way to make a huge selection of Mercedes and Sam favorite pies…like pecan, sweet potato, blackberry and cherry.

All the members of the household attended as well. Tamicka came over and Dante led her through the apartment that would be hers, before she joined the party. She was glad that she had opportunities to like this one to watch everyone interact, even as she faded into the back of the largish crowd. Frederico flew out early and met everyone he needed to know, and a few others, though many of them he'd seen when he worked security at the wedding and reception a few months before. He was beginning his stint as their bodyguard the following week.

At six foot seven, the Rangeman bodyguard was even taller than Blake Shelton, and broader of shoulder than Finn. His skin was the color of toffee, and his eyes were a very light shade of amber brown. His muscles were not only well defined but big, thick, and ropy. He spoke with a Cali-boy accent tempered by Latino undertones. Frederico had served with distinction before choosing to retire from the military and join Rangeman. That night he bonded with Puck, Sam, Dante and Robert, and became comfortable with the rest of the New Directions and the Evans and Jones families. Heath and Marcus took an immediate shine to him when they realized that the former Seal knew over seventy ways to kill anyone who caused any harm at all to Mercedes or the babies. Nadia attended the party as well; she was happy to show off the progress on the rooms.

Both nurseries were completely wallpapered, including the Pandora mural in the boys' room, and the bottom part of the three main walls of the girls' room. The painters had gotten all the walls painted, though the stenciling on the accent wall was not yet complete. The molding, crib rails and base boards had been painted, but not yet attached to the walls. In the play room the interior wall had been turned into a huge mural of Batman swinging through the Gotham skyline. Across from the Batman mural, the Huntress was displayed in front of a similar cityscape, the windows in that wall were covered by Roman shades that had been painted to look like a part of the mural. The superheroes murals provided bad ass inspiration for both the boys and the girls. The other walls were painted the color of a twilight sky one side showing a setting sun while the other was home to a rising moon. The hardwood floors of all three rooms had been prepared for the carpeting by being given an extra coat of finishing and were already covered with a water retardant version of the usual under carpet padding. An additional layer of padding was set to go down the following Monday morning to be followed by the carpet as soon as the painters were finished. Everyone loved the designs.

The party itself was mainly everyone who loved the couple vegging out in the great room, lounging and talking watching movies…some new and some, like _Friday_, were classics. People were everywhere in the huge room, on the couches, and arm chairs, in sleeping bags on air mattresses on the floor. They ate, and they drank, and they were merry; and when people started to run out of energy, they made Mercedes open the gifts they had for her babies. "Alright, Mercy, now we all know that you and Sam can buy whatever the babies need. But you're just gonna have to swallow your pride and let us give the babies what we want to give them because we all love them too." Miranda said after whistling very, very loudly to gain everyone's attention. "That being said…this is from Blake and me." She passed Mercedes a very large box wrapped beautifully in baby blue and gold wrapping paper with pink and purple butterflies flying on it. Mercedes, with Sam's help, opened it to find an Arms Reach 'The Original Play Yard'. Looking closer she realized that it was actually two long, tall but relatively thin boxes taped together to form one easily wrapped gift. The Sheltons had gotten two playpens that would allow Mercedes to set them up in her studio, or in her creation station and be with the babies even when she was working. She loved the thoughtfulness behind the gift. Monica carefully took note of the gift and the gifter. Luke and his wife were next and they had given them two more of the play pens but while Blake and Miranda's boxes showed brown play pens, the Bryants' boxes showed light tan play yards. Oprah had gifted the couple with four matching dark cherry high chairs, and unbeknownst to them, she'd also taken care of six months of Rangeman's services for them. Maximilian was on a shoot for Italian Vogue, but he sent the couple a full year of his services for commemorating the first year of life for the 'beautiful ones'. P Diddy couldn't make it either. Mercedes opened the envelope from him to find that he had gotten each of the children five thousand dollars worth of savings bonds and had paid Rangeman for three months of services protecting the quads. JayZ along with his wife and daughters sent the quads monogrammed heirloom platinum spoons, and rattles.

Monica, Antonio, Marley and Unique had each gotten the couple one of the Chicco Key fit 30 Magic, infant car seats that they wanted. Monica got one in a very cute shade of light red called Foxy, for Pandora. Antonio had gotten one in deep red called Element for Patrick. Unique had purchased the light, girlish green version call Midori for Payge, and Marley had gotten a deeper olive green and tan one called Adventure for Payne. Heath and Edith had spoken with Monica and knew that Mercedes hadn't yet realized that cribs don't come with mattresses, so they and Burt and Carole had gotten together and purchased four Sealy Posturepedic crown jewel luxury crib mattresses. They also got an abundance of the practical needs that would make a parent's life easier, like q-tips, and cottonballs, baby wipes and dribble clothes.

Mary and Dwight brought forward their gifts, four bouncers from Mamas & Papas, two of the company's Magic Globe rockers and two of the Astro Bouncer Baby Play chairs. Like the other veteran parents, they also gave the necessities like bottles. Since they knew that Mercedes was very close to deciding to use bottles exclusively to avoid nipple confusion, they got her four packs of several different kinds so she could find which ones worked best for her. "The Tommee Tippee were highly recommended by several bloggers and by my friend's pediatrician." Mary told them as Mercedes lifted the first back of bottles to show everyone. "That next set supposedly reduces gas." She told them about the very colorful First Years GumDrop wide neck set that came out next. "Those are the Mam Anti-Colic bottles…they are supposed to be really great, and while Sam wasn't a colicky baby, Stevie sure was…so I got those just in case. The First Years Breast Flow bottles are just in case you decide to give breast milk both from the bottle and from the tap…so to speak." Everyone shared a laugh while Mercedes pulled out one last set. "Those are the Playtex drop-ins. I used those with both Sam and the twins, they are perfect for traveling cause when the bottle is done, you just throw away the liner and wash the nipple. They are just so convenient. I thought maybe they would be a good choice for when y'all go running or whatever."

Before Mercedes could get weepy, Stevie and Stacey gave her their joint gift. They gave her four activity mats for the play room. Two of the Kaloo Blue and two of the Kaloo Lilirose activity mats that would give the babies hours of play; Monica had helped them to research and decide which of the many on the market Mercedes would like best for the babies. She had asked them if she should take Sam's preferences into consideration as well. Stevie's response had basically been 'who cared about Sam's preferences'.

Also included in the package was a thick bundle of paperwork. Mercedes read through it. "You're transferring to UCLA, both of you?" She gasped showing Sam the twins' transfer papers.

Stacey nodded. "Yeah, so expect to get sick of us. Cause you know we're gonna be over here all the time." She laughed.

"Besides if we aren't here, Sam might somehow convince the babies that Star Wars and Avatar are better than Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, before they ever have a chance to realize that when it comes to stuff like that, their good old dad is a big old dud." Stevie teased.

When Mercedes was able to finally stop the flow of happy tears, she opened her gift from Kurt. Attached to the very large gift bag was and envelop that read 'OPEN FIRST'. She opened the envelope to find a picture of the Chelsea Armoire and a gift receipt from the store where she had purchased the rest of the nursery furniture. Mercedes looked at Kurt, shock written all over her face. "Justin and I were talking about it, and since we know that your babies are going to be so very loved, we knew that they would quickly amass a large number of blankets, and tummy time mats, and even afghans and quilts…so we figured that we'd give you somewhere to keep them. You can now have one armoire just for toys and one just for blankets. It will be delivered with the rest whenever Nadia is ready."

"Well, if you are giving me that, then what's in the bag?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Open it and find out, Diva."

Sam ended up opening the bag, because he was impatient and Mercedes was busy rolling her eyes at her bestie's tone. "He gave us a head start on all the blankets to fill his armoire." Sam said laughing at his friend. He pulled them out and realized quickly that they were easily divisible into four groups, and they not alone in the bag. Sam pulled out three blankets that all had a butterfly motif, one a thin purple blankey, one a pink plush blanket and the last a baby blue quilt. Next, he pulled out Payge's bundle all three blankets cover in dragonflies. The thinnest was pink, the plush one was purple and the quilt was a very light shade of teal. Patrick's gift was the same, though rather than being different colors, his thin blankey was Superman, his plush blanket was Batman and his quilt was the Justice League. Payne's thin blanket was Captain America, his plush blanket was Wolverine and his quilt was Iron Man. At the bottom of the bag, under all the blankets, rested four baby books. Kurt had had them specially made and they were perfectly suited for each of the babies and went directly along with their theme.

Jake and Puck presented the expectant parents with the two jogging strollers as they had discussed, but they each also gave the babies a few soft toys and some tee shirts. One in pink simply said Princess, while the purple said Diva; for the boys the tee-shirts were read and blue and both read '10% Cute 90% BadAss'. Though Jake and Puck had simply started the t-shirt train. After that it seemed as though the New Directions had had some sort of contest to see who could find the best snarky baby tee shirt. Santana was declared the winner simply by sheer fact of quantity. She had given each of the babies five outfits that ranged in size from new born to six months. Each had been accompanied by two or three graphic tee that said things ranging from the sweet 'Daddy's Sweetheart and Daddy's Angel' to the slightly snarky 'I'm kind of a big deal' and 'I only look sweet'. At the very bottom of the bag, there were four personalized baby hoodies; one in hot pink, one in florescent purple, one in bright blue and one in cherry red. They all carried the same message across the back 'You Wish _You_ Had an Auntie Snixx'.

Sam had to excuse himself. He barely made it into the hall before they all heard him burst into loud peals of laughter. It faded down the hall and was cut off suddenly. Heath looked over at Santana and sighed. "You almost made that man wet himself…are you happy now?"

"No." Santana pouted, "I thought for sure I could make Trouthy spew water out of those abnormally large soup coolers of his." That set the whole room off, making it time for a potty break.

In the end Mercedes and Sam got a plethora of baby clothes in a wide range of sizes. As Kurt predicted they got a multitude of baby blankets, including four personalized Plain Mary Kensington Baby Suede playmats, which were still rated as the best thing for tummy time for babies. They got crib and cradle sheets, and theme appropriate crib bedding. Quinn and Lauren had each gotten them a Bugaboo Pram double stroller, and Artie had gotten them a rainbow of different colors of the changeable covers for the strollers. Joe had gotten them a wide selection of baby story books for bedtime story reading. While no one was surprised to see the children's story bible, Joe had also included a story book of Greek Mythology and another was the Avatar movie in storybook form; of course, he'd also included a Disney Fairytale story book too.

Rachel had given Mercedes and Sam four large baskets of 'everything for baby'. Each basket included a digital thermometer, two pacifiers and pacifier holders. They included first aid kits and specially formulated Purell that was designed for use on baby hands. There were baby blanket and diaper wipe cases and baby manicure sets; basically a lot of really practical, useful things compiled together. Blaine gave them his and her designer diaper bags. One was dark brown leather and resembled Sam's briefcase, but inside were labeled compartments that held everything one needed to take babies on the go. The other was a black leather Coach bag that looked like one of Mercedes' Coach totes, only a little bit bigger. It too was organized and ready to be filled. Finn and Sunshine gave them colorful BabyBjorns, four of them that would allow the babies to spend a lot of quality time with their family. They also gave the parents-to-be two of the newest version of the Boppy nursing pillows. As well as a few of the covers that could be taken on and off and washed. Brittany gave them a wide selection of intellect-stimulating toys and videos for the babies; several of which were almost guaranteed to create the next class of MIT graduates.

Marcus and Georgie, gave them plane tickets. "Those are so that you can bring us the babies and dip to the left sometime after Mercedes is cleared for 'duty'." Georgie laughed.

Marcus groaned. "Those are from her. I'm not trying to send my baby sister to go get her groove back. I got the babies a bunch of hypoallergenic plush balls and teddy bears." He said passing over a gift bag.

"Did y'all leave us anything to get?" Sam asked looking around the room at the mountains of gifts. Darla had gotten the babies, and herself, an ultraviolet bottle sanitizer. Dante, Nora and Robert had worked together and built her an antique-look rocker for the boys' nursery, complete with vintage look upholstery seat and back covers. Since the intrepid designer had only found one that she and Mercedes both liked and its abundance of curves made it the better option for the girls' space.

While their gifts weren't as personal, not even Tamicka, Frederico, and Nadia hadn't come empty handed. Tamicka had gifted each baby with one day's worth of BumGenius cloth diapers, just in case the couple chose to go natural with their diapering. She also got each baby a chewable shapes and color book. Nadia had purchased each child a very cute outfit and a pair of shoes. Frederico had gotten the babies each a set of platinum baby bracelets that were engraved with the perfect symbol for each baby; a dragonfly for Payge, a butterfly for Pandora, The X-Men logo for Payne and a Justice League insignia for Patrick. They contained GPS chips that would be very useful in the event that one baby managed to get separated from the family. The best part was that the bracelet could have links added to grow as the child did.

"Yeah, you've still got to get them all the diapers and the formula; and there aren't near enough bottles or pacifiers." Marie laughed.

"Then there is the formula and the socks and shoes and hats and those bottle nipples are gonna have to be replaced every other month or so. Trust us, before you know it, you'll have gone through everything you got tonight and then some." Edith told them too.

Carole and Sunshine both agreed. "Besides," Carole waited 'til Sam was drinking some water. "You two _do _still have to get ready to give us all a couple more in a few years."

The room dissolved into laughter as Sam did a spit take all over Puck and Jake, who were seated next to him. Santana knelt before Carole and genuflected as she chanted "We're not worthy," repeatedly. No one could top that, so they returned to watching movies for the rest of the evening.

Late that night after all the guest rooms were full and the rest of their friends had made their way back to their homes and hotel rooms, Sam and Mercedes had showered and were lying naked in their bed. "Did I tell you how fucking sexy you looked in that pretty purple sundress?" he asked licking his lips as his eyes raked over her naked form. "I 'clare you wear those sexy dresses when I have to be good just to tease me."

Mercedes gave him a mysterious slightly naughty smile. "And what if I do? Like you don't come down to the gym and lift weights with I'm doing my pregnancy yoga with Roger for the same reasons."

Sam laughed. "No, I come down there to keep my eye on Roger. I know he's gay, but the only gay man who watches your ass more than he does, is Blaine. I swear I keep catching him trying to hide wood."

She shook her head and pulled his mouth down to hers for a long, deep, intense kiss. "Boy please, he catches wood 'cause you keep bringing your sexy ass down there. I've been working with him for years, never once has he so much as twitched around me until you started to bring your happy ass down stretching with us and then benching and doing squats and shit." She said when she finally let him pull back.

"Mmm." He hummed. "Maybe you're right. I guess that just because I get hard enough to pound nails whenever I see you in one of those tight, low cut little tank tops, or those hot little yoga pants, I assume every other guy does." He chuckled. "Guess my green eyes must tell people something. When I first got here, Dante, Robert, Freddie and your PR guy, Philip assured me that while they may appreciate the view, they would never disrespect you, me or their own women by being all leery or anything with you."

Mercedes giggled. "Robert and Dante look at Nora like your dad looks at MaMarie…like you look at me."

"Damn, they be checkin' her hard then." Sam laughed.

Mercedes kissed him again. "Boo, please you sound even more white than Puck when you try to speak street." She rubbed her hands down his chest. "Why don't you give me my dick, and then you can put your mouth to better use." She suggested seductively.

Sam did as bid, coming up onto his knees next to her beautiful face. He moaned as the head of his dick rested first against the soft skin of her cheek, and then against the pillowy softness of her full, lush lips. Mercedes took him deeply into her mouth and tormented him with the tip of her tongue. "That's it, Darlin', fuckin' love your sexy little mouth." He moaned. Mercedes sucked, bobbing her head up and down until he was begging and pleading for more. Only then did she take him all the way down. When he was nestled in the tightness of her throat, Mercedes started to hum, a low and consistent hum that lasted only moments before Sam was crying out his pleasure.

He looked down at her with hooded eyes. "So you want me to put my mouth to better use, huh?" he taunted before leaning down and capturing her mouth with his. When he pulled back he murmured, "There ain't nothing sexier than tasting me on you." He trailed his lips down to her tits. Sam loved Mercedes breasts; always had, always would; but there was something about their extra fullness and size that made him almost ache to see them dripping with his cum. "Mmm, once the babies are born, I want to see my dick between your big, pretty titties, Mercy." He moaned against her skin.

"Why wait?" she asked confused.

Sam looked up sharply. "Cause the babies are kind of restin' in my boobjob seat." He said trying to keep the 'duh' out of his voice.

"You could always fuck them from the other direction." Mercedes did not try to keep the 'duh' out of her voice. If anything she added a little extra.

Now it was Sam's turn to look confused. "But then my butt will be all in your face."

Mercedes gave him a wicked grin. "I think I'll manage just fine. After all you did wash good in the shower?"

Sam nodded happily and reached into the nightstand and grabbed some lube. He went for the Maximus. He wanted to play and that stuff was perfect for what he had in mind. Mercedes wiggled down the bed, moving off the pillows somewhat. Sam stood over her carefully lowering himself trying to make sure that he didn't hurt her. He poured a little of the lube in the valley between her breasts, making sure to drizzle some on the mounds themselves. He capped the bottle and tossed it onto the nightstand. Only then did he slide his dick into place and kneaded her tits into place until they formed a tight tunnel around his cock. Slowly Sam started to rock his hips, using his splayed fingers to pinch and pull at Mercedes sensitive nipples bringing her pleasure even as he took his own.

However despite the deviation from the normal way they usually performed this act of love, Mercedes was not one to just lay there and think of England. Seeing Sam's taunt, flexing ass in front of her face gave her an idea. Moving slowly so that she didn't alert him to what she was doing, Mercedes lifted her hands. She waited until Sam started to grunt. He never realized it but when he was between her breasts he always did the same thing. When he'd gotten everything exactly the way he wanted it and he was starting to get closer to his moment, he would grunt; 'fuck, soft fuckin' tits' over and over and over again. When he reached that level of pleasure, Mercedes lifted her head, spread his cheeks wide and licked his back door. "AWWWWWW SSHHHHHIIIITTT!" he screamed and came. Even though he'd just cum in Mercedes' beautiful, hot, sucking mouth; Sam still came so hard that he sent strand after strand of thick ropes of cum across Mercedes swollen belly.

He slid to the side, breathing and panting heavily. Mercedes was smirking to herself…very proudly as Sam was completely spent. She would have been fine rolling over and going to sleep…no really she would have…but Sam caught his breath and saw to her needs, using his hands and mouth to bring her off time and time again until he rebounded and was able to make love to her with all of himself.

They slept nestled together, and were still sleeping the next morning when Santana busted in on them. Lauren managed to grab her before she could disturb them. She wrapped a big hand around the Latina's mouth pulling her bodily from the room. Whatever blackmail or threat Lauren used was a good one, the slightly sadistic, former Cheerio never let onto Mercedes or Sam that she had seen them buck-butt-or-ball naked; though she told her lover all about it. Sam and Mercedes made it up in time to see all their friends off, only to retreat back to their bed once the house was clear.

* * *

Next up, the delivery. Don't worry , its already in the hands or my beautiful Betas as we speak.

Perhaps some bumpin' reviews will let them know that they need to hurry up.  
Kay, Illy...sorry for tossing you under the bus, I really want to hit 200 reviews.

So...read and review and share your feelings.

TTFN  
Anni


	24. Chapter 23 B

**My heart and prayers go out to the parents of Trayvon Martin. I admire their ability to rise above the hate and the anger and behave with dignity and honor despite the slings and arrows that have been thrown at them and the vilification of their child. I know that God's justice will eventually be served.**

**To the family, friends and fans of Cory Montieth, I share your sorrow and I pray that he is in a better place, finally free of the demons that plagued him in life.**

_Shout outs go to Jericho2K and her amazingly amusing story Chord Overstreet and The Great Chicken Caper. Said story inspired me to cast some new shade._

_Of course as always shouts go out to the amazing women who work with me on this fic. Illy and KayBee80. Kay your advice and knowledge was invaluable in this and the next chapter._

* * *

**CHAPTER 23 B**

After the baby showers, time seemed to move on fast forward. Nadia finished the nurseries and playroom within three weeks of the showers. She even surprised the parents by having had closet organizational systems put into the three closets. It had been a gift that the three sets of parents, the Jones, Evans, and Hummels, had come up with and talked to Nadia about at the baby shower. They had paid for all the materials, and Nadia had given the older parents a very discounted rate on the extra billable hours. Then she and Tamicka helped Sam, Mercedes, Antonio and Monica along with Dante, Nora and Robert to put away all of the baby things after Darla had ensured that they were clean and as germ free as humanly possible.

Monica began to accompany Mercedes and Sam to the doctor appointments. Frederico would attend as well driving a second vehicle so that Sam could drive on to work, while Mercedes and Monica would run errands. Frederico's presence seemed to have a very interesting effect on the paparazzi photographers who often waited outside the office to waylay them before they entered the building or called to them after the appointment hoping for the latest news. He deterred all but the most determined and within two to three visits, only the truly polite were still showing up. Those who were overly aggressive soon found themselves frozen in his gaze.

One weak willed individual gave TMZ a very nice soundbite, when he cursed, wet himself, and then ran off crying. The sound bite came when Mercedes unexpectantly recognized the Photog. "Jacob Ben Israel? You mean to tell me even after all these years you still can't control your bodily functions!" One industrious tabloid journalist had taken that soundbite, researched and found the old McKinley connection, a brief call to Rachel Berry and, boom, within hours, JBI was the single most ridiculed tabloid blogger/videographer in the world.

Over the next two months they interviewed several different pediatricians. They interviewed several different lactation counselors and specialists. In the end, they chose to have a full counseling session with a lactation counselor at the Plowden Lactation Consultation service to find out what would be the best way to manage breastfeeding and formula feeding as well. The specialist, Lisa Hale, turned out to be a wealth of practical knowledge. Together, they were able to determine that if all went well Mercedes would try to maintain a sixty-forty feeding plan allowing the babies to have sixty percent breastmilk and forty percent formula. They discussed the best formula and bottles for going back and forth between breast and bottle. Mercedes spoke with Lisa about her worries about nipple confusion and making sure that Sam would be able to have as much a part of caring for their children as possible.

The woman suggested that Mercedes at least do morning and late night feedings 'au natural' since it added an extra bit of soothing for the baby. She also recommended the Medela Symphony or the Hygeia EnDeare pumps. "Both are hospital grade pumps and will allow you to pump for feeding as well as to pump to encourage extra production. Part of the reason I think you should definitely breastfeed as much as possible is simply because studies have shown the positive effects not just for the baby but for the mother. Given your career, I'm sure that you will want to get back in peak physical condition as soon as possible and for new mothers, breastfeeding is one of the very best ways to do that." She advised them as to the best breastmilk storage system and even suggested that the buy a second freezer that would just be utilized for breastmilk. "To be honest, I only make this next suggestion to mothers who can truly afford it. It can be cost prohibitive, but if the breastmilk is contained separately from the rest of your freezer goods, there are fewer chances for mishaps or punctured bags."

Despite the mountains of things they had received, there were still large amounts of things that they needed to get or needed to know. Sam and Mercedes would spend hours together going over things on their ultrabooks, learning everything they could about being parents. They attended a Parents of Multiples support group meeting and attended a Lamaze and a birthing class. Mercedes became insistent that despite the planned c-section, she still needed a birthing plan in place just in case. Monica humored her and helped her get everything in writing and to create her SamCedes Babies Birth playlist. They readied the birth announcements that would be sent out after the quad's arrival. Monica researched and eventually ordered the Medela pump. She also ordered both bag and bottle breastmilk storage systems. They made it through Thanksgiving and Christmas, though their families had to fly out for both since Mercedes was on very limited movement at all, though not yet confined to her bed.

Thanksgiving saw, the Evans, Jones…including Georgie's mother, the Puckermans, Hummel-Hudsons, and Hudsons all gathered at the Evans-Jones home. The mothers and Nora made a scrumptious dinner and everyone enjoyed themselves more than ever. Nora, Dante and Robert always celebrated their holidays with Mercedes and her family since their families couldn't or wouldn't accept their relationship. The expanded family feasted on fried turkey, honey baked ham, dressing, stuffing, collard greens, and cornbread. They had a plethora of other sides and vegetables. Puck and Jake were accompanied by both of their mothers, who got a long amazingly well all things considered, and their shared little sister Miriam. Miriam was actually working on her master's in forensic psychology, but both her older brothers still spoke of her as if she were two.

Finn and Sunshine came out with Burt and Carole. Since they now had Gordon and his sister Diana, Sunshine had not felt like cooking a big meal, so when Sam and Mercedes offered to host the six of them as well as the Hummel-Rybacks, they had jumped at the chance. Sunshine did help with the food prep, but she enjoyed not having the bulk of the responsibility. She kept gushing over the completed nurseries though she refused to let the baby sleep in there. She wanted the babies to be the first to sleep in their cribs, so instead she borrowed one of the cradles and kept Diana in the room with the rest of her family.

Sam, Stacey, Miriam and the guys spent the afternoon in the back yard playing 'touch' football. The other women bonded in the kitchen as the made the expansive dinner. Once everyone had eaten their fill, Sam led the guys into the kitchen and they restored the room to its usual gleaming splendor. The rest of the weekend flew by. No one cooked again, instead they did the normal thing and ate leftovers until they thought they would pop. Then they sent the rest home with the three college students.

Before they knew it Christmas had arrived and they once again had a house full of family. this time though, everyone who was there had the last name of Jones or Evans, well except Georgie's mother who came with Georgie, Joyanne and Marcus. The twins came out the second that their break started. Stevie and Stacey joined Mercedes and Sam in their morning exercises, and the girls went shopping. Jake and Puck happily took Stevie, and protestingly took Stacey, to some of Hollywood's favorite night spots. It took the paparazzi less than no time to figure out that the twins were related to Hollywood's newest it couple. Stevie loved the attention and Stacey ended up spending the rest of the break really close to Frederico to keep the tabloid journalists at bay.

Christmas morning was fun for everyone. The out of town family members had done the smart thing and either shopped after they arrived, or they fed-exed wrapped gifts to the house in advance. The grandparents had gifts for the quads despite the fact that they wouldn't arrive for a few more months. They called that 'grandparent's prerogative'. Of course Stacey and Georgie also took 'aunt's prerogative' and bought the babies a multitude of cute little outfits. Most of Mercedes gifts were either things to make her pregnancy easier, like the foot spa massager, and the body massaging seat cushion that could be placed in any chair to give a full back massage; or they were for after the babies arrival and she returned to her normal figure, like the several dresses, pieces of lingerie and tops she was gifted with.

Mercedes and Sam gave their first 'joint, married couple gifts'. They gave the Jones parents gift certificates to get 'entire cruise wardrobes'. The Evans parents received the same. Marcus and Georgie received a years' supply of bakery cakes, since they both loved dessert, but Georgie was pants at baking. They gave Mrs. Washington, Georgie's mother a gift card for Macy's. However the true winners for the morning were Joyanna and the Evans twins. Joyanna received a huge playhouse that would be built in her backyard the weekend following New Years. Her parents didn't even have to give the construction crew a tip. Sam and Mercedes had taken care of everything. Stacey received a brand new aquamarine Volkswagen GTI. When she opened the box and saw the picture and the title, she damn near fainted. The screams of joy that left her were loud enough to wake the children still in utero. She jumped up and ran around the room hugging anyone who would stand still long enough. Stevie's response to his navy blue Nissan Frontier was almost as extreme. He literally turned cartwheels in the great room. Then he hugged everyone who allowed him to. Yes, it was a Merry Christmas for all of them.

Taking every possible precaution and following her ObGyn's advice to the letter Mercedes managed to stave off bed rest until the day after New Year's. From then on she and Monica worked on the screenplay as they awaited D-Day. Her delivery was scheduled for April the third, but her doctor didn't like how much her cervix was beginning to thin, and dilate. While he rushed to assure them that the quads biophysical profile showed that they were very strong and doing well, he still decided to move her from at home bed rest to the hospital immediately from her appointment on the third Monday in March. Sam started his work from home 'paternity leave' by calling his boss and saying they were on the way to Cedars-Sinai. Mercedes had chosen that hospital based on two things, one it was the second best ranked hospital in LA and two she refused to have her babies in the number 1 hospital in LA, because despite the fact that it was the 'very best' hospital, it was also the hospital where Michael Jackson had died.

Thankfully Monica had been as efficient as Mercedes had come to depend on her to be. She had made arrangements with the hospital to have a three room Deluxe Maternity suite reserved. She had then liaised between the ObGyn and the hospital to make sure that the room would be available without much warning, simply because the nature of high multiples meant that Mercedes would need the room on rather short notice. The very wise young woman had even made sure that they would only assign their 'personal doula', after Mercedes was admitted and had a chance to converse with each candidate to make sure that the 'labor coach' would be a good fit for the diva.

Monica had also seen to the preregistration, and had everything they would need to get her admitted in her ultrabook and in the black leather Prada messenger bag the Mercedes and Sam had given her for Christmas. From the car she texted three words to a multitude of cell phones and e-mails addresses; 'Diva to Cedars'. Everyone who received this message knew that Mercedes was being admitted to the hospital, though she wasn't in labor. Dante and Nora rushed up to the Master bedroom and packed Mercedes a week's worth of lounging clothing. They were heading down to the garage when they stopped and ran back up. Quickly they gathered Sam's sweats, pajamas, and clothes and headed down to the car. Darla assembled Mercedes and Sam's ultrabooks, iPods, iPads, and a few real actual books for both. Robert picked Mercedes a bouquet of her favorite flowers from the garden and put them in a wooden vase he'd carved for her.

Just above Wiltshire, Jake and Puck were each dying at the length of time it was taking them to get their schedules cleared for the day. Thankfully they were meeting for breakfast when the text came through. They quickly made their way to Kurt's offices located in a five story office building just a block away from Rodeo Drive. Kurt, Justin, Mercedes, Puck and Jake had formed an LLC and purchased the building shortly after the Hummel-Ryback nuptials. The building was a great investment and just the rent from the trendy Villa Blanca restaurant on the first floor was enough to see to the all the insurance needs of Mercedes' household staff, Kurt's small staff, and both Puckerman brothers. Their pool men were covered by proceeds from that business, and Justin was handled by his team. The proceeds from the rent of the businesses on the three floors between the restaurant and Kurt's offices on the top floor were simply a very nice, very rich gravy. Once there, the three old friends set about working out a visitation schedule that would make sure that during visiting hours someone would always be at the hospital with Mercedes and Sam. They wanted to make sure that one of them was there when the babies popped out.

The wait was interminable. The plan worked like clockwork, by the Friday after her admittance, Kurt, Puck, Jake, and Justin's visitation rotation was augmented with the arrival of both the Jones and the Evans soon to be grandparents. Stacey and Stevie came out and kept the expectant parents company during their spring break. Marcus and Georgie as well as the bulk of the New Directions had to stay at work. So while they sent their words of love and well wished, they stayed in their towns until they got the next text that went out ten days after the first. "Diva in Labor."

Mercedes woke up at three in the morning on the second Wednesday since she had been admitted to Cedars. She wasn't sure what awoke her. Sam was next to her and he was sleeping peacefully. She looked around the plush bedroom of the maternity suite. Nothing was out of place. The room was quiet, so she assumed that maybe she needed to answer nature's call. She carefully got up, leaving Sam to sleep. She'd spent the entire day working on three new songs, and cleaning up the first draft of the SamCedes movie. She'd wanted to get up and do something, anything, but none of her friends and family would allow her to get out of the bed. Mercedes pulled down her panties and was shocked to see that it looked as if a giant had blown his nose in her underwear. Just seeing that grossed her out. She did evacuate her bladder, and thinking of what she had read about how long labor could take, so she took a long hot shower and returned to bed.

An hour later, Sam was shaking her awake. "Mercedes…Mercedes!"

"What?" she groaned.

"I think your water broke." Sam told her standing. He stood and the thigh and leg of his pajama pants were wet.

"Oh, ok…my mucus plug came out earlier." She muttered and tried to go back to sleep.

Sam ran into the bathroom and saw her washed out panties on the back of the commode drying. He reached up and pressed the call button. "You are not supposed to have a natural birth, remember." He yelled out into the room proper. "You should have woke me up and called the doula then." He washed his hands and headed back into the bedroom.

Mercedes was sitting straight up, looking startled. "What do contractions feel like?" she asked quietly.

"How should I know?" Sam blurted as he rushed over to her. "Why? What did you feel?"

"It feels about like I figure getting kicked in the crotch must feel." Mercedes groaned. "I'm getting kicked in the crotch from the inside."

A tall, curvy, older black woman entered the room. "Well, sounds like you're in full on labor." Joanne Wise, the only one of the doulas Mercedes could actually stand, the rest were all very subtly disappointed that the diva was not planning to even try to have a 'real birthing experience'. "Your Ob is on his way in. The nurses will be here soon. Why don't you and Sam go take a shower? Give them a chance to get the room set up for monitoring you until everything is ready for your surgery."

Sam helped Mercedes to get up. "Come on Darlin', let's go get you all squeaky clean." He'd done his own reading, annoying as he found it, and he knew that one of the best way to alleviate tension, in very early pregnancy was a nice little orgasm. He and Mercedes hadn't been able to make love since they got to the hospital, but he'd never let her go to sleep without getting her off with his fingers, and his kisses. He used those weapons again in those early morning hours, only to surprise them both when he orgasmed as well. "Shit, just knowing that you're having our babies got me too hot and bothered, Darlin'." He admitted as they caught their breath.

Mercedes laughed as they dried off. "I'm glad, 'cause that's pretty much the last mutual orgasm we'll have for like six to eight weeks."

Sam helped her to lotion her legs and feet, being careful not to lotion her hips or upper thighs. For the first time in months, Sam didn't run any type of cream, or lotion into the tautly stretched skin of Mercedes belly. Mercedes put on deodorant, going lightly, just in case she wasn't supposed to have it on for surgery or some such thing. Sam pulled on some jeans and a tee-shirt that was old and soft and gray and if one looked hard enough at it, they could barely make out some maroon lettering that had once read 'McKinley High Football'. He realized that he hadn't grabbed any clothing for Mercedes. Then he realized that he had no idea what she could/should even wear.

There was a short knock on the door, Joanne opened the door and stuck her hand in. She was holding a soft grey Jockey maternity tank top that Sam recognized as Mercedes 'comfy shirt'. It had a built in bra and had nice wide straps. "You can wear this out here and we can push it up out of the way once you're settled." Mercedes gratefully took the shirt and Sam helped her to put it on. He grabbed the terry cloth robe from the back of the bathroom door, and helped her into it as well. He knew that modesty was not a luxury they could currently afford, but he also knew that Mercedes wouldn't be happy walking out there with people who barely qualified as acquaintances seeing her half naked.

He helped Mercedes out and was surprised to find that the room looked completely different. Several of the cabinets around the bed were open and the room finally looked like a hospital room rather than a luxury hotel room. As soon as Mercedes was next to the bed, they removed the robe and quickly had her in bed, and hooked up to the external fetal monitors. They also put in an IV port and gave her one push of demoral tempered by phenergan to ease her discomfort and to make sure that the anesthesiologist would have the calmest possible patient to work with. Fortunately the monitors were wireless, and soon after they got everything settled into place and she was completely prepped for her coming surgery, Mercedes was back up and walking around. She seemed almost unable to sit still for very long. She texted Monica, who in turn texted the notification list, while Sam called their family members.

The Evans and Jones Parents arrived just as Mercedes anesthesiologist arrived to handle her spinal block. "I'm sorry, but I'll need you all to vacate the room while I'm with the patient." He said sternly as soon as he entered.

"Umm, who the hell are you?" Sam asked giving the tray welding man in scrubs a look that clearly told him that he wasn't getting what he wanted.

Mercedes lid a calming hand on Sam's arm. "I'm very sorry." She started to say only for Joanne to cut her off.

"No, Sam has the right of it. There is not a single damn reason for him to come busting in here and not introducing himself to you and explaining who he is and what he is doing." She said looking pointedly at the doctor.

"I am Dr. Wylie and I will be your anesthesiologist this morning. Now, if it is possible I would like it if all but one support person would leave." He addressed the room with very forced politeness.

"Much better." Joanne chided. "Sam, you stay with Mercedes. You want to keep her calm and relaxed while Dr. Surly does his job."

Sam raced over and grabbed her iPod. Music soothed the savage beast, and Mercedes in pain was definitely someone who turned to music for comforting. He knew that she might have to answer the doctor's questions, so he placed it into the room's docking station and turned to her 'relaxation' list. The room filled with the smooth, soothing strains of India Arie, as Sam turned and returned to his beloved wife's side.

"Now, Mr. Evans, please stand in front of your wife, and lift the back of her shirt up to her neck." The anesthesiologist directed. "Speak with her, nothing that could make her laugh. Ms. Jones, you are going to feel some a little cold as I apply the numbing agent to your back. I will give you a few moments and then test your responsiveness to stimuli. Once I am satisfied that you're ready, I will give you an injection of levobupivicaine and fentanyl directly below the L2 vertebrae. That will give your doctor two to three hours to perform your caesarean." As he did his work, Sam spoke gently in Mercedes ear, telling her how much he loved her and how grateful he was that she was having his baby.

Mercedes' doctor bustled in not long after Dr. Wylie allowed the parents back into the room. Edith and Marie had brought with them everything the parents would need when it came time to take the babies home. The mothers understood that while it was unlikely that the babies would be able to leave the hospital the same time as their mother, they wanted to be prepared just in case. The mothers stayed with Mercedes while her ObGyn took Sam with him to get scrubbed up. Soon Joanne was assisting an orderly to get Mercedes onto a transport gurney and she was wheeled into the caesarean theatre where Sam awaited her. She was very quickly draped, blocking her and Sam's view of proceedings, and maintaining a sterile environment for the operation. "Why is it so cold in here?" Mercedes asked Sam quietly.

"Kill the germs maybe." He answered though the room felt close to comfortable to him.

However Joanne appeared, freshly scrubbed in, with a large microwaved blanket that she covered Mercedes above the curtain body with. "The block always makes women cold." She said as she bustled about.

Time seemed to speed up and before they realized it, they heard the doctor say happily baby one is a boy." He told them and held the baby above the curtain for them to see him. Patrick had his eyes open, but he was still not cleaned or suctioned. Unfortunately that meant that Sam and Mercedes couldn't hold him yet. The doctor gave the baby to Joanne to take for cleanup and his Apgar test, and soon he was saying, "Baby two is a boy also." Again a weird baby 'you know I was warm in there' look for the parents and Payne was taken to the scales. Babies Pandora and Payge were both out and they were able to hold the crying Patrick and Payne while the girls were cleaned and weighed and tested.

Once all the babies were clean and crying away happily in their Sam and Joanne's arms, Mercedes was given Payne to try nursing while the doctor finished his work. She found it a little difficult to get him to latch on, but all the crying made her colostrum let down and when it pebbled on the very tip of her nipple, the stubborn little boy finally decided to suckle. One of the neonatal nurses came over and spoke to the couple. "All four babies seem to be very well developed." She checked the pad in her hand. "Baby one born at 5:37 am, boy four pounds seven ounces, twenty one inches long. He had a very high Apgar score for a multiple at eight. Baby two 5:43 am, another boy this one 20.5 inches long, came in at 7.5 on the Apgar scale, and he weighed four pounds thirteen ounces. Baby three a girl, born at 5:50 am. She had an Apgar score of nine, and though short at 18 inches long, she weighed a nice strong 4 pounds ten ounces. Their, not so, little sister born at 5:55 am, Apgar of eight, and four pounds five ounces and 19.5 inches long. They are all strong healthy babies. They will be taken to NICU until released by their pediatrician. We do suggest that Mommy and Daddy come down and feed them and bond with them there."

When Payne seemed to be finished, Mercedes passed him to Sam, and took Patrick from his arms. They repeated the exchange until she had nursed all four newborns. She was able to satisfy all four babies, though she was certain that that was simply because they weren't exactly hungry yet.

After the babies were taken to NICU, while Mercedes was in recovery, Sam raced to their suite, were all their friends and family were waiting and gave them the news. "Patrick, 5:37 4 pounds, 7 ounces, 21 inches long. Payne, 5:43…4 pounds 13 ounces, half an inch shorter than his big bro. Payge, 5:50, she weighed 4 pounds and 10 ounces, 18 inches long, and Pandora was born at 5:55, 4 pounds and 8 ounces, she came in at 19 inches long."

By the time Mercedes awoke fully from her after delivery nap, all feeling had returned to her extremities, and most of their friends and family had arrived. Within twelve hours, all the New Directions had assembled. And all the babies had been official named and met their associated godparents. The nurses were officially working Mercedes' last nerve. Once her legs finally stopped shaking, they forced her to get up and walk even though she could only stand about as well as the Neanderthal that Kurt always referred to Puck as. She got even more testy when everyone had left her alone to catch a nap, and one of the oh so intelligent members of the nursing staff woke her up to ask her if she needed a sleeping pill. Mercedes bitched even her own mother out when seventeen hours after giving birth, she found out/realized that she would be on a liquids only diet for another 31 hours. But the final straw was when they started to ask her repeatedly if she had 'taken a dump' yet. Sam had taken Stevie and Stacey down to the NICU to introduce them to the babies, so it was Puck who pulled the nurse to the side. "Look, I get it, it's your job to make sure she hits certain steps on the way to recovery…but if you don't stop asking her about her bowel movements when she don't like talking about taking a shit at the best of times, she will go off on you. Give her some time. One of us will let you know when it happens."

"I'll…I'll bring her a stool softener just in case. And an anti-gas agent as well." the nurse finally stammered. She also brought Mercedes a small round throw pillow. "It helps if she holds it against her abdomen when we are doing the breathing test to keep her lungs clear." She told him helpfully.

From there things went much more smoothly. Every few hours, one of them, usually Sam or Kurt or even Santana would cajole, or browbeat her into getting up and walking around, going down and feeding the babies. When Mercedes needed meds, one of the old hat NDs would go and speak to a nurse. When she finally did evacuate her bowels, Puck personally went and spoke with the nurse so they would relax. Some things they couldn't buffer her from, however, She suffered through the indignities of having someone other than herself or her lover touching her private parts and they gave her a peri bath, and showed her how to do so herself when she returned home.

Nora brought with her all of Mercedes favorite foods, and they began the arduous process of seeing what she did and didn't like post pregnancy that she'd loved or liked before or during. Darla arrived with Mercedes personal, completely sanitized Medela breastpump, allowing Mercedes to begin the process of teaching her body to make more milk. Lisa Hale came to see Mercedes and she taught Mercedes how to utilize the pump properly and sooner than they thought possible Mercedes was given clearance to go home. Best of all she could take all four babies home with her.

Going home was a bit more of a chore than they expected. Patrick had managed to gain a whopping pound and a half and he actually had the least gain of all. All four babies were now over five pounds and could therefore be washed, dressed in their adorable going home outfits. Pandora looked very pretty in her teal layette with its matching hat and shoes all embroidered with dark turquoise butterflies. Payge was beautiful in a lilac layette complete with hat, and shoes and pink and purple dragonflies. The identical baby girls already had their mother's big brown eyes, though the color was far closer to amber than chocolate, and they seemed to sparkle with green flecks. They both had heads full of dark brown curls and the fullest, poutiest lips that any of the neonatal nurses had ever seen. They had round faces, with just the hint of high cheek bones. Their skin was very fair, though their ears showed the promise that they would eventually darken to the color of a well-made mocha. They shared their mother's button nose, though the bridges of their noses were stronger and stood taller.

Payne was definitely he father's son. From the first moment that Mercedes had held him she'd told the world that he had his father's mouth. He also had Sam's nose and chin. His ears said that he would be shades fairer than his sisters, but his eyes were darker. He had his mother's very full cheeks and her wider, but not disproportionate, forehead. To go home he was dressed in a green striped outfit with a babified Hulk on it, he wore a green hat over his soft, brown curls, and baby Converse all-stars on his feet.

Patrick was a complete throwback baby. He looked like a combination of Heath Jones and Dwayne Evans. He had the masculine version of the mouth Mercedes had inherited from her father, but he had Dwayne's startling green eyes. Even with the baby fat, his face was longer and leaner than any of his siblings, making his mouth look even bigger than Sam's. At birth he had the darkest skin of all the quads and his ears looked like he would darken to the color of caramel. His outfit was blue and gray and had the Batman symbol on his chest. He wouldn't let a hat or shoes stay on, so Mercedes tucked them into the baby bag and swaddled him in an extra blanket for warmth.

They were welcomed home by their entire family, including the staff and the New Directions. Quinn surprised them all. She didn't arrive with just her luggage, but with her entire life. Monica had quickly found her an apartment in one of the Brothers Puckerman's very trendy, ritzy complexes, and had her set to move in the Monday after the Evans-Jones family arrived home.

Over the next six weeks, Mercedes healed, and the babies grew. Santana and Blaine worked together to organize a christening for the babies that could take place before they all had to separate again. Given the feelings of the Catholic Church on homosexuality, Sam and Mercedes decided to have a truncated baptism at Sam's church and to have the dedication and godparents' assignment at Mercedes church. The christening happened at the church Sam had begun attending with Mercedes when they arrived. They attended Saturday evening mass, and then went to Mercedes Methodist church on Sundays. Since there was no way to decide which baby would wear the heirloom christening gown that had been in the Evans family for generations, Sam and Mercedes decided to start their own tradition. Payge and Pandora both wore long christening gowns with pink and lavender sashes respectively. Patrick and Payne wore little white suits. Patrick still wouldn't wear shoes or hats.

They stood before the priest that Saturday afternoon and committed to raising their children in the presence of the Lord. The next morning, they attended Mercedes' church and there they their presented each baby to their respective godparents. "Tina Marie Cohen-Chang, Michael Lee Chang, do you agree to help Patrick Slayde Evans grow to become a strong man, to walk in his faith and to lead a right life?"

"We do." They both agreed solemnly.

He turned next to Blaine and Nathaniel where they stood on either side of Quinn who was holding Payne. "Blaine Daran Anderson, Nathaniel Richardson McGauley, Lucille Quinn Fabray, do you agree to help Payne Mercer Evans grow to become a strong man, to walk in his faith and to lead a right life?"

They verbalized their agreement, the minister turned to Puck, Lauren, Kurt and Justin. He laughed. "These are some well-loved babies," he said to the congregation before returning to the matter at hand. "Noah David Puckerman, Lauren Sarah Zizes, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Justin Hayden Ryback…do you all agree to work together to help Payge Madeline Evans grow to become a strong woman, to walk in her faith and to lead a right life?"

"Yes we will." They told the preacher. Puck refused to relinquish his god daughter, so the others were clustered around him with their right hands touching the baby.

Finally he turned to the last set. "Whoo, just about done." He teased. "Now, Santana Angelica Lopez, Madison Kamila Guerrero, Blake Tollison Shelton, and Miranda Leigh Lambert-Shelton, do you all agree to work together to help Pandora Samantha Evans grow to become a strong woman, to walk in her faith and to lead a right life?"

"We do." They all agreed.

The preacher released them to return to their seats, after church they went back to the Evans-Jones home and had a large raucous happy dinner. Sam and Mercedes looked around at their family as they passed their children around, playing and acting silly, teasing and talking. Sam wrapped his arms around his wife and he was completely at peace. He knew that there was nothing in his life missing, his happiness was totally complete.

* * *

Reviews are Manna from Heaven...Feed me!

Thank you Kaybee for all the help you gave with this chapter. I was so tempted to go back and put in some of the things you mentioned in your last email...but I decided it was best to leave some mystery to the process...the human race does need to continue after all.

I'll never have kids now...but you know others may. *Insert Cheeky Grin Here*

TTFN  
Anni


	25. Chapter 24A

**Thank you to my BETAs KayBee80 and Illiandyandra You two are wonderful to me God bless.**

**Thank you to all those who read and to all those who review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

Mercedes was no longer simply content; she was happy, very happy. Her life was full and complete even more so than she had hoped or dreamed that night over a year ago at the end of her international tour. She had the baby she determined that night that she wanted and needed, plus three others that filled her heart with joy and gladness and love. Even more so, she was married to the man she loved and had loved for more than half her life. Her circle of friends was stronger than ever. Her family was complete in ways she had never even realized were missing. Mercedes and Monica had completed the screenplay and were currently working with Diddy and the several executives at the LMN channel to begin the casting process for the movie. They were still in talks with FOX who was hoping to bring the movie to the big screen rather than the small. She was writing and recording songs that were filled with love, yes, but that also had a thick undercurrent of sensuality that her songs rarely showed.

Mercedes quickly realized that her life was best when lived by a rather strict schedule. Since Sam had the 'nine to five' job, she awoke with the babies at night, usually accompanied by Tamicka. Sam and usually Nora or Dante took the first of the morning shift with the babies, before he dressed for work. Mercedes awoke around nine when the babies were ready for their next feeding. She would feed them and bathe them, dress them for the day and then she and Tamicka would play with them and allow them their tummy time. This was usually the extent of their alone time. For the most part, the second Mercedes or Tamicka put them in a baby bouncer, napper, swing, or play yard; they were immediately picked by another household member. After the babies were tired again, she would spend time tweaking the screenplay or writing new songs. While she worked, the babies rested in their cradles which were set up in Mercedes office but were easily moved to the 'creation room' or Sam's office. When Mercedes worked through menus and household needs with Dante and Nora; if they weren't being held by Robert, Tamicka, Monica and Frederico; they were resting in their bouncers on the kitchen counter. In short, Mercedes was able to spend most of her time with her children even as she worked.

Roger had been kind enough to rework his schedule to suit hers and Megan Jennings' so they now worked with her in the afternoons after Mercedes and Tamicka had fed the quads, but before she ate lunch herself. The afternoon was spent talking to the babies as she or Tamicka read to them. Tamicka often read to them in Spanish or French, beginning their language lessons as early as they would in a truly bilingual home. When Sam came home, he would spend the evening regaling the babies with the mythical adventures of his day. As often as he could, i.e. Mercedes would allow him to, he would sit the babies in their bouncers and sit among them on the floor and the five of them, sometimes joined by Dante and Robert, and they would watch Avatar or Ironman or various and sundry comic book based action movies. The men would take turns holding the babies and explaining the comic universe to them.

Over their first six weeks of life, the babies were clearly developing their own personalities. Pandora was as inquisitive as her mother and her name sake. Small as she was, if there was a blanket around her, or on her bed, she was not happy until she had uncovered whatever was under it. Panny, as most of her adults insisted upon calling her, was a demanding and pretty fastidious child. Diapers must be changed immediately, she preferred the left breast and to be held with her head to your left side if you were holding or bottling feeding her. Unlike most babies that small, she showed a very clear preference for her father, Dante, Robert, Antonio, Puck, Jake, Justin and Frederico…Puck found it hilarious that she seemed to put Kurt with the other women. In that the only woman Pandora really wanted to hold her was Mercedes. All others, including Kurt, were treated with a touch of mild disinterest.

Unlike her sister, Payge was the very definition of a laid back child. She preferred whoever would feed her. She stayed swaddled comfortably. Unless her diaper was full, she was a happy, carefree child. She smiled first and was very much a sweet baby. If there was a blanket laying on her bed, where Panny would root until she flipped it over, Payge would ignore its presence, unconcerned with anything at all about it. However the moment she sensed one of her adults in the room, she became very alert and demanded attention with early coos and sounds.

Patrick and Payne were far more alike than their sisters, and yet they were definitely their own individuals as well. Patrick quickly became known for his lack of head or foot covering. He was the first to be able to focus on other's features. Often 'Saint Patrick', as his father dubbed him, seemed to be peering into one's very soul as he looked at his adults. He was a mama's boy. Patrick was never as content as he was when he was in his mother's arms. He showed a very clear preference for being fed directly from the breast and pretty much refused to take formula at all. Other than his mother and his father, he seemed happiest when with Tamicka and with Jake. Sam always joked that Patrick probably just assumed that Jake, whose skin tone was almost exactly the same shade as Patrick's was turning to, was simply future him.

Payne was far more likely to stay dressed exactly as his adults dressed him, but he was a chewer. Even at such a very young age, he seemed to share his father's oral fixation far more than his brother and sisters. He gummed his blankets, he gummed any finger, or nose he could get into his mouth. Payne was also a very content baby. He seemed to have no real preference for any of the adults other than his parents. He even cuddled with Darla, when the other three babies seemed to not like her smell of bleach and cleaners. This baby was the night owl. He fed best later at night, and was most active after dark. However, like his brother, Payne seemed to already possess the uncanny ability to shift the shaft from the wheat just by looking into your eyes. What he saw in the windows to your soul determined what facial expression he gave you. Yes, even at six and a half weeks old, the Evans-Jones quads were very much their own little people.

Mercedes six week post-delivery doctor's appointment actually happened a lot closer to seven than six. He cleared her to return to normal activities and broached a subject that she hadn't considered at that point. "When you decide which plastic surgeon will be doing your tummy tuck, have your PA call my office. I'll messenger over a copy of the tests I had done today. That way they won't run a second series of scans, and they will be aware that you will not need the full surgery. You've done a remarkable job maintaining the elasticity of your muscles despite the nature of your pregnancy."

"I hadn't even begun to think about having plastic surgery. I'm not the unnecessary surgery type, Doctor. Can't I tighten everything up on my own?" She asked stubbornly.

"Honestly, if you'd had twins, I might say yes…but with quads, and larger quads, I've gotta say probably not." He took her hand soothingly. "Mercedes, you did a wonderful job carrying those babies. You managed to take them within weeks of their actual due date, they all came into the world with fully developed lungs and high birth weights for multiples. You did all of that without spiking your own weight or destroying your own health. You should be proud. There is nothing wrong with getting help when it is needed. You are going to need just a little help in getting back into prime condition for your career."

"I'll think about it." Mercedes told him reasonably.

The doctor took her at her word, "alright then, you think about that. You've decided to go back on the quarterly Depo shot. You've had your first one, so don't forget to make an appointment for the next one, last week of July, first week of August. We'll be very proactive on these. I don't want you even considering another pregnancy until the quads are three." When Mercedes started to object, he rushed on. "I know you say you don't want anymore, but if you knew how many times I hear that only to hear a year or two later that perhaps they were too hasty." He chuckled. "Your body shouldn't be put through another pregnancy for at least three years, four would be better."

"This is one of those 'just in case I lose my fool ass mind' questions…but can I even have more babies if I have a tummy tuck?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"Yes, there is nothing about the surgery that would preclude you and Mr. Evans for having another baby at a later…much later date." He assured her.

Mercedes left the office that day with a great deal on her mind. She didn't simply take her ObGyn's word, however, she researched and read a multitude of articles and medical research. She quickly came to the realization that having quads was definitely not the same as having a single baby. Her abdominal muscles had in fact tightened back up nicely thanks to all the core work Roger had had her do before she started to show and even thereafter. But her skin had just been stretched too far. Mercedes set Monica to researching tummy tucks and any other options for fixing what she knew would be a problem when she returned to the stage.

Mercedes knew that she and Sam would have to have a serious discussion, but she also knew that they would have to hold that off until after they had taken some time making love to each other. Mercedes had spent the day in contemplation. She had left the doctor's office and gone home to feed the quads and spend some Mommy-babies-bonding time. After that she headed to the spa where she was waxed and massaged and she even spoke to one of the aestheticians about her ObGyn's recommendation. She went back to the house and fed the babies again before making her way to the Kiki de Montparnasse boutique. She was a little self-conscious about her tummy, but the saleswomen were angels. By the time Sam got home from work the day of Mercedes 'return to active duty' appointment, she was more than ready for him.

Mercedes had taken care to pump her breasts less than an hour before Sam usually arrived home. Tamicka and Nora were going to watch the babies after dinner that evening. In fact Dante and Robert had moved the babies cradles out to their apartments so that Mercedes and Sam could have some alone time. The household would be eating together out in Nora, Dante and Robert's apartment as well. Sam came in and as per his usual routine, he kissed Mercedes and then they played with the babies together for an hour before he grabbed a quick shower and they sat down to dinner.

"So, I take it from the romantic terrace dinner, and that absolutely amazing dress that we've been given the all clear?" he asked as he raked his eyes over Mercedes lush figure. She'd agonized over what to wear to cover her 'main event' and finally settled on a strapless Diane von Furstenberg silk maxi dress that was black at the top but fell into a kaleidoscope of colors under her bust. Sam bit his lips as his eyes traced the way the silk slid along her curves.

Mercedes smiled seductively. "Yes, and Micka and Nora have the babies tonight."

"Oh, that means…" Sam drawled, "That you're all mine tonight Mercy." She nodded. "But let's eat first…gotta keep your strength up." He said cheekily.

So they dined first. Dinner started with hazelnut fried brie and herb stuffed mushrooms. Then they moved onto raspberry and scallop salad, raspberries and pan seared scallops served with organic salad greens and baby spinach. Their entrée was steak with mushroom tequila sauce accompanied by jacket potatoes and lemon roasted Brussels sprouts. Nora had created the perfect serving size so both Sam and Mercedes felt full, without feeling bloated or too heavy. They had hot chocolate shots for dessert and then adjourned to their bedroom for their actual dessert.

Sam led Mercedes over to their bed, and she smiled up at him. "One second, Boo." She told him pushing gently against his tee-shirt covered chest. She quickly removed her dress and revealed the ivory, Kiki de Montparnasse, silk chiffon wrap teddy she had purchased. The teddy was cut down to her navel but offered her more coverage than the bra and pantie set she had at first believed she would buy. She wasn't that worried about her pouchy skin, but she did like the idea of teasing Sam with a few layers.

His breath caught in his throat as Mercedes removed that sexy dress to show him her body showcased in even sexier lingerie. The teddy would probably been pretty and sexy on anyone, but one Mercedes it was just fucking hot. The ivory silk looked awe-inspiring against her chocolate skin; the thin material flowed over her breasts hiding her nipples from view, though allowing them to press against the thin material. Sam reached out with slightly shaky hands and untied the little bow holding the left side over the right. The teddy fell open revealing the full swell of her left tit. Her nipples seemed impossibly hard and long. The one on the left was begging for his attention, so Sam decided to start with that one.

As his mouth approached her nipple she leaned towards him and Sam took it between his big, soft lips. It felt as hard as it looked and it instantly gushed a warm, sweet tasting liquid into his mouth. Sam delighted in Mercedes gasp as she leaned even closer to her loving husband. He sucked slowly and felt as the nipple was pulled further and further into his mouth as the soft flesh of her breast was covered by Sam's big calloused hand. He could feel her breath quicken as she leaned even harder into his face. As he continued to suck and swallow her milk, Sam began to work the base of her nipple with his tongue, just like he knew she liked it. Mercedes breathed even harder and suddenly straightened herself after pitching slightly to the side.

"Oh, shit Sammy. That feels so good," she gasped, "please the other one." Sam released his suckling with a pop and slowly turned to uncover her right breast. Sam paused once again to marvel at the luscious beauty. Mercedes right nipple had begun to leak at the attention paid to the other and seemed to be bursting out of its skin. Sam gently took it into his mouth and felt the same explosion as he had before. Mercedes slipped her teddy down off her hips and pulled Sam's head closer, letting out a soft moan. He slowly drew his tongue back and forth across her nipple as the hot sweet milk ran down his throat.

Finding his other hand on the edge of the bed, she grabbed it and pulled it slowly up her torso to her bare breast and then left it there. Sam was overjoyed that this was happening. He moaned against the nipple in his mouth as he felt its heavy load in his hand and squeezed it gently. He then found her pencil eraser nipple and lightly rubbed it. A little dribble of her milk ran down his fingers. She moaned again and slightly shuttered. Each time Sam sucked, he opened his mouth a little further letting more of her soft flesh in. Soon his mouth was full of her, but he continued to rub her nipple hard against the bent tip of his tongue and drink down her nectar.

Her breathing continued to quicken and he could feel moisture building up on her body. Sam was sure that his cock was harder than it had ever been before. All of a sudden he felt her leg graze his jean covered erection. Mercedes paused just a moment when she discovered his hard flesh, and then pushed up against it, rubbing slightly forward and backward a few times. She leaned back and beckoned him to his feet. "Let's get you out of these clothes." She whispered as she pulled his shirt up, running her fingers over his abs as she did so. They quickly had Sam naked and she was. He climbed onto the bed, pausing to turn to the bed side table. She saw where he was looking. "I'm back on the shot, we don't need those."

"Thank God Darlin…though to be honest with you, I might need one just so I don't pop off as soon as I'm inside you." Sam said with a grin.

"I know a better way to fix that." Mercedes climbed into their bed and knelt before Sam. She started kissing his thighs and abs, and Sam's dick started to weep precum. She kissed the head, and started kissing him down his shaft. She took his balls in her hand, fondling them as she took just the tip of his cock into her mouth. She sucked hard on the head, then sucked more of him into her mouth.

It felt so good having her warm wet mouth on his cock, Sam could only moaned. Mercedes made a yummy sound, and slurped him in as far as she could manage. He had missed this, but it was his own stubbornness that had made him tell her that until she could have pleasure too, he would just wait with her. Holding Sam's shaft with one hand, and his balls with the other, Mercedes started pumping and sucking his cock. She tugged at his balls, milking them with her thumbs as she sucked and working her tongue against him, and it felt fantastic. She didn't leave tease him too long he was quickly ready to come, and she could sense it. She grabbed both balls tight in her hand, and took him deep into her mouth, sucking like mad. Sam came, and with each pulse he could feel himself emptying into her mouth. Sam grabbed Mercy by her shoulders and held on tight as his orgasm rippled through him, filling her mouth with his cum. She smiled and moaned appreciatively, accepting his cum and swallowing it.

It had been over nine weeks since Sam had really been able to make love to his wife, and the anticipation of being inside her ensure that he was still hard, so she took advantage of it. Quickly straddling him she reached underneath herself and guided Sam. "Oh Fuck, Mercy, shit you're tight as hell, Darlin'. Oh fuck, you feel so damn good." He moaned.

"Can you feel how wet I am for you?" She was wet but it had been so long that she had to work her hips slowly rising and lowering herself until she could take him fully inside her wet, tight heat. She rode him, rotating her hips and her ass, stirring him around inside her. She sat on top of Sam, fucking herself and him as Sam admired the view, her beautiful face, and her sexy tits. He reached up and grabbed her breasts in his hands, holding her with them, feeling her bounce up and down on him. He leaned forward and sucked a hard nipple into his mouth again. He nibbled and sucked alternating back and forth until Mercedes started to babble and scream.

She came, gasping and panting, grinding her ass against Sam loving the feel of his cock deep inside her. Sam knew he wouldn't come again that quickly, but when she came he was surprisingly very close. Sam kept pumping, bucking up his hips to meet her, forcing her body up and down on his cock with his hands squeezing her beautiful ass as she rode out her orgasm.

Her orgasm was protracted, and Sam was making it almost intolerably long for her by continuing to fuck her wildly and not letting her relax. Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer the feel of her squeezing him and undulating around his cock as her cries echoed around the room. For the second time that night he came. He pulled her body down and fused their mouths together. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her clit hard against him forcing her to cum even harder as he emptied himself inside her. They made love over and over for the rest of the night. So much so that Sam was late for work. Thankfully Mercedes had stockpiled breast milk for the quads, because Sam had drained her dry every time she'd begun to leak the night before.

Sam spent every night after Mercedes thereafter showing his bride exactly how he felt about her. They made love nightly, sometime two or three times. The consistent nightly amorous attention had an unexpected effect on Mercedes, her body quickly decided that she was breastfeeding five and not four, so her milk production increased.

As the quads grew, the schedule changed and grew with them. Before their christening, Mercedes and Sam introduced the children to 'family tummy time'. They knew that it was important for their development, and it was a fun way to spend time with their children. Every time one of the babies lifted up even just a little, their parents cheered for them as if they had just taken Olympic gold. First 'smiles' were cataloged religiously. Maximilian flew out to take their first month shots and immediately fell in love. By the time he'd finished the quads' first session; he was determined to open an LA studio, just to be closer to his new muses. No one was sure if they believed him, he'd sworn long ago that 'LA was too 'gay' even for him'.

Mercedes life was more than full and she was happier than ever. She and Quinn grew ever closer since the blonde had moved to LA. The Fabray Firm had expanded to three lawyers in just two months. Quinn had bought her way into the LLC that the LA NDs had established years before and as such was able to offer better benefits than any other small firm in the city. She also had a built in client base since all of Sam and Mercedes friends, as well as several of the Jolie-Pitt household's friends and families utilized her services. Ans offering a free contract review consultation quickly saw her building a reputation among 'up and coming' actors and musicians in the city of broken dreams.

The chocolate diva was also very proud of Puck. The Jewish badass businessman had been dating Nadia since before the quad's birth and he'd not only remained monogamous, but he was seriously considering asking her to go on a trip with him, kind of a chance to test the waters of a deepened relationship. Puck also made the decision to buy a house. He was hoping to find something near Mercedes and Sam, or perhaps it would be more honest to say near Payge, Pandora, Payne and Patrick. Jake had plans to go and visit Marley in New York once Puck returned from his trip. The two younger New Directions were maintaining a long distance relationship after physically rekindling their romance several times the night Payne, Payge, Patrick and Pandora were born. Kurt and Justin were in the process of reconnecting with their surrogate to see if she was willing to have another child with them.

The brothers met with Mercedes and Sam every Saturday and Sunday morning the four of them strapped the quads into the jogging strollers and went for a run. First to the community square and back, and then further and further until they were able to run the entire circumference of the huge community. One morning as they were getting started, they chose to in a different direction, just to do something different. They passed a realtor putting out an 'Open House' sign on a South Mapleton Drive home. Mercedes grabbed Puck and dragged him inside. The house was smaller than hers, and needed some repairs, but it had five bedrooms, six and half baths. The ranch style home was perfect for Puck; it even had a place where he could build a basketball court. The house had an outdoor kitchen, and pool. It came equipped with a finished basement that was decked out as a playroom/lounge, but could easily be remodeled as a home gym or office, or even a combination of the two. Overall the house needed updating, but it had good, sound bones. By the end of their run, Sam, Jake and Puck were discussing the work they would do to the place and Puck had decided to place an offer. By the end of the week, Puck was the proud owner of a home less than four blocks from his godchildren, cause really he'd claimed them all…as had Kurt and Santana. None of the godparents were willing to buy for one and not the others, so the babies were all very blessed.

It was also on one of their runs, that Mercedes finally broached the subject of the tummy tuck with Sam. "I'm thinking about having a tummy tuck," she blurted while they were doing their stretches.

"Whay…that is to say What? And then Why?" he clarified.

"What…is having the loose skin removed from my lower abdomen and the why is because in my career, I'm called upon to wear clothes that just won't work if I keep the pooch." She said reasonably.

"So you're wanting to do this for your career, cause you know that I don't mind not the least little bit." Sam said pulling her close.

Mercedes giggled. "I know you don't mind. But I don't particularly like the fact that you use the excess skin to make monster faces." She said dryly.

"But they are really cute monsters." Sam defended.

"Yeah, real cute." She added an eye roll to her sarcasm. "Anyway…I was hoping that I could get rid of this the old fashioned way, but Dr. Stubbins, my ObGyn, said that the skin had been stretched too far, for toning to work. He did go ahead and have the scans run to show that my muscles are all back in good condition, so it would be a simple tuck, not a complex one. So I'd have a lot less recovery time."

Sam looked thoughtful. "Ok two questions, would you be able to breastfeed…and if not how long before you can go back to breastfeeding? And second…I guess its three questions and this is the third, would you be back in 'good working order' by our anniversary?"

"I'd have to cut you off and stockpile for the babies 'til I have about a week or two supply frozen. But then while I'm on the pain meds, you'd have to help me 'keep up my production'." She smiled devilishly. Mercedes knew that Sam and she had their little kinks, but she had never thought that this would be one of them. Sam truly seemed to have embraced his current 'Mercy Lactation Fetish', but when she had first realized how much she enjoyed having Sam's mouth suckling her, she had worried that she would get her signals crossed when she was feeding the babies. But the sensations were entirely different to her…thankfully. "Since I wouldn't have to have the full monty, so to speak, as long as I do it before July, I'll be back up and running before our big day."

"July is pretty close; can you get it scheduled between now and then?" Sam asked.

Mercedes shrugged. She wasn't sure. She had never utilized a plastic surgeon before. "Maybe Dr. Stubbins can recommend someone and help me get an appointment."

Sam smiled gently. "Just make sure that you get this thing done in a real hospital. Major surgery is not something that should be done in some office, I don't care what they say." He shook his head. "Damn, just got my kitty-kat back, and bout to have to give it up one mo' 'gain."

"Sam!" Mercedes shouted. "What have I told you about trying to sound street?" she laughingly slapped a hand at his arm.

Sam grabbed her up and kissed her. Their mouths fused and his hands started to roam her body. He backed her up against the garage doors, and filled both hands with the amazing swells of her backside.

"Yeah," Puck interrupted. "Me and Jake are gonna take the babies for our run. You guys can either catch up with us when Sam finishes devouring your face, Cedes, or just head on in and work out the fun way." He taunted as he and Jake grabbed the stroller handles and took off for their run. Both Puck and Jake loved running with the babies, especially since they had started 'laughing' whenever the runners moved fast.

Sam removed one hand from Mercedes to wave their friends off. He dragged her to the first floor library and took her on one of the room's last remaining un-christened loveseats. After a short recovery period, Sam and Mercedes decided that she needed to burn some calories as well, so Sam sat up on the couch and helped his wife to take him inside her, her big breasts bouncing in his face as she began to ride him. They had just settled into their rhythm when the door was thrown open, "Guess who got the internship at AC Martin and Partners after all…Oh holy fuck!" Stevie yelled. "Sorry." He gulped and ran from the room.

The twenty one year old ran back to the kitchen. Darla looked up and gave him a wry grin. "I tried to warn you."

"I know…I know…but when you said they were busy, I didn't realize that they were BUSY." Stevie dropped his head onto the counter. "The worst part is that if it weren't Sam; that would have been the hottest thing I've ever seen. I thought I was over my Mercy-crush." A cry of pleasure echoed through the first floor of the grand house.

Darla looked at Stevie with consternation. "You didn't close the library door, did you?"

His ears turned red and Stevie slowly shook his head.

"Come on…Let's go find something to clean on the top floor. That is usually far enough away to miss the chorus. This job is great, good pay, great benefits, treated with respect and acceptance…but it is hell on my shower massager." Darla bemoaned.

Stevie nodded as another scream of pleasure ripped through the kitchen. "I wonder if I can get into the dorms early?"

Back in the library, almost an hour after Darla and Stevie had gone to ready him a room for his visit, Mercedes collapsed against Sam, their pleasure complete. "We probably should have stopped and checked on Stevie." She muttered tiredly.

"Ahh, he's fine. He should be counting his lucky stars that he walked in on us now when he was 21. Remember how many times he or Stacey almost caught us when they were little?" he joked.

"Oh my God, remember when MaMarie almost caught me going down on you in the bathroom of the motel room?" Mercedes groaned.

"Almost my ass. She might not have caught us with my dick down your throat, but she sure as hell figured it out when you didn't kiss her cheek on your way home." Sam laughed. "I heard her telling Dad. He was all like, 'well at least we know he can't knock her up that way'."

"I can never look your parents in the eye again." Mercedes buried her face in Sam's chest.

"Darlin' we have babies, I'm pretty sure they know that we had sex…lots and lots of sex." Sam laughed. "Besides, you have it easy. I'm a boy. Parents give less than a damn about what their sons get up to as long as they don't get anyone pregnant, or contract any STDs. Your Dad still has to catch himself to not give me the jinky eye every now and then."

"Oh please, don't act like you won't be giving any boys Payge and Panny bring home the old hairy eyeball." Mercedes chuckled as she stood and started to dress enough to walk through the house.

"Whatever, I don't need to give them 'the old hairy eyeball'…I'm gonna be sitting there cleaning my shotgun…or maybe I'll start collecting swords…yeah, think about it…sitting there sharpening a sword will make one hell of an impression." Sam said thoughtfully. "Oh, and I can get Puck over here and we can pull a Bad Boys 2 and we both go in on the kid. Yeah, bet that'll make sure they keep their hands to themselves then." He said triumphantly as he pulled on his shorts.

Mercedes just shook her head and went up to take a shower. By the time she got the water right, she was joined by her husband. By the time they finally got out the shower, Puck and Jake had returned with the quads. Mercedes and Sam gave the babies their baths as Puck and Jake took turns in the bathroom on the second floor. Since the babies had learned to smile and respond to real stimuli, Mercedes and Sam had trouble getting rid of the Brothers Puckerman. It was so bad, that when Nadia finished her projects for the day, she usually just came over and found Puck in the play room on his belly. He was currently trying to teach the babies to roll over. Puck knew that Nadia was definitely the one for him, when one Saturday afternoon, he was trying to show the babies how to hold their heads up, and the second she had figured out what he was doing, she'd simply laid down on the plush carpet in front of Patrick, notable because he'd managed to rub his socks using said carpet, and started demonstrating to the baby how to raise his head.

After she reached the decision that she was going to have the tummy tuck done, Mercedes and Monica immediately began to interview several different plastic surgeons. She was well on her way to giving up. All of them wanted to change things about her that she felt no need to change. Sam had gone to the first appointment with her, but after an altercation where police were called, they decided to meet the others while he was at work. But in Sam's defense, the cop totally understood and said that any plastic surgeon who adamantly wanted to reduce his wife's breast size, despite her assertion that she was happy with her breasts just as they were, without any physical need might meet his 38. He applauded Sam's restraint in only punching the guy once. When the search stretched into its seventh appointment, Mercedes and Monica were frustrated and annoyed and more than a little pissed. So Mercedes decided to introduce Monica to the great hamburgers at The Counter. Somehow the decision was reached to check with Nadia and see if she were anywhere in the vicinity and if she was, did she want to do lunch. When she answered the call, it turned out that she was actually in the same medical park meeting with a client. "Ok, so he's my brother, but he wants to redecorate our dad's office now that he's retired, and Dad's making him pay me…so it counts."

"Cool, so you have a brother who is a doctor? Your mom must be ecstatic." Mercedes teased.

"Yup. Big brother decided to follow in Daddy's footsteps. Dad spent decades as the best plastic surgeon in LA."

"Wait…your brother is a plastic surgeon? Is he any good?" Monica interrupted. She already had her ultrabook out and was searching for him as they spoke.

"He trained under my dad, and Dad wouldn't turn the practice over to him until he was sure that JJ would take his place as number one in the US News and World Report national rankings as well." Nadia said beginning to sound confused.

"Could he fit me in?" Mercedes asked quickly.

"But you don't need any work done." Nadia sounded completely confused. "You love your body and so does Sam."

"I just want to get rid of the extra skin from having the babies. Apparently when you stretch your skin out, it only goes so far before it just refuses to bounce back." Mercedes assured her. "Sam is ok with it…I mean, he isn't running around singing Rogers and Hammerstein about it, but he understands."

"I'll ask." Nadia said and moved the phone away from her ear. "Hey Jackass…can you fit in my friend Mercedes, she needs a consult for a tummy tuck." She groaned. "I won't owe you jack shit, Jackass…you'll owe me big time." She returned the phone to her ear. "He can see you…how soon can you get here?"

Mercedes whipped the car back into a space closer to the elevators and they headed to the elevators. They made a quick check of the directory and she said quickly. "On the elevator now. I'd just finished with a perfectly lovely woman who wanted to fix my nose for me and, of course, while I was under, contouring of my hips, buttocks and thighs would be no problem. Bitch wishes she had an ass like me."

"Every woman on earth, with the possible exceptions of Nikki Minaj and J-Lo wish they had an ass like yours." Nadia told her with a little giggle. "Puck still pops Jake upside the head every time you leave a room…never mind that he's watching too."

"I'm gonna have to pop him. He's only supposed to be watching your ass." Mercedes grumbled, only to have both Nadia and Monica start to laugh.

"Sweety, I hate to break it to you, but when you walk out a room the only over puberty heads that don't follow you, are your mom's, your dad's and your brother's. Hell, I'm straight and I watch you walk away. Besides, I benefit greatly. Every Saturday night, Puck isn't just marathon man, he's a frickin' triathlete." Nadia assured her newest friend.

Monica laughed until her sides hurt. Fortunately before she could get herself under control, they had arrived at the office. When Mercedes entered the receptionist dropped her nail polish in her lap. That only set Monica off further. Finally when she was unable to get anything more coherent than a squeak out of the 'pretty mango' receptionist, Mercedes asked Nadia if she could come get her.

Nadia and her brother came out, and he stopped turned around went back through the doorway he'd just entered from and reentered the lobby. "Do you know who you are?" he blurted.

Mercedes threw back her head and laughed. "Yes. I'm Mercedes Jones, and you're Nadia's brother JJ…or Jackass when she doesn't realize that we can still hear her if she doesn't cover the mic on her phone."

"Yeah, not so much on the Jackass part. I keep telling her not to call me that here." He glared at his little sister. "…but you're wasting your time on a consultation. You're perfect. I won't change a thing about you. Oh, but wait we can do the consultation…Just the word that I've had you in my office would be money in the bank." He said reasonably after he picked his jaw back up off the ground.

"I think you might just be who I've been looking for. I don't want to actually change anything. I just want my stomach to look like it did before it became home to quadruplets." She told him honestly.

Jackass looked thoughtful. He made a circle around the Diva, and lifted her shirt, and shoved down her spanz. He carefully poked and prodded the loose skin "Your abdominal muscle wall is still in very good shape. Whoever did your c-section, you did have one correct? They did a very good job, this will be a short surgery because I won't need to do any major muscle repair, but I would still like to do it at Cedars…you've only just finished healing from major surgery. Even if this is simple tuck, I'd still feel more comfortable in a surgical theatre with backup if anything goes wrong." He murmured, almost talking to himself more than her. "Now, I don't want you confusing the simple TT with a mini-TT. You would have scaring along your pelvic ridge as well as around your belly button. I will do everything in my power to make the stitches as small as humanly possible so that the scaring will heal lighter and less noticeable. You will not have as much pain as if I had to reconstruct the abdominal wall, but with any surgery, you are looking at a need for after care and wound care."

"I have my first anniversary coming up the first Sunday in August…will you have time to do the surgery in time for me to be healed by then?" Mercedes asked him.

Jeffery Rosenburg, Jr. gave her a charming smile. "I can move some things around and get you in next Monday."

Monica looked something up on her pad. "You have about seven days of breast milk in the freezer. What kind of recovery time is she looking at as far as meds?"

JJ gave them a quick rundown of what he would be doing as far as the surgery. Then he answered Monica's question. "She can probably go from heavy meds down to Advil or Aleve after three to five days, depending on her pain threshold, seven at the very outside. She should probably get at least ten to twelve days' worth as back up, just in case."

Mercedes looked thoughtful, she turned to Monica, "when do the babies have their next doctors' appointment?"

"This Friday at 9 through noon." Monica said quickly bringing up Tamicka's calendar. The quads didn't really need a separate calendar, while Mercedes was focusing on them, but Monica preferred to set everything up in the beginning rather than having to shift over later. "There is nothing on any of the household calendars that would preclude you from having the surgery on Monday."

Mercedes grabbed her phone and quickly shot off a text to Sam. When he replied, she turned to Dr. Rosenburg. "Alright Monday. Tell me the specifics."

"Julie…Julie…" Julie just squeaked, "Oh for the love of God, I'm not a drooling idiot and she is actively the single sexiest woman I've ever seen in real life. Pull yourself together woman." Jeffrey groused. He finally took control of the scheduling computer at the reception desk. "There is a six and a ten slot available. I can schedule you for ten but I'd prefer to do it at six. You would end up staying two nights, check-in Sunday evening by six, and check out Tuesday morning after morning rounds. However I'll need to see you that Friday, and again the following week. I will have you on antibiotics, so once I clear you normal activities you'll need to see your Ob to reup your birth control method if you are on the shot or on the pill."

"Anything else we need to know?" Monica asked making notations on her pad.

"You'll want to have a nice meal Sunday before you check in. you won't have anything but water until after surgery, and even then it will be broths and liquids until you check out. If you think you'll have trouble maintaining a soft diet until I clear you Friday, let me know now and we can arrange to keep you at Cedars until you can have real food."

"Nora can handle a soft food diet." Nadia assured him. She turned to her client turned friend. "Excuse my brother. He's a medical despot."

"How big will the scars be?" Mercedes asked for clarification on an earlier point to stave off the sibling squabble.

"The longest will be the pelvic scar. It will stretch hip to hip, possibly over the pelvic bone. I will keep it low enough that you can wear even a low slung swimsuit, part of it will be your existing C-section scar. Given that I will probably have to adjust your navel, there will be another scar but I will try to keep it small and hide it as much as possible in your linea negra. Once they are fully healed Mederma or some of the other topical scar removal agents can be applied to fade the scar further…but only after they are fully healed." He said stridently. "Otherwise they can become infected."

"Noted." Mercedes said with a smile. "Look, you just make sure that you do you, cause even if Nadia is my girl, if you mess me up and have me looking like a horror story…I'm gonna have to put you on blast."

Jeffrey began to blush inexplicably. "I will be as careful with you as I would my own mother."

"What's with the blush?" Mercedes asked.

Nadia started to giggle. "I can't he swore me to secrecy and He knows my deepest and darkest."

"Oh now you have to tell us." Mercedes started to cajole. She turned on the charm. She tried the innocent route. It didn't work. Neither sibling would confess. All too soon however, Mercedes needed to pump, so Monica and Julie, finally free of her stupor, finalized the scheduling and they said good byes. Mercedes left the office settled with the thought, and rather secure that Jeffrey Rosenburg, Jr. would do a great job. He had inherited his father's practice, but nothing could give him the esteemed doctor's reputation. JJ had to earn that himself and having Mercedes Jones as a happy client would go a long way to earning that standing.

Over the next week, Mercedes worked furiously to make sure that there was enough breastmilk in place for the babies as she recovered. She gave the babies their morning meal, and then pumped immediately thereafter. She would 'power pump' for an hour at ten and then feed them at lunch. Roger would lead her through an 'hour of hell', which she then followed by another hour of 'power pumping'. She would do an hour of 'power pumping' after the babies were down for the night. Then she and Sam would spend the rest of the night stockpiling something else.

Sunday evening, Sam and Mercedes took their entire household, including both of their PAs, Stevie and the LA New Directions out to an early dinner at the Belvedere. The restaurant was still the place to see and be seen in Hollywood, and yet the paparazzi had never successfully been able to beat the bastion of private elegance. Sam, himself, called and made the reservation and asked for a table for twenty. The concierge was taken aback at first, but quickly changed his tune, when he realized who exactly would be dining with them that evening. When they all arrived, enmasse, at the restaurant, Sam, Puck, Kurt and Jake carried the babies in their carriers while Frederico, Dante and Robert kept keen eyes out for trouble.

The very large group was quickly seated. The babies were nestled in specially crafted booster seats that Puck, Kurt and Sam had designed with one of the guys who worked for Puck and Jake. The man was a college senior and an engineering major. Together the four men had figured out how to utilize the principals of a carrier and a high chair and combine them into a workable booster seat that would allow the children to go to restaurants when the entire family got together, rather than being left behind which would mean that Tamicka would be left out as well. Though at the time they had been working with Trevor and his machinist friend, Rodney, Tamicka was just a nameless concept. Stevie and Antonio had carried the babies' seats and arranged them in the center chair of each side of the large square created by the wait staff for their dinner. Puck and Kurt rushed to seats next Payge, while Quinn took a seat next to Payne. Mercedes and Sam bracketed Pandora between them while Stevie and Jake did the same to Patrick. Everyone else simply sat next to their significant other, and a normal high chair was brought out for Marissa and placed between her fathers.

The adults were all startled when the wait staff appeared with four orders of each of the restaurant's starters. They carefully put plates of yellowfin tuna tataki with charred mango, grilled avocado, yuzu tapioca and pickled hearts of palm, and smoked salmon on a potato-scallion pancake with caviar and chive crème fraîche, and kona crab risotto with piquillo peppers and baby spinach, in addition to baked oysters, spicy baked oysters with horseradish-parsnip purée and spinach-lemon cream, and langoustines organic English peas, white asparagus, basted in "Apollo" sierra organic olive oil, they even settled plates of truffle "macaroni and cheese" elbow macaroni with black truffles, hen of the woods mushrooms and parmigiano reggiano, and sautéed escargot with prosciutto, baby heirloom potatoes garlic and parsley on each side of the table within easy reach of all of the diners.

Seeing the confusion on his friends and family faces, Sam answered their unvoiced question. "When I made the reservation, I asked that they bring out one of each of their appetizers, kind of family style, you know, since this is a family dinner. In fact, I was kind of thinking that we should make this something of a monthly tradition. With the backlash that started when people realized that we really weren't going to publicize the quads and put them out there…it just seems like what we have, I mean our weird and cray-cray family, is way more important now."

Mercedes laughed. "You mean that you want me to do this every month…do you have any idea how hard it was to get Tamicka to actually come today?" she asked sending a slightly mocking glare towards her nanny.

"I said when we interviewed that I never expected or even wanted to be in the limelight." Tamicka muttered, sending a glare of her own back to her boss lady.

Monica laughed, "I think to Mercedes that just meant not dragging you to award shows when Sam or Puck can't go with her. Though to be honest, I did think you were safe from her tendency to play dress up with us. I mean, she is always forcing me to accept things when she is shopping. I thought it was only 'skinny ass white girls' who didn't know how to dress themselves."

"Oh My God, Cedes… when are you going to let it go? I was 16 and pregnant…of course I had no idea how to pick maternity clothes." Quinn groaned. "You have to help me redesign my wardrobe once, fifteen years ago, and you are still turning the rest of your world into your Barbie dolls."

Puck and Kurt exchanged looks. "Actually," Kurt began, "I do think this is all your fault, but it is probably less about her helping you when you were living with her, and more about you not letting her dress you senior year. That Suzie Homemaker, June Cleaver look you were rocking after your short stint as a 'bad girl' was simply tragic."

Quinn started to puff up only to have Sam and Puck begin to laugh at her. "Sorry, BabyMama Drama, but I've gotta say I don't know what was worse, the horrible 'I wish I were Cyndi Lauper' look, or the 'pretty, pretty white girl with problems' look." He teased.

"Oh, ignore him. You look very nice today." Justin defended chivalrously. The blonde was wearing a navy blue satin A-line dress with a deep v neck in both front and back. The dress was chinched in at the waist with a shiny black belt and she had accessorized it gray and black heels, and a chunky black bracelet. Her hair was pulled back into a soft, low bun at the nape of her neck and she wore retro flower diamond earrings and very natural makeup.

All the women at the table started to laugh. Quinn could only blush. "Actually, Mercedes forced me to buy this dress when we dragged Tamicka shopping yesterday." Quinn admitted reluctantly.

"I think she dressed all of us, except Nadia, and that's just because she was lucky enough to have to work." Nora laughed from her seat between Dante and Robert. She was looking lovely in a knee length black sheer organza and lace over nude silk sheath cocktail dress. The dress was designed to give the illusion of curves to her slightly straight figure and to play up her second most impressive at the table cleavage. Her short punk pixie cut was colored red, yellow, and teal in the front to add some Nora-ness to her look. She was wearing a pair of vintage Louboutins she had found in a thrift shop and painstakingly restored herself, and she looked beautiful.

Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss to Mercedes' temple. "You did an amazing job on everyone dear, but none of them hold a candle to you." Mercedes looked dramatic in a fuchsia silk Oscar de la Renta cocktail length A-line dress with cap sleeves and a high back, and a low V neck in the front. The dress was completely fitted around her well spanxed waist. She was wearing light pinkish brown suede 'ballerina' heels that gave her four inches of additional height and had an adorable bow detail at the ankle strap. Her hair was a soft cascade of curls around her shoulders, and her makeup was light, but dramatic with lovely sharply done eyes.

Nadia smirked a bit where she sat next to Puck. "Well, I may have to go and let you dress me sometime soon." She laughed. "Cause I don't Know which dress I love more, yours or Tamicka's." Nadia herself was wearing a strapless, sweetheart neckline black on white dress with a slightly floral pattern that ended mid-thigh. She was wearing her hair down, with gentle curls, and had given her outfit a pop of color with bright red sandals with a large red rose on the vamp. She looked pretty and wholesome, and yet sexy and edgy at the same time.

Tamicka laughed slightly. "I'm gonna say this, she can pick out my clothes for me all she wants, but the waking me up at six this morning and forcing me to wash my hair and let her braid it all down into this hella-cute, but way too elaborate updo…that I could live without." She groaned. But she was definitely smiling as she looked down at the purple satin, knee length one shoulder satin dress with its huge flower detail on the one shoulder and asymmetrical neckline. The dress gave definition to Tamicka's subtle curves, and made her feel lovely in a way she simply wasn't used to. Mercedes had teased, taunted, whined and cajoled Tamicka into the shoe department of Macy's and tormented her into a pair of ultra-high black, patent leather peek-toe pumps. Those pumps made Tamicka the same height as Sam and Puck, but also made her legs look amazing long and wonderfully elegant.

Stevie waited until the laughter died, and posed a question that was clearly on his mind for a minute. "You picked out all their dresses? Even Darla's? Her dress is so her…it doesn't look like something you would pick." He said looking over at Darla's rockabilly black, form fitting, knee length dress. The dress had straps that widened to cap sleeves and thinned across her shoulders to form a key hole back. It had sassy crystal and bead work on the side from just under her breasts, along the curve of her hip and all the way to the hem. Her long hair was half up and half down with choppy bangs and had been dyed jet black. Her makeup was gothic glam and her lips were bright blood red.

"Yup." Darla crowed. "She found me these kick ass shoes too." She stood and raced around the table to show Stevie her silver studded patent leather black heels with a thin ankle strap. The actual heels of which were comprised of silver plated brass knuckles.

Stevie whistled and reached down to wrap his big hand around Darla's trim ankle. "Damn, girl. Those look dangerous." He laughed before he released her and let her foot return to the restaurant's hardwood floor. His inner thoughts were far less innocuous. He was currently thinking that they looked amazing but would look just that much better if they were riding his flank. He shook his head to clear the thought. Ever since the day he'd arrived at his brother and sister's home, and heard the chorus of their pleasure with Darla, he'd had some very not innocent thoughts about the tattooed housekeeper's assistant. It was funny that he'd come to LA with his head filled with Monica, who had told him after the bachelor/rette party that he was too young for her, now he was wondering what the tats he couldn't see looked like on a far more significantly older woman. He knew he didn't stand a chance, after all she was older than Sam and Mercedes and they were a full ten years older than he was. He also knew that if he even tried Sam would kill him, and Mercedes would help.

Meanwhile, around the table Darla's ankle was burning where Stevie had touched her and damn if the burn wasn't causing a slightly unfamiliar aching in her loins. She didn't mean that she had never wanted someone, but she had never wanted someone young enough for her to have technically given birth to…if she had started a lot younger than she had…but still a technical possibility. Besides, it was a simple truth that it had been several years since Darla had felt attraction to a male. She' considered herself bi in college, but had decided she was a lesbian by her mid-twenties. Stevie Evans was the first male she had found attractive in over a decade. Yet, he had inspired several sessions with her shower massager, and he'd just given her the idea for her next tat. She'd been thinking of getting one on that ankle, and a circle of flames should be hot…especially if she went with blue flames, maybe she could find a blue the color of his eyes. She shook off the thought, she had a great thing going with this job and she wasn't going to ruin it by pulling a 'Ms. Robinson' on the bosses' little brother. Sexy as he may be.

While Darla and Stevie were very un-subtly eye fucking each other, a fact that very few people missed, Kurt was very kindly telling the table that it was textbook Mercedes to play dress up with her friends and allow them to keep their usual style. "Whereas I try to force people into the box I want to see them in, Mercedes is far, far better about keeping true to who they are even while tweaking their fashion to suit modern trends."

Their staff of four waiters took their drink and entrée orders as the group discussed any and everything that they were thinking of. Puck teased Mercedes about her first voluntary surgery. Kurt defended his best friend while Stevie and Sam both threatened Puck with horrific violence. Tamicka and Monica worked out the best way to help Mercedes with her recovery. Nora and her loves teased Darla about the crush they saw written all over her and Stevie's faces. They devoured the appetizers and they gave the babies their bottles. The children were passed around the table to receive all the hugs and cuddles they could ever want. When he finished protecting 'Cedes' from Puck's teasing, Kurt and Antonio began arguing over exactly what would be needed to get Sam in some charity football thing that Justin was slated to be in shortly before Christmas. Puck, Finn, Jake, and oddly enough without being odd at all, Zizes were all already 'signed up' meaning roped in, and Kurt was determined that Sam should play as well.

They ate, they drank, and after a sumptuous feast, they drove directly to Cedars, which prompted Sam to tease his bride by pointing out that "only a true diva has an entourage to check in to the hospital for a tummy tuck".

In true, mature diva fashion, she flicked him off lovingly and stuck her tongue out at him. Their whole entourage laughed. Surprisingly enough, Dr. JJ was present when Mercedes finished checking in. however when she saw the way he was staring at Quinn, she realized that maybe it wasn't so surprising. The attorney had been with Mercedes and Monica when Mercedes met with JJ and his two of his nurses to go through the needed consent forms and get Mercedes' signatures on all of them, and the plastic surgeon and Ms. Fabray had hit it off famously. Best of all since he was Nadia's sister, and she was well and truly apprised of Quinn and Puck's history, Quinn would be able to avoid the awkward questions that often arose when she was dating someone and they found out about Beth.

Mercedes was given a very special room. All the rooms at Cedars were private, but in an effort to ensure the privacy of their more elite clientele, many of the rooms on the plastic surgery floor were more even more private than private. She was settled into one of those rooms. After making sure that her electronics were set up to charge and her music playing merrily in the background, she eventually forced her family to go home. She took off all her jewelry, feeling naked without her wedding and engagement rings, and sent them home with instructions for them to be brought with whoever picked her and Sam up Tuesday morning. Sam resisted, but eventually agreed to go home and return in the morning after the babies had been fed. Sam had walked in the day Mercedes had met with JJ for the first time and let her know that he had taken the following week off to be with her while she was recuperating. As per their agreement, Sam went home with the babies. Mercedes gathered her nightgown, a rather funny button down the front night shirt that had a picture of a very large bird on it and read 'Not Your Average Chick'. She brushed her hair out, brushed it around her head and used some long bobby pins to keep it up and secure, then she wrapped her favorite purple and green scarf around it. She got the water as hot as she could stand it and, per the doctor's instructions, evacuated her bowels, and then took a long, super hot shower. She lotioned and dressed in granny panties and her nightshirt, and left the bathroom stopping short when she opened the door.

When she came back out into the room she was shocked to find Puck, clothed in some old UCLA sweats Mercedes had bought him back in the day when they shared an apartment. At her startled look, he laughed. "You really didn't think your overprotective husband was gonna have you here in this hospital all night without him or anybody to have your back?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You know, when you put it like that…what was I thinking?"

"Be happy we managed to talk him down from leaving Rico." Puck teased her. Before he could pick on her any further, a nurse came bustling in and gave her a course of antibiotics. After the nurse left Puck and Mercedes reminisced and talked until she dozed off. Almost before she knew it Puck was waking her to shower before her surgery. By the time she left the shower this time, Puck was no longer alone in the room, Sam had returned to the hospital looking as though he hadn't slept a wink all night. Which he actually hadn't. He kept having nightmares that Mercedes didn't survive the surgery. His fears proved groundless, Dr. JJ was a very gifted surgeon. The surgery took longer than it actually had to, simply because he, as promised, made sure to make his stitches as small as possible. When Mercedes came out of the anesthesia, JJ explained to her, Sam and Monica; who had joined Sam at a far more reasonable hour; all about the tummy tuck. "I did have to do a bit of muscle repair, but nowhere near as much as I would have thought I would be doing for a woman who managed to carry quads to term. I did have to cut around your navel and stitch it back into place, and I made the longest, horizontal incision as low as I can, so it won't even be visible in most underwear. I have placed a drain in, but I will take it out in my office not this Friday, but the Friday after this one. I will still see you this Friday. Now, You will take a full course of antibiotics and when you check out it will be with a 14 day prescription for Percocet, and I'll allow one refill if you really feel you need it, but remember you can't breastfeed if you're taking it. I have also given you a muscle relaxer, and you'll have a prescription for seven days of that…no refills should be needed. You'll need to sleep with your back and legs elevated to keep tension off your belly."

Over the course of her short hospital stay, JJ, saw her daily and always walked her through everything she needed or even wanted to know. When she was able to go home JJ, once again went over everything, what meds to take and when and for how long. He passed Monica the prescriptions for her antibiotic, her muscle relaxer, her pain meds…both narcotic and non-narcotic, and a stool relaxer/laxative. He had personally zipped her into a slightly loose compression garment that helped was designed to help her swelling and healing. When he removed the drain, he had a different tighter garment for her to return home in. After two weeks, and forty-eight hours pain killer and muscle relaxer free, Mercedes was allowed to resume feeding her children, as long as someone picked them up and placed them in her lap while she was seated.

After six weeks, JJ released Mercedes to return to her normal exercises, and reminded her to make sure that she got her birth control shot re-administered before she and Sam engaged in their normal activities. Unfortunately Dr. Stubbins wasn't able to fit her in until the next afternoon. However Mercedes was never one to allow grass to grow under her feet. Her first anniversary was coming up that next weekend, and she knew that Sam was planning something major. So she called together her LA Ladies, including her friends Candace and Jennie, and she went shopping in a rather major way.

Mercedes very quickly fell in love with a Zac Posen duchess satin floor length evening gown with an origami bodice that made her breasts look incredible. Her only problem with the dress was the color. It was an interesting shade of orangish red that the tag referred to as cayenne. She surprised everyone when she purchased it and immediately decided to keep looking. However when asked she reminded them that she was invited to an awards show in September, and they all had the charity gala Kurt was hosting in just a few weeks. She dragged them to a bridal boutique where she almost immediately found two Tony Bowls black dresses that hugged every one of her curves and made her look and feel incredibly beautiful and sexy. After purchasing both dresses, she had Monica make her and appointment with her alterations team to have all three dresses altered to fit her perfectly. She reminded her PA to apprise them that one of the dresses would be needed in a week. Then the ladies went shoe shopping.

To Barneys' shoe department they headed. Mercedes had found years ago that the store's shoe department always had something that she didn't realize she was even looking for. This trip was no different. She walked out with six pairs of shoes, a black pair of Louboutin Vendome sling sandals, a pair of black and a pair of mirrored gold Loeffler Randall Reina sandals, a pair of Lanvin layered satin platform pumps in natural with a grosgrain bow detail, a pair of Manolo Blahnik Woton pumps in brown, and a pair of the Louboutin Carlotta sandals in black suede. Of course, Mercedes was never a selfish person. She forced Darla to accept a pair of Manolo pumps that matched the blue flames of her new tattoo almost perfectly. "Wow, Darla, do you realize that the blue of these flames is like the same color of Stevie's eyes?" Mercedes teased. At the virulent blush that stained Darla's pale cheeks, Mercedes laughed. "Girl, I know you don't think all the eye fucking you two do has been subtle. Look Stevie is a big boy, if you promise not to break his ability to love in the future; I have no problem with it. And since every time you two start mentally undressing each other, Sam starts singing 'coocoo cha choo Mrs. Robinson', something tells me he'd be alright with it too. As long as it stays in either the guest room or your guest house. Like seriously, the only people fucking in the public areas of my house are putting in on the mortgage."

"Oh, please, you haven't had a mortgage since five years after you moved in, and you only stretched it out that far for the A-1 credit score." Quinn chirped from the next row over where she was unhurriedly trying on a pair of Tabitha Simmons' Ruby pumps. "But really Darla, I would definitely make a move on Stevie soon, Kurt's got a ridiculously complicated plan brewing to get you two together. It would be wise to nip that in the bud."

Monica decided that now would be a good time to distract Mercedes from the Sergio Rossi open toe, rhinestone sandals, she was currently holding and was more than determined to pay for herself. Mercedes and Sam had given her a slightly outrageous bonus for all her help getting the screenplay complete in such a short time period, and she wouldn't even blow a quarter of it on the amazing shoes in her hand. She wasn't comfortable taking anything else from her bosses right that moment. "So, Mr. Evans had Antonio arrange for a limo for next weekend, which is all that he would confirm."

Nadia chimed in from the Choo section of the shoe department. "He asked Puck if he wanted to stay at the house with the babies over the weekend."

"Oh, damn…I guess that means I need a spa appointment, need to get my kitty cat waxed, oh and see if Isis can fit me in, I'd like a whole new weave, and I want to be completely unbe-weave-able. I'll need a manipedi and I haven't had a massage in a while."

Monica quickly made the necessary arrangements. While Nora chimed in, "Alright so you're gonna need some ling-er-ie, and this definitely calls for a trip to Erotique. I'm thinkin' you need that naughty Wonder Woman costume you've been talking yourself out of every time I drag you in there with me." Mercedes shook her head, hoping to stop Nora from over sharing, but that was an impossible dream. Nora had the rest of the group brought up to speed on the costume, designed and made to order by a CosPlay hero, and how every time they have ever gone into the shop, Mercedes had wandered over to the book and looked longingly at the same page…Wonder Woman's earliest costume, only modified.

"What do you mean modified?" Darla asked laughingly.

"The skirt the old fashion 1941 Wonder Woman wore was a lot longer and had tap pants under it. This skirt is barely longer than you'd see on an ice skater, and you decide what goes under it. The store does offer a wide selection of various styles of star spangled blue crotchless panties. The boots are higher, more like thigh high red patent leather hooker boots, with five inch stiletto heels." Mercedes found herself telling them.

"Yeah, I always wondered why she was so enraptured by it. I mean, boss lady is not the comic nerd/cosplay type. But she would damn near drool over that damn thing, that and the Green Arrow costume. But now that I know Sam, it makes a lot more sense. Those costumes would probably be the only way he'd find Miss Thang any sexier."

Monica had been chatting with Antonio via their instant messengers. "Alright. I've finally convinced the Ant to tell me enough to at least get you packed. Sam is 'working from home' Friday. Meaning he's planning to work in the AM and whisk you away that afternoon. You will need both formal and semi-formal evening apparel, semi-formal for Friday and Sunday nights dinners and formal for Saturday evening's dinner. Antonio says that he tried to give Sam information about museums and different things you can do Saturday, but Sam said that he didn't need any of that. Apparently he's not planning on leaving the room at all except for the dinners."

"Well, that's one happy anniversary." Quinn laughed.

"Any weekend you can't walk properly afterward is a damn good weekend." Nadia said conspiratorially. "So when are you and my brother finally going to have one of those kind of weekends?" she turned the questioning to Quinn.

"JJ and I have a date for this weekend. We chose to wait until Mercedes was no longer seeing him professionally for us to see each other personally." Quinn said with a sweet grin.

"Hell, and you didn't tell anybody." Mercedes shouted. In thirty minutes, they were at the spa where Mercedes' always had her aesthetic services performed. With a smile and several autographs signed, she was able to get Quinn in for a full waxing, manicure and pedicure. They also made arrangements to meet the next morning to find Quinn's date dress. As well as the two semi-formal dresses she would need as well. Quinn was still cursing her 'soul sister's' name half an hour later. Mercedes' orders were followed to her specifications, not Quinn's so the blonde was left with a small heart shaped patch above her clit, and that was all. When she complained, Mercedes just giggled, and told her, "You should be glad that the waxer said she couldn't do a stethoscope."

At the end of their day of shopping, the ladies made one last stop as they made their way to their homes. The stopped at Erotique and made several purchases of edible body paints and oils, lubricants and a few new toys, including a set of restraints that Mercedes couldn't resist. They also placed the order for the costumes, using Mercedes new measurements and the ones that Monica had on file for Sam. The rush placed on the order was rather exuberant, but it was definitely worth it to Mercedes. The rest of the week and weekend were spent bonding with the babies. They went for their weekly run with Puck and Jake; they had time together as a family and time together as a household. Mercedes tried to persuade Sam to tell her what he had planned for the following weekend. Sam rigidly maintained his stance that "a surprise is only a surprise if you have no idea what is going to happen, Mercy, hence the term 'surprise'."

Monica worked Mercedes shopping and beauty treatments into her schedule. Monday they met with Isis to have Mercedes weave removed, her natural hair washed, deep conditioned and braided down almost ridiculously thin, then Isis painstakingly sewed in the wefted virgin Brazilian hair. The next stage of the process saw Isis creating a new hairline with the strand by strand method all the way around her hairline and in the visible parts between the braids. It was a far more labor intensive process than straight sewn in or straight strand by strand, but the combination is what gave Mercedes the versatile look she wanted, and allowed her natural hair to have the least amount of stress. This new weave extended all the way to Mercedes waist, even in its curled and wavy state. Since Isis always took care of Mercedes in her home, Mercedes brought Tamicka and the babies with her. Monday morning they left at the same time Sam did, and they didn't return home until an hour after he'd gotten home from work. Tuesday, they returned to Spa Montage where Mercedes had a facial, a full Brazilian, a Beverly Hills gel manicure and pedicure. She also treated herself and her PA to deep tissue massages, and forced Monica to have at least the Montage Mani and Pedi.

Wednesday was lingerie shopping day. Mercedes decided that since she purchased anything new since before the babies were born, it was definitely the time to go all out. She hit not only La Perla, Agent Provocateur, where she finally made use of the gift card the girls had given her after her wedding, and Kiki de Montparnasse, she also hit Barneys again. She found bustiers, corsets, bra and panty sets, she found underpinings for each of the formal gowns she'd purchased the Friday before. She found garter belts and silk stockings, teddies and nighties, and she purchased them all. After she made a stop back by the house to hide her surprise from Sam and to feed the babies and spend time with them. She had just enough time to make a quick run to Saks where she found two bridesmaids dresses that would work as dinner dresses for the semi-formal meals. She'd spent too much time looking in the designer racks and coming up only with high necked dresses that did not do much at all for her voluptuous body. Instead the three dresses she did find were curve hugging, cleavage baring…in an appropriate manner of course, in a word they were showstoppers.

By the time Friday, August 1, 2025 arrived, Mercedes was ready for whatever Sam had planned. She had included a few dress down clothes, and some running clothes, just in case, but other than those three outfits, she packed a boat load of lingerie in a rainbow of colors, she packed the Wonder Woman and Green Arrows costumes which had been delivered to Nora's PO box just to keep them a secret. While Sam took care of his workload for the day, Mercedes fed her babies, and played with them on their play mats. She helped them with their tummy time, and fetched Patrick's green teething ring a hundred times and Payge's purple one a hundred and fifty. Neither Pandora nor Payne were willing to let theirs go long enough to throw it, let alone see if Mommy would bring it back. She read them a story as they bounced in their bouncers and swings. Once they were ready for a nap, she nursed them again and put them down in their individual cribs. It thoroughly amused her that the four babies in their four cribs, would always end up as close to each other as they could get. They would also babble and gurgle happily at each other as though they completely understood every sound that was coming from their sibling.

Once the babies were settled, she took a long hot shower, carefully lotioned her entire body, dabbed a bit of her signature scent behind her ears and between the mounds of her breasts. Then she calmly made her way into her closet. She dressed in a spaghetti strapped La Perla demi bra and thong then she made her way back to her vanity. Sitting down, she applied her makeup, keeping it very light with dark brown eyeliner and a bright, shiny lip. She brushed and combed her weave into a very curly, high ponytail that would travel well, just in case they were going anywhere further afield than LA. Mercedes headed back into her closet to don her RACHEL by Rachel Roy black, square neck romper with its ruffle detail at the neckline and down the bodice. The romper's shorts were just a little longer than your average running short and they had little slits on the side. It wasn't a natural fabric, which meant that Mercedes would probably be castigated by the fashion police, but silk was hard as hell to travel in. She finished off her look with her thickest platinum hoops in her ears, the platinum cross her father had given her when she insisted that she was coming out to LA to become a star, a cross she always wore when traveling, and her Louboutin Carlotta black sandals on her feet. She packed her Ralph Lauren Bermondsey Shopper tote bag with all her essentials and a couple of cute clutches for the evenings, almost as an afterthought she added in some nice jewelry that she could use to finish her evening looks. Mercedes took one last look through her bags just to make sure that she had everything she needed, and called Robert and Dante up to help with her luggage.

Sam came racing up the stairs just as Mercedes and Tamicka were beginning to give the babies their bottled lunch. "Oh good, I didn't miss it." He said happily as he picked up a rather angry Patrick and started to give him his bottle. "Hello, St. Patrick. Daddy loves you little man. Now I'm whisking your Mama away for the weekend, so I'm gonna need you four to be good for your Uncles Puck and Jake and Stevie, and Ms. Nadia and Micka, okay. I'll make sure that we bring you each something cool back, but if they tell me that you've been acting all crazy and throwing wild baby parties with those twins from up the block and those weird looking sisters from a few streets over, you don't get anything but Mommy and Daddy's hugs and kisses." He rambled endearingly as he fed and burped the baby.

Mercedes couldn't hold back her laughter. Tamicka was completely unfazed. "You should hear his morning admonishments. I think my personal favorite is no crawling down to his office to drool on his comic collection, especially since those will all be theirs one day anyway." She whispered to Mercedes. "It is adorable how much that man loves those babies. And poor Rico, he comes over even though he knows we aren't going anywhere that day…his hand are so big he can almost fit one whole baby in the palm, but he is so gentle with them."

"Someone has a crush." Mercedes murmured.

"I don't have a crush. The man is fine as hell and seems to love babies is all." Tamicka said defensively…and loudly.

"Ah, Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Sam laughed. Then a though crossed his mind. "If the two of you do get together, and have babies, those would be the tallest babies, ever."

"Sam, Micka is only like five nine, and Rico is six four-six five…the babies wouldn't be giants. And considering how long our babies were when there were four of them trapped in their itty bitty living space. They were big for quads, why? 'Cause of your tall butt." Mercedes defended her nanny laughingly. She bended carefully and placed Payne on the play mat he preferred, after burping him lovingly.

"Oh yeah, cause you dad wouldn't have made a perfect WWE wrestler or anything…oh and Marcus is so barely average height." Sam teased as he put a full and happy Patrick down onto one of the play mats. Seeing that Tamicka had laid Pandora down on her belly on another, and already scooped up Payge and begun to feed her, he turned to his beautiful wife. "You look stunning, Mercy. You all ready?"

Mercedes smiled. "All packed. Robert and Dante were kind enough to take my bags down a little while ago."

"How many bags do you need for a weekend, Mercy?" Sam asked confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's see, I have my dress bags one for the two semi-formal dresses…one for the formal gown. I have a lingerie bag, 'cause well it is our anniversary weekend. I have some running clothes and some walking around clothes. Oh, and of course my purse…and I have a little surprise for you."

"Awesome." Sam said happily. "I guess I can give you the first of your anniversary gifts. And let me tell you, it was hard to talk them into giving me actual paper tickets." He said with a little grin. He passed her two first class plane tickets.

"We're going to San Francisco?" She asked with a big grin.

"Yup, I wanted to get you somewhere just the two of us where we can't rush home on a whim, but that was close enough that we can get home quickly in case of emergency." Sam said pulling her into his embrace. "I want a whole weekend where you aren't mommy and I ain't daddy…as much as we love being mommy and daddy…if that's all we are, then we'll lose Mercy and Sammy, and I just got you back, so I sure as hell ain't gonna let that happen. So every now and then, we're gonna make the time to get away, leave the babies with all of those other people who love them and spend time together, just Mercy and Sammy."

Mercedes kissed her husband fiercely. "That is a good idea, but we'll only lose ourselves if we let it happen. So let's just make sure it doesn't happen. This is a good way to do it, but sometime, we can just have a nice dinner out by ourselves too." They stood wrapped in each other's arms, reveling in their love and the warm embrace of their spouse.

Frederico's voice startled them from their hug, "The luggage is in the 550, I'm just waiting on you two."

"We'll be right there, Rico," Sam said with a smile. He pressed a kiss to Mercedes button nose. "You head on down, let me grab my lonely little bag."

"Yeah right, you'll have at least your garment bag, a bag for your regular clothes…cause you think that hanging up jeans is an abomination…oh, and your messenger bag. You ain't slick." Mercedes teased as she headed for the garage. "Hey, I thought you'd hired a limo?"

"Not for here." Sam said as he walked into the master bedroom.

27 OK2x


	26. Chapter 24B

**CHAPTER 24 B**

Rico drove them to the airport, and escorted them to their gate. The flight was a very short one. Mercedes barely had time to get ridiculously cold. She spent most of the flight wrapped in Sam's warm arms. As soon as they disembarked, they were greeted by several photogs and autograph seekers. It took them several, very long minutes to get down to baggage claim. There they found a chauffeur with Sam's name on his sign. He and one of the airport concierges assisted him in getting all of their luggage into the limo's trunk. He gave them a very nice riding tour of the city before he drove them to their destination.

"The Fairmont…Sam!" Mercedes almost screeched. "This is too much."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Darlin'." He told her with a grin. He ushered her into the lobby and they checked in. they were quickly shown to the highest of the Eco Chic suites in the historic luxury hotel's Tower. The room had amazing views of the Bay, the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz and Chinatown framed by large picture windows that wrap around the one-of-a-kind suite.

Mercedes moaned in absolute delight. She'd never stayed in the tower of the hotel; because whenever she'd been in the city it had been for a tour. While she and her band stayed in the iconic hotel, they had always stayed in the main building rooms. "The views alone are worth anything." She groaned.

"You should see the views from the bedroom." Sam taunted taking her hand and leading her into the suite's bed chamber.

Mercedes moaned as Sam's lips fastened on the point where her neck met her shoulder. His fingers slid the thin straps of her romper down her arms. His mouth quickly followed his fingers, his teeth nipping and biting at the softest skin he had ever felt. He soothed the skin with his tongue and worried it with his lips. "Oh shit, Sam." She whined as he filled his hands with her bra covered breasts. His fingers quickly found her hardened nipples, and he tweaked them mercilessly through the sheer lace of her bra.

"Beg me, Darlin…beg me to fuck my pretty little pussy." He commanded.

"You can fuck me later. I need your mouth on my…on your pussy now, Sammy." She whimpered.

"But there are so many other places I want to put my mouth first, Darlin. I will suck that sweet pussy until you're screaming my name, but first…tell me something…are your titties achin' Darlin'? They look so full…so very full, you want I should take care of that for you?"

Mercedes arched into her husband's chest, her breasts feeling fuller than ever at just the mention of their state. His deft fingers unhooked the closured holding her bra in place. "Fuck, Sammy…they hurt so bad." She moaned, amping up the want in her tone knowing what it did to him.

"Beg me baby…beg me to pound your pussy and drain your titties." Sam growled next to her ear.

She shook her head defiantly. "I don't have to beg, you're going to do it, but first you're going to eat my pussy just to make sure it is nice and juicy so you don't have to force your way in with that battering ram between your thighs. You are going to make me cum and cum over and over again then you are going to lay on your sexy back and I am going to ride that big dick of mine until you beg nicely to be allowed to suck my big titties dry." She retorted.

"Oh, you think I'm gonna be your bitch now, Darlin'." Sam snarled, making Mercedes flood her panties. He scooped her up and before she landed on the bed, he managed to rid her of the rest of her clothing, except her shoes. "Ut nuh, that ain't the way we're gonna play this game." He bared his cock and was inside her wet, tight, hot pussy before she could even bounce.

"Holy Fuck." She screamed as she was catapulted into orgasm. Sam made love to his woman fiercely and with wild abandon. He made her cum over and over and over again. The entire time he made her scream and cum, he barely sucked her breasts. Gently drawing just enough from her swollen tits to ease the ache, but not enough to truly empty them.

"Cum again for me, Darlin'. Cum for me." He groaned as their breath and sweat mingled. "Fuck, your pussy squeezes down so fucking tight." He gasped. "Squeeze as hard as you want, Kitten; you're nowhere close to making me cum. Your hot little pussy still has as a lot of work ahead of it." Then he proceeded to make his words a reality. He rolled Mercedes over, and took her from behind. His huge hand smacking the swells of her ass until he could see the red even through the chocolate of her skin, her cries of pleasure bouncing off the room's walls, testing the actual soundproofness of the luxury suite's ecologically friendly materials.

"Sammmm!" She whined. "Please, Please….Baby…please. Fuck…" She reached carefully under their moving bodies and gently grasped his balls. The sound of absolute pleasure that slipped from his throat was music to her ears. "You like that Sammy Baby." She rolled her fingers around his sac, her hand wet with her own juices as they leaked out and rolled down his balls. She massaged his testicles and made him groan. "Cum for me Baby…Cum for your Mercy."

As much as he wanted to continue to torment her, everything felt just too good, too right. Her walls were so very wet and velvety and they were clenching and releasing around him so tightly. Her hips were rocking back the rhythm a counterpoint to his thrusts leaving her fuller longer, and him encased almost without end. The slap of his skin against hers echoed through the room as the drum beat behind the music of her sighs and screams and his own grunts and groans. Even the sight of her chocolate skin flushed with passion and desire, all for him…pressing against his own flushed barely tan in comparison white skin that was made enflamed by and for her alone. There was not a single sense he possessed that wasn't begging for release, not a single cell in his being that wasn't crying out for him to explode, so that is just what he did. Gripping Mercedes' ass so tightly that one could read his fingerprints in the bruises he left behind, Sam filled her clasping, clenching, cumming pussy with his load as he screamed her name to the heavens.

Sam rolled to the side as he collapsed. He pulled Mercedes closer and nuzzled her neck gently. Mercedes marshaled her energy, what little she had left, and pressed a passion filled kiss to the soft pink lips of her lover. "I so need water right now, and you've killed me. I literally cannot muster the energy to even roll over, let alone walk out to the mini-fridge."

"Yeah, and know what's worse…we have 9:30 reservations at Gary Danko's." Sam sighed tiredly.

"Oh you sonanabitch." Mercedes said in a very passable FES imitation. "Please tell me it is like five something now, and I can catch a nap before I have to make myself look all glamorous."

Sam lifted his head just high enough to see the clock on the bedside table. "I could say that…but I'd be lyin'. Its six fifteen. You can catch maybe 30 mins. But if you leave off all the makeup goop that you don't need anyway…you can have an hour."

Mercedes gave it a long moment of thought. "Or, we could shower together, save some time…save some water…"

Sam moaned at the thought of Mercedes all slippery and wet in the shower and felt himself beginning to harden. He shook his head both in negation of her suggestion and to clear his thoughts. "Nope, the second I get you in that shower, I will be inside you again, and we will miss our dinner reservations. I want you well fed and well rested tomorrow. Hell, I want you to just plain keep your strength up for tonight."

"Oh you're gonna need your strength too, Mr. Evans. After all…you're gonna need it once you get your surprise." She taunted seductively. "So what am I gonna need to be so well rested for tomorrow?"

Sam smiled. "I suppose I can tell you know. Tomorrow morning, we're going to sail over to Alcatraz and tour the island."

The grin that split Mercedes face was as bright as the sun coming through the room's windows. "For real. Shut the front door. I've always wanted to go through there. Think we'll see any ghosts." She hopped up on her knees, bouncing excitedly.

"I know, I remember. If we see any ghosts, all you'll see is my dust. Cause this southern boy don't fool up with no damn ghosts." Sam shivered.

"So if we see a ghost, a ghost of an evil convicted criminal, you're gonna just dip to the left and leave me there?" Mercedes scoffed. "Real big, brave husband you are."

"Oh please…Mercedes, I may be white…but you aren't. You see a ghost, and you'll smoke me out the door." Sam shot back. "It's like that only Dave Chappelle joke, 'black folk see people running away from something, they just turn and start running too. It's only after they are safely away or out of breath that they finally stop and ask, Man…what were we running from?" He said in his very best Chappelle impersonation.

"Boy, a…I done told you to stop trying on the Dave Chappelle's and the Samuel L. Jacksons…though your 'Snakes on a Plane' one isn't too bad. B…alright, I'll give you that I'm probably gonna be the first one running if something pops freaky-deaky pops off, but it has nothing to do with the color of my skin. C…well I don't think I have a c, but since I can't nap, I might as well get up and get started deciding which outfit to wear tonight…Gary Dankos…" She muttered as she stood and headed to the front room, grateful that since Sam hadn't bothered to remove her heels she didn't have to touch the hotel room floor. She brought her dress bag into the bedroom of the suite and unpacked her dresses and the lingerie that went with each. Still naked, she returned to the front room of the suite and brought in her toiletries bag and her makeup case.

For a long moment she stood assessing her dress choices. She got so deep into her decision making that she didn't notice Sam leave the bedroom. He came back in with a navy blue suede jeweler's box about as long and width of a sheet of paper, but several inches deep, wrapped in beautiful silver paper with a large purple bow. "Why don't you wear the one that will go best with this?" he suggested quietly.

"What? Sam?" Mercedes said as she took the package from him and sat on the bed. Her face was a study in surprise and joy.

"Well, when your birthday came, you were so heavily pregnant; you said you didn't even want to think about your birthday. But I couldn't not get you something, especially when your birthstone was everywhere. So I got you this and I hope that you are ready to celebrate your birthday now." He babbled endearingly.

Mercedes gave Sam a huge kiss. She didn't apologize for all the times she bit his head off when she was pregnant. He'd known it was coming and had planned accordingly. There were days when Sam magically made strawberry milkshakes appear out of thin air. Besides, they were parents now and their four little ones made all the mood swings and temper tantrums totally worth it in Sam's book, so he wouldn't have accepted her apology if she had decided to offer one. Before the kiss could escalate too close to the point of no return, Mercedes turned her attention back to the package in her hand. She quickly stripped it of its wrappings, and opened the box to find a gorgeous amethyst and diamond necklace. The necklace was comprised of a collar of one carat oval cut amethysts, and a large pendant that boasted a five carat amethyst center stone surrounded by seven other single carat oval amethysts, each one separated by a half carat diamond. All the stones were set in a platinum setting, and it came with earrings that each looked like smaller versions of the pendant. "Oh Sam, it's beautiful…" She breathed.

"So, you like it…I mean enough to wear it tonight?" he asked.

"Of course. And you know what, I couldn't think of why I was packing my purple suede heels I wore at the bachelorette party, but every time I took them out, I ended up putting them right back in. I can wear them and the black dress and they will be the perfect showcase for the jewelry." She said happily.

"Darlin' all those things don't hold a candle to how beautiful…if anything they will just help to showcase how beautiful and sexy you are." Sam said sincerely. "I'd better let you get started getting dressed…I should unpack anyway."

Mercedes kissed him and soon the room was caught up in a whirlwind of showering and moisturizing and hair and makeup. She showered and lotioned with shea and cocoa butter before slipping into her black, purple and peacock sheer silk and lace balconette bra and thong panty set. She then cleansed and moisturized her face before she started with a sheer matte mousse foundation. Once she had blended the foundation down her neck and into her hairline, she brushed on a loose powder the same shade as her skin. With a deft hand she gave herself a full line of lashes, using the individual lashes tapered at her inner eye. She lined her eyes along the upper lash line with a slightly metallic charcoal kohl and her lower lash line in a stark black. Over that she blended a smoke along her lid, just to the crease. In the crease itself, she blended a metallic amethyst, out and into a smoky lavender under her brow. She blended the amethyst with the charcoal to create a deeper shade for her outer corners and when she was finished, she applied her mink oil mascara. She kept her blush simple a barely pink brown only a few shades lighter than her powder applied to the apples of her cheeks and blended back to flawless perfection. Her lips, she lined with a pearly brown lipstain, and blended that up to the fullest part of her lip. Over that she used a long wear lipstick in a pearly lavender sheer enough to let her natural color seem augmented not covered. She topped that with a sheer gloss that added shine, but no additional color. Her makeup done, she turned her attention to her hair.

She released the waist length curly tresses and assessed herself in the mirror. Mercedes wanted simplicity, yet she knew that she wanted to show off her birthday present as well. She brushed the curls back from her forehead, and gathered them back less than halfway to the crown of her head. She quickly pinned the hair up in such a way that it stayed back and yet allowed the hair, whether pinned back or free to cascade down her back. Happy with her hair and makeup, Mercedes carefully dusted her look and chest with tinted finishing powder to set the look, and washed her hands. She headed into the bedroom from the bath, and could hear Sam 'watching' TV.

Sam was showered and dressed in a charcoal gray William Fioravanti suit, with a dove gray shirt and a pale lavender tie and sitting on the chaise in the living room flipping through channels for over an hour when Mercedes stepped from the bedroom looking stunning in a Herve Leger LBD that had a second-skin silhouette that contoured her curves in a mouthwatering display of fashion, while the double buckle leather belt added edge and showed the world her post pregnancy body. The dress was a cap sleeve bandage dress that widened and tapered along Mercedes' curvy silhouette. It had a wide set V neckline that showcased her cleavage in such a way that even one of her gay male friends might have to check their chins for drool. The dress hit her mid knee and elongated her a bit. A feat that was helped along by her six inch platform stiletto heels. Her necklace and earrings drew the eye, not really to themselves, but more to the cleavage they rested against and the beautiful face they framed.

"My God, Darlin', you look…I…Beautiful just ain't strong enough." Sam whispered and whipped out his phone. A few moments later he smiled, "Mercy, how do you say this word?" He showed her the text Antonio had sent in response to his.

"Pulchritudinous." She told him with a little giggle.

"You look pulchritudinous." Sam told her proudly.

"Why thank you, dear husband…you are looking damn fine yourself." Mercedes said as she took in the way the suit's jacket contained his broad shoulders and strong ripped arms. Before she could make the suggestion that they skip dinner, the room's phone rang, and the concierge informed them that their limo was ready. Mercedes grabbed her small black, purple and peacock clutch, and Sam escorted her down to the car. They arrived at the restaurant and were seated quickly. All around them they heard the whispers. Many were speculating as to whether or not it really was who they thought it was. All those who saw them were rendered breathless in the face not only of the sexy songstress and her handsome husband but in the love between them that was almost palpable.

When he made the reservations, Antonio had taken care to prepay for the five course meal for two, and he added a bottle of Jacques Selosse, Sous Le Mont 2013, a French champagne for toasting. He'd also added a bottle of Mersault white burgundy. Kurt had assisted him in knowing Mercedes' favorite type of wine. Sam was unconcerned with wine; he could take it or leave it, so pleasing Mercedes would see them both happy. When their waiter arrived, Mercedes chose to begin her meal with Dungeness crab salad with avocado mousse, mango, hearts of palm, and madras curry vinaigrette, while Sam chose to start with risotto with lobster, gulf shrimp, Shimeji mushrooms, corn and roasted tomatoes. They shared their appetizers happily allowing the other to taste the explosion of flavors that comprised their first course.

Unable to contain his happiness, Sam raised a glass of champagne to his beautiful bride. "You are my heart, my soul and the very reason I draw breath. I thank God every moment of everyday for bringing you into my life and then bringing you back into my life. You've given me hope when I was forlorn; you've given me love when I couldn't even love myself. Thank you for our life together, thank you for gifting me with the four most beautiful babies that the world has ever seen…even if they don't get to actually see them. I love you Mercedes Ariella Jones-Evans, it seems like I've love you forever and I know I will love you 'til time ends."

As their waiter arrived for their fish and seafood course selections, Mercedes thanked goodness for waterproof makeup. "Thank you, Sam." She whispered quietly leaning over the table to press a soft kiss to his lips. Neither couple heard the man at the table behind her swear, or his wife turn to see what caused it only to curse as well. She sat back in her seat and looked again at the menu. She eventually chose the seared sea scallops with spring onion soubise, melted leeks and king trumpet mushrooms, while Sam went with the roast Maine lobster with potato puree, chanterelle mushrooms, corn and tarragon. Again, the meal was shared as they ate the food and toasted it with champagne and wine. Their third course saw them sharing seared filet of beef with Yukon potatoes, Swiss chard, shallot marmalade and bordelaise butter and guinea hen breast with ricotta dumplings, fava beans, peas and porcini mushrooms. The cheese course was a selection of farmhouse and artisanal cheeses presented tableside. They ordered another bottle of wine, a Moscatto, for dessert and shared Creme Fraiche cheesecake with berries, spiced pecans and blackberry sorbet and warm Louisiana butter cake with peaches, huckleberry sauce and vanilla bean ice cream.

By the time they left the restaurant, leaving their waitstaff a hefty tip, in addition to the one Antonio had added to the prepayment, Sam and Mercedes were satisfied and happy as far as food was concerned, but unsatisfied in other ways. The made out like teenagers, in the limo. When they weren't kissing, Sam was finally explaining to Mercedes his reasoning for teasing her breasts so much earlier. The chocolate mounds were heavy and full, bubbling over the neckline of her gown. Thankfully she had thought to add bra shields when she dressed, because she was leaking heavily now and her arousal only made it worse. "When we get back to the room, you're going to go into the bedroom, hang up that sexy fucking dress, take off your bra, and lay on your back on the bed. As soon as you've done that…oh Darlin' fuck I'm hard as a rock just thinking about it…I'm gonna come in there and fuck your big, swollen tits. I'm gonna fuck 'em and then shoot all over them and I bet your honey sweet titmilk and my cum are gonna taste delicious as you lick your beautiful titties clean."

Mercedes could only moan in want and need. She was a fierce and faboulous diva, and yet when Sam got into these dominant, 'ain't shit' moods, she found herself falling deeper and deeper in love and lust with him. "Ooohhh Sam… but…"

"Butt is exactly where I'm going next. After your titties are clean, I'm gonna make a meal out of that pretty little pussy of yours, and then we're gonna hit the shower so I can fuck that amazing ass of yours." Sam told her. "Then maybe…maybe I'll let you sleep."

He didn't. Sam and Mercedes saw the sun rise, as they moved together on the king size bed in the hotel room. Their screams of delight and passion greeting the sun as surely as it greeted the earth. Their screams of delight and passion greeting the sun as surely as it greeted the earth. They received a wakeup call from Antonio and ten minutes later another from Monica at around 10:30. While Mercedes showered, Sam ordered their breakfast from room service. She came out freshly scrubbed, and together they shared a selection of breakfast pastries and meats and talked over their coffees. Once he had rolled the room service cart back into the hallway, he took a moment to lock Mercedes' jewels in the room's safe. Then he showered and dressed for their morning activities.

Once again Sam found himself flipping through channels and paused when he saw himself and Mercedes on screen. "It would seem like the DIVA is back, the maternity leave is over. All others must quake in their boots. Ms. Mercedes Jones stepped out in style in San Francisco with her husband, comic guru, Sam Evans, for their first anniversary celebration. Ms. Jones was gorgeous in a stylish, Herve Lerger little black bandage dress. She was wearing a small fortune in amethysts, and that cleavage was clearly its own accessory." The male reporter ad-libbed with a smirk of appreciation. "According to fellow diners at the exclusive Gary Danko restaurant, the couple was very much in love and shared a six hundred bottle of champagne toasting each other and their four month old quads. Ms. Jones-Evans, as she is now legally known, looked amazing for having given birth to natural quadruplets in March. Congratulations to the happy couple, and best wishes for many, many more years together. Isn't it nice to see a happy marriage in Hollywood, Gina?"

The female contributor wasn't as happy as her counterpart to report on the story. "Oh please, that marriage is a real as her backside. Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans are at best old friends who married because she wanted to have children without ruining her 'good girl' image. I mean look at him. He is clearly a ten and without her voice and her surgically altered figure, she is only a three or a four tops. If she even had those kids…she probably just hired a surrogate, and paid her to have that litter, but if she had those kids, I'm sure they are going hungry, silicone isn't very nourishing. Her dress was entirely too tight, she should have gone up at least two dress sizes, but then again I doubt a real designer makes anything that she could fit…maybe she should return to shopping at Catherine's or Lane Bryant. And what kind of message is she sending to young women when she wears her dress cut that low."

Sam grabbed his cell phone, he was determined to set that bitch straight only to find that someone had beaten him to it. Even as he was telling Antonio to get the number for that studio, he heard Puck's voice coming from the TV. The show's producers quickly put up a picture of Puck attending an awards show with Mercedes. "Damn, Gina, and you wonder why I never called you again. You have to be the hatingest broad on tabloid TV. I'm gonna save you though, cause even though you are a word I can't say cause I'm holding my goddaughter, it's better for me to do the whole defending my friend's honor, rather than us letting Santana handle you though she did say that she would be handling your unfounded accusations on her show tonight. Now for the last five years, ever since I admittedly hit it and quit it, you've been getting closer and closer to legally actionable words when it comes to Mercedes Jones. Today, you officially crossed the line. In case you didn't notice your broadcast partner trying to shut you up, it was because he is smart enough to know you don't mess with one New Direction with making the rest of us rise up, ESPECIALLY not the heart and soul of the group. Sam and Mercedes aren't faking shit. Those two have been in love since Prom Night 2012, that marriage is real as hell, if you don't believe me, find out what hotel they are in and interview whoever is in the rooms around them. I bet you at least one of them complained to management about the banging going on. Hell, ask Sammyboy's little bro…Stevie has walked in on them more times than any other soul. He swears that he needs therapy from seeing his big bro's naked ass so often. The babies are Mercedes' she not only gave birth to them, she breastfeeds them; and they are all kinds of plump and healthy… so you can shut that surrogate and that silicone shit down. Though there is nothing wrong with that. Our friend Rachel was born thanks to a surrogate and our friends Kurt and Justin have in the past and are currently beginning to utilize one to add to their family again. You are just mad, cause when Mercedes caught you going down on me and Roland Stone in her limo after the Grammies a few years ago, she 'bout snatched you bald. You know what though I want to thank you. You were the catalyst for getting that asshole out of her life for good. You were just a means to an end. Oh and Gina, if you want a relationship with a quality dude like me or like Sam…well not either of us cause we are both so taken, stop trying to find it on your back and on your knees…Oh and eat something, being able to count your ribs and your vertebrae ain't cool, it ain't sexy and it sure ain't healthy. And by the way, your producers are on their way to tell you that you're fired, 'cause Quinn Fabray, Ms. Jones Personal Attorney, she is one of us and in the immortal words of OutKast… 'you know her lawyers stay down'."

Puck's call ended with an abrupt click. Sam was rolling on the couch laughing at the look of absolute fury and humiliation on the Gina chick's face. He had been so enjoying the bitch's set down at the hands of the ignoble Puck, that he hadn't even noticed Mercedes enter the room. "I told Puck to let that girl alone. I keep telling him, she is only sipping on haterade because she made her way up the ladder on her back and on her knees. She is just so jealous of women who get through on talent and intelligence that she just can't stand it." She shook her head gently tossing her curls. "Well, are we ready?"

Sam looked at his wife and he couldn't believe how amazing she really was. She was beautiful inside and out. Then he got distracted by her outside. Mercedes beautiful face was clear of her usual glamour look; instead she looked as fresh faced as she had back in high school. Just shiny, glossy lips and a little hint of mascara. Her curly hair was pulled back by a wide fuchsia head band but fought the restraint to curl lovingly around her face. She was wearing a fuchsia jersey V necked tunic that has an asymmetrical hem that at its longest point fell to her mid-thigh. The Tunic had floral embroidery down her right side, and the v neckline was deep enough that she had added an ivory scoop neck tank top under it. The ivory top was the same color as the largest of the flowers in the embroidery and the color of her Capri length leggings. Her small little feet were shod in some bright fuchsia, peep toe wedges with what looked like hot pink snake skin wrapped around the wedge.

Her pedicured toes peeping from the front made Sam think of their three thirty romp that morning which had begun with Mercedes telling him that if he wanted to suck on something he could go suck her big toe, because the Café Lechè was closed. She had been surprised as hell when he did it. They had both been surprised as hell when they liked it. Sam shook off those thoughts as he felt his tired body beginning to respond to the memory. "You look way too well rested for as many times as you attacked me last night." He teased pressing a kiss to her temple.

Mercedes laughed as she picked up a glaring hot pink leather hobo bag with a huge bow on one side, "Yeah, it was me attacking you. You were the one who went all cave man. 'It will taste delicious when you're licking your boobs clean.'" She mocked.

"A…I was right and it was hot as hell watching you lick my cum and your milk off your own tits, B…don't act like you don't like it when I go all drill sergeant on you, I've felt panties in a broken rinse cycle that weren't as wet as your panties when I pulled them off you last night. And C…don't call them boobs…they are far too beautiful and too noble for that…they are breasts, tatas, tetonas, titties, tits, not boobs." He lectured as he grabbed a hoodie and a windbreaker before he led her from their room.

They spent the next six hours touring San Francisco and Alcatraz. The San Francisco City Tour began with a drive along the famous waterfront for views of San Francisco Bay and Alcatraz Island. They made photo stops at the Golden Gate Bridge, Golden Gate Park and Twin Peaks. Mercedes stood in Sam's arms on one of the city's iconic cable cars as they were driven through Chinatown, and along Fisherman's Wharf. They toured Victorian homes and the Palace of Fine Arts. They stopped at North Beach and Presidio National Park then they took a ferry ride where they were treated to awe-inspiring views of Alcatraz and the Pacific Ocean.

After the ferry ride to Alcatraz Island, they got to take a walking tour of the "Cell Block". This former federal penitentiary was also known as "The Rock" which had housed gangsters such as Al Capone (Scarface) and Machine Gun Kelly. They walked through the prison guided less by the tour guide and more by the streaming audio tour. They learned all about the famous escape from Alcatraz, the prison's notorious inmates and much more on their tour.

Then they had an hour and half long cruise of the bay around the storied island. On the ferry to the island Mercedes was wonderfully grateful that Sam had brought her favorite of his hoodies for her to slip into as the temperature on the water was far cooler than she had expected. The temperatures in the prison were even worse. The cold inside the prison was bone deep and only served to make the 'haunted' prison seem even more so. They did sign autographs for their tourmates at the beginning of the day and those fans were kind and courteous thereafter. Several of the women voiced their displeasure with the word of Gina Morelli, the tabloid journalist, and her vile spewing.

Mercedes calmed them all gently. "You know, my Grandmother always told me that if a person is casting false aspersions upon you, then chances are they are trying to paint you with their own sins. We have to just hope that Ms. Morelli will find happiness so that she can let go of all the hate and jealousy." That quote hit the blogosphere before she could turn and kiss her husband. Within moments Gina Morelli couldn't get a job writing a gossip column in Outer Asscrackistan. While Mercedes overall approval rating, and somehow even Sam's who had just stood there beaming at the sweet soul his wife showed to the world, skyrocketed.

Sam never told a soul that in reality he was laughing because he knew that there was a time when Mercedes would have reveled in taking that skinny heifer to the carpet herself, rather than letting Quinn and Santana have all the fun.

And fun they had. Quinn had filed an injunction which precluded Gina Morelli from even speaking Mercedes' name. She had also filed a suit suing the broad for slander, and defamation of character. Santana's fun was louder and it was a lot more public. During her show, she showcased pictures of Mercedes Jones as far back as she could get her hands on, which with the help of Edith Jones was all the way back. "Surgically enhanced figure, my perfect, heart shaped ass. I went to school with Mercedes from fourth grade 'til graduation. The first day I met the broad she already had all three of the things she later became famous for… that voice, that ass and those tatas. She was the only girl in our fourth grade class with a B-cup." Shot of Mercedes' fourth grade school picture. She clearly already was wearing a regular bra, not a training apparatus like most wore at that age. "Hell, her mother was kind enough to provide me with a baby picture that I can share with you. Here is Mercedes Jones, getting her first parent given bath; she already had the beginnings of what has become known all the world 'round as 'dat ass'. So little Ms. BJ Morelli…oh yeah, see, I know all about you…Angelina Morelli, of Trenton New Jersey, called Gina, because you have a mother and an aunt with the same first name…graduated at the bottom of your class at Chambersburg High class of 2016, dubbed BJ Morelli by MA Plum-Kloughn, your class' valedictorian. Yet, by some miracle you managed to get into college at Trenton State. Where you managed to graduate without ever having passed a class not taught by a heterosexual male. You've also never gotten any position where you interviewed with a woman or a gay guy, or with a panel including even one female or homosexual male. Word in the biz is that you had your last job, the one you lost this morning, only because you honey trapped the head of the network." The smile she gave the camera was colder than ice and would have done any apex predator anywhere proud.

"Anywho, you eventually ran across Mercedes on a red carpet, where she didn't even deign to acknowledge your existence, and yeah it was because she thought you looked less like an actual reporter and more like the porno version thereof. She thought you were a joke. Your pathetic form of revenge was to live up to your high school nickname with her friend and her ex, who was trying to worm his way back into her life at the time. The only reason you even got the time of day from Puck was because he straight up wanted Stone gone permanently. Because Noah Puckerman hadn't touched a silicone boob, and I'm quoting here, 'since he dated Lauren Zizes back in the day and realized how much better the real, big ones feel'. In fact according to Puck, you slobber too much and if your sound effects got any faker he'd have had to check for a sound track. Afterall, no one sounds the same swallowing his boner as they do swallowing that pencil nub in Stone's pants. End Quote. So Ms. Morelli…I'd say please crawl back under whatever rock you crawled out of, but according to the citizens of Chambersburg area of Trenton…they are trying to get rid of the Morellis that they have…they don't want you back."

Sue Sylvester didn't watch tabloid shows. But she did watch Santana Lopez, every single episode. By the end of Santana's rant, Sue had done a little digging and what she found pissed her off. Less than an hour later she had written her rant for her syndicated column, 'How Sue Cs it'. If Gina Morelli thought the rant Santana Lopez had dedicated ten minutes of her precious air time to was bad…if she thought that Puck's defense that morning had forced her to the edges of even tabloid journalism, it was nothing compared to Sue's column. Sue first just compared A picture of Mercedes Jones in full Cheerio regalia, to a high school picture of Angelina 'Gina' Morelli. It was very easy to see who had had implants and who hadn't. Then Sue followed with Mercedes' transcripts with those of Gina Morelli's; side by side the difference was clear. It was only augmented by Mercedes list of accomplishments dating all the way back to the very first sectionals she had taken part in as a member of the New Directions. Gina's only accolade in high school was the student's unofficial superlatives that one of the coaches kept a copy of all the way back to 1992 when some industrious students had first begun committing them to paper. Her claim to high school fame was being select both 'Person voted most likely to get an incurable STD' and 'Person voted most wished to get an incurable STD'.

By the time Mercedes and Sam had finished their tour of Alcatraz and the Bay City, the entire thing had taken on a life of its own. Even Lauren had been asked about it. Granted her comment was a simple, 'skinny biotches be cray-cray…I think it's the vitamin deficiency or something'. However the tour had run a little long so by the time Sam and Mercedes returned to their suite, they only had enough time to get ready for dinner. They had no clue how big the hulabaloo had gotten while they were enjoying their day. Sam had informed Mercedes on the ride back to the hotel that since their anniversary was actually on a Sunday, and the only decent restaurant that would be open was semi-formal, they would be going to the 'really, really boushie joint' that evening.

She raced through her preparations, showering off the city and Alcatraz grime, and lotioning her skin 'til it glowed. Her makeup she kept far more simple than the night before and yet no less dramatic. She paired a simple smoky eye with bright lighter wine colored lip. She managed to curl all of her hair into a complicated figure eight shaped chignon at the back, leaving her face completely bare. With Monica's assistance, Mercedes lingerie for the evening was one person donable. She and Monica had already arranged the ties of the Agent Provocateur damson corset, so as she got dressed, Mercedes pulled up her thigh high silk stockings, and did up the front busk hooks of her black laminated satin corset. She carefully attached the suspenders to the stockings and pulled on her barely there wisp of lace boy shorts. Mercedes slipped her feet into her Lanvin layered satin pumps.

Clad in lingerie and heels, Mercedes looked like a glamorous Pinup model as she walked back into the bedroom and climbed into her full length, strapless silk chiffon over organza, slightly retro, A-line evening dress. The bodice was sheer black beaded silken lace over a natural colored silk. It had a beautiful scalloped neckline, which was overflowing with Mercedes bountiful, and heavily swollen breasts. Mercedes had expressed in desperation in the shower, but that was in no way a real solution for her. Her hands were just too small and her breasts too big. Sam had forbidden her from bringing her Medela with her, assuring her that he would empty her breasts for her, and he had the night before, but the day had not been conducive to his method of breast draining. She shook off the thought, and simply admired the way she looked in the dress. She picked an almost invisible pieced of lint off the black taffeta skirt of her dress. Mercedes put on her 'push gift' which Sam hadn't been able to give her until the day after the quad's christening. Her necklace and earrings were a platinum scroll work setting that held sixteen one carat aquamarines, the quad's birthstone, in each necklace and four of the stones in each matching earring. Sam had also given her two beautiful platinum, diamond and aquamarine rings. He said that she could wear them on her right hand and one day when Payne and Patrick needed engagement rings for their chosen loves, perhaps they would like those. As she gathered her things in her light cream colored clutch, she headed into the suite's living room where Sam sat looking ruggedly handsome in his Armani tux.

They, once again, took a limo to their dinner at La Folie, again sharing two bottles of wine and a magnum of champagne. They had an amazing five course meal, picking different things and sharing them happily. Mercedes picked a salad for her first course choosing heirloom tomato and burrata salad with balsamic caviar, shallot vinigerette. While Sam chose the soup, Brentwood corn soup with Maine lobster, pickled ramps and basil oil, to be exact. They both preferred the salad, but the soup was very good. Somehow Sam talked her into trying warm pig feet, sweetbread and lobster terrine on a lentil salad with bacon and hazelnut vinaigrette. She got her revenge with the sautéed burgundy snails in pernod lemon butter, parsley, bone marrow gratin. Though they enjoyed the selections, they quickly agreed that they wouldn't be bothering Nora to attempt to recreate either of them.

For their fish and shellfish course Mercedes chose lobster and mushroom Risotto with leeks and lobster broth. Sam selected seared day boat scallop and sautéed sweetbreads smoked butterball potato and leek puree, bacon vinaigrette. Those both went over a lot better than the appetizers. The next course was the poultry and meat course. Trio of rabbit (loin, rack and braised leg with spring vegetables, garlic, thyme and rosemary natural jus, was Sam's pick. While Mercedes went far less adventurous and chose Le Boeuf certified Angus beef tenderloin, braised beef short rib, and wagyu burger with sauce bordelaise. La Folie combined their cheese and dessert courses. They were first presented with a selection of artisan cheeses, and then Mercedes picked the sunset warm bittersweet chocolate fondant with chocolate ganache, crème anglaise, brandied dried fruits. Sam's choice was lighter and yet complimented Mercedes' perfectly, early spring strawberries lemon olive oil cake with green tea panna cotta, olive oil shortbread, strawberry ice cream.

Over dessert, Mercedes quietly asked Sam a question that had been pressing on her mind all day, "Why did you feel the need to plan such an extravagant weekend…do you think I need this kind of thing to be happy?"

Sam shook his head and gave her a small smile. "I know that you don't Darlin'. Even as the world's biggest diva, I still see the same girl who knew how to have the biggest fun for four on the five or ten dollars my parents could afford to give us for a day out of the hellhole with the twins. But see I remember back then, thinking how much more you deserved. You deserved the fancy dinners and evening shows of the newest releases…but back then I couldn't afford to give you even half of what you deserved. Now, I have a job that pays me more than we need to live…even with the quads, I have a hobby that pays me three or four times what my job pays…Now I can afford to treat you like you've always deserved. I know that we won't always be jetting off to have large, extravagant dinners and such, but for the big things, oh you can bet that we'll be doing them up big." He got up and walked around the small table, unconcerned about making any kind of scene and he pulled her from her chair and into his arms. He poured all the love and joy he felt for her into his kiss and was overjoyed to feel it all returned in equal measure.

They danced off the heavy meal at Absinthe, enjoying many of the club's delicious cocktails before returning to their room, drunk and horney. They spent the rest of the night making love, however, unlike the night before, Sam was the one following orders not taking them. Granted the orders that he followed still had him dominating his partner, but a good time was had by all.

Until the early morning, when Mercedes awoke at eight fifteen, her breasts swollen and achy, her ribs being poked and prodded by the boning in her corset. Sam had loved seeing the corset still on her; riding her hips, failing to restrain her breasts, titillating his skin as he pressed against her; so he'd talked her into keeping it on all night. She carefully extricated herself from Sam's arms. She headed into the shower and had a moment of insight. Being careful not to wake Sam, Mercedes pulled out her husband's surprise. She headed back into the bathroom and poured herself into the Wonder Woman costume. It fit like a second skin, and the thigh high red and white boots felt both comfortable and yet sexy. She put on the non crotchless blue star spangled tap pants that had come with it. Mercedes painted her lips red, and placed the circlet on her crown, and marched into the bedroom. She assumed the proper pose and stared down at Sam until he awoke.

"Holy shit…by all the gods and fucking beautiful goddesses of Themyscira…am I dreamin'?" he drawled his accent still thick with sleep as he slowly came awake.

Mercedes shook her head. "I hope that we don't have any plans for today."

Sam shook his head as his eyes devoured her, "No, I thought we'd have a lazy Sunday…sleep in…make love."

Mercedes nodded determinedly. She returned to the closet and got out his gift. "Well, I happen to know that the Alternative Press Expo is in town this weekend. Why don't you open this? If you want to go, we can, if not we'll I'm sure that we can amuse ourselves here." Sam tore into the Justice League wrapping paper, to find his Green Arrow costume. Mercedes pulled his collectible 'Arrow' bow and quiver from her garment bag, thankful yet again that it hadn't been damaged during the flight. She handed it to him as she saw the war on his face. "Sam, if you want to go, we can go and look around for a few hours, and come back and maybe have a little roll play fun here."

His decision made, Sam took a quick shower and poured himself into the 'Arrow' based Green Arrow costume. He stuck his wallet and phone in Mercedes' blue tote bag, and before they could even stop for breakfast he had dragged her from the room. They did get breakfast on their way to the convention center. Sam was in heaven, filled with underground comic authors and artists. It was a comic nerd's mecca…at least until people figured out who they were. For the first time, it was Mercedes shuttled to the side in favor of Sam by the autograph mob. She didn't mind. She found it enlightening to be on the other side, and to see Sam getting all the accolades. They stayed only for a couple of hours, though they almost got thrown out not long after they got there.

Sam had noticed that Mercedes breasts were so full that they were making her very uncomfortable, so he dragged her into a bathroom, locked the door and proceeded to drain her dry, even as he used one hand to muffle her screams and his cock to cause them. However, as he reached his own completion, he dropped his hand from her mouth and used it to steady her hips for his wild thrusts. Her screams drew a crowd and when they opened the door, Security was waiting. Their cover was broken when one of the security guards recognized Mercedes. "Guess that Morelli chick was all kinds of wrong." He muttered only to have to explain his comment, completely shattering their cover.

Fortunately no charges were pressed, though the story was leaked very quickly. The only pictures anyone had were PG-13 at best though, so scandal was averted. The tale itself wasn't even all that embellished in the retelling. Mercedes thought she would die of embarrassment when she heard it being discussed that afternoon on the radio news they heard in the cab on their way back to the hotel. Fortunately, the show's host, Big Tig, was a friend and he started asking all his cohorts, and callers what was the most embarrassing place they had ever been caught. The stories seemed to take everyone's minds off Mercedes and Sam.

The stories even managed to take Mercedes mind off her own acute humiliation. However, loosing that area of focus left her with little to focus on besides what would happen when they reached their room. She had thankfully managed to grab Sam's hoodie as he dragged her from their hotel room that morning, but her costume was so short that it really looked as if she were wearing nothing under the faded red, hooded sweatshirt that smelled so very strongly of her husband. Well, nothing other than the red hooker boots. That gave her an idea for another time. But for today, Mercedes was considering the accessory that Sam had insisted on buying her at one of the few collectible booths at this smaller more indie con. She looked over at Sam, "When we get back to the room, you know how last night you said it was my show, but really you ran shit…" she whispered quietly.

"You like it when I run shit." Sam murmured running his hand up her bare thigh.

"Yes, I do…but today…I'm Wonder Woman, so I'm gonna run shit today." She said sternly.

Sam smirked at Mercedes. As much as he loved being in control in the bedroom, seeing her get so in touch with a comic book character was definitely turning him on…a lot. But he knew her well enough to know that if they were gonna role play, then he would have to be in character too. "Alright, Darlin' but I should probably warn you, Oliver Queen is no boy scout. He is stubborn, and rebellious and a total trouble maker. It will take all Wonder Woman's Amazonian strength to keep him under his control."

Mercedes trembled at his words. Just the thought of the back and forth that it would take to dominate him was making her very glad that she had resisted the urge to come out in just the crotchless boy shorts she had purchased to go under the costume for the sexy play. "Honey, I'm the biggest Diva of our generation. I am so up to this challenge."

They arrived at the hotel and paid and tipped the cabbie. The doorman and hotel security managed to keep the horde of paparrazi back though they asked a million questions and tried more than once to surround the couple. Finally Sam had had enough. "ALRIGHT STOP!" he yelled, surprising everyone so much that they startled to a halt. "We are celebrating our first anniversary, now I'm sure that if you're married or have been married in the past, you know what this means. If you will leave us the hell alone so I can go and properly thank my former cheerleader of a wife for not only taking me to a comic book convention, but for actually allowing me to go in costume and dressing up herself, I will give you guys my entire lunch break Tuesday."

"You won't renege?" one bold brave soul yelled out.

"Man, I'm southern, my word is my bond." Sam replied.

As they all started moving away, Mercedes could only turn and stare in shock. "I'll check with Phillip and see if he can meet you to handle them…I can't believe that that worked." She said as Sam ushered them into the hotel lobby.

"For the most part, they are just trying to make a living. Yeah, we hate the intrusion, but they serve the public's needs. I wasn't bullshitting you in high school, I knew you would be crazy, paparazzi darling famous one day." He pressed the button to take them to their floor. "I always wondered what would happen if people treated the paps more like they do regular journalists…you know, let them know when you're available and you know be reasonable…guess now we will see if it works." Then as the elevator signaled their arrival at their floor, the entire set of his being changed, he was standing straighter, his spine ramrod stiff. "So Diana…how are things in the watchtower?"

Mercedes head spun at the swift change of subject and personality. She almost got pissed at his clearly losing his damn mind and calling her by some other broad's name, until she remember that Wonder Woman's name was Diana Prince. She thought quickly, remembering the name he had used for his character in the car. "As well as can be expected, Oliver." She quickly replied. She strode down the hallway, trying to make herself seem taller, and bigger than life. "Thank you for meeting me here. I needed to get away from the testosterone up there." She was frantically trying to remember things she had seen on that old Justice League cartoon she used to watch with Marcus when they were little.

"Hate to break it to you, Princess, but I've got an abundance of the stuff myself." Sam smirked as she let them into the room.

Putting her bag down on the chaise lounge, she removed the hoodie and stood in the iconic Wonder Woman pose. "Perhaps, but I find it less offensive in smaller doses." She returned.

Sam damn near bit a whole in his lip trying to keep not only in control, but in character. His eyes took her in from the shiny red tips of her heeled boots to the golden tip of the circlet she wore upon her hair. Her wrists were covered in wide golden cuffs, and her breasts were barely hidden behind the gold and red of her bodice. Sam bit back a groan and cleared his throat trying to come up with something to say that would move them into the bedroom. "So, What did you need with a lowly archer Diana?"

It was Mercedes turn to smirk. "Perhaps I have a quiver in need of your arrow, Oliver." She returned with a cheeky grin. "But of course, I cannot give up my powers…"

"That just means I can't bind your hands, Princess. But I've never really been into bondage anyway." Sam shot back.

"Oh, well that's too bad. You see that's why you are here rather than Bruce. For while you may not like bondage," Mercedes removed the golden lasso from the hook at her waist. "I do."

Sam's cock strained against his pants, as his moan ripped from his throat. "So give me the terms Princess, what are we talking about here?"

The smile Mercedes gave Sam was deliciously evil. "You, go in there, strip, you can keep your mask if you like, never was sure how hiding your cheek bones really hides your identity anyway, you will sit against the pillows and the head board and grab a hold of the two protruding wood detail pieces. When you have done as I asked, I will join you. Your hands will be bound to the bed with my lasso. You will have to trust in me to ensure both of our pleasure…and you will be compelled to tell the truth."

"Hold up…you really expect me to just let you tie me to the bed and do whatever the hell you want to me…when I know how you feel about men in general and me in particular. You'll note that you didn't consider Bruce for this, and you two have been dancing around each other for years. Why didn't you ask the Boy Scout?"

"Kal-El is far too 'all American' to allow a woman to drive, be it in a car or in the bed." Mercedes answered thanking God that Marcus hated Superman enough that pretty much all he called him was the Boy Scout, in the same slightly disdainful tone Sam had just used.

"True. So Bats would want to tie you, Supes would want to 'make love' to you…what about Jon or Jo'on?" Sam teased. He was almost positive that Mercedes had no idea who he had just mentioned, he couldn't wait to see how she handled it.

But Mercedes had a surprise in store for him. The more they played the more she remembered about the old cartoon. She might not be exactly right about the comic based details, but she did know who was in the Justice League with the main three. "Jon is a military man, same problem as Bruce and Jo'on is Martian, I have no desire to accidentally find that Themysciran and Martian DNA are compatible."

Sam gave her a small nod of pride. "And what if you should find that human and Themysciran DNA are compatible."

"Then of the human men I know, yours are the most acceptable traits. Now are we going to do this, or should I go and see if I can convince Flash to assist me?" She said sternly.

"Oh please, you don't have the patience to deal with Flash on the best day, and he would never cheat on Linda." Sam threw over his shoulder as he headed for the bedroom. "But remember Princess…I may let you have your way for round one, but your ass is mine for round two. And I mean that literally."

Mercedes shivered, but forced herself to wait. She gave him several minutes to undress and assume the position before she walked into the bedroom. Sam was exactly as 'Diana' had ordered 'Oliver'. With far more skill than Sam would have believed, Mercedes quickly hand his hands bound to the bed with the gold bull whip. Satisfied that he wouldn't be freeing himself without some difficulty, Mercedes stood back from the bed. She allowed her hands to find the side zipper to her costume and allowed it to hit the floor. She smiled at the look in Sam's eyes when he took in her red and gold strapless bra and blue spangled tap pants. The voluptuous diva removed those skimpy articles of clothing and stood before him in the gold circlet and cuffs and the thigh high red boots. Sam's erection went from hard, to able to pound nails into concrete in the span of a breath.

With a lascivious grin, Mercedes climbed back on to the bed. She straddled Sam's hips, and lowered her mouth to his. She ground her wet pussy against his cock, teasing the head with her entranced as she stole his breath in a deep, searing kiss. Leaning back, she stood up over him, once again taking Wonder Woman's stance. "Lean forward and lick me." she said commandingly though her voice was soft.

Sam looked up at his woman. He was so surprised how much she'd gotten into this, she was blowing his mind. "Well, Diana, if I do that, I'm gonna want a little tit for tat." He told her as he leaned forward slowly.

'Diana' smirked down at 'Oliver', and she quoted one of her favorite musicals. "Then I expect a lot of tat, for what I've got to give." Sam smiled in acknowledgement of the truth of her words. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her mons. He was unsurprised to find that her wetness extended up that far. He knew how long he had been hard, he could only imagine how long she'd been wet. As he licked his lips he realized that he also tasted his earlier orgasm mixed in with the honey sweet evidence of her desire. Sam went to work, licking and teasing Mercedes' wet heated flesh until she started to rock her hips against his face. Taking her swollen clit in between his soft lips, Sam sucked her hard, making the nerve bundle seem to pop out of her clitoral hood. Sam quickly pulled back as Mercedes body crashed to the mattress, shaking and shivering, her breaths coming in quaking pants as she came with startling ferocity. "Holy fucking Shit!" she growled when she could form coherent words again. "Did you just?"

"Like I was sucking a straw." Sam muttered with every bit of Oliver Queen's legendary arrogance. "I think you just gushed." He said looking down at the copious amounts of her fluids that had painted his chest.

"Fuck." She whispered.

"How do you think I feel, all that yummy Mercy Juice, and not a drop to drink." He pouted. "Now I believe that I held up my end of the bargain…Princess…your turn." He slipped back into his role.

Mercedes bit back a whine, she wanted to revel in the sensations of that orgasm just a little longer, but she knew that she was gonna have many, many more so she shook off the slight disappointment. She gathered her knees under her and crawled up Sam's legs. Rather than start immediately with a blow job, she kissed Sam deeply, tasting his lips and teasing his tongue. She nipped and nuzzled her way down his neck and left little bite marks along first his left collar bone and then his right. Using suckling little nips, she left minute hickeys from one shoulder down to his nipple. She laved and nibbled at the tidbit until it was as hard as a little pebble. Then she left another trail of small bite marks across his chest to the other and treated it to the same delightful treatment.

"Oh God," Sam mumbled when she finally lowered her head to his almost painful erection. She didn't engulf him immediately; instead she blew her breath against the trail of pre cum leaking from the hole at the apex of his long thick cock. Sam's head made a thunking sound as it fell back in pleasure and hit the headboard. "Please, Darlin', please suck me…shit suck…" before he could say another word, Mercedes engulfed him. Her warm, wet mouth snaked down his shaft. "FUCK!" he hissed as he proved that he'd been just as on edge his Angel of Mercy had been. He came with that one hissed word, pouring several hours of teasing and shared frustration down her throat.

Mercedes allowed Sam to cum, and when she left him stop spurting, she slid her mouth back out to the head. The naughty diva rolled her tongue over and around the orgasm sensitized flesh over and over. She licked and toyed with him until he cried out begging and pleading with her to stop, that it was just too much. Only when she was gratified that he was well and truly satisfied did Mercedes relent. Her teasing had served another purpose. After his explosion she had felt him begin to wilt, but her post orgasm tongue torture had brought him back to full attention. She quickly took full advantage of his state. Mercedes stood back up and lowered her hips into a squat, lined the tip of his erection with her dripping wet pussy and rapidly dropped herself down.

The screams of pleasure that tore from both husband and wife were uncontainable. Mercedes worked her hips, moving slowly at first. She knew that this ride would last a good long while, so she wasn't in any hurry. Slowly she worked her hips, it was a little weird at first, usually when she was on top she was kneeling over him and her center of gravity was entirely different. That night she rode him with thighs splayed wide, the heels of her boots digging into his hips, her dark chocolate brown eyes locked with his green, her small hands clutching his tied forearms for balance.

As she moved with almost torturous slowness, Sam eyes were moving up and down her body trying to see everything. He was desperately concentrating on the visual to keep himself under some semblance of control. As Mercedes arousal grew, her beautiful, milk laden breasts bounced and their heavy load started to leak out. Sam's mouth began to ache with the want, nay, the need to get his mouth on his woman's breasts. "Princess," he croaked. "Untie me…NOW!" the command was harsher than Sam really intended for it to be, but he was hanging onto his control by his fingernails, and the damn things weren't very long.

Mercedes knew that it was completely out of character how fast she moved to do his bidding, but she wanted his mouth on her just as much as he did, and she was never one to cut off her nose to spite her face. Her fingers shook a little as they flew up his forearms and deftly undid the knot. Before she could take a breath, Sam lifted her by her thighs, rearranged her so that she was astride his hips properly, her hard little clit rubbing the base of his big hard cock. Once she was feeling everything with the same intensity he was, he pulled her forward and latched on. Within seconds, Mercedes was tumbling head first into an orgasm that made her feel as though her head was going to pop off.

Sam moaned in passion and a pleasure so intense that it bordered on otherworldly. As he suckled, Mercedes moved her hips slowly enveloping and releasing his cock form the hot, wet confines of 'his pussy'. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, forcing her into another climax when her clit ground against his pelvis. Mercedes may have been the one on top, but Sam was now the one in control. He knew that he was no wear near ready to cum again, but he also knew that his wife gave new meaning to 'multi-orgasmic'…and he made her reach new heights that afternoon.

Mercedes collapsed against the bed. Her hips were a little angry at the way she threw herself back trying to escape the delicious torture that Sam was inflicting on her, but she accidentally played into his plans. Sam slid from inside her and stood quietly. He smirked as she rolled over; hoping to stop him from going back to what he'd been doing when she decided to run. He crossed to the bathroom, picked up a hand towel and pulled the travel sized bottle of lube and a couple of condoms out and returned to the bed. He sheathed his cock in latex and lubed it well. he grabbed Mercedes by the gorgeous swells of her hips and pulled her to him. Using the lube and his fingers, he patiently prepared her ass for his cock. When she could take three fingers comfortably, Sam withdrew his fingers, wiped them on the hand towel, and pulled Mercedes to him. Quickly he slid his cock deep inside her; not easing into her tight ass this time. No, this time Sam entered her ass with the same intensity of movement that Mercedes had used earlier when she had dropped her pussy down on his cock. The shock made her knees buckle and he caught her before she fell flat on the bed. He grabbed the pillow and propped it up under her plump ass making it stick up. She whimpered and her fingers curled into the bedding. Sam worried for a moment that he has hurt her, but his reassurance came in the form of another body shaking, head twisting Mercy-gasm. Seeing that she was enjoying it, he couldn't hold back any longer; he dug his fingers into her soft ass and slammed away watching her flesh jiggle as he fucked her tight hole. He loved the sight of his cock as it disappeared into her chocolate flesh. She turned around and begged him for more as he pounded her backdoor. Sam rode her ass hard.

"Fuck me harder, Baby, fuck 'dat ass' like you own it."

"Anything you want Darlin'." he said as he pulled out of her all the way, then slammed back in, repeating the motion harder and harder as she screamed under him. Nothing would stop him now; Sam wanted to fuck her sexy ass until she passed out. He was calling out her name and sweating profusely, but wouldn't slow down. He couldn't and didn't want to stop. He had dreamed of this for years, and now that it was really happening, Sam wouldn't be denied. Mercedes grabbed tightly onto the sheets as he ravaged her with a force that she had not felt in far too long and never in that entrance. She didn't know where he found the energy to keep going, but as she was rocked with orgasm after orgasm, she sure as hell wasn't complaining. Sam was deep inside her...so deep that she felt his thrusts in her chest. She couldn't believe that this was real and reveled in the moment as he took her.

"You like my hot ass don't you baby" she purred as he bucked inside of her.

"I love it Mercy, you feel so damn good baby." Sam moaned.

"So don't stop baby, give it all to me. Make me cum Sammy."

And that was the name that did it for him. He had always loved it when Mercedes call him that... and when she said it, he gave it his all reaching a spot that made her scream and tremble furiously. She came and he could see her creamy juices seeping out of her tight velvety core, as he still moved in and out of her. He whispered the naughtiest, nastiest things he could think of…and when he came it was with a roar so loud it drowned out Mercedes own scream of completion. Sam had waited for her and refused to allow his own release until she was satisfied. He finally pulled out of her, ripped off the condom and spilled his seed on her glistening ass. Sam thrust his clean dick fiercely into Mercy's pussy letting the intense aftershocks carry them both away. Finally, he fell down next to her almost out of breath. They were both exhausted and could barely find the energy to talk, but Sam still reached for her.

"This"…pant…"has to be"…moan…"the best fucking"…whimper …"anniversary"…pant… "ever." Mercedes gasped out, she could still feel her pussy clenching around Sam as his erection slowly faded away.

Sam dropped a tired kiss to her shoulder in agreement. "We are so not making those reservations." He murmured as he passed out.

They didn't. In fact, Monica, having read of the events at the indie-con, had already cancelled the reservations, pushed their check-out time and flight time back and arranged for a very late dinner to be delivered to their room around ten that night. Sam was having an appetizer of 'Leché au Natural', when room service arrived. Monica had ordered along Nora's guidelines for such late dining, so both Sam and Mercedes were able to enjoy further exxxplorations of Wonder Woman and the Green Arrow that night.

The next morning, Sam and Mercedes took their time repacking and had a glorious room service breakfast. They weren't rushed to make it to the airport, and when they arrived home, they were rested and happy and spent the entire afternoon playing with their children and enjoying their family. They caught up on all the news, including the fact that Stevie and Darla had spent the better part of the weekend in the guest house, and that Rico had stayed in one of the guest rooms because he and Tamicka had spent all of one evening talking. Of course, Rico then felt the need to tease Nadia for being so very loud and give Puck a fist bump for bringing the noise.

Tuesday, Sam returned to work and he kept his promise, spending his lunch hour fielding questions about the accusations Gina Morelli had made and the New Directions responses to it. Sam explained that he couldn't go too much into the history since P Diddy would kill him for spoiling the movie. Instead, he concentrated on making friends with the photogs. In the years to come that lunch would stand Sam in good stead with the paparazzi. They didn't harass the Jones-Evans clan the way they did other Hollywood families. In fact, often if they needed a quote from Sam or Mercedes, they would email Antonio who would forward the request to Sam. If he had an opinion on the subject, he would offer it. The photogs were even smart enough that if there was something in the underground about one of the NDs, they would give Sam the heads up. In return, the New Directions knew that if there was something they wanted rectified in the media, they could count on Sam's connections and good relationship with the paps to ensure that their side was heard by all.

A few weeks after their first anniversary, Mercedes and Sam were present, along with the bulk of the extended New Direction family and Rock stars, and sport stars, action stars and comedians, music's best and brightest from every genre partied with those rich enough to afford the cost of admission at the First Annual Combs, Hummel-Ryback, Jones, Puckerman, Winfrey Charity Gala. And the price of admission for the event was exceedingly high. Two thousand dollars a plate for dinner and another thousand for entrance into Kurt's eclectically designed club. The event was treated as a true 'EVENT'. There was a red carpet, and the Fashion Police were out in full force.

Mercedes looked amazing in the Posen origami bust gown. The cayenne color that she had been so unsure about looked like fire against the chocolate silk of her skin. Her hair was still a waist length mass of curls that was pulled up into what looked like a free, and yet was really a very well restrained updo that then allowed them to waterfall down her back. She used diamond and platinum chandelier earrings as her only jewelry, letting her abundant cleavage provide her main accessory. Her makeup played up her eyes, and her lips were painted a color almost the same as her dress. It was a daring, slightly retro look that she managed to rock so fiercely that it was discussed for weeks in the fashion media. She kept the slightly retro theme going with black fifty-era look pumps from Fendi, and pinup lingerie from AP. Sam looked like he should audition for the next James Bond, in a traditional black Armani tux with a normal tie and vest combo rather than a bow tie and cummerbund.

That night was Nadia's big introduction to the world. Puck was not a normal businessman. Through his connection with Mercedes and the years he served as her go to escort, he was considered the rockstar of the business world; made only more endearing by the 'American Dream Come True' nature of his rise to wealth. He had alluded to being of the market, and while they hadn't been hiding their relationship in anyway, the gala was to be Nadia's first real introduction to the public. The very nervous interior designer had put herself in Mercedes' hands when it came to her dress and shoes. Mercedes found her a berry red satin strapless floor length gown with duponi silk twist bow front and waist band dress from Lanvin. Her feet were pedicured and encased in rose gold colored metallic five inch stiletto sandals with a thin vamp, and two thin ankle straps. Puck rocked his Calvin Klein tux, with a charcoal shirt and only his love of Cedes had gotten him into a tie at her wedding…that evening, his shirt collar was unbuttoned, showing the world his platinum Star of David.

Quinn, while she was seeing Dr. JJ… wasn't really to the point yet where she wanted everyone to know about their relationship. So she walked the carpet alone, in an edgy Nina Ricci black silk taffeta cap sleeve gown with pleating at the sheer, deep V lace inset panel, extended peplum panels at back and a flowing trumpet skirt. She paired the dress with stick straight hair and bright red lips. Her feet encased in rather dear little Manolo Blanik black evening pumps with a silver beaded buckle detail on the front. Jeffery Rosenburg was in attendance, he was even the next one down the red carpet in a very nice, traditional black wool tux. The second they were both inside he took on the role of her escort.

Santana and Madison came down the red carpet together. Neither woman was willing to leave the other's side for convention or other peoples' stupidity. Madison looked amazing in a vintage Stella McCartney color blocked orange, white and black Tank gown. The dress was a stretch silk blend floor length tank gown with silk blush panel and black velvet back placket to bottom trim. Her back was almost completely bare thanks to the gown's cutout back. She her hair was a short riot of curls and threaded through with a beaded orange ribbon. If Madison looked beautiful, then Santana was sex on legs. Her dress was actually rather demure for the fiery Latina, at first glance. Her fire engine red jersey sleeveless gown was gathered at waist on one side. The neckline went completely up to her collar bone, and while one side had a tiny cap sleeve, the other was covered by a draped fall of material. The back, however, was far from demure. The back of the dress pretty much left Santana's back bare. The dress' rear view was a beautiful of creamy latte skin covered by a sheer lace inset at back with draping detail carried over from and contrast black velvet bow. The gown had a thigh high slit at the front that revealed Santana's black suede Gianvito Rossi over-the-knee boots with their four inch stiletto heel. Her hair was done up in a rather severe bun, her make up consisted of only a dark smoky eye and nude glossy lips.

Lauren attended the event as well, walking the carpet looking fiercely beautiful in a teal silk wrap evening dress, and peacock inspired two inch heels. She didn't attend alone. She and Artie had been flirting via skype for months discussing the movie they were contracted to make. But neither of them were comfortable trying to see if a romantic relationship was right for them, so Lauren attended with a teammate of Justin's. Cory Parrish was a six foot eight four hundred pound of solid muscle linebacker, whose love of BBWs was well publicized. The big black man and Lauren hit it off pretty well and she knew if nothing else, she had a new friend who said he'd be happy to be her escort whenever she was in town. Artie also had a date. He rolled in escorting Brittany who looked adorable in a Mason open shoulder asymmetric dress. Her electric blue silk v-neck dress had open shoulders, and intricate cutout back detail, gathered dropped waist, and longer in the back asymmetric hem. She paired it with Sergio Rossi crystal mermaid Italian Crystal-embellished suede peep toe sandal that looked more like peep toe ankle boots with scalloped cutouts all over them.

Mike attended, but Tina was in the middle of designing her spring line and could only send a contribution. Jake forced the Asian choreographer to join him and Marley as they walked the carpet. Marley looked very regal in her ancient Greece inspired J. Mendel silk satin chiffon sleeveless gown. The gown looked much like it had been stolen from the costume department of the classic film 300 and dyed a bright teal, with deep v-neck and its long thin pleats, cord seam detail, and deep v-back the dress made the most of Marley's subtle curves. Mercedes had found her a pretty pair of silver strappy sandals Balmain's most recent collection that looked amazing with the dress, and were comfortable enough that she kept up with the moves of both her escorts all evening.

Rachel surprised them all with her choice of escort. She arrived at the gala on the arm of the singer Miguel. She had met the crooner through Missy Elliot and they got along very well despite their age difference. For this event, it had been Mercedes who sent Rachel a look to wear, and she had forbidden the Broadway 'star' from changing a single thing. Mercedes started from the skin out, sending Rachel a black lace garter belt and ultra sheer silk stockings. She also sent her a very small pair of lace boy shorts, no bra, the dress and Rachel's lack of bosom rendered one not just not needed but impossible. Mercedes found Rachel a pair of Gianvito Rossi black suede ankle wrap pumps with a four inch heel. The dress Mercedes sent was a shocking shade of bright pink. The Juan Carlos Obando cross back gown silk gown had a daring draped bodice and single draped short sleeve. The criss cross spaghetti straps at back, cinched waist and asymmetric hem of the skirt gave the skirt far more edge than one would have expected from Rachel and her escort seemed to love her in it. Upon her arrival in LA, Mercedes had immediately dragged her to the spa, and saw to everything else, from hair and makeup to her manipedi. Mercedes forced the other woman from her comfort zone, and the tiny diva had never been happier.

Mercedes', Sam's, and Kurt's parents were all away on their cruise, and Finn and Sunshine just weren't able to make the trip, Gordon had managed to catch chickenpox from one of the children at his daycare whose mother was stridently against immunizations. Gordon's case was rather mild, but there was no way the Hudsons could come. Marcus and Georgie were able to come, and while Mercedes could say her big brother looked quite dapper in his tux, Georgie stole all his thunder in her Nili Lotan silk satin long dress with spaghetti shoulder straps and v-neckline. The hot pink color looked amazing against her caramel colored skin and her locks were worn up, leaving her shoulders bare. She wore five inch Gianvito Rossi rhinestone peep toe sandals with an embellished ankle strap and she worked that red carpet like she owned it. She loved every minute of the attention and had a wonderful time.

Unique attended with Ryder as her escort. The couple was taking things one step at a time, and had hit a bump in the road over Unique's imminent gender reassignment surgery, but they were more than determined to see things through. Unique looked smashing in a vintage Givenchy asymmetrical cape gown. The black dress was very similar to Santana's but thankfully neither woman minded. Unique's dress was just as demure coming as it was going however, and she rocked some fierce Lanvin layered satin black pumps. Justin and Kurt had missed the red carpet experience since Kurt had arrived early to work the event setup. Blaine and Nathaniel were in attendance as well and given Nathaniel's career, it was easily decided that he would be the one to present the donations to the charities. The first gala was a damn fine success. It managed to raise sixty five million for LLS, and Children's Cancer Foundation. The dinner was amazing, and DJ Baby Yu came with beats and mixes so rockin' people forgot that they were there in multi thousand dollar gowns and tuxes, and they partied like college students with fake IDs.

By the time Thanksgiving rolled around, Lauren and Artie had settled into a two bedroom condo in Puck's old building. Casting was completed and filming was under way. The movie didn't have a definite title, but with several major scenes in the can, it was looking less and less like a made for TV kind of deal. LMN had already backed out, after HBO had stepped up with a much better offer and a higher rating…which made Lauren very happy. She had never before had the chance to direct a love scene…not a heavy duty one. She felt that given the nature of the Samcedes relationship during the summer of love, those scenes were a must. Artie was quickly learning the differences in their crafts and was so good that near the end of filming, Lauren even allowed him to solo on some truly pivotal scenes, including the name in lights, Human Nature scene.

The quads first birthday, which was held at the house, just family and friends, saw a multitude of changes to their extended family. The babies had two brand new cousins. Marcus and Georgie had had a baby girl whom they named Faith. Kurt and Justin welcomed a baby boy, Henry, to their family. Thanks to a little too much rum and too few condoms, Dante, Nora and Robert were expecting their first child. Puck and Nadia and gotten married, in a Kurt planned affair that was small and intimate and perfect for the two of them. Quinn and JJ were going strong, thought with their schedules, they were taking everything rather slowly. Stevie had learned everything Darla had to teach him, and while they no longer had a sexual relationship, they remained friends and Darla, in a sick sad turn of events, treated him much as Mercedes did. Stevie was currently dating a yoga instructor who had a studio near the architecture firm he'd interned with over the preceding summer.

Stacey had returned from her internship with Tina, with an entirely new outlook on her future. Tina decided to return to the states as well and was establishing her own clothing line in Manhattan; Stacey was still her favorite model. Her thin but healthy frame showcased the clothes beautifully, while giving women an attainable definition of beauty. When Tina returned to America, it was into the arms of her high school sweetheart. Mike sweetly offered her a place to stay until she found an apartment that she loved, somehow she just never moved out. Marley and Jake were still doing the bicoastal dating thing. It worked for them. Ryder had moved to New York, he was coaching football at one of the city's biggest private schools. He and Unique were very much in love.

Santana and Madison moved to LA just a month before the quads turned one. Santana had been offered a yearlong contract, 240 episodes of a daily talk show, she was determined that by the end of the shows run, twenty five years would have passed and she would be Oprah rich. The two women bought a duplex, and built a door between the units. It wasn't quite living together, which still freaked them both out, but they were still close enough that their commitment was unassailable.

Blaine and Nathaniel had also tied the knot, and Brittany was carrying their first child. Blaine was hoping that Nathaniel was the baby's father. He wanted to see what happened when the genetic material of a certified genus mated with Brittany's.

Marie, Dwayne, Edith, Heath, Burt and Carole had all enjoyed their cruise and were making plans to do it all again the next year. They were even discussing inviting Hiram and Leroy as well. Since Rachel had done so well with becoming a better person, the two men no longer felt they had to hide from the parents of the people she called friend and yet did so very wrong. Rachel Berry's first solo album was released shortly after the New Year, and it was being well received. She was still dating Miguel, her longest relationship since high school. Tamicka and Rico were still dancing around each other, and plans were underway to force the issue. Kurt Hummel-Ryback was not a man to see love denied and just let it rest that way.

Before Lauren and Artie filmed even the first test reel, they forced the New Directions to come together to create the soundtrack. In the end they had the best music score in the history of film, at least in their own humble opinion, and they had been able to cast for acting ability. It made more of a difference than many of them thought it would. In addition to working on the soundtrack, Mercedes' managed to put to bed her sixth studio album. The cover art for the album, had be shot by Maximilian, and featured Mercedes and Sam naked from neck to waist locked in an embrace. His arms hid the swells of her breasts well, leaving a tasteful and touching image that the execs loved and Mercedes was quite happy with.

The album would be released not long before their second annual charity gala. While the first had been held in LA, the second would be in Atlanta. Mercedes just knew that it would raise even more money for HelpHopeLive, the charity the proceeds had been designated for.

For their second anniversary, Sam took Mercedes to San Diego, she took him to Comic-Con, that year they were Storm and Wolverine. They returned just in time to walk the red carpet at the premiere of 'Dork and the Diva; a Love Story'. The movie introduced a multitude of new actors and actresses, and catapulted them to stardom. It was the biggest HBO debut in the channel's history and was purchased more than anyone hoped or dreamed. The movie was considered a shoo in for the Emmys. Monica was in great demand as a screen writer, but she found and trained Mercedes' next PA, a 22 year old college graduate named Simon LaPierre. Of course, it took Simon some time to get over his hero worship, but he quickly proved as efficient, if a lot less serene than Monica. Shortly thereafter, Sam got tied up in casting and everything for the Justice League movie. He got to work with some amazing action stars, and he got to laugh every day, because he knew that Roland Stone was spitting hot fire at not having the chance to even audition to play Jon Stewart. Sam tapped several New Directions for the soundtrack and even managed to give Santana a cameo as herself.

Contentment had become so much more. Love everlasting was rooted in friendships that stood the test of time.

* * *

Readers please review, Reviewers please continue to review.

Just the epilogue is left.

Hit me with some review love and let me know what you love, what you hate and what questions I need to make sure I answer in the Epilogue.

TTFN  
Anni


	27. Epilogue

Thank you to my Amazing Betas** KayBee 80 & Illiandyandra.**..This chapter was betaed by Kay while Illy caught some, 'if you wake me up before Monday, I'll shoot you', sleep. So thanks especially to Kay.

Thank you to everyone who has left a review. Thank you to all those who favorited and followed. Thank you to all of you who read and enjoyed.

Here it is y'all the last chapter of Opportunity Knocks Twice...Please read and enjoy and review.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Reunion/Kissimmee, FL March 28, 2030**

Mercedes Jones-Evans awoke to the feel of her husband's pajama covered erection pressing into her nightgown-covered hip… his hand held onto her breast, and she felt him tweaking her nipple through the thin purple silk. His lips were pressed to her shoulder, and he gently woke her from her slumber. She turned onto her back, and Sam's lips moved to cover her lush mouth. The kiss was slow and deep, awakening Mercedes' libido as surely as Sam had awakened the rest of her. Sam reached down and found the hem of Mercedes' nighty, while simultaneously removing his own clothing; and they moved together in a dance older than time immemorial.

When they lay panting and satisfied in each other's arms, Mercedes spoke for the first time that morning, "You know, we christened this room twice last night…so what's your excuse for this morning?"

"I need an excuse to make love to my woman?" Sam teased. "Besides, I woke up in a strange bed with my wife, without any of our beautiful children having joined us in the night; I _had_ to mark the occasion." Sam had a very valid point, because ever since the family moved –mainly in order to accommodate the quads, who'd proven different enough to each need their own space- the couple had been forced to start sleeping at least partially clothed. Their children had become rather frequent visitors in their massive bed.

Mercy's laughter filled their suite of rooms. "It's not a strange bed. It's our vacation home bed," she teased.

The Jones-Evanses, the Hummel-Rybacks, the Anderson-McGauleys, the Hudsons, Lopez-Guerreros and the Rosenburg-Puckermans had all gone in together and purchased an amazing 12 bedroom, 14 bathroom vacation home in Reunion, Florida. Santana had dubbed them the Parental ND, as they now all had children. A college-bound Beth was allowed to come and use the celebration home, by way of formal visitation with Quinn and Puck; in fact, the eighteen year old was very close to her father and all three of her mothers -including Nadia. Gordon was considered to be the oldest; and at eight, he was a very overprotective big brother/cousin. Marissa, in all her adorableness was next, followed by Gordon's little sister, Amaya…who was a whole five months older than Patrick, Pandora, Payge and Payne. The quads were always accompanied by their biological cousins Joyanna and Faith, and by Nora, Dante and Robert's twins -Julia and Judith- as well. The Auel-Koontz twins were six months younger than Henry Hummel-Ryback, and three months older than Blaine and Nathaniel's son, Tao Richardson. Tao was the youngest ND baby for a while, until Santana and Madison surprised them all by both getting pregnant by Lester Santos. Santana swore they had done it the old fashion way, but Madison refused to comment. They give birth within hours of each other and named their children Christian and Christina. Nadia had given Puck his first son, Noah, less than a month later…and to no one's surprise; those three were pretty much inseparable.

The members of the group were so very different, and yet, so many of their children had extremely similar skintones. Puck and Finn called the assembled mass of babies -a term Joyanna loved to use to describe her little cousins and her other little friends- the beige ones. They ranged in color from the dark caramel Joyanna to the mocha latte of Christian and Christina and every tone of beige and light brown in between. Marissa and Henry were the lightest, but neither of them had Kurt's alabaster skin; so after just a little bit of playing in the sun, they matched the rest of their extended family well. The quads were very easily distinguishable though. While all the kids were gorgeous, Sam and Mercedes' mouths had combined in each of their four babies to give them all pouts that could melt even the coldest of hearts. That was proven invariably, when during a visit to Lima, Sue Sylvester made a trip to the Jones' home for the specific purpose of seeing the little ones. The frightening coach had even taken time to sit and hold each one. With her usual caustic joy, Coach Sylvester said that they were evil little beings, sent here to entrap the human race into slavery; she accused the small children of utilizing their large and hypnotizing eyes to this end… however, Mercedes understood that to mean that Sue thought the children were very cute.

The vacation house was filled to and beyond capacity. All the bedrooms were taken by adults, i.e. the New Directions and their partners, the Jones, Evans, and Hummel parents, Nora, Dante, and Robert, Tamicka and Rico -who had finally gotten together the year before, subsequent to dancing around their feelings for three years. Antonio was there, as was Simon; though Antonio was in the process of training Donovan, his replacement, as he transitioned into a new position as a lead member of the DC art department. He had used the many connections, gleaned from Sam, to cultivate a relationship with the DC board of directors; so when the position had come open, he was their first choice. Donovan Reese was a tall, slender black man who was already completely enamored with Simon LaPierre. Sam and Mercedes had a bet going as to when the two men would become lovers. Sam predicted six months, but Mercedes, who had seen the way her PA looked at Sam's new PA, knew that the only reason those two weren't currently snuggle bunnies lie in the fact that Donovan was currently still in LA. While Donovan was not quite part of the family yet, one person who -while no longer an employee- had never left the clan and thus joined them for the week, was Monica Westwood. Monica was like a beloved aunt to all of the kids…especially the quads. She, Antonio and Simon shared the duties of watching over the sleeping babies, as they took over the pull out-sofa and the recliners in the living room.

While the adults were upstairs in the bedrooms, the children camped out on air mattresses and sleeping bags in the large, luxurious home's great room. This was the group's first trip to the house, and while they had done the bulk of the furnishing, Nadia was all about changing everything to make it a home away from home. When they had arrived, they had hit Target and Publix like gangbusters. They'd purchased new bedding and home goods; they'd bought throw covers and pillows. The group had also laughingly purchased all of the breakfast foods in neighboring three counties. The adults, as a whole, were determined that everyone would share the most important meal of the day at home, since they'd be eating all their other meals at the parks. Kurt also made certain that there were a large selection of wholesome snacks for later in the evenings.

This little vacation was actually a two week long birthday celebration for the quads. The entire, large dysfunctional family was spending the entire week touring the different Orlando amusement parks. They'd arrived the night before the actual birthday, and the birthday itself was to be spent in the Magic Kingdom. Mercedes and Sam knew that they would have to get up very soon to shower and get ready for the day. The girls, accompanied by Kurt and the ladies, were scheduled for the full Princess experience at the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique, while the boys, accompanied by Lauren and the gentlemen, would be made over into pirates at the Pirates League. After the kids were remade into the image of their favorite princess or pirate, then the family would reassemble, they would have lunch at Cinderella's Royal Table, and then spend the rest of the afternoon having a blast in the park. Thankfully, Rangeman Miami had provided them six guards so they would actually be able to do so.

Mercedes rose, showered and dressed quickly in a funky, retro look cotton linen blend maxi dress, that had been shortened to hit the diva at mid-thigh. The cute sun dress had wide straps, which allowed Mercedes to wear a more comfortable bra with wider straps. It was a gorgeous shade of gray that held just a hint of lavender to the tone, the bottom of the dress was embroidered with a swarm of lilac butterflies and purple dragonflies. She was wearing a pair of grey Stellabloom sports sandals by Merril, which gave her feet a lot of support and comfort while allowing them to breathe. She avoided makeup and simply slathered on a light moisturizer with a high SPF, and a shimmery gloss with the same.

Sam had taken a hint from his beautiful wife; he was wearing a pair of linen cotton blend khaki shorts and a cotton tee shirt that had a field of Marvel heroes versus a field of DC heroes with Wolverine and Superman leading the charges. He slid his feet into Merril Mix Master Maze Sport sandals, and headed down to help Mercedes and Tamicka get the children dressed. Payne and Patrick ended up dressed almost exactly like their father, their hair short masses of curls. The only difference was that Payne's shorts were blue and Patrick's shorts were red. They had chose, their favorite colors at three and refused to change them.

Pandora and Payge were nowhere near that easy. Payge was rocking purple plaid skater shorts and a purple tank with sparkling letters denoting her a DIVA. Pandora, however, was determined to wear a dress. It took some convincing, but eventually she agreed that a formal cocktail dress would be too much for meeting Mickey. Instead, she chose a pretty yellow gingham sundress. Both twins wore their long chocolate brown curls up in ponytails, although Payge preferred to wear hers braided, so that it wouldn't get all snarled during the day.

Mercedes carried a deep purple leather 'The Sak' totebag that had a long cross body strap for comfort. To be honest, though, she would have rather done without. Where Mercedes had once loved carrying her designer bags, baby bags -even designer ones- teach you to hate purses really quickly. However she no longer needed to carry a baby bag, into which she could stuff her wallet; therefore she needed the accessory and carried it accordingly. The diva carried largest bag she could find, because she had to carry her special SPF gloss, as well as all the various salves, balms and creams belonging to her family. The girls each had a different color SPF gloss from hers, as well as from each other. And of course, one couldn't forget the three different kinds of SPF lip balm either; because Sam, Patrick and Payne all liked different flavors. Mercedes liked stealing Patrick's apple berry the best, Payne could keep his honey-flavored abomination, and Sam's SPF cherry wasn't quite the same as the old-school version she'd grown to love as a teenager. While it was necessary for Mercedes to carry six special SPF inclusive lip moisturizers, she'd gotten lucky with the actual sunscreen. She and Sam could share her favorite, Philosophy's Hope oil-free SPF 50, SPF-Moisturizer, while the boys and the girls each had their own different kinds. Payne and Patrick only used the Hawaiian Tropic Oil Free Sensitive Skin Continuous Spray Lotion SPF 50. Mercedes didn't mind at all, 'cause getting those two to hold still long enough for her to rub in the thick Vanicream Sensitive Skin Sunscreen SPF 60 the girls loved, was a headache inducing nightmare.

Mercedes wasn't the only one with a bag full of sunscreen. Kurt managed to find SPF 100, and he had sun hats and parasols for himself and his children. Justin was willing to wear the sunscreen, but no way was he hiding from the sun completely. Rachel was just as neurotic; she had come alone, though she was still seeing Miguel. He was in Europe on tour, therefore she flew solo. However, she had as many bottles of sunscreen as Mercedes did; apparently she needed different SPFs for different body parts. Everyone else just had one, maybe two bottles of whatever their hands had fallen on in the store the night before. It took a while, but eventually everyone was fed and watered and slathered with sun protection. They made it to the park with just enough time to split up and take the kids to their appointments.

The kids weren't very happy to be separated from their siblings, and cousins. They were even less happy to get blindfolded and lead through the park…at least that was true until their parents, and older sister whipped off the blindfolds and they saw where they had been led. The screams of joy and happiness echoed through both the boutique and the League. The girls were jumping up and down and giggling and hugging in joy. The boys were slightly more circumspect…they just ran full tilt around the shop like whirling dervishes, until Sam grabbed his two and yanked them up by their tee shirts. "You'd better act like you've got some home training." He commanded sternly.

His directive settled not only his boys down; it also served to get their male cousins back into order. "Yes Sir," the multitude recited together. From experience, the group of children knew that Sam was not one to play with kids…well he was, but they knew that when he meant business, he meant business.

In the boutique, Mercedes didn't even bother being that nice. "Girls," she finally barked, when they showed no sign of stopping. It was hard to tell who hopped to faster, Pandora and Payge or Julia and Judith. They were very used to hearing that tone from Mercedes. She didn't have to use it but once in a while, but they knew that when she said something in that short, almost mean way, she meant business.

"Yes Ma'am," all the girls immediately chorused together

Once they got calmed down and into the chairs, the princess makeovers were darling. Pandora and Payge had their shoulder length, cork screw curls glittered and swept up into a darling bun. They were twin Belles, their amber eyes accented by the happy yellow of their dresses. The very different girls had argued for almost an hour about who to choose. Payge finally won, simply by the sheer fact that she was willing to argue about anything with her sister for so long. The very definition of laid back, Payge usually let Pandora have her way; but she felt too strongly about Belle to let Pandora have her pick of Aurora. Their older cousin Joyanna became a chocolate eyed Tiana, her long locs pinned up in an arrangement that made her look way more mature than her mother and her aunt were ready for. Marissa, with her father's stormswept eyes, made a darling Cinderella, while Amaya was an adorable Mulan. Christina was the perfect Jasmine, and the stuffed Raj she put into a headlock and refused to let go of afterwards was just the icing on the cuteness cake. Julia chose to be Ariel, while Judith was turned into Pocahontas; the fraternal twins somehow managed to look like both of their fathers and nothing like Nora, but they were truly adorable.

The night they were born, Mercedes looked at Sam and asked how it was that Robert and Dante daughters were both bi-racial, and yet had so many of Robert's traits. The girls were already taller than Henry and Amaya, despite being a lot younger than either. Julia was more girly than Judith, but that wasn't exactly a hard thing to be. The easiest way to describe the girl's differing personalities was to point out that Julia's hero was Santana and Judith's was Lauren. The girls thoroughly embraced their differences, so much so that didn't even try to reach an agreement on which princess to become. They knew that they didn't agree and they weren't worried about 'being all matchy matchy.' Nora never dressed her daughters alike, it wasn't something that amused her, and so she didn't bother.

The boys were all individuals and together made a merry band of brigands. Patrick was the Captain Jack of the group, and Payne took command from him as Captain Barbosa. Henry was the neatest pirate ever, and Gordon seemed to revel in being the grossest. Noah was just as chill as could be, though he did try to lift more than one little princess' dress with the plastic sword he'd received. Tao, in a very serious, almost clinical tone, kept asking the other boy if he had an overabundance of hormones or something.

As they all settled down for lunch, Mercedes couldn't help but think about all the things that had transpired in the years since the birth of her beloved children. While Sam was assisting, i.e. dominating, the filming of the Justice League movie, Mercedes was on a six month European and Pacific Rim tour. The quads, Frederico and Tamicka accompanied her, and whenever Sam had a few days off he would meet her in whatever city she was performing in that night. At five the Jones-Evans quads had already been to almost every country in the world. They had definitely visited every continent. Thanks to Tamicka and their parents, they had begun reading before they turned three. They spoke six languages, three to the point of fluency. Pandora had the toughest time with reading, because she had inherited her father's dyslexia, but she had also inherited her mother's tenacity and ability to focus. Thanks to early diagnosis and the hard work of the adults in her life, her learning disability would never affect her as severely as Sam's had.

Payne was the family shockstar, as Mercedes termed it. The boy at five was doing math problems that made both his parents ask where he had come from. He regularly worked, via his ultrabook, with a tutor from MIT that Brittany gotten him in contact with. Actually, he'd originally worked with a sophomore math major; but as he got more and more advanced, the school realized it wasn't enough. Eventually a doctorate candidate had agreed to help the prodigy.

Payge found words as easy Payne found numbers. She could read and write in twice as many languages as she could speak, and she spoke more languages than their entire extended family added together. She read at a level that would have made her sister jealous, except for the simple fact that no one had more patience with helping Panny with her reading and writing than Payge did. Pandora's gift may not have been words or numbers; however she and Patrick shared a gift for art. Sam was sure that one day Pandora would be the world's most preeminent fashion designer. She was already her Kurtsie's number one style assistant. Patrick's ability with color manifested itself differently. At five, he was already showing an ability to draw and create masterpieces that surpassed his father's on Sam's best day. Every time he brought Sam a new one of his creations, Sam's chest would swell with pride and his eyes would well with emotion. Patrick still had the ability to look into one's eyes and read their soul. If anything, the trait seemed to be growing stronger as he grew; but now he chose to take what he saw and put it onto a piece of paper or a canvas.

In the years since she'd weaned the babies, Sam's voracious desire for her had seen to it that her breasts still swelled full to the point of discomfort at least twice a day. They were still so much in love that reporters often still commented on it. Every year they took a trip for their anniversary, simply to get away and be just 'Mercy and Sammy'. They also spent at least one night of every weekend roleplaying. Mercedes always chose the costumes, and while she tended to pick comic book characters, at least she could choose the ones she knew and liked. Sam continued to surprise her every so often with an unexpected night on the town, or worse, a shocking interview where he put their love life on front street. He always managed to keep everything just this side of lurid, and to turn the interview into a 'Now You Know' life lesson for the readers. His usual point was 'if you aren't mature enough to be comfortable enough in who you are and what you want then you aren't ready yet to be having sex with a partner'.

Mercedes was happily a multiple EGOT winner. She had added three Emmys, one for the screen play of 'Dork and the Diva', one for the soundtrack, and one for her producing credit for Santana's talk show. She had added another Tony for her role as Glinda the Good Witch of the North, opposite Rachel's Elphaba in a revival of _Wicked_. Her sixth album had netted her three more Grammys, and the Soundtrack for D&tD had made every member of the 2012 & 2013 New Directions, except Kitty, Grammy award winners. She had added another Best Original Song Oscar as well, for the song she wrote for Sam's Justice League movie. She and Santana were already working on a song they would perform together for the sequel, which was scheduled to start filming that fall. Her latest album had been nominated for the 2030 Grammys as well.

As much as they could, Mercedes' family traveled with her. With the box office and critical success of _Justice League_ and a subsequent _Teen Titans_ movie, Sam was pretty much writing his own ticket at DC. They allowed him to work from the road whenever he wanted to, and that gave Mercedes the freedom to accept any challenge that amused her. But their love and happiness didn't just spawn joy and success in their lives. Santana swore that without meeting Oprah at Mercedes' baby shower, she wouldn't be on the fast track to being as big as the icon. Unique was a Tony award winner now as well, and she gave God and Mercedes all the glory. Sugar and Rory had reconnected and were well on the way to merging their hospitality -and gambling experience- to create a brand new, extremely hot casino chain that would eventually have branches in Monte Carlo, Vegas, Lake Tahoe, Reno and Atlantic City. And the charity galas they organized every year had raised over half a billion dollars for several different charities.

The couples that had gotten together since their marriage often told the lovebirds that they were inspiration. Watching Sam and Mercedes together made many a bride or groom believe that real, true love was possible…because they saw it in SamCedes every day. Not just the ones that had reconnected after many years, the ones who finally realized that was possible to have met 'the one' in high school…though Marley and Jake, Unique and Ryder, Sugar and Rory were all sure that they wouldn't be happily in love if not for Mercedes and Sam. But there were also the couples that met because of Sam and Mercedes' love. Nadia and Puck, Quinn and JJ. Lauren -who had tried but never really connected with Artie that way- had connected with Justin's teammate, Cory Parrish; the larger than life duo was now dating exclusively, though they didn't seem to want to be married anytime soon. Tamicka met Rico; and though it took him a very long time to convince her that no one would mind or care if they dated…eventually the pair fell deeply in love. Even Monica had met and begun to date Gregory, an architect in Stevie's firm; a connection she would never have made, had Sam and Mercedes not reconnected.

Mercedes was shaken from her reverie by the arrival of the massive cake that she and Kurt had prearranged with the staff. After the Happy Birthdays were sung, in the middle of a restaurant full of disbelieving diners who had never heard the birthday song sung in perfect harmony, the cake was consumed as though attacked by ravenous locusts…and the tribe and their bodyguards returned to their Magic Kingdom adventure. The rest of the vacation was divided amongst the other Disney parks, including Epcot, Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom; as well as the other Kissimmee theme parks, like Sea World and Universal Studios. By the end of the week, the kids were all wired, the adults were all tired, and yet they all agreed that this would be their new yearly ND reunion spot.

Mercedes and Sam had been forced to purchase a much larger home in their same community not long after the quads turned three. Their new home was a fifteen bedroom, seventeen bathroom home that allowed each of the quads to have their own room without losing all the guestrooms and their offices and such. It also had an outdoor kitchen and an even more magnificent infinity pool. The new amenities were perfect for them, because Sam and Mercedes loved to entertain. Puck had actually purchased Mercedes' starter mansion, where he and Nadia now lived. It looked completely different than it had when Mercedes and Sam lived there –well, not completely. Nora had upgraded the appliances, and added a special wine refrigerator. Puck had sold Jake the small ranch house. Their business was thriving, and it now had an office in every coastal state in the continental US and in Ohio. With Jake heading the east coast branch from New York, and only spending three months of the year in LA, The Brothers Puckerman were no longer as physically close as they had been; however they were still as 'tight as skinny jeans on a fat guy'. Jake's home, for all intents and purposes, became the 'We don't want to stay in a hotel cause we have to be here for too long, ND resting spot.

As the LA ND's and their husbands and partners were flying home from the quad's birthday celebration, Sam and Mercedes wrapped up in one another's arms, talking quietly. Mercedes told him all the thoughts she had had over the week; there'd been so much going on, that they had barely had time to really breathe, yet alone talk. Sam shared his observations and musing as well. Almost as if they shared one mind, they both blurted out, "I think I want to have another baby."

They had actually been a lot louder than either of them realized; and they drew the attention of JJ where he sat holding a sleeping Quinn in front of Mercedes. Over the course of the rest of the flight, JJ spoke with the couple at length; he was concerned that Mercedes abdomen wouldn't be able to stretch enough to bring a healthy baby to term, especially if she had another set of multiples. He was also concerned that if it _did_ manage to find the elasticity needed, she would need another tummy tuck and really she didn't like having the first one.

Sam and Mercedes heard everything he said, and his medical concerns forced them to realize that there was more to having another child than they at first thought. But they were undaunted. They wanted more children; it was something they'd both considered at length -both separately and together. Neither of them were willing to risk harming either the baby or Mercedes, so ultimately they decided to find a surrogate. The young woman they chose was actually a midwife in her late twenties; she and her husband, a soldier, already had two children. She was from a family with a history of easy pregnancies; and whenever they needed to make ends meet, the couple decided on this as their best option. Rather than providing the ovum as Kurt's surrogate did, their surrogate simply provided a uterus for the fraternal twins that were fully Sam and Mercedes natural children.

When Pandora, Payge, Payne and Patrick were six, they welcomed Penelope Michonne and Peyton Micah to the family. Nadia and Mercedes had prepared for the arrival of Mercy's twins together. Incidentally, Mercedes was very up front with the world about the fact a surrogate had given birth to her twins. In true form, she simply told the media that she wanted more children, and that her doctor thought surrogacy was the healthiest, safest option for her; she'd done so matter-of-factly, and of course the world loved her more for her candor.

While Mercedes babies' were brought to term through surrogacy, Nadia and Puck were expecting again, the old fashioned way. The Puckermans' second pregnancy resulted in a baby girl that they named Nala Mercedes. Also pregnant at the same time, though across the country, Marley and Jake had a baby girl, they named Jessica Rose. Through surrogacy, Unique and Ryder had a baby boy whom they chose to name Mercer Samuel. Rachel and Miguel were still together, but they found themselves unable to conceive. However, Rachel was very uncomfortable with surrogacy, given the interesting relationship she had with her mother. So rather than possibly put her children through a similar discord, they adopted a pair of children from Puerto Rico. They were originally going to adopt just an infant, Tobias, but when they found out that the baby also had a three year old brother named Gideon, they simply had to adopt both siblings.

Lauren surprised everyone, including herself, by giving birth to her first child while in Maine filming a film adaptation of Stephen King's final novel. She had no idea that she was even pregnant, but she gave Cory a beautiful nine and a half pound, twenty three inches long, baby boy that they chose to name Lance Marshall. While they decided that they weren't the kind of people to actually get married; the couple was together exclusively, and Lauren did wear his ring… a very nice, rather large, engagement ring. They were happy doing their thing. She and Cory had introduced Artie to Cory's sister Tricia, and both couples were deeply in love.

Tricia Parrish was a beautiful and strong black woman with a light caramel complexion; and while her curves were far subtler than Mercedes', she was a curvaceous woman none the less. Before she met Artie, she was already the single mom of a college student. Tricia had been the survivor of a brutal rape while in high school; and until the day that she met Artie, while definitely heterosexual, she had found herself unable to be intimate with any male after the very, very traumatic and violent attack. Tricia was an amazing person. She had never even considered not having or giving away the child that was the result of the attack; in fact, the baby –who was a twenty year old college student by the time Tricia met Artie- was the light of Tricia's life. Tricia was surprised when she found that she not only was easily aroused by Artie, but that he, unlike most men, never triggered a flashback to the attack. Apparently, the fact that Artie was somewhat smaller than her attacker, white, and unable to hover over her, made him easier to trust. Tricia, Aurora and Artie got along very well, and the three of them were fast becoming their own little, unusual family. Tricia was ecstatic to find out after they had been together a year, that she and Artie were to be parents as well. They had a son they named Padon, which meant redeemer.

As slow as they had taken it, eventually JJ sat Quinn down and straight out asked her if she was ever going to be ready to marry him. He told her that he knew she loved him as much as he loved her; and that he needed to choose loving him over whatever held her back from making that final commitment. Quinn replied by telling him that she was scared; she was scared of turning into her mother, and she was scared that having other children would hurt Beth. Actually, that was what she feared most of all, despite the wonderful relationships Beth had with Puck's other children. Unfortunately, JJ had no idea how to combat that fear…only one person really could. So JJ called his sister, who called Beth and Shelby. And intervention was staged; and long story short… everyone who could, met up in Vegas two days later to watch Jeffrey Rosenberg, Jr. and Lucille Quinn Fabray become man and wife. Almost 40 weeks to the day later, Quinn gave birth to a little boy she named for his father and grandfather. 59 weeks after Trey was born, Quinn gave birth to a little girl she named Kathleen.

The New Directions of Lima, Ohio had all reached a level of happiness that others only dream of…well, except of course for Kitty Wilde; she was still just an aging trophy wife of a large town's mayor.

**Lima, OH July 10, 2037**

Sam Evans looked around the campgrounds where the class of 2012's 25th reunion family picnic was being held. Being back there, at the Woodhaven Retreat, he couldn't help but remember that night almost thirteen years before; when it had been transformed into a Grecian garden, and he and Mercedes had celebrated finally being joined together as man and wife. He looked and saw the six beautiful children that had been spawned by their union.

The quads were twelve, and still just as different as ever. Pandora was dressed in the height of fashion, though she also managed to exude subtle elegance simultaneously. She had to dress very carefully in order to please her parents and bodyguard. She and her twin sister had definitely inherited their mother's abundant curves and their father's height, making them at twelve look closer to sixteen. With their big, almond shaped amber eyes, cute noses, and full, lush lips; Sam, Rico, Stevie, and all the men of the New Directions all kept a very close watch on them.

Pandora's already eye-catching curves were covered in a retro gold sundress with spaghetti straps and small white hearts. Her shoes were very cute gold two inch wedges. While Pandora was cute and trendy, playing up her femininity as much as the adults in her life would allow; Payge embraced different ideal of girl power. She seemed to be channeling her inner Avril Lavigne, circa 2002. She was wearing her favorite purple plaid skate shorts, and layered purple, black and white tanks. The outermost tank top read Sk8RGurl, with the words riding a metallic purple skateboard. On her feet, she wore a pair of converse all-stars, and ankle socks. The only vanity Payge allowed herself was her hair. The thick, chocolate brown curls now reached her butt and other than a little bit of layering at the front, she refused to cut them for anyone. Pandora's hair was layered and blown straight, with side bangs that covered one eye when she wanted, but were most often pinned back. Pandora and Payge had chosen Penelope's outfit and the six year old was adorable. Her lighter, but no less thick, brown curls were pulled up into high pigtails, and she wore a bold teal and black patterned short leggings and a sleeveless teal tunic with a jagged, asymmetrical hem that had aqua and jade ladybugs all over it. Her little black sandals were adorable and showed that even a six year old can have a pedicure.

On the other hand, Patrick, Payne and Peyton were all dressed nearly the same. They were each in khaki shorts, a graphic tee, Batman and Robin for Patrick, Cloak and Dagger for Payne and Kid Flash for Peyton. Patrick and Payne had gotten rather tired of combing their hair, so they'd instead gotten very low cuts; making Patrick resemble Jake just that little bit more. Peyton still had longish, shaggy curls, but Mercedes had taken the time to cornrow them down. But while they may have been dressed alike, the boys were still very different people. Patrick was very much an artist. Payne was very much a scientist. Patrick saw life from the perspective of color and texture; and chaos was beauty to him. While Payne preferred order to chaos, reason to metaphor, and logic to simile; Patrick honored everything Payne derided. Peyton was already bridging the gap between the two; the three brothers were 'secretly' working on a sci-fi adventure comic of their own. They called it their 'brother bonding project'…no girls or parents allowed.

Mercedes drew Sam's attention to her with a grumbled, "I must have been out my damn mind letting Santana convince me to come to this stupid reunion. Everyone I actually liked from high school; I actually still see all the damn time."

"Oh come on, Darlin', it won't be so bad…don't you want to know if all the Cheerios got fat?" Sam teased. His eyes took in the beauty that he was married to. Mercedes looked amazing. She had refused to dress up for these people; but at the same time, she was never one to look a hot shitty mess. In a navy and white striped, strapless tunic cotton top, and a pair of white linen shorts that stopped three inches above her knee, she looked effortlessly sexy and yet cute and casual. While the top bared her shoulders and upper chest, it hid the luscious swells of her awe-inspiring curves. Although with the way the material slid over her endowments, "hid" may have been the wrong term. Mercedes wore her hair up in a shiny, high ponytail -as all of Sue's Cheerios had been asked to wear, in honor of their dearly departed coach. Her feet were encased in a pair of four inch red espadrilles that had a red ribbon wrapping up the smooth chocolate silk of her calves. Sam wondered for a long moment whether he should indulge his wife and return to their hotel room…he wasn't opposed to some alone time, after all. But he remembered something important. "Besides, the media has started calling Santana 'our generation's Oprah' and you know how bad she wants to rub it in," he taunted. "And you have to crow about that best leading actress Oscar, I mean you won an Oscar for your portrayal of your idol…that's some major 'look at me now' shit right there."

The years had been very good to her and her friends. She had recently starred as Aretha Franklin in the big screen bio pic of Mercedes' favorite all time icon. Mercedes had played the singer from age twenty-five to age fifty; the years that had marked the height of her career. She had been so touched that everyone felt she had done right by her idol and mentor that Sam had had to help her onto the stage and read her thank yous. Mercedes had been weeping far too hard to manage it on her own. However, in that moment, Mercedes couldn't fight back a smirk. Some of these same classmates had been responsible for making her days walking the halls of McKinley High hell for her younger self. And many of them were very angry that she'd told the whole world all about them in D granted, she had changed the last names…but that was _all _she changed. Perhaps it was a little immature and kind of petty, but she rather enjoyed the thought of encountering a few of those people after all this time.

Just as she was finishing that thought, fourteen year old Marissa Hummel-Ryback ran up to Mercedes and gave her a quick hug before racing over to her best friend and heterosexual life partner, Pandora. Kurt strolled over at a far more leisurely pace. "Is it wrong to enjoy how far we've risen, in direct opposition to how far they have sunk?" he asked his bestie. Kurt Hummel-Ryback was the preeminent name in style. He had two television shows and an entire internet channel to prove it. He showed it in every line of his tailored linen pants and his Tina Cohen-Chang cotton linen blend shirt. His hair was perfectly coifed, though not as high as it once was… 'Aging gracefully is all about subtly'. He often told his audience. He was married to ESPN's greatest color commentator, three time super bowl quarterback Justin Ryback and had been for over 17 years. His daughter modeled during the summers, and was in extremely high demand every year. His son, Henry, had taken after Justin in looks; but other than the fact that the eleven-year-old showed no inclination towards the same gender, he was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel all over. "Oh good Gaga, would someone please tell Megan Fielding that she is 44 years old and has not aged well…short shorts are not something she should have in her house, let alone wear." He gasped.

"Lady Face, that's Megan Fielding-Johnson-Kilgore-Penn now." Santana corrected as she strode forward. She gave Kurt and Mercedes a hug, punches Sam lightly in the shoulder and smirked as her children went to talk to their friends. Christian and Christina both looked like they had stepped out of Latin Vogue. Much to the chagrin of Madison, both of their children were clothe horses; and neither gave a fudge about being intellectuals. They always had good grades, so no one could even try to call them dumb, but they preferred to dress well and laugh at others. They already had many offers for modeling positions, but Santana was very firm that while looking good was a talent, she refused to allow that to be their only talent.

"You are late, again, Santana." Kurt pointed out in a sickeningly sweet voice as he waved at Stoner Brett. The renowned pot head had eventually gotten his act together, and now made his living as a lobbyist for the still chugging 'Legalize Marijuana' campaign. Brett was married with three children who all seemed the typical, shy, slightly clingy type you'd expect from homeschooled kids. His wife was clearly a nuevo-hippy -one of the former Occupy Whereever types- wearing a long old fashioned broomstick skirt and a flowy top, no makeup and way too many eco-friendly bracelets. "And where is Madison?" he asked quickly hugging his friend. Kurt loved Santana in the way one loves a sister…you have to love them even if they annoy the dog shit out of you…his preference was devoted to her spouse.

"She's at the hotel," Santana laughed. "She isn't really the 'eat out doors' type. Maddy is a city girl through and through."

Sam laughed. "After all these years I'm still surprised we got her out here for our wedding reception."

"I know, right?" Mercedes cosigned. Madison was rather proud of the fact that the closest she had ever come to a picnic was to grab something from a street vendor on the go. She shook her head. "Oh, look…is that Phil Lipoff…damn somebody's been eating some sausages." She whispered.

"Sausages, hams, pot roasts, biscuits and gravy…small Chilean villages…what the hell? He looks like the monster that ate Phil Lipoff." Santana laughed gleefully at their classmate's weight gain.

"Wait, Santana…didn't you date him beginning of sophomore year?" Quinn said as she and JJ walked up with Nadia and Puck and their children.

Finn caught that question and came back with, "Who didn't Santana date before she came out?" he teased catching the Latina in a gentle headlock.

She got free and punched him in his gut. "You mean before you drop kicked me out of my cosy little closet?" she said snidely. Santana didn't actually care anymore, but she knew that Finn still felt guilty about it and she could and did use that fact to her advantage whenever she wanted. "Now…where is my Maya…nobody wants to see you?"

Everyone had been shocked when Finn had asked Santana, of all people to be his daughter's godmother. But when Kurt finally picked his jaw up off the floor to ask the question on everyone's lips, Finn just smiled and answered, "I want Amaya to be strong and confident. I don't ever want her to feel like she is anything less than the absolute best person in the whole world. Sunshine is all those things too, but I know that Santana will help my daughter grow up to be the best person she can possibly be."

Santana graciously accepted the honor, and she was bound and determined to make sure that she was worthy of it. For the last couple of years, once a year, she took Amaya, Pandora, Payge, Christina and Penelope for a 'girls to women' weekend. As soon as she spotted her baby goddaughter, she scooped her up, remarking that soon she'd be too big for picking up, and carried her off to grab Penny and go play games the other girls were too mature for. Her laughter trailed behind her as she walked away from the growing group.

Most of the ND's had shown up, whether it was their reunion or not; mainly because their yearly trip to the ND house in Reunion had just ended, and no one really felt like going back to their real lives just yet. As they assembled in the free area of the campground; they were all discussing the changes time had wrought to them versus those it had wrought to the rest of their class mates. "You'd never know that Boom Boom Surrette is actually a few months younger than me." Kurt said with w rather evil smirk. "I've always said that my morning and nightly rituals would keep me looking younger than the rest of the plebian masses. Now I have proof. I barely have the beginnings of crow's feet and his face looks like a veritable road map of time gone by."

"I'm not sure how much that has to do with your beauty ritual…he's married to a woman, but watching dudes like a dirty old hawk…still being that closeted this long cannot be healthy." Justin pointed out. Sure enough, a thin, severe looking blonde was holding the former footballer's hand. Justin's point was proven even further when Boom Boom's prissy looking wife hit him on the shoulder to gain his attention. He'd nearly gotten caught by her casting lecherous looks he was giving to one of the former male Cheerios; one who'd come out of the closet the second he left Lima, and much like Kurt, didn't look a day over thirty.

"Too true." Kurt sighed. He looked at his watch and groaned. "I believe that it is time for me to speak." He said with another sigh as he headed to the stage. Kurt wasn't simply sighing because he didn't really want to address the annoying masses; he was sighing over the reason he had to. "Good Afternoon, McKinley High Class of 2012. I am Kurt Hummel-Ryback, Class VP. Before we start, I'd like to have a moment of silence for our Class President, Brittany S. Pierce." As everyone bowed their heads in silent prayer or reflection for poor Brittany, the New Directions couldn't help but remember how hard her death had been.

After acting as a surrogate for Blaine and Nathaniel, the blonde choreographer had chosen to take a role in a London play. She was killed six months into the show. A patron of the London arts scene, had fostered a crush on Brittany; and she dated him as much as she did anyone. When she broke up with him to date a fellow dancer, his daughter, the man had become very belligerent. Brittany was found raped and beaten to death in her girlfriend's apartment. Unfortunately, the man had never been brought to justice. He had been tried, and found not guilty despite evidence to the contrary. But his family had been barristers for generations, and they held a seat in the House of Lords; no jury of his peer was going to convict him of killing some 'little American tart'.

Kurt shook off the very morose thoughts as he forced himself to continue. "Welcome classmates to our 'Friends and Family Reunion picnic…the kickoff for our reunion weekend. Tomorrow night at seven, we'll meet at the Wyndham for our class dinner dance…where we will give out our superlatives. Then we will release you all back to the wild on Sunday. We will return to Lima for our 35th. Today's order of business is to eat drink and be merry, get to know the people our classmates have grown up to be, get to know their families, and reconnect with old friends." He said with a flourish.

The living New Directions all embraced him when he came down the stairs; they knew how hard that had to have been on Kurt. While he and Brittany had never been super close, she was one of them and having to take her place was like ripping a scab off a barely healed wound. When others, including Jacob Ben Israel, approached the tight knit group, they closed ranks around their most vulnerable member.

While most of the NDs had had amazing professional and personal success; one had finally gained true professional success, just when her personal life was falling apart. Rachel had just won her first Grammy the year before, and returned to her New York home to find that her husband of six years had cleansed his presence from the apartment they shared with their sons. The news broke soon thereafter that he had left his family to move in with a 21 year old, second generation stripper. Rachel was humiliated. Quinn had written her prenup, however, and the infidelity clause was excessively brutal to say the least. By the time Rachel's lawyers -members of Quinn's firm, since she was far too close to the case- finished with the HipHop crooner, he didn't have a pot to piss in nor a window to throw it out of. He found out very quickly that 21 year old strippers didn't stay with 51 year old former sex symbols…at least not for long, after their ex-wife and children got 85 percent of their monthly income in spousal and child support.

The group knew that the wounds were still fresh for Rachel, so they were determined not to allow the vultures in their class to send her back into therapy. However, when the attack came, it wasn't aimed at the petite Broadway Diva. "So Jones, guess you and Evans are a shoo-in for the 'who the hell would have thought it' award." Rick 'the Stick' Nelson crowed. "I mean Evans; you could have had any chick you wanted. You dated Fabray, Lopez and Pierce…but you marry the fat black girl." He scoffed.

Puck grabbed Sam, stopping him from doing any damage. "Nelson's just trying to get you to hit him so he can sue you. He's in bankruptcy again." He said loud enough to carry to the rest of the crowd.

"That, or he's ready to come out of the closet." Quinn pointed out scathingly. "Mercedes has been hit on by some of the most powerful men in the world. The king of Jordan commissioned a statue of her for his bedroom; and the only men who don't find her attractive are gay."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to call bullshit on that one. Nathaniel and I are both gay…and we have a standing agreement that if Sam fucks up again, we're sharing Cedes." Blaine pointed out.

"Heard and seconded." Justin agreed.

"Well, Noah and I are both straight, and we have a similar agreement." Nadia spoke up laughing a little.

Sam spun around to look at his bro. "What? Your woman is fine, Bro…my wife and I are both secure enough in our love and marriage to acknowledge that." Puck defended.

"I personally don't think Rick's problem is with my curves." Mercedes spoke up, her eyes boring into Rick's. "What was it you used to call me when Azimio and Phil weren't around? 'Nigga bitch'…yeah that was it. Well, guess what Cracker ass …this 'Nigga bitch' has more money than you will ever in your life see with two eyes. I throw what you make in three years on the dresser every night as my pocket change. My closet is bigger than your entire sad ass apartment. I wear diamonds like you wear your genital warts; big as fuck and tons of them. I have this fine ass white man as my husband, who loves to touch and kiss and lick and suck every curvy, black inch of me. You, on the other hand, can't seem to keep a woman interested in you longer than you can afford to hire them…and given that you're still working that rent a cop job you had thirteen years ago, I'm guessing that's what? An hour? Highs school was barely the beginning for m; but for you, it's the glory days. How mutherfucking sad…"

Puck had stopped holding Sam back as they realized that Mercedes was right. However, when Rick decided to try to shut down the truth that was coming from Mercedes' mouth, it was neither of them who stopped the former hockey player with one big ass punch. Finn stood over the downed redneck shaking his hand. It had been a long time since he'd last thrown a punch, but it had been a damn fine one. "Get up and get the hell away from us. If I see you near Mercedes or any of us or our kids, and I will kill you; and I will make sure that the whole world knows exactly why. Not a jury in the world would convict me…" he growled sounding little like their normally jovial friend. Then he channeled his inner Dwayne Evans, "now get…we don't like your kind 'round here."

The rest of the picnic went off without a hitch. Afterwards the kids were all left with their respective grandparents, and the grown folks returned to their hotel rooms for some 'no chance at getting interrupted' love making. Rachel allowed Tobias and Gideon to enjoy their evening with Hiram and Leroy, and she proceeded to get very, very, very drunk. She woke up the next morning naked in bed with Jacob Ben Israel. The poor, hungover diva managed to get her things and make it back to her room without waking her former stalker or getting caught by any of the photogs that had inundated the small town once again -after they realized that the ND's would all be in attendance. Time showed her two things; one, that the infertility issues in her marriage had not been her fault -as Miguel had always subtly made her believe. And two, that infertility wasn't an issue for Rachel, even at 44 years old. Her daughter was born with a few slight developmental problems, but she had the smile of an angel, even just moments after birth…so that was the name Rachel gave her, Angel.

Into every life a little rain must fall, and the New Directions, blessed though they were, were not exempt. They had their wins and their losses but they got through them all together.

**Los Angeles, CA September 3, 2043**

Sam held his wife close to him as they moved together, their bodies finding their climax together. "Damn, Darlin'…how is it you can still make me cum so hard my ears ring, even after all these years." He asked when he could do more than pant.

Mercedes breathless laughter filled the room. "I do like a million pussy clenches a day, and your cock is big." She murmured against his shoulder.

Sam moaned and thrust forward allowing her demonstration to milk his dick some more. He hardened quickly, belying his age. As they were basking in the afterglow of round two, they heard a knock at the door. Well, a knock at the intercom that allowed their children in the hall to be heard in the soundproof bedroom. "Mom…Dad…you guys are too old to be doing what I know you're doing." Pandora's voice was filled with mild disgust. "We have to get moving. My move-in day is in less than three weeks, and you have four children to get ready for college." She reminded them. "This train is leaving with or without you in an hour."

"She has a point." Mercedes sighed. "We've put this off as long as we could."

"We weren't putting anything off. You had your 'intimate venue' tour, and I had the promotional tour for my graphic novel 'Raven's Heart'." Sam defended.

"And we had your Country Hall of Fame induction ceremony." She agreed.

"Besides…I don't want my babies to be going all the way across the damn country for college. What was so wrong with UCLA?" Sam groused as he stood and stretched. Sam Evans was still a fine picture of a man. His body was still ripped and toned, his dark blond hair was shot through with gray, and his face had lines from all the laughter he'd shared over the years.

Mercedes rose as well. Her body wasn't as tight as it once had been; though thanks to having her own plastic surgeon married to her soul sister, breast feeding seven over the course of ten years hadn't taken too much of a permanent toll on her curves. She had only breast fed the quads for two and a half years, the twins for just a little bit longer; but Sam had only finally been weaned from his Mercy-Milk addiction when the twins were five. Despite it all, she was quite proud to point out that she had only had the one tummy tuck and her breasts lifted. The fact that her ass was still a proud and high sitting monument to the sensuality of curves was a testament to exercise and good living. Even after having turned fifty, Mercedes Jones-Evans was still a fixture on People's Sexiest People list. "Sammy, baby, they just want a little bit of freedom. When I was their age, I was out here living with Puck trying to make my dreams come true. I know you want to protect them, but it's time for us to let them out of the nest."

"Fine. I might have to let them grow up…but I don't have to like it." Sam grumbled. His children were his world. Unlike a lot of Hollywood parents, he and Mercedes were actually parents. He and Mercy had taught them to talk and to walk. He and Mercedes…ok… so they had left a lot of the potty training to Tamicka at first, but once they found and had those flushable potties installed, they had helped with the potty training too. They soothed nightmares and comforted booboos. It had been Mercedes who taught them to tie their shoes, he who had taught them to ride their bikes. Time had flown by so quickly. To Sam it seemed like they had just come home from the hospital and now it was time to take them to college.

The Jones-Evans' parents showered and dressed, both of them taking care to be trendy, in an age appropriate way. Mercedes cherry red and white polka dot sundress was cut higher in the neckline than she would have worn when the quads were eight, and the hem ended at mid-calf. Her shoes, red two inch wedge sandals, were a nice height for her without making her seem to be trying to convey too young an image. Sam rocked the 'older gentleman' shopping look made famous by Brad Pitt…jeans, simple tee shirt, simple blazer, simple tennis shoes. Granted the 'simple' looking clothes cost what to most people seemed a fortune, but still they looked simple.

Mercedes didn't bother with too much makeup. She used just a tinted moisturizer and some very light powder, and a shiny nude gloss. Her jewelry was just as demure. One carat diamond studs, a two carat diamond pendant, a simple platinum watch and her wedding set, including the diamond and platinum infinity band Sam had given her for their tenth anniversary. Sam wore his watch and his crucifix and his wedding band. That was all a dude needed in his book and, other than cuff links when necessary, that was all he ever wore.

They headed down to the kitchen to find that Nora had already fed the kids breakfast and had sat out their customary egg white omelets and fruit salad. Nora, Dante, and Robert still worked for Mercedes and she told them the only way they were getting free of her was to retire. Granted, since she was Judith's godmother, they knew that they would never be free of her…not that they wanted to be anyway.

Sam and Mercedes ate quickly, now that they had gotten the 'woe is me, my babies are all grown up's' out of the way, it was all kind of exciting. They headed out to the garage and found Simon and Donavan trying to corral the quads into two vehicles. The problem came when trying to decide whose cars to take. Each of the quads had been gifted with a different car for their graduation gift. Pandora had chosen a cute little pink Audi coupe. That car was out of the running, because it held three people at most. Payge had picked an Acura RDX in midnight purple, aka a very dark purple with flecks of silver throughout the paint. Payne's choice was a dependable, roomy blue-black Volvo XC60 SUV, and his brother, had chosen the silver Audi Q5. Since Payne's, Payge's and Patrick's cars all sat five, they were each arguing who would drive. Mercedes just stood back and watched her young adults with pride.

With a mother's eye, she looked over her babies. Her sons were handsome, though quite different. Patrick's caramel skin making him a few shades darker than his brother and sisters. His startling green eyes further set him apart. Patrick was taller than Payne, though only by a few inches. Patrick was the same height as his grandfather Heath, though he had his grandfather Dwayne's leaner build. His mouth, even larger than his father's or his mother's, had earned him the nickname 'Aerosmith' from his beloved Auntie Snixx, and he loved to force the fiery Latina to accept his kisses to her forehead. She, in turn, claimed he was trying to suck her brain out through her pores. Patrick also had a ready smile and a flirtatious nature that seemed at war with the direct, piercing gaze that he used to assess everyone as soon as he met them. Pat-Trick, as his family called him, was wearing a pair of slightly fitted straight leg jeans, and some of his beloved Air Maxs. He and his brother had both inherited their father's love of smedium shirts and the physiques to pull them off. That day, Patrick's smeduim was a simple tee shirt that read 'The Trouble With Real Life Is That There Is No Danger Music.' Mercedes shook her head and turned her attention to the sibling he was currently going toe to toe with.

Payge looked cute, yet unconcerned with the dictates of fashion in a large, vintage tunic top in a shade of electric purple that looked incredible next to her honey brown skin. Her legs were encased in thin black leggings, and her feet clad in three strap sandals that barely kept the thin sole attached to her foot. Payge and Pandora were both taller than their mother and most of their aunts, but at only five six, they were still at least two inches shorter than their Aunt Stacey. Their beautiful amber eyes showed flecks of green and gold when they were angry or feeling passionate about something. Mercedes smiled to herself as she remembered the first time she had really noticed that the green flecks they had had at birth reappeared at times. Pandora had been trying to convince Payge to try out for the cheerleading squad with her. Payge was having none of it and as the discussion got more and more heated, more and more flecks of green and eventually gold popped into her irises. Payge still wore her hair down to the small of her back, her dark brown curls were almost never straightened. She had straightened her hair for prom. She'd worn a form fitting golden dress just shades lighter than her own skin that showed the world that yes, she and her far more fashion conscious sister were identical in every way…and not just their amber colored, almond shaped, doe eyes, full cheeks and wide, full lipped smiles.

Pandora was showing off those curves in all their glory that day, as she usually did. She wore a retro black romper that reminded Sam of something Mercedes had worn years before. The top had very thin straps, and she'd made sure to wear a thin strap black bra with it. Mercedes knew from experience that Pandora would end up cranky as hell -long before they finished their shopping- from the way the straps would eventually dig into her shoulders. The shorts showed off long and shapely legs, and she'd paired it with wedges that gave her foot a lot more coverage than her twin's but a lot less comfort. While Pandora and Payge had definitely gotten their mother's curves, their bodies were not quite as voluptuous. By their age Mercedes had already worn an E cup and was well on her way to the GG she would eventually reach after breastfeeding; but the twins were only a DD if the sizes ran small. Their hips and bottoms were subtler versions of Mercedes as well. A fact that Sam and the men who'd help him raise them were very grateful for. However, their waists were trimmer, making their curves seem just as magnificent to those boys and men who actually looked.

With a smirk, Mercedes wondered if Pandora had ever heard from that poor Wilson boy who'd tried to take her on her first date. Puck and Sam really shouldn't have tormented the poor boy so…but then again, who really want to date a guy who wet his pants when your father gave them the 'rules for dating my daughter and the consequences for breaking them' talk? Of course, Sam and Puck had no way of knowing that Payne had given the kid his own version of the talk as well. Apparently Payne's warning to the boy that his father and godfathers liked to hunt and collect swords had fallen on deaf ears, until he was confronted by the evidence in live Technicolor. Payne was the family enigma. He dressed like a Goth, spoke like a scientist, and worked out like a jock. He was taller than his father by two full inches, and had inherited his grandfather Heath's wide, muscular frame. He looked like he could bench-press Buicks. But with his preponderance of black tee shirts, wide leg jeans and vintage Doc Martins, he looked like he really ate live chickens for breakfast. For off to college shopping he was in his usual combo, though this smedium black shirt read 'Do Not Tickle A Sleeping Dragon, For You Are Crunchy And Taste Good With Ketchup'. Stevie and Mercedes had infected him very early with their love of all things Potter. When Stevie had seen the Potter word play tee shirt, he'd had to get one for his sister and nephew. Mercedes had had hers mounted in a frame; it had unfortunately been too small in the bust for her to wear.

As Mercedes was giggling at her sons tee shirts, a shrill whistle pierced the bickering. "I'm driving. This is why we have the Escalade, so that we can fit all of our kids in one car. Since Penny and PeyPey are at Kurt's while we undertake this endeavor," Truth be told the twelve year old twins didn't like the thought of their big brothers and sisters being so far away any more than their father did, so they had gone to stay with Kurt rather than watch their parents help their siblings get ready to leave them. "Simon and Donovan can accompany us, as they have all the lists of what you guys will need."

The quads had the decency to look sheepish as they realized that they had overlooked a very obvious fact in their excitement. But Mercedes Jones was never one to give up an argument, and her children were just like their mother in that regard. Rather than ending the argument, Sam's words simply shifted it to who would sit where. Finally Mercedes put them where she wanted them. Payge, Simon and Donovan in the third row, Pandora, Payne and Patrick in the second row, and Mercy took the shotgun seat. "Alright, first stop the container store. We'll have them deliver the big things, like Pandora's closet organizer or Patrick's art supply organizer. But I want to bring some of the totes to the Sam's and Target with us."

"Sam's, Target?" Pandora groaned. "Do we have to go to those places…they are soo…"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "They are perfect. God, how the hell did I raise such a booshie child? You need toothpaste, you need pads, and you need regular stuff that usually Dante buys for you. You can let us take you to these places and get you all stocked up, or you can take what we have at the house and then have to go to places even smaller and more expensive when you're in New York."

"And speaking of New York, you are expected to have dinner at least once a week with either Blaine and Nate or Marley and Jake." Sam reminded his oldest daughter.

"I know, Daddy." Pandora gave a long suffering sigh. "Uncle Jake swears that he will stalk me on campus if they go more than two weeks without seeing me. I have no idea why you all are so worried; I'm going to Columbia, not Kazakhstan."

Sam gave her a quelling glare in the rearview mirror that made her swallow any further comment. "You are my daughter. You are choosing to move all the way across the country from me. You four somehow even managed to talk me into letting the four of you all go to different schools. I get it that you want to spread your wings and fly. But as your father, it is my right and my duty to make sure that you have some kind of safety net."

Payge spoke up from the very back. She had been reminding her twin for the last month and a half how hard this really was on their parents, but the fashionista kept forgetting that everyone wasn't as excited as she was. "Payne, Patrick and I are to try to meet up at least every month and go to Manhattan for lunch or dinner with them as well; we can stay at the small apartment if it's empty. We are to call you and Mom at least once a day for the first month and then we can back down to once every few days, and eventually get down to once a week. But texting is not calling. The AmEx is for emergencies only. If we have to use it for anything more than five hundred dollars we need to call and let you two or Simon and Donovan know. The platinum visa is for books and needs, like food…oh and tickets to go to the monthly meal with our family. The regular visa is for junk we don't need but want." She went down their list of rules for leaving home. "We have to live on campus for at least two years. Junior year if we want to get an apartment, we can only move in with people with whom we share a sexual orientation. I.E. Pandora and I can only move in with heterosexual females or homosexual males, Payne can only live with heterosexual males or homosexual females and Patrick can't have roommates because he'll do anyone who'll say yes."

"I call bullshit." Patrick groused, "Oh sorry Mom." He apologized for cursing very quickly. "Anyway, Payge is a lying liar who lies." He corrected himself before turning to his sister. "You know good and well that you are just as bisexual as I am." He said pointedly. "Or maybe it was Pandora who got caught with her hand up Jordan Previtt's skirt in detention last year."

"Eww, as if. If I were going to go lez, I would do like Auntie Snixx…I'd find a woman at least as hot as I am. Jordan Previtt is at best a four and I…and therefore Payge…are total tens." Pandora said in her own defense.

Payge leaned around her sister to whisper to her offended brother. "She was so totally worth it…that girl is sweeter than No-No's Crème Brulee."

Mercedes spoke before either Pandora or Patrick could respond. "Your father and I don't care at all what your sexual orientation is, we love you. I will say this, Payge; could you please…please try to refrain from indulging in your tendency towards exhibitionism when you are away at college? I do not want to have to fly to Atlanta to get you out of jail." She huffed. "Getting caught with your hand in that girl's cookie jar when you were in detention for getting caught making out with the Cannon boy on the quad."

Payge looked a little sheepish. She wisely refrained from pointing out that her own parents were rather well known for their own public displays of affection. They were caught on camera at the Oscars, with Sam's hands on Mercedes bottom and top curves as the couple kissed backstage. Sam had just won a golden statue for his short film documentary showing the ever growing counter culture of 'geek', and they were celebrating. That was the excuse he'd given when questioned. Of course, anyone of the NDs or the babyNDs could have told the interviewer that it was normal to walk in on those two in the clutch. They'd been caught by everyone at some point or another. Though Stevie still held the record.

"Spelman, Columbia, MIT and Princeton." Simon listed, "I'm so glad that I thought to establish a billable Fedex account for shipping things to you four…" he sighed. "You know I still remember helping your mother pick out your cribs, and now you guys are all going off to college."

"I can't believe that you two chose to stick it out with us all these years." Sam smiled.

"What can I say? The pay is great, the benefits are incredible…I mean can you tell we where else we could work that, not only doesn't care that we are together, but that has an adoption or surrogacy allowance as part of their benefits package." Donovan pointed out. "You created a day care center and allowed us and Nora and her men to send their twins there at a huge discount."

"Oh please, we had to force them to let us pay anything." Simon pointed out. He and Donovan had taken advantage of the surrogacy allowance when Penny and PeyPey were four, and were blessed with a son they gave the name Corrigan. At the time the LA NDs had so many small children, that they were all unable to find nannies who were as good as Tamicka. So they had banded together and had created a daycare center with Tamicka as its head teacher and hired her a full staff of teachers, all with early childhood education degrees…even those in the infant care center. Given the quality of the education and the elite owners and clientele; in no time at all it became the daycare center/preschool to get your children into in Holmby Hills. It had expanded over the years, and now the Baranaday School -Sam had named it and he felt the word sounded cool- had a waiting list a mile long. The institution was so renowned that people in the know attempted to get on the list, not long after they were confirmed pregnant. Best of all, it was fully self sustaining. The proceeds from the tuition paid all the needed insurance, teacher and support staff salaries, the mortgage on the grounds, and the benefits for the staff; though the pool cleaning services were comped by The Brothers Puckerman Pool Cleaners, LLC.

"We were going to have the center open anyway, why should you have to give us back money that we pay you to work for us, just to make it possible for you to come to work?" Mercedes defended. "That has never made sense to me."

Sam shrugged as well. To be honest, Sam never felt like they paid super well either. That was why he was always giving them bonuses, to make up for what he felt was an underpayment. After all they only made a little over a hundred thousand a year, but they were living in one of the most expensive places in the country. Often Donovan would remind Sam that they also lived rent free in a guest house on the property, and usually ate at least two meals a day with the family. Simon and Donovan had a nice nest egg for their retirement and had started good college funds for their son. But rather than fight an unwinnable battle, Sam's sophomore year in high school had left him very sensitive about certain things, and those who cared about him just let him have his way where he could.

"Besides, we never could find anyone else we were willing to trust with our family." Simon told them with a grin. "It's not like you'd have let us go anyway…you still hunt Monica and Antonio down if you go more than a month without hearing from them."

"That's true." Sam acknowledged. "Anyway, Pandora, Nate was able to use his alumni cred to get you into Furnald…so you'll have a single."

"Payge, you requested the 'typical college experience' which is great, cause there were like, no strings we could have pulled to get you any special treatment at Spelman; unless we, like, endowed a building or something." Mercedes joked.

"And while you conceivably could, you never would use your fame and fortune to get me or any of your kids special treatment because that would be wrong." Payge teased.

"Yes, it would be wrong…but thankfully while you don't have a single, your own academic record was good enough to get you into the Presidential Scholars program all on your own merits. So at least you are in the best of all the dorms…hopefully your roommate will be good people." Sam told her with a reassuring smile.

"I like her name Constance…that's a good, strong name." Payge assured her dad.

"Not like Reginald William Thurston, the third." Patrick groused.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Patrick was not happy to be rooming with a Princeton legacy student. "Pat trick…give the guy a chance. There are people who come from money who are really good, kind, caring, hardworking people. Blaine comes from money; Kurt's mother came from money. Hell, you might not come from old money, but it's been a generation or two since the Joneses have felt the bite."

"Well it ain't been that long since the Evanses have; so if ole' money gets on your nerves, just remember, the Evans family can trace their family all the way back to England, and there was an Evans with General Lee at Appomattox Courthouse." Sam assured his oldest son as he pulled into the parking lot of the Container Store. There it was just like shopping for them as babies again, four of everything, but trying to search for different colors or different patterns so that they would maintain their individuality. Trash cans specially designed to be used with grocery store bags, laundry hampers with sections so that the clothes could be sorted as soon as they were removed, desk organizers meant to keep all their supplies neat and tidy and other desk accessories, hooks and closet systems, under bed storage, and stackable storage drawers. Payge and Payne both picked more organization systems, because neither of them could stand clutter or not having a place for everything and everything in its place. As they stood at the register, Simon snapped his fingers as though remembering something, and dashed off. He returned struggling with a large box that he had picked up from the 'buy online, pick up in store' window. He told them that he would explain it all when they returned to the house.

The family's next stop was a very small custom computer store. Despite the fact that only one of the quads was going to MIT, Sam decided that getting them all computers with the advanced specifications that MIT recommended wouldn't be a bad thing. However, only Payne wanted a MacBook Pro. All three of the others chose to go with high end Dells that, with just an autograph from Mercedes, the gentlemen at the computer store offered to trick out for them even further. After they left the computer store, having made arrangements to pick up the completed computers in a few days, their next stop was the big market tech store. A flash drive for each subject, an extra 2TB external hard drive for each of them to back up everything, they also got tablets and extra SD cards to download their textbook to, and for their note taking. They got two surge protectors each, and their loving father ordered them each a 24 inch plasma TV for their rooms. He got Patrick, Payge and Payne game systems and bought Pandora a special CADD desktop that she could use just for her designs. Simon made arrangements to have all of that delivered to the house when they checked out.

They drove from there to the office supply store where Mercedes forced them to get the old fashioned supplies like notebooks and pens, pencils, erasers, pencil sharpeners and the like. Mercedes watched giggling as her eighteen year old daughters channeled their inner three year selves when they both wanted the same automatic stapler, and there was only one left. Finally, Payne handed Payge his, which while a different color, was the same make and model. He grabbed a regular stapler, unbothered by the extra second it would take to press down and staple the papers himself. By the time they left Office Depot, they were all ready for lunch.

After much discussion as to what everyone wanted, the family adjourned to Crustacean for lunch. The Vietnamese restaurant was the only one they could all readily -all meaning the quads, Mercedes and Simon- agree on. Rico met them there and transferred much of what they had already purchased to his F150 to take it back to the house; leaving only a large storage container for each teen. They thanked him and headed into the posh restaurant. As soon as they were seated, Sam ordered enough grilled beef and chicken satays for the table and an order of rock tempura shrimp for himself and Mercedes. Everyone placed their drink orders and they settled down to wait. "So, what are you guys going to miss most about living at home?" Sam asked.

"Saturday morning cartoon cuddles." The quads answered as one.

It was a tradition that Sam and Mercedes has started when the quads were too young to actually remember a time before it. Every Saturday morning when the quads were little, the family would gather together on Sam and Mercedes' bed. As they got bigger, and definitely after Penelope and Peyton were able to join them, they would all gather on the huge couch Mercedes had had specially made for the family room in their current house. Everyone would brush their teeth, and then chill on the couch all cuddled together in their PJs. They would watch the 'good cartoons' from when Sam and Mercedes were kids. Thanks to streaming TV and Netflix, they were able to allow their children to experience original Looney Tunes, and Smurfs. They would watch Animaniacs, and Tiny Toons, the 90's Batman and early 2000's Justice League cartoons. There was no shortage of cartoons that they could enjoy together. Once they were 'too old' for cartoons, they would watch movies; but whether on the road or at home, Saturday morning meant 'cartoon cuddles'.

"Well, you guys can get up Saturday mornings, and watch them in your dorm beds; you can even call us and let us know which ones you've picked that week and we can kind of watch them together." Mercedes suggested.

"That could work…could make it worse, but we can try it and see." Payge laughed. "I'm going to miss Julia and Judith…it seems weird that they have another year in school and even then, they say they are going to stay close to home." She sighed.

"They still have plenty of time to decide, and if they choose to go back east with one of you, then we'll work with Nora, Dante and Robert to make it a reality." Sam assured her.

The server arrived with their appetizers and drinks, and took their salad and entrée orders. Mercedes gave her order first, "I would like the garlic noodles with shrimp and the warm spinach salad." She said politely.

Pandora went next, the quads always ordered girls first, oldest first. It was a fair way to make sure that they didn't argue when they were younger and it simply stuck with them. "Can I please have the kale salad and the tuna pasta?" she ordered politely. "And can you put all the dressings and sauces on the side?"

Once their waitress -who was very clearly an aspiring actress with her very large false breasts and weirdly shaped collagened lips- carefully jotted down Pandora's order, though her eyes never left Sam, Payge spoke up. "I'm going to have the Wok Noodles with Shrimp and the Pho Noodle Soup with beef."

Patrick laughed. He knew that Payge would get some beef in her meal somewhere; she'd been eating beef since before she could really chew it. No one, not even their crazy Aunt Rachel tried to get between Payge and her dead cow. "Can I have the Buddah's Delight and the prawn angel hair pasta?" Unlike his sister, he was not a big red meat eater. Much like his mother, Patrick preferred seafood to meats that used to have a face. Though Mercedes was known to still chow down on a burger every now and then; when she hit forty, she had cut herself off from almost all of her red meat consumption.

Payne looked at the menu and sighed. He always had the hardest time making up his mind. "I'll have the grilled calamari salad, please and the sautéed filet mignon, medium well." He finally said in a rush before he could change his mind again.

Simon was almost giggling. He often claimed that Payne was his spiritual child when it came to ordering food in a restaurant. He had a very hard time deciding on a single entrée as well, but rather than force himself to puzzle it out like Payne, Simon closed his eyes and pointed. "Okay, it looks like I will have the lemongrass chicken, and the…ooh and the hamachi salad." He finished happily. "Good looking out finger of mine."

Donovan was a very fast orderer. He got the same thing every time. The simplest salad possible, and the least expensive entrée, no matter who was paying it was engrained in Donovan to be frugal. "I would like the warm chicken salad and the Vietnamese crepes. Thank you."

Sam always went last. He was a protector and a provider by nature, and to him that meant making sure that everyone he cared about was seen to before him. It also had the added benefit of giving him extra time to make up his mind. Everything always looked so good to him. "Can I please have the Crab Salmon roll rather than a salad and I'll have your famous garlic noodles with shrimp as well?"

"Sure, will there be anything else?" she said the question a normal query for a waitress, it was her tone that rendered it completely unprofessional.

"Chickenhead, I know that you are not trying to flirt with my dad when you're barely older than his oldest children." Patrick said with total disdain.

"Meaning that he is literally old enough to be your father," Pandora continued for him.

"And our mother is sitting not four inches away from him." Payne pointed out.

Payge just scoffed. "He don't want your fake ass boobs…and he sure as hell don't want your fake ass lips. And you are so lucky my mother is a lady, cause if she were anything other than the First Lady of R&B, she would have snatched your bottle blonde ass bald."

Simon rolled his eyes, and signaled the matre' d. "Excuse me sir." he said politely. "I believe that we will need another waitperson. That one has offended several members of our party. Perhaps she could serve a table of unmarried gentlemen who won't feel uncomfortable with her flirtatious nature." He said sweetly.

"Madame Jones, Mister Evans. I apologize for her unprofessional behavior." He hurried to genuflect when he recognized the power couple in front of him. He took the order pad from the future botox queen. "I will put in your order myself."

The rest of their meal was uneventful. As they ate, they went over their lists with Simon. He had downloaded several general lists in addition to the school specific list each school had prepared for their first year students. Pandora had researched and found 'the girly girl's guide to packing for college, and there were a few things on that list that were not on Simon's; so he added them to his individual quad specific list. Mercedes pointed out that they wouldn't want to schlep their hairdryers and curling irons back and forth all the time so they should get a second set for their dorm rooms.

Sam pointed out that since Payne and Patrick had forced Dante to teach them how to cut their own hair, they should each buy and take a set of clippers with them to school as well. For the boys time at the barbershop had been an annoyance when Sam was taking them; the men in the shop were rather offended by the fact that Sam had taken such a 'fine black woman' from the brothas, and spoke on it…but when Mercedes would take them, the boys had absolutely hated hearing the things those men would say about her in their hearing. "You can probably find someone on campus who can cut your hair for you, but probably they won't have clippers. Plus too…you can always rake in extra bucks cutting other guys hair. Cause if you go through your allowance early, don't be callin' us." Sam laughed.

"Honey, if they go through the grand a month you're planning on giving them than we're all gonna have to have a long, long talk about fiscal responsibility." Mercedes whispered to her husband. To her children she instead said, "At the end of September, we will put enough in your accounts for you to get some winter clothes and coats. Why all of you are so determined to go to school in places where it snows just baffles me. I grew up in the snow…moved to warmer weather as soon as I could. You grew up all warm and toasty, but are running to the damn snow."

"Mom, you did a concert in Paris under the Eiffel tower in the middle of February…you do remember the seven inches of snow that came down just during your set…right?" Payne teased.

"It wasn't that much snow." She told him with a grin, "and besides, you were all very warm and toasty in my trailer. And you were all nice and safe and warm in Cannes while I was freezing my butt off in Moscow, the next stop."

"And even ten years later we still thank you for that." Pandora said with a big smile.

"Well, it wasn't just about your comfort, the political climate at the time was just returning to an even keel. I had to be there, but I sure as hell wasn't putting the rest of my family in danger." Mercedes whispered.

Sam reached out and took her hand. He knew that agreeing to perform that concert hard been really hard on Mercedes, but when the president asks you to do something as important as sealing rebuilt political relationships, there really isn't a good way to say no. Especially when you are really the only star big enough in both countries to be able to do so successfully. "You did a great job, Darlin', the kids had a great time in Cannes with Micka and Rico. You were safe, and looked absolutely amazing in that sexy ass sable cloak over those sexy thigh high boots and that turtleneck that…ummm yeah, sorry kids…anyway, we got back to them just fine." He reminded her. "I just still can't believe that Putin was foolish enough to let that Snowden guy and his legislature's dumbass stance on gay rights wreck US/Russian relations for almost two decades."

"I think he believed the hype that Obama was too nice to do shit." Donovan theorized. No one else at the table was old enough to remember the time they were discussing, and Donovan really only knew about it from the historical view point of one who studied it after the fact.

"Alright, no maudlin emo junk." Pandora interrupted. "Where are we off to next?"

Simon looked over his list. "Sam's Club is next for all the bulk items. Dante gave me a list of the household things that you'll need to take with you. Like I bet you all didn't know that you cannot…and I cannot stress this enough…you cannot use Cheer or Gain for washing your clothes. You four all picked up your grandmother Edith's allergy to those, so Tide is the best option for you. Payge you have to use the sensitive toothpaste, Pandora, you have to make sure that you don't buy Aleve, but Patrick you can't take anything but Aleve. Payne…you don't really have any issues, well except…"

"No floral scents. Clean linen scent or…hey, think I can find all unscented stuff?" He wondered aloud.

"We'll see." Donovan said making a notation on Simon's pad. "After the bulk items, which please God let there be delivery for, then we'll head to Neiman Marcus for towels and bed and bath type things. After we leave there we will have a final stop at Target for anything that was not purchased elsewhere."

Following the shopping itinerary as dictated by their despot of a PA Simon, they made their way to Sam's club. An hour and a half later, they left all of them feeling shell shocked. The size of the packages available was mind boggling to Mercedes, Sam and the Quads who hadn't really done their own shopping in a very long time…if ever. Laundry supplies would last them each at least the entire fall semester, if not the year. The pack of toothbrushes would easily last them two years, even if they traded out every three months like their dentists recommended. Toothpaste would last for a long while as well. Wandering around the supersized super store helped them to work off lunch, however, and when they arrived at Neiman Marcus they were all ready to go. They immediately found and hit the bed and bath department.

After more than a little discussion, they decided to start with the hardest decisions first. They made their way to the bedding section. Once there, Sam sent the quads off to look for their comforters. He and Mercedes quickly selected mattress pads and pillows for them. They each got two extra long twin LunaLuxe Mattress Pads. Pandora and Payge each got a The Pillow Bar side sleeper pillow and a regular king pillow as well. Their brothers, a back sleeper and a belly sleeper got two of the Pillow Bar king pillows. They also got each girl a neckroll pillow and the boys each a 'husband' pillow. They headed over to find Simon and Donovan and the quads. Payne had already found his bed sets, a twin version of the bedding that already adorned his queen sized bed in his bedroom at home. Martouk Guest House Windowpane bed linens and Marlowe sheets and pillowcases, two sets one in a shade of blue called 'sea glass' and the other a deep goldish color called 'butter'. The coverlets and bedding wear a 400 thread count Egyptian cotton. The sheets and pillow cases were 550-thread-count white cotton percale linens with a double ribbon of matching tape around the top edges.

Payge had selected two very different looks. For her first choice she went for a slightly over the top, decadent Turkish look with the Ann Gish Willow bedding set. She chose the spice and Spice and mango color palette and the Willow leaf-patterned linens were pure silk, the duvet covers and shams had gorgeous topstitched flange borders. The comforter and matching pillow shams with their French knot trim were reversible with the solid color on one side and the leaf pattern on the other. Payge even got the three-panel gathered dust skirts to match. Mercedes grabbed a selection of four of the matching cable throw blankets for her perpetually cold daughter. For her second set, she picked the Donna Karen Modern Classics duvet cover in a dark grey called black ice and sheets in a purple they called haze. The sheets were 400 thread count cotton sateen and the bedding was quilted silk. The teen danced happily with her bedding, pushing the cart she had run back to grab when she realized how big even the twin sized bedding really was.

Pandora went a little overboard. She got two sets of Sferra Annabella bedding and Elyse sheets and pillowcases, one in rose and the other in ocean. The 500-thread-count Egyptian cotton sateen Elyse sheets were made in Italy, and the floral-quilted cotton voile quilt set was accented with two pillow shams. Pandora had already grabbed several of the matching wool blankets. However, Sam and Mercedes had to put their feet down when Pandora tried to get a third full set of the Sferra Frazier bedding that reminded her of Sam and Mercedes' bedding from when she was a very little girl. "You can get a third set of bedding, if you pay for it out of your graduation gifts." Mercedes finally reasoned with her extravagant daughter. Pandora had no problem doing so. Her aunts and uncles had been far more than generous when it came to rewarding the quads for achieving the first major milestone of their education.

Patrick had also chosen the Sferra Frazier bedding, but while Pandora had chosen the bedding in ivory and gold, Patrick picked chocolate and blue. The bedding included a gathered cotton sateen dust skirts in blue, while the damask matelasse quilt sets included blue with the chocolate scroll work. The sheets were 400-thread-count Pima cotton. He got chocolate brown wool blankets from the Annabella set because the fringed blankets that were under the Frazier set were 'too girly'. He also got another set from Sferra called Marcus, but he admitted that it was because it was right next to the other set and the colors were complementary enough that he could switch them back and forth as needed.

Simon had been a very busy little bee. He'd grabbed extra sheet sets for each of the quads chosen bedding sets. He also grabbed extra pillowcases, just in case they had visitors who had to borrow a pillow. Finally satisfied that they had everything they needed from that department, he moved them on to the bath section. "Okay, now one list says three full sets of towels, the other says two. I would suggest we err on the side of caution, and go for three sets of bath towels here and then grab another set or two of the less expensive sets from Target for your accidents and such…Patrick, we will also get you a few sets of the truly cheap stuff for cleaning up after your oils and paints."

That decided the quads quickly found their favorite color in their towel set of choice. Payne chose the towels that matched his bedding and selected the Martouk Marlowe towels, two sets in 'sea glass' and one set in 'butter'. Pandora and Payge both chose the Marcus collection towels. Pandora chose pink, bronze and sky blue for her three sets while Payge got three sets all in a teal color that the company called 'Aegean'. Patrick took a longer time to decide, ultimately choosing the Missoni home collection, two were in 'Giacomo', a multicolor set that gave him a plethora of colors in every towel, and the third was called 'Kian' and for the single color set he chose to get a rich orange color. Mercedes made sure that they each had three bath sheets, three bath towels, three hand towels and three washcloths. Pandora was also responsible for getting a bathroom rug and shower curtain set. She decided upon the Abyss & Habidecor 'Frise' bath rugs in white and taupe and the Ann Gish ruffled shower curtain. Though everyone warned her against all the white, Pandora was undaunted.

"You're the one washing that every week." Mercedes finally told her and moved them onto the lighting section of the home department. "Bedside lamp and desk lamp, for each of you. They don't have to match, but please, just for my well-being when you send your Uncle Kurt pictures of your dorm rooms…let's make sure they are at least complementary?" Everyone shared a laugh, but none of them could deny the truth of her statement.

Forty-five minutes later, they had finally all chosen their lamps. Payge had finished first. She quickly found a Morrocan inspired lamp from the John-Richard collection and got two of them "Add a bit of middle-eastern allure to your decor with this Moroccan-inspired lamp. The enchanting halo of laser-cut metal surrounding its round shade echoes the arabesque quality of its scrolled metal base." She read the box to her family. "That should look awesome with the bedding I picked too." She assured her mother.

Payne found a dragon lamp that he had to have, but he didn't want two of them. The first one was white porcelain dragon on a clear Lucite base with a black shade, by Jonathan Adler. "That will be perfect on my desk." He crowed happily when he saw it. Eventually he found a simple white resin urn based lamp with a black shade and called it a day. Patrick found his lamps while Payne was deciding upon his bedside light. He picked rather masculine John-Richard hammered copper drum lamps with light beige shades, and just grabbed two of them.

Pandora, however, wanted the 'perfect' lamps. It took her the better part of an hour, but she finally settled on two 'coral' lamps one in ivory and one in gold. The ivory had a light gold shade and the gold had a very light ivory shade. She loved them, but she was unsure how they would look with the bedding she had chosen. Finally Mercedes slipped away and called Kurt and warned him that if he didn't tell his protégé that her lamps would look sublime with her bedding, she would renege on her promise to sing at Justin's next birthday party. All were very grateful that when Pandora sent him pictures of what she selected, he gave her the thumbs up.

As an extra little gift, Mercedes splurged and got each of her eldest children a tea set to keep in their room that included an electric kettle, a mug and a tea ball. Finally satisfied that they had everything they needed from that store, the family moved on to Target. At Target, Sam and Mercedes set the quads free. They gave each of them a copy of the list, with everything they already had struck through and a shopping cart and they let them go at the store. They grabbed a shopping cart of their own and went to get their children what they wanted them to have as well. Four Keurig Mini coffee brewers in platinum, purple, pink and black went in first. Then they got them each a ZeroWater 6 cup pitcher and nine months' worth of filters. Mercedes grabbed four magic bullet blenders, since all four of her quads loved smoothies. While she and Sam were doing their shopping, Simon and Donovan ordered each quad a microfridge…a mini refrigerator with a freezer and attached microwave, for their dorm rooms as well. Sam's contribution to the cart was to get each child a small tool kit. He followed that with a special artist tool kit with strippers and flat edge scrapers and the like, and an electronic's kit with very small screwdrivers and super thin needle nosed pliers. Then he took his wife and the cart to the crafts area and got each teen a sewing kit, though Pandora's was more expansive than the others. For Payge he finally created a special 'my curls ain't going anywhere' hair stuff box that had all the scrunchies and tangle proof elastics she could use in a year. Finally happy, he and Mercedes moved to the front and got each of their nestlings a wide and varied selection of gift cards for chain restaurants that would be present in all the places they would be for the next nine months. They checked out and took their purchases to the car, then returned to the store and sat in the Starbucks signing autographs and waiting on the kids to text them that they were ready to leave.

Simon found each of the quads. He seemed to appear as if by magic, just as they were ready to text their parents. He went over their carts with a fine tooth comb. He said nothing about the extraneous materials and toys they picked up, but he did make sure that they each had all the things they needed from the lists. If they didn't, he took them back and found the missing items. If they did, he made a few suggestions of things they had neglected to add that would benefit them. Only Payne was able to text Mercedes and Sam as soon as Simon finished his inspection. Only Pandora _had_ to go back and complete her list of needs.

Finally they took everything home, and collapsed on the couch in the family room. After dinner, and the return of Penelope and Peyton, the quads took over one of the large rooms of the basement that Mercedes and Sam used for storage when needed. They each took a corner and they carefully separated their things into their assigned space. As they were doing that, they once again took their lists and cleared all the strikethroughs, making sure that they had everything they needed.

Penelope helped Payge, sighing all the while. They two sisters looked incredibly different. Penelope's eyes were the reverse of her older sisters, a startling emerald green with little flecks of amber when she got angry. Their shape was rounder and their size already a bit bigger. Penelope gave definition to the term 'wide eyed innocence'. Her nose was thinner, shaped more like Sam's than Mercedes, but it was still button cute. Penelope would eventually have a thinner face, though she had her mother's high cheek bones; when her 'baby fat' faded away, those cheekbones would be the stuff of legends. While Payge and Pandora took their height from their father's side of the family, Penelope was the shortest girl in her class. However her thinner build gave her a petite frame. Unfortunately, while she had inherited Marie and Stacey's thin frame, she had inherited Mercedes and Edith's buxom silhouette. As she neared thirteen, her cup size was the same as her mother's at that age, and larger than either of her older sisters when they were more than a year older. Sam drove the twins to school every morning and Rico picked them up every afternoon.

Thankfully, Penelope's sense of style seemed designed to down play her assets; in short, as soon as she was allowed to pick her own clothes, Penny started shopping in the same stores as Peyton. However, while Peyton tended towards the slim fit jeans, a pullover and a masculine, one color cardigan; Penelope liked graphic tees and baggy jeans. She always wore steel toe boots and had a collection of big ass watches that were useful as weapons as much as they were as time pieces. All the Jones-Evans children knew self-defense, but Penelope had gone farther than any of the others. She took taekwondo, krav maga and jujitsu. The preteen even competed in two of the art forms. Penelope was also an avid gamer, a trait she shared with her twin brother Peyton.

Peyton Jones-Evans was an interesting conundrum. He was one part jock, playing every sport he could find time in the day for. But he was also one part gamer, playing every MMRoPG his parents would allow. He was also one part tech geek. There wasn't a computer, cell phone, tablet, camera, listening device, etc. that Peyton couldn't take apart and reassemble…usually making it work better in the process. Already the same height as his father, Peyton was well on his way to being the tallest of Mercedes and Sam's six children. He was built along the same powerful lines as his grandfather Heath, already his shoulders were broad and he was incredibly strong. His smile was a precious commodity. Big, bright, and full of joy when it came, but all the more precious for its rarity. Peyton was not a taciturn individual; he carried a wry air of always being amused by his fellow man, but his smiles were usually only for his family. Large as that pool was, Peyton felt he smiled enough. Peyton wore his hair almost as long as Penelope's. After he got into it with one of the men at the barber shop when he was six for disrespecting his parents, he decided that he would instead just get trims with Penelope and Payge. He hated getting his hair cut in the first place.

For some reason, none of the Jones-Evans sons ever told their parents what was being said about them by the men at the exclusive barbershop that had come rather highly recommended by several members of Mercedes' band. They perhaps thought that they were protecting their parents 'oh so delicate' feelings. But the reality was that if they had shared what was being said, Mercedes and Sam would have put the kibosh on the background noise easily. However, while the boys never told Sam and Mercedes; Jake, who was also a customer when in LA, overheard similar comments when one of Mercedes videos came on…suffice it to say that had the boys ever gone back after that point, the climate would have been entirely different. And best of all, the ignorant souls that faced Jake's re-education were smart enough not to bother pressing charges.

The next week passed in a blur of shopping and packing and preparation. Pandora actually spent two days shopping for clothes with her mother and her Uncle Kurt…After the first day, no one else was willing to shop with her. Payge had gotten almost everything she needed on the first day. The second day of shopping, Payge spent some time with a few of her friends getting last minute things and a few things she had accidentally forgotten to buy the day before-on purpose, like a swimsuit. She knew she needed one, but she didn't feel like fighting Pandora about color and fit and type. One thing Payge desperately hoped her sister learned at college was how to remember that they were not in fact the same person, and therefore did not necessarily like the same things. Ultimately, she chose her Convocation dress, which had to be white, no matter what Pandora thought of the matter, and she picked two one piece swim suits… one in a metallic purple that seemed to change color as the light changed, one in a shade of green that was too dark to call emerald, but too light to be called forest; the green made Payge's eyes look as though they were sparking with a million tiny emeralds. Payge somehow let Jordan talk her into getting a sport cut, two piece suit that had was a daring shade of darker taupe that blended just a little too well with her skin.

Sam, Penelope and Peyton accompanied Payne and Patrick as they suffered through getting enough clothes to see them through Christmas break at the very least. The guys quickly picked out twenty pairs of jeans, seven pairs of khakis a couple pairs of dress slacks, a new suit and enough shirts to last them a month. Sam also made them get thirty new pairs of underwear and undershirts, and four big packs of any time ankle socks in addition to the black, brown and navy blue dress socks. He got them three pairs of tennis shoes, two of which were Chuck Taylors, and a pair of brown and black dress shoes. Finally, Patrick looked at his father, green eyes meeting green and laughed. "You do realize that we have clothes already."

"Yeah, but if you noticed we went up a size in everything, just in case you two decided to bulk up or gain the freshman fifteen." Sam pointed out.

"In other words, Mom and Simon came up with a list and we're getting everything on it…so just shut up and keep trying shit on." Payne joked.

"Damn skippy." Sam shot back. While they were stuck in what for them amounted to retail hell, Sam also helped Penelope and Peyton get started on their school clothes shopping as well. They would do the bulk of their shopping after they returned from helping their parents deliver their brothers and sisters to their respective colleges. "So, you guys excited? We haven't really done the whole cross country trip thing with just you two yet." Sam asked his youngest two children.

"Yeah, I guess that is the only thing that will be good about all this…we'll have you and mom pretty much to ourselves for the next six years." Peyton joked.

"Yeah, and we're old enough to remember all our alone time with you. The Old Four only have two-three years of memories without us." Penelope completed the line of reasoning. Before Sam could rebut, he had to pause to answer a fan's appeal for an autograph. That reminded them that they were in public and couldn't be as silly as they would have been in private.

By the next weekend everything was in readiness for their trip. Rather than caravan their way across country, Sam and Mercedes simply removed her tour bus from storage. With very few modifications it worked perfectly. They towed the kids' cars behind the bus on a modified car transport that fit the five vehicles inside a covered trailer. Each of the cars contained all of that particular child's belongings. Except Pandora's, who car was far too small. She also had boxes and totes in the family Escalade which rode with the quad's cars.

Mercedes US tour driver for the quad's entire lifetime, a hefty Samoan man named Joffery, who could wield a Fa'alaufa'l War Club with deadly accuracy, agreed to deliver the quads safely to their destinations. The trip had been meticulously planned and worked out. Since MIT allowed their freshmen to arrive up to two weeks early and use the time to make friends and find the perfect living situation before classes start, Payne was the family's first stop. It was a very long trip from Holmby Hills to Cambridge. They stopped overnight in Vegas, where they went to Candice's show. The former American Idol had a huge production of a show at Sugar and Rory's flagship hotel and casino, the Claddaugh. The next night was spent in a gorgeous town near the Colorado border. They spent a night with Marcus, Georgie and Faith, who would be leaving her parents with an empty nest the next year. One night was spent in upstate New York and the next day they arrived at Cambridge well rested. Payne was so very well organized that it took them very little time at all to move him in. In fact, the hardest part of moving Payne in was getting his car out of the transport. Payne's SUV had gone in first, with Payge's behind it and the family SUV behind that. Pandora's Audi was first on the top row with Patrick's after it. They actually took the time to remove all the cars and drive them back in so that Payge's and the Cadillac would be the last two in the carrier, but the Cadillac would be easily removed no matter whose car came out at the next stop.

Once everything was in Payne's assigned room, they took the advice of the RAC and did very little in the way of unpacking. Instead they did the campus tour as a family. After several orientation activities and taking a tour of all the different freshman domiciles, they returned to the room and Payne asked for their assistance in getting his room set up. "I like this location, I like the room, I even find the RAC less annoying than I thought I would…if my roommate decides he wants to change rooms then he is welcome to do so. But I'm staying here."

With that decision made, his family began helping him unpack. Dante had washed all his sheets for him, showing him and his siblings carefully how to care for their bedding and clothes before they left for the road trip. Sam, Payne and Patrick made short work of rearranging Payne's preferred side of his room, and unpacking and setting up his microfridge and Keurig. Payge made up his bed for him, set up his shower caddy and packed way his extra toiletries in his under bed storage bins; all while Pandora and Mercedes worked together to unpack and arrange all his clothes. As soon as the desk was in place, Peyton and Penelope went to work setting Payne's computer and desk up. Working together they had everything unpacked, including the laptop safe that each of the quads had received from Simon before they left LA.

When everything was organized and put away, the rest of the family headed to their hotel to shower and dress. They came back and picked Payne up. In the family Escalade, they took a driving tour of Cambridge. They helped Payne find the closest supermarket and Target. Then they spent twenty minutes arguing over what everyone wanted to have for dinner. Finally Payne suggested seafood, and everyone was in agreement. A quick search led them to LEGAL Sea Foods. One taste of the lobster bisque he'd ordered as his appetizer and Payne had a favorite 'at school' restaurant.

"Oh my god…can I please marry this crab dip." Payge moaned as she devoured her Hot Lump Crab Dip with its flavorful mix of horseradish, cheddar and cream cheese all scooped up with the restaurant's specialty 'seafood chips'.

Patrick raised his hand in Artie's praise hand. "Preach little sister." He laughed as he looked up from where he was feasting on the restaurant's signature jumbo lump crab cakes.

Mercedes and Sam weren't even talking, as they each focused completely on their shared appetizers of jumbo shrimp cocktail and fried shrimp wontons. Pandora was just as happy with her 'lite' clam chowder. Peyton and Penelope took a note from their parents' book. They ordered two different appetizers and split them. Peyton ordered the fried oysters while Penelope ordered the crispy Montauk calamari. They found their selection delicious enough that they forced all their siblings to taste theirs as well. That set off a flurry of round table taste testing of the other available choices. When their dinner plates came, everyone was looking forward with severe anticipation to seeing if their entrée was as delectable as the precursors had been.

The waiter was an older man and he consciously served the ladies first. Mercedes received her pound and a half steamed lobster with jalapeño cheddar polenta, and steamed broccoli first. Then he served Penelope her half serving of baked stuffed shrimp casserole. It was a small casserole dish filled with jumbo shrimp and a buttery crabmeat stuffing, she ordered it with a side of cole slaw and she could barely wait for the rest of the table to be served before she dug in. Pandora was served after Penelope. Her plate contained a selection of wood grilled seafood; haddock, salmon and char stood with shrimps and scallops next to steamed broccoli and seaweed salad. While Pandora had gone for the health conscious grilled and steamed selections, Payge –who had decided that the summer wasn't over yet and she would go back to being a good girl after she was alone at school- had chosen the Fisherman's Platter with its French fries and Cole slaw and fried shrimp, scallops, calamari, clams and scrod.

Once the women were served, Peyton was given his grown man sized order of fried haddock and chips. Payne was served next. He had ordered the surf and turf, happy to find that though the menu stipulated that the shrimp and scallops that accompanied his eight ounce filet mignon would be grilled, he was able to order it fried instead. He had already found the campus workout center and was confident that he would be able to work it off easily enough. Patrick's plate was actually two different plates combined together. He'd ordered a fried shrimp platter, and the wood grilled swordfish with broccoli and onion strings. Sam's order had been changed mid-sentence by one look from his wife. He'd wanted to order the fisherman's platter and also the crab cakes, but Mercedes reminded him that he was not supposed to have so much fried food with a look. So he'd instead ordered the crab cake combo. The combination plate included two of the restaurant's signature crab cakes as well as grilled shrimps and scallops. The seafood was accompanied by a seasonal salad and a ramekin of Legal Sea Food Mustard sauce.

For a change, the Evans-Jones family was not very talkative as they shared dinner. The only words that were exchanged were queried of 'Oooh, let me taste that.' And 'if you'll let me have a shrimp, I'll let you have some lobster'. By the time they finished their meals, everyone was stuffed to the gills. The manager asked, very politely, for a picture of Sam and Mercedes and after they freshened up, they were happy to fulfill his request. They decided to forgo dessert and instead stopped by the nearby Trader Joe's. Payne picked his snacks and got enough fruits and juices to keep him happily in smoothies for at least a week. They helped him get everything up to his room and told their brother and son that they would see him the next morning.

The next morning the entire family went out for breakfast together, but soon they had to leave. They had more children to deliver to the next step in their adventure. Mercedes managed not to cry in front of Payne; but as soon as they were safely back on the bus and under way to New York, Mercedes buried her face in Sam's chest and wept as though her heart were breaking. The scene replayed itself in New York. Move in, orientation activities and tours, unpacking and organizing, showering and changing, then dinner. For Pandora they suffered through all the paparazzi and fans to go to PerSe. She loved the drama and the glamour. The family spent three days in Manhattan; spending time with Jake and Marley and Unique and Ryder and their children. Then they made their way to New Jersey. Again Mercedes wept as Sam held her. If a few tears slid down his cheek as well, who was going to say a word?

The family took care of setting up Patrick's half of the room for him as he attended the 'student's only' orientation session. As they were finishing up the Thurston family arrived. It was the first time that Mercedes and Sam were able to meet one of their children's roommates. Reginald William Thurston, the Third was exactly nothing like Patrick worried he'd be. He was a strange combination of Finn and Blaine. Tall and a little goofy though he was, he also had the easygoing confidence of their bowtie-loving friend. He and Peyton discussed PeyPey's favorite MMRoPG, and they were surprised to find that they had gone on a quest together in the past. Unfortunately, while the Evans-Jones family got along well with 'please, call me Will', Will's family was definitely not as friendly. His mother, a distant relation of the Kennedys, seemed to feel that Sam and Mercedes were well trained monkeys who'd managed to achieve far more than anyone of their 'limited birth' should have been allowed. His father was slightly less offensive, but seemed to hold a rather clear disdain for Sam and Mercedes' interracial relationship.

Mercedes tried, she really did, to hold her tongue in the face of their attitude. And as the Jones-Evans family finally slid the last under bed storage bin into place, she thought had really made it. But the moment, Madame 'Wish she was from Camelot', turned her ire towards the three of Mercedes' children still in the room, "My, your daughters are certainly maturely shaped for their age. Is the little one actually only twelve? I must be sure to keep a close eye on my little William around your little Mata Haris."

"Why? Should Will and Patrick strike up a friendship, he'll know better than to even try to play around with my girls. They have far too many overprotective brothers and uncles and their even more over protective father. If Will _does _decide that he is willing and able to deal with all of that, and the media; and can continue to show that he is more like whoever you two paid to raise him while you were busy with your civic and social groups and businesses than he is like you two small minded bigots…than I don't see why he shouldn't eventually date Payge or Pandora…or in another twelve or so years, even Penelope." The chocolate diva said with a smirk.

Will's mother gasped in outrage, but couldn't think of anything to say to refute Mercedes' comments. They had rang through the room with a full air of truth. Fortunately for her, the boys returned…they had met in the lobby, and Will had identified Patrick from the family picture on his desk. They talked on the way up and by the time they got back to their room, they were well on the way to being friends. Mr. and Mrs. Thurston, Jr. had not done much in the way of getting Will's things unpacked, or even up to the room, but they made their excuses and left their son with a mountain of work. Their son looked both relieved and disappointed. "Yeah, yet again." Mercedes heard him mutter.

"Alright, Patrick, you managed to avoid unpacking all your stuff, so you go and help Will bring up the rest of his things. Will, if you're okay with it, we'll start getting everything together on your side for you. Then we'll go and get you two anything you need and take you both out to dinner." She said authoritatively.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly ask…"

"Boy, who on earth asked…She's telling, and when Mercy speaks, the rest of us mere mortals can only obey. Now go ahead and get your stuff up here. I'm thinking I want a nice steak for dinner." Sam told the young man.

Will's happiness at being included almost broke Sam and Mercedes hearts. Working together, they quickly had Will unpacked and organized as well. As they worked Payge made a list of all the things that Will had overlooked. He had done his shopping alone, with a list made for him by his father's overworked and underpaid secretary. Thankfully, he had his credit card, which his father paid for monthly. The only person who would know what Will had spent money on other than himself and the Evans-Jones, would be his father's accountant…who was Will's god father anyway. They hit a nearby Sam's Club, Target and Office Max and lugged everything back up to the room and put that load away as well. Then the family left the new roommates to shower and change while they made their way to their hotel and did the same.

Mercedes decided to cater to Sam's hankering for a hunk of meat and she found them Witherspoons. Will got his first taste of dealing with the media. As they were entering the restaurant, a local photog spotted them. Since the media knew they couldn't really even speak to Payge and Patrick and they couldn't even look at Peyton or Penelope, the new face was their target. The photog tried asking him the usual invasive questions, but Sam and Mercedes quickly snarled "He has no comment either" and ushered him into the restaurant.

"Whoa, that happen a lot?" Will asked once they were seated.

"It varies." Sam told him honestly. "The paps back home are well trained. They know better than to bother us when we're all together. When the quads were born we forced most of the major tabloids to sign a contract stipulating that they wouldn't harass our children."

"Some of the freelancers will still try their hand but for the most part the mags and rags will not go to press with anything that features the kids. If we're in public, usually we're only bothered by the autograph seekers. But that varies place to place. LA and New York and Atlanta, most of the people we come across are way 'too cool' to be bothered by us… that isn't to say that we don't get asked, but the ask is different." Mercedes told him.

"I think I like it best in the south when people ask Mom and Dad to sign stuff. They are always so polite and so cute." Penelope laughed.

"Man, remember that guy in New Orleans? I thought he was going to pass out. It took him three tries to get up the courage to even ask Mom for her autograph." Patrick laughed.

"Well, we were out with you four and Pey and Pen weren't even walking yet. He didn't want to be rude." Sam defended his fellow southerner.

Patrick went forward and told Will more about the event in question. By the time their waiter arrived to take their appetizer order, the two roommates were laughing at the story and some of the other things the famous family had to deal with. Sam asked that they bring out one of every appetizer and enough of the small plates for everyone be able to sample everything. Fifteen minutes later, the waiter and a server brought out fried calamari, artichoke heart francaise, four cheese spinach dip, steamed mussels in a white wine, garlic, marinara & basil sauce, crab & artichoke dip, steak tartare, oysters Rockefeller, shrimp cocktail, crab cake, and crab cocktail. Every one took a sample of the each and passed the rest to the right. They then ordered their soups, salads and entrees.

Will was surprised by the fact that the family had a very clear order of operation when it came to ordering. The matriarch was first, followed by the other ladies, then the younger gentlemen went before finishing with the family's patriarch. It stunned the young man. Things were very different from his parents. His father ordered first and then ordered for Will's mother and his sister, only then was Will allowed to order. Never did Reginald allow his wife and daughter to really eat in public; they were usually served the best salad or the least impressive chicken or pasta dish on the menu as their entrée, while Will and his father almost always had some sort of steak or large fish. These curious Evanses obviously ordered what they wanted. There were no expectations, no portraying the right image. Peyton ordered the angel hair pasta and shrimp with a side of broccoli, even though the dish came with spinach…Reginald would think that was a girly dish, and he would disdain the ordering of a vegetable in public by a male, but Will quickly realized that the Jones-Evans family children had been taught to eat a balanced diet no matter where they were. While her twin had ordered a 'girly' dish, Penelope ordered the filet mignon tips, which were a meat and potatoes 'manly' dish. She too ordered a side of Brussels sprouts, despite the fact that asparagus came with her meal. Patrick ordered Lobster risotto with both broccoli and green beans. Payge, however, really blew Will's mind. She had ordered the 16 ounce veal T-bone cooked medium well, with mashed potatoes, broccoli and pan roasted mushrooms. Will smiled to himself as Mercedes enjoyed her steak salad. He looked down at his own pan seared, herb crusted salmon, with its asparagus, shitake mushrooms and Brussels leaves and onion rings and thought that for the first time, he was really enjoying a meal in a restaurant…all because he was able to eat what he wanted, rather than what his father expected him to have. Sam's plate looked a lot like what Reginald would have ordered. The 18 ounce long bone ribeye, with baked macaroni and cheese, and broccoli; he also had the waiter add a jumbo lump crab cake to the plate as well.

Unloading and unpacking both freshmen had burned a lot of calories. So when the waiter asked if they would like dessert, Sam and Mercedes allowed their children to have one, and Will as well. Mercedes ordered the cheesecake, while Sam got the crème brulee, and they shared them between the two of them. Penelope got ice cream, as did Will. Patrick went for the mixed berry bread pudding and Payge chose the chocolate hazelnut tart. Peyton ordered his favorite, the key lime pie. After dessert, Sam and Mercedes took care of the check, giving Will a slightly scary glare when he tried to take care of his portion. They gave out autographs to those people who were kind enough to wait until they finished eating dinner, and took a picture with the restaurant's manager for his children.

They returned Will and Patrick to their dorm, after making a stop by Whole Foods to get them stocked up on snacks and fruits and juices. Patrick was a closet soda junky, so they gave him a nice stockpile of some of the Whole Foods organic sodas to try as well. The rest of the family adjourned to their hotel rooms and Will and Patrick spent the whole night talking. The next morning, the two roommates had brunch with Patrick's family before they said goodbye to the Jones-Evans clan so they could head down the road. Mercedes continued her new tradition of hugging Sam and crying as she let another of her precious ones leave the nest.

The trip from Princeton to Spelman was long enough that they decided to break it into two days. They did some shopping at their stopover, but didn't leave the tour bus other than to go out for dinner. Unlike the scheduled stops, Joffery stuck with the family and had dinner with them. The next morning he got up early and started the next portion of the drive before anyone else awoke. By the time they arrived at the school, it was nearing lunch time. They were able to park the tour bus in a nearby strip mall and take the kids out to lunch at a downtown pizzeria. Once everyone was fed and happy, they unloaded Payge's SUV and Sam and Mercedes Escalade and they drove to campus and checked her in.

They were immediately introduced to her roommate, who had arrived less than an hour before. Constance 'call me Connie' Rhodes was nothing at all like her name implied. She had been a cheerleader in high school and even before. She was from a long line of ATLiens, and looked like it. Her nails were freshly done, her weave tight. She was made up and 'moved in' wearing a sundress and a pair of six inch wedges. Her mother, Mariah, was a single mother and seemed far more pragmatic. She was well-kept but dressed in clothes that clearly showed that she was actually planning to move in and unpack. The girls quickly realized that they had very little in common. But they were ready to live and let live. Sam and Peyton were nice enough to help Mariah unload Constance's things from her car. Connie wouldn't have a vehicle on campus; in fact, Connie was scheduled to get a car as a graduation present as her mother's incentive to make her actually stick school through. Mariah apologized profusely about her daughter's attitude and behavior. "I am so sorry. I have to work, and so she was kept by my mother…my mother is a firm believer that a woman's place is to find a man to take care of her, and then go shopping. That's part of the reason I refuse to buy Connie a car before graduation. I'm afraid she will find some Morehouse Man, get married and never complete her degree…like I did. But where I learned my lesson when her father left -I went back to school and finished my degree and worked my ass off- Connie would just try to find some other man to buy her things." She explained to Mercedes, after she had gushed over the diva and gotten her autograph. "I was so happy to see that Payge isn't all about clothes and foolishness. Hopefully, she can be a good influence on Connie."

Mercedes giggled. "Payge being a good influence on anyone would be a big change. I'll warn you now, if your daughter has any bi or gay tendencies, my daughter will find those and exploit them for all they are worth. What's worse? By the end of the day, unless Connie is a very dominant personality, Payge will have begun to re-educate her."

"Hell, I can handle gay, I can handle bi…what I can't deal with is the thought of my daughter turning out to be a gold diggin' hoe." Mariah said with brutal honesty. "I've got to tell you, you and your husband look incredible…I mean most artists your age would be all…"

"Drugs age you considerably. Sam and I tend not to drink to excess and we're really happy." Mercedes admitted. "Plus, girl, I'm just gonna keep it real…enough orgasms every night and you can completely stall the aging process."

The women giggled together over that and the bond was set. Mariah and Mercedes worked together and directed Sam and Peyton as to how they wanted the room rearranged, since the girls were busy ignoring each other and the fact that they had to share the room for the next nine months. After everything was unpacked and organized, Constance and Payge were left to shower and dress so that Mercedes and Sam could take everyone out for dinner. "We're going to Bones." Peyton said definitively. "Payge, you'll have to dress up…but it is so going to be worth it. When I realized that Moma and Dad were going to take you out too…I researched their kinds of places in the ATL and this is the one. It's an old fashioned steakhouse…we have to go." The Jones-Evans family went and checked into the suite at the Four Seasons to get showered and changed, while Mariah returned to her Buckhead condo to do the same.

Sam pulled up the place on his GPS and drove the family plus Constance to the iconic Buckhead restaurant. Since the restaurant was very near her home, Mariah met them there. They were seated very quickly, despite the warning Peyton had given them about the one bad thing most reviewers had to say, i.e. the wait for a table every night of the week. But it became apparent why, when the manager asked Mercedes if they could have their artist create a caricature of her for the restaurant wall. Sam asked if they could bring a full selection of their appetizers to the table for everyone to sample them all, since it worked so very well at Witherspoon's. Shrimp cocktail with cocktail and remoulade sauce, scotch smoked salmon with onion, capers, and dill cream, kobe tenderloin carpaccio with arugula and parmesan, jumbo lump crabmeat cocktail, seared tuna loin with lime, chili oil, and cilantro, crab and lobster napoleon with chardonnay cream, and the Bones chilled seafood platter were served to the table and each diner was given a small plate. Each of the seven appetizers were amazing. Everyone had a different favorite, but Peyton insisted that he knew that they would be awesome. Mercedes insisted that everyone eat a salad, she started them off ordering the crab and avocado salad. Mariah chose the spinach and Constance picked the wedge of iceberg. Peyton followed his mother's example and chose the crab and avocado, while Penelope and Sam both decided on the Bones Salad. Payge finally decided to be daring and try something she never had before and selected the Caesar salad.

Sam and Mercedes also ordered a small bottle of house red. They each had a glass with their steaks. Peyton insisted on ordering for his parents and sisters. "My parents will have the dry aged porterhouse for two, one medium well, and the other actually well and we'd like a family serving of all the sides so we can all try everything. But we will probably need two orders of the corn pudding and the mac and cheese. My sister Payge," he gestured so that their waiter would know who to serve to, "will have the mixed grill, all well. Penelope will have the small filet mignon cooked medium well, and I will have the veal rib chop with lemon and sautéed mushrooms." He said happily.

Mariah took the initiative to order for herself and Constance. "I will have the crab cakes with corn, roasted red pepper, and ginger vinaigrette, and my daughter will have the crab stuffed trout with haricots verts and marcona almonds." Over dinner they talked, and Connie and Payge were finally able to find one point of commonality. They both actually liked the Star Trek reboot movies and Constance actually enjoyed some sci-fi. They were also both planning to minor in religious studies, Spelman's version of comparative religion. By the time they took the girls back to their dorm, just making their curfew, Connie and Payge were less adversarial. Even if they might never be friends, they'd at least reached the level of being able to be comfortable roommates.

Mercedes and Sam felt a lot better about leaving them after lunch the next day. It was strange… leaving the last of their older children was harder on Sam and Mercedes than the first three had been. The entire family was quiet and rather solemn from Atlanta to Mississippi. But Joffery understood their need for quiet. He drove them back cross country in near silence until they were ready to stop for dinner. After that they stopped so that the kids could see important sights like the Grand Canyon and create new memories there. They returned to LA just in time for them to begin junior high.

Time flies and before they knew it, all of the New Direction children were in college or grad school. Parents grew older and became grandparents. Time changes everything but one thing never changed, it only grew and that was the love they shared.

**Waianae, HI August 3, 2075**

Sam and Mercedes Evans-Jones were together with their six children and their spouses, their remaining friends and family, to celebrate their 51st wedding anniversary. Everyone was gathered at the home they had purchased to retire to twenty years before. Sam and Mercedes were as much in love at 80 and 79 as they had been at 30 and 29. They could often be seen walking along the beach and singing to each other. Sometimes crowds would gather, listening to their beautiful melodies. Despite their age, they made love several times a week; loving the connection of being together physically.

They were proud parents of a world renown artist, a fashion reporter turned designer, an amazing author, the foremost authorities on astrophysics and artificial intelligence, and a Tony award winning actress. Patrick was married to a lovely woman named Neecee who had blessed him with two children and understood and shared in his relationship with Will. Their marriage wasn't quite like Nora, Dante, and Robert's, but Neecee enjoyed the attentions of both men when she wanted to. Will was there as well. When his parents disowned him upon finding out that their heir liked boys and liked girls…but liked boys significantly more, Mercedes and Sam sheltered the young man. He became as close to them as their own kids. Patrick's art works were in several museums around the world, and already sold as well as most artists did after their deaths. Will was his manager and accountant. He made sure that all Pat-Trick had to do was paint, and spend time with their family.

Payge had married a young lady that the entire family knew well and had known for a very long time. Jordan Previtt and Payge had reconnected while Payge worked on her doctorate at UCLA. They had been together ever since. They had two boys, who were fathered by Noah Puckerman, Jr. through in vitro. She wrote both fiction novels and nonfiction treatises on religious theory. Jordan Previtt wrote screenplays and she had already won an Oscar for her work. Pandora had married a French investigative journalist she met during her work covering Paris Fashion week when she was twenty five, the year before she had begun to develop her own fashion house under the label 'Anesidora'. Henri was a Pulitzer Prize winner with a penchant for finding answers no one wanted found. They had just one child, though they were considering having more.

Payne had married the last person anyone would have ever imagined that he would fall in love with. He married an actress with a bigger bust line than a brain. Faye Brown was able to convey every emotion set before her, but sometimes Mercedes thought that was because the poor child was too simple to have those emotions herself. Fortunately what she lacked in intelligence, she more than made up for in kindness and sweetness. Unfortunately, Santana enjoyed picking on that poor child more than she had anyone other than Finn. Payne had left MIT with a doctorate in astrophysics. By 30 he had proven string theory and had even managed to write a paper that was now considered definitive proof that there existed life on planets outside our solar system. He was currently working with NASA, trying to develop a space shuttle capable of extra-galaxy travel. Payne and Faye had three children, one of who was adopted. Faye's sister had been killed in a car accident, so Payne and Faye had adopted her three year old nephew.

Peyton was to artificial intelligence what his older brother was to the astrophysics community. He'd created a computer that Sam swore was going to lead directly to people having to decide if they want to take the red pill or stay in the Matrix. Peyton had married and divorced early. His first wife had proven to be a gold digging ho who 'forgot' her pill and had a rather unfortunate latex allergy. She supplied the condom which broke. Nine months later and PeyPey spent his senior year of high school as a husband and father. Of course, Quinn recognized Helena for what she was and had the digger bound up in an air tight prenup. Peyton followed his big brother to MIT. And one day he returned to the apartment he and his wife shared with their daughter early due to a cancelled class to find Melody crying in her crib and Helena nowhere to be found. Helena showed up thirty minutes later reeking of weed and sex. Peyton had already called the police, and it was no problem to get full custody of Melody and divorce Helena. He transferred to Cal-Tech, and when Melody was five he met and eventually married a fellow scientist Ally Barrett-Boller, a neuro-biologist…her mapping of the human brain helped Peyton to develop the circuit network that allowed his rudimentary positronic AI 'brain' to work. They also had a son together that they named Marcellus.

Penelope had shocked them all when she decided to audition for NYADA. She was accepted and had managed to achieve a level of Broadway success that her Aunt Rachel only dreamed of. She actually married Henry Hummel-Ryback, a fact that made Kurt and Mercedes almost giddy in happiness. Henry and Penelope had two children, and Penelope was currently starring in a revival of the _The Wizard of Oz._ Henry and Penelope's love of music had translated into them naming their children Jonathan, well Jack, and Diane.

All the ND's and their spouses had gotten together and talked about where to retire. And when Lauren had suggested Hawaii, they all knew that they had found their new home. At one point they all lived within a mile of each other in Waianae. Unfortunately, time waits for no one and as it passes, Death comes on swift wings behind it. The New Directions had all buried all their parents. Marcus and Georgie had gone on to the great beyond within months of each other three years before the 51st anniversary. Cory had passed leaving Lauren a widow, until she joined him a year later. Mike had died as well, leaving Tina bereft and leaning on their friends. The others missed their friends, but they knew that eventually they would all be together again.

But they came together to share their joy, and there was no joy like the happiness of celebrating the love and happiness of SamCedes. Very recently a director had approached the friends to talk through their lives for a big screen bio-pic that would bring the New Directions story to the big screen. Quinn had voiced the stipulation that it would be possible, but only if Jordan handled the screenplay.

Music and friendship had brought them together, adversity had made them a unit, but they had made themselves a family and nothing, not time, not distance, not death could change that. There, in the arms of her husband and the bosom of her family, Mercedes Jones-Evans was never happier. Because when Opportunity Knocked a second time, she had answered the door.

* * *

I Might be persuaded to revisit this universe in an Oneshot or two...later, in the future after I've caught back up with the French Series.

Please leave me a review telling me what you enjoyed, or found funny, or identified with.  
Favorite lines are always accepted.

Thanks for taking this ride through 'What if' with me.

TTFN  
Anni


End file.
